Separate Lives
by Sentinel103
Summary: It is after graduation. Kim and Ron have broken up and Ron has disappeared. Is this the end of the famous Team Possible? What happens to Kim and where is Ron. What about their families and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things. I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation....which is why it's so long). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in, if you're nice and behave maybe I'll toss some romance in as well.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 1

_Upperton University. Six months after attempted invasion, nearing Christmas break:_

'_Oh when they said it was hard they weren't kidding. Dr. Director said only two or three in ten make it. The pressure is unrelenting.',_ the redheaded former teen heroine thought.

'_Josh is such a jerk too. It's like he hates me. It'll be nice to get home for a day or two to see the family, but then I have to go in for duty right after Christmas on the 28__th__.'_

'_Who thought it'd be such a pain? Who thought I could be in so much pain? God, I miss him, I miss our Christmases together.'_

'_Shuddap Possible, you knew this when you called him Loser. You pushed him from your life and what do you have to show for it...Josh. I wish that gun had been loaded.'_

'_It hurts! God it hurts without him!'_

Kim walked through the door of the apartment. "Josh I'm home.", she announced. The place was dark, quiet and empty. She looked around and saw a note on the table. She picked it up, "Kim I am going out of town for the holidays. I will see you when I get back. Make sure you take your vitamins. Be careful not to miss a day. I'll call you later.----Josh"

_'Not even a happy holidays from Josh. Great another lonely night. And I have to live with him. God, Ron, please come back to me and rescue me.', _she pleaded silently as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

--

"Hiro-san she appears broken. She does not have the spirit that I have observed in her from the past. She is not as driven as the reports have stated. What do you make of this my love?", Yori asked her fiancée.

"Yori-kun, Kim-san is as you have observed, not as driven at this point in her life. When I replaced the Chosen One during that exchange she showed a very Type-A personality. I wonder at the change as you do. We must soon head back home soon. First, we need to be sure of several things so that our report is complete.", he replied, "I am still worried that Stoppable-san has not surfaced by now. It has been over six months."

"What did Sensei say?", Yori asked him.

"Nothing except Maku-san is getting very nervous.", he confided.

"I wonder why he was so sure Stoppable-san would follow the Blade back to Yamanouchi. I wonder if Ron-san released it to return to it's home?", Yori asked.

Noting that the light in the apartment was doused, they waited. As Kim walked out they followed her at a discrete distance. Yori followed closer and Hiro stayed back in the shadows. He could tell that Yori was also being followed. _'I wonder who it is? Well I will just follow them as well.', _he smirked as he checked to see if he had a tail.

Kim walked to the deli that she frequented when Josh went on his 'trips' since she still couldn't cook worth a dang. Though she was finally able to make coffee at this point in her life, she wasn't totally incompetent in the kitchen.

---

_Fort Bragg, North Carolina:_

"LISTEN UP, Today is your fifth and final qualification jump. Graduation will be held at 1100 hours tomorrow, so if you have guests make sure we have their names to make sure they get to see you get your wings. NOW LET'S SADDLE UP AND DO THIS RIGHT!", the Sergeant yelled. The young men rose and marched to off to their assigned positions on the 'bird'.

"Hey who's got people coming in?", a specialist asked. Most raised their hands. "It's going to be a big moment. What about you R.T.L?"

"Nah, I don't have any relatives that I know of. I'm an orphan.", the Private First Class replied.

"Man that's too bad, sorry.", the Specialist told him.

"Don't worry about it, sometimes it's the way the world works.", the PFC responded, "I stopped worrying about a family a long time ago. I have a family and a home right here."

"Where you headed next buddy?", the same one asked.

"Ranger School, all I have to do is get my last jump in.", the PFC stated flatly.

"You sure that you're gonna make it through? That school's pretty tough.", he retorted.

"It's all I got man, so why not.", the PFC replied with a smile.

"Hey good luck to you.", the Specialist slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, let's go have some fun. It's time to walk on the air.", the PFC laughed back as they climbed up the ramp of the waiting transport plane.

--

"ALRIGHT, STAND UP!", the Jumpmaster yelled raising both hands. "HOOK UP!", he continued making the hand signal. "COUNT OFF", he yelled again making sure that each checked his buddy in front.......He waited... "GO!", he yelled as the students walked out into the air.

In the drop zone below instructors watched as their students became fully qualified. Suddenly the sight that none of them wanted to see. A main chute not deploying. "We got a 'STREAMER'!" one of the Senior Instructors yelled as local media looked on in horror at the plummeting dot. In a moment the faulty parachute seemed to float away from the tiny form that had been below it. All looked on as a smaller chute came out. There was gasp from a major, "Damn-it that reserve is fouled."

They all watched as the enlarging form seemed to gather the balking piece of nylon trash to him and tossed it back out again. The watchers let out a sigh of relief as the small chute deployed slowing the much larger form at the last moment before he collided with the ground.

"Medics get your tails out there!", the Major yelled, "He might be hurt bad. LET'S GO MOVE IT!"

The field ambulance raced across the landing zone to a figure that was just picking himself up. They ran up to him. "You OK trooper?", the Major asked.

"Yeah sir, sorry about the main though. I guess I gotta pay for that.", the student replied.

"Don't worry about the chute, we saw what happened. How did you redeploy the reserve? You should be dead son.", the Major continued.

"Uh.. I guess I got lucky sir.", he replied again.

"Yeah I guess you are, but you earned your Wings today son. How did you manage to do it?", the Major prodded.

"Well sir this wasn't the first time that happened. I did a little skydiving before I came in. And I had it happen once, so I sorta knew what to do.", the young soldier told him as he began noticing that the rest of the drop was landing.

"Just how much skydiving did you do?", the Major continued.

"Oh I don't know sir, I guess about sixty jumps.", he responded.

"Son that's got to be pretty expensive, how did you pay for it?", he asked.

"Well I worked at a restaurant after school, I used the money to pay for skydiving and my rock climbing sir.", he stated.

"You climb?", he asked, surprised.

"Yes sir, rock and ice.", the trooper replied.

"You any good son?", as the Major continued to learn more about the young man.

"I'm fair sir. Nothing great, I can lead if I have to.", the trooper stated as he was beginning to get uneasy with the attention as others were beginning to form around him.

"Where are you gong next son?", the major asked.

"Since I just made my final jump, I suppose I've been accepted to Ranger School.", the young man told him happily.

"Son, do you want me to put in a good word for you?", he asked.

"Thank you sir, but I'd rather do it myself. I want to see if I have what it takes.", he told the major.

"Good luck son.", the major told him as he patted him on the back.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The Dr's. Possible and the Stoppables were having a fun night. They were all being entertained by the cute baby that was nearly a year and a half old. "So have you heard from Ronald yet?", James asked.

"No, it's like he fell off the planet. We have no idea if he's even alive. Sometimes Hanna cries at night for him.", Dean replied.

"How do you know she's crying for Ronald?", Anne asked, her interest perked.

"She doesn't say 'brudder' anymore she says either Brother or Ronnie. It's heartbreaking sometimes.", Barb injected.

"How about Kimberly? Is she doing well in her studies?", Barb asked genuinely concerned for the girl who had nearly become her daughter-in-law.

"She still distant Barb, she calls once in a while but it's still very hard to get her to talk to us. When she dated Ron she was a little controlling. Now with Josh she seems submissive to him. I'd like to talk to her longer, but that young man she's living with keeps her tied up. I wish she could tell him to shove off and wait for Ronald to come home." Anne confided in her friend.

"Well with Ron, we don't know where he's at. There's just been nothing in over six months. That reporter, Wendy, what's her name again? Oh yes, Wendy Marks has called a couple of times. It seems like she and Kimberly had some sort of deal about Ronald. I'm still trying to determine what went on there.", Barb observed.

---

_Fort Bragg:_

"Lieutenant, would you get me at file on the kid who's chute malfunctioned today?", he asked his aide. _'He's too good at his age. I wonder who he is. Maybe the guys at the Ranger School can keep an eye on him.'_

_'No background?', _the officer growled to himself,_ "What gives? Outta the blue comes a guy that looks like he's been doing this all his life. Like he's born to it. And Ranger School too? Well, we'll see.'_

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

She lay sleeping in the small bed in her room. Tears flowed as she clutched the pillow to her chest trying to ease her pain, hoping for some semblance of comfort when she knew deep down inside what it would take....and he wasn't there._ 'Is he even alive anymore? If he isn't it's my fault. No one else is to blame just me. Please Ron, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, just forgive me before I die.',_ she continued to cry as she dreamed of the man that she promised her love to.

'_It hurts! God it hurts without him!'_

_'Get used to it Miss hero, Josh and the other guy made your choice for you. Now it's what you have. If you was any good at all you could break this what it is and find him and make it right again. If you can't live without him, you know have to do.'_

_'I can't, I'm not brave enough. There's always the chance he'll come back.'_

_'Sure, we saw his eyes. We felt his pain. We should know, we caused it. Why should he return for us after that? We're not worthy.'_

_'I know, but he forgives. He always forgives. All those other times when we...when I hurt him. He forgave then.'_

_'This time we pushed too far.'_

_'I know, but I couldn't stop....I couldn't stop.....What's wrong with me?'_

---

_Fayetteville, North Carolina:_

Monique Jenkins was not happy. _'The weather forced me to come through this airport to get back to Middleton. Grrrrr! I wonder how many more hours it's gonna take till I get home. It's been such a long time. I miss Kim and a lot of the other guys from school. I wonder if they miss me too.', _she thought with a sigh, _'I am goin' to be so stiff by the time I get back only an hour in the hot tub will make it better....unless I can get one of those cute guys in uniform to give me a bac.......Hold on isn't that Ron? That IS Ron.'_

Monique jumped up, "RON!", she screamed, "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE! Get your skinny butt back here, you RAT!" Mo grabbed her things and ran off after the disappearing group of uniformed men. "STOPPABLE!", she screeched as she ran up behind them. "Where is he?", she growled.

"Who ma'am?", One of the guys asked her.

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable. As if you didn't know.", Monique now lowered her voice.

"Ma'am, we don't know a Stoppable. We have a Ron with us....hey where did he go? He was here a minute ago.", he stated, "Anyway he must have drifted off, he's sort of a loner anyway. He's always going off on his own. Is there anything else we can help you with Miss?"

"Monique Jenkins, and no... no thanks, I guess that was it. I was sure that I saw him with you guys. I haven't seen him in over six months. He always made me laugh, and he was my best friend's boyfriend. He just disappeared one day right after they broke up.", she told them.

"Sorry about that ma'am. Where are you from Miss Jenkins?", one of them asked.

"Oh I'm from a small city in Colorado.", She told them.

"Ah well that wouldn't be the Ron that's traveling with us, he's from California. He's sort of quiet and keeps to himself. He was an orphan. I guess he has a hard time making friends because he was in and out of foster care most of his life. Anyway, I hope you find your Ron ma'am, it looks like you could use a good laugh. Take care.", the soldier told told her.

"Thank you.", Monique told them softly, "I was just so sure I saw him. You don't know him but since he left nothing has been right. All of his friends except his ex-girlfriend has been affected by his disappearance."

She watched as they turned away and walked down the jet way.

_'I was so sure. Girl are you goin crazy? Now your seeing Ron Stoppable all over the place? What needs to happen is that those two get together again. Too bad that jerk Mankey is in the way. Maybe Ron boy will come home and those two go away on a month's honeymoon.', _she thought smiling again.

From around a corner a quiet figure looked at her. He smiled softly and wiped a tear from his eye. He turned and hurried off to catch his friends down the concourse. He knew he may never see them again either since they were on their way back to their own postings. He was sure that he's never see the African-American beauty again either, but that was another life now.

---

_Upperton University:_

Bonnie looked at her best buddy, Tara King. They had the good fortune to get placed together in the dorms. They had been friends a long time, almost before first grade. "Well what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back T?", Bonnie asked.

"I'm heading over to the Cow and Chow for some real food that's where we're having the meeting anyway. I'd go to Bueno Nacho, but I just can't even think about that place without crying since Ron and Kim broke up.", she told her friend sadly, "I'd just like to see them together again, they were so cute. Ron always looked out for her. I've seen Kim around campus, but she's always rushing here and there. That enhanced program has to be tough."

"I know what you mean Tara.", Bonnie told her, "I wonder whatever happened to Ron. After what he did to Junior and the respect that he got from Senior, I have to wonder what he was all about. I've seen Possible too, I don't think she saw me, but it looks like the fire's out in her."

"Well, if you must know, her _boyfriend_ has been hitting on some of the girls on campus. I don't know who's in Kim Possible's body, but I wish they would give it back to her. There's no way that the girl that I knew in high school would put up with that. Heck Josh has asked out me out several times, that two timing.......oh I hate that man!", Tara growled.

"I understand T, remember I dated him too once upon a time. He was always so sure of how big a man he was, but you know something? He wasn't.", Bonnie giggled

Tara burst out laughing, "Bonnie that's terrible."

"_But_… true.", Bonnie continued to giggle.

"So how about we go to the Cow and Chow and stuff our faces the minute we get in. Maybe we'll see some of the other guys and make a party of it.", Bonnie asked.

"Sounds like a plan B. Boy are you gonna surprise people when they see you.", Tara told her seriously.

"Well it was a life changing experience watching your super-buffed boyfriend get nearly thrown through a wall in the blink of an eye. Then facing those eyes and that voice. Right then I realized how stupid I had been my whole life and how rotten I had been to Kim and Ron. Here I am ripping them and one of the world's richest men treats Ron with dignity and respect. That was one part of the eye-opener.", Bonnie confessed.

"Oh? There were other parts?", Tara asked.

"Yeah.", she responded.

"Like?", Tara asked.

"When Ron talked to me, I sorta soiled myself. With everything happening, nobody noticed, even me.", Bonnie confessed.

"Ewww, Bonnie! TMI!", Tara ranted.

"There was a lot going on that night and it was a good thing I had a change of clothes in the car.", she laughed, "I'm sorry about the jerk though. If I was a guy I'd take him out to the woodshed and pummel him to within an inch of his life. Revive him and do it again until I got bored."

"You never know. The way he is, Josh is bound to make some enemies. I'd just like to have a camera there to take pictures. We could do a show-and-tell at our first class reunion.", Tara told her.

They laughed and joked for another 20 minutes until Bonnie told Tara, "I got finals yet T, so I have to get some sleep. Nite."

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"I do not understand Sensei, my old friend. The Chosen One should have returned by now. He must feel the loss of the Blade. I know the Blade is mourning it's absence from his side. It feels like the joy is being sucked out of it's resting place. Once there were smiles there. Now only frowns. Where once there was soft laughter, there is a pall of silence. What can we do to make it better my friend?", Maku-san asked.

"I do not know my friend. Now that we have estranged the Chosen One from us by our inaction to his requests, I am not sure what to do. One thing is clear, we should not force the issue. He left, now he must travel his path. The reports about Possible-san are no less troubling. Our agents have noticed a great change in the one-time teen hero. She is not the person she once was. I will have a full report in the next few weeks upon the return of our people. I have already briefed their replacements and they are traveling to their post. We must wait for this chapter of our lives to come to an end my friend. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is wait. I wonder how the women do it.", Sensei replied.

---

_Massachusetts Institute of Technology:_

"Mike.", the blond called, "We're only going to be gone for two weeks, and you have clothes at your parents' house. You don't need to pack a lot."

"Justine honey, I wanted to wear some nice clothes when we get home, not just jeans. Working here has taught me a lot.", the incredibly large young man told his sweetheart.

"OK Mikey, just don't bring too much. You can use one sports jacket which you can wear on the plane, a couple pairs of slacks and a a couple of sweaters. That, a pair or two of jeans and a few shirts and you'll be just fine.", she told her boyfriend.

"But what happens if it gets cold, Justine?", he asked.

"That's why I'm going to be there Mikey, to keep you warm.", she laughed.

"Oh that's right Justine. I guess I'm ready to go home then.", he replied.

"Remember we're picking up Felix at his dorm honey. I'm afraid that you're going to do the heavy lifting with him after he gets out of his chair. Are you sure you can handle that honey?", she asked her huge boyfriend.

"Sure Justine. Felix was Ron and Kim's friend. I'll take care of him.", the giant told her.

"Oh last night while you was out Tara King called me and a few of our old friends from school are meeting at the Cow and Chow tonight. I told them that we should be in by then and we'd be bringing Felix with us.", she stated as they left their apartment.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director looked at the report and she was not happy, _'He vanished six months ago and still no word. Someone should have seen something by now. I mean just how hard is it to miss a person that glows blue and has superhuman strength. This isn't a comic book. These kinds of people just don't hide, someone has to notice. And Possible? What's with her? The grades are fine, the fitness reports are great, but where's the charisma? That's what everyone liked about her. Well it's only been one semester plus half the summer vacation. Freshman year is always the toughest, but now she has the whole first year done in a semester. We have to push her even further, I hope she can make it. She'd be a great asset. So far we lost two people, I hope we don't lose her too.'_

---

_The Senior Lair:_

"But father, I don't see why Bon-Bon doesn't love me anymore!", the spoiled teenage cried.

"Junior, she must not have been right for you. We are going to a party tonight. You must be on your best behavior. There are several princesses that are very interested in you. Please try to act like an adult for once.", he father pleaded.

"I will do my best father, will these people be able to make me a pop idol?", he asked.

"No my son, but they will make our name go on for eternity.", his rich father replied.

"But what about my Blue Fox?", he asked.

"My son, Miss Possible is beyond even my help now. We must try to find the one that should be with her, but alas I have found no trace of young Mr. Stoppable. Even you, my son, have to admit that they are destined to be together.", he told his son.

"I understand father, but I would at least like one slow dance with her.", Junior replied.

"As would any young man with red blood in his veins, my son. Even I, if I was was only fifty years younger, would enjoy the same. Truly Miss Possible is destined for another. I do not like this man she lives with. He has no honor. I fear something is wrong with her and it troubles me greatly. If Mr. Stoppable ever returns he may need our help to regain her. Right now that is the aim of several of our past associates. The world will be a much safer place if young Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible are together.", he told his offspring.

"Yes father, but maybe if they wed I will get my one dance.", the son responded.

"If they return to each other's arms I shall make the request my son, but for now please get ready." Senior told his son.

"Yes father.", Junior replied.

---

_Las Vegas, Nevada:_

Josh Mankey looked around, _'This is the life. I had to get away. Otherwise I'd go nuts seeing Kim Possible that way. How did I ever get in this deep? If I run off can I get away...? No he'd hurt Mom and Dad, he'd even do something worse to Kim, she doesn't deserve that to happen to her. I just wish Stoppable would return so that the master can kill him. Then we can move on with our lives. God I hate all this sneaking around.'_

A lovely blond haired young woman with too much make-up on, casually slipped up to his car. "Want to party?", she asked coyly.

"Sure, pretty lady.", the teenaged boy told her as he opened up the car door to let the lady of the night inside.

A couple hours later they exited the low end-pay-by-the-hour-motel. Josh paid his fee, got back in his rental car and headed to a casino._ 'At least the master gives me some down time. Otherwise I don't know if I could keep on doing this.',_ he grimaced.

_'It'll be good to have some time off.', I hope the master gets run over by a truck or something. It's a good thing we went away from the vials and to a dosage that looks like her BC pills. The way this is going I can't touch her anyway even if the pill has the real stuff in it. Every time I see her I just want to be free. I want her to be free of me too. Look what it's cost me, Tara. I thought we could get it together, now she spits at me. I'm afraid of what Bonnie will do to me.',_ Josh groaned inwardly.

He bought himself a quart bottle and took it to his room, using his phony ID to buy the intoxicating beverage. _'Well at least this is better than the last time I went out of town. The girls here are clean and relatively inexpensive. It'll be a good way to spend the holidays. Maybe I can drink myself into oblivion. What a way to go. I can see the headlines...OK maybe not the big headlines: "Upcoming Artist Drinks Himself to Death - found with two hookers"...Yeah Mom and Dad will be so proud of me. Why did it all go wrong. Maybe if I just told him to get lost or called the police. Yeah, and I find everybody in the house dead the next day. Then he would have gotten one of her other crushes. Then maybe he would have killed their families too. You're a brave on Mankey, maybe Stoppable was right when he called you Monkey.', _Josh mused as he wiped off his nose and took the first swig of the night.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinkking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Comments back to the reviewers: Screaming Phoenix sorry your bummed man...but you knew that Kim and Ron had to walk a very different path and maybe dark path to fall again for each other so quickly, so tighten your belt for a while bud. Waveform, yes how close does Kim come to a breakdown....well I could tell you, but then I'd have to scrap a whole bunch of writing and I think that my liver would protest being sacrificed in such a manner. Lets focus on the positives during this time...that is everyone of their friends watching out for Kim as they can and looking for Ron, it shows how much some of them are going to change as well. And CajunBear, yes the ride is here it may not be the ride of your young life. But in ways it will change many people (Oh and thanks again).**

**So a big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Let's find out, oh for those of you who want the tar and feathers Screaming Phoenix is auctioning off those off to the highest bidder.**

**Come on CB let's see what kind of trouble we can get in now. Hey don't look at me that way. What am I, a leper?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 2

_Middleton Airport, Middleton. Colorado:_

Monique Jenkins felt like she had been put through a meat grinder. _'First I got up at Two AM to make sure that I got that last report in. Then I had to go to another airport. I thought I saw Stoppable. I just don't believe it. Now neither Mom nor Dad can pick me up. I guess I'll get a taxi…just one more thing.', _she growled.

"Hey Monique, how have you been?", someone suddenly called out.

She turned at saw Felix Renton in his cybernetic chair heading towards her. She also saw a slight blond and a looming giant of a man holding onto her arm. Monique gaped, _'Justine and Big Mike? What gives? How did that happen?', _she thought as she realized in shock that the mistress of gossip at Middleton High School had missed something. "Hey guys." she called you just getting in too?"

"Yeah, late flight Monique.", Justine laughed, "It's good to be home. You gotta ride?"

"Mom and Dad were supposed to meet me, but something came up. Now I'm going to have to rent a cab.", she replied.

"We're renting a mini-van, you can ride with us Mo. I hope you're hungry though, cause we're meeting a few of the guys at the Cow and Chow, Tara's gonna be there.", Felix told her.

"Sure why not, it's been a lousy day so far, maybe having some fun with old friends will cheer me up. Is Kim going to be there?", she asked.

"I don't know. Kim doesn't respond to e-mails anymore. I just hope she's OK.", Justine replied.

"Oh are she and you-know-who still together?", Monique wondered aloud.

"If you want to call it that, yeah. Come on let's get our bags.", Justine told them as they hurried along.

An hour later a large group of Middleton High Alumni were in the fast food restaurant chowing down. Monique couldn't believe it: A bunch of ex-cheerleaders were hanging around with the former bottom-of-the-food-chain members. It was confusing to her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, "Have all you guys lost your minds? Six months ago most of you couldn't stand each other. What gives?", Monique ranted.

Tara finished chewing to answer, "Monique, I think after graduation a few things happened that made some people change their attitude towards others. Let's face it, Bonnie had a life changing experience when Ron went nuts on that Billionaire's boy, then disappearing right afterwards."

"OK then, what's been going on?", Monique asked.

"You mean besides watching Possible spiral downhill and not be able to prevent it?", Bonnie answered.

"Or trying to find Stoppable by using about every legal way there is, including private investigators?", Justine stated.

"Or watching that former boyfriend of mine cheat on Kim the way he is?", Tara brought up.

"Oh, I thought all of you guys forgot about them and everything that they did for us like just about everyone else on this planet.", Monique replied.

"Forget about my best friend and the girlfriend that he _should_ be holding in his arms as we speak? Never.", Felix spat.

Seeing that most were done with their meals. Tara said, "I call this meeting to order."

_'Meeting?',_ Monique Jenkins mused.

Just then two other figures showed up. "Hi guys." an African-American boy called over to them. "Sorry I was late, but I needed a ride and Kim's dad offered. We'll eat afterwards, if that's OK."

"Good, most of the people familiar with this situation are here, I'm glad you can join us Monique and Dr. Possible.", Tara responded to them.

"OK who's been keeping an eye on Kim and Josh,?", Tara continued.

Bonnie and Wade both raised their hands. Bonnie began, "Well I've tried to keep an eye on her all semester. I'm sorry Mr. Possible, but Kim isn't the same girl she was before graduation. She's withdrawn and quiet. Not the Princess that I knew in high school. Something is wrong with her. I don't know what it is. My sources tell me she doing fine with her grades even with the advanced course load that she has on her. I hope that's the problem.", she concluded.

Wade took his turn, "Global Justice has noticed this too and is keeping a very close watch on her. The work right now that she is doing is just staff type work, you know learning how everything works. GJ is a very large organization and it took me almost two weeks to figure it all out myself. Anyway Kim is being watched by several groups right now when she's not at Headquarters, one of them being our guys because of the graduation stuff. There's at least one more group, but we haven't been able to catch any of them. We are still watching the situation by the hour. Dr. Director is sure that something is interfering with Kim. I'm I mean we are not sure who it is yet. I can give you three guesses and the first two don't count. As long as Kim's safety and GJ's security isn't compromised they will not act.", he finished.

James Possible stood up, "Thank you for trying to help my Kimmie-cub. I hope this all gets worked out."

"OK, now about Mankey?", as Tara moved things along.

"He's in and out. Mostly out.", Bonnie told them.

"He's been hitting on girls all over campus.", Tara added, "He asked me out twice. I'm sorry Mr. Possible, but Kim is living with a rat."

"I'm sorry too Mr. Possible, but why would Josh do that? Kim's one of the hottest girls around.", Felix observed

"One more thing.", Justine brought up, "Mankey is in Vegas this week. I tracked his card charges. I don't care to wonder what he's doing. That and the habit of being out on a long weekend or school holiday, he's at a hot spot spending money."

"OK, has anyone found out what might have happened to Ron. Mr. Stoppable let a few of us read the letter. It's obvious that he left on his own accord, but he has completely disappeared.", Tara stated

Wade raised his hand again. "Global Justice has pulled in a lot of favors looking for Ron. If anyone in the Agency knows where he is, they are not talking and nothing has been put in the system. Sorry guys." Taking another breath he continiued, "There _IS _another problem. Global Justice has a filtered version of the events during last summer's graduation and I'm going to have to show it to Dr. Director very soon. It shows the whole shooting match and has audio. Mr. P those aliens were planning on making a trophy of Kim, you know removing her head and mounting it somewhere. That's when all hell broke loose and from the looks of it Ron went full monkey on them. I'm sorry you had to hear this sir.", Wade finished.

James stood up again, "Thank you Wade for letting me know. Ronald always went out his way to protect Kimberly, I guess he took that vow that he made when he was younger very seriously. About the young man in question, wherever Ronald is, he is not using his IDs. He left them on his father's desk. So we have to assume that he had another set made up and is using another name."

"Thanks Wade and Mr. Possible. Is there anyone else?", Tara asked.

Felix raised his hand, "Go ahead, old boyfriend.", Tara smiled.

"OK, all of you know that Ron and I gamed a lot, OK more than a lot. Well I kept all his moves on the computer games, well on both of my controllers. Anyway, I worked out how he plays and I searched the popular games on the internet to see if his profile has shown up...It hasn't." he concluded.

"You can do that?", Wade asked.

"Can't you?", Felix countered.

"Well I haven't tried. I guess if...", Wade was cut off by Tara, "You two can continue this discussion in another place, OK?"

"Well I got something, or at least think I did, earlier today.", Monique added softly amazed at all the friends that were working for her friends.

"Well Monique, what is it?", Tara asked.

"I thought I saw Ron today.", she replied simply.

"WHAT?", Tara asked as she tried to shush everyone down.

"Well I guess I did, but now I'm not so sure.", she replied meekly.

Tara calmed down, "Baby, just take your time and tell us what happened. OK?"

"OK Tara, give me a second to get it straight, it's been a long couple of weeks and I've been up since early this morning.", she replied.

"This morning I had to get to another airport to get the flight home because the one that I usually use had weather and runway problems.", she stopped to take a breath and saw that she had everyone's attention.

"Go on, take your time.", Tara urged.

"Well I was waiting there forever and a day, and was thinking about just how much I wanted to used the whirlpool tonight to relieve the stress you know....Then I was thinking about Ron. And then there he was with some guys in uniform, well he was in uniform too, you know the stuff the Army guys wear when they're out in the field....I don't know what they call them.....", she continued.

"The uniform is called BDUs, Monique. That's Battle Dress Uniform. That's normally what they wear.", Wade jumped in.

"Oh...thanks Wade. Anyway I took off running after them, yelling as they walked off. By the time I caught up with them, he wasn't there. I guess I wanted to see him so much that my mind made him up. I am such an idiot.", she began to weep.

"Monique, you are not an idiot, that's my job. You did good, nobody else has anything.", Big Mike leaned out and put his Ogre-sized hand on her shoulder.

"But I wanted to find him so bad to get him and Kim back together. How can we fix it?", Mo continued to break down.

"Honey, all we can do is watch and wait. We'll keep in touch.", Bonnie told her.

"I do have one question Tara: I thought you were going to Colorado State?", Monique wondered out loud.

"I was Monique, but when I saw what happened to Kim and Ron, I had to stay close and help out. Bonnie needed some help too. I'm still going to be studying in the same fields, but I reversed how I'm going to do it.", she explained, "Anyway, the program at Middleton is going to be one of the best in the country in the next few years. Mrs. Possible already has me lined up for my PhD. Oh, please tell Mrs. Possible that I really thank her for that opportunity Mr. Possible, I'll try to make her proud of me."

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

"Hey Mike are you going into town this morning?", One of the soldiers waiting for the school to start asked.

"Yeah R.T. L. what do you need?", Mike asked.

"Can I get a lift to a dealership? I need to buy a car.", he replied.

"Which one?", Mike asked.

"Just drop me off on auto dealer row. I can make it back on my own.", he told him.

"Sure give me a few minutes.", Mike responded.

An hour later Mike dropped off his friend in Columbus, Georgia, in the middle of most of the automobile dealerships in the city. "Thanks buddy, can I pay ya for gas?, the new guy asked.

"Don't worry about it.", Mike replied.

Three hours later, a new Green Hummer H3 was sitting in the parking lot as Mike drove back up. "Now that's nice.", he complimented.

The new soldier was putting on the plates and base sticker when he got back.

"You got class kid, but that's got to be costing you some bucks my man.", Mike observed.

"Nah, I had a certified check for the hummer, taxes and license fee. I already had insurance lined up too. After I figured what I wanted all they had to do was call the bank that the check was drawn on. An hour later I was on the road.", he told the other soldier.

"Money talks and B.S walks. They like to deal when you don't need a loan.", he stated.

"Where did you get the money?", the surprised Mike asked.

"I had a small trust from my parents' estate. They died when I was young. When I turned eighteen the control went over to me.", he replied.

"Just how much you got?", he asked.

"Oh just enough to get by. If I had a lot of money do you think I'd be here instead of out partying?", the new car owner asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right.", Mike replied.

"So you going to try the Ranger School?", Mike asked.

"Yep, it starts in ten days. Tomorrow, I'm gonna get some PT in, wanna come with me?", the Hummer owner asked.

"I'll pass. You can have all _that_ fun. I'll see ya later kid.", Mike laughed as he went back inside the barracks.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Well what have you learned Maku-san?", Sensei asked his long time friend.

"Nothing my old friend. Why is it the Chosen One does not return? He has no other option now that his maiden has spurned him. What is the matter with him? Does he enjoy the company of males?", the elder asked.

"Fear not, my friend. Stoppable-san is an average red-blooded boy. He only has feelings for one girl. This he has confided in me. No other will be his match. Since she turned away from him, he understands what happens now. We may never see him on the Sacred Mountain again.", Sensei responded.

"We shall see my friend, we shall see.", Maku-san returned to his mediations, _'What is that arrogant cousin of mine up to?',_ he frowned._ 'Unwilling is he to move on from the defeat by the Chosen One. If he hadn't been so gullible when the crazy English Lord filled his ears with the ranting that any sane person would laugh at. Now we are in this mess. I hope he comes to his senses soon before Master Sensei realizes how he has been deceived.',_ he grimaced at the thought of the of what would happen if the school elders found out.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The door bell rang at the Possible home. Anne answered very quickly. "Kimmie, you are member of this household. You don't need to ring the door. You are always welcome.", she told her daughter.

"Oh thanks Mom, I figure since I don't live here all the time and I'm with Josh now, that should be the best thing." Kim Possible replied.

"How have you been honey?", Anne asked pulling her into a warm hug.

"Oh OK, school is pretty hard right now and the GJ duty is boring.", she replied.

"Well go upstairs Kimmie and put your things away. I've got a pot of coffee brewing and a oven full of brownies waiting for you when you get back down. Your Dad is running late at the Center and the twins will be home in a bit to. It's the last night of cheer practice until after the New Year and you know how that can go.", the brain surgeon told her.

Kim did as told. She returned a few minutes later.

"How's Josh, Kimmie?". Anne asked.

"Oh he's out of town and won't be home until after the holidays. He never bothers to tell me what he's doing.", Kim replied.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I thought that you two would spend the time together since you're dating and all.", Anne brought up.

"Well we are dating Mom, but I have my own room in the apartment. We haven't, you know.... you know, mom.", Kim stated.

"You mean not like you and Ronald were?", Anne asked.

"Yeah, that's just what I mean. It's like I'm a piece of furniture or something.", Kim added, "I mean, what's wrong with me?"

"Kimmie there's nothing wrong with you at all, except for your recent taste in men.", her mother told her bluntly.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it. Ron kept things from me. I thought his attitude was just going to wear me down.", she told the surgeon.

"And Josh Mankey doesn't keep things from you, like where he's going to be at Christmas. I know Ronald did the same thing, but it was to make himself better. How do you know that Josh isn't out partying?", she asked.

"I don't, and I'm not going to worry about it.", Kim replied.

"Do you ever wonder about Ronald?", her Mom asked.

"No Mom, I don't, we're history. That's the way it's going to stay.", Kim told her coldly as she turned away.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director looked at the reports. "Do we have any idea who is trailing Miss Possible at the moment? That is, besides us.", she asked her senior agents.

"We've laid several traps for them. They are either very lucky or very gifted.", Agent Jacobs observed.

"Any ideas on who they could be then?", she questioned.

"Maybe one of her old techno villains keeping track of her?", Agent Fields suggested.

"I don't think so. They all seem content at the moment. Drakken has taken his old name back and is working with Dementor. Something about trying to come up with artificial gravity or something for space ships. Miss Go is teaching and dating Mr. Barkin of Middleton High School off and on, currently she is out of country on a beach somewhere. The golfer is running his own course and has his own brand of scotch out that he calls 'Possible Beater'. Amy Hall has been given a grant to explore using Killer Whales to detect sea mines and to do something with them.....I doubt if the United States Navy would pay her what they are if she's just going to go back to jail, though lately we haven't been able to trail her. The Seniors have finally got the teenager's pop star career going and it looks to be a short one. He wants to begin making cartoons. So most of Possible's major enemies are doing things that, at least, look to be legal. Well, except your brother ma'am. It looks like he built two casinos, one in Reno and one in Atlantic City. He's making money hand over fist. The only one that it might be, that we have any idea of, would be Stoppable. But no one has seen him since last summer when he tried to throw Junior through that wall in the mall.", Will Du read the report he had prepared.

"OK then keep up surveillance. Oh, where is Mankey _this time_?", Betty asked.

Agent Fields replied, "He's partying in Vegas. Do you want to know how much alcohol and how many street walkers he's gone through since he got there ma'am?"

"No, I do not. Just keep an eye on him. Bug his room or something. Take no other action. I still don't like the way this happened. Possible and Stoppable should be together. It makes no sense to this old woman.", the Director of Global Justice told them while rubbing her temples.

"Ma'am?", Wade Load brought up, "We finally got the filtering done on the invasion videos. Stoppable was the one who took down the aliens. I've been able to pull it down and I'm sure he was floating or something when he did it. Since Kim was his partner, maybe we should ask her again and show her the whole thing."

"Mr. Load, why has this taken so long?", she asked surprised.

"Well ma'am with everything going on for the last few months it's been on the backburner. Somebody misfiled the videos and we had a heck of a time finding them. Then there was the obscure fluctuations. They had both acoustic and visual echoes in them like some sort of jamming. That took me over a month _after _we decided to look at them again.", he told her as he gave Will Du a hard look.

_Denver, Colorado:_

_'Well, it's about time I bugged Possible again. Always good to keep her on her toes with Ron. She still doesn't realize what she's got there.', _Wendy Marks grinned evilly as she dailed the tech genuis.

"Hello.", Wade responded, "Wade Load."

"Patch me through to Kim Possible please Wade.", Wendy Marks asked.

"Oh Miss Marks...I...uh don't know how to tell you this, but Team Possible has been taken down until Kim Possible graduates from college if then.", he replied.

"Oh I didn't know. I didn't think to check out the web site, I'm sorry Wade. Do you have Kim's phone number, I like to prod her a little to make sure she keeps paying attention to Ron.", she told him.

"Uh... Miss Marks, Kim and Ron broke up last summer. Kim won't talk about the situation and Ron has disappeared.", Wade broke the news.

"What? Last spring, she was flat out in love with that man. We had a deal...If they broke up I got first dibs on Ron. What's she trying to do have the best of both worlds?", Wendy asked more that a little annoyed.

"Here's the number of the Possible house Miss Marks. Good luck with finding Ron. He dropped off the map last summer. No one knows where he is. I'm sorry ma'am.", he ended.

_'Why that no good witch, she knew that I wanted him if she dropped him. I'll bet she never even told him either.', _she thought savagely.

_Middleton. Colorado:_

Monique had finally talked Tara and Bonnie into meeting her at the Bueno Nacho that had been Kim's and Ron's hangout since middle school. "You know it's strange not having them in the booth with me, girls.", Monique told them.

"Yeah, it's still funny how Ron disappeared into thin air. No trace. He didn't take any bank cards. He left all of his identification here too. It was weird, just how he became a non-person. I wonder if he had something like this planned all along. Maybe he was playing us all through high school.", Bonnie told them.

"No, not all the way through high school. Remember when he got all the money? Then he went to Japan. I wonder if those things are tied together somehow. Then Kim said something about a mission that Ron took on his own when she had a 'Cousin Larry Day', as she called it, but that was before the exchange trip as he called it Anyway Wade had set Ron up with a holo Kim. Ron didn't even realize until half way through the mission that he was alone except for Rufus. Remember the climbing school and that girl that Ron got off the mountain? I wonder if he ran off with her. Maybe Wade should look into that girl?", Tara asked.

"Yeah, maybe that Wendy girl is hiding him. Where's she at now?", Monique asked.

"She's over in Denver. It wouldn't be that hard to have her tracked.", Tara told them. She opened her phone. "Wade? Tara....listen have you guys been watching Wendy Marks over in Denver. It seems like she had a bit of a crush on Ron, he may have gone there when Kim and he broke it off...Yeah thanks Wade, I'll call you later."

"He said that they did a look at her about a month after Ron left, but they never found anything. I guess that Global Justice wants to look at her again too.", she told her friends.

---

The phone rang at the Possible home. James picked it up. "May I speak to Kim Possible please? This is Wendy Marks.", the voice sounded.

"One moment.", James replied.

Kim picked up the phone "Hello.", she said simply.

"Kim where is Ron. I heard you broke up with him and if that's true, you broke our truce. I want my shot at him.", Wendy growled.

"Miss Marks, we broke up last summer and he disappeared. I suppose I should have told you then, but you did say you could find out easily enough. I don't know where Stoppable is and neither do I care. Please don't bother me about him again. Goodbye.", Kim responded.

"We are not done about this Possible, you broke your word.", Wendy ranted over the now dead phone line.

"Who was that Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"Oh that was Wendy Marks, she wanted to know about Ron. At least I didn't call him a loser this time.", Kim replied with a smirk.

Anne just stared at her daughter as the younger redhead walked away.

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

The PFC pulled his new SUV up to the parking lot that was close to the famous obstacle course. He had decided to look at it again. He had run it once after Advanced Training and had done fairly well at navigating the monster course.

Another car pulled in next to his. A non-descript man got out of his auto. He was dressed like the PFC, that being in sweats. He walked with a quiet swagger. He seemed to be confident and experienced. He was also friendly. "Howdy son. You know what this is? It's the 'Darby Queen' some say it's the toughest obstacle course in the world. I tend to agree. I'm Captain John Grant, I'm one of the trainers around here.", he told the younger man.

"Sir, I'm PFC Loose', Ronald T. I've run this once just after AIT. I applied for Ranger School. I just passed Airborne School and I'm waiting to start. I thought I'd take a walkthrough again...That is if the Ranger School and the Army doesn't mind, sir.", the younger man asked.

"Well normally we don't just go out here by ourselves. We like to use the buddy system cause it's so tough. I'll tell ya what trooper, I was going to take a run through myself. You wanna tag along?", the Captain asked.

"Sir, that would be great. I know I have a long way to go, but I'd love to give it a try. I'll do my best to keep up with you sir, if that's OK?", the PFC responded.

"OK then, let's go.", the Captain led off.

Fifteen minutes later they were done. "Son that _was _pretty good. It wasn't the fastest time I ever did, but we weren't competing with anybody either. Let's go for a mile run to make sure we're good and loose, then we'll come back and try it again. This time we'll push ourselves, if that's fine with you.", he told the strange young man. '_What's with this kid, that almost killed me. I must be getting old, but then I placed in the top third of the Best Ranger Competition. What gives?',_ he thought to himself.

When they came back both times were even faster. _'What the hell? I wonder if somebody is playing us. Well, we'll find out in a few days.', _he mused. "Well son, what are you doing while you're waiting?", he asked the youngster.

"Sir, I took Basic and AIT here, I didn't have a reason to go on leave, no family so why should I go anywhere? I made a deal with a Mess Sergeant to take the place of one their cooks. I worked as a cook at a restaurant before I came in. I guess it's the one talent I got.", he told the officer

"You're working as a cook during Christmas instead of going home?", he asked the PFC.

"I really don't have a home sir, I'm an orphan. So I don't have a place to go. I thought I'd let somebody who has family have some time off. Anyway, the other cooks over at the AIT Infantry Training Battalion are pretty nice to me. So it's fun.", he replied.

"Anyway son, I'll be seeing you when the school starts up. Good luck son.", he told the PFC.

"Thanks sir, I have duty in an hour and I have to get cleaned up. Thanks Sir, for showing me around. I hope I didn't hold you back too much.", he told the officer.

_'Hold me up? OK, I think it's time to see if this kid is on the up and up. It's going to be Mess Hall chow for dinner tonight. Maybe a couple of the staff would like to check this kid out. He might be too good to be true. I wonder what his files say?', _he thought.

* * *

So it continues...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinkking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**OK now for the answers: CB, yep Kim's going to be watched a lot, and I'll keep an eye out for Screaming Phoenix. He was asking to borrow a lighter the other day. SP ole buddy. You got a lot of it Ron's thriving. Kim is so close, yet so far it's like a knife twisting inside you when you see it. Only one thing is going to really help her. KP's Man, yes it is agonizing for him. He's had to face his greatest fear (Which wasn't monkeys) and decided to do something with his life since the one that he had when he was in high school is now over. Waveform, yes it is amazing how their friends want to help. In my opinion to show change in the canon of how a character is shown in the series, you must show reasons why it happened. The ones to watch are Bonnie and Tara. Their evolution will be part of the story.**

**So a big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Let's find out.**

**Hey CB, all those people out there are still looking at us funny. What do you think it means? CB, CB?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 3

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade Load was working his way though various Military sites on his elaborate home computer system. _'I wonder if Monique is right? If Ron is in the Army or Marines, that would explain why he's not around. Their sites aren't that hard to crack. I'd better do this from home, Betty might blow a fuse if I did it though the Agency's computers.',_ he grinned to himself.

---

_Senior's Island:_

The billionaire looked over the reports. _'Not a word in six long months. Where are you young man? Miss Possible needs you to return to her.',_ he fretted still wondering how this could have happened and the sudden change in the young man and the reports he had on the heroine.

_A Major University Laboratory:_

I'm glad all those students are gone for a month the blue skinned scientist told his midget colleague. "They all make me nervous, I thought we would never get anything finished with all the questions they've been asking. I wish this institution had a different place for us to work on our projects.", he complained.

"Zo, vat are yuz complaining about Drakkzen? I have juz found out Mizz Flanner has constructed ze machine in a zience clazz to perform ze job of the incduzer I had craved for all zos yearz. It waz time to move on, ya?", the helmetless Dementor told Dr. Drakken.

"Yes my diminutive friend, it was time.", Drew Lipsky told his companion.

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

The officer, followed by several other members of the Training Battalion's Cadre, entered the dining hall. It was packed. They paid their separate rations fee and signed in. "What the hell?", one of the Sergeants muttered. "Look at all these guys, there's even a bird Colonel over in the corner chowing down with the rest. Must be pretty good.", he observed.

They got in line for their food. While going through, the Captain pointed out the PFC who had his back to them. His movements were precise and fluid. "That's one of the new guys?", another asked.

"Yeah, the worst case, we'll eat better than we ever have before I guess.", Grant told his comrades.

At that moment the PFC turned around to refill the pans that the servers were dishing from. He looked up and noticed the man that he had a few hours earlier been navigating the obstacle course with. With a smile he gave an nod then returned to his work.

The Mess Hall was clearing out when the Mess Sergeant came up and asked how their dinner was.

"Sarge, this was the best Army food, I have ever had.", a member of the Ranger cadre stated.

"The new kid is good. He's had serious training somewhere. All my cooks were pros even before they came in. That young man outshines them all. I hear you are going to take him off my hands when Ranger School starts back up. Can I pay you to fail him? Maybe then I can talk some sense into him and make a cook outta him instead being of a dumb grunt.", he told them.

"This will tell you how good the kid is.", the Mess Sergeant continued, "I had him here in AIT working KP one day. Something happened with the food that was delivered for an evening meal....Well that kid over there looks up and starts counting. He makes a list out and hands it to me. Three hours later I'm serving Beef Wellington to my troopers. _Heck _I never even had Beef Wellington before and that kid knows how to make it without referring to a cookbook! Surprised the hell out of the Battalion Commander too since he dropped by for dinner that night. He gave me another stripe on the spot...So like I said, I could really use that boy in the kitchen here guys."

"We would fail him for you Cookie, but it seems he has his heart set on becoming a Ranger and his mind's made up. Not only that, but I got a report from the Airborne School. It seems like they'd like to have him back to use as an instructor.", Grant told them, "That and he damn near killed me on the Darby Queen a few hours ago, I'm gonna be sore for a week. We're going to find out what makes young Mr. Loosee' tick. If it's as much as I think, he'll have a brick on the 'Walk' too before it's over."

"Don't you dare kill that kid, he's a culinary treasure.", the Mess Sergeant told them.

"We'll try not to, but it's his decision to try out for the 'A' team. So, if he passes, he's going to earn it like everyone else.", another of the cadre told him.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

James Possible was looking at his daughter when the show came on. He had always liked Snowman Hank a bit; now even more when he found out that it was what caused a truce with the villains that Kim and Ron had dealt with over Christmas a years before. The twins were watching the marathon and enjoying it. James could see the tears forming in his lovely daughter's eyes. He knew better than to say anything. She just held a pillow up to her chest while wearing sweatpants and one of Ron's old jerseys. He wondered just how much she hated Ron.

It had been a subdued holiday without her old best friend and James wasn't sure that he liked it. The Stoppables had dropped by earlier in the day. When they showed up Kim ran upstairs and refused to come down to see them. Hanna seemed to have figured it out when she asked, "Sister?"

At that point Anne had to leave for a few moments as well. When she returned her eyes and nose were very red. James knew that she had been crying hard.

Kim laid on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. _'Why can't I be as numb on the inside as I am on the outside?' , _she thought as her lips quivered,_ 'Why didn't they just kill me? It would have been so much easier than this continuous nightmare.'_

_--_

Monique sat with her friends. She knew that she had to stay away from Kim because of what Monkey boy (as Ron called him) had said, and she hoped that other friends could get close to Kim if she couldn't. Big Mike was holding Justine's dainty hand in his huge paw. _'Talk about opposites attracting, but then that's what most thought about Kim and Ron too.', _she thought sadly,_ 'God, what a terrible Christmas. What a horrible thing to think, but I just can't help it. With those two separated I just feel empty inside.'_

Monique felt a hand cup her cheek. "I'm sorry for you Monique, but Justine and everyone else are doing their best.", the giant told her.

"I know guys, I guess I should go home. You guys need some alone time too. Thanks for being around for me.", she replied as she got up and left.

--

_Las Vegas, Nevada:_

Josh was enjoying the evening. He had a cute blond on one arm and a raven haired vixen on the other. There was the promise of a very good night for him as he bought another round of drinks. _'Yes at least I will be numb if nothing else.'_, he mused, _'I hope that Kim is having fun, this used to be her favorite time of year. I guess that's out the window now. Too bad girl, if your former boyfriend would just show up, then you can go back to rebuilding your life. That is, after you put him six feet under, my dear. I'm sorry but what did the man say...oh yeah you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs. A loser cook like Stoppable ought to know that.'_

After another two rounds he led them into the restaurant for dinner. Two hours later they were headed for his room, none of them very steady on their feet.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Yori and Hirotaka were just entering the ancient school grounds as their old teacher approached them. "Welcome home Yori-san and Hirotka-san, you have been greatly missed. Will you honor me by dining with me this evening, although I know you both to be tired?", Master Sensei asked the two travelers.

Hiro replied, "Master it would be our honor to share our repast with one as yourself. May we have time to make ourselves worthy of attending you?"

"Please, my favorite students. Training gi's in one hour. Please be prompt.", he replied.

When they returned there was a feast laid out for the two. Both looked on in awe. "Master what have we done to deserve such honors?", Yori asked, "We failed in our mission to find Stoppable-san."

"You have honored us still. You have completed your mission with skill and diligence. Though we do not know where the Chosen One is, I am certain that no one else knows either. The only thing that I am sure of is that he still roams the Earth. Now this feast is to honor both of you, as tomorrow you will enter into matrimony. Your families are already in transit and as I promised you will be wed upon your arrival. That will be tomorrow as well. We have stocked a small cabin away from the main campus for your honeymoon.", Sensei told them.

"Sensei Yori-san and I have put off our wedding until after we know the location of the Chosen One. We have taken a vow. We both want to see our work finished before we enjoy our lives while Ron-san cannot with his maid.", Hirotaka explained.

"Then we will have a party for your homecoming then my favored students.", he replied with a smile.

After the dinner Yori and Hiro each went to their own room. However, some of the other senior students had other ideas on them getting any rest and both were hijacked as the American term for taking them off to their respective parties leading up to the special moment. After both Yori and Hiro explained the situation to their friends they decided to join the parties to have a much better time.

Sensei sat in meditation. _'Again nothing. Ron-san always tried to contact me on their holidays. It was a special time for the two of them. Maybe he has indeed passed from this existence.',_ he worried as he felt for the distinctive feel of the Chosen One.

---

_Middleton, Colorado: _

The dark figure stayed hidden in the bottom of the fir tree trying to stay warm in the snow filled air. _'He may come tonight to regain her, I must be ready. To bad that child has no stomach for this. He needs time off or he may crack as well. Cousin's money spends well, I wonder if he knows what it is being used for?',_ he laughed to himself,_ 'If he did he would renounce me to all and the game would be over, but I still may be able to take her for my uses. I must meet with that Bortel again. I wonder how long the chip will work?'_

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

A silent figure flitted among the trees occasionally looking around to make sure he was by himself. _'Good I am alone, I may not have many chances to think and I have to take what time I have.',_ he thought as he wrapped himself deeply in his quiet nook deep in the trees, not knowing when he would get this chance again. He recited softly to himself beginning the sequence like before.

Hours later he looked up to the stars amazed like always at the significance of his place in the cosmos.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade finally found one of the things that he was looking for. The security tapes of the airport that Monique had mentioned. He scanned through hours of tape until he saw her. He fast forwarded through until he recorded the scene that she had described. The picture quality was terrible. _'Dang airport can't they invest in decent cameras?',_ he groaned as he began the filtering process.

The next morning, a red-eyed genius looked up,_ 'Still nothing, I can't prove a thing. Maybe I'll start going back over military records. Stoppable, I am so gonna have a Wade bot kick your sorry behind when I catch you.'_

---

_Several days later. Global Justice Headquarters:_

Kim sat behind manuals studying each with diligence making notes just like she had in every educational endeavor that she had undertaken,_ 'What a drag, who would have thought that saving the world would end up like this for me? Well it's only going to be a couple more weeks till school starts again. At least then I'll have something to keep me busy.'_

Kim looked at the clock on the desk and got up and smiled as she headed for the gym_, 'Oh good, at least I can work out some of my frustrations in the gym. I wonder who's up for a little sparring?' _Kim Possible looked around wanting some action. In a few minutes several very large and mean looking agents joined her.

Two hours later a much more relaxed Kim Possible walked out with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. The ten hardy agents were holding various parts of their anatomy giving her hard looks. She looked over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys tomorrow for some more exercise." Then she went out for a run.

"What did we do to deserve that?", one of them asked.

"Remember, her ex-boyfriend? I wonder if she knows. Maybe I'll transfer, you guys are not going to get me killed over that.", one of them told a few others.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

That night Kim slept well, but a certain young man invaded her dreams. Instead of causing her duress he caused her to calm. She whispered aloud in her sleep, "Goodnight Ron."

A figure crept into her room and put a small cuddle toy in her arms. She automatically snuggled with him with an audible purr. _'Good thing Ronald got this for her when she was younger.', _the brown haired man thought.

The New Year was upon them and the Possible household was a scene of joy and reveling. Kim enjoyed the annual glass of bubbly that her parents let her partake since she was fifteen. The tweebs had been annoying, but just a little less so since both were dating. They had looked nervously at their sister wondering if she was going to make good on her threat that she had made in the spring. Both worried and hoped at the same time. Worried at what she would do to embarrass them , but hoping that she would so that they could see some fire once again in their sister's famous green eyes....Unfortunately, it didn't happen. She sat most of the evening quietly.

---

Wade continued to beat his head on the wall trying to find Ron. Tara had called another meeting right before everyone was supposed to return to their classes. All in all it was a somber Holiday Season for everyone effected. The meeting revealed virtually no new information. All got their assignments and their new encrypted passwords so that they could send information over the internet and by e-mail without the fear of it being read by people that might mean Kim harm.

Since they had no idea of where Ron Stoppable was they knew they couldn't give out that information. Tara closed the meeting with a toast to the former lovers, "May they meet again in this world and may the time be kind to them."

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

"Gentlemen this is the United States Army Ranger Evaluation Course. It is nine weeks long and I can guarantee that it will be the hardest thing that almost everyone of you will ever try to accomplish in your lives. All the instructors are graduates of this course and they know how to get the best out of you. All of you here today are fine examples of members the United States Army. Now I want you to look around. Only thirty to forty percent of you will be here for graduation. The rest you will either be medically dropped or forced out by the strains of the program. Those of you who graduate will be members of one of the most elite fighting forces in the world. Our mission is to be onsite within 18 hours of being called, ready to conduct combat operations. We are normally the first to close with the enemy and engage them. You will learn what it is to be a Ranger. You will know that the mission is the most important thing in your lives. You will learn that you are part of a team and that no Ranger is ever left behind if possible. Upon completion you will be transferred to an existing unit and will be integrated into that unit as a team member. All this for a fifty cent piece of cloth. As of now your asses belong to us. Good luck to you all. Let's move out!", the Senior Instructor yelled.

By the end of the first day, twenty of the over two hundred in the training class quit. The next day ten more had left. By the end of the first week, forty had left the program to return back to their home units.

"Well what do you think Captain?", one of the NCO's asked, "I see that kid is pretty tough. He doesn't look like it though, but then most of the graduates don't look like what anyone would think if they had a chance to think about it at all."

Grant told him, "Wait till you see him on the Darby Queen. I was sore for a week after trying to stay with him. I hope he has the endurance to make it through, I wouldn't mind having him work for me."

"You just want to eat good, Sir.", the Sergeant told him.

"Well that too. Let's get to those reports. We've got a lot of work to do.", the officer replied.

--

Monique was on her way back to the University of North Carolina. This time she paid attention and was on the lookout for Ron Stoppable. By the time she returned to campus she swore that she never realized just how many people her country had in uniform, _'Some of them even looked cute.', _she thought evilly.

The evening before she said goodbye to all her friends that were in town, except for Kim. She gave all of them hugs and they all promised to do what they could to try and fix the situation. She was still frightened that Mankey would try to hurt her or her family. This grated at her as she began to plan for what to do in case Ron ever returned and she had become friends with Kim again. _'Mankey you jerk, you have hurt a number of people that I hold very dear. You better watch where you put your stuff.', _she growled under her breath. Unknown to the beautiful African-American woman, similar oaths were being taken and plans were being made.

---

_A very remote undisclosed location:_

Shego was working on her tan on the warm sunlit beach._ 'In most parts of the world I could be arrested for this, but then I'm not at most places in the world right now.',_ as she thought about the previous evenings proceedings with the sculpted blond haired Adonis that waited on her every whim and want. _'I could spend the rest of my life enjoying the guys here. I hope they have a large supply of them.', _she mused.

She heard a familiar buzzing sound, that ring tone was set for only one person,_ 'What does he want? I thought he retired? After what the Sidekick did, I don't wanna have anything to do with that side of the law again.', _she thought as she opened the connection.

"Yeah Blue Boy, what do you want?", she asked sarcastically.

"You want me to WHAT? That place is like crowded with armed guards.....Military Guards.... You know the kind that say, 'Halt! Who goes there?', and then they start shooting...shooting a lot. They mean to put lots of holes in you, those holes hurt....I know they do, I don't have to experience it again.", she yelled over the phone.

"What? He still hasn't surfaced? That's why? You guys think he's in the service? Why don't you dial the personnel department? They have a lot of people, the military has to have one of those. Tell them you're his uncle or something......OH OK, I'll think about it. Goodbye Drewbie.", Shego shut the connection down growling at the interruption of her vacation.

--

"Hoz did shez take the request Drakken?", The short professor asked.

"About as well as I thought. If she takes it, it's going to cost a lot, but I might be able to negotiate the price since it's for the buffoon...I...a.. mean Stoppable. For some reason Shego's a little scared of him." Drew Lipsky confided.

"I'll call Senior again and let him know. For some reason he wants to find Kim Possible's assistant. They have been on pretty good terms over the years. Sometimes I wonder just how serious the old billionaire was about villainy. He always told us it was a hobby, who knows maybe he wasn't joking.", the blue skinned ex-villain mused aloud while casually playing with a vine that was growing out of his neck.

---

_Senior Island:_

"Father, I would like to see my Blue Fox again. I am sure that I can convince her to show her love for me.", the pampered teenager pouted.

"Junior, give up this dream of yours. Those Princesses are quite enthralled with you my son. Please look to them. Miss Possible, if she ever comes to her senses will never be _your _Blue Fox my son. It's for the best that she must find him, and we must help her in this quest even if she doesn't realize it is a quest as yet.", the older man told his offspring. He casually looked at the number of the incoming call and smiled.

"Dr. Lipsky.", Senior said, "How nice of you to call me. Have you gotten hold of the other former major players?"

"Yes, I understand as well....she might have to be highly compensated to try that job, but we do have to know.....Thank you again for you assistance in this matter my old friend...I will talk to you later after you have had responses from the rest....yes, yes. Goodbye, my friend.", he shut the connection down.

---

_Duff's Island, somewhere near the Isle of Skye, off the coast of Scotland:_

The balding redheaded man pulled out his sand wedge. '_Me game's been a bit off lately and I'm gonna have ta play in the sna to get me edge back.',_ he smiled in the strong snowstorm that was engulfing his new course. Luckily he had very large lights, keeping the ice covered course well lit in the early evening blizzard.

He heard the unmistakable of sounds of the pipes playing "Highland Cathedral", so he picked up his SAT phone.

"You have found the world's greatest golfer. What da ya need man?, he shouted over the raging snowstorm.

"Get inside man, so that you can hear us Killigan.", Drew shouted over the din.

"What man, I canna hear ya. I'll call ye later laddie.", he shouted back as he closed his phone and pulled out a rather large flask. He eyed the sweet nectar otherwise known as Possible Beater lovingly, as he put the opening to his lips. "Ahhhh, now that's a man's drink.", he said aloud not caring if he was alone.

---

_Penchco Labs. Upperton, Colorado:_

The bespectacled professor looked up from his workbench._ 'That was a funny sound.',_ he thought to himself. He returned to his work._ 'The new chip would be nearly undetectable by current methods employed and the signal is much higher, almost into gamma ray spectrum. The battery will last much longer and the device is even smaller. It is only 10 percent the size of the one that mystery man took from me last summer. What IS that noise?',_ he got up to investigate.

Cyrus walked into the back part of the lab and reached to turn the light on. "Good evening my friend.", a voice behind him hissed.

Before the inventor of the compliance and emotion control chip could turn, there was an arm around his neck from behind and a dagger at his jugular. Dr. Bortel stood perfectly still. This had happened before and the feeling was the same.

"Well my friend, have you made any enhancements to that device that I asked you for last year?, the strong figure asked from behind.

"Yes... Yes I have. It is much better now. The battery life is good for nearly two full years and the frequency range that it works in is much higher, and it hops in a predetermined manner which is controlled by the controller. I have one small problem with it. Since it is much smaller I cannot shield it from raw emotions. Those must still be in check or it will fry the chip within a matter of hours.", he responded, knowing from past experience, what the threats were.

"Very good Dr. Bortel. I want a new chip, controller and insertion device with instructions, or you know what happens.", came the reply from behind.

"Yes I...I understand, and no questions either.", he stated as he was released to gather the needed items.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Kim Possible sat across the desk from the Commander of Global Justice. Betty began, "Miss Possible you have completed the first part of your training. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you before I release you back to begin your spring semester. As you know the next semester will be just as hard as the fall one was. By the time you finish in June you will have completed the equivalent of two years of college instead of one, like most students. You're free weekends will still be spent here going back over staff reports. I know it's dull, but you need the background on some of these villains that we are constantly tracking. So far you have done quite well. Do have anything to ask at this time Kimberly?"

"An observation ma'am. I knew that reading manuals and case history is important, but isn't apprehending the crooks important as well?", Kim asked

"You are quite right. It is said though, that there is the right way, the wrong way and the Global Justice way. We feel you must have the background in our methods to integrate into our system, this is not like when you ran around the world at our and others requests. Now I have something to show you and to ask you.", with that Dr. Director pushed a button and a portion of a wall slid down, "We have finally gotten a very good filtered version of the events that happened during your high school graduation. I don't know how much you know, I'm not sure how much you witnessed or remember. However since you were on scene I would like to have your input on the matter.", she told Kim as the video began to play.

Kim watched in awe as the scenes played out again. There she was out, with the giant alien holding her up by one leg. This time she knew what he said. She grew pale as he tossed her aside when Ron attacked him. She felt herself cheering him on knowing that he HAD to win in order to save her from a terrible fate. She witnessed the young man beat the great alien in a contest of strength and then more so when they began to fight. Then as both aliens charge the solitary human, he threw them both into the sky. A moment later there was a flash. The floating young man drifted down to her, helped her up and then she threw herself into his arms.

"Well Kimberly, why didn't you tell us that Ronald was able to do these things? You should have been forthcoming with that information.", Dr. Director asked.

"Ma'am, at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and I wasn't sure. Then I waited for Ron to give the the answers as to why he could do this. He simply told me that he couldn't because of promises that he made. I told him of my concerns for the health of my children, as you know we were considering marriage at that time. Then Global Justice made it perfectly clear to me that the Agency did NOT want Ronald as a member of the Agency. I assumed that you didn't care that he had some sort of advanced capabilities. And I didn't really know at the time if this was a one time deal or it was actually part of him. I can't find out now since he disappeared after we broke up.", she responded.

"Kimberly do you know where Ronald Stoppable is now?", Betty asked her trainee directly.

"No ma'am. I do not. Nor do I have any interest in him now either. I am living with Josh Mankey while I attend college.", she stated flatly.

"Do your parents have any concerns about your choice of roommates, young lady?", Betty asked curtly.

"They may have, but I am an adult. I will made my own decisions in that regard ma'am. That is a private matter and not open for discussion.", Kim told her.

"Very well Kimberly. You are dismissed to return to Upperton. Good luck.", she told the teen.

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

Captain Grant was watching the current class that was nearing the halfway point of their training. He had a huge smile on his face as they ran by in formation at double time cadence, singing with their instructors. _'It looks to be a good class.',_ he smiled.

--

Instructor: C-130 rollin' down the strip.

Students: C-130 rollin' down the strip.

I: 64 Rangers on a one way trip.

S: 64 Rangers on a one way trip.

I: Mission's a secret, destination's unknown

S: Mission's a secret, destination's unknown

I: They don't know if they'll ever go home.

S: They don't know if they'll ever go home.

I: Feelin' alright 'bout it.

S: Feelin' alright 'bout it

I: Feelin' alright 'bout it.

S: Feelin' alright 'bout.

I: Momma, Momma, have you heard?

S: Momma, Momma, have you heard?

I: I'm gonna jump from an iron bird.

S: I'm gonna jump from an iron bird.

I: Stand up, hook up, shuffle to the door.

S: Stand up, hook up, shuffle to the door.

I: Jump right out and count to four.

S: Jump right out and count to four.

I: If my main don't open wide, I got another one by my side.

S: If my main don't open wide, I got another one by my side.

I: If that one fails me too, look out world I'm comin thru.

S: If that one fails me too, look out world I'm comin thru.

I: If I die in the old drop zone.

S: If I die in the old drop zone.

I: Box me up and send me home.

S: Box me up and send me home.

I: Feelin' alright about it.

S: Feelin' alright about it.

---

Grant's smile got even bigger._'Yes, this is a good class.'_ Already several members climbed to the top and they weren't even the ranking members nor the most experienced. The Captain smiled knowing that he was being transferred to the 2nd Battalion soon. He knew just a couple of this class that might make great additions to that force in the Northwest. All they had to do was get through the next five weeks.

* * *

The song near the end is done in cadence to marching and double timing in formation.....Ask any old grunt they can tell you.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: Screaming Phoenix, I think Ron has a pretty good idea of what the genius Wade Load can do. Yeah Kim's fighting this and it's gonna be hard. CB, yeah Kim's on the low end of the cycle right now. Ron has support, he's with people that want him to succeed, now as for the Jody Calls, I was going to do a scene of Basic Training, but I thought---nah---'Jody's got your girl and gone, yer left right left'---see I still remember it. Waveform, have you been watching my computer again? Kim does have a shell life, a duo personality. The real one inside that's trying to surface screaming for help and the facade on the outside that no one can crack. The one that was created for her. Joe Stoppingham, I wish it was that easy, why did Ron leave in the first place? In the back of his thick (dangerously thick) skull remains the one thing that he has always worried about, "Am I good enough?" Here he is dating the hottest girl in town, he's a star football player, he saves the world. What's in the back of his mind. "Am I good enough for her?", and when he sees the evidence right in front of his nose he's sure that he's not. Should he just take the abuse that he knows is going to come down on him and have everyone call him the loser that he feels he is? Or does he go and do something with his life? Maybe he should have stayed and caled Mankey out, but in Stoppable's mind he gambled and lost. He had one good throw of the dice and it came up snake eyes. What he didn't know was that somebody loaded the dice. Daccu65, I didn't know that BN was serving snake and lizard burritos...Fun is getting ready. And your memories sound like fun too, roasted officer cadet over a slow fire.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Let's find out.**

**CB, um.... how come your wearing a bomb disposal suit?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 4

_A desolate warehouse. Lowerton, Colorado:_

Josh and Kim were here at the warehouse because the master had summoned them. "Miss Possible please sit down.", he told her. She complied and sat with grace on the lone wooden chair in the room.

In a moment he had a needle in her arm and a couple of minutes later her eyes were drooping as the sedative took hold. "Why did you have to do that?", her boyfriend snarled.

"Be quiet servant.", he shot back, "or do you want to have the girl go Kung Fu on us? I am removing the old chip and replacing it with a new and improved model. With that and adjusting her medication this will work out much better. The new chip is just as capable and is harder to detect. Remember if the Police Agency finds it on her, they will be asking you questions. You have no idea how to reach me except for my cell phone and I can just walk away and you'll have to explain how Miss Possible ended up with drugs in her system, do you really think that they will believe your story about someone who _made _you drug your girlfriend? Now I must be gone for a few weeks this spring to make things ready for another trap that we are setting for the outsider." Turning back the masked figure extracted the old chip and a few moments later replaced it with a much smaller one. This time he had tied Kim's hair forward and needed no help from the American teenaged boy.

"There, we are finished. That chip should last for two years. We still have to test it for compliance, do you want to wait here or outside since you don't have the stomach to see Miss Possible try to kill herself?", he snapped.

"I'll wait outside if you don't mind sir.", Josh replied, "I never know when the gun is loaded."

"Good choice, you never know when you might get lucky and I forget to unload it.", he laughed.

Ten minutes later there was the sound of a gunshot. Josh, with a knot in his belly, rushed into the over large room cringing, hoping not to see the beautiful redhead on the floor in a pool of blood.

---

_MIT:_

Justine looked at the filtering that she had put in place. She was not a computer expert, but she knew more about that subject than most people that had their PhD's in her profession. _'Wade was right, that nine foot monster was going to make Possible into some kind of trophy. I don't condone killing, but the next time I see Stoppable I'm going to give him the biggest kiss he ever thought imaginable. If he and Possible ever get together I'll just tell Kimmie that I owed him. I guess I better warn Mike though. Wouldn't be right for Mike to get tossed like that alien did.',_ she mused, figuring out that she now liked Ronald Stoppable much more.

She picked up the phone and called Felix, "Renton, get your butt over here! We have a problem."

---

_Upperton University:_

Both former Middleton High School cheerleaders looked beat. "Wow, I thought Possible was rough.", Bonnie commented as she winced, "That new Chinese girl is an animal. I know that I'm going to need some whirlpool time to ease the pain. How long did that practice go anyway.....all week?"

All Tara could do was nod and they dragged themselves out of the torture chamber that used to be called a gym. "What was that girl's name again?", Tara asked.

"I think it was Chin or something, oh yeah, Suzie Chin. She just showed up as a grad student from Stanford or someplace. I think I found a new person to hate.", Bonnie told her.

"Sorta makes you long for the good old days, doesn't it, B?", Tara asked beginning to tear up again.

"Yeah, it does. Come on, don't go down that road again Tara. We have to keep it together for the others.", Bonnie cautioned.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Yori and Hiro finished their evening exercises and had entered a quiet room to meditate. As they both assumed the lotus position another figure entered as well. Both got up and bowed to the Master who decided to join them.

"How was your last mission, honored students?", Maku-san asked

"It was mostly watching and waiting. Has Master Sensei not informed you of the results, Honored Master?", Hirotaka asked, surprised.

"Master Sensei has filled me in on the 'high points' of the mission, but not the specifics. Would you care to enlighten this old man?", he asked

"Honored Master I would think that should be left up to Master Sensei to divulge that information. We are but humble workers, we gather the data. We report directly to him, so it may be in the best interests of all for you to get a complete briefing from our head instructor.", Yori countered.

"Can you at least tell me where the Chosen One is, then?", he forced.

"Master, what we can tell you is this. Stoppable-san is nowhere in the greater Tri-city area near Middleton, Colorado, USA..", Hirotaka informed him.

"Can you guess where he might be?", he questioned.

"Not at this time Master. We have noticed most who knew Ron-san have been searching for him, except for Possible-san. There was some sort of breakup between the Chosen One and his maid.", Yori added.

"It seems that Kim-san has become involved with an individual that she had dated years earlier. Many of her friends do not understand her betrayal of her lover, or his betrayal to her, for the moment it is confusing for us on the outside. We had no orders to intrude, so we only observed Master. Did you wish us to do otherwise?", Hiro asked.

"No, of course I did not wish you intrude or make yourselves more visible to anyone that may have been paying attention to the situation." Maku-san replied.

"Then we have nothing more to add Master, unless Master Sensei authorizes us to do so.", Yori finished.

---

_Lowerton, Colorado, USA:_

Josh quickly re-entered the nearly bare room and glanced around, hoping to not see Kim Possible on the floor laying in a pool of blood. He looked and was amazed. She still stood, and there was a hole in the opposite wall. The gun she was holding was pointed directly at the hole, but there was no expression on her face.

"Very good Miss Possible, now look around and see Mr. Stoppable…very nice, now aim at him….very nice…now squeeze the trigger", as a bullet went through a picture of her ex-boyfriend. "I'm sure you missed, Miss Possible. Squeeze the trigger until the gun is empty please, and smile while doing so.", he urged.

Five more times came the crashing sound as all the bullets found their target from the smiling redhead.

"Miss Possible, the next time you see Ron Stoppable, it will be your assignment to kill him after you find an appropriate weapon. Please do not disappoint me.", he told her, "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand that my mission is to terminate Ron Stoppable.", she replied flatly, _'You bitch! You have to kill him now? I wish we were dead. Please God in heaven make this torture end.'_

"Very good Miss Possible, please hand me back the gun and return to your seat.", he instructed. He smiled as she did what she had been told what to do.

"So you were worried about the safety of our young assassin, Mr. Mankey? Very good my semi-trusted servant. Since you have exhibited some affection for Miss Possible, I may have other plans later, but for now when she comes to her senses, take her out to lunch. I think that her old favorite spot with Stoppable would be the right place considering how much we have accomplished today.", he laughed, "And make sure you trash talk him, as you Americans say. Just in case he has friends around that are still in contact with him."

"I thought you wanted the honor of killing the loser yourself, master. Wouldn't having Kim kill him break that honor code or whatever it is?", Josh asked.

"Not at all, Miss Possible is also my weapon now as well. It would be a nice twist though I'm not sure how well she could remove his head. We could find out with you servant!", he told Josh sharply, "Take this also, this is her new prescription that her woman's doctor gave her incase anyone asks. Have her keep this in her purse. The drugs should be in your mailbox by the time you return to your apartment." He handed him the paper to show the medications listed.

"Sir, I suppose you are right. I won't argue.", he replied.

"Come on Kim. Let's go out to Bueno Nacho for lunch. I know you're hungry.", he told the redhead.

They left the building with Kim Possible holding onto her boyfriend's arm while still a little unsteady on her feet.

---

_Camp Rudder, Florida:_

The Captain looked over the men that he was in charge of. Eight and a half weeks of strenuous, no, make that tortuous training and evaluations left those trainees that remained in the class, appear very roughed up. One third of those that been dropped were sent back for re-evaluation. They helped motivate the rest of their peers. Captain Grant was happy. No one had died during this class and most of the injuries were relatively mild only a few torn muscles and joints. Not many broken bones either. The class had been living off MREs for two months. Most had lost nearly forty pounds on the Ranger diet. Considering that they burned off over 8000 calories a day it's a wonder that they all didn't look like living skeletons.

It would be over soon for them. Graduation was coming up and then was the re-assignments. Since the Captain was leaving they were going to let him pick a few recent graduates to go with him. He got to pick them himself and he had his eyes out for about ten men that caught his eye. There was a Spec 4 Brian Wilson, and several PFC's including the one who cooked_._

'_Man is he gonna go far, all he has to do is not get hurt or killed in the next few days. That Loosee' kid sure showed everyone when Hobbs got hurt. On their fourth run through the Queen, one of the RI's ripped into him about leaving Hobbs behind, trying to get him to make a decision. The kid's solution: pick Hobbs up and carry him through the course. What really surprised everyone was when the kid got some of the other trainees to help him get the much larger man over the obstacles. Leadership, that's what's going to make the difference as a Ranger. Loosee' has the leadership qualities, the athleticism and the skill set to make him a truly great soldier. All he has to do is survive, then he's mine.',_ he rubbed his hands evilly at the thought of the good food that he could make and the skills the kid had displayed in the field.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hey Ned, why don't you give us some of those nasty Nacos that Kim's former loser boyfriend came up with. They're lowlife food, but we might as well have some since we're at a lowlife fast food place.", Josh Mankey said with a laugh.

With that Ned reached out and slapped Josh right across the face.

"Why did you do that, you geek?", Josh shouted.

"Because you're an obnoxious jerk, Mankey! If you want to take this outside then let's go.", Ned snarled.

"I ought to kick your butt Ned, but I have a better idea. I'll just sue you instead.", he yelled pulling Kim out of the restaurant roughly.

From all across the Bueno Nacho restaurant, there was a roaring applause. A quiet slim figure stood up and followed them outside. She made her way to the apartment complex that she knew that they would come back to in time. All she had to do was wait.

---

_Washington, D.C.:_

In the shadows, a small lithe creature waited until the guard passed. It moved with the silence of a shadow itself. Moments later, before the guard returned, it was inside. It finally found the office that it needed and quickly opened the door. Once inside it made use of the passwords and began check on files._ 'Nothing here. It was a wild goose chase and a waste of time and the very real chance of being caught. I hate those guys. They are gonna pay and not just money.', _the green eyed villainess snarled to herself.

Twenty minutes later she was in the air flying low over the Potomac River making sure that she avoided the advanced radar that covered this part of the United States. Occasionally she checked her sensors to make sure that she wasn't being tailed by fighter aircraft. Shego didn't want an air to air missile up her tail pipe..

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load watched his former team leader, Kim Possible, enter his office. "Please sit down Kim.", he asked, "This is just a scanning device. We found some abnormalities in your blood work during your physical. So we're going to check your medication and I'm going to put this on you to make that everything is OK. Now has there been a change in any medication Kim?", he asked.

"Oh yes, I guess I forgot to tell the nurse. I have a new 'woman's' doctor and she changed my BC pills. I was having trouble with some things you know. She thinks this will fix it. I've been pretty irregular lately, a lot of female athletes are that way from time to time. Do you want a copy of the prescription Wade?", she asked her old friend.

"If you don't mind Kim. That's Global Justice's policy when certain parts of someone's physicals deviate from the baseline.", Wade explained.

"OK Wade I have the paper in my purse, but I can give you a package of the pills to test just in case.", she responded.

"Thanks Kim, I sure appreciate it. I'm sorry for troubling you.", he told her.

Wade looked at the display on the device that he had placed on her. "Looks like you're good to go here too Kim. You want to go down to the cafeteria for lunch, I'm hungry and been going since 5 AM.", he asked.

"Sure Wade, I'll meet you in cafeteria 4-D in an hour.", she told him as she left.

---

_Upperton University:_

"Hey babe how ya doing?", Josh asked Tara as he tried to put his arms around her in the hallway as she was trying to get to her next class.

"Drop dead you jerk!", she responded.

"Hey what did I do?", he asked sweetly.

"You broke up two people that I love very much. Don't ever talk to me again!", she spat.

Josh reached to grab her arm. "But baby I thought we could talk about it. You know, us and past times. Maybe go out for dinner and a movie, just like you used to enjoy.", he continued.

"Like I said Mankey, drop dead!", she snapped as she slapped him across the face.

Casually, he turned away and walked off. _'Man how can it get so wrong? She used to love me. Maybe after Stoppable comes back and Kim kills him, Tara will come back to me.'_

He turned to walk away when he walked into another old girlfriend. "Hey Bon-Bon, what about dinner tonight?", he asked not realizing she had just witnessed the whole preceding episode in the hallway.

In a heartbeat, her arms were around him. _'Ahhh, this is much better!', _he mused until a moment later he felt her knee smack into his groin with a great deal of force. He was kneeling over in agony when the former cheerleader drove her elbow down into the back of his neck dropping him to the floor, where Josh was now writhing in pain. There were tears forming in his eyes while he was trying to get them to uncross.

Bonnie leaned forward and snarled, "Josh Mankey, listen to me Monkey boy....you have hurt three very good friends of mine. Stay away from Tara. Let's not go through this ever again, do you understand me? No one, but no one rips on Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable but me. Do you understand you little dweeb? Oh, and you might want to put some ice on that, or they'll be the size of basketballs by this time tomorrow."

After she left, Josh found the strength to stand, got up and left the campus. A few hours later he was feeling much better. But then most people have that much booze in them, would not be feeling much in the way of pain either.

Walking back to the apartment Josh couldn't care less about the cold. He hardly even noticed the snow that was coming down almost horizontally with a fierce wind pushing it along. Seeing an unfamiliar form in the street light he could tell it was feminine. He hoped she was a looker, but at this point he really didn't care._ 'Heck it could be the lunch lady from high school for all I care right now.' , _he mused wickedly.

He reached out and grabbed what he could first. "Oh hi.", she said, "You must be cute guy that all the girls are talking about around the apartment complex."

"Yea, I guess I am at that. The name's Bosch...I mean Josh.", he slurred.

"Hi Josh, my name is Linda Lang. The guys call me Sleazy Linda.", she gushed, "Have you ever dated a Chinese girl, Josh?"

"Well I guess I'm going to get to, now.", he smiled, "Here give me a kiss and then we can talk about 'us'."

"Sure.", she told him as she nuzzled close. She reached up and grabbed him by the side of the neck. Josh dropped to the ground for the second time in less that eight hours.

"Sleazy Linda?", another feminine voice laughed from the shadows, "Oh wait till Sensei hear's that one. He'll spew his sake all over the place." Just then Suzie Chin appeared.

"OK then Sue, what are we going to do with the pervert?", Wanda Wang asked.

"We could leave him out here to freeze to death.", Suzie suggested hopefully.

"Sensei was specific: No scalp taking...I mean no homicides until we find out what happened between Ron-san and Kim-san.", Wanda reminded her teammate.

"OK, I guess it was a bit too much to ask. A nice simple way of getting rid of a nuisance if you ask me. OK then what should we do with the 'boytoy' then?", Sue responded.

"Let's stay out here with him for awhile and make sure he gets nice and cold. Then we'll drag him up to his apartment, ring the doorbell and leave. By the time Possible-san gets him inside we will be gone and it will take hours before he warms up. With luck, he may catch pneumonia and stop bothering the women on campus for a few weeks.", 'Wanda' suggested.

"OK, how about we leave him in a dark spot while we can get a cup of tea at the cafe up the street. No need for us to be uncomfortable too.", Sue replied.

"Sounds good to me, but you have to buy, I forgot my money.", 'Wanda' told her.

"When don't you forget your money, sister.", Sue replied as she made quick work of moving Josh into a quiet place where he wouldn't be disturbed for a while.

When they returned nearly an hour later, the snow had begun to accumulate on the quiet artist. A few minutes later a shivering Josh Mankey was half carried into his dwelling as a redhead quietly drew a hot bath for him.

---

_Camp Rudder, Florida:_

It was the last training mission for the current crop of Ranger Trainees. The last exercise, they put everything they could into the last burst before graduation. It was a night exercise now, and a very confusing one at that for the trainees. PFC Loosee' was leading like he had on several occasions. The team had completed the hardest part of the mission and were moving to the extraction point. They were being pursued and were engaged in a running gun battle called a fire fight. The PFC had split his small force. The main contingent was bringing in the object. The small remaining force was keeping the pursuers at bay. Then it happened, the leader stepped in a hole. He grunted as his knee twisted at an odd angle. The hiss in his voice stopped the others as he hit the ground hard.

The others looked. Ron snapped his fingers and pointed at four of his men and waved his hand in a circular motion. They moved out like and oiled machine. The evaluator nodded, '_Good, setting up security'. _The PFC then pulled out an Ace Bandage out of his ruck and started to wrap his knee up. One of the others quickly took over.

The evaluator looked at the leader, "Son you got enough points to graduate, what are you going to do?"

"It won't be fair to the others if I wimp out. I gotta go and try to finish.", he told him.

The leader looked at the remaining team members, "OK, if I don't keep up, you leave me. That's an order. You got it? I mean it. The mission is more important than one guy. What would you do in a real situation? Now help me up.", he ordered.

The leader tried a few limping steps and snapped his fingers again. The security returned and he pointed. They took off at a jog, keeping the opposing force at a distance. For the rest of the night they moved until they were out of ammunition. By Four AM the smaller force was at their pickup point and were in the process of being extracted.

From the moment that he twisted the knee the rest of that night was a true agony for the leader of the unit. Several times he had stumbled and fallen. His teammates finally took his ruck like he had done several times during training, for others. When they got off the chopper at the end, the medics had to cut his uniform pants from his leg because the knee was so swollen. At the debriefing his leg continued to swell. At the end of it they were told that they had passed the course.

Ron hung his head. Captain Grant came up along side the PFC. "How you doing son?, he asked.

"I'm sorry I messed up sir. I really screwed up out there. If I hadn't gotten hurt we could have beaten the fastest time in the last three years. I guess I'll have to start all over again. I thought that I had it too.", he told the officer.

"Son, you got hurt. Then you checked yourself out after you made sure security was setup while you were in pain and began to treat yourself. Then the evaluator tells you that you had passed, but you worried about the team, not about yourself. So the mission was a success. Plus you got a few guys, that though they had the skill set to become good Soldiers and Rangers, step up and finally become team players. Therefore, you did what a bunch of us couldn't do. That makes you a leader, PFC. That makes you a Soldier and that's what's going to make you a Ranger. You passed the course. Right now, I'm sending you in for treatment. I'll see you at the hospital. I want to know a couple of things. First do you have any friends or family coming to graduation? Second, how about coming out to Ft. Lewis with me? I'm being transferred there and I'm allowed to bring ten guys with me.", Grant told the PFC.

"Sir, I'm an orphan with no friends and I don't have a girl. I would love to be stationed at Ft. Lewis.", he replied.

"Good then, now can I have the honor of placing your Ranger tab on you at graduation?", Grant asked.

"Sir, you mean I really passed?", he asked.

"Yes son, you really did. Good job. Get fixed up and lets get ready to have some fun out in the Northwest.", he laughed slapping the younger man on the shoulder.

The meat wagon took the PFC off.

---

_Fort Benning, Georgia:_

"Gentlemen, repeat after me, the United States Army Ranger Creed.", the Senior NCO stated

"Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession....."

.

.Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier.

.

"Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude to fight onto the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor."

"Welcome aboard Rangers!", he shouted

"Rangers lead the way! All the way!", all members responded.

_'I made it! Damn, I really made it! I was able to do it without all their help. Maybe I can find my place in the world now.',_ he smiled.

"Come on buddy, let's go get a beer.", one of the older graduates asked him.

"I can't have a beer Ike, I'm only eighteen, I won't be nineteen for a few more weeks.", he replied, "But I can have a soda."

"Come on RTL let's party anyway, you're buying.", a couple of new Rangers laughed as they pulled him along.

* * *

Well it looks like things are moving along nicely now. See ya next time.

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Waveform, yes what has been done to Kimberly Anne I wouldn't do to my worst enemy. Miss Wang and Miss Chin refer to each other as 'sister' much the same people who have grown up and shared hazards together. So as far as I can tell they are not related at least closely and I'm not sure I want either of them making an example out of me. As for Josh getting worse....well ya never know. CB, yes Kimmie got an upgrade, she is now 'programmed' to terminate Stoppable. I wonder what can fix her? As for the calls you don't know just how close I came to using some Jody Calls too. S P, you are correct in being programmed to kill going against Kim Possible's inner mind set. This will help to cause stress on her mind, though I doubt if the Master cares one bit. As for Ron getting off his back...well he just lost the girl of his dreams because in his mind he screwed up. He knows that he can never make it right again and has to go his own way...And it can be a very dangerous way.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Hey did Waveform just say "bring on chapter 5"? All right let's do it. Sniff, sniff hey anybody smell something burning?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 5

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Josh cringed as he he took the phone call. "I have studied the Police Organization's standard procedures. It's normal to give time off to those that have completed their first year of enhanced training to reward the trainees for their efforts. Miss Possible has done very well and she should be getting some much needed rest.", the master told him.

"But sir, I'm sure that Kim would enjoy spending some time with her family. They have been very close before she went off to college and I am not sure that her parents tolerate me very well. I'm not sure they will approve of their daughter going off for two weeks of vacation sir.", he replied hoping to get away for some 'relief.

"I do not care whether her family approves or not, servant. I only care for the affect on the outsider. You will do as I require or I will carry out my threats on your families and friends. Do you understand, weakling?", he snarled over the phone.

"Yes sir, I understand. Where do you want us to go on our little _'vacation' _then?", Josh asked wondering what hell hole the Master had decided to trap them in.

"Be happy Mankey, you are going to Hawaii, all expenses are already paid. Make sure that you display Miss Possible on you arm prominently and that she is recognized. I wish for the media to announce that she is on vacation with her very handsome boyfriend. We have kept her separation from the 'outsider' quiet so far and so has everyone else, I suppose he is a pariah to them as well. I will consider our actions as a way of benefiting the ungrateful world, maybe after we are done we can put picture of us holding his head in triumph. Think what that will mean? Everyone will know that I have my honor back! Now I want news coverage so that Stoppable knows where you are. When he shows his face, I will have a flight to Maui ready for you. Make sure he follows you there, I will take care of the rest. With any luck you will be free of me and will be able to release Miss Possible as well. Make sure you do as I say. Your tickets are at the counter of Island Airlines under your name, with the hotel reservations included as well. Enjoy your stay, it is supposed to be very nice this time of year...Nice enough for a funeral.", he told the teenager with a sickening laugh.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director looked at the five remaining prospective Agents that had begun training the previous year. "Good job ladies and gentlemen. You are now almost halfway through your accelerated training program. You have worked very hard and have earned the next two weeks off. Report back here at 0700 sharp, on July 12th, Dismissed.", she told them.

Jessie Parker was almost in hysterics. "Kim we actually got some time off. I am just going to chill for a bit. What about you?", she asked.

"I...I don't know, I'll ask Josh to see what he wants to do. I should know tonight.", Kim replied as she walked out of the under ground facility with the rest of the students.

--

"Well, what do you think Mr. Load.", Dr. Director asked.

"Well she looks like the same Kim Possible, but her reflexes are a bit off. She still doesn't have that fire, you know, that spunk that she showed all the way through high school. I don't know ma'am, but I'd still wait to teach her the level 14 passwords. Somethings just not right, maybe it's that I'm overcautious. You know it could be that she's maturing and growing out of the need to show off.", Wade observed hopefully.

"I hope so too Mr. Load, but don't think that you're the only one that's noticed the difference. For now, I'll take your advice. Kim Possible won't get through level 11 passwords just to be safe.", she replied.

--

_Upperton University:_

Bonnie Rockwaller and her best bud, Tara King, were cleaning out their dorm room. "It's going to be so nice getting home for a couple of months B. I just wish we didn't have to go to that cheerleader camp in Hawaii the week after next. I mean I really want to go, but I want to be home for a bit too.", Tara confided, "You know Bonnie, I'm adding some course load next year, I'm going to work on picking up my degree in physical therapy too so I can cover the mental and physical ends of making people better after they get hurt, it won't make too much difference right away, but after I get my masters in the physical end it will pay for my PhD on the mental end."

"Aren't you going overboard with the classes T? I mean you can't be everything to everybody Tara. I mean geeze you'll grind yourself down. And the Hawaii trip, yeah I want to go to there to rest on the beaches for a while and work on my tan, not to bust my tail at an advanced cheer camp. I had enough of those with Possible in high school.", Bonnie replied to her friend.

"Well I'm going to try and make the most of it after Josh used me I'm not sure that I want a relationship for a while. So this will keep me busy, and I don't think that there's many out there that cover both ends of therapy so I might just be making a nich for myself. Anyway Suzie said it would make us a lot better if we attended this camp and it is paid for by some sponsors. I guess we should go Bonnie.", she said.

"Yeah, I know, it's going to be sweaty Bon-Bon time again.", Bonnie finished.

"Just think about the time in the surf and those hunks that have to be running around on the sand.", Tara reminded her.

--

"Josh I'm home.", Kim called out.

"In here Kim, just a moment.", he replied.

He came out of his room hauling a large Pullman. "Kim, I already packed your stuff. Hurry we're going to be late.", he told her.

"Where are we going Josh?", Kim asked simply.

"We're going to Hawaii, Kim. Fun at the beach you know. You've earned this.", he told her.

"But what about my parents? I need to let them know, they'll worry.", she told him

"We'll send them a post card Kim. Let's go.", he told her as he grabbed her arm to lead her off.

"Please let me call them, they will worry if they know that I'm out of school and don't, at least, call. If I don't they may call Global Justice to find me. Dr. Director would probably find me and order me home. It's better this way.", she pleaded.

"Very well, but make it fast Kim. You know how the master doesn't like it if we're late.", he chided.

"I will.", she said as she dialed the memorized phone number.

---

Two sets of eyes watched as the two teenagers left their apartment. "They're going to to Hawaii?", Suzie gasped as she ripped off her headset, "Sensei is going to be pissed about this. He's going to ask why we didn't know ahead of time. Get the phone and start dialing, if we're lucky we can hack into the computers and find out what flight they're going to be on."

"You heard it too? I guess that it wasn't my imagination then. You know the orders did say to follow and report. OK let's make sure where their flight is going and if we can follow somehow.", Wanda urged, "Maybe we can get on board. You know Sensei can spring for a week or two in Hawaii for us, since we're on duty and all." A minute later both were taking their disguises off, out of the apartment and in their car. They knew that they would have to buy appropriate garments on the island._ 'Oh yeah, Sensei's credit card is going to get used this week!', _Wanda laughed to herself.

Suzie laughed, "You know I have to go over there next week anyway because of the cheerleader thing. Now I'll get an extra week of sun first. We better make sure that there's another team to follow Kim-san and her _little friend _for next week though."

Suzie dialed the overseas number while her team mate drove to the airport. The second call she made was to an airline. After nearly fifteen minutes she had two First Class Tickets to Hawaii.

"Well, they _WERE _the only seats left on the flight. We might as well travel in style.", Suzie observed out loud to her long time friend.

Wanda laughed, "It's going to be an interesting debriefing that we shall receive my friend. I wonder how Sensei's going to take the expense report that we generate?"

---

_Interstate I-80, Iowa:_

The three were taking Felix's van home for the summer. Mike was sitting in the back eating potato chips while Justine had her turn behind the wheel. Felix was fast asleep as his snoring attested. He had taken the first twelve hour shift, or more, and now was worn out as they traveled on Interstate I-80 in Iowa. Justine was humming along with a country western song. A couple of years ago she didn't care for this style of music, but Big Mike had succeeded in making her see the good side of this music. Especially when she was in his arms, or they were out line-dancing. She knew in about six hours Mike was going to take over and then Felix would do the finish if they didn't hit any bad weather.

Justine was content at the moment while she drove along._ 'Sure we hadn't found Ron and may never do so, but it seemed that Kim Possible had stabilized somewhat and everyone was trying to find another reason to hate Josh. It seemed that Josh had a turn of bad luck with some girls and had needed some doctor visits to fix a couple of problems. Also he seemed to haven fallen asleep outside last winter and nearly froze to death...Too bad you had to wake up Josh. That might have solved a few of our problems right then.', _she thought with slight smile.

Justine looked in the mirror at her boyfriend. _'I hope he pops the question soon? I swear I'm going to die if he doesn't',_ she frowned as she thought it over in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an overly large hand rested lightly on her shoulder. Justine quickly glanced over her shoulder to see 'her' Mikey looking at her with a soft smile. All she could do was turn her lips to the monstrous paw and give it a quick peck.

---

_Interstate I-64, Illinois:_

Monique was traveling alone. She knew that she still had another full day of driving before she would be home. It was a long drive from the University of North Carolina to Middleton, Colorado. _'I wonder if we're going to have another meeting? Nobody has come up with anything so far. It's almost been a year. God, how it have gone from so good to so wrong? Sometimes I miss them so much....I can't even call and talk to either of them. Please God, why did you let this happen to two people who loved each other so much?', as _she wiped away a silent tear.

She continued to drive on knowing that it might be a long summer.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The phone rang for several minutes before the answering machine picked it up. "Possible residence: At the moment we are unavailable, please leave a message and we will call you at the earliest possible time.", Anne's voice sounded over the phone.

Kim sighed. "Mom and Dad, Josh and I are going to Hawaii and I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. I'll call when I get back. I have to report back for duty on July 12th. If I get back before that I'll stop by.", she replied to the automated message.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Master Sense looked at the message that his two surveillance experts had sent a little while ago. _'Well there goes the budget for the summer. I wished that Stoppable-san would appear and reclaim his maiden. This is going to cost our benefactors a great deal.',_ he groaned inside.

Yori and Hiro was having lunch with him and watched his expression after reading the message. "Sensei, is there something wrong?" Yori asked.

"Well nothing a that a little money will not fix, my favorite students.", he replied, "It appears that Kim-san and her new 'boyfriend', have decided to travel to Hawaii for a two week vacation. Since we had no assets in place the surveillance team has had to travel there as well. Unfortunately, they have had to buy first class tickets and will have to purchase clothes when they arrive to blend in. After dinner is over, please activate team 22 B. One of our agents has another cover mission next week and will stay on. 22 B will take over and we will have another team watch Miss Possible when they arrive back in Colorado in two weeks time until the present team returns.", he instructed.

---

_Ft. Lewis, Washington:_

"Alright let's load up ladies.", the Platoon Sergeant announced, "This looks like a fun one. It'll be great for the new kids to cut their teeth on."

All climbed on board the C-130 for the long flight. The Hercules wasn't meant for comfort. It was meant for delivering loads. Both living and non. This was going to be a living delivery. One without landing. The Rangers unbuckled after the climb out, post-takeoff. It was going to be a long flight and a tough mission. They were going to have to refuel at least once. The crowded airplane was not going to be comfortable. Most of the troops settled down to get some sleep; no one knew how much sleep they would get in the next few days.

A few guys checked weapons and equipment, but for the time being most just rested. They laid around in some of the most amusing ways, each trying to find his own way to get as comfortable as he could. Some played cards or listened to music to pass the time. Conversations were low and subdued. This was not training, this was real. Real situations, real bad guys with real guns and bullets. Most of the experienced knew that the tough bad guys died just as quickly as the not-so-tough. The same was true with the good guys too though.

---

_Interstate I-70. Kansas:_

Monique looked at her watch._ 'I gotta stop for the night, but I'll be home tomorrow. I so need to be home. God it still hurts. How does Kim do it?', _she mused as she pulled into Fort Hayes, Kansas,_ 'Maybe I'll call Tara to see if anythings come up. It'd be good to hear a friendly voice again. S_he sighed as she shut the car off.

---

_Interstate I-76, Colorado:_

Mike was just pulling off. His darling was asleep and Felix was wide awake now and ready to go. 'I better wake her up, just in case.', he thought. "Justine honey, we're going to stop for fuel and a bite. Come on, we haven't eaten good all day and we'll be home in four or five hours.", he asked her as he touched her softly on the cheek.

Her eyes fluttered as she came awake with a smile. "Hi Mikey, you tired? I am a little hungry. It's a good time to take a break. I wonder how Monique is doing? I know she can't be making as good of time as we are.", she asked worriedly, "I'm glad that we're together."

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director was watching airport security cameras. _'There goes Kimberly and her 'boy' I hope they have fun. Maybe this will loosen her back up. Well, we're going to keep an eye on our favorite teen heroine anyway.', _she mused picking up a phone and dialing the Hawaii section.

"Yes ma'am.", a voice answered.

"Give me your boss.", Betty ordered.

"One moment Dr. Director.", the voice responded nervously.

"Yes Betty, what can I do for you this morning?", the senior agent asked.

"Kim Possible and her boyfriend are coming over to enjoy your beaches and sun. Make sure that no one bothers them too much.", she ordered.

"Yes ma'am, do you want to know what they are talking about while here?", he asked.

"NO, I do not. If you want to do anything find me Ronald Stoppable instead. Don't worry though, I don't think you'll be able to find him. He may be dead by now for all we know.", she told him, "But if you do find him, you'll get a promotion."

---

_Senior's Island:_

"Gentlemen and Lady of course.', the older man called them all to order.

Dr. D started, "My colleagues, Miss Possible is finished with the first part of GJ training. The reports are that she did well, but has lost her spark. The buffoo....oh never mind, Ronald Stoppable is still missing at this time. Shego, your turn."

"Thanks Dr. D.....for sending me on that wild goose chase, remind me to fry your butt sometime....OK, somehow we got a tip that he was in the Military. After I broke into the Pentagon I can truthfully say that there is no record of Ronald Stoppable in the military. There was an entry for an Ira Stoppable and a Beth Stoppable. Who knew there where that many of them out there? Anyway, if Stoppable's in the military, he's using a different name or he's in the French Foreign Legion. If he's in that outfit we'd have to wait at least five years before he resurfaces.", she told them.

Professor Dementor peeped in. "Ve haz luked into za time travelz, but at zis time it zis too expezive, even fur zomeone haz rich as zu herr Zenior.", he told Senior.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Tara's cell phone rang as she and Bonnie were getting back into town. "Tara, have you heard anything since we last talked?", Monique asked on the phone.

"Nothing so far, Monique. Kim's already left for the summer, we should see her again in the fall. I heard she and Josh went somewhere for a while. You know a vacation. She and Ron were so used to being on the go, I'll bet she's stir crazy by now.", Tara replied.

"Has she at least regained some of her old fire, Tara?", Mo asked.

"No Monique she sure hasn't...I'm sorry about that. Hey, we have another meeting in a few days. I'll call you and let you know. Anyway, we're pulling in now. Where are you at?", she asked.

"I'm in Fort Hayes, I should be in sometime after noon Tara, Thanks for talking to me, it's so lonely driving all this way by myself.", Monique told the cheerleader.

"Relax girl, you're almost home and with your friends. You have lost more than anyone of us and we're here to help you too. We'll take care of you Monique, let us help.", Tara encouraged her while Bonnie looked on.

"Thanks Tara, I'll check in tomorrow. Take care.", Mo finished feeling much better.

"Who was that?", Bonnie asked.

"Monique, it's been a long drive for her. And she really misses her best friends. How would it affect you if one of your two best friends suddenly stopped talking to you and the other one disappeared without a trace? Even Queen Bonnie would be questioning herself. That girl needs help. Her soul is screaming for it.", Tara explained.

"OK T, we'll give her some help. You know how it goes against the grain with me.", Bonnie replied.

"Sure the old Queen B. Not the one that I know now.", Tara told her.

"Thanks T, I needed that.", she replied to her friend.

---

_High in the air, somewhere over a jungle:_

It was two hours before the tentative 'green light'. Everyone was awake and re-checking equipment. It was going to be a snatch and grab mission. Everyone was putting on their camo to their faces and hands. A few applied it all the way on their heads.

A couple looked at the new Specialist. "Hey R.T.L., what the hell is that face supposed to do scare the crap outta them?", his fire team leader asked.

"Oh this? It's a Japanese _Noh Tengu_, a sorta devil mask. It does seem to scare your victims. Make them pause and that can give ya the edge ya need sometimes.", the Spec 4 replied.

"Where did you learn that?", Joe asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's something I picked up somewhere.", the SAW gunner replied.

"Yeah, just like somehow you picked up on skydiving, and rock climbing somewhere too. Oh yeah, you go and kick the behind of the top hand-to-hand instructor on the base and hand him is butt.....sure I believe you now. Just how old are you again?", Sergeant Turner asked.

"Hey I was lucky that's all. That instructor tripped over his own feet. He's a lot better than I'll ever be.", Ron replied.

"I hate to tell you kid, but that instructor ain't EVER tripped over his own feet. You did something to him that no one's ever done. I mean he has a 6th degree in two different Martial Arts. And then you hand him his butt like he was a kid. Something is going on, and I'm not the only one who noticed either. After you did that, you know that Major that always hangs out for the karate workouts? Well they were talking and you're name came up a couple of times.", Sergeant Turner told his junior Automatic Rifleman.

_'Crimony, I'm just trying to do my best. I can't even do that right.', _he thought savagely.

"All right men,", Lieutenant Booth told them, "let's go over it again......." The Lt. pulled out his map.

"OK, night drop from fifteen hundred. We land in the clearing ten klicks out and move to the swamp before daybreak. Then it's another eight through the swamp, we cross the river and gain access to the compound. They have a dock for boats that come up the river here..(He pointed). We will assume that there will be guards at this point. 3rd squad, you take out the guards on the dock and come in from that point after they are eliminated. Now 2nd and 1st squads, you will come in from these points 4th squad you make sure that our boy doesn't get away. We don't hit them till the guards on the dock are silenced. Then we hit them quick and hard. We take the commander and set up a surprise. This guy is a high priority target and they will not be happy that he is not among them anymore. We must assume that they will use what assets they have to either regain him or neutralize him. 3rd squad that is your responsibility and you are rear guard. Make anyone following us pays dearly after the main group leaves. You have the authorization to engage anyone trying to stop the operation. If it gets tight you might have to find your own way out. We are a long way from home and we have to do he best we can with what we got. This mission comes from the top. Do the best you can and let's get it done. GOT IT?", he asked sharply.

"GOT IT SIR.", they replied.

They all got up and hooked, just as they had been taught. A simple static line drop into an open field in the dead of night, with nearly no moon at all. The light was red and the doors opened. They waited tensely for the green. This was the test. Who would balk? No banter now. All were concentrating on their jobs and staying alive for the next few minutes. Then the light changed to green and out they went. A minute later most were out the door and where hanging from their camouflaged parachutes drifting to the waiting Earth below.

With nearly no sound being emitted from the descending troopers, they spread out as they landed in a small clearing. Once all were down they spread out and began moving towards the objective. The swamp was only about 2 hours away. They moved quickly and nearly silently until they entered the tree line before they entered the boggy swamp.

Near daybreak they set out security and made a small camp in the middle of a dry area. They took turns resting before the upcoming night's work. The day was quiet on the Ranger end, but they could hear noises further into the swamp. They could hear gun fire at times, though it wasn't loud. Still they maintained noise discipline and began to get ready as the day wore on.

Finally the day ended and they began to move out again. The had already got out the inflatable's and at times made use of them.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne got home from the hospital a little later than usual. James had called her earlier and told her that he had to stay at the Space Center late as well. The twins were in the garage working on a project when she entered. "I'm home boys.", she called out.

Jim peeked inside. "Hi Mom. Kim called and left a message on the answering machine. It was here went we walked in. We was about a half hour late.", he told her.

"Well what did she say. Is she going to be home for a week or two?", the surgeon asked.

"Ah...no Mom. She went to Hawaii with Josh for a couple of weeks. I guess it was a spur of the moment thing.", Jim explained, "Maybe you better listen to the message yourself."

Anne walked over to the phone in the living room and pushed the recall button on the message side._ 'Well, I suppose we won't be seeing her much this summer either.', _she thought sadly,_ 'Ronald where are you? You're the only one who can fix this mess.' _She slowly sat down and curled into a ball thinking about how everything had gone wrong. That's how James found her an hour later.

* * *

Kim and Josh are going to Hawaii? What the heck is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation it's creators. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviewers: S P man, you gotta relax. Anne does suffer, but so do many others. As for Josh, I suppose some of that may be coming but not really for another chapter. As for what the young ladies, I'll let you decide. Morcelu, yes it does jump around. I found this is a good way for me to slow the pace down. I hope it doesn't distract you too much. RabulaTasa, the Master is well versed in surveillance. White noise can disrupt bugs to some extent. Also though GJ can bug a building they still have to go to a court to tap the phones. All in all it's a pretty good set up. The ninjas may not want to reveal themselves to anyone noticing this surveillance. So they just get what they can. CB yeah things are a little tough right now for the good guys. Somehow soon I think there will be some payback for a young arrogant artist. Oh what will Ron do? Waveform, I gotta wonder if you have my computer bugged. Somehow I think Sensei will get even for the bikinis and complete outfits he ends up buying....It will take time, but he will get even trust me. Is the Master playing everyone? Yes of course he is. Will he get his in the end...Yep he will and so will his little helpers, but that is another part of the story.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**As for advertizements: Screaming Phoenix has a great story going in 'Twin Flames of Darkness' try and do yourself a favor and read that. CaptainKodak is continuing with 'School Days'. Spectre666 form what a little birdie told me is moving several of his stories to completion I won't tell you which ones, but be sure to look out for them. Waveform has just written a nice add on to his 'Fast Track'. We are eagerly waiting for Mr Wizard to update 'Ronman the Barbarian'. Another look at post graduation is up with Armydude's 'The Animal I have Become' it's worth more than a look, give it a try.**

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**I think it's time for some action and some information gathering. Let's have some fun in the sun and the swamp.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 6

_In a swamp somewhere:_

Finally the day ended and they began to move out again. They had already got out the inflatable's, and at times made use of them. They moved through the stinking glop nearly silently for the most part using hand signals within the smaller squad units.

Booth had used his radio to move his men out to where he needed them. After traveling for another four hours they were close to the objective. Now they just needed to wait another hour or two for the camp to quiet down. It was close to one in the morning when they began to cross the river. 3rd squad looked over the dock. The new Specialist tapped his Squad Leader and pointed, first at the two guards at the end of the dock, then himself. Then he pointed four more times as the squad looked on and nodded.

Lt. Booth looked on as he saw a little extra activity at his security squad. '_What the hell is going on?',_ he decided to wait and see. His guys always worked specifics out for themselves and he liked the way they did it. He continued to watch through his night vision goggles wondering what was going to happen next, since he could see that there were more guards on the dock than they had first thought.

He was watching the two guards at the part of the dock that was closest to the center of the river. In an instant an object appeared to jump out of the water, it hovered there for a moment and then grabbed both guards by their necks and yanked on them hard, pulling them back into the water from where it came. Only one made any kind of startled cry. A few moments later four more guards from the shore side came running up. They stood around peering, into the dark water.

Booth could see the laser dots come on just before the late comers followed their comrades to their watery graves as well; all four were dead before they even reached the water. There was no sound except the splash of the bodies into the waiting river. A minute later the squad exited the river to take up its position to support the raid. _'Silenced 9MMs work great, I wonder who's idea that was?', _the lieutenant mused with a grin.

---

_Middleton Airport, Middleton Colorado:_

Wanda and Suzie had just entered the line for the ticket counter when they realized, up ahead, their targets were almost at the front of the line._ 'Good, it looks like we got lucky with the airline and the flight. Maybe this will work out after all.',_ the cheerleader coach thought.

When they got to the front of the line they had no baggage to check and they quickly moved out to the concourse; gaining on the former redheaded cheerleader and her new boyfriend.

When the flight was called they noticed that Kim and Mankey were seated near the back of the plane. _'Well they're not going anywhere now. We can relax for a while and be discrete when we get in. Good thing too. I wonder who Sensei activated for some fun time?', _Wanda mused.

---

_In a swamp somewhere:_

The raiders moved into position. There were two or three guards patrolling the area. A couple of Rangers with knives quickly took care of the unfortunate guards in a permanent fashion, disposing of their bodies outside the compound. They had located the target's hut and had two of their members ready to move on it in case the unsuspecting person bolted when the fun started.

The squad that was furthest from the river began the fun when they set off three claymores aimed at the huts closest to them. Within moments the bad guys that remained were piling out of their squalid homes and began firing into the jungle. 1st squad returned fire with devastating effect. Then 2nd squad opened up and the bad guys found themselves in a murderous crossfire against professional soldiers who were bent on taking no prisoners, except one. The target appeared and ran towards the river, slipping between both Rangers that had been assigned to take him down.

"Sebastian has gotten through and is heading to the drink.", one of them barked just before he let off a three round burst, almost cutting a fighter in half.

"We got him. Just take down the rest.", Sergeant Holmes responded on the radio. He could see two members of one of his fire teams already cutting the leader off from his escape.

From start to finish the battle...well massacre, if you want to get technical, lasted only five minutes. The Rangers, according to procedure, confiscated all papers and weapons. The weapons they piled up and set a demo charge; the papers, they put in waterproof bags for the journey back out. Ten minutes after it began the main part of the strike force was moving back the way they came.

The object, Sebastian, was hogtied and drugged. He was casually tossed into one of the rafts and had his own guard. The main force entered the water for the swim back to the swamp and the long trudge through it. They were going to a different place this time. This one had a small landing strip and hopefully, in the next day, they would be re-boarding their flight home.

Staying behind, 3rd Squad watched their buddies leave with the prize. "OK, let's see what we can find around here to make a party for our friends, who should be arriving soon.", Sergeant Turner told them in a low voice.

They spread out in twos. _'Hey what do we have here? Powdered soap? Why?',_ Sergeant Turner wondered. Then they found a washing machine. "Hey anybody find any gasoline?", he asked through the linked radios knowing there was no electrical power in the village and must be using a generator.

"Yeah Sarge, over here there's lots of the stuff. Looks like they've been refueling boats at the dock.", one of the others replied.

"Hey you guys wanna take part in a science experiment?", he asked his squad members with an evil grin.

"Ain't much for science, but like I always say, 'A day without learning something is a wasted day.'", Corporal Burke laughed.

"OK, roll about eight of those drums over here, I'll show ya something one of my old Sergeants taught me a long time ago.", Turner barked out, "Somebody get a stick and hand me one of those posters that advertise just how important our little Sebastian is to these people."

A few minutes later he had what he needed. "OK here make this poster into a funnel and put it in the barrel, like this.", Turner showed them, "Now pour this soap into the barrel and stir. Ok guys finish up the rest of the barrels. Mack and James, follow me I want to make sure we have a little time here....Guys don't take all day either, after you're done replace the bungs in the barrels."

"Now remember, never to try this at home without adult supervision.", one of the guys chimed in with a soft laugh.

Ten minutes later the Squad Leader was back. "That ought to slow them down a little.", he told his men as two sharp cracks sounded outside of camp.

"We're done here Sarge.", one of the squad members told their leader.

"Now let's roll these barrels over to where I point them out. Some of you guys roll another barrel out to stand beside each one of the spiked barrels. Come on let's move it, we don't have all night.", he urged.

Once the barrels were in place, the charges were set on the sides and the wires run between them. 3rd squad began to move back to the river to wait. One fire team moved across the river to set up an overwatch from the swamp while the other waited in the water. Once they were in position the other team followed. One member climbed an old tree to get a better look through his night vision device. After about a half hour of waiting his voice came over the radio."We got company. I spot about fifty armed. They're starting to search. When do you want it Sarge.", he asked, holding on to the detonator.

After waiting an minute or two Turner sang out, "Light em up Tony."

A moment later the whole jungle was lit with a yellow/orange light just as a loud whooshing boom hit the troops. Even from where they were the heat was tremendous and made one or two move back a bit.

"Damn Sarge, you sure know how to start a campfire, I wish we had you back in the scouts.", one of the 203 gunners announced with a chuckle, but it was cut short by the smell.

"OK quiet down. Let's see what happens next. Maybe they still want to play.", Turner told them coldly over the radios.

As the fires died down they were able to use their night vision again._ 'Good, the curious are now meeting their maker. We'd better move out before it starts to get light. We still have a long way to go.', _the smiling Squad Leader thought to himself.

"OK, Team A, lets move out; Team B you follow. Make sure you keep your intervals, just in case we run into trouble. The bad guys would just love to pay us back for that little bonfire we just made.", Sergeant Turner told his men.

They would have headed back across the river to check things out but, they could see that almost anything over there was a crispy critter now.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

James listened to the machine as well. "Honey, why don't we go out for dinner tonight. It's too late to fix something and I think we all need to get out for a bit.", he told his redheaded wife who just sat there with tears in her eyes. Instead Anne picked up the phone and called the Stoppables.

"Barb have you guys eaten yet? No? How about we get takeout, I need to hold that little girl of yours for a while. Thanks guys, I really need this. See you in a little bit then.", Anne told them.

Dr. Possible got up and called to the twins, "Come on boys, we're going to get takeout and head over to see Hanna." Anne pulled James by the arm. "I need this honey. I really do.", she told him with tears in her eyes.

Jim and Tim walked inside. "Hey that means we get to play with Rufus too.", Tim said with a smile.

A half hour later the family Possible was ringing the door bell at the Stoppable home. The twins were carrying the large containers of fried chicken and fixin's.

---

_Fort Hayes, Kansas:_

Monique had a little trouble falling asleep. Finally she did, but it wasn't a restful night for her as she continued to dream about Ron and Kim. How it was so good only a year before. And how it had changed to so bad in only a few months. _'What could I have done differently?', _she continued to ask herself.

---

_Island Airlines Flight 2356, in flight over the Pacific:_

Suzie Chin walked back through coach since the 'occupied' was busy up front. Quietly she moved with practiced ease, hoping to catch a snippet of conversation between the redhead and her cute blond boyfriend. Unfortunately they were both asleep. _'Huh?',_ Suzie noticed,_ 'Something is wrong here. Usually, a boyfriend and a girlfriend would be cuddled together, but they are as far apart as they can be in these narrow seats. What gives?', _she mused making sure that this would be included in the report.

When she got back she whispered to her friend, "I think we have something, but I'm not sure how American's show their feelings for each other in public. I shall ask Sensei when we get a chance."

"What do you mean sister?", Wanda asked.

"Well, if they are in love why aren't they close to each other? This would be a perfect opportunity to 'snuggle' as the American's call it. If I didn't know better I would say that they cannot stand each other. It is confusing to me. I am but a simple Japanese country girl. And have no experience with boys at all.", she giggled.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Sure....let me get a recording of that my simple girlfriend.", she laughed out, "But you are correct, I have heard from reports that Possible-san and Stoppable-san shared seats when they traveled and that they enjoyed each other's company. Others that observed them over the years thought that they were quite _'comfortable' _with each other and had no problems with body contact."

---

In the rear of the cabin Kim trembled a little in her sleep. _'Please God, help me. Make this airplane crash and put me out of my misery. It hurts too much without him next to me. Please release me God. Then I can wait for him when his time comes too. We'll be together then, finally as it should be.'....._Her eyes snapped open. _'Oh my God'._ "Ron?", she gasped.

Josh awoke, "Whaa...Kim what's wrong?"

"N..nothing Josh, it must have been a nightmare.", she responded after a moment to collect her bearings.

"What was it?", he asked again.

"A nightmare, it involved Ron somehow. I'm not sure how to word it. I guess it doesn't mean anything. It was weird.", she confided.

"Want to tell me about it?", he asked now fully awake.

"No, I really don't Josh, let's leave it alone.", she told him.

He whispered, "Miss Possible, I order you to describe the dream about Stoppable to me."

Her eyes flashed then dulled, "Yes sir. I dreamt that I saw a monster jump out of the water to grab two men and drag them under. The monster moved like Ronald Stoppable had on several missions. This time though his demeanor was very serious. I could feel him wanting to kill. Then there was a flash of orange and yellow. I could see it from a distance. I could sense more people dying. That is all I have."

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes Josh, I am sure. Please let me go back to sleep.", the redhead pleaded.

"Go back to sleep Kim.", he instructed her.

'Well I have to report it to the master. It doesn't seem important though. I wonder what it means?", he asked himself as he drifted back off too.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne was holding the cute little Asian girl in her lap, when James produced two boxes. Dean looked at them. "Are those the things that Ronald got for Kim over the last year Jimmie?", he asked.

"Yeah, with Kim acting so bizarre I thought that she didn't deserve them and that Ronald should have them back.", he replied.

"No can do James. Ron gave those to Kimberly to have as her own no matter what happened to them. I can't take them back.", he told his friend.

"Well you know what Wade said, Josh is going though money like it's water, Justine Flanner keeps track of his cards somehow. I don't want him to pawn Kimmie's good jewelry to pay for it.", he replied.

"Why don't you put it and all Kimberly's valuables into a safety deposit box, James. That way she'll have it. At least she could sell it to get by if nothing else. Ronald meant for her to have those items and the promise ring. Putting those things away for her would be a great act of love for your daughter right now. I'm sorry, but I can't let you have the engagement and wedding set until Ronald gives them to her. I doubt if that will happen now. That's too bad, I was looking forward to her wearing all of her things that he got for her over the years. And maybe spoiling their children.", Barbara told them sadly.

"We've put the set that Ronald was going to give Kimberly into a safe in case he ever needs it. If he finds another girl, I'm sure he won't use the same set though.", Dean told them, "He was very adamant about these belonging to Kimberly."

"Then they will be wasted if she doesn't come to her senses?", James asked.

"No, if Ronald never returns, we will give them to Hanna. It would be a fitting gift to her from her brother. He has only loved two women besides his mother: Kimberly and Hanna. I hope that she won't have to accept this, but it is a real possibility right now. We still haven't heard from him, though that Marks woman called again.", Barb enlightened them.

"Oh what did that nice young woman want?", Anne asked as Hanna suddenly gasped and began to hold on for dear life.

"Well, she wanted to know where Ronald was to start with. It seems that Kimberly and Wendy had some sort of agreement about who owned Ronald's affections or something. Now Miss Marks believes that Kim gave up her claim when they broke up as has announced that she is living with Josh Mankey. Now Miss Marks wants to make her claim on Ronald and she wants him.", Dean replied trying to explain the situation as he understood it as he watched his young daughter as her eyes began to water.

"Of course when we explained that we didn't know where Ronald was, she got a little mad at us. She accused of us of taking Kimberly's side.", he continued.

"We told her that we loved Kimberly as a daughter and that we had hoped that those two would get married some day, but we were more worried about Ron being happy first. I don't think she bought it.", Barb finished, she noticed that the child had begun to calm a bit.

"Thanks for supporting Kimberly, even if she has made some poor decisions lately.", Anne told them while hugging the baby..

As the night got on, Hanna became fussy so her parents got her ready for bed. It was only a few minutes later when they all heard "brother'" over the baby monitor, just before it became completely quiet.

They all sat around and watched an old movie, eating popcorn and talking about old times._ 'This is just the way Kimmie-cub and Ronald had done this for years. How did it go wrong?', _James mused as he wiped a tear from his eyes remembering the two.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei sat in his daily meditation. He was calm, exploring his soul and those around him. "Stoppable-san?", he reeled. He regained his calm as continued to push for more information, but none was coming.

He stood up and went in search of the ones that he could trust._ 'Now where could those two lovebirds have gotten off too?', _he wondered as he searched for them in the usual out of the way places.

Finally, he went down to the baths. _'Ah there they are. Well I might as well mix business with pleasure and relax my old muscles some.'_

He stripped and took his shower and the minor bath before joining the two figures in the communal bath.

_The Swamp:_

The main force was moving fast. They hardly heard the muffled boom in the still air. But they heard the crackle over the radio. _'Well the jig is up now.', _Lt. Booth worried, _'It's time to really move now.'_ They redoubled their efforts and were out of the swamp way before dawn.

3rd Squad came to a halt as it was becoming light. The members quickly changed to dry socks and continued moving before settling down in a tree line as the sun rose in the sky. Sergeant Turner quickly called in the secure radio and made contact. "Red Dog 32 Leader this is Red Dog 32 Delta. Sir we're at the edge of the swamp now, just up on dry land. We will stay here until nightfall or we have to move. We are going to rest and eat. We will be gaining on you after dark. We will call before moving sir.", Sergeant Turner told his platoon leader over the radio.

"Red Dog 32 Delta, this is Red Dog 32 Leader. Good, I'll be calling for a 0300 pick up. We will go whether or not you are there. Do you understand Sergeant?", Lt. Booth asked.

"Yes sir, we will try to be there, but a lot depends on our friends right now sir. I will call before we move. Out.", Turner shut down the radio.

--

"You guys did good. Hey Spec. just how did you do that back there son? How old are you again?", the Sergeant asked the young SAW gunner who was drying his feet.

"Oh that? Well Sarge I've always been a pretty good swimmer. I guess I got lucky with those two fighters though. Thanks for giving me back up. I turned nineteen a few months ago.", the specialist replied.

_'I've seen good swimmers before kid, but I never seen them jump ten feet up out of a river before.', _he thought to himself as he moved off to check on the rest of his men.

"OK guys we set security: one asleep, one on guard. Be ready, we move after dark, and we have a lot of ground to make up. Make sure you eat and drink.", he reminded them.

--

The main group was resting at half and half security as well. Booth made the call and asked for support on the way out if needed. He was told that a C-17 was coming and not to set any lights, but to use an infrared strobe for it home in on. He also told them that he had to separate his forces. The security group was several hours behind and they would make their own way out if need be.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"May I join you my favorite students?", Sensei asked.

"It would be our honor Master.", Hirotaka answered for them both.

The old master looked around to make sure that they were the only ones near. "I have felt the Chosen One a short while ago. He has killed this night. I could see his face and the fear in the eyes of his victims. Those that he killed where soldiers, but Stoppable-san eliminated them without remorse. Have we erred on his true heart my young friends? Have we damaged him and left him to fend for himself? If we have done so, then we may have left the world open to an evil that no power can turn from the darkness, except the one that he loves.", Sensei stated worriedly.

Yori told her Master, "Sensei, Ron-san is a warrior. His heart is pure still. He is trying to find himself and is fighting as our warriors fight. He may kill, he may have no remorse in his mind when he does so, but I feel that he is still with us in spirit. We will also meditate on this Master, but I think that it would not be a good thing for all the others to know of these events. We are rested and at full fitness Sensei, we are ready for a new mission. Please command us."

"Very well my young friends. I wish you both to return to Middleton. Be advised I will keep our other team based in Upperton informed, coordinate with them as you need. You do not have to stay covert this time. Talk to Kim-san's and Ron-san's friends. If anyone asks you two are engaged and will marry in time. That should keep Hirotaka-san's old flames on their heels.", he instructed with a soft laugh.

"I understand Master.", Hiro replied as Yori looked at him sharply, "No more playing the girls."

"Yes my son, as you say no more 'playing the girls'. I think Yori-san would not be very amused by your former conquests chasing you again.", he replied with a heartier laugh.

"Yes Hiro-san, I would be most putout by having to have conversations with your former girlfriends about restraining their affections for you.", Yori growled.

"Yes Yori-chan. I will make them aware that I have only eyes for your beauty from this moment forward.", he answered sheepishly.

"Make sure they understand, or I will make sure they understand.", Yori growled making both male ninjas shudder.

Trying to ignore his mate-to-be, Hiro told Sensei, "We will be ready to leave at first light master. Please excuse us as we pack for our upcoming trip."

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Justine was wide awake now as Felix pulled into her driveway. It only took a few minutes before the huge human known as Big Mike had gotten his and hers luggage out of the customized van.

"Hey thanks for keeping me company on the long drive home guys. Remember we have an update meeting in a day or two. We were going to have it next week sometime, but Bonnie and Tara have to go to some cheer camp in Hawaii. Tara decided to get the meeting out of the way and get the reports in early and remind everyone of their summer tasks. I'm heading home to catch up on my rest. I'll clean out the van tomorrow.", Felix told the two lovers.

---

_Fort Hayes, Kansas:_

"GAH.", Monique finally said to no one, "Well, I guess that's about enough sleep for the night. I might as well get up and get moving. I guess I'd better fuel up to and get some coffee." _'Yeah, who wants to stop in Limon. That's the biggest rip-off place on Interstate 70.'_

Ten minutes later she had checked out and was gassing up the car._ 'I'll be home today, maybe I can get a chance to talk to Kim and find out what really happened last summer.'_

Two and a half hours later the African-American woman stuck her tongue out at the rip-off town that most locals and seasoned travelers avoided like the plague.

---

_Hawaii:_

The two Japanese girls looked through the shops as they slowly followed the redhead and the blond. It was obvious that they were in no hurry to get to the luggage carousels to retrieve their bags.

Since the ninjas had traveled without bags and clothes, they knew that a shopping trip was going to be in order quickly so they would fit in with the rest of the tourists._ 'Well it IS important and Sensei DID say to maintain watch. AND we MUST blend in....Too bad Sensei.', _Wanda mused with a large smile.

Suddenly Suzie hissed. A subtle finger movement told Wanda all. Becoming serious she kept her smile on her face as she scanned for the watcher.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: CB, you are right. This is something not quite right in Kim's new relationship. And the family meltdowns are not done yet. Daccu, don't worry Ron will get to wear his Ranger patch on his right arm... Thought maybe not for this mission. Heck more people can feel Ron than he knows....You see more of this during the story. SP, didn't fool ya with the mixture did I? I mean who's gonna figure out that someone is going to come in to their little hermitage a and burn it to the ground...Oh more fun is on the way. Waveform, don't worry Sensei will get his revenge...in a most unusual way. If I told you now you might laugh for the next two weeks. And Bonnie really doesn't want Hirotaka, not only that but she doesn't want to tangle with Yori....As for heating up...Yep.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Waveform mentioned something about heating up, well he asked for it.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 7

_Middleton, Colorado:_

'_Finally I'm home, what a trip. Maybe I can find somebody else in the area that's going to North Carolina in the fall. At least I can have someone to talk to during the drive.',_ Monique Jenkins mused as she drove past the high school, _'Maybe if he's cute, it will even be better.'_

As she passed Bueno Nacho she noticed a familiar van in the parking lot. '_I would like to talk to him anyway and I haven't been inside that place for a long time.', _she thought about the wheelchair-bound young man and the Tex-Mex eatery.

Mo entered the eatery to find her Best Male Friend's Best Male Friend rolling himself to a table. Quietly she followed him and sat down without a word. As he turned he noticed the amazing woman that had been standing behind him for a moment. "Hi wheels.", she told him softly, "May I sit with you?"

Felix moved his chair a little to make room for her. "Hey Monique, how are you? It's been a while, Christmas right?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long year. You know I've been meaning to ask you, I thought that you and Zita were together? Is there something wrong?", Mo asked.

"Well she's at UCLA. With me being on the East Coast, we sorta...you know...couldn't make it work. Maybe after I get out to CAL Tech in three years we might hook back up, you never know. We still e-mail every day, but she's not going to be back this summer. She has relatives out there, so she's going to take a couple classes over the summer while she works at their business.", he explained.

"Do you miss them?", Mo asked softly noticing his glance as she said it.

"Yeah, every day. I miss Ron and Kim in here, well in their booth over there (he pointed). God, how could it go so wrong Mo? We've looked everywhere for Ron. He must have left the country. The trail is cold, dead cold. Heck he might even be dead too.", he said as he began to lose his appetite.

"Don't worry Wheels if anybody can find him Wade can. He's using Global Justice assets with tentative approval from Dr. Director. Anyway how are things going at your end?", she asked.

"Besides missing Zita a lot, a few of us at MIT have been working on ways to stimulate the nerves in folks like me. I volunteered to act as a guinea pig to test out the new procedures if it ever gets that far. Anyway, mom has sorta taken the lead and has a bunch of ideas. She might be taking a leave of absence from the Space Center to work on it too. We're going over a lot of information this year, I hope it works, maybe we can help a lot of people with spinal injuries. So far we have about twenty geniuses working on the project at MIT too. I hope to be able to undergo some tests next winter. I mean having a wheel chair like this is great, but it's still not as good as walking around like everyone else.", Felix confided.

Monique excused herself to get some food and in a few minutes re-took her place at the table. "Felix I hope you get what you desire. At least one good thing will come out of this whole mess. I sure do miss them though.", she told him.

"Yeah I mean I want my dreams to come true, but it hurt deep inside when Ron disappeared. He didn't even say goodbye. I thought I was worth more to him than that. But then I can imagine how much he hurt too. I guess he just reacted, he knew that I had Zita with me and I suppose that he thought that he's be a third wheel. I hope Kim Possible is happy with Josh. As far as I know that's the only thing that has come out of this....You know that's all that Ron really wanted for her. For Kim to be happy, even if he got crapped on in the end. He got his wish though, she looks happy Monique.", Felix muttered.

After they finished Monique headed home. She was still tired from the trip and wanted to see her parents in the worst way. Anyway she knew that she'd be meeting with the others on the "What Happened Project" in a day or two.

---

_Japan Air Flight 2234, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean:_

"First we will observe some of their classmates before talking to them my love. Then once we find out more we will begin to ask questions. One of them MUST know what happened to Stoppable-san.", Yori told her fiancée.

"Yes dear-san.", Hiro chuckled waiting for the punch.

---

_Hawaii:_

Wanda moved away from her friend and began scanning in what looked to be a haphazard manner. She accidentally bumped into a stocky man with a deep tan. "Oh, excuse me sir.", she said in broken English She checked him over quickly. Then she casually made her way out the door following her friend while keeping their subjects in view. Suzie casually walked by the obviously less than subtle Global Justice Agent, sizing him up and taking a picture of him with a small camera that she had just purchased. He didn't know what to do with a young Japanese girl with her arm around him and her friend taking their pictures.

_'Tourists.',_ he thought, _'Must be their first time over in the Islands.'_

--

Kim was walking next to her new, well current boyfriend. "Where are we staying Josh.", she asked.

"The Master got our room reservations for us. It's supposed to be a very good place. We'll get lots of beach and sun time. Maybe we'll take a tour over to Maui. It's very nice from what I've heard, and maybe we can spend a day or two over there. I think they have really neat waterfalls. It might give me an idea for some paintings that I'm about ready to work on. Let's get our bags and then call for a taxi.", he told her.

"OK Josh, you have it under control.", she replied.

Later they entered their room. It was very nice and had two beds. Kim plopped down on one and Josh sat down on the other.

"Come on and change Kim. Let's head down to the beach, I packed all three of your bikini's. I think it's time to wow em and see what happens. Go get dressed.", he told her.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load looked continued to watch information coming in. There was Kim and Josh walking to the baggage claim. He could see one of GJ's local people following them. It seemed he had gotten distracted by a couple of tourists._ 'Well it IS Hawaii, maybe when this all blows over I'll take Mom and Dad over there as an Anniversary Present. As long as I have a computer in the room we'll all be happy.', _he chuckled as he watched the antics of the tourists on the screen.

---

_In the Jungle:_

Sergeant Turner called in to his Platoon Leader, "Red Dog 32 Leader, this is Red Dog 32 Delta, do you copy?"

"Red Dog 32 Delta, this Red Dog 32 Leader go ahead.", Booth responded.

"We are heading out in a few, Sir. So far we have had no contact. If all goes well, we should be in position with you for pickup.", Turner finished his report.

"Good job Sergeant. When we get back I want to talk to you about something. Be careful and remember the passwords. Don't be late.", Booth responded.

The main force moved out. The subject of the raid was kept bound, gagged and blindfolded. The would carry him everywhere that he needed to go. Two men had already been given that assignment after they found a hidden weapon on him. They moved swiftly and quietly through the jungle at night as if they had done this their whole lives.

The security force noticed that someone had seen them just as they entered into the deeper part of the jungle. It was time to find out who. Turner called a halt while they spread out to wait. Seeing and hearing nothing they continued to move but not in the same path that would bring them into contact with the main force. He had called on the radio and notified Booth of the delay. He told his CO that they may not make the trip back out and not to wait. 3rd squad began to circle back to their own trail and set up an ambush. Turner had his men check their weapons and ammo. He asked how much water they had. He knew the food situation; they came out with five MREs each, now they only had three left. If they didn't get out soon then they would start to go hungry.

Suddenly one of his men hissed through the radio, "Three, then three, then six. All armed." Turner made a quick decision. He worked his squad up the trail and set up the ambush. A half hour later they were ready. Ten minutes after that, they sprung the trap. The ambush itself lasted only seconds, but one survived and was running back the way he came. "Get that one.", he ordered. He watched as the new Specialist handed off his SAW and took off after the survivor in a dead sprint.

"OK, move out.", he ordered.

"What about my AR?", a fire team leader asked.

"He'll catch up, you guys stay back a bit. We'll talk him in. Come on let's move here.", Turner urged.

A half hour later the Automatic Rifleman re-appeared. There was blood all over him, his eyes seemed to be shining. "Come on Loosee' let's go. We gotta move fast.", his team leader pulled on him.

"Yeah Sarge. I'm with ya.", the Specialist told his superior as he seemed to re-focus.

They were running now, moving as fast through the jungle as was possible. They caught up with the rest of the squad and passed right on through. Turner watched as they moved at a dead run. Two hours later they had nearly caught up with the main force. Stopping for a few moments to catch their breath, Turner checked on the team that had caught up with them. Then he saw that they were checking Spec 4 Loosee' for injuries. "What do you mean, that isn't your blood, Ron. What did you do that guy that ran off.?", Turner asked softly.

"I caught up with that guy after he met up with two others. All I had was my knife; it was nothing but close in work. It was a little grisly. I don't wanna talk about it right now.", he responded growling back.

"OK son, but we're gonna talk after we get back. Good job back there, you may have saved the operation.", Sergeant Turner told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, let's move. A team take the point, remember intervals.", he hissed knowing that they were running out of time.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei felt the tug again. _'Stoppable-san has killed again.',_ he gasped feeling the Chosen One's pain.

"What is it my old friend?", Maku-san asked worriedly.

"I am not sure my old friend, but Stoppable-san has killed again. We may have created a monster in our arrogance.", he replied to his friend.

"He has killed? How? Why? Where is he?", the old master asked.

"I do not know my friend, but he has killed more than once in the last full day. From what I can tell his 'body count' is over five. He has killed five by his hand that is for sure. He may have killed others by using a gun. I feel the weight on his soul.", Sensei replied angrily.

"But where is he, so that we may bring him in for his own safety?", Maku-san asked as he began to worry himself about what they might have let loose on the world.

"I do not know, he is much better at blocking me now than when he was a student here. I hope there are no more victims to follow, my friend. I think we have been guilty of errors by not preparing him well enough this time, I fear damage to his mind and soul. If he learns to enjoy killing then he may destroy the world. To keep that from happening we may have to eliminate him." Master Sensei told his old friend as he began to wonder if his friend had anything to do with the situation.

"My friend, I have matters to attend to, excuse me.", Maku-san told Sensei as he stiffly got up and left..

_'What have we done? Because of someone who lost his honor because of his ambitions, we have done this. He must have been insane to think that his way was the only way. Now we must walk this path with no honor ourselves.', _the Maku-san thought sadly.

---

_Hawaii:_

Kim came out of the bathroom in her new swimsuit. She had originally bought it for the amusement of another blond young man, now it was for all to see. _'That's it! Parade around, show it off to everybody so they want you! What difference does it make now anyway? Yeah Possible, you're the bait for the man you love. Prance around, enjoy it while you can. Stop it...stop it! Please God, stop me....Ahhh!', _her mind screamed at her,_'What's happening?'_. She stood up straight again as the feeling passed.

"Good Kim, very nice. That should get all the media attention. Anyone with a television will know within two hours will know exactly where we are. Stoppable may be here by morning, with any luck....Then we can go back to our lives.", Josh told her as he offered her his arm.

She stared at him. "Take it Kim, that's an order. Now we're going down to the beach, it won't be long and someone will notice you. They will call the media and within a half hour, at most, we will have company. That is when you're going to shake it, you know. I want you pawing all over me to get the loser mad, so that he doesn't think. Do you understand Kim?", he told her.

Without a smile she held his arm and followed Josh out the door and down to the lobby. People began to turn their heads as the teen heroine appeared and walked past them, latched onto the pretty boy's arm. Josh was correct and before they actually made it out to the beach, people were waving at the great Kim Possible and were calling to her.

Josh whispered to her, "Smile and wave back Kim, this is the most important part. They're your fans." The couple walked up the beach for a while until they were stopped by a cameraman and a reporter. "Miss Possible, is it really you?", the lady reporter asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend, Josh, and I came over for a little vacation. It's been a while since I was here last. And that time it wasn't for sightseeing.", she replied, "So we decided to enjoy ourselves for once."

"We noticed that you took down your web site Miss Possible, why was that?", the reporter continued.

"Well when I started college, I knew that I wouldn't have time to do the world saving thing anymore. It was fun and exciting while it lasted. I met a lot of nice people and was able to help even more over the years. I'd like to thank Wade Load for helping me all those times. Wade works for Global Justice now, just as I'm in training to work for them myself. In a year and a half I should be through the training process and be able to help people out again.", she told the reporter.

"You mean you did all that world saving by yourself Miss Possible and a lone tech person? That's truly amazing. Congratulations on your success. It's still hard to believe that's what you were able to do.", she responded.

"Well I guess I was lucky to have some decent help.", she replied to the reporter.

Everyone, let's give a hand to the World Famous Kim Possible.", the reporter announced loudly to the building crowd.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim.", they all shouted.

Kim and Josh waved back and shook hands with the reporter and left to the delight of everyone on the beach.

Kim had a sway to her hips and she took Josh's hand and walked further up the beach continuing to smile and wave and her fans.

"Very good Kim, you'll make believers out of all of them. Now stop and give me a real good kiss and make sure it lasts so that everyone with cameras gets pictures of it.", Josh told her.

She did as instructed, then reached in and grabbed his butt for good measure. Then she pulled him in for a real smoker of a kiss.

"Like that?", she asked releasing him.

"No like this.", he said as he slid his right hand inside the back of her bikini bottoms and grinding his pelvis into hers.

"That ought to get a few cameras buzzing, and a lot of talk shows too.", Josh added when he put his hand back where it belonged, after he pulled the garment back up.

"Well you have all their attention now. I wonder what your parents will say when they see where your hand has been Josh. I mean that church they go to; just imagine the talk.", Kim told him, sensing him tense up as he realized what he did, knowing what his parents would be telling him, as they weren't real happy with their living arrangements anyway.

--

Two lovely young ladies watched the scene as it unfolded. "That is very unlike the Kim Possible that we have witnessed over the years my friend. I wonder what brought that on?", Wanda asked her friend.

"I have seen the reports for years, and I have never seen Possible-san act that way. Something is very wrong here. People do not change that much so fast. Something is very wrong indeed. Sensei must be made aware. This feels like a trap. But why would Possible-san try to entice the Chosen One into a trap if they had been in love?", Suzie asked.

"Some people think that the difference between love and hate is a very fine line. The same as the line between pain and pleasure. Maybe she has crossed the line and truly hates Stoppable-san?", Wanda observed.

"I do not believe it. Something has happened. It has a very funny smell like rotten sushi.", Suzie replied and they continued to follow at a distance.

---

_In the jungle:_

3rd Squad was catching up to the main force. The had kept one fire team in back making sure that they hadn't been followed. Sergeant Turner was reporting to Lt. Booth when A team ran into fire. The point was hit and down. B team just caught up as it happened. "Who's down?", Turner asked.

"New kid, Walter Harris is his name. His brother is a Staff Sergeant in the 3rd Battalion.", his Team Leader broke in.

"I'll get him back, but I need cover.", Loosee' spoke up.

"We can't risk it kid.", Turner told him.

"What was that Ranger Creed I swore to a few months ago? Something about never leaving another Ranger behind. I wanna do it. I have ta do it Sarge. I just need some covering fire. Come on let's do it and make some history. We're all about intestinal fortitude, what's the worst thing that happens, you lose a cook?", the kid urged.

"OK, but if it gets too hot, you come back out. You heard me Ranger?", Turner spat.

"Got it Sarge. Come on let's do it.", he growled.

"Alright move out.", Tuner snapped back.

The Specialist traded weapons with a rifleman in his team. "The SAW is too big for this, take care of _Betsy _for me, Mike. She's real sweet.", he told his buddy as he dropped his ruck. He began to low crawl from the last bit of cover they had finally in the dark, Ron found his subject after a few minutes and checked him over. "Hey Walt, can you hear me bud?", he whispered.

"Yeah...Ron is that you? I lost my night vision, or it's shot or something. I been hit too. I feel a burning in my lower back. I can't move my legs.", PFC Harris told his rescuer.

"OK Walt, let me look quick before I get us out of here." Specialist Loosee' told him calmly.

"Thanks Ron for riskin' your butt for me.", Walt continued.

"Shush Walt, let me work here for a minute.", the Specialist told him softly.

"OK Walt, I'm gonna roll you on your back and then I'm gonna drag you out. You ain't gonna die here. Just relax and enjoy the ride.", he calmed the Ranger.

Soon the SAW gunner was hauling the Rifleman back out by his Load Bearing Harness, staying in a low crawl. The sporadic fire was troublesome too. Ron was making good progress when they opened up again. After a few moments he had come to a place were both bodies couldn't fit together. Ron went over the obstacle while dragging Harris along the ground. That's when it happened.

The Automatic Rifleman felt a hot burning sensation in the low part of his back making him gasp. "Dammit.", he grunted in pain. He keyed his mic, "Am hit too. Can make it back. Harris is hit. Keep your positions I can make it.", he gasped.

"OK get in here, we gotta move. We're only 2 klicks from the main force and these guys are gonna keep us from extraction if we can't find a way around them.", Turner urged his man.

Ten minutes later they made out the forms of the two soldiers, one dragging the other back to safety.

--

Lt. Booth was listening to the ongoing drama with one of his squads when he made a decision. He set one squad to security and to watch their little prize. A few minutes later the other two squads moved out to stop the fire that was beginning to hurt some of their comrades. An hour later all resistance ended after the bad guys had been eliminated and all the squads were in the trees around the rough landing strip.

Right on time at 0300 a dark shape loomed just over the trees. It circled around and landed a few minutes later. Ten minutes after that they were onboard and strapping in as the engines spun up and the C-17 rumbled down the dirt runway into the air. Twenty minutes after that they were out of hostile airspace, and climbing into the lightening sky.

--

"OK Loosee', where did you get hit again?", Sergeant Turner asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it Sarge.", he grunted in pain while he laid on his belly.

"Come on say it, say it. You gotta say it. It's so damned funny.", one of the guys chimed in chuckling at the SAW gunner's situation

"I got shot in my ass and it hurts like you would not believe.", the Automatic Rifleman replied.

"OK, that's enough guys, it looks like Ron won't be butting into anyone's business for a while.", he laughed causing a few of the Rangers to roll on the floor.

He felt a cutting and then a draft. "Hey what are you doing?", Ron yelled.

"Checking out the wound.", Lt. Booth told him, "Yep looks like a Purple Heart to me, but I'm putting you in for a Silver Star too son. Nice work."

"Ah sir, you don't have to do that. I mean I can just see it now. '_And where did you say you got wounded when you earned your Silver Star?'_ Can you imagine, I'll be heckled for the rest of my life. I'll never live it down sir. So why don't we just forget about it.", he pleaded.

"Not for saving one of my men's lives, I won't son. How old are you again?", Booth asked.

"I just turned Nineteen a few months ago Sir.", he told him.

"Hey are you the one that grabbed those two guys in the river?", he asked.

"Well...uh...sir, I wanted to sorta even out the odds a bit, and do it quietly.", he replied.

"Well you did that. Good job. Oh where did you stash the bodies?", he asked again.

"W...Well...sir after they stopped struggling, I...sorta stuffed their heads about two feet down in the mud to make sure they stayed there.", he stammered.

Spec 4 Loosee' watched Lt Booth shake his head as he walked off.

"Hey what do you ground pounders think you're doing to my new airplane.", a beautiful young woman yelled as she stomped up to the recently picked up Ranger platoon, "Do you know what it's going to take to get all that mud and blood outta my cargo bay?"

"Sorry ma'am.", Sergeant Turner apologized.

"You'll do more than apologize soldier.", the fiery woman with the French accent stated, "You and your band of clowns are going to GI this cargo bay until I'm satisfied, do you understand, you wimp?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand.", he replied sheepishly.

She looked over at the wounded soldier, "And why is this man STILL bleeding in my airplane?"

"Because there's a good size hole in his body Miss.", Lt. Booth replied, "We're trying to stop the blood flow now, hopefully it won't be too much longer."

"It'd better not be. This is a brand new airplane.", Lis growled as she stomped back off. "Stupid ground pounders, they can't do anything right. It's a good thing they all have women to take care of them."

---

_Hawaii:_

Kim Possible sat at dinner. She wasn't really enjoying her food since Josh was obviously interested in other girls at the restaurant and wasn't talking to her. The beach episode had already made headline news across the country. It even included the footage of Josh having his hand where it really didn't belong.

He didn't see the young red head as she began to shiver with her eyes growing wide. Moments later the fit left her a bit shaken.

She cringed at how the episode ran on the television._ 'Oh no, it made ALL the major shows.', _she watched with worry on what her parents would think.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

James Possible's coffee cup shattered as he crushed it in his grip. "How dare he put his hands there in front of God and everybody?", he snarled.

"Calm down Jimmie, that was obviously a photo op. Relax before you have a stroke, it won't do any good if you're in the hospital, honey. That meeting is tomorrow and I don't want you coming unglued during it.", Anne told him softly

"But he had his hand inside her swimsuit!", he replied.

"And she obviously enjoyed it too. You just have to realize that she isn't five years old anymore and we both have to recognize that she has moved on from Ronald. She's in the public eye and people are going to recognize her when she's out. You might want her to wear one of full body wraps that some cultures make their women wear, but we don't in this country. That and she's very lovely and has a nice personality. Also, you do know that Ronald has at least had his hand there before, don't you?", she continued.

"Yeah I know honey, but with Kimmie and Ronald....They didn't get graphic and show _that _kind of affection in public. What they did in private stayed in private. It was much easier to deal with it when they kept it to themselves Anne.", he confessed.

"So it's alright to do what they want behind closed doors, but once the public knows you have a problem with it?", Anne urged.

"OK, so I don't like the Mankey kid. Now you got me to admit it.", he replied.

"Just as I thought all along. You secretly wanted Kimmie to be with Ronald for a long time.", she announced in triumph.

"Yes dear, you're right and you have me there. Well it's too bad about that, I guess it's time to move on like Kimmie did.", he told her as he hung his head.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director was very upset._ 'Well I suppose Miss Possible will get to GI a floor in one of the cafeterias too. It's OK to display affection in public, but bringing GJ's name into it for publicity? Well, I suppose we'll nip this in the bud when they return.',_ she growled to herself.

---

_Hawaii:_

"Kim you stay here, I'm going out for a while. Go to sleep. We'll see if Stoppable shows up. If he does then we can finish this business and go on with our lives. Sleep well.", he told her as he exited the room.

--

_'Why did we do that? That wasn't fair to Ronnie. Now they all think we're easy.',_ she yelled at herself in her sleep.

_'Because we had to, we had orders.', _she replied back.

_'And what will Mom and Dad think now?',_ she pleaded.

_'It was for their safety. It was for everyone's safety. The master will kill them if we don't.',_ she reasoned with herself

_'We were never worthy of Ronnie. That's why he left us.',_ she snapped at herself in the troubled dream.

_'We pushed him away. If we hadn't been so adamant, if we had spent more time together, if we had expressed our love more, if we had held out he would be here with us in our arms.', _she accused.

_'Like we said we weren't worthy of him.', _she growled in her sleep.

_'If we ever get another chance with him, we will show him our love in every way possible...agreed?',_ she asked.

_'Yes, agreed.',_ she drew into a deeper sleep feeling comfort for the first time in a long while.

She grabbed a pillow in her sleep, held it tightly against her chest, and, every once in a while, whispered a longing, "'Ron'."

* * *

After notes: I put a cameo of one of my fellow authors in this chapter. I hope that she enjoyed it. Congrats Lisette.

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Waveform, how can you say that I would curry favor with the most beautiful and exciting Lis? I'm hurt deeply hurt. As for Josh getting his hand dirty remember who grabbed first....just to be fair. Maku-san made a blunder?? Well yeah he did. You will find out what happens later. SP, does Kim get in trouble for mentioning GJ and get in trouble for it...Betty will crack down let me assure you of that the arrogant jerk. Sensei feels he didn't do enough to stop this from happening. As for the C-17. I asked a couple of Boeing Engineers and they said that the plane **_**is**_** designed to be used in the manner I described. CajunBear, yeah some people are coming to grips with Kim and Ron;s separation and the chances that it may become permanent. In this whole thing Kim is left abandoned. She can't seek help until much later.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**I finally have a final chapter number. This little ditty will end at the end of Chapter 40. And I have begun to work on a follow on story to 'Once Again' called 'The Truth'.**

**Lemme see here oh yeah Waveform says he's ready for Chapter 8. Are you?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 8

_Hawaii:_

_'What is going on? Ron...where are you? Oh my God....Ron...Oh Ron...The blood....Oh no....Don't Ron.....Please don't.....Ron be careful.....AHHHH.....It hurts, it burns. Ron, I'm scared.', _Kim sat up panting, looking around in a panic remembering the burning sensation she felt.

Catching her breath Kim got up to get a drink of water. _'What is Josh doing? Oh my, there's a girl in his bed. And they're, Oh my goodness!', _she watched for momant stunned.

Kim quietly padded back to her own bed trying not to bother the couple in the other one.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei's eyes opened wide as he gasped. "He is injured, I felt it for a moment. I felt the pain."

Maku-san looked worried, "What else my friend? Can you enlighten me more?"

"No my friend, I cannot. I know not where he is. It was too fleeting. I feel he is able to block us somehow. But when he is very stressed, his emotions take over for a moment and I can feel it.", Sensei replied trying to make sense of it himself.

"Is he still alive then?", Maku-san asked more worried now.

"I do not know my friend. With the pain, and then nothing afterward, I have no idea. This whole situation makes me ill my friend. If we have lost the Chosen One, it is because of our belief that we must remain invisible and only _USE _Stoppable-san for our purposes. I have one major question my friend. What, besides training Stoppable-san in the art of ninjitsu to the purpose of harnessing his monkey powers to our own purpose, have we here at Yamanouchi done for him? Do not talk to me about loyalty and honor. He is an American and knows little about our traditions. We bring him here not telling him the real reason and expect him to be loyal to us, which to his credit he has. He has kept our secrets with honor. We have not told him everything, just what he needs to know to be used for_ OUR _purposes. That and he was a minor. Then he asks for permission to tell the woman that he loved and planned to wed a very small portion of our secrets and you turn him down. That, in my humble opinion my friend, is dishonorable. We expected his loyalty, yet we do not return it? What does that make Yamanouchi? What would the founder feel if he knew how we played that young man?", Sensei lectured his friend.

Sensei got up. "I am sorry Maku-san, I feel I must meditate on this myself on this dishonor to one that has given so much. That is the only way I will regain my calm."

Stunned, Maku-san just nodded, remaining mute, _'Is this all worth it? Have we truly dishonored ourselves? Is Sensei correct that we have incorrectly and purposely harmed the savior of this world? Is it time to end this folly?'_

---

_Bueno Nacho. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Great dinner Ned.", Tara began, "Alright, let's get this meeting underway."

"Who caught the episode last night?", Bonnie asked as she counted, "Well I guess just about everyone knows where Josh had his hands, then. I just hope he washed them afterward. Sorry Mr. Possible. It's pretty out of character for both of them, in my humble opinion."

Wade began, "I can tell you that Kim will learn how to strip and reapply paste wax on floors in the very near future. Betty is not very happy. I think that all the remaining Agents in training are going to get this little activity to drive the lesson home."

James Possible mused out loud, "Well Kimmie needs to learn that anyway I guess, too bad Josh won't be invited also."

"Mr. P, I think Josh is going to have his hands full, too. If you thought that you were strict, his parents are having a real hard time with him living with a girl. Now that he gave that little demonstration of affection that most of us would call a grope, worldwide, they might cut his funds off.", Wade replied.

Tara noted, "Josh never really put his hands on me like that. Now why would he change? I know Kim as well. I think she can be a passionate girl, but she hides it from the public. She prefers to show her affections in private."

Justine decided it was time to put her two cents worth in. "Josh hasn't used any of his credit cards or bank accounts to fund this trip. And there have been no funds taken from Kim's accounts either, nor her cards. Somebody's paying for it. I haven't been able to trace it either. I was going to ask Wade to help with this. He's got a couple of supercomputers at his disposal and should make short work crunching the data.", she stated.

"I can do that. I shouldn't even have to sneak it. Betty's been worried about Kim for the time being. Oh, one more thing. After they left for the trip, a crew went it to place some bugs, and guess what they found? Their apartment is already wired! We checked with different law enforcement agencies and no one has owned up. Who ever it is did a pretty good job, so we're using a tap off their equipment. Since we didn't have a court order we didn't tap the phones and we checked there was no other equipment on it.", Wade revealed.

"Any idea who they are?", Justine asked.

"No and that bothers me. This stuff is top of the line. A lot better than the villains used when Kim was fighting them.", he told her. "But we have another problem guys. You remember when Ron was complaining about not getting any acceptance letters?"

At this James perked up, "Yes Wade, it really bothered Ronald a lot."

"Well I wished that for once the Stoppables didn't have an unlisted number. It seems that a couple of the coaches....sorry, make that about forty coaches, that had been trying to recruit him were a little miffed at not getting through. We finally got a few e-mails to the site asking where he went. I replied to them and told them that Ron hadn't gotten any offers and had disappeared last summer. Well it got so confusing that I finally called a couple of the major schools, you know little schools like the University of Wisconsin, USC, Penn State, Florida and a few other _minor _schools. It seems that Ron had called each of them and told them that he was sorry and couldn't attend those schools because either Kim wasn't going there or he would have to put missions first. If Ron hadn't gotten any notices then how did he know who to call?", Wade stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Ronald never mentioned making any of those calls to us. I'm sure that he would have. He was pretty worried that he never even got an acceptance letter. Now you're telling us that he was being recruited?", James asked noticing Wade nod as he pulled out his phone to call the Stoppable home, "Hang on a minute while I speak with Dean and Barb." "Dean.....Jimmie...was Ronald being recruited by any schools for football that you know of?...No? .....I hate to tell you, but Ronald had some offers and we got word from some of those coaches wondering where he went to school...They tried to call and with the unlisted number that you began to use after that Christmas thing a couple years ago when we almost lost him, that might have worked against him going to college...I'll explain more later...Yeah, give my best to Barb and give Hanna a kiss for me.", he spoke over the phone.

"Guys they are as up in the air as we are right now over this. Wade can I get the phone numbers of those coaches too. I'd like to talk to them. It looks like someone has played Ron big time.", Mr. Possible observed out loud, "One more thing Wade, does Betty know about this?"

"No sir, but as you know I still monitor the KP site and am it's webmaster until the fees are used up. I do that in my spare time. Since Global Justice had no interest in Ron entering it's organization at the beginning and weren't able to contact him to make an offer to join later, I kept this hushed up. Betty might think that she has a need to know, but if she did, then she would have already known the Stoppables' unlisted phone as well. If she really wanted to find out she could pressure the phone company, but if she didn't have a really good reason and it got out, she might find herself in front of a Congressional Panel again. That being said, I'm sure that GJ, in time, will eventually find out all of this information. When Dr. Director asks I'll tell her that she didn't have a need to know about the personal problems of Ron Stoppable since he wasn't a member of GJ.", Wade told James.

"OK so as far as we know Ron's life was screwed by someone. I wonder now if Josh had anything to do with this?", Tara asked.

"But if Josh was trying to break up Kim and Ron, why would he have a problem with Ron moving away to play football somewhere?", Monique asked.

"Because Kim had already stated that she would follow Ron to whichever school he was accepted to. Therefore, if Ron went say, to Wisconsin...And you did say that he had an offer from that school from what Wade told us just now, then Kim would have followed him. So I wonder if Upperton is involved, or if GJ is hiding something as well.", James suggested.

"I haven't run across anything like that at GJ. I guess I could dig, but it might take a while. If that was the case then either Betty doesn't know or she's in it up to her ears. And I can't believe that Betty wouldn't know. I'll dig as far as I can guys, that's all I can promise.", Wade told them.

---

_Hawaii:_

"Suzie, do you want that _cur _to have an _accident. _After last night it should be the least we can do for him.", Wanda growled, "We should have left him out in that snowstorm for a few more hours and we wouldn't have this embarrassing problem right now."

"Sensei would never have granted permission sister.", Suzie replied over her steaming cup of tea.

"You know sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. If he tries that stunt again tonight maybe I could neuter him.", Wanda suggested.

"Like the little neck pinch that you used last winter, I never knew you had watched Science Fiction.", Miss Chin replied with a laugh.

"It was just a nerve pinch on a pressure point. Most Caucasians do not realize that there are such things. If they did, things would be much harder than they are.", Wanda laughed in return.

"I know what to do sister...why do we not take Mankey-san out for sake. The next days effects should let us do some shopping so that we...uh...oh I forgot for a moment...keep our concealment up to date.", Suzie laughed as her eye brows furrowed.

"Good idea, maybe Miss Possible needs to be down for a day or two as well.", Wanda added.

"Not _THAT WAY_ sister. I remember my first time, and I can tell you it was my last time for a while too.", Suzie reminded her friend of that one night out in Tokyo.

"Do not remind me of those events little one. I felt I was sick for a week.", Wanda grimaced.

---

_Madigan Army Medical Center, Fort Lewis, Washington:_

The specialist was laying on his stomach when he arrived. "How do you feel son?", Captain Grant asked.

"Like I got shot in the ass, Sir.", the Specialist replied.

"What are they giving you for the pain Ron?", he asked.

"Sir I don't like drugs, so nothing.", he replied.

"Gotta hurt. You sure?", he pressed.

"Yeah Sir, pretty sure. I know I won't be sitting down for a while. I'll be getting the stitches out in about five days. I guess I'll be doing a lot of walking and standing for a while, too. For right now it itches more that it hurts, I mean it still hurts too. The doc says I'm gonna scar some, but who cares about back there unless it makes it more uncomfortable to sit. I mean I'm not trying to win a beauty contest here Sir. Anyway when we had to clean out that air plane it sorta loosened up a bit, that lady was pretty upset about the mess we made.", the Specialist confided.

"You was helping to clean out the plane?", Grant asked.

"It was better then getting another lecture.", Loosee' replied sheepishly as he remembered the small firey woman.

"Oh, for your information, the Purple Heart was Ok'd, and Lt. Booth did put you in for a Silver Star. I approved it and passed it up. The Colonel has it now. He is expediting it up the chain. Unless somebody shoots it down, you got one of the big ones son.", Captain Grant told his trooper.

"Sir, I asked the Lt. not to put it in. I was just doing my job. I had the skill set to get PFC Harris out. How's he doing anyway? I mean I hope I didn't cause anymore injuries to him when we were coming back in.", Ron asked.

"Son you did good, they already sent him to specialized care. I'm not sure, but he was wounded near the spine and he might not walk again, but he's alive because of your actions. You might have thought that you was just doing your job, but the United States Army believes that you went beyond the call of duty and you risked your life for him and was wounded as a result. We do not take those actions lightly. Get better, son. We have a new school for you to go to when you heal up. So get better fast, Corporal.", Captain Grant told him.

"Yes Sir, I'll do my best.....Corporal?", Ron asked his Company Commander.

"Like I said, good job son. Your Team Leader got promoted and we're putting you in his place. When you get out of this death trap, we're sending you to MFF school for a month. You did say that you had done civilian skydiving, so this is Army skydiving. After you get back from that it's NCO school on base here. All that should keep you busy for a while.", he told the newly promoted Corporal.

Spec 4...oops, Corporal R.T. Loosee' watched his CO leave._ 'Well that beats the heck out of it. I hope Walt is gonna be OK, it's gonna be hard on his Mom. I wonder what I can do to help out?',_ he thought.

---

_Hawaii:_

Kim sat across the breakfast table from her boyfriend. "Did you enjoy yourself last night with the blond, Josh?", Kim asked sweetly

"Kim you know that I like variety, I always have. Let's face the truth here, OK? The _only _reason that we are here together is to eliminate Stoppable so that we can be free of the master and each other. Once that's done, I don't ever want to be near you. You scare me Kim. For a while, when we first dated it was amusing to see the great Kim Possible become a bumble headed girl that was crushing on me. That was great and I loved it. Now what happens when you finally get over that crushing sheep thing? I have a strong-willed woman on my hands who's very capable of kicking my tail. I'm not very comfortable with that, I hate bruises on my body. Like I said I love variety in my lovers. And that's why I go to Vegas and Reno to get that variety at a cheap price. You might be able to do anything Kim, but you can't be different women. You'll still be the same woman.", Josh confessed to her.

Kim sat there looking at him. "So it's alright if I do that too?", she asked knowing that she had blown it with Ron a year earlier.

"Nope Kim, we have to keep appearances. I want the public to see the great Kim Possible crushing over her boyfriend. Let's face it, with your personality and red hair, even the densest person on the planet would figure it out if you were going out on me, whereas not as many pay attention to me that's all. That and I've been doing this for a few years already. I'm not here for your pleasure Kim, just mine. Sorry about that, but once we're free, you can go on your way and find someone that will make you happy. We have to keep up appearances for the master Miss Possible, remember that.", he reminded her.

"I understand.", she replied.

At that moment Josh's phone rang. "Yes sir...It was inspiration...yes it should do the trick...Yes sir we will wait for him to show up....Thank you sir.", Josh told the master.

"Well Josh, you could at least find your _happiness _in another room, so I don't have to witness the carnal activity.", Kim told him, "Or do you realize that some of your_ little friends_ might recognize me in the other bed?"

"I'll see how far gone they are Kim before I bring them back, I promise.", he replied. _'Yeah that COULD end up being a scandal. And Global Justice might just stick their noses in if it affects one of their prized trainees.', _he thought worriedly,_ 'The Master would not be happy with that.'_

"Let's go up and get dressed Kim, it's time to make another appearance on the beach.", he told her.

"Alright Josh, lets get it over with.", she replied.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Tara and Bonnie both looked up. "Hiro!", Bonnie screeched, "Is it you?"

"Bonnie-san and Tara-san, yes it is I. We have returned to Middleton for vacation.", he replied simply.

"We?", Bonnie asked, "What do you mean _WE?", _Bonnie asked as she just noticed a somewhat familiar Asian Girl standing behind her former boyfriend.

"Bonnie-san and Tara-san, I wish to introduce you to Yori-chun. She and I are betrothed and will wed in due time.", he explained as he introduced his fiancée to the former Middleton Cheerleaders.

Yori stepped around and offered her hand to both girls, who took it giving her soft handshakes in return.

Tara began as she realized that Bonnie had turned somewhat green-eyed by now. "Yori, you look familiar, have you been in Middleton before?", she asked.

"Yes once, a couple years ago. I sought the help of Stoppable-san. The Headmaster of my school had been abducted and we felt the Chosen...I mean Stoppable-san would be of assistance in finding our Master and returning him to our school safely.", she replied.

"So you came all the way to Middleton to gain the aid of one of our students? Why didn't you go to police agencies to do this Yori?", Bonnie butted in.

"We did not feel it was necessary to bring in any government agencies when we had the ability to find our teacher ourselves. In the end we did find Sensei and we were able to return to our home.", she explained.

"So what are you going to do Hiro, while you're in Colorado?", Tara asked ignoring her friend.

"We hope to stop in and thank Ron-san again for helping to rescue our Master and maybe take him out to dinner.", he replied.

"Well you're over a year too late to do that Hiro.", Bonnie told him.

"Is he not here?", Yori asked surprised.

"No, he disappeared just over a year ago. As far as we know, no one has heard from him.", Bonnie replied.

"Maybe his parents know where he is then, or maybe Possible-san?", Hiro asked.

"As far as we know they are in the dark as well. Ron was dating Kim before he left, and they broke up right before he left. When he left there was no trace and that was a year ago. Kim has her time taken up by another boyfriend now and doesn't have time for us. So we can't tell if she has any information.", Tara told them.

"I understand Tara-san, we will attempt to speak with Ron-san's parents and see if they may have any information about their honored son.", Yori told both teens.

Hiro spoke up, "Maybe we shall see you again my friends. We might enjoy dinner together sometime soon. Thank you for letting us know the status of our fellow student. We shall talk later once we have had a chance to thank Ron-san's parents for his help."

---

_Hawaii:_

Just as the day before, Kim was wearing a skimpy bikini and holding on to Josh's arm as they walked across the warm sand. Sometimes they meandered out into the surf to get their feet and sometimes their swimsuits wet. A photographer did manage to catch them during a rather revealing moment, but Kim quickly adjusted her suit as Josh looked on with a smile.

No one paid attention to the two women that seemed to follow them wherever they went. However a beach pretty boy was watching the two young ladies and decided to make his play. Ten minutes later he had backed off, holding his shoulder while he glared at the two through his pain.

"You had to ruin it it Suzie. He was a cute one, we could have had fun with him for a while.", Wanda chided.

"A while is the correct term too my friend. The chiseled ones never have any stamina. You would have been bored after the first hour.", Suzie replied with a smirk

"Well he was a start. I mean look at all these hunks.", she moaned.

"Maybe they are all girlie boys too, sister.", Suzie rebuffed her friend, "Let's stay on task. When we get a real vacation for once, maybe we can return to find out for sure just how much stamina they really have."

"OK, but no more beating up on the boys, you might give them a complex or something. I would hate to see them traumatized at their age. We'll find out at another time what they are made of.", Wanda told her friend laughing.

--

Kim sat with Josh again in the hotel restaurant. "Are you going out again Josh?", she asked.

"But of course my dear, this is my vacation too. Remember if your old boyfriend arrives and I'm not around make sure that you eliminate him. If you can remove his head too, then do it. If I'm around I have a call to make. Then we can take one of those side trips we talked about. And we'll be free then.", he told her.

"If I eliminate him, will they come after me?", she asked.

"Only if you leave any witnesses Kim. If you have no witnesses who can testify against you?", he responded.

"How about DNA and fingerprints?", she asked.

"Listen.", he said sharply, "Do it anyway you can. That's an order Kim. Do you understand?"

After a moment her eyes flashed and dulled. "Yes of course, I will do as required by the master.", she replied without emotion.

Josh walked Kim up to their room and told her to go to bed. He quickly changed clothes and left before she had returned from the bathroom.

Josh headed to a bar that was off the main drag. After a while a couple of cute girls asked if they could sit with him. "Hello.", one of them said, "I am Mary Wong and this is my cousin Lucy Lei. Would you like to have something to drink with us? Then maybe we can have some fun later, if you know what I mean."

"What are we drinking girls?", Josh asked.

"Have you ever had Sake? It is what we prefer. It stimulates the libido at least it does in my case.", Mary told him with a cute smile.

"Well I've never had that before, but there's always a first time.", the teenager replied with hope of the upcoming activities.

They drank and kissed the young man after a while keeping him on task. The rubbed up against him and kept drinking with him. After a couple of hours he seemed to lag a bit. "Come on Josh let's go back to our place.", Mary suggested, realizing through her haze that she just let something slip, but wasn't quite sure what.

"Shuuuree girls...wh..what are we...gonna do now?", he slurred.

"You'll see Josh. But first lets have a couple more drinks.", Lucy chuckled.

"OK , shurre!", he sorta replied.

Another hour later he was almost passed out and the two cousins helped him up, but not before buying another bag of rice wine. When they finally got back, both Lucy and Mary were feeling light headed too. Mary almost lost her wig.

To keep his attention on them and not the booze Lucy showed Josh a lot of leg to give him ideas and gave him even more of the wonderful tasting fluid to lubricate him even more. They could see him weaving now. "Oh come on, just one more drink Joshie, and then we can have some fun.", Mary cooed.

He did as asked, then his eyes rolled up in his head as he hit the floor with a thud.

"He has a hollow leg sister. Help me with this deadweight and get him to his door.", Wanda/ Mary asked her friend.

"God, am I going to feel this in the morning.", Suzie/Lucy told her friend as she helped shoulder the deadweight.

They half carried, half dragged the passed out teen artist to his room two floors up, propped him up against the door and knocked hard until they heard someone shout. "Hold on, I'm coming."

Then they left giggling to each other, trying to make their own way back to their room without falling down.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Joe Stoppinghem, nah Ron's a working stiff. If he lives long enough he might make Staff Sergeant. Don't worry it fits at the end. Just get out a 2X4 once in a while to bash some sense into Ron. Aedan Cameron, thanks I appreciate your comments. Don't hold your breath this story goes 40 chapters, but I do plan to post twice a week unless something comes up. S P, Sensei does understand, but for the moment his hands are tied for the moment. As for what the ninja sisters do, I think you'll like the results that are coming up. This might be one of those chapters where you might not want to eat or drink anything while reading this chapter....I am not responsible for your monitor or keyboard. Waveform, Ron's just trying to be all he can be. I suppose being an Army of one is over doing it though. If you think this is bad wait till chapter 11...That's another one where you don't want to eat or drink anything while reading it. And you basically broke all the story down into one phrase 'all because of a coward who can't admit that losing his honor was his own fault.' Add to that the lack of communications because of Yamanouchi not allowing Ron to tell Kim about what he can do and why. And you have it. CB73, yes Sensei isn't going to play that 'loyalty to the school before all' game. This isn't feudal Japan. And yes it really wasn't Kim's vacation, but as you will see Josh will be a little under the weather too.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in. Now that I have finished writing it I can say look for chapter 40 to end it....However I have already begun the first post 'Once Again' story and it will be a short one.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Latest news: with chapter 8 in the books I have posted over 200,000 words in this ARC and have over 17,000 hits. My goodness and thanks for reading. It's truly humbling (and I mean that too). **

**And MrDrP has given out his first 'Larry' award and it went to CajunBear73 for outstanding reviewer. It's about time my editor got something besides headaches and yearnings for alcoholic beverages from working on my stuff. **

**_OH, A WARNING HERE:_ I would think twice about eating or drinking anything the first time you read this through. I am not responsible for your computers. Too bad I don't have a waver for you all to sign.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 9

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thank you very much for meeting us. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. My that is a beautiful baby, may I hold her?", Yori asked.

"Well OK Yori, but Hanna is not too crazy about people she just met, but you can try.", Barb replied as she handed over the squirming toddler.

Yori softly reached out to the child and Barb was very surprised when Hanna jumped right up to and sat in her lap, with a sigh.

"How did you do that? Hanna has never been this calm around strangers before, in fact the last time she was this calm was when Ronald and Kimberly babysat her together. I do so miss the both of them together. Kimberly doesn't come around anymore and Ronald is gone. We don't know if he's even alive.", she softened her voice.

"Mrs. Stoppable, maybe your daughter feels some kind of kinship to us. She looks Japanese and Hiro and I are from there as well.", she told the older lady.

"You mean that you could be related?", Barb asked suddenly fearful that they would take her daughter away.

"You never know Mrs. Stoppable, I would say that all Japanese are related somehow, since the Islands were isolated so long. Do we claim close kinship? Let me allay your fears, we do not wish to take your child. She has a wonderful home with you and I think that she is best off living here with you. Not only that, but there are laws regarding adoptions in our countries, who are we to override those? No Barbara-sama this child belongs with you and we would fight on our honor if we had those abilities to ensure that she continued to live with you and call you her mother.", as Yori cleared the air.

Yori noticed that Barbara visibly relaxed and smiled much more than she had a few moments earlier.

The door opened and in walked a man of medium height and a stocky build, wearing glasses.

Hanna slid off Yori's lap, ran to her dad and began to climb up his pant leg.

Yori glanced at her fiancée with a small smile, _'Sensei DID make the correct decision with the Han.', s_he noticed that Hiro's expression must be mirroring hers.

Barb stood up to introduce the two lovers to Dean Stoppable. "Honey, this is is Hirotaka and his fiancée Yori, they are friends of Ronald and Kimberly.", she told him.

Yori bowed while Hiro stuck out his hand to the elder Stoppable. For a moment he didn't know what to do, so he first bowed to the beautiful young woman, then shook the hand of the young man.

---

_Hawaii:_

Wanda woke up with a mouth that felt like a pack of wild monkeys had run through it. And she was the lucky one. "Sister?", she whispered.

"GAH, don't yell like that.", Suzie groaned.

"I wasn't yelling.", Wanda lowered her voice even more.

"Please just a minute.", Suzie sighed as she ran into the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth. A few minutes later she came back out and was shoved out of the way by her friend.

After Wanda came out it seemed the dizziness was better and there was only one of her friend to deal with. Wanda asked again, "Sister was that room 2258 or 2058 that we deposited young Mr. Mankey at last night?"

Suzie just looked at her partner, and her eyes grew wider as she began to smile.

Even with their headaches they began to laugh. "Go shower sister, I feel I can use some breakfast, just as long as it's not too greasy.", Suzie told her friend.

A half hour later both were in the dining room eating They were taking their time, knowing that a certain person shouldn't be moving around too early this morning.

As as they continued to sit and waste the morning away until nearly noon, the two girls noticed the object of the previous night's events being helped into his chair by an annoyed looking redhead. She was carrying a pillow, which her boyfriend put down on his chair before sitting down

"I wonder what happened to him last night?", Wanda whispered to her friend.

"Who knows what adventures he took part in after we dropped him off?", Suzie whispered back, "But it looks like he had fun."

"Want to have some more fun sister?", Wanda asked her friend.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?", Suzie asked her friend knowing her to be a sadist at times.

"Follow me then.", Wanda got up as she began to laugh.

Suzie followed her friend into the bar.

Wanda stopped at the bar asked the tender, "Sir would you please take a bottle of Sake out to that table that has the young redheaded woman and her boyfriend." She pulled out a couple of bills. "Thanks sir, this is for your trouble.", Wanda finished with an innocent smile.

They looked on as the barkeep did as asked.

About five minutes later the handsome artist sprinted out of the hotel restaurant past the two girls, holding his hand over his mouth.

Sometime later a very pale and shaking Josh Mankey returned to his table and the redhead who was quietly drinking a cup off coffee. "Just what did you do last night Josh? I mean you were out all night and when you showed up at the door this morning you appeared more dead than alive.", Kim asked semi-concerned.

"I really don't know Kim. I kinda remember going to this bar. Then these two Chinese girls come up to my table and wanted to drink and have some fun, you know. I was ready and the night time activities looked very very promising. Anyway I remember drinking, kissing and groping around some. Then it goes blank. I come to outside the room with one monstrous headache, a queasy stomach and a sore butt. That's all I know for sure. I know one thing, I think I want to stay inside until I feel better. I don't think being out in the sun is going to make me feel any better.", he replied with a very quiet voice.

"Why did you run out like that a few minutes ago?", Kim asked raising her voice a little.

"Shush Kim! Keep in down, it really hurts right now. That bartender brought out Sake and for some reason I can't stand it, though last night it seemed to be pretty nice stuff.", he confided.

Kim giggled at his situation. '_I wonder what happened to him last night. Whatever it was took some of the arrogance out of him.'_

"Well I don't know what happened Josh, but there were some pretty bad welts that you had on your bottom, instead of it being flesh now colored it's red. No wonder it's painful for you to sit down. Well don't worry about it, I ordered you some breakfast, you'll feel better once you've eaten.", Kim told him.

The waiter soon brought out their food, Kim dug in and Josh just sat there in shock before running back out the door.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

A few of the cream of the cream agents in the world were watching the news again. "Well Miss Possible, seems to be enjoying herself in Hawaii.", Will Du observed lightly, "If she has anymore wardrobe malfunctions she will qualify with that loser that used to be her sidekick. For the life of me I can't remember his name. What was it again Bub Subbalbe or something."

"Make that Ronald Stoppable you arrogant bastard.", a very familiar voice responded.

All heads snapped around as Dr. Betty Director made her way into the room.

"Ma'am I didn't mean anything by that comment.", Willie stated, "It's just been so tight around here that I thought that some humor would lighten up the group."

"Don't rationalize to me, just pray that Stoppable isn't here to hear you. I remember the tapes of the last encounter that you had with him. Unless you want me to go over the events to refresh your memory. Now why don't you go make yourself useful and go catalogue all the weapons and ammunition here at headquarters?", Dr. Director snapped, "Does anyone here wish to help Agent Du perform this function?"

The GJ Agents dispersed leaving a smirking head of Global Justice alone. _'Yes Miss Possible, you will become used to GI'ing the floors too. This message will sink home to you and what remains of your classmates.', _she smiled.

She walked back to her office, she had some business to take care of, and only one person at headquarters could fill her in. She just wanted to know why she had not been included in the dissemination of the information.

Betty entered her office and waited. At the exact moment of the appointment, there was a knock on her door. "Come in Dr. Load, I've been expecting you.", she called out.

After he entered she told him, "Have a seat Dr. Load. It seems that we have had some information about the disappearance of one Ronald Stoppable. I have several questions. The first being why didn't you share this information with Global Justice?"

"Ma'am the reason for that is this Global Justice originally wasn't interested in Ron. I'm aware that later you were interested and asked me to pass along that interest to him. However since I wasn't able to contact him, he, in my opinion, still wasn't GJ material until you made him the offer and he accepted it. He wasn't around so he wasn't able to accept it. I'm sure that you are aware that I have been trying to find him on my own for over a year now. One of the reasons for that is to make that offer to him.", Wade replied.

"Do you have ANY idea where he may be Mr. Load?", she asked.

"No ma'am. I do not and if I did, I would have somebody escort him back here pronto. His family and friends miss him. If he was kidnapped it was a first class job, but there has been no ransom demands. We have scoured the mental institutions and prisons in case he was somehow incarcerated in one of those. So far nothing. We have checked exit visas not one hit. We have checked the military as well, again nothing. One interesting thing though, a while back the Pentagon asked, in an interdepartmental memo, if one of their people had been involved in and working on finding a particular name. That name was Ronald Stoppable. I had already done that search through Global Justice and came back with only two hits on the Stoppable name. But neither fit Ron. But what bothers me is that someone else maybe looking for him too.", Wade continued his briefing.

"What are your conclusions Mr. Load.", she asked.

"It appears that Ron left on his own. I have talked to the people that heard from him last. He mentioned to one person that he was 'Going to Get Permission' for something for Kim Possible, then I heard from another that he was going climbing. I contacted the school that Ron attended and they have come up with nothing at all. With either explanation you would think that he would have returned by now. So the question is this: 'Is Ron Stoppable still staying away on his own, or have one of his enemies finally caught up with him and he is dead and gone?' And while his family and friends may never see him again, I still wonder who was trying to look him up in the military.", Wade concluded.

"Do you have anything else Mr. Load?", Dr. Director asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sure you had heard gripes from Kim when she was still dating Ron about the rumors from other places that Stoppable did not get any acceptance letters back from the institutions that he applied to. Kim asked me and to look into this and I started to do that when they broke up. I stayed on the sidelines, so-to-speak because I didn't want to come between them while they were fighting. Unfortunately ma'am, when I took the assignment here at GJ, I had my hands full getting up to speed with the organization. I was planning on looking into the situation after Kim and Ron patched things up. However, that never occurred, so I put it on the backburner after Ron disappeared, concentrating more on finding him than anything else..", Wade stopped for a breath.

"Go on Mr. Load.", Betty urged.

"As you are well aware of Ron was a pretty good football player. What we didn't know was that he had been recruited. Well, since I still checkout the Kim Possible website until it closes down completely in a few years and continue to serve as it's web master. I went in to look at a few things and noticed several e-mails from coaches of some major colleges. They basically wanted to know where he decided to go to school. I thought that this was interesting since Ron said he wasn't getting any letters back. You have to remember that the Stoppables have an unlisted number, they got it during that time Ron was stuck on that mountain and the media and nutcases had been calling them....."

"Get to your point Mr. Load.", she asked.

"Well, I called all those coaches back. They told me last summer that Ron Stoppable had called them to tell them why he couldn't attend their schools, because 'being Kim Possible's sidekick on missions was more important than playing major college football to him'. So the question is this, 'If Ron didn't receive that information from those colleges then how did he know who to call to tell them that he wasn't available?'. Besides that several of the calls were placed after Ron had disappeared. Why would Ron say that his purpose in life was to make sure Kim was safe after they broke up and he was gone?"

"You see at this point even Global Justice is a suspect in his disappearance as well, I also witnessed the tape of Will Du and his band of thugs. If I were a local District Attorney and Ron's parents filed a missing person's report then I would be looking through all the files here and interviewing all of your field agents. The one thing that stops me though is that Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable have not filed anything of the kind. They even showed me the letter he wrote them", Wade finished.

Dr. Director just looked at the young African-American genius. "So what do we do now?", she asked him.

"Ma'am I don't know, all I'm sure about now is that Ron was setup somehow. If I knew six or eight months ago it would be a lot easier than now.", he replied.

"OK Mr. Load, keep looking in your spare time. This is a cold case now anyway.", she told him.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well there she is again, living the good life unlike the rest of us peons.", Bonnie grumbled, as they watched the latest antics of Kim Possible and Josh Mankey at the beach and how it was being broadcast.

"Bonnie, you know that we're leaving tomorrow to get some early sun before the clinic. Let her have some fun for a change. She's been under a lot of pressure in that training program she's in. Maybe we'll be able to see her before she has to come back. I still think of her as my friend.", Tara told her friend.

"After she took you're boyfriend away Tara? Come on get real.", Bonnie taunted.

"I don't know what happened that day, I still don't Bonnie. Until I get the straight scoop I'm not going to vilify Kim Possible. If I did that then I would be no better than you when you were Queen B, Bonnie. Do we want to re-live that unsavory time of our lives?", Tara asked.

"No you're right T, it's just not right. I mean Kim doesn't even talk to us now. I tried to taunt her a couple months ago and she completely ignored me. It was like her mind was somewhere else.", Bonnie observed.

"Come on B, let's get ready to go. The flight leaves early.", Tara reminded her friend.

---

_Denver, Colorado:_

Wendy Marks was busy. _'I wonder who sent me this?', _she thought, mystified. She was working on a piece for her new show titled "Where Are They Now". _'Well this is going to take some digging and I hope I find him again. For now it's going to have to be backburnered till my sponsors are happy about how the audiences are buying their products...What a way to make a living.', _she grimaced, _'Anyway, I can't believe that redheaded bimbo. I thought she loved him....Maybe she played us all from the beginning....Now she prancing around as some beach bunny looking for photo ops like some dumbassed starlet.'_

She continued to study the material. _'I didn't know that Ron was that good to be recruited those schools. I'd like to get on this right away, but I've got almost twenty shows of celebrities that are out of the public eye now.'_

The knock on her door brought her back to the present. "Come in.", she called.

"Wendy here are those figures you wanted.", the show's director, Chad Peterman, told her as he put the file on Wendy's desk.

"How are we looking Chad.", she asked as she sat back and rubbed her temples.

"We're doing good boss lady. We just got picked up by twelve more big independents.", he replied.

"Thanks Chad, you've been a big help. I know this isn't really up your alley, but I'd like for you to take a look at this file. I just think I'm to close to the subject matter to do this any justice. If you could take a look at it in your spare time.", she asked.

"Sure I'll see what I can find out.", Chad smiled as he took the package and left.

---

_Air Columbo Flight 6529: Denver to Hawaii:_

"Well, girls, we'll be in Hawaii in a couple of hours. Mrs. Itcherson is coming over in a couple of days with the rest of the squad. She gave us Miss Chin's cell phone number. I'll give her a call when we get in. Maybe we can all go out later for dinner then after we get some beach time.", Tara told the other three girls.

---

_Madigan Army Medical Center, Fort Lewis, Washington:_

Lt Booth was looking at his new Corporal. "Son, I want you to know that I don't buy into that you_ 'Just sorta got the hang' _of climbing, skydiving and swimming. OK I also watched that demonstration with that hand-to-hand instructor. Someone has trained you very well. Captain Grant told me about the first time you did the Darby Queen. He said he hurt for a week afterward. So I want you to level with me. Who the hell are you Corporal?", he asked the young man.

"Sir I don't know what to say. I've always been pretty much a klutz, I guess I must be getting a little better. I mean I did OK in school, but I moved around an awful lot being in foster care. I guess I just picked things up when I went different places. That's about all I can say sir.", he responded.

"OK, anyway when are they gonna let you out of this death trap?", the officer asked.

"They told me that I'll be getting out in a few days. Things are healing, but I'm going to be on light duty for a couple of weeks sir. I guess once I'm able to, I have to get back to walking. Captain Grant told me I got a slot at HALO school and after that NCO school. I guess he wants to keep me busy. After I get all that done I'm thinking about buying a little piece of property that has a cabin on it. You know, for getting away on the weekends when we're not deployed, or on stand by. Just a place to relax.", he told his Platoon Leader.

"Well that sounds like a good thing. I wish we could all do that sort of thing.", Booth replied.

"Well sir I have a little bit of trust money left, maybe I can get something that the guys in the company or battalion can use when they have downtime too. Not all of us are going to be deployed at the same time. I'll talk to the lawyers before I make the deal.", he told the officer.

"How much do you have in that trust, soldier?", Booth asked.

"Oh probably enough to buy something fairly nice sir, nothing extravagant. Anyway, after they let me out of this place, maybe I can get a cookout going. I might as well since I can't sit for a while, but somebody's gonna have to get the fixings for me 'cause I don't know how what it's going to be driving for a while. I'll make out a list when I get back to base, Lt Booth.", the Corporal told his superior.

"Sure a few of us could go get the stuff. Are you sure? I know Captain Grant raved about your skills in the kitchen. The stories have been known to make some of us drool.", he replied to enlisted man.

"Well sir, we made it back from the mission, everybody survived it would be a good way to let some steam off. By the way, how is Walter doing?", Ron asked.

"I called the other day. He should recover in time, but it might take a year or two. I got a note from his brother. He say's he owes you big time and says thanks.", the Lt told him.

"Sir I didn't do anything that another man couldn't or wouldn't do. It was part of the job. We watch out for each other. I read the Ranger Creed myself. When I took the oath I meant every word of it. Anyway, I didn't have a home before, I have one now and I'm proud to be a member of this unit. I'm just happy that you guys let me join.", he told the officer.

"What would you have done if you hadn't joined the Army?", he asked suddenly wondering even more about this young man.

"I don't know sir, I was at a low point in my life. Maybe I would have just disappeared. I was thinking that the French Foreign Legion may take me, but I don't know, I might have ended up a bum or something. So again, thanks for giving me a place where I belong. I feel I have a real home here sir.", the Corporal finished.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Have you felt the Chosen One again, Sensei?", Maku-san asked his old friend.

"No honored one. I have not felt him since the last time we conversed about Stoppable-san. For all I know, he may be dead. If so, then we are adrift again until the next Master of the Blade appears.", Sensei told his friend.

"Will the Han become the next Master then?", Maku-san asked hopefully.

"I have checked the scrolls. The Han is will be strong in the power but unfortunately, she is not to be the next master. The description of the next Master of the blade after Stoppable-san is a male with brown hair and and brown eyes, another reference to him is his mate she will have blond hair and green eyes, somehow she will be tied to the Chosen One by her MMP. I do not know when that will occur, only that she will have access to the Mystical Monkey Power and he will be Chosen because of his relationship with her. The scroll mentions that the power is given to her by deceit, by a dishonorable person before she is born. At this point, I do not know what to make of this. It was in conflict to my visions, I have meditated further and I am now in agreement with the scrolls. The passage however was even more abstract than the one about Stoppable-san and him killing the green skinned monsters.", Sensei replied.

"Do we know where to look for these children then?", Maku-san asked.

"No and we don't know when either. It took hundreds of years before Stoppable-san appeared to us, how do we know that the next Master will appear any sooner. This is a just punishment for us in our arrogance Maku-san.", Sensei turned serious.

"We could install another Sensei. We could bring Fukushima back into the fold and honor him. That would fix many things my friend.", Maku-san urged.

"After the way he acted in such an dishonorable fashion before, when he attempted to steal the Blade and present it to the Monkey Man Fisk and what he was planning with Yori-san? He sold us out then, the only thing that saved us was the Chosen One. What do you think Fukushima would do if he was the Master of the Blade? Would he regain his honor by selling it to the highest bidder? He lost his patience, then he lost his honor. He forgot all his training, we had invested more time and effort into him than any other ninja student in a hundred years. And how did he use that training? He lied and decieved us. To regain his honor he must do good works first, my friend. After that time, we may post his name to it's rightful place as an honored member of Yamanouchi. But to just give him the Blade? That is an act desperation, not inspiration. We at least have some honor left us before we grasp for straws. No we will not dishonor the Blade with his touch Maku-san. That I am sure of. Please excuse me, I must leave to meditate by myself.", Master Sensei turned to leave.

---

_Hawaii:_

Suzie Chin met with her charges at their hotel. "It is true that Kim and my ex-boyfriend are on the beaches?", Tara asked.

"Who do you mean Tara?", the cheer coach asked in return.

"Kim Possible.", Bonnie blurted.

"Oh the redheaded girl? Yes she is here somewhere. I think we saw them the other day. Though the man she was with appeared under the weather yesterday.", Miss Chin replied.

"Oh do you know what happened to him?", Tara asked concerned.

"It must have either been something he ate or he was out partying too much.", Wanda observed out loud.

"We will see you later girls, if you need anything just call my number. If not, I'll see you in a couple of days at the camp.", Suzie told them.

"OK Miss Chin, we're going to catch some sun and surf. We'll call if we really need anything.", Bonnie called as they turned to leave.

--

"OK sister what do you have up your sleeve now?", Suzie asked her partner.

"I wonder if the pretty boy is into leather?", Wanda replied after she had checked out the room that they had left him at from that earlier adventure.

* * *

I wonder what the girls have up their sleeves now?

ST-103

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: CB, yeah I think Josh had too much fun drinking sake. I really wonder what did happen to the young man, maybe we'll find out later. Seems that Wanda and Suzie had a little bottle flu too. Betty has questions and Wade has his answers I swear that boy has an answer for everything. S P, well as for where the next Chosen One comes from? Well I guess your gonna have to wait for that....for about the whole story....I had to give you something to look forward to later (much later). Wait for the blade to accept him because he kept the little blond haired girl safe (More on that later.). Joe Stoppinghem, you have a great and obvious point. The answer is this will be revealed in a few chapters. Ron could be looking for ten at hard labor in Leavenworth and then a dishonorable discharge. However he has done nothing the busted his tale and put himself on the line....So we'll have to see how this works out. Waveform, yes the butts keep on coming. Bottoms up everybody....OK ST get hold of yourself. And as for Manson and the launch codes I think the Blade would not work for the evil man, Fukushima. And yes Master Maku-san does seem to have a set....I wonder how long he will survive and how long before the plan of his and the different plan of the dishonored one will continue to prosper. Time will tell. Now for Eckles, you did an awful lot of work with the review and I hope that I answered most of your questions in a PM. Give the story time to reveal itself....I think you'll be happy with how it does it...If not I'll accept the flames...CajunBear sold me his unused Nomex underwear just in case.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Well it didn't look like the loser took the bait did it. Well I wonder what the Master has in store for him now. Is this going to be another whacked plan? Will the buffoon bite this time to seal his demise. Ron oh Ron what are you doing?**

**ST 103**

Separate Lives

Chapter 10

_Lowerton, Colorado:_

Kim looked at her _boyfriend_ as they stood in the presence of their master_._ It had been nearly three months since their last 'visit'. Coming after the 'vacation frolic' they staged to draw Ron out in Hawaii which did nothing but get Kim in hot water with her 'rents and disciplinary details at GJ. Mr. F was livid that Josh and Kim's prancing around on the beaches in Hawaii like some sort of lovesick beach bunnies had done nothing to draw out her former boyfriend from wherever he was hiding.

The master was sure that the whole thing was a stroke of genius at the time. Unfortunately for them Stoppable never showed, but then Kim remembered what her ex boyfriend had been able to do to those aliens. So in a way maybe they were lucky he didn't show up. The master seemed to have another plan. Kim smiled when she remembered how a blue skinned scientist used to come up with whacked plans as well, '_Oh well, here we go again.' _

"Sit down.", the master told the two teens, "I have come up with a better way to capture the outsider." Last summer we didn't publicize the affections that you two had for each other. Stoppable may not have had enough time to react. He may not have had the funds to get to Hawaii to run my servant off. So we have a new plan.", the taller man informed them.

"What do you mean _we _master?", Kim asked being slightly annoyed with him.

"Just this: Congratulations Miss Possible and Mr. Mankey, on becoming engaged.", he laughed.

"Hold on sir, I don't want to marry Kim. That wasn't part of the deal.", he gasped as his voice raised an octave in pitch.

"Remember my servants, this is not about what you want, it's about me obtaining my honor back. He casually tossed a ring to Mankey, "Here put this on Miss Possible's ring finger and ask her for her hand.", he ordered.

"No…I…I won't.", Josh stammered.

"Remember our deal servant. Disobey me and what happens to your family and friends? After I have Miss Possible's last boyfriend's blood soaking into the Earth you will both be released.", he reminded them.

"OK then as long as you put it that way….Kim do you want to marry me.?", Josh asked.

"NO.", she gasped.

"Miss Possible, I order you to comply.", the master simply stated.

Kim's eyes dulled as she said , Yes master I will marry Josh Mankey as you order."

"Good Miss Possible. By the way that ring looks very nice on your finger, make sure that you display it prominently for all to see.", he told her.

"Yes sir, when are Josh and I to wed?", Kim asked simply, "These things tend to take a while to plan."

"We are already planning the service and your honeymoon Miss Possible. I will select everything from the service, to the bridesmaids and the church. It will be all done for you since you are so busy in your training.", he told her.

Kim replied, "Usually it's the bride and her family along with the groom that do this, you understand sir."

"I do not care for your American traditions Miss Possible, I am simply trying to do this without too much bother. Since one of you fans is paying for all of this I DO need you to comply and to make this all much easier, I have called in help.", he told her.

"But people will notice.", Kim cringed at the idea of being married to the artist.

"But by the time they figure it out, I will be long gone and in possession of the outsider's head.", he replied to Kim.

"What do you mean sir by help Sir?", Josh asked genuinely worried now

"Miss Possible please stick out your right arm.", the Master instructed.

Kim's eyes were still dull as she complied. A door opened to their front and a short, chubby, bespectacled black haired woman entered. The woman was nearly to her when Kim noticed who it was. "DNAmy Hall.", Kim growled as she began to rise from her seat.

"Please restrain little Kimmie." the fat woman told the Master.

His arm locked down on Kim's. Then Amy simply produced a needle and pushed it into Kim's arm after she found a good vein. Kim tried to struggle, but between both men and the chip she was no match for their combined efforts.

"Now that's better my little cuddlebuddy sister.", Amy told Kim as her straining diminished. Within minutes Kim Possible's struggles had stopped and her head hung down.

"Now we have to have the final part of the training in place.", the Master told them all.

"Kimmie open your eyes and look at this little trinket.", Amy implored the teen.

Slowly the famous heroine complied until she was looking straight ahead. "Watch the pretty necklace Kimmie.", the fat woman instructed.

Kim watched the pretty diamond as it swayed back and forth. "Do you like what you see my little cuddle bumpkin?", Amy asked.

"Yes.", Kim answered dully.

"Good are you're eyelids getting heavy?", she asked.

"Yes.", Kim responded.

"Very good, now go to sleep and listen closely Kimberly Anne Possible. You will marry Josh Mankey and will stay happily married to him. Until he divorces you. When he does so it will be all your fault for the breakup, do you understand?", Amy asked.

"Yes.", Kim answered.

"Yes what, Kimberly?", the fat woman asked again.

"I will marry Josh. If....no when he divorces me it will be my fault.", she replied.

"Very good Kim, now answer me a question. Who do you love?", Amy queried her.

"Ronnie, I love Ronnie.", Kim responded truthfully.

"But you are under orders to kill Ron. What are your feelings Kim Possible?", Amy Hall asked.

"I love Ronnie, but Master has ordered me to kill him. I must do what Master has ordered.", Kim replied simply.

"Good Kimmie, very good. For your wedding to Josh you must follow the Master's instructions. He has provided everything for your wedding. He will bring everyone of importance to the wedding. Your bridesmaids will be Josh Mankey's relatives. You will do this because you not longer trust your family and friends. You must allow Josh's father to walk you down the aisle to Josh. Do you understand Kimmie?", Amy asked.

"NO!! It would hurt Daddy! NO!", Kim began to snarl.

"But you must, your Daddy and Mommy hates you.", Amy urged.

"NO! Daddy and Mom LOVE me!", Kim cried as her breathing became a pant as she struggled.

"Kimmie, rest.", Amy implored

The red headed girl slumped forward again.

Amy motioned the masked one to follow her.

"This will kill her, I can do some things....however there are things that even deep hypnotism will not effect unless I have much more time. She will be missed at that point. Also, if she fights this hard on this one point, then her other programming will become fragile as well. We should concede this point. Let her walk herself down the aisle. If that doesn't work let her father walk her. You are pushing too hard to break this woman. If you want her to serve your purposes, you have to give up this one point and maybe a few others to get her to comply." Amy advised.

"We can do away with the minor things. It is the result that I care most for.", the Master told them.

A minute later they returned.

"Miss Possible, instead of Mr. Mankey walking you down the aisle we will let you walk yourself. Is that acceptable?", the Master asked.

"Yes, if my father cannot walk me, then I will walk myself then. My family must be invited to my wedding.", she told him.

"I understand, but they will not be part of the service.", Amy insisted.

"I understand Miss Hall.", Kim responded.

"Now we must think of a phrase for you Kimmie.", Amy told her.

"What is your favorite thing?" Amy asked.

"My Pandaroo.", Kim replied.

"Why is that?", Amy asked again.

"Because Ronnie gave him to me.", she responded simply.

"Who is Ron's sister Kimmie.", the Master asked knowing the significance of the child.

"Her name is Hanna, Master.", Kim stated.

"Are you familiar with the Pixie Scouts, Kim.", Josh asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yes I was a Pixie Scout, it was fun.", Kim answered.

"What is the most important thing that Pixie Scouts do?", Josh continued.

"We sell muffins door to door. They're Pixie Scout Muffins.", she explained.

"Rest, Kim.", Josh told her.

Josh Mankey motioned to them to follow him.

"What are we going to do here?", Josh asked the other two.

"We are going to plant a trigger phrase in her mind.", Amy explained.

"We are going to give her instructions to give us a way out. We have already been building the instruction listings within her. We are going to have her forget about all of this except that she married you after she and Stoppable broke up. This will give us the ability to disappear. If the suggestions that we gave her don't hold, all we have to do is say a certain phrase and she will forget everything except what we want her to remember. Unfortunately when we do this, all the programming that we have done to her that is against her core principles will go away, though she still may be able to somewhat remember them in dreams and nightmares. So Master the programming that you installed in her will go bye bye. I'm sorry about that, but she should not be needed to eliminate the buffoon once he falls into your trap. I'm sure that he will come to rescue her from the dreaded wedding to young Mr. Mankey here. Then you can have him and I can get paid for all this work.", she explained further.

"Very well then Miss Hall, please continue with our teenage assassin.", the Master conceded.

"There is one problem, while she may forget in her conscious mind, her subconscious may remember all of this. If someone puts her under the same degree of control, she may remember all. However, by the time that happens, young Mr. Stoppable should be rotting in his grave and no one other than Mr. Mankey here will know exactly what happened....I'm sure our young friend won't talk, not with the threat over his family. I do so owe Stoppable for beating my Monty over the years, because of him and his sister my dear huggy-buddy is a piece of stone.", she told them.

They walked back into the room. Kim was where they had left her. "Kimmie we have something for you to remember. Do you understand?", Amy asked.

"Yes.", Kim replied simply.

"Whenever the Master or Josh Mankey say this exact phrase 'Pixie Scout Han took my prized Pandaroo to swap for Muffins', remember that phrase, and when you hear it, you will forget me, you will forget the Master and everything that he told you to do. All that you will remember is that you married Josh when you were on rebound from your breakup with Ronald Stoppable. You will forget everything else. Do you understand Miss Possible? Now repeat the phrase for me.", Amy urged.

"When I hear the phrase 'Pixie Scout Han took my prized Pandaroo to swap for muffins' I will forget you, the Master and all that he has told me to do. The reason that I married Josh was that I was on the rebound from breaking up with Ronald Stoppable.", Kim replied dully.

"Very good Kimmie. Now go back to sleep. On the count of three by the Master, you will awaken and not remember anything but the instructions that you were given and to be happily engaged to Josh, and the wedding plans.", Amy ordered.

She turned and left.

After a few moments then Master said, "One , two, three."

Kim awoke with a smile on her face as she hugged Josh and gave him a kiss. "Come on honey, let's go see the church.", she gushed.

---

_Fort Bragg, North Carolina:_

"Gentlemen this is the first day of MFF school. The graduates of this school are capable free falling from up to 35,000 feet and land on what would be called a postage stamp in bad weather, at night with over one hundred pounds of equipment. About half of you will fail this course. If you washout there are no repeats. We will give you every opportunity to succeed. Not everyone has the capability to do this. It is very specialized. The class size is small because each of you will have your own personal instructor. The class duration is four weeks the first week we will have you in the trainer perfecting your technique. After that we will be jumping and studying the equipment. Are there any questions.", Master Sergeant Gurney asked.

"No sir.", came the response.

All but two in the class had nearly perfected their techniques in the first week.

In the second week they began jumping and jumping. Quickly they added the oxygen mask and their gear bags. A few had to return to the trainer. About ten had no trouble at all. The E-4 that stood around a lot, was one of those. One of the instructors asked why he didn't sit.

"Ah Sergeant, I sorta got shot somewhere not too long ago and it's kinda painful to sit down. So if you don't mind, I think I'll stand as much as I can.", he told him.

One of the other students slapped him on the butt and the Corporal jumped.

"OK kid how did that happen?", one of the others asked.

"Can't tell you, it was classified... Sorry though.", he replied.

"I'll bet I can get you to talk.", a Captain told him, "I've got a higher clearance than you do son."

"Sir I can't go into this. If the United States Army wanted you to know they would have told you. I'm sorry, but without clearance from my CO, I can't talk about any of it.", the E-4 finished.

One of the instructors told them, "Leave him alone. We know what happened, and you don't need to know. So knock it off Sir, or I'll have someone with real brass inform you that you really don't need to know what happened."

On the third week the class moved to the Yuma Proving Grounds for the final two weeks. At the moment only 2/3 of the class remained. The slight Corporal was one of them. At the end of the third week, Corporal Loosee' was buddied up with his instructor. Ron was wearing all his gear now and weighed close to 340 pounds when he climbed aboard the aircraft. Master Sergeant Adams was looking at the kid, _'He's done it all so far. Had a little bit of trouble the first week, but after he got his arch down he stopped having any trouble. He's a quiet kid, not talking much about anything. Most of the students in this class are a bit older. We usually don't see nineteen-year olds here. He must be something special. I wonder what they have cooked up for him?'_

They began to breath pure oxygen even before taxiing out to the runway. The jump was going to be a maximum altitude jump with O2 and all the students had a full combat load.

Adams and Loser were the fifth pair out. Things went smoothly for about the first ten seconds. The Sergeant Adams realized that his Oxygen regulator on the bottle had frozen. He tried to hit it to free the pesky device. He looked at his partner as they were free falling at 31,000 feet, when Loser tapped him on the arm. He got the 'what's up' sign.

Adams motioned to his mask and noticed the kid nod and remove his mask and held up three fingers. The Sergeant nodded back and waited for the mask as it was handed to him. He took three breaths and handed the mask back. Handing the life-giving oxygen mask back and forth continued between them down to 4000 feet when Adams motioned that he was OK now. The Corporal nodded back, flew away from his partner and signaled that he was going to pop his chute. Adams nodded in return. Both chutes popped open, almost in unison.

After they landed Sergeant Adams looked at the kid that saved him from anoxia and certain painful death, and shook his hand. "Thanks Corporal. You either saved my life or saved my career. Either way I owe ya son."

"Sarge we're supposed to look out for each other. I watched the other guys and instructors. I read up on the equipment before I came over to the school. The equipment is similar to some stuff that I used in skydiving before.", he responded.

"You did this before?", he asked.

"Yes Sarge. The highest I think I ever dove from was about 33,000 feet, so it wasn't as high as what we did today though.", the Corporal told him.

"When did you do that?", the Adams asked impressed.

"I guess I was either fifteen or sixteen at the time. I remember it was winter then, so maybe fifteen. It sure was cold, I remember that part real good. We didn't take the fast ride down, we used the chutes to fly for about 30 miles.", he replied.

"You've done that?", he asked.

"Yes Sergeant. It was fun, but pretty cold. Next time I'm wearing longies. Almost froze the little guy off.", the kid laughed.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

KNYU television news was on. _'It's another boring day in Colorado.', _James thought. He was brought out of his revelry when a report came on. "Just in. Former teen Hero Kim Possible was out at the mall today with her boyfriend, though we might want to change that status since our cameras caught a flash of light on her hand today. We will continue that story, but first a word from our sponsors.", the newswoman said.

By the time James got the, "What the hell?",out of his mouth_, _the phone began to ring.

He picked up the phone. "Mr. Possible, this is Wade. I just saw the news. You might want to run your phone line through the website, or you're going to get swamped.", he advised.

"Sure Wade, let me call out right now, alright?", Mr. Possible asked. James picked up his cell phone and called Anne.

"Hello Jimmie, what's going on?", she asked here husband.

"Well Kimmie-cub just got engaged, according to one of the news stations, honey.", he told her. There was silence for a few minutes before she began.

"WHAT DO MEAN James Possible?", she roared into the mouthpiece of her phone.

At that moment James had been surfing the national news as well. "Well honey make that a sweep, your daughter knows how to get attention. The picture of her left hand is on just about every news show on the planet by now.", he told her.

"Great.", she replied, "Get the twins and get takeout. Call Dean and Barb, we're heading over there. They're going to see this too. We have to ease the pain for them. It won't be a lot of fun. If they didn't already have an unlisted number before this ought to do it. The local stations at least knew that Kim and Ronald were an item. Some of those news people are no better than the show folk that you talk about all the time James. I'll be home in a half hour.", she told him.

James called the Stoppables and told them that they were coming over and why. He also told them that the twins would be over in a few minutes.

James then called his sons and told them too.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei had just been made aware of Kim Possible's new situation. He began to relax,_ 'I must calm myself before contacting Hiro-san and Chin-san. Has this become irreversible now? Maybe this is a false report by someone who seeks to gain fame through others.'_

Sensei sat silently, finally he made his call. _"My faithful students are you able to think with this old man for a while?", _he pushed out with his mind.

After several minutes he felt the familiar minds of those who had been his students for years.

"_Sensei Chin-san is with me.", _Wanda Wang thought back to her Master.

"_Master Sensei, it is good to meditate with you again my illustrious teacher.", _Yori replied, _"Hirotaka-san is watching Mankey-san at the moment."_

"_I will get to the point then my children, are the rumors about Possible-san true?", _Sensei asked the question that was foremost on his mind.

Yori answered, "Master, Possible-san wears what the Americans call an engagement ring on her left ring finger. From what the locals have told me the placement of that ring means that she has been asked to be the spouse of the man who gave it to her. Last week Hiro-san presented me with my ring. That way when we say that we are betrothed, the Americans believe us. It is quite beautiful Master, thank you."

"_Why do you thank me Yori-san?", _Sensei asked.

"_We had to put it on your account to keep appearances.",_ Yori replied simply, _"You did say that you wanted us to fit in. Also the semester is going well, we are taking some courses that we could not in Japan." _

Suzie cut in, _"Sensei, Yori-san and Hiro-san are not drawing attention to themselves. We do have other problems however. Those are: first, the listening devices that we installed last year have been tampered with, they are still functional but are being used by someone else as well, and second, we are aware that at least one more entity is watching either Possible-san or Mankey-san. We have identified one group as Global Justice, but we are concerned that there is another very gifted person watching as well. I am keeping my cover as Cheerleader Assistant Coach, it lets me keep track of two of Possible-san's old friends. Once in a while they speak about her. I feel that they too are watching Possible-san."_

"_Thank you Chin-san. Has Wang-san been able to continue her student teaching with Possible-san in her classes?",_ he asked through his mind.

"_Not at this time Master. I believe that I will have her in a class of mine next semester. She does come in for help in a few things that she does not completely understand. One thing that worries me is that there are times when, and I know of no other way to put this, but her mind is not completely 'there'. This confuses me because there are other times when she seems to know more about a subject then I do.", _Wanda finished.

"_Is there anything else to report?", _he asked through his mind.

"_Yes Master, we have had dinner with Ron-san's parents and Hanna. We have done the same with Kim-san's parents. We have told them both that we knew them from high school and Ron-san's exchange trip. We have been invited over to both residences for dinner since they know that we are together and students at the nearby Upperton University. None of them have any idea at this time where Ron-san is, or if they do, they do not speak of it in the open. One thing is clear, the relationship between the Stoppables and the Possibles is not only through Kim-san and Ron-san. There is deep friendship between them.", _Yori reported.

"_That is good Yori-san, keep watch over both families until only I tell you to stop. Make sure you understand what I just told you Yori-san. If Ron-san has been betrayed or just disappeared on his own, you must ensure the safety of the Han first as well as both families, Wanda-san and Suzie-san this is your secondary mission as well. Do you all understand? Also keep watch on Kim-san and her 'man' as well.", _he instructed.

---

_Upperton University:_

Tara just got off the phone and looked at her cheerleader friend. "Bonnie, nobody I talked to has heard anything. How did your calls go?", she asked.

"We have the same luck Tara. One good thing is that Justine said that Felix may have been only a few months from being able to take his first steps in over ten years. It seems that Mrs. Renton has made a breakthrough. Now the team members are running it through diagnostics or something. You know he _is_ pretty cute. You never know Tara, he might be the guy for a certain cheerleader." Bonnie casually made the information known.

"Oh Justine and Big Mike are tying the knot next summer. It's going to be here and we're invited. Just think what kind of party it's going to be, the detention hall buddies and the geeks. Sort of makes you shudder a bit doesn't it?", Bonnie continued giggling.

"Oh B that's going to be so cool. I just have to go to that one. Maybe Ron will be home by then.", she replied.

"Well I guess if Ron's home then he'll be back on the market since he and Kim broke up and she's getting married to Josh.", Bonnie suggested.

"I don't think so B, I think Ron is a one-woman-man. Now that she is taken, he won't be back or if he does come home, he won't be around any of us. He'd be totally freaked at how he would think you would tear into him about being a loser. That's why I think he's gone, because he couldn't deal with the pain and all the reminders of them being together.", Tara observed.

"You should have seen him at the last moment that I saw him Tara, he looked scary. I don't think that I'll ever forget that. He threw Junior like he was a rag doll.", Bonnie confided to her friend.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei had just returned to his senses as his old friend, Maku-san, walked up and sat down with him. "What news, my friend?", Maku-san asked.

"Stoppable-san is still missing. Both of our teams in America have found no evidence of him at this time.", Sensei replied.

"What about his so-called mate?", the other master asked.

"Possible-san is betrothed to another. They are soon to wed.", Sensei informed him.

"That is good, my friend. Now when we find the Chosen One, we will convince him to choose another. I was hoping Yori-san, but you have told me that she has been spoken for by Hirotaka-san. Are you sure that is the correct match my brother?", Maku-san asked.

"That is their path my brother. At least one pairing shall come to pass. If we do find the Chosen One, you must prepare yourself for the likely chance that he will take no mate, and instead become a hermit and continue to keep his distance from us.", Sensei told him.

"Why would he do that? There are many suitable brides for him to choose from." Maku-san replied.

"It is because his soul was tied to Possible-san, my brother. He may not choose another woman because of this. He will distrust us and any suggestion that we make. In his mind he will feel that Yamanouchi has betrayed him. He left on his own to find his way in the world since we refused to assist him in a moment of trial. This he will not forget. Let us hope that sometime down the road he forgives us.", Sensei continued.

"This cannot be, he has a duty. He must take a mate!", Maku-san snapped.

"We imposed this duty on him, now you wish to impose his spouse on him as well? Maybe one of your relatives perhaps?", Sensei snapped back.

"There are several that would suit him, my brother.", Maku-san calmed.

"Are you suggesting that all this drama was to separate Stoppable-san from his chosen mate and to force him to wed another? That is most reprehensible. I cannot believe my ears!", Sensei spat, "I will not be party to this dishonorable undertaking. I will advise the others as well. I wonder what else have you done to compromise the honor of Yamanouchi, Maku-san. How long have you betrayed us?", Sensei got up abruptly and left.

---

_Yuma Proving Grounds. Yuma, Arizona:_

"OK guys this is the last jump. Those of you that remain are going to do a HAHO jump. On this one you will open the chute at 25,000 feet and you will find your way to the target zone with that aid of a GPS unit and a map. Make sure that your Maglights have good batteries in them so that you can read the maps. Your jump buddy will not guide you, you have to guide him. You are still going to be in all your gear except ammunition. There will be many times that you have to fly your way into a target. Let's load up.", the Jumpmaster called out.

They all jumped out at one-minute intervals into the black sky.

A half hour later all but two teams had landed. Corporal Loosee' and Master Sergeant Adams were laughing. "Good job son. The next thing you know they'll be making you a Sergeant.", Adams was telling him.

"Well as soon as I get back, I have to report to the next NCO school rotation. Then I want to get some climbing in. Also, I'm looking at buying a little cabin and some property not to far from the base.", he told the older man.

"Looks like you got some stuff to keep you busy Ron. You earned your wings, good job. Tomorrow , we'll get the graduation done and get you guys to the airport so that you can get back to your bases. It's been a pleasure Ron. Keep up the good work." Adams replied.

"Thanks Master Sergeant for taking care of me I learned a lot.", the teenager told the older man truthfully.

OK my faithful readers, now what should I do with Miss Amy Hall a.k.a. DNAmy? I can tell you she is NOT an unwilling co-conspirator and she has done some very nasty things to our redheaded heroine. Either let me know in your reviews or PM's. I'll read them all. Are any of you either darker or more devious than I am?

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Shrike176, well if you read 'Once Again' you know who has the MMP (I think final chapter), but the big question is who will be the Master of the Blade. All I can say for now is that it's a him and he's very strong and very intelligent (and his parents have already been introduced). Global Justice isn't going to kick Miss Possible out, they're just going to modify her behavior a bit. As for getting closer to finding Ron Stoppable, GJ finds out eventually but not for a long time. Eckles, yeah even in her thrall state she fights back. Shows you just how tough Kim Possible is. Once in a while her old self will try to emerge as she becomes more used to the level of the drug. To counter that the Master has to give it to her in more concentrated doses. This has unforeseen consequences which doesn't bode well for the teen heroine and shows you just how nice Amy and Mr. F really are (don't worry you'll see it later). As for Ron he is focused. He may have an idea of what's going on with Kim Possible, but he has to push it to the back of his mind. If the old **_**'well Kim Possible used to be my girl friend' **_**comment pops out of his mouth he's afraid that he'll be labeled an even bigger loser than he already is. As for Josh there were certain lines that even I refuse to cross (I will send those in a PM). S P, yes to overcome certain 'core' principles with in Kim Possible the villains are going to have Kim out of the way for a longer time. This will draw attention to them that they don't want. And cowards do die every time the light comes on or the phone rings. I never took the position that Josh Mankey was any kind of a hero, just that he's a very good artist that just wants to be left alone to his own devices. Joe, not every one thinks as Amy Hall as being evil. However this is her chance to get even with Ron Stoppable, because now her Monty is a statue and she blames the Stoppables. If she could get Fisk back she would probably just disappear. As for seeing Mr. F sooner. Remember he, if nothing else, is a highly skilled ninja and is aware of things that most bad guys are not. As for him going rouge don't you think he hasn't already? OK, OK he sorta needs money later so he does do odds jobs for 'other' people to get financing. CB, Kim is descending into her own hell, one with out Ron. It's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. For Ron he just pushes himself. That doesn't make him a 'superman' just a bigger target. W F, yeah Mr. F is one cold hearted b*****. I never said he wasn't. And yeah you got it pretty much Maku-san's blood line with the Chosen One. However, he wants Ron alive. His cousin wants him dead......Big difference. Hmmmm....No I ain't gonna do it. I am not going to write that one. Yes Kim not out of control, she is under control. You'll see an out of control Kim later. KP's Man, you are short and to the point. However, Don't look for Amy Hall to get what's coming to her until 'The Justice' I have a feeling that Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone may have something to do with her downfall. Snobble-who? That's right I think you'll like the hanging judge of Middleton County when he shows up later....dang what chapter is that??? Oh yeah chapter 24, you have to wait for a while.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

_**WARNING: **_**Uh...guys this is another one of those chapters that you really shouldn't be eating or drinking anything the first time you read it. No Mankeys were hurt in the writing of this chapter (can't really say that about some others though). And I always cry at weddings. I hope this one doesn't upset you guys too much.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 11

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"It's OK Daddy, Josh told me that it was a tradition in his family for the head Mankey male to walk the Bride down the aisle no matter if he was the Bride's Father or the Groom's Father. It's just how they do it. It's not personal.", Kim assured her father.

"But Kimmie-cub, it's tradition for the Bride's Father to do that, it's his job and responsibility to give his Daughter's hand to her new Husband." James explained, "It's an insult to the Bride's Family. And at this point I feel insulted and I know your mother does as well."

"I know Daddy, that's why I decided to walk myself, so that no one's feelings are hurt. I don't think they mean anything by it, it's just their used to being in control. Anyway, we're not paying for the wedding and reception. Listen, I'll see you guys after the ceremony, try to keep the tweebs in line too.", she kidded her dad.

"OK honey, if your heart's alright about this, I'll let you go then.", he replied softly. After he left Anne gave her daughter a kiss and she followed her husband. Anne was upset at not being able to help plan her only daughter's wedding. She wasn't happy with the whole situation: from Kim's selection of her future husband, to the church service. She tried to get involved, but she was kindly yet firmly pushed to the background. And Anne Possible's temper was just beginning to rise. James looked at her, knowing his wife he told her, "Honey there's nothing we can do but watch this freak show get off the ground."

Jim Possible started, "These people are."

"Wrong sick as Ron would say.", Tim Possible finished.

James and Anne turned around with the rest of the Mankey friends and relatives as the music started. He had already looked at the program and saw there were six Bridesmaids and a Maid of Honor. He had seen them already and figured out the reason they really wanted his daughter in their family was to breed some of the homeliness out of the Mankey gene pool. James knew that they tried to ban Wade Load from the service, but he had stepped in. Wade had helped save Kim's life so many times that it would be wrong to keep him from attending.

Henry Mankey had told the young black man, "Son you were not invited to this wedding. I know all Josh's friends and you are not one of them. Please leave before I call the police."

James butted in, "Henry this young man is a personal friend of Kimberly's and a full member of Global Justice. Now I don't know if you realize this, but I know that he might be able to call a drug bust here. I saw some of the people walking into the church and even I have my suspicions. So if you want this party to get off on time I would highly advise you turn around and crawl back under your rock before this young man makes a phone call to his superiors and we have a raid from the police, I don't mind spending all night in a jail cell how about you? Just how long do you have the church reserved for?"

The elder Mankey walked away in a huff.

"Sorry about that Wade. I didn't mean to put you in a spot there.", James softened his tone.

"Not to worry Mr. Possible. Actually Dr. Director was listening in and she did send me as her representative. She's not happy right now either.", he replied.

"Oh?", James asked.

"Yes sir, I can't talk about it now, but you and Mrs. Possible may want to join in at a later date.", he replied.

As the music started the first Bridesmaid, Courtney Melvin Mankey, walked down the aisle. She was the epitome of grace, up until she tripped and almost fell on her face. This was caught by at least three of the media cameras that were covering the event. It seemed that they had gotten wind of the wedding and all the major services were covering the proceedings. _'I can't believe that they are letting the news types attend and none of Kimberly's friends.',_ Anne thought savagely, _'Maybe I have lost my daughter after all.'_

The next one, Bernice Gaffney, came on down. Anne winced when she noticed the tall gangly girl's wig was on crooked. She had a sort of loping stride what wasn't really made for anything like the four inch heels she was wearing. It made her even look taller than the six foot five that she was.

The third girl down the aisle was one Jamie "Chunky" Ritz-Mankey. Where Bernice was lanky, Jamie was well, 'Chunky'. She stood a whopping four foot six inches and weighed in a bit under 286 pounds, that is if she had been off her feed for a while. Where Bernice loped along, Chunky's gait was more of a waddle.

The fourth girl to come on down was Nancy Beitz. She looked like a linebacker for the Denver Broncos, beard, tattoos and all. Nancy seemed to stalk her way down the aisle.

James mused, _'Well I guess Kimmie-cub's the lucky one, she got the cutest of the bunch so far.'_

Anne whispered to her husband, "Jimmie these people aren't just show folk, they're_ freak show folk_."

The fifth girl to come down looked more like an orangutan than a human. "Good thing Ronald isn't here.", James whispered, "He'd freak if he saw this one.", as Monica Mankey-Wheeler sauntered past them down the aisle to her place.

The final Bridesmaid was Phyllis Abercrombie-Mankey-George. She looked closer to Phyllis Diller than about anything else, a very old and shriveled up Phyllis Diller. James momentarily looked around to see if Fang was anywhere close by.

The Maid of Honor was next in line. "OMG!", Anne gasped, "What _IS _that?" The rest of the Mankeys just looked at Anne like she had grown another two heads.

"That's Wilma Klug, she's Josh's Aunt and the Maid of Honor.", Veronica Mankey, Josh's Mother, hissed across the aisle.

"Oh I though she was Josh's Grandmother.", Anne hissed back. All that did was get Anne an angry stare.

The actual service progressed rather smoothly after Anne, James and Wade got over the initial shock of the wedding party, which they had been excluded from._ 'God, I hope I don't have to attend a lot of functions with these people.', _James thought grimly, _'Kimmie, just WHAT were you thinking?'_

During the reception James and Anne tried to find out why this all American family looked 'out of place' with the rest of society.

James had already bought Henry his ninth drink before the lubricated man's jaw started flapping.

"But Henry, why doesn't Josh resemble your family any more than he does?", he asked politely.

"Well Jimm...I mean James,", he slurred, "about a hundred and fifty years ago the Patriarch of the family, Isaiah Mankey, decided that the rest of the human race was not worthy of being related to us. Since he was the head of his own little church and the head of the family, he decreed that we should marry inside our own family. Since Isaiah had no understanding of genetics or any other kind of science, he had no idea what would happen. Now the most basic courses teach what happens when you don't allow genes to mix freely. The result is the lovely young ladies that you see before you."

"OK Henry I can buy that, but what about Josh? I mean he doesn't really look like he belongs...you know what I mean?", James asked.

"Well James.", Henry took another healthy chug of the whiskey, "I think by now you've noticed that us Mankey's tend to consume a fare amount of alcohol. Well one night we were out on the town and Veronica had passed out, well passed out enough so that she had no idea what was going on. A guy passed by somehow and he was hardly much better than she was....All I can say is it was a blessing in disguise. My wife brought a much needed jolt to the family's gene pool. Now that Kimberly is in the fold, so to speak, we hope that she will give us about ten or twelve healthy children so that we can begin to regain our place in society."

_'I hope that Kimmie becomes sterile before she adds her genes to those in your family, Henry. I thought life couldn't get much weirder. Man do I need another drink. I wonder how Annie's doing?', _James mused unhappily.

"Veronica, are you sure that's how Josh came about?", Anne asked the other Mother-in-law.

"Yes Anne. Henry doesn't know it, but if his sperm count was any lower it would be in the minus range. So I suppose that little escapade was needed after all. It was the same with Mary, who's overseas studying, it was a similar occurrence. That's why both of my kids sort of deviate from the Mankey norm.", Mrs. Mankey confided after being liberally doused with alcohol herself by Anne Possible.

After another hour the Drs. Possible and Wade Load made their way to the Bride and Groom and offered their congratulations.

James got Josh off to the side with Wade right behind him, "Josh there is one thing that you should know. I don't support this union in good faith. Remember this also, if you ever, ever hurt my baby I will hunt you down like a savage beast. Words can not describe what I will do to you. I know that you are drunk, but remember this anyway. You've had your warning.", James told him sternly.

Wade looked at him, "If you think that Dr. Possible was a little rough on you Josh, remember I'm a genius and just think about what I could do if I wanted, so what Dr. P said goes double for me."

They both left and Anne hooked her arm around James after he gave his wonderful daughter a hug and a kiss. "Kimmie.", James told her, "Remember, you always have a place with us honey. Never forget that we love you."

"Thank you for coming Mom. Maybe we can talk later. I love you.", the new bride replied with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks again, Mr. Possible, for giving me a ride.", Wade told them as they walked out into the cold snowy night

"No, thank you Wade, for looking after my baby all these years, I just wished I had another guy to say thanks to and then wring his neck for leaving my baby to this fate.", he told the African-American genius. Then he told the young man, "Please, if you can, keep track of her, I have a strange feeling about all this."

---

_35,000 feet over a mountainous area in the world. Part of Operation Selfless Fury:_

Lt. Booth looked over this small group of highly talented young men in the red lighted cargo bay. This was his first team in. Eleven men with two snipers and their spotters. Sergeant Turner was in nominal command of this group even though he was technically in command of this part of the operation. The new Corporal was going to be the lead here. After the Squad had performed a HALO jump from their current altitude, he had to do the climb in the middle of this winter night, then drop ropes down. The rest of the squad would follow behind climbing up the ropes that he left for them. They would each carry two ropes to throw over the 300 meter cliff for the rest of the Platoon to follow when they performed a standard paradrop an hour after the lead group went in. While the rest were climbing up, Loosee' would silence any guards that were on top and awake at this time of night.

The whole operation was chancy. The main force was going to attack the terrorists and push them back to the mountain that Booth's men were climbing from the hard side. That's when the Platoon would spring the trap, calling in air strikes and catching the terrorist force in the trap with their own fire power. The Rangers were hauling in grenade launchers and heavy machine guns to help even the odds a bit, but it still would be dangerous. It wasn't dangerous it was almost suicidal. "Hell.", Booth thought as the red light came on, "If it was suppose to be easy they would send in the Air Force to do it."

The ramp lowered, they could see nothing outside from the now frigid red lit cargo bay. When the light went green they load master yelled through his oxygen mask, "Go! Go! Go!"

The squad with the five others simply walked off the back of the ramp together for the five minute drop before they opened their chutes. The only light that they could make out was the dim glow of the chem stick that each wore on their harnesses.

After landing only about two klicks from their destination, they set out fast and moved with the efficiency of the highly trained unit that they were, over the rocky terrain. Half an hour later they made their initial destination. Turner set out security as Corporal Loosee' saddled up for his climb. He left his M4A1 rifle behind because of the sound it might make during the ascent. He was armed only with his Berretta and the Marine Combat knife that his instructor at HALO school had given him just before his graduation. He wasn't wearing his Kevlar to maintain his covert mode and silence. He only wore his helmet in case anything bad happened.

Lt. Booth slapped him on the back, "Good luck son, climb fast."

Ron silently nodded to the slightly older man as he turned to face the vertical face. _'It's only 300 meters, just a touch over nine hundred feet. Not even as high as the Diamond',_ he told himself installed the first belay point, _'I gotta stay focused, they're all counting on me now.'_

On, he climbed into the darkness counting on feel instead of sight. Once in a while installing anchors at places where the life saving rope could be safely attached to the rock. He didn't need this himself, for he was one with the face of the small vertical mountain face. The others didn't have his skills so they needed his help in scaling the face. Ninety minutes later the Corporal reached the top and pulled the rope up and gave it three hard tugs after he anchored it to the top of the climb. Not wasting any more time, the Corporal began to search for any guards.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Many of Kim Possible's friends had gathered at the eatery to watch the events of the evening. Most were very upset about not being invited to Kim and Josh's wedding. "Gawd!", Monique gasped at the Bridesmaids' dresses, "Who picked out those designs? Who ever did it has just no fashion sense. I mean those girls...They are girls....Right? They would have looked better in burlap bags. I just wonder what the world media is going to do with this?"

Tara inserted, "Yeah and some of them should have a matching bag over their heads too." This had earned hearty laughs for the other attendees.

"Yeah guys, but the color coordination? Yikes! I mean medium green and orange have their place, though usually not together on dresses and especially not on dresses that are worn at a wedding.", Bonnie added laughing, "I sure hope somebody is recording this. If I ever do this, someone please put me out of my misery." More of their friends chuckled at Bonnie's humor. "I wasn't kidding guys. I meant it.", she growled.

"Is everybody sure that one of Kim's enemy's didn't set her up like this?", Justine pointed out.

"I don't think so. Most of them have good positions now, why would they want to do something that would make Kim mad?", Felix reminded her.

"Good point Felix. Say how is the work going on the getting out of the cyber wheelchair thing?". Tara asked her classmate.

"Looks like the beta version is about done. They're going to start making the implants in the spring. If they test out OK then, maybe by summer we will have the trial tests begin.", he replied.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Four people looked on in awe. "That has got to be the most disgusting thing that has ever been done to a dress.", Wanda Wang observed.

"No _THAT_ has got to be the worst thing that has ever been done to dress.", Suzie told her comrades as Miss Klug walked down the aisle. "What is Possible-san thinking?"

"Are you sure that we are not experiencing some sort of mind altering substance as a group?", Yori asked in suffering amazement.

"True my beloved.", Hiro responded, "It would take a sane man out of the mood and drive him firmly to contemplate life as a hermit."

"I still cannot believe that Sensei is making us watch this travesty.", Suzie piped back in.

"I think Master Sensei is paying us back for all the charges that we accumulated on our trip to Hawaii. I feel this is some sort of torture session to teach us better ways.", Wanda observed again.

Truly Wanda-san, I do not think that Master Sensei would do that to his worst enemy.", Yori replied, "He would rather kill than torture condemned prisoners that way."

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan_:

The elders sat around watching the obscene spectacle that Kimberly Anne Possible's wedding to Joshua Quentin Mankey had become.

Maku-san grunted weakly under his breath, "I _paid _for that?"

"What did you say brother?", Sensei asked sharply.

"Nothing Master Sensei, just that Possible-san looks very beautiful and happy. Now that she is married we need to re-double our efforts to find the Chosen One and find him an appropriate mate.", Maku-san replied.

"I have talked to the other members of the council Maku-san. As Yamanouchi did not consent to Stoppable-san's request to allay Possible-san's reasonable concerns about his powers and abilities, we will not attempt to find him and coerce him into a relationship. _We_ have planted the seeds of distrust. _We_ shall now harvest the fruit of that endeavor, unless you give us a compelling reason to not do so.". Master Sensei told his friend.

"I didn't think it would go this far.", Maku-san muttered.

"What have you done my friend? Have you done anything to affect Possible-san and Stoppable-san from furthering their love for each other?", Sensei growled.

"I... I just wanted the honor of the Chosen One again residing inside the walls. I must meditate alone on my answer. Please excuse me.", Maku-san rose and left.

They stared at the Master as he stumbled away.

---

_Mountain Top:_

The quiet figure slipped from rock to rock, searching for his prey. Making as much noise as a ghost, he moved, almost as if he had done this most of his life. He found two of them together sitting facing each other in the cold in front of a small fire attempting to stay warm. He could hear the two talking._ (The leader says we must stay alert. Who knows what the Americans will employ against us. They are setting the trap for the American forces as we speak, they will lead them to us and we can pin them down from above. It is a perfect trap.),_ one of them said.

Understanding, the quiet one closed in on the pair. Without a word he threw his knife at the one facing him. With a 'thunk', it pierced the guard's throat. His life's blood squirted all over his comrade. A moment later the other one laid on the rocky ground with a broken neck as the arm from behind cut off the air passage making sure of his demise. The guard's unseeing eyes still gazing at the dwindling fire and his dead friend facing him. Finally, the Corporal crawled over to the small fire and put it out.

He finished hiding the bodies just as the Sergeant Turner showed his face cautiously over the top of the climb. He unslung his M4A1 and moved forward taking a position behind a rock. A minute later a member of the Corporal's fire team topped out as well. He tied both of his ropes together and anchored them before he threw the rest of the rope bundle over the cliff. Within five minutes the Corporal had his main weapon and three more members topped out and threw their ropes over the side as well both sniper teams had climbed up as well and were moving to flanking positions to engage the enemy if needed. Soon the whole squad was on top and spread out, except for two that remained behind to help the rest of the Platoon that was arriving. An hour later another squad was topped out with machine guns and the grenade launchers. The next two squads where topped out a whole hour before sunrise.

The assault squad moved towards the caves that they knew were located on the hillside while being covered by two other squads. They silently dispatched and hid the guards while others marked the cave mouths' positions with their GPS units. They then made their way back up the mountainside to wait for the events to unfold.

_'Pretty damned efficient, if you ask me.',_ Lt. Booth thought evilly as he watched the situation reveal itself to him before it was totally light.

An hour later there was a lot of shouting as other members of the band realized that their friends where no longer among them. Off in the distance there was the sound of gunfire. The Rangers waited to spring their trap. Lt Booth called up the local Air Force net and began giving them the coordinates of the cave openings. Ten minutes later all hell broke loose as a flight of A-10 Warthogs appeared from out of the rising sun. They dropped cluster bombs and strafed with their Avenger 30MM cannons. After they finished a flight of FA-18's flew in to see if there were any other targets. After expending their ordinance, most of the opposition was now gone.

The air controller asked if there was anything else they could do. Lt. Booth asked, "Hey do you guys have any of those cave busting bombs that I've had heard about?"

"Wait one.....Yes sir we have three in flight right now. Where do you want them?", the woman's voice asked.

"Why don't you put them in those cave mouths?", he replied.

"They're not JDAMs sir. You need a laser designator. Do you have one?", she asked.

"Yeah, let me get him in position.", Booth responded.

"Hey Turner, get the laser out and mark those cave mouths I wanna make sure that we don't have anymore surprises.

"Yes sir. Loosee', Wilder, get your teams lets move it.", Sergeant Turner told his men.

Sergeant Wilder set his team while the rest of the squad set security. "OK, lining up the first one. Let me know when you want the designator sir.", he told Lt. Booth over the radio.

One minute after the first cave disappeared, the designator team got hit by a mortar round. Loosee' followed by Sergeant Turner ran forward and checked out the device while other team members began spraying fire on the suspected mortar crew, one of the snipers began to pick off members of the mortar crew. The team leader checked Fire Team Alpha, they were all wounded, but would survive. "Help these guys out Sarge, I'll take out the caves.", he told his squad leader as he moved to a position with a better view of the cave openings.

Ralph Turner knew that the Corporal was better at this device than he was so he complied seeing the teenager take control of the situation.

The Corporal lined up the second cave mouth and called in, "Here comes the second spot...Now.", he announced. Two minutes later that cave mouth disappeared as well. They moved again this time there was a hidden sniper trying to stop the onslaught to the terrorists' refuges, Loosee' never lost his concentration as a bullet whizzed past his ear and bounced off the rock behind him.

"Last time.", Loosee' called out on the radio as the device triggered again. A long three minutes later that cave disappeared as well. Corporal Loosee' picked up the now well used device and headed back towards the safety of his team when he was slammed against a rock. He didn't feel the pain nor hear the shot as the sniper dropped him in mid step, even if he had his vest on it wouldn't have helped.

Booth seeing one of his men drop yelled, "Get that sniper."

Soon the whole area around the suspected sniper nest was active with hot lead tearing into it as two Ranger sniper teams looked for their enemy to resurface waiting to turn him into an object lesson.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei's eyes snapped open. "It has happened again. The Chosen One has killed others.", he told his other advisers.

They sat there in mute acceptance of the events for a long time. Finally, Sensei bowed his head as the pain entered his mind._ 'Is he gone?',_ he thought worriedly.

One of the other council members asked, "What troubles you Sensei?"

"I do not know my friends. I felt exuberance, then a great deal of pain. Then nothing. We may have lost Stoppable-san.", he told them.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

_'Well I guess I have to do my duty. Father expects it.', _Josh mused sadly as he moved closer to his bride. "Kim I order you to do this.", he told her as his own stomach turned with what he was about to do.

He pulled her sleeping form close and began to trace a line of kisses on her neck.

"Ohhhh Ronnnnn.", Kim gasped in her sleep.

Josh pushed her away and got up. He threw on some clothes walked out of the room leaving his bride to herself on her wedding night. He didn't return for four days.

* * *

Let's be right up front here, there are certain lines even** I **will not cross. I think you all just found one here. This was very hard to write, and I'm sure it was just as hard to beta. Good job CajunBear73.

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: Shrike, Glad you liked the wedding. Theotherdave, thanks this goes a long ways so let off some steam and relax, who knows what's going to happen next. Waveform, I thought you'd like my observation of the Mankeys. You've just seen the tip of the iceberg. Poor Maku-san, I wonder what's going to happen to him now? P H, your welcome, I thought that you'd like something totally whacked out...And if you think that I am done with them...You gotta be kidding. CB, I think Wanda and Suzie won't be the only ones guzzling the rice wine. I think Yori's had enough. I wonder if Hirotaka wonders about his **_**fate**_** too?**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. And a thanks to those adding me to their favorites or alerts....What ego I have is stroked more than you know. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**I hope that not too many of you were traumatized by the wedding. I sure was. I had to look at the bottle to make sure I stayed away from that stuff in the future. As for Ron let's say he had a big hole in him. So anyone that thinks he's superman might want to look at that again.**

**Uh...CB why are you pouring from **_**that **_**bottle? Trust me, the danger tape around it is there for a reason.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 12

_Denver, Colorado:_

Miss Wendy Marks looked at all the data that her interns and staff had accumulated. _'I don't care if they don't understand why I want to know about him. If he had saved any of their lives what would they do to find out what happened to him?', _she thought to herself.

She hit the button on her desk. "Bob would you come in here please?", she asked her intern.

About a minute later there, was a knock on the door. "Come in Bob.", she called out.

"OK, fill me in. What have you found out about Kim Possible....hold that, I mean Kim Mankey and her husband, and Ronald Stoppable. I know the basics, just give me the up to date from right before the wedding till today.", she asked.

"Long version or short version ma'am?", Bob asked.

"Short version. Just hit the high points.", she replied rubbing her temples.

"Well I'll start by saying there's trouble in paradise for Mrs. Mankey. Her husband appears to cheat on her. He's not even that covert about it like he was when they were dating. I don't know how he gets away with it. Considering Kim Mankey's jealousy genes, which I'm sure you are aware of, I don't understand how she puts up with his cavorting.", Bob stated simply, "Also, she is due to graduate from that accelerated program if she hasn't already done so, and should be spending most of her time on missions now. Therefore, I expect his time away from home will exponentially increase as well. We have films of his stays in Vegas, if you're interested ma'am. Also, it appears that he's not just meeting women either. What else is going on I don't know, but it may bare watching we simply have not used the resources required to find out."

He paused waiting for her to say something before he continued, "As for Ronald Stoppable as far as we know he could be dead. There has been no word about him in two years, well a little over two years ago. His parents don't go out much except with some very close friends. So it seems they have a fare number of friends which is better that the reports of their son who seems to have been thought of, except for a very few people, an outcast. The few of Ron Stoppable's high school friends stop by their home once in a while it seems they shared a common friendship with Mrs. Mankey as well. The Possibles are frequent guests and they go out with them a fair amount. They have remained good friends even though Kim and Ron had broken up two years previously. Therefore, nothing new on young Mr. Stoppable and Kim Mankey's besides that her home life looks like trash. So, what do you want me to do with this information ma'am?", he asked.

"Just keep an eye on it for me will you and file it somewhere so that I can find it when I have some free time. I don't need the specifics about cheating husbands...We see enough of that on a daily basis. So once in a while, check with that climbing school and check his name online to see if anything pops up.", she told him, "Bob, I know it's frustrating for you to beat your head on the wall about this, but I really appreciate your hard work. The guy saved my life and a lot of others over his lifetime. He at least deserves a first class Obituary and a half hour of my time to talk about what kind of a hero he was. What I don't understand is why Kim Possible, just broke up with him the way she did."

"You think she broke his heart or do you think he broke hers?", Bob asked.

"Actually, I don't have a clue Bob. The last time I talked to her, there seemed to be no doubt in her mind that she loved him, so I don't know. Given Ron Stoppable's record of staying beside her no matter what...It just doesn't make sense to me either.", she confided to her intern, "I just wished that I knew _something_. If I had my say I'd yell it's Kim's fault, but we know there's two sides to every story. So I know as much about it as you do."

---

Later that evening Wendy and her director went out for dinner. "Chad, did Bob tell you about what he found?", Wendy asked.

"Yeah he did boss. Man what a little soap opera we have going on in Middleton. Looks like daytime TV has nothing on them.", he replied.

"Yeah Chad I'm thinking about taking up drinking as a hobby. No...I won't, for the most part I hate the taste of the stuff. Give me a ride home Chad. I'm beat.", Wendy pleaded.

"That's the least I can do. You keep lousy hours boss lady.", he replied.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The school elder looked at his situation and pondered all that had happened. _'Sensei is correct. I have dishonored the school where I have spent my whole life. I have dishonored my family, they gave up so much for me to come here. Why have I let this get so far out of hand. Master Sensei was correct. It is not the middle ages in Japan anymore. What gave me the right to control the Chosen One's life and fate? His happiness and his mate? I have helped ruin two promising lives. What honor lies in that?', _he then looked looked at his letter to the council detailing his crimes against the school and his intention to regain his honor the only way he knew how. _'The others are at meditation, they will not miss me for hours. By then it will be too late. The only thing they will be able to do is watch and wait...And stack the pyre.'_

He still pondered his past actions, his blunders of judgment and his misplaced trust in his cousin. Kneeling in front of the table with it's short legs he picked up the Tanto and held it carefully before suddenly thrusting it into his belly, then he sliced horizontally. He then brought the knife out and performed the vertical cut finishing the "_jumonji giri". 'This is much more suitable than the traditional 'seppuku'. I deserve no one to finish me off.', _he mused quietly in his agony as the tears came to his eyes. As Maku-san waited for the end he covered his eyes with his hands in a final act of disgrace for those to know when they found him.

Three hours later the disgraced Master was found a still form kneeling in front of the small altar by those that had been sent to look for him. His face was resting on the short table. The light had gone out in his eyes nearly an hour before. The two students ran back to find Sensei as fast as they could.

The Master ninja instructor just looked down and nodded. He walked off to find the shell that had once been his friend.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Josh Mankey was pissed off. The Master wanted to meet again. He decided to leave Kim out of this one._ 'It's been two years since the loser disappeared. Is he even alive anymore? If he wanted her back he would have come for her already. It's even getting harder to find girls that won't talk and 'other friends' that knew how to keep quiet about my current hobby.',_ he thought._ 'I wonder what Mom and Dad would do...Hell I wonder what the press would do if they found out. That and the threat from Mr. Possible. Yeah don't hurt my baby....What would he do...? What would Global Justice do if they found out that the spouse of the world famous Kim Possible was into chains and whips? And being dominated by strangers?',_ he gulped as he drove towards the meeting hoping that somebody would run a red light and put him out of his misery.

---

_The Cabin. Tacoma, Washington_:

He got up slowly. The wounds had healed, but the pain returned occasionally. It was the last day of convalescent leave and he had to report back in to the hospital to be reevaluated. Once in a while the skin would tear again on the circular scar. It would bleed for a while then seal back up. The soldier was getting tired of sitting. After six months of inactivity he had started going stir crazy in the last couple.

His eval appointment was in the afternoon. He did enjoy being in the new digs. It was much quieter than the barracks. Over the last several weekends, his buddies from other companies came by to eat his food and hang out, keeping him company. On the last mission he had been the only one who had gotten wounded seriously. It had been close for members of the other fire team, but they had all survived the mortar round somehow.

Sergeant Turner wanted Corporal Loosee' back and Ron hoped to get the OK to go back to his unit._ 'Waiting around sucks. I enlisted to do some good, not to sit on my butt all day.', _he growled at himself.

Six hours later Corporal Ronald T. Loosee' was Ok'd to return to combat. They told him to load his gear and he would take a flight out in two days to return to his unit. This allowed the twenty year old NCO time to go back and clean the perishables out of the fridge and do a couple of things in the office.

He made sure that he sent the birthday gift to the child. _'Maybe by now she would enjoy the toys a bit.',_he mused. The adults wouldn't know where it came from since it came from a discrete store in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. He knew that's all that counted in his mind. He stopped and looked at the old photo that he had downloaded and printed. He had a pang of regret and copied it to a smaller format. He glued that in his helmet and looked at it for a while.

He was tired. _'Maybe they will get lucky and kill me this time.',_ he mused sadly as he finished packing his gear. He checked the site one more time and before he shut the computer down, he checked the name one last time. _'Hmmm, that's strange. Why would anyone worry about him? He's been gone too long for anyone to remember him.' _He then shutdown and disconnected the computer.

The next morning he drove to the Fort and left his car and the keys to the 'Cabin' so that others could use the place. The only stipulations on use were to make sure it was clean by calling a number and to make sure the fridge was cleaned out if no one was going to be there for a while. He made sure that the last requirement was, that no one was allowed in the office. The cabin was a welcome refuge for members of the unit to rest and regroup. They didn't know that it was willed to the unit in case he didn't return. In the afternoon he was called, they got an extra seat on a C-5 out of McChord AFB. _'Alright, I'm back in the saddle again.',_ he thought with a smile.

Earlier, they had presented him with his Silver Star while he was home recovering. He never felt that he should get an award for someone else's misery. On the way out he looked up PFC Harris and went over to see him. Mrs. Harris was there with her son.

"How ya doing Walter?", the Corporal asked as he walked into the small room, "they giving you everything you need?"

"Yeah, thanks Ron. I never did thank you for pulling me out of there....", he was cut off.

"Walt you would have done the same thing for me if the situation had been reversed.", CPL Loosee' told him.

"Well thanks anyway, Bert says he owes ya, so do I.", PFC Harris replied.

"Tell your brother that the pleasure was all mine and not to worry about it. I stopped by, they're rotating me back to the Platoon. So take care of yourself Walter and get better the Rangers need good men like you.", Ron told him shaking his hand, "Mrs. Harris could I have a word with you for a minute outside?"

They walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Harris, I'd like to give this to you. You have raised two fine men. And it's going to be a tough road ahead until Walter is healed.", he handed her the Silver Star that he had earned saving the young man, "I just don't feel comfortable wearing it when Walter should have it. I know that he won't take it though. Would you please keep it for him?", he asked her.

"Ron...I...I can't take this. The Army gave it to you for saving my baby. It belongs to you. You're the hero here.", she told him with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am, you are the hero here not me, I know what heroes are. You have to hold it together to help Walter get better. What I did pales in comparison for what you have to do. Please take this Mrs. Harris?", he pleaded.

"Alright, but we'll put a picture of you next to it then.", she told him.

"OK ma'am you drive a hard bargain. Listen, say goodbye to Walter for me. I gotta head back out and the flight leaves pretty soon. Bye Mrs. Harris, take care.", he told her as she gave him a hug.

Three hours later he was onboard the flight and was asleep.

Six hours after that he was up doing pushups, trying to maintain his focus.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Tara, Bonnie and all the rest stood and applauded as an erect and walking Felix Renton entered the eatery. Mrs. Renton followed behind. Felix was all smiles as Bonnie came over and gave him a big hug and kiss. "That's wonderful Felix, how long have you been able to get around?", she asked with a smile.

"Well after they got the implants in my lower back it took a while to get used to getting up and working things out. We're still about a year or two off having the nanobots ready. Those might be the wave of the future. Right now I'm in physical therapy about two hours a day, but I still get tired pretty easy. Anyway I have to sit for a bit, still it's not bad for only getting back on my feet for a couple of months.", he told them as he used his arms to help him sit.

Anne and James Possible with Wade Load entered followed closely by the Stoppables. Hanna was walking holding on to her mom's hand and giggling. "Where's Monique, Justine and Mike.", Tara asked.

Anne told them, "she's running a little late, her final dress fitting took a little longer that they thought. Big Mike called a few minutes ago. Monique's helping her. Monique wanted Kimberly's to be her first wedding dress, but that didn't work out."

A few minutes later the African-American beauty walked in closely followed by a very thin blond woman and the Giant that she was holding on to.

"TA-DA!", Monique announced with glee, "It took a little longer, but I think that you'll all be impressed when Justine graces us with her walk down the aisle."

Big Mike just had a big goofy grin on his face. He hadn't seen the dress, but Justine did show him the garter. That had kept his mind occupied for over two hours. He was still stunned.

"Sorry guys I had to distract Mikey for a while. It seems that I did too good of a job.", Justine told them chuckling, "In a couple of weeks I intend to totally fry his brain. By the time he comes to his senses we should have about three kids."

This seemed to snap Big Mike out of his grin as the smile just got a lot bigger. He picked his love up off the floor and gave her a smoking kiss in front of all. In the back they could all hear Hanna giggle, which caused everyone else to laugh.

"OK, OK let's start this meeting the waiter will be taking your orders while we conduct business.", Tara announced.

"Alright, who's still pissed about not being invited to Kim's wedding?", Bonnie asked...."Ooops sorry Doctors Possible."

"Not a problem Bonnie, you didn't miss anything but an upclose view of the 'freak show' as James calls it now.", Anne replied.

"I really didn't mean that...it's just, well I'm sorry anyway. It still burns my butt now that I think about it." Bonnie explained.

"Like Anne said, it's not a problem, you don't have to deal with the in-laws. For the most part they are a fairly nice bunch once you get past the obvious appearances and their possessive attitudes. However when you drink with them make sure you bring a credit card, cause you can't carry enough money.", James confided, "For some reason they think that everybody owes them something. It seems like I lose something every time one of them comes over which is not that often....Thank goodness."

"Mr and Mrs Possible, has Kim talked to you very much since the wedding?", Tara interrupted trying to move the meeting along.

"No honey, she's still distant. She's not close to the Mankey clan either though. Now that she's graduated, she'll be taking more Global Justice missions I suppose.", Anne told them.

At this point Wade cleared his throat. "At this point Dr. Director is going to be putting Kim on small missions, moving her up as she proves herself. We don't know how good she's going to be at this point so we're watching her progress. She doesn't seem to be at quite the level that she was in her senior year in high school even though she has much more experience and training. Dr. Director is confused by this so we are studying why this has occurred. Remember that was a very good year for her, but we're still evaluating how much of that success was due to Ron Stoppable.", he summarized.

"Just how much did Ronald help Kimberly?", Barbara Stoppable asked.

"Well that depends on what you mean by help.", Wade replied.

"Well just tell us what you think Wade.", she replied.

"Well not everyone realizes that Ron's abilities didn't just mushroom overnight. Since his freshman year he had become more competent, the problem was that Kim got better at a faster rate...So it looked like Ron didn't make any progress at all unless you just looked at what he was doing before. He had been taking the climbing and skydiving courses for a year or two. He still seemed to freak when in free fall though....I'm not sure if he was scared, excited or faking it. I got some pretty good recordings of it. Kim asked me to do it. It seemed to relax her even when it looked like he was scared out of his wits. Then there was the other stuff that I just don't know how to classify....It seems when ever Kim went on vacation, or she went to a cheer-leading clinic or a Kung Fu tournament...that is when she was gone for a fairly long period of time. Ron would just disappear too. I haven't really told Betty that, since she wasn't interested in him at the time. Eventually, she will find out though...it's as they say _'even a blind squirrel will find an acorn once in a while'_. Now everyone knows that Ron went to that exchange thing in Japan...Right? Well, I can tell you that Ron didn't just go there once or twice. It seemed that he made about seven or eight trips over the course of three years. Not including the ones where he went there as an acting member of Team Possible with Kim.".....Wade stopped to look at the people around him that were staring.

Seeing no one saying anything he continued, "So anyway Ron went to Japan at least seven _more _times on his own. Now what he did there I don't know, there was something interfering with the chip so I couldn't tell where he went after he got off the planes."....Wade stopped as he noticed that everyone was giving him a hard stare now. "What?", he asked.

Dean replied, "Uh...Wade, you do realize that this is _new _information to a lot of people here except us and the Possibles. We didn't actually know where Ron went to in Japan either. He was just evasive when we asked where he went and what he did. We knew about the schools he had been attending state side. Ronald was trying to keep Kimberly safe and make her proud of him when she found out he got better. I don't think that Kim even knew, as a matter of fact, I'm sure she didn't since she wasn't in the loop when Ron went on that winter climbing trip. Remember the one he almost died on. We and the Possibles knew about that those schools. As for the Japan trips we were told by Ron that he couldn't talk about anymore them anymore and that school that he went too. Anne and James weren't even in privy to that information at all."

"I'm sorry Mr. S. I guess I should have told you. But if I had and you asked Ron about it, he may have wondered a lot earlier that he did about how we tracked him. I put it on him while he was asleep one night, Kim was so worried about him after she nearly lost him that one Christmas. It almost killed her with grief, I didn't want her to suffer anymore like that. I didn't know that he knew about the chip until he told me to turn it off during Christmas of 2005. I didn't reactivate it till Mr Possible ordered me too when Ron got into trouble.", Wade told them all.

"You mean that school in Japan that Ron went to on that exchange? He kept returning to it?", Tara asked going back further in the conversation.

"Well he never really admitted where he was going Tara.", Barb replied.

"Yeah, I guess this is new information to you all, but yes and he was under orders to not talk abou..........hold on......Anne didn't Ron tell Jim and Tim that he was going to try and get permission?", Dean asked.

"Yes that's what the boys said.", Anne answered.

"Well if Ron was going to get permission from somebody about secrets and Ron was not able to tell about a certain place....just where do you think he may have gotten off to?", Dean tried to explain where his mind was going.

"Then you think that he may be in Japan?", Anne was beginning to follow his logic.

"Yes, but then remember that Japanese couple that were friends of Ron's when they came to visit us? They seemed to be clueless as to Ronald's whereabouts too.", Barbara told them, "Their names were Yori and Hirotaka. They were engaged or at least they said they were."

"Yes they were in town, I did think I saw them at Upperton last semester too.", Bonnie brought up.

"But if they don't have a clue about where Ron is, then where does that leave us?", Barb asked.

"Back where we were. Maybe those two can help us. Do you want to invite them to our next meeting?", Tara asked.

"It wouldn't hurt.", Bonnie replied.

"Why don't you know where Ron is now, if you have him chipped Wade?", Justine asked.

"Ron's chip suddenly stopped working about ten seconds before he killed the aliens. I had that thing shielded too. I guess the alien technology fried the electronics inside the thing. I was waiting for an opportunity to replace the device, but I never got that opportunity. It seemed at the time that he was awake an awful lot right before he disappeared. Sorry guys.", he informed them.

"Anymore information guys?", Tara asked as the appetizers came around.

Monique told them, "I staked out that airport for a few days. I never saw Ron again. I guess it was a false report, sorry."

"Yeah Tara it seems that Josh has been making some unusual purchases in the last few months. Did he buy a motor cycle? I don't know and it doesn't show up on the financial reports that I have programmed. He's been buying a lot of leather goods. So either he's awash in shoes, he might have a new hobby.", Justine told them.

"What do you mean Justine?", James asked.

"Well, it seems that Josh has been shopping at certain boutiques. These stores have a particular client base that shops there. I checked through their inventories. You know things like whips, chains, handcuffs and assorted toys.", she added with a grimace.

"Kimmie's into domination?", James asked concerned.

"I don't know, the item numbers that cross reference point to male clothing and submission. Not to female goods for the most part. I had to research the items and what they are used for. I had Mike accompany me into several of those shops. It took several hours of soft cuddle time afterward. Hmmmm, maybe we both need to head into there again?", she told them.

"NO Justine. I don't want to go there anymore. It was sick, people who go in there are sick too.", he moaned.

"OK Mikey, we won't go to those places anymore.", she told him as she held on to his paw....er hand.

As dinner was served things quieted down. Hanna entertained everyone. Mike was tossing her in the air and catching the black haired girl. She laughed an kept everyone else laughing as well. She was growing tired when she climbed up in Felix's lap. She snuggled into his arms before she went to sleep.

"Seems like you found a friend Felix.", Bonnie observed.

"Yeah, all the women in my life seem to fall asleep in my arms.", he replied with a slight laugh.

Tara looked on blushing remembering events that happened a couple of years earlier.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Master Sensei, looked sadly at his old friend. _'What did you do my friend. Was this worth the sacrifice?' _He knelt down and retrieved the scroll that was placed carefully in front of the dead master. It seemed that he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be stained with his blood. Sensei read the scroll. As he continued his face hardened. "But who targeted Stoppable-san and Possible-san my friend? Why didn't you include that piece of information when you declared your treachery?", he cursed. As he rolled the scroll back up other members of the council rushed up.

"Who else knew about this treason to the Chosen One and his maid?" Sensei asked harshly.

No one answered...One did ask, "What is to be done with the remains of Master Maku?"

"Begin building the pyre. As for the treachery we do not know how deep it goes if at all. Our comrade has paid with his life to return some of the honor which he and others who are unnamed have stolen from Yamanouchi. One thing is clear, Kim-san may have been forced to marry the man she did. Though we may not interfere we will continue to watch her back as Stoppable-san vowed to her parents. For now that is the least we can do except for waiting until Ron-san reappears to us.", he told them, "And call all the masters of Yamanouchi, the orders are being changed. We are going on a war footing.", he snapped knowing now that he had assumed full control of the school's assets.

Later that night the fires were lit around the dishonored master. Sensei said a silent prayer for his soul before he left the official watchers to make sure the body was completely incinerated. He returned to his room and partook in a cup of sake remembering the some of the past adventures with his old friend. _'Why did it have to come to this my friend? All we had to do was to stay humble....And stay honorable.',_ the old man thought silently.

--

Master Sensei called in the council and all the other ninja masters within a twelve hour travel window. They all sat around him wondering what was going to happen. "My brothers and sisters.", he began, "The Yamanouchi School has been honored in the past by having the Chosen One study here. The masters of the blade have been held in great reverence by us. However it has come to my attention that we have done maybe irreparable harm to the current Master of the Blade. Some members have brought it onto themselves to change the destiny of the master to that of their own choosing. THAT is not one of the purposes of this school. One esteemed master has already left us when he realized his errors. As of now, I wish to know on everyone's honor that they stand behind the Chosen One. Those who do not will simply be asked to leave since they can no abide by our rules. I will give each of you until the morning to make your choice.", he concluded.

* * *

Thanks for hanging in there with me. I know that there wasn't a lot of action here, but I needed to set some things up.

Happy Birthday Austin. Two more you hit the big 'five oh'!

ST-103

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby either and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: Eckles, I hope your having fun and I'm waiting for your updates too. Shrike, yes Maku-san's demise did bring some things to light. More will follow later. Josh sexually submissive? I don't think he started that way. CB, you have it. The conductor couldn't have screwed it up any worse than he did. Repercussions to follow. Waveform, things are starting to change. Like real soon. What will Sensei do...I guess we'll wait and see. S P, Yamanouchi may be gearing up for war, but who do they fight? So far they don't know who the real enemy is **_**yet.**_

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend (an old Navy veteran). He was just diagnosed with inoperable brain cancer. Bruce our prayers are with ya bud.**

**nnDnn**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 13

_Senior Island:_

The old billionaire stood at the receiving line._ 'My son has made me so proud today, I can die in peace now.',_ he thought proudly to himself.

His son, Junior Senior, interrupted his thoughts. "Father.", he squealed, "You should see my beautiful Rachael. She is truly elegant. She has made me very proud."

"Yes my son, your young lady is as beautiful as she is graceful. Princess Rachael is truly a wonderful young woman. You have every right to be proud of her, you two make a remarkable couple.", he replied

Many of his old friends, colleagues and enemies had witnessed the simple ceremony celebrating the nuptials of the two young people. It was a chance for former villains to rub elbows with their chasers and peasants to share a drink with nobility. It was a day of peace.

Dr. Betty Director stood talking with the former Dr. Drakken and his cohort Shego. The duo's villain credibility sank when they helped Kim Possible take on the alien invaders a year and half ago. Both had moved on and were pursuing legitimate employment. "Drew it was a total shock to the law enforcement community when all of your comrades just up and retired.", Betty told him.

"Not all have retired Doctor, there are a few that found gainful employment wasn't for them.", he replied.

"Oh, do you know how many are still out there?", she asked.

"Yes I do. There's my cousin who never has gone completely straight, but he only goes after, as he puts it, 'really cool machinery'. So, if your agency gave him a garage, tools and some space to practice his air guitar, he could help you out, because that's all he wants out of life. Edward _is _a mechanical genius. Then there's Avarious, he's only interested in Team Go's powers. He never figured out that even when he takes their comet powers the Go family always gets them back, so why bother? You see Dementor and Duff? They're both making money handover fist. Why do they need to have the headaches of management when they get paid so well? Demez has his inventions that work with mine and Duff has made millions with his Scotch. He even designs monster golf courses too. Shego here is semi-retired and just does some consultant work just cause she's bored. Monkey Fist is still a big stone statue by the way, if you remember. Then there's Amy Hall, who you call DNAmy... Well she did right go to work for the military after the alien thing, but she's gone somewhere else now as well. I guess she saw the writing on the wall too.", he explained.

"What do you mean Drew.", Dr. Director asked.

"The smart ones got out. We heeded the warning.", he confided.

"What warning is that?", Betty asked worried now about another threat.

"The one Stoppable gave us.", Shego stated simply.

"I never knew he gave you a warning.", the director of Global Justice responded, "What was the warning about?"

"Well the sidekick told Senior over there to pass the message on to us. But the gist of it was 'Never ever hurt Kim Possible or her or my families or friends ever again or I will hunt you down with lethal intent.' After I saw what he did to the aliens I knew that I wanted out of the game permanently before he put me out permanently.", Shego explained.

"You _SAW _what he did?", Betty asked not believing she now had an eyewitness account.

"Remember I was _THERE_, I remember the whole thing. The energy coming off him was making the hair on my forearms stand straight out. I was down, but I still can see it. It was like he was a big power station. I never felt anything like it and remember who you're talking to. I'm used to power and he just dwarfed anything that I ever saw or felt before.", Shego told the GJ director, "Too bad the Princess dumped the buffoon like a rotten sack of potatoes a couple weeks later. I was sorta pulling for them in my own way."

"You have any idea where he went. I been looking for him myself.", Betty queried.

"No clue Betty, though we've made a few searches into his whereabouts. He completely disappeared. As far as I can tell, know no one knows where he is....that's if he's still alive. He might have ended it all, from what Shego mentioned I'm sure that he was capable of doing himself in. However, I think he's still alive somewhere, just waiting for someone to hurt Possible. And it's not going to be me that gets in the middle of him doing whatever he did that day. I love being retired and alive.", Dr. Drakken told Betty.

"Where did you look Drew?", she asked.

"Sorry, I am _not _going to be pulled into that one Director. We might have done something _slightly _illegal to find out about the whereabouts of our missing friend.", he replied, "Just take it from us there is no Ronald Stoppable in the military.", Drew confided.

"Was that what the security memo the Pentagon talked about?", Betty asked.

"Sorry ma'am I won't say, just trust me on this.", he told her.

---

_KNDC studios. Denver, Colorado:_

"Hi everyone, welcome to the 'Where Are They Now? Christmas Edition', I am your host, Wendy Marks.", Wendy announced, "Now before we begin a word from our sponsors."

-

"Welcome back to 'Where Are They Now?'.", Wendy told the audience when the commercials were over.

"We hare going to take a trip back in time. Back when I was an intern working at a small station in Middleton, Colorado. Our weatherperson decided to do a publicity stunt during New Years for a ratings spike, we got a helicopter ride to the top of one of the tallest mountains in Colorado, when the helicopter didn't return because of mechanical failure we were stuck with out a way down. There was a major storm heading towards us and we were in very serious trouble. A lot of you don't know that four years ago on New Years Eve I was rescued from that mountaintop, by a young man. He was part of a group that climbed Longs Peak to try and get us off of it that night. They had to get me down fast because I had come down with a form of mountain sickness and probably would have died if they didn't. Of course back then it was big news, the leader could only spare one climber because there were other people staying on top of the mountain since they brought up winter gear and plenty of food. The person that rescued me was a teenager, younger than I was. He was a member of a world famous crime fighting team. Tonight we are going to look back and then look to see what has become of that team. We are of course talking about the famous Kim Possible and her usually unknown sidekick Ron Stoppable. For those that have never heard that name before that was mostly because various media types have butchered that young man's name over the years since he preferred to stay in the background.", she told them with a sad smile.

Continuing she reminded them, "Everyone remembers Kim Possible right? Yes, all you do. A beautiful, athletic and intelligent young woman who was always trying to help out. Her motto was 'I can do anything', and she did. She was very successful, so successful that Global Justice offered her a slot in their enhanced training program. Let's face it, she did very well for herself. Two and a half years after graduating high school she has a degree and a position with that agency. Some insiders seem to think that she will be Dr. Betty Director's replacement within ten years. Yes, Kimberly Anne Possible has done very well."

"In Kim's personal life, she has done well too. She married an old boyfriend from high school by the name of Josh Mankey. They are living in Upperton, Colorado at the moment while Kim pursues her advanced degree and Josh sells several of his paintings and is considered and up and coming artist. Like I said Kim Poss....I'm sorry Kim Mankey has it all. We should all be proud of her and what she's accomplished with her short exciting life. She has helped many people over the years and has deserved the title of Heroine. The one question though that I tried to put to her when I tried to interview her was, 'Where is your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, some say sidekick, others say partner Ronald Stoppable? Kim do you have any idea where he disappeared to two and a half years ago?' We will show that part of the interview later tonight. But first we know where Kim is....Cuddled close to her husband warm in front of a cheery fire while the snow accumulates outside.", she told them.

"Tonight we will search for Ron Stoppable. The the young man that saved my life in that blizzard. He carried me on his back down a dangerous mountain, risking his life to save mine. The last two miles he carried me in his arms. You need to know that he only weighed maybe twenty pounds more than I did. On the way down he told me he was just as scared as I was, maybe more. I do find that hard to believe since immediately after he put me in the Park Ranger shed where I was given treatment, he headed back out into the raging storm even though he was shaking like a leaf from exhaustion. He could have stayed and not climbed back up in that terrible storm. Do you know why he did it? Because he was asked to. Why was he in the area in the first place? Why was he attending a climbing school of all things? I talked to Ben Owen an instructor at the climbing school that Ron had attended. Here's what he had to say about the young man.", she stopped for a moment as the video clip started.

"Ron came here to learn how to become a better climber to help his Team Leader, Kim Possible, on missions. Not because he loved climbing, but because of his desire to help a friend.", he told the camera. "When Ron was asked to return to the top of Longs Peak by my partner, Charlie Oats, he did it solo in one of the worst storms that had ever hit Colorado. That climb itself was a tremendous feat. That, and it was his second climb of that mountain within ten hours, was beyond belief for a world class climber not a sixteen year old boy. Did I say boy? I meant man. Charlie told me what it was like on the mountain that night. The only word to describe it was _scary. _All that I can say is that Ron Stoppable is a hero in my and a lot of other peoples' minds that live in the area.", he told them.

"What else happened to Mr. Stoppable during that time?", Wendy asked the climber on the tape.

"Well Charlie and the other guys were being picked up with the television crew that you had been working with and there was an accident where Ron got hurt very badly when the helicopter crashed into him on the mountain top. The TV crew leader told the pilot to take off and they left an injured Ron Stoppable on the mountaintop alone, with another major storm bearing down on him. I think he had busted ribs and some internal injuries. Somehow that kid stayed alive until he was rescued a few days later. We had planned to go up and get him the day he got hurt, but the Park Service banned us from the mountain for our safety until the weather got better. Before that I had gotten hurt on the original rescue attempt and Ron took my place as lead climber. That was the only reason I couldn't go up there and get him myself, damn the consequences. So that injured young man was was up there alone for three or four days in subzero cold, with little food and water. When they rescued him they had to carry him down since the weather was still too bad to fly a chopper in to lift him off. He is one very tough and lucky young man.", he told her.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me about Ron Stoppable?", Wendy asked.

"Yes, I believe he is tremendously loyal. He didn't want Miss Possible to know he was at the school. Then he agreed to go on the rescue attempt as long as she was not granted access to the mountain incase anything went wrong. In his words he wanted her safe. He knew Miss Possible's tendencies and had made us aware of them. She was not allowed anywhere near Longs Peak until he was almost down to the Ranger Station at the trailhead. I think he had a little crush on Kim Possible as well. As you can see later on in high school she came to appreciate young Mr. Stoppable in return. That is quite obvious from various pictures that I have seen of the two of them, from that time onward until Mr. Wade Load called me a few days after Ron disappeared.", he explained.

"Why did Mr. Load call you sir?", Wendy asked.

"It seemed that Ron had told one of his friends that he was going climbing for a few weeks with some people that he met here. So Mr. Load wanted to get a hold of his teammate. He had heard that Ron had left town and wanted to find him for some reason.

"Thank you sir for speaking with us today. Is there anything else you would like to say Mr. Owens?", she asked him.

"Yes ma'am, if you ever see that young man again, I want to offer him a job as an instructor in my school. I think he's got what it takes.", Ben responded.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Oh damn.", Josh moaned as he watched the show. It had started out pretty well with Miss Marks giving Kim all sorts of credit, but quickly went downhill from there. He watched his wife curled into a ball, like most nights lately, crying her eyes out. He knew what would happen next. The Marks woman would show where Stoppable was at today, just like she showed how Kim's life had turned out.

_'The Master will not be happy that some news woman had found the sidekick before we did. It would be tough to eliminate him now if she actually did that.',_ he thought worriedly. He cringed now at the woman, as she had tried to talk to Kim almost a month earlier, when he had pushed her away from his wife and had told Marks that she had no business prying into Kim and his life. He remembered when she told him that since Kim was a popular and public figure and had given interviews earlier in her life at least she could answer a few questions about her ex-partner.

_'Oh no, they're going to show that. That's going to make me look real good.', _he moaned to himself remembering the short nasty interview and how the reporter provoked him.

"You mean the Loser Stoppable?", Josh snapped at Wendy.

"Yes I mean Ron Stoppable.", she answered .

"As far as I care the buffoon is dead and good riddance.", he told her.

Josh hadn't heard from the Master in almost two months. He did say that he would check in from time to time. He did leave a phone number in case there was a development. Making the decision he quickly got up and entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and the water faucet in the sink as he had been taught and punched in the memorized number. "Master, we have trouble. There is a news show on about Kim's and Stoppable's life....Yes sir. The host is making a big deal about Stoppable being gone. I've watched this show before, usually they put it on when they find someone. Since everybody knew where Kim was, it makes sense that they have found Stoppable....Yes sir, I'll keep watching and report back. One more thing, Kim is starting to cry at night again. I think we might have to up her dosage again....Yes sir, I'll wait for your call back.

---

_KNDC studios. Denver, Colorado:_

Wendy was back on. She interviewed several members of Ron Stoppable's high school class. Most had seemed mystified at his disappearance.

Wendy moved onto teachers and both Kim and Ron's parents.

"Yes he was a good boy, Miss Marks. I had always thought that Ron was the match for Kim, but that just didn't work out.", Dr. Anne Possible told her.

"What did your husband think of Ronald Stoppable.", Wendy asked.

"Well all fathers are a little protective of their daughters and James was no different. In time however James saw that Ronald was probably the correct one for his daughter. When he disappeared my husband searched very hard for that young man, even after Kim told us that she and he broke up.", Anne explained.

"Would you like to see Ron Stoppable again ma'am?", Wendy asked.

"Yes without a doubt. He was like a fourth child to me and I miss him terribly.", Anne replied as her eyes moistened.

Wendy included the part that she recorded with Dean and Barb Stoppable. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, your son has been gone for two and a half years now. Do you have any idea what happened to him?", she asked the Stoppables.

"No Miss Marks, all we have is the note that he left for us and the instructions to have him declared dead if he doesn't return by the summer of 2015.", Dean told her.

"What did he say in the message then?", she asked.

"I have kept the actual contents of Ron's letter to us private. No one is privy to that information except for a few friends and the authorities.", he explained.

"Has Kim Poss....I mean Kim Mankey been able to see that information Mr. Stoppable?", Wendy prodded.

"No, she has not, nor has she asked. Ron was very specific as to her not being included. I guess they had broken up for some reason and she had chosen another man to replace my son. If Kimberly asks I will not show her as per the instructions in the letter. I suppose Ronald wanted to make a clean break and not bother her with himself anymore.", he told the young reporter.

"Then would you tell us who, besides the authorities, have been privy to the contents of that letter, Mr. Stoppable?" she asked.

"I think the names of the individuals that have read the letter should be kept confidential ma'am.", he replied, "We have asked them not to tell anyone that they have read the letter. We are following Ronald's instructions Miss Marks, please don't ask any more on that point.", he told her.

"Do you hate Mrs. Mankey, Mr. Stoppable?", Wendy asked point blank.

"No, I don't. Personally I think Kimberly made a poor choice for a husband, but that's only _my _opinion. I'm sure the Mankey's think very differently. I don't hate her or her husband or either of their families. The Possibles are very close to us and we enjoy their company very much. Remember Miss Marks, Kimberly was like a daughter to us and a sister to Ronald even before they started dating.", he explained.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"I need a drink.", Wanda told her roommate, "Sensei's still on the warpath since he found out that Maku-san betrayed the school. All the students are being taught more of the lethal techniques. And Possible-san's emotions are like a roller coaster now, what is wrong with her? Is she pregnant?"

"I agree with the drink my friend, but let us wait for the end of the show before going out. Unless there is a mission for her to be called out on, she never goes out herself, and if she is indeed with child then her organization will limit her field time.", Suzie observed.

---

"Yes sir.", Josh answered after his cell phone rang, "Are you sure it's safe to double dose her?....I understand, she'll be ready to have a blood sample taken when the technician gets here tomorrow....Thank you sir. This should quiet her down."

He ended the call and walked over to his wife from the bathroom. "Kim, the Master orders you to take another of your pills. Until I tell you different, you are to take one in the morning and one in the early evening. Do you understand Kim?", he asked.

"Yes Josh, I understand.", she said as she got up to take another pill.

After about an hour Kim's tears began to subside. Josh told her, "Kim I am going out for a while, when you get tired go to your bed. I'll be home late tonight."

---

_KNDC studios. Denver, Colorado:_

"So in conclusion I have to say that I do NOT know where my hero Ronald Stoppable is. All I know he put it on the line for me, for Kim Possible and for an awful lot of people over the years. He's been gone for two and a half years. People all over the country have looked for him to no avail. Is he alive somewhere? Has he gone into depression and is hiding or has one of his or Mrs. Mankey's enemies caught up with him and he's dead somewhere unmourned? Who knows. If anyone knows the answer or has any leads or other information about this fine young man please call the number at the bottom of your screen. We have operators waiting. Thank you and good night from 'Where Are They Now?' This is Wendy Marks saying good night and thank you for watching.", Wendy ended.

The director called over Wendy, "Good job boss babe, it came off just right. I hope somebody has a little information on the kid. I know you'd like to see him again."

"Thanks Chad, I hope so too.", she replied, "I've gotta get this makeup off. After I get done let's go out for a quick dinner. Then I'm going home to crash. This was the hardest show I have ever done."

"You liked him a lot, didn't you?", Chad Peterman asked.

"Yea, I had a big time crush on a sorta cute blond haired guy with freckles. He was my knight in shining armor. He saved my life and helped save an awful lot of others too over the years. It's just not right that no one knows or cares about him. I was going to try and date him, but I figured that Kim had her claws in him too deep. I wish that I had known the second that they broke up, I would have been there five minutes later begging.", she told her friend.

.

.

"You know when they brought him down off the mountain he looked so fragile. They said he had a real close call with death. He only did it to help other people. Over the last year I watched a lot of old Team Possible interviews, you know I only saw Ron in the background a couple of times. If he was her partner, then why didn't he get more publicity? That still bugs me about their relationship as teen heroes. Don't forget who your heroes are Chad, never forget that, it's just so hard to let go."

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

Martha Jackson was sitting watching her favorite program on television. She waited each week for the showing of 'Where Are They Now?'. "Dear, I know you don't like these shows, but watch this story. It's so sad and the boy looks so much like that one Ranger you had teach that class. You know the orphan young man that Captain Grant brought here with a few other graduates of the Ranger School a year ago.", she told him.

"Which Ranger was that Martha?", John Jackson asked.

"You know the one that does all the cookouts when he's not deployed.", she replied.

"Oh yes, that's Corporal Loosee'. What's his first name again? Don, no. Dan, nah. Oh I got it Ron.", he remembered.

"That young man even has the same first name of that missing young man that Wendy Marks was talking about on television.", she realized.

"What do you mean honey?", he asked his wife of over ten years.

"See there's his picture from when he was a teenager. Doesn't that look like the Ranger that we were talking about?", she showed him.

"Yeah I guess it does, but he has blond hair. The Loosee' kid, always has his head shaved. He does have the big ears and the freckles though. You know he really doesn't have a past that he talks about.", John replied, "I talked to him after he led an advanced hand-to-hand class. He doesn't have much to say about his life before he came in, but I remember the reports from that fight they had when his squad HALO'd and did that climb. They let Loosee' lead the climb, I think I might want to look into this further dear. Then he got wounded by a sniper while he was using a laser designator for a bombing run. He was out of action for nearly half a year, but he just shipped out to be with his company again. Do you have the show recorded?"

"No, I didn't record it. Maybe we can get a tape of the show.", Martha suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call the station up and ask for a copy. I'll use the excuse that you didn't get in to see it in time and you're all cranky.", John laughed.

"Thanks honey. Next time, I'll let you do your own intelligence.", she told him with a slight edge to her voice.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Wanda watched the light go out and waited. A minute or two later she signaled to her friend that _'Pretty Boy', _as he was known to the watchers, opened the door and walked out in the cold snowy night. '_That jerk! Can't he stay at home on nights like this?', _she thought savagely, _'It's too cold out to follow him all over the place. Maybe he's just going to the bar tonight.'_

Suzie Chin was watching much closer and saw the half hidden bag that Josh was carrying. _'Well he'll be in there for a couple of hours, I guess it's hot tea until he gets out of his little session. After that he'll go to a bar to finish relaxing. He's going to pay for us freezing tonight.',_ she thought as she signaled her friend back.

They stayed hidden nearly a half block up from the small brick ranch style home. Finally, nearly two hours later they could see _Pretty Boy. _He was walking rather stiffly. Both girls checked their wigs before they took a short cut through a housing project to get to the tavern before their prey.

"Hey you! Pretty girls! Why don't you stop and talk to us? We could have a fun time.", a hoarse voice sounded behind them.

"We don't have time to play with you boys, so why don't you go back home and play with each other.", Wanda advised seeing the six rough looking men leering at them.

"I think we'll just take what we want then. Get em boys.", the leader with the hoarse voice yelled.

Both young ninja sprang into action. The mugging lasted only about one minute before the men decided to go back home and put ice bags on their...well, things.

"Hey we weren't done yet, come back here you cowards!", Wanda screamed at them while she rearranged her wig.

"Suzie laughed as she pulled her friend back, " I guess they weren't into the spirit of the chase my sister."

They laughed together as they made their way to the bar that _Pretty Boy _was known to frequent. After they had gotten their first drink inside them Josh walked into the bar.

_'Hmmmm, that blond Chinese girl looks hot. Have I met her before? Nah, must be my imagination.',_ he mused checking out her legs, _'Maybe she'll be worth spending some time with.'_

He meandered over to the table. "Hey babes, want some company?", he asked boldly.

"Sure, why not? You sure are cute.", Wanda told the stiff young man.

Two hours later they all walked out of the tavern trying to walk straight lines. "You both look so cute, I could eat you both.", Josh gushed.

"Oh you're so nice to us.", one of them answered as she put her arms around his neck. She gave him a smoldering kiss just as her fingers found that little nerve cluster on his neck.

"Dammit, do you_ have _to do that every time Wanda. It's not that much fun to carry him, he needs to go on a diet.", Suzie snapped at her friend.

"Sorry, you take one leg, I'll take the other. We'll drag him back to his apartment.", Wanda replied.

"What happens to his head when we step off the curb sister?", Suzie asked.

"Do you_ care_?", Wanda asked.

"Well no.", Suzie replied.

"Then why worry then?", Wanda finished with a drunken giggle.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

Major Jackson studied the tape this time. After a while he brought up the Team Possible website on his computer. _'I wonder? Well I can't do anything about it right now. When that young man rotates back I think we're going to have a little talk though. Maybe there's more than one of him? If it is him it explains how he's able to do some of the things that he can. Global Justice must have given him some training.',_ he mused to himself as he made notes and put the tape away for safe keeping as he called to request the young man's personnel records.

---

_Fire Base Tango Echo:_

Captain Grant was watching members of the patrol that had just come in. It had been one firefight after another. They had been out for over forty eight hours and had knocked out two terrorists camps. He gazed that the leader of third squad. He made sure all his men got fed before he relaxed. He cleaned his M4A1, making sure it was ready for use again. Once they had recovered he relaxed and could be seen looking in his helmet at something. The CO came up behind the kid that he brought with him directly out of training. "What's up Ron?", he asked.

The soldier turned the helmet over and set it down. "Oh, nothing sir, just thinking. When we got hit out there it was pretty hectic for a while. I'm just trying to get it straight in my head. Beck did a heck of a job out there sir. I think he saved us all. I'd like to put him up for a Bronze Star.", he replied.

"That so?", he asked.

"Yes sir. He made it happen today.", Corporal Loosee' told his boss.

"How many does that make Corporal?", he asked.

"How many _what _sir?", Ron asked.

"How many medals has your squad been put in for in the last eight weeks?", Grant asked.

"I don't know sir. Maybe one or two.", the younger man responded.

"How about ten. A couple of them told me that you were taking the chances for them. What's the real score son?", he asked his Ranger.

"Sir they're all heroes. They each earned it. The guys take care of each other. I just lead them. They do all the work. You have to believe that I have a great squad. They do remarkable stuff.", he told his Captain while getting up from the bench. His helmet hit the floor and Grant reached down and picked it up. He looked on a small picture of a blond haired boy in a blue tux and a redhaired girl in a blue dress.

He looked inside, "Pretty girl. She yours son?", he asked.

"Mine? No sir, the guy and girl are friends of mine from a long time ago.", Ron replied.

"She sure is pretty. Somehow she looks familiar. What's their names?", he wondered out loud.

"Doesn't matter sir.", Loosee' told him as he took his helmet back with a sad smile.

"Oh Corporal, put these on. Congratulations, with all the schools and since you took over third squad, you earned it_ Sergeant._", Grant told his new E-5.

"Sir it was the men, not just me. Thanks sir...I guess.", Sergeant Loosee' replied.

* * *

OK so it starts to unravel. You never know how it's going to go do you?

Well I wonder what happens next time?

ST-103

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: S P, I'm glad you like the girls, I plan on using them much more in the future. Does the Army find out? Yeah ya got me there, but HOW? Eckles, yeah fraudulent enlistment might cost Ron some time in the Federal Prison System. I wonder if there's a way he might 'cut a deal' so to speak. I guess we'll have to wait and find out. The Master had to make a call to see if it was possible to double dose Kim to see if she would handle it. Does he really care? You'll be able to see for yourself later. CB73, Josh must feel the sting in your words. Just as he isn't a hero, he's just basically a guy trying to make his way in the world. He knows what his parents want. The pressure on him must be tremendous. Kim is even a bigger hero then we first imagined. RabulaTasa, Ron will not desert. He might go to Federal Pen, but he won't run away this time. Remember the reason he left was because he felt KP found another man. He left because of the pain to himself. Shrike, about fraudulent see above. We'll have to see what happens here. Ron's parents won't dirty their hands....Now James on the other hand.....Waveform, halfway already. Yeah I guess you're right. I suppose it's time for more adventure. As for the fraudulent enlistment...see above. Does Betty dig for answers or does she have some tech geek do it for her? Ahh, someone finally brought up the big one. Kim having mental damage....Well I could answer that...but then that gives away a big chunk of the story.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Let's see on the last edition of this insane tragedy some information came out. We have a missing hero, maybe somebody recognized him. And he could be in trouble with the feds. Also the director of Global Justice just found out why many of the world's villains suddenly went straight.**

**Well let's see what kind of trouble we can get in to now.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 14

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Mrs. Mankey, you have to settle down on missions. When we go in, we go in with force so that the bad guys don't even want to do anything but hold their hands up. _That _is how we keep our agents alive so that they can go home to their families at the end of the day.", Dr. Director told her high profiled agent during the private debriefing.

"Ma'am I thought if I hit them fast it wouldn't give them time to react and it would be all over and they wouldn't have time to destroy evidence.", Kim replied with a frown.

"I understand where you're coming from Kimberly, but I don't want a dead heroine. I want a live and healthy agent that is going to be with us for years to come. Being a wild cannon could get both you and the other agents injured or killed.", Betty explained, "You need to follow procedures. Safety is paramount, that's why everyone wears the vests and helmets. That's why everyone looks the same so they can't single out one person. We take our time, set them up then hit them hard, but only when the agent in charge makes that decision. We go in together not one at a time."

"Yes ma'am. I'll remember.", she responded.

"Kim is everything alright at home? All the other agents talk about their lives outside of here, but you don't.", Betty asked.

"Oh yes ma'am, every things fine. It's just Josh and I are private people and I like to keep my home life and my professional life separate.", Mrs. Mankey explained to her boss.

"Oh how is Josh then?", Dr. Director mined for information.

"Josh is fine, he's a guest artist at a large gallery in Denver this month. He's sold over twenty paintings now. We're putting most of that money away to retire on.", Kim replied.

"So you're happy with your life then, Kimberly?", Betty asked.

"Yes ma'am, I am.", she told the director of Global Justice.

---

_Video Conference:_

Tara began, "Thank you all for taking time from your busy schedules to meet tonight. The next meeting will take place in Middleton at the Cow and Chow sometime in June or July, I'll let you know when for sure next month. Today I'm bringing in two new faces. Yori and Hirotaka have been in Upperton for most of the school year and I've asked them to sit in if that's alright with everyone."

"No problems here.", Dean Stoppable from the Possible home.

"Nor us either.", Anne added.

"We're fine too.", Justine told them form MIT with Felix and Big Mike sitting on either side of her.

"I'm fine with it too.", Bonnie told them.

"That make it unanimous.", Wade finished.

"OK then welcome Yori and Hiro.", Tara responded as Bonnie, Yori and Hiro where seated with her in front of the computer.

"Yori could you fill us in on your relationship with Kim Mankey and Ron Stoppable?", Tara asked.

"Greetings to all.", Yori began, "I was a student at the Yamanouchi School where Stoppable-san traveled to on his exchange program. We first met there."

"OK Yori that explains you, what about Hirotaka? I remember that when Ron went to your school, Hiro came here. So, how does he know Ron?", Tara asked.

"We crossed paths at the terminal in Middleton.", Hiro explained hoping that they didn't realize more connections.

"But why are you here now in the Colorado area now?", Wade asked.

"We wished to talk to Stoppable-san and see if he wished to return to Yamanouchi for more study. While here we decided to attend classes at your wonderful institution.", Yori told them.

"Why would he want to return to Japan?", Justine asked.

"Well to put this simply Stoppable-san helped us more than one time Tara-san and friends. At one point I needed his assistance to find our school master when he had been kidnapped. That was when I met Possible-san. He had made more than one trip to our school to study cultural differences between our societies.", Yori confided.

"What do you teach at Yamanouchi?", Wade asked.

"Japanese culture Wade-san. Our school has been in existence for over fifteen hundred years. Though not many know of our existence our alumni are in many major companies around the world. Not all former students are of Japanese Heritage. We find it most enjoyable to study many cultures, their similarities and differences.", Hirotaka responded, "The school primarily focuses on culture, but we also study science and mathematics like most other educational schools."

"What were you going to offer Ronald?", Dean asked.

"We were going to ask him if he wanted to attend a very good culinary school in Japan. It would have been our way of compensating him in a minor way for helping us rescue our master.", Yori told him.

"What did you think when you realized my son was gone?", Barb asked.

"We did not know what to think. It was a surprise to us as well. We had thought that Stoppable-san and Possible-san had a romantic interest in each other. At least that is what he informed us.", Hirotaka told them.

"We had hoped to offer Possible-san a scholarship into one of our institutions where she could study what she wanted. We are well aware of her educational prowess.", Yori informed them, "We had thought that the two of them would want to study close to each other and we were prepared to offer her the schooling to parallel his.

"So you had no idea that Ron Stoppable had disappeared?", James Possible asked sharply.

"We did not. We had not heard from Stoppable-san for quite some time. And we naturally thought that Possible-san and Stoppable-san had joined in matrimony and were _busy_.", Yori replied, "We were horrified to find out that they had broken up and Ron-san had disappeared and Kim-san had taken another as her husband. I am sorry if I offended you Dr. Possible-sama."

"You didn't offend me Yori. Sometimes I feel the same way.", James replied to calm the tension down a bit.

Seeing the opening Tara started, "Thank you for attending our conference Yori and Hiro. If it seems that you were put on the spot, it's just that we've been so frustrated for so long. Sometimes it just hurts when we think about all that happened. OK does anyone have another news?"

"Well Mankey is still a jerk, but that's not really news Tara.", Felix told her.

"He's still buying lots of leather goods for his hobby.", Justine added.

"He's branching out in the hobby too.", Wade confided, "He's made some undercover contacts with GJ agents acting as you know dominants. He just gets off that way. I suppose it's harmless fun. He has been taking his normal trips to Vegas and Reno to relieve his 'other' pressures. He has to be using a large chunk of the proceeds from his art sales to finance his little escapades. Either that or he has a sugar daddy. A funny thing was that Kim told Dr. Director that they were saving most of the proceeds of his Art sales for their retirement. So either Kim's lying or she doesn't know."

"Hey getting off the subject for a bit Felix, but how's the research going?", Anne asked.

"Not bad Mrs. P. We're about a year away from using nanobots. Justine has been working her tail off. I'd give her a kiss, but Big Mike might want to use my head for a soup bowl if I did.", he laughed.

"I would not Felix. You can give her a _little _kiss, but be very gentle.", Mike told him.

"Why's that big guy?", Felix asked out loud.

"Cause Justine is gonna have a baby in the fall.", he replied.

"Really? Man that's great!", Felix yelled as he gave Mike a big hug and Justine a kiss on the cheek.

Justine was in full blush now and they could all tell that she was glowing. After it died down Tara brought them all back to order.

" Congratulations guys. Anything else new?", she asked.

"Yes there is.", Barb stated.

"What is it Mrs. S?", Tara asked.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but over the last year gifts have begun arriving for Hanna. It has happened on her birthday and Christmas. If the person knew that we were Jewish, and he must, because he or she always includes a note in Hebrew to Hanna. Anyway Ron always celebrated Christmas with Kimberly. This time whoever it was got her a very nice cuddlebuddy, a very expensive one at that. My thoughts are that Ron is still out there somewhere. We tried to get a hold of the company that's sending these presents and they can't tell us who is sending them though. So Wade dear, would you look into it for us please?", Barb asked.

"Yes ma'am, I will do that. Please send me the information after the meeting ends.", he replied.

Anne began, "You know Barb that _'nice'_ cuddlebuddy thing has Ron's finger prints all over it."

"Yes I know, but that company is being very difficult to talk too.", Barb replied.

"Is there anything else guys?", Tara asked.

"Uh yea Tara, Dr. Director wants to meet with you, Bonnie and Anne Possible since you're all close to GJ Headquarters. I'll contact Monique as well since she couldn't get on her computer. I'll send her a replacement unit later this week.", Wade told them.

"What does the Director of Global Justice want with us?", Anne asked for everyone that had been invited.

"I'm sorry Mrs. P, but I can't divulge that information at this time. There's no hurry, but she does want to talk to you all.", Wade replied.

"Does she want to meet us together or individually Wade?", Bonnie asked.

"If I were you I'd come as a group, I'm not sure what's going on, though I have read the reports. Oh Felix when you get into Middleton you'll be invited too, same for Monique.", he told them.

"OK then if that's it. Remember the date of the next meeting. You have your assignments, keep at them. Keep a good record. Always record the who, what, when , where and why's. If something is important call a meeting right away. Thanks for coming in guys.", she told them.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Sister, even someone as dense as Mankey is going to catch on soon. We have left him drunk in alleys more times than I can count on both hands. Sensei has to send another team or two over.", Suzie told Wanda as they were going out again to try and give their young artist friend a severe case of alcohol poisoning.

They watched the light go off again and they went ahead and left for the tavern to wait for the young man. This night they drank and laughed and talked and played darts, then drank some more. The two got their little friend into a drinking game. Three hours later Josh was drinking boiler makers like a pro. The girls helped him on the way to his home, when Wanda pulled out a flask and offered it to her girlfriend. "Not for me sister, maybe Joshie wants some good whiskey.", Suzie told her friend.

"Josh you want some real good whiskey....hic.", Wanda asked the very drunk young man.

"Ssssuuurrree....uh...Alice (Wanda).", he replied with a slur in his speech.

Wanda opened the flask and handed it to their fellow drunk, who opened his mouth and sucked the contents down leaving both girls gaping. They walked another three blocks when Josh's eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped.

They drug him into an alley and left him as the clouds opened up and the rain came down in a torrent.

Both girls finally made it back to their apartment. Both purged their stomachs of the booze. Suzie asked, "What did you have in that flask dear?"

"Half Scotch, half Everclear. I think that it must be nearly 150 proof. With everything else that idiot drank tonight, he should be incapacitated for a few days if not a week. Next time I'm getting him drunk on Rusty Nails.", Wanda replied.

"You really are trying to kill him aren't you?", Suzie asked with glee.

"If I wasn't do you think I wouldn't have left him in the alley in a storm like that one right now? The way I see it we're doing Kim Mankey a favor. I hope Sensei doesn't gripe too much about the bar tabs, but that Mankey drinks like a fish.", Wanda mused out loud.

"Maybe we can make his dreams come true. Invite him to go swimming in a distillery and drink his fill.", Suzie put forward, "Nah he wouldn't drown in one of those vats, he'd just drink it all the way down then want to go swimming in another one."

"Something is wrong with him, do you have your head on right. I have to call Sensei and have a couple more teams come over. Like I said before he's going to catch on eventually.", Suzie reminded her friend as she picked up the phone.

"......That's right Master. Make sure that they have a high alcohol tolerance. The target is a professional drunk. He either has a hollow leg or has a cast iron liver.", Suzie finished.

---

_An undisclosed location:_

Captain Grant looked at his strike team as he began, "Sergeant Loosee', you and your squad are to do a HAHO jump from 35K feet and open at 28K. You will then ride your chutes 35 kilometers to this point here that's already in you GPS units. There will be an Air Force rescue team in place coming from another plane to meet you, we don't know who's going to be the first ones there though...So identify yourselves, they're armed too. You will make contact with them and work out the details for getting the object out. They will stay in the landing zone and prepare the extraction line. After the Senator is safely aboard the recovery aircraft you are to make your way out through the swamp. However, first make sure the Air Force pukes get out, we don't any of those guys to get hurt. They will have a helio come in for them. You will provide security to make sure that they are gone before you exit. We expect your squad to extract at map reference Alpha Lima 8732. You are packing enough food and water for a week. Hopefully, you won't need it. Any questions men?", he finished.

"Yes sir, is the Sergeant gonna have a BBQ for us when we get back?", one of the riflemen asked, "Cause somehow I got the feeling we're gonna be real hungry before we see our racks again."

"If ya keep asking dumb questions Cole, I'll do the cooking.", Grant responded.

"Gee sir, ya don't have ta be so mean.", he said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"OK guys get a good meal in you, it might be a while before you get another one.", the Captain told his men.

-

The cargo bay of the C-17 was lit in a red glow. Everyone had been breathing pure oxygen for an hour and they were getting close to the drop point. "OK guys let's check each other out.", the young Sergeant told his men. Five minutes later they finished and changed over to their internal bottles.

"Three minutes.", the Loadmaster announced. He was tethered to the inside of the plane wearing his own mask.

Each man cracked two chem sticks and tied them off to their equipment. The ramp began to lower as the frigid air rushed in.

The light turned green and eleven young men walked off the end of the ramp into oblivion and towards a ground that was nearly seven miles below them, but they weren't going to come down so fast. They were now flying in the darkness, making for a landing spot almost 25 miles away.

Fifty three minutes later they circled the coordinates and checked the land below them with their night vision. Once all members had landed Sergeant Loosee' made the call on his radio, then set up the ultraviolet beacon for the Air Force Crew to make their drop. A half hour later the other group was down with them.

"OK, you guys get under cover while we go in for the rescue.", the Ranger Sergeant told them, "I'll contact you when we get ready to make the grab. It's fifteen klicks and we're gonna have to move fast. Make sure your pickup is right behind the extraction bird."

"What about you guys?", Air Force Master Sergeant Graves asked.

"The last time we got on an Air Force Plane on the way out we got our butts chewed out for making a mess. I got shot in the butt and still had to help clean the cargo bay out. We'd rather walk now.", Ron told them with a soft laugh remembering the night in question and the beautiful tough blond woman.

"What kind of mess did you guys make?", he asked.

"Well two of us were bleeding all over the place and then there was the mud and grime. I figure we'll bleed somewhere else from now on. It's a lot quieter.", he replied as they began to move out in the waning night to find the hostage Senator and rescue her.

-

Sergeant Loosee' sent out his point man and has his compass man stay within ten meters. The rest followed quickly and silently through the dense trees for nearly four miles before they entered the swamp. After another half mile they were moving through waist deep muck as the swamp began to get light they traveled quietly for another two hours. The Sergeant snapped his fingers once and had all of his men's attention. He pointed and they all took up their positions for the day. He clicked his radio and got a response from the Air Force guys that were sitting in the woods behind them somewhere.

"Hey pukes.", he whispered, "We're holding up till it gets dark. I don't know if it happens tonight or tomorrow. Am hoping tonight, so get the birds ready. If it happens have them ready cause we'll be running."

"OK we'll have them orbit until we know that you made the grab....out", was the reply.

Sergeant Loosee' set out his light patrol just to make sure that no one was close. Within an hour his men returned and began to rotate security and rest. The ones on security cleaned their buddy's weapons while they dozed, knowing that the favor would be returned when they got their own rest.

Ron dozed for a while, making sure that he didn't go too far under. He knew that one of his fire team leaders was awake when he was out. They had worked this out during hours and hours of training and constant reminders from Sergeant Turner, even though he had moved to 1st Platoon as Platoon Sergeant a month earlier. 3rd Squad of 2nd Platoon of Charley Company of the 2nd Ranger Battalion was a tight unit. Ron knew that tonight they had to be at their best to pull off the grab and make sure the rescue went off without a hitch. They each got almost five or six hours of sleep before they started getting ready for the nights events.

They were adjusting their camo again and Sergeant Loosee' was putting on his patented Japanese Devil face. Now the men knew he was serious. The rumors of what he had done each time he wore it worried some of his men.

"Sarge, why to you have to do that. We don't wanna scare 'em to death.", one of his fire team leaders asked.

"It's my lucky charm. I think we might have to take some scalps tonight, so be ready for it.", he hissed back.

"I still say you look like a troll Sarge.", PFC Cole whispered.

"Before or after the makeup Cole?", Ron whispered back.

"Before.", was the reply.

"Thanks you grunt.", he replied softly with a grin.

--

Sergeant Loosee' snapped his fingers once to get all their attention and pointed. Eleven US Army Rangers moved out before it became totally dark in the wooded marsh. four hours later they were sliding up to the little hamlet where Intelligence had reported the Senator was being held.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director began, "Dr. Possible, Miss King and Miss Rockwaller, thank you for meeting me here. I need some insight on how to deal with one of our very special agents. You see you all have known Mrs. Mankey for a much longer time than I have and we have made some observations of our own and may have some conclusions as well."

"What do you mean Director?", Anne asked.

"Let's get straight to the nitty gritty, Dr. Possible. Kimberly Mankey is _NOT _the young woman that we recruited into Global Justice. She physically is the same person, but not mentally or emotionally. Until she reaches the level that we had once thought she was capable of, we will not promote her to Senior Agent status. She is brilliant in her own way, it just seems that she is a little 'off' so to speak. I envisioned great things when we first recruited her.", Betty confided.

"Dr. Director, just what did you think was the cause of Kimberly's success when she was younger?", Anne asked.

"Her enthusiasm, intelligence and fast decision making, even without her remarkable athletic abilities, Kim was one talented girl.", Betty Director replied.

"Do you think all of that was on her own?", Mrs. Possible queried.

"I thought it was. What are you trying to tell me Doctor?", Betty asked.

"Haven't you talked to Wade Load about this? He was a member of the team you know.", Anne pushed.

"No I have not talked to Mr. Load. I felt he may let his personal opinions affect what he tells me.", Betty replied.

"And my opinions wouldn't?", Anne pushed further.

"Maybe, but right now we are grasping at straws.", Dr. Director told them.

"Dr. Director, you should have brought Ronald Stoppable into Global Justice.. Disregard the 'Ron Factor' and all that trash. Ron was Kimmie's rock, you know, her anchor. She always bounced ideas off him. He came up with a lot of suggestions on his own. You all think that Zorpox was crazy and highly intelligent. Ron was inside there too. Also he always had her back and gave her the safety and security that she needed to perform at the level she did. So when you eliminated Ron from the equation of a very successful crime fighting team you broke up the chemistry that drove that team's success. So now Kim has to do all that stuff that Ron was so good at, plus just him being around relaxed her. I have an experiment for you Betty. I want you to tense all the muscles up in your arm then try to hit my hand (as she held it up)...Hard isn't it? Speed and accuracy is hurt, simply by having all that tension. Now imagine that you have taken away the one thing that relaxed my daughter and you can begin to understand.", Anne explained.

"OK, you have a point Dr. Possible. Another point is that Ronald Stoppable is NOT around. Before Team Possible broke up I instructed Mr. Load to offer agent status to Mr. Stoppable.", she told them.

"Of course you are aware that Ronald had been offered several scholarships to play football Betty? And you know that Kimberly's plans were to follow Ronald before they broke up, right?", Anne explained.

"Yes I am aware of that now that Mr. Load informed me of that some time ago.", Dr. Director replied.

"Since you are a very intelligent woman in your own right Dr. Director, what do you think happened?", Anne asked.

"I think that someone purposely broke up the team. I have already made an investigation on my end and I am pretty sure that no one in Global Justice was involved. I have concluded that it was either an enemy of Kim Mankey or Ron Stoppable that somehow broke them up for whatever reason they had.", Betty replied.

"Very good, we came to that conclusion about a year ago. Now what do we do about it?", Anne asked.

"Well first before I tell you anything, you all have to raise your right hands and get sworn in.", Betty told them with an evil smile.

-

Twenty minutes later the three women had taken their oaths. "Now we can begin. Miss King you are studying psychology correct? And Miss Rockwaller, you are very good at pushing Kim Mankey's buttons?", the director asked.

Both nodded. "Dr. Possible, here is the results from Kim's latest blood sample. I know that you are not a specialist in this field, but does something look funny to you?" she asked seeing the brain surgeon nod.

"Ladies, Kim Mankey's blood work is a little off, OK more than a little off. We expect some changes, but not like this. We tried to isolate this and we are unable to do it. In my opinion, someone very good is drugging your daughter Mrs. Possible. We are unable to duplicate this and it is very sophisticated. We were able to make up something similar and give it to lab rats and nothing happened. The only drug she is taking that we can tell is her BC pill. We tested those and found nothing. So we have a dilemma here. What do we do?", the chief of Global Justice asked.

"You could take her out of the field and give her other BC pills." Bonnie noted.

"No...For whatever reason, if that happens and Kim is being used or she is a spy or something like that, this will tip either her off. If not her then one that controls her who maybe watching now.", Tara spoke up.

"Very good Miss King. The correct point is that we _don't _know who is doing this. The obvious suspect is her husband. So if we say anything, she may tip him off. SO we have been keeping Kimberly on rather routine missions. However, we may not be able to do that forever. Pressure is starting to build on me to have her take on more serious work. And I'm afraid of doing that at this point.", Betty responded.

"Why is that Dr. Director?", Anne asked.

"Well this is a touchy subject, but now that we're here I suppose we should wade right in. ...your daughter is becoming careless and aggressive. I have brought this up to her. She has given me some very good answers, but I would have thought that the young woman that I recruited would not show that trait at this point in her career. With her background, and since I feel that I know what I'm looking for, it strikes me as being out of character for her.", she told them.

"So what do you do ma'am?", Tara asked.

"We watch and wait, if Kim is turning suicidal, then we have to relieve her from field duty until she's evaluated completely. I can't have someone like that lead my troopers in the field.", Betty explained.

---

_The stinkin' swamp:_

The hamlet was located on a small rise above the level of the swamp. The Rangers were sure they were in the right place. Sergeant Loosee' sent four of his men in to check the little village out from the shadows. Ron went in with his four guys just to make sure. Seeing a different type of hat on the ground he quickly put it on and began to walk around to the huts. He was back with the rest of the group a few minutes later. "She's in that one, third from the left, with the two guards out front. I'll take them. Team Leaders make your targets. We go in ten.", the Sergeant whispered to his men.

Turning away he clicked the microphone on his radio, "Hey you pukes, we're gonna hit 'em. Have the aircraft come in in five hours.", he told the Air Force team.

Ron tucked his hat into the back of his pants for safe keeping. He walked into the camp like he owned it. He even bummed a cigarette off one of the guards. When they lit it for him, he struck with his knife gutting both guards with a blur before he slashed their throats with his second cut on each of them. All of a sudden, automatic weapons fire shattered the night.

* * *

So here we are a little more information and some adventure. With a lot more adventure coming up.

Till next time.

ST-103


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: CB73, yeah Betty has known Kimberly for a long time, she knows a rotten fish when she smells it. Come on CB, Josh isn't stupid he just has the morals of an alley cat. Eeep I forget to tell Loosee' stay away from the little woman. Oh well, he has military medical insurance. Joe Stoppinghem, I think Ron may get into a little trouble, let's see what the Army says about it, but you're going to have to wait. I mean 10 years at hard labor in the Federal Pen....He'll be almost 30 when he gets out. As for Mr. F, the guy no matter what you think of him, is a highly trained ninja. Classic Cowboy, yep Betty knows something is far from right... A sequel.....hmmmm ya never know. Screaming Phoenix, one of the nice parts about this whole ARC is the change in Bonnie. I've tried to develop minor characters and she and Tara come a long way. As for the "Sake Sisters" as CB calls them. I think they are working out well. I do have plans for them....later, good plans you know. Shrike, glad to see you on board. Make sure you fasten your seat belt. Some of this ride might get a little bumpy. Eckles, Betty brings Bonnie in because she knows Kim so well. She will be able to tell right off if there is something not right with Kim Mankey. **

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments and the number of readers and visitors.. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**So in the last chapter except for the rescue mission it was pretty much information gathering. I wonder what happens next. Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 15

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load was crunching data again. _'What the heck is that?',_ he thought as he saw the blip again on the video feed.

He typed in again and tried to re-focus the camera footage._'OK there's Joshie boy, but who are those two?', _he wondered as he watched Kim's husband take a hearty pull off what looked like a flask. They all took off walking again until Josh Mankey fell down. The others drug him off in the direction of his home. _'I wonder how many times that has happened.',_he thought to himself as he filed it for later. Betty was keeping a closer eye on her rising start agent and wanted to know if there were things bothering Kimberly Mankey. _'Nothing like having Kim's husband drinking in public and passing out....well that and his other activities. Maybe him living in Denver for a few months might not be a bad idea.',_ Wade thought to himself.

---

_The Swamp:_

The two dropped in front of Sergeant Loosee' like two tons of anchor chains , but without the clang. Blood spurted from both the guards' jugulars. The red life giving mist, that had been pummping through their bodies only moments before, sprayed over ten feet away. Everywhere that his men had found their targets with ease, they eliminated them with deadly efficiency. In less then two minutes all resistance had ceased. Two members of the attacking Ranger squad had Senator Debbie Hortz out and were heading back into the dense swamp that they had recently come from. Ron clicked his radio, "Alright Air Force pukes this is Red Dog 32 Delta. We made the grab, we're coming, copy?"

"We copy ya, dumb grunt, don't step on yer own feet on the way out.", one of the Air Force Sergeants replied with a chuckle over the radio.

"We'll let you know when we get close....OUT.", Sergeant Loosee' replied as he began to run after his disappearing men into the moose mush.

-

Senator Hortz was running through the swamp as fast as she had ever run through anything. There was a camouflaged man holding onto her arm guiding her. After a half hour they stopped for a moment to let her get some air. "Are you OK ma'am?", one them asked her.

"Yes. Who are you?", she asked.

"We're here to get you home Senator. We are U S Army Rangers. This is your tax dollars at work. Are you ready, cause we have a plane to catch. Let us know when you get tired ma'am.", he replied as he rubbed something on her forehead and arms.

"Yes, I can go on, it's a lot better than being back there.", she responded.

"Yeah, we gotta go, the Sarge is staying back a bit in case we have anyone following us who wants to spoil the party. Let's go.", he told her starting off in a new direction.

She just had time to nod as they picked up the pace. She began to look to the left and right. There were other young men moving quickly around her. Sometimes a couple would stop for a while and others would move on ahead. The two or three men around her kept her moving at a fairly fast pace. After less than an hour she gave out completely and was aware that one of them had picked her up in what she had known as a Fireman's Carry as they continued to move on.

She noticed they were moving even faster now._ 'Was I holding these men up? I was running as fast as I could through this gunk.',_Senator Hortz thought dully through her aching body, _'I mean I jog almost every day, I've even raced half marathons. I wonder what their conditioning is?'_

After a while they stopped again, this time on a slightly firmer ground, where they gave her some food and water. She noticed a new young man approach her group. "Sarge, over here.", one of her guards whispered.

He came up and introduced himself. "Senator, I'm Sergeant Loosee', sorry about moving you at such a pace, but we have a plane to catch and the guys that you were staying with are not gonna be happy about you being gone. We still have a ways to go, so we have to get moving again ma'am.", he told her in a low voice.

He turned and with a snap of his fingers he pointed and some began moving. Another young man picked up Senator Hortz and they moved out again. The rest of the journey was almost a blur for her until they set her down later.

-

It was after midnight when they exited the swamp and got out on dry land. They stopped for a few minutes to change into dry socks and get a drink of water before moving again. The Ranger team had stopped for only five minutes before they moved off again in haste towards their Air Force comrades.

Again Ron clicked his mic. "Hey you Air Force pukes, we're about 5 klicks out. We should be there within an hour make sure you're ready.", he told their team.

"Got it, be careful with the prize.", was the response.

Forty-five minutes later the Ranger squad made contact with the Air Force team. Some of the Rangers took control of site security as the the Air Force guys led the rest of the squad to the pickup area. An Air Force Sergeant was on his radio talking to the pickup bird. Another took the Senator from her Ranger rescuers and helped her into a pair of insulated orange coveralls.

"What are these?", Hortz asked.

"These are to protect you from the trip ma'am.", the guy helping her explained as he noticed that she had camouflage grease on her face.

"What trip?", she asked concerned.

"The one you're going to take in few minutes ma'am.", he told her.

Ron interjected, "She doesn't know guys, you might want to get her to the tree line for some privacy for a minute."

"Crimony, I forgot.", the Air Force Sergeant responded, as he pulled her off to the woods for a moment.

Five minutes later they had returned and she looked very worried as they began putting on the harness. "Looks like Archie told her what's gonna happen.", one of them laughed softly.

Two of the other Air Force guys began filling the large balloon with helium from a small tank. The balloon was attached to a long rope which was attached to the harness that was being secured to the now reluctant Senator. They sat her down and strapped her to a small chair that was attached to the line as well. Then they put a helmet and a neck brace on her.

The balloon began to rise as one of the Air Force Sergeants continued to talk on his radio.

He came over to Senator Hortz and turned her chair. "Ma'am in ten minutes you're gonna be aboard an Air Force cargo plane and be given a cup of coffee and and a big medal for your bravery. Relax and enjoy the ride.", he told the now shaking woman.

"I'd rather have something a little stronger if you don't mind young man.", she replied.

"I'm sure they'll get into the medical cabinet ma'am.", he observed.

"Hey you guys mind if I watch? I've heard about this, but never witnessed one.", Sergeant Loose' asked as he noticed the Senator give him a sharp glance.

"Sure son, we're all about educational activities.", One of the Air Force guys slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Sure, everybody's a comedian, you might want to stick to your day job.", Sergeant Loosee' replied as he noticed the sharp glance that was pointed at them too.

That comment did NOT make the now very worried Senator happy, at all.

Ron went over to her, "Good luck ma'am. Have a safe trip and make sure they strap you into another seat once you get aboard. I've heard this is a fun ride." As he ripped off a patch from his upper arm and presented it to her. "If they don't give you that medal ma'am I hope this makes up for it.", he told her.

He stepped back. Five minutes later a dark form flew overhead. Four seconds after that the line went taught as the plane captured the line. The terrified Senator from California let out a terrified scream as she disappeared into the sky.

"Wow! Now that's neat. OK, where's your bird, guys? Cause as soon as you're gone, we're heading out another way.", Sergeant Loosee' asked the Air Force guys.

"We got ten minutes and then we're gonna zip line out." One of them told Ron, as others were getting ready for the rest of the nights activities.

"OK then, see ya later guys.", he replied.

"Yeah, I'll buy ya a beer when I see you again kid.", one of them told him.

"Coolio. Well I just turned twenty-one, so it'd be a nice way to celebrate.", Sergeant Loosee' told them as he went back to his men that were in the tree line.

_'Nice profession ain't it kid? Being a lifesaver before you turn twenty-one is about as good as it can get.', _Master Sergeant Graves thought as he watched the young NCO head off to the rest of his men through his night goggles.

Sure enough, Ron could see the extraction of the Air Force team take place through his night vision goggles. Five minutes later the Ranger Squad moved out without a word, making for their own extraction point. Two hours after the Senator made her disappearance they stopped because it was getting light.

They set security and waited. The Rangers that were awake quietly cleaned their weapons and got some rest. That day was a good one. Ron made sure everyone checked their feet because he was going to have to move his men fast to get out of the area. He knew that the people that had held the Senator hostage were not going to be happy about her abrupt release from their 'custody'. And would be looking for the team that had gotten her out.

---

"Senator, you need to stay here for a few more minutes. Sometimes people who take the ride you just did are a bit dizzy.", the crew chief told her as he handed her a flask to calm her frayed nerves.

"I'm good young man, but you're right I want to just sit here for a few more minutes.", she responded as she looked on in annoyance while a medic checked her vitals while she took another pull on the flask as she held on to a small piece of fabric. Starting again she asked, "What about those men that got me out?"

"Well the Air Force extraction team should already be airborne and the Rangers are going to make their own way out ma'am.", an officer explained.

"Why didn't they get out too?", she asked.

"Too much going on in one place and we already had several support aircraft getting ready in case we needed them. We didn't want to risk another bird and the Rangers are very well adapted for this kind of thing. It's what they do ma'am.", he told her.

"Are they going to be safe sonny?", she asked pointedly, "Those young men are younger than my kids."

"Yes they are ma'am. Their's a young man's profession." he replied.

"I'd like to know if they are safe sonny. Let me know if you hear anything.", she asked.

"Sure ma'am, I'll let you know if I hear anything. They are one of the best groups out there, even considering their ages. All of them are under twenty-five. I heard their Squad Leader just turned twenty-one. Let them do their job ma'am, it's what they get paid for.", he advised.

"OK son, but I want to meet them again under different circumstances. Nobody rescues me from terrorists, then carries me through a swamp and saves my life, without me saying thank you to them.", she told the Air Force Officer who was sitting with her.

"Oh ma'am I think you should stay in those coveralls until we get back.", The officer advised.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Kim Mankey was attending the briefing. "OK ladies and gentlemen, we have an escort mission at the UN today. Agent Du you are in charge. Agent Mitchell you have Section Alpha. Agent Mankey you have Section Bravo. Agent Gross you have Section Charley. Does everyone understand their assignments? Remember no lethal force unless Agent Du authorizes it.", Dr. Director told her people.

Agent Du stood up, "Load up on your designated transports."

Half an hour later they were in the air and moving at supersonic speed.

---

_New York City:_

After a two hours flight, the agents loaded up in special armored vans for their trip to the UN building in New York.

Kim looked over her people._ 'I have a good bunch. I have to concentrate to do my job. Why is it so hard?',_ she thought worriedly, _'Am I going insane?'_

An hour after getting onsite it happened with Kim's group, which was assigned to protect the Secretary General. A man approached and made to grab her 'client'. Kim responded and pushed him away and called out to her team. She tackled the Secretary General to shield him with her body just before the bomb went off shredding her security team.

Will Du responded to the blast. 'Teams report!", he yelled into his radio as he sprinted towards the blast.

"Team Alpha here.", he heard.

Team Charley here.", heard as well.

"He yelled, "Team Bravo respond!"

Nothing...The Senior Agent began running towards the blast cursing under his breath. Less than five minutes later he came upon the scene he could see the legs of the Secretary General under the body of a Global Justice Agent who was covered in blood. Will Du recognized the red hair. "Medics!", he yelled, rushing into the scene just as the second bomb went off.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne was watching the noon news, just the normal everyday stuff. Then "This is a KNYU breaking news. Just moments ago the United Nations was bombed....Stay turned for more details."

Anne's cell phone rang. "Hello, Anne Possible.", she answered.

"Dr. Possible, this is Dr. Director of Global Justice. We have been trying to get a hold of Josh Mankey and have been unable to do so. Kim Mankey was at the U N today. She was hurt and is now in Emergency Surgery. I will call you back when I know more.", Betty Director told her, "You might want to gather your family around you Anne."

---

_At an undisclosed location:_

Sergeant Loosee' sat alone in the afternoon light. He looked over at his men. They had done a wonderful job the night before and were taking turns resting. Suddenly he gasped, holding his stomach. "KP!", he muttered under his breath.

PFC Cole looked at his Squad Leader, "You OK Sarge? You look like you just ate a rotten MRE."

"Yeah, thanks for noticing. I'm OK.", he replied turning away. _'Kim what happened, are you alright?', _he worried.

---

_A Hospital in New York City:_

_'Where am I? Ronnie honey, where are you? I need you. I'm hurt, please help me honey. Please forgive me. I love you, I need you.', _she thought in her half-conscious state before the drugs took her down again.

---

_Denver, Colorado:_

Josh's phone rang. "Yes this is Josh.", he replied.

"Josh, this is Anne Possible. Remember me? Kimberly's _mother_?", the surgeon asked the artist sharply.

"Yes Mrs. Possible, what do you need?", he asked while concealing his annoyance at being disturbed during one of his favorite hobbies.

"Kimmie's been hurt in New York. You need to go to her Josh.", Anne told her son-in-law.

"Kim's hurt? Mrs. Possible, I can't get away right now. Can you get there?", he asked the older woman over the phone.

"What do you mean young man....? You can't get away? Your spouse is hurt and....and what is wrong with you Josh?", she roared over the phone.

"It's not that Anne....I have a major chance at selling a few paintings today and I just have to be here.", he tried to explain as the little blond haired girl rubbed his chest.

"Never mind, I'll go myself. I'm so sorry to have bothered you Josh!", she spat.

"Listen Anne, I'll be on the late flight into New York. Give me the hospital name and I can be there by morning.", he explained, cringing from her wrath.

---

_'Dammit! I gotta get Kim's pills from the apartment, or this whole this is gonna crash down on our heads.',_Josh thought as he drove to Upperton remembering what the Master had told him about making sure that his wife took her pills on time.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Betty Director was in the hoverjet as it landed in the hospital parking lot to pick up Anne Possible. "Where's Josh Mankey Dr. Possible?", Dr. Director asked.

"He'll be on the plane later tonight Betty. He's _busy _right now.", Anne replied.

"That jerk! I don't know what your daughter sees in him, Anne. Ronald Stoppable was much better for her. He would have dropped everything as soon as he got the call. If I ever find dumb young man, I am going to kick his stupid butt into the following month for leaving Kimberly.", Betty snapped.

"Dr. Director, we still don't know everything that happened. Kimmie won't tell us anything. So maybe it wasn't Ronald's fault that they broke up." the surgeon replied.

"Maybe I can use one of Bortel's chips to find out.", Dr. Director growled.

"Aren't those illegal director?", Anne asked.

"Yes Anne they're illegal for anything other than research. And I feel that we need to do some researching into this matter. I hate hitting a stone wall.", she replied.

"How many beside Kim are down?", Anne asked trying to take Betty Director's mind off of where she was at right now.

"Agent Du is a mess, the report says lots of small cuts and bruises. He is going to survive. Most of Kim's team is torn up. We lost three agents so far. Kim is hurt pretty bad too, but she'll survive. She protected the Secretary General with her body. She's going to get one of those major medals that we tell the recruits about. I don't know how long it's going to take for her to recover. That's why you're coming too I'm sorry about pulling you in on this. I'll need you to check Kimberly's mental state when she comes to. Kim was knocked out after the first bomb went off. The second blast threw Will Du onto her and prevented a lot more damage to Kim's injuries from what I was told. So, we got lucky.", Betty told Dr. Possible.

"Lucky. My daughter's injured and you say lucky.", Anne responded.

"Yes, very lucky Dr. Possible. The Secretary General was targeted. He survived. The only ones dead are a few aides and MY people. Kim Mankey thought fast and did the right thing, just as she had done most of her life. Like I said, we were very lucky Doctor. I just don't know how she's going to take the loss of members of people that she was responsible for. And remember Kimberly is wounded not dead.", Betty explained.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Late at night the old Ninja Master sat in his office studying the reports that his teams in the field were generating on the current situations concerning Kimberly Mankey and the continued quest to find where the Chosen One was. He was not happy._ 'Nearly three years and still Stoppable-san is missing. Where could he be?', _Sensei wondered as a shudder went through his body. '_Stoppable-san?....No....Kim-san?...Yes.', _he cursed under his breath.

_'Where is she?', _he pushed his thoughts out. The master that was known as Sensei began a deep meditation.

After nearly two hours he was interrupted. "Sensei, Mankey-san has been injured. She is in surgery in New York City.", one of his students informed him.

"Who do we have in the region?", Sensei asked quickly.

"One moment Master." and adviser put in, " I will check." As he left the room.

A few minutes later he returned, "We are lucky Sensei....One of our alumni is an attending surgeon at the hospital that Kimberly Mankey-san was admitted to. Do you wish for me to contact her for you?"

"Please, my friend, do so. I wish to explain Mrs. Mankey's situation to our person so that she knows how important Kim-san's survival is to Yamanouchi.", he replied.

A few minutes later Sensei was talking to his former student, making her aware of the status of the fallen heroine.

---

_New York City:_

Kimberly Mankey opened her eyes up to see a pair of bright blue eyes peering intensely at her. "Momma?", she croaked.

"Hi Kimmie. How do you feel?", Anne asked.

"Crummy, I hurt all over.", she rasped.

"You have any idea what happened?", Anne queried her daughter.

"Yeah a guy set off a bomb...is the Secretary General alright?", she asked weakly.

"He was released. He had a few cuts and bruises, but you saved his life Kimberly.", Betty Director told her from the other side of her bed.

"Good...My team, are they alright?", Kim asked now concerned for her people.

"We had some losses, but it wasn't your fault Kimberly. You might want to buy Agent Du a drink later. He deflected a lot of the second blast away from you.", the Director of Global Justice informed her.

"Tell him thanks. I owe him. Dr. Director I need to notify my Agents' next of kin.", Kim replied.

"We'll take care of that for you Kimberly, right now you need to rest and heal up.", Betty Director informed her.

"Your husband is going to be in later Kimmie.", Anne told her daughter.

"Ron's gonna be here? When... I had the strangest dream that we had broken up....Why wasn't he on the mission with me?", Kim asked confused.

"Ron? Stoppable? What do you remember Kimberly?", Betty pressed.

"I sorta remember that we broke up. I knew that we were going to be married sometime soon, it seemed like we had a little disagreement about something and then it gets weird and I can't make some things out.", Kim explained.

"Well, I wonder. Josh Mankey is your husband, not Ronald Stoppable. You two have been married for about fifteen months.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Josh? Why would I marry him? I love Ron. I thought I made that perfectly clear to everyone.", Kim told them with a sharp glance.

Anne produced her wallet from her purse and showed a wedding picture to prove to her daughter that Josh Mankey was indeed her husband. The older redhead gave Kim the picture to look at while she left the room looking for answers.

Anne looked over her shoulder at her daughter and could see tears in her eyes and her first born's lower lip quivering.

"Dr. Izura.", Anne asked after looking at the name tag of the first doctor that she met out in the hallway, "Are there any other injuries to my daughter besides the obvious ones? I mean the shock from the blast, might it have injured her brain. I'm a surgeon too."

"What do you mean Dr. Possible?", the Asian looking doctor asked.

"My daughter appears confused and dazed. I'm wondering what is happening to her. Anyway Kimmie thinks that her old flame is her husband right now. Can you keep her under observation to make sure that she doesn't have more than a concussion with her other injuries.?", Anne replied hoping they would give her the green light to check out her daughter herself.

"Yes Dr. Possible. I will have one of our staff therapists talk with her as well. For now let's let your daughter rest. You know that she was under a lot of stress. So let's give her a day or two.", the main surgeon responded.

"OK then, I'll be getting a hotel room nearby and some dinner with Dr. Director. You have my cell phone number.", Anne told her.

_'Boy is Sensei going to be mad if something bad happens to Kim-san. Maybe she will continue to think that she and the Chosen One are married. This might work out after all. No, too many people around watching.', _Dr. Izura mused as she watched the world famous brain surgeon walk out the doors, _'Maybe Mankey-san will have a little accident when he arrives later.'_

---

_An undisclosed location:_

It was getting dark again. The Rangers had already put their camouflage on and had eaten. They had used the water filters and filled up their hydration packs. All weapons had been cleaned. They were ready to move out.

They moved through the night, staying quiet and moving around any dwellings that they came upon. Only once or twice did animals make any noise to acknowledge their presence. They had made nearly thirty miles. It was a good night. _'I wish it would rain though. We can travel a lot faster when we're sure that everyone else is under cover.',_ Sergeant Loosee' thought to himself.

As they noticed the sky was lightening up they sunk even further into the trees and stopped for the daylight hours.

---

_New York City:_

Kim woke up to Josh sitting next to her. "It's good to see you alive Kim.", Josh said softly not wanting everyone to know he was there, "Here, you have to take your pill."

"I don't want to.", she responded.

"The Master orders you to take your pill Kimberly.", he told her again.

For a moment her eyes lit up in defiance then they dulled again. She took the pill and he gave her some water to down it with. "There, it will be better now, just to make sure take another one.", Josh told her happily.

After a few minutes of watching, Josh noticed Kim's features became more stoic and dull. "Yes Josh it's better now.", Kim told him.

A few minutes later Dr. Izura walked in and noticed new person in the room. Josh stood up and introduced himself, "Doctor I am Kim's husband Josh. Thank you for taking care of her. Do you have any idea when she will be able to travel home?"

"She has some internal injuries that we are watching. We will take her down for a CT scan in a while.", the doctor explained, "That's to make sure that there are no abnormalities with your wife's body.", Izura explained.

"I uh... am going to have to say no to that procedure doctor. When Kim joined my family she also joined my church. We do not trust in this new fangled medicine. We trust in healing by prayer. It is against our beliefs that she undergoes this procedure. So, I ...uh must forbid it.", he responded.

"I will just have your wife sign the paperwork then young man." Izura told him.

Josh spoke to Kim, "Kimberly do remember that we don't partake in these new type of medical tests."

"Yes Josh, I remember. Doctor, I can't let you take anymore tests on me now that I'm awake.", she told Izura with dull eyes.

The doctor looked at the two. _'I wonder what happened? Before she was animated, now she's almost lifeless. Her eyes were so full of life before, now they're dull. What's going on here?'_, she thought. "OK Mrs. Mankey as long as you won't take anymore tests. We plan to release you in a few days. We just want to make sure that you're healed well enough to travel.", she announced to them as the director of Global Justice and Dr. Possible walked in.

"Anyway Mrs. Mankey you should be able to travel safely by the end of the week unless you have complications.", she continued.

Betty spoke up, "Well then I'll send Dr. Possible home then Dr. Izura. Josh, Will Du and the rest that are able to travel will leave then as well with Kim later in the week."

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"What do you mean she refuses treatment?", Sensei snapped as he picked up a not-so-small log and tossed it into the middle of a small calm pond to relieve his sudden anger. At this point the ninja master was not very calm or nor happy.

"Master it appears that Kim-san's mind changed after her husband arrived, like he took control. According to the report, Kim-san, when she woke from the incident, thought she was married to the Chosen One instead of her husband. She must have really been out of it." one of the aides mused out loud.

"That or her subconscious had appeared for all to see young one. She thought that she was married to Ron-san and had to be convinced that she was married to another? Maybe all is not lost. Call the council for session.", Sensei announced as he turned away from the rippling waves.

---

_Undisclosed location:_

He was sure now. The squad had been spotted just after full daylight. _'Well we're gonna have to make a run for it now.' _He keyed his mic, "Anyone copy, this is Red Dog 32 Delta."

After a minute or two the radio came to life. "We copy Red Dog 32 Delta. What's the problem?", the voice asked.

"We gotta move it up. We've been spotted. We need a pick up tonight. Wait one on change of zones.", he told them.

"OK here's the pick up. Location: Henry Zebra 5329. We'll be ready to zip line. Have one on the bird for eleven.", he told them.

"We copy. DO you copy 0330 local as time? We understand Zulu. Make pickup at 1030 Zulu time frame, copy?", he asked.

"Roger we copy Henry Zebra 5329 at 1030 Zulu. If you're not there we won't be back. Setup ultraviolet strobe on setting Echo Bravo, Copy?, the voice asked.

"We copy: strobe on Echo Bravo.", Loosee' responded.

Ron snapped his fingers and circled around him. In a moment his ten men were with him. He explained the situation and looked at his map and plugged in the coordinates into their GPS units he looked at the map. _'It's gonna be tight.',_ he thought. "OK lets move out.", he told his men.

--

They had traveled for six hours before they rested for a few minutes. Several times they thought they were seen, but it appeared that they had been quick enough to get under concealment. They still had at least four hours of travel at the pace that they had set before they would be close to the pick up zone.

Finally it was late afternoon and the squad was getting tired, they didn't time or opportunity to refill their hyrdration packs so they were getting thirsty as well. Just after dark the Ranger squad came under fire. Not wanting to get stopped they worked their way around the blocking force and continued on trying to keep noise and sight down to a minimum. They got through. Around midnight local, crap hit the fan. The point man got hit.

"Gimme a mad minute. Number Delta One you have the Squad if I don't get back.", Sergeant Loosee' yelled as he went after his man.

Ten minutes later he had a badly wounded PFC Cole back with his guys and they moved out again. The squad was still picking up fire when Ron finally got pissed. "You guys keep moving to the pickup. I've had it with that group.", he snarled. He took an AR and an M-203 gunner and went hunting on his own.

They circled around behind the ambushing force and waited till the force moved into close range. In five minutes there was nothing left of the force and Loosee' and his two other killers made their way to the pickup. Right at 1030 Zulu a Nighthawk appeared to pick them up. Before it reached them PFC Cole had already gone on before them. One of the Team Leaders rigged him up so that his body wouldn't be left behind.

By daylight they had refueled and all were aboard including the unfortunate Rifleman. Sergeant Loosee' kept watch over the body of his young Ranger while the rest of the Squad looked on.

---

Returning back to base Captain Grant came up to his returning men. "Good job Rangers. The mission was a success. We lost one man, but the Senator is safe. The Air Force guys got out clean. Ron I want you to accompany your Ranger home with the rest of your guys. Be back five days after the funeral. Your orders are in the transit. You will head to Fort Lewis and get your Class A's and meet PFC Cole before he is routed home. Get moving, your aircraft is landing in an hour."

"Yes sir, it will be an honor to take Frank home to his family.", Ronald Loosee' told his Commanding Officer._ 'Man how is Cole's wife and kid going to handle this? What can I do to help them?', _he thought sadly,_ 'It should have been me, I've been cheated again.'_

* * *

So I wonder what's going to come from all this? Well I guess we have a few more things coming up in the next chapter. I foresee a knife fight and a leisure vacation on a mountain.

Thanks again for reading.

ST-103

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Fighting Chicken, yeah there are cracks. Mr. F should have just attacked Ron at his home and been done with it then all this soap opera hogwash could have been over with. Shrike don't worry Josh will get caught a few more times. At least once from an **_**unexpected **_**source. I hope you like it, but you have to be patient. Wave Form, you are correct Josh has indeed shown his colors. For a moment Sensei did wish to remove the drunken artist from the protection list. Kim's real self does make a short appearance which does gets several people's notice. For Ron (which gets covered in a chapter or two), he really doesn't have too many choices. A long cold lonely life or a very short one. Joe Stoppinghem, are soldiers the property of the government? Good question, when I was in, we sure thought we were. Now a few things could Betty have called Josh's bluff? Maybe, but see the spymaster comment above. RabulaTasa, Betty knows something isn't right, but she doesn't know how far it extends. You will see this UN mission does affect a few things coming up. CB, there is nothing more honorable than taking a fallen one home to his family. Yeah Mankey's religion, the holy booze and street walker religion, but it shows just how much Josh is affected by his choices too. And yeah some fun stuff is going happen sooner than later. Screaming Phoenix, remember God must love jerks. He so many of them on the Earth to annoy us. Be patient S P Kimmie has at least one more good mission inside her. However, things are changing as Betty tries to protect her. So don't worry, Josh is going to have some fun later (see above). Eckles, you ask a lot of questions and hopefully they will be answered soon. Betty knows that Kim is being used, however she doesn't know why and she has to find out how. She doesn't want to tip her hand yet.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter. Oh there is an update. A new story is being written it's called 'The Truth' and is set about two years after the end of 'Once Again' so yes there will be something down the road. I have an action packed sequel to that as well called 'Justice', please be patient.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**OK last time the Rangers got Senator Hortz out of trouble and on her way home. They lost a man, heck of a price, but it happens. Does this change Ron? Kim Mankey is hurt on a mission, even in the state she's in she is a hero. There is no doubt. Betty and Dr. Possible see a crack...or do they. We do find that Sensei is a little peeved and might be rethinking his decision not to send Josh to a better place.**

**So what's going to happen now? Does Kim completely heal or not? What's up with the Sake Sisters (I forget who called them that, but I've been laughing ever since). And does Ron get convicted of fraudulent enlistment into the United States Military? If he does are his parents going to have him declared dead in 2015 since they have no idea where he is? I suppose we're going to have to find out about these things and a few others aren't we?**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 16

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

They had just returned from the near year and a half deployment. Except for losing PFC Cole, the squad stood at full strength. Sergeant Loosee' decided to celebrate in one the most fun ways that he knew how.

"Hey how about we do some kind of activity as a group guys? I know just what we need to do.", he told them with an evil smile.

"What are we gonna do Sarge?", one of the squad members asked.

"Well how about everybody take about four days leave and head up to the top of Mount Rainer?", Ron asked, all excited now.

"It's cold up there and we don't have the gear or the training.", members of his squad moaned.

"Call it a treat on my part. We can get a guide or two and we can get the gear in town. What'll ya say? It'll be fun. We're all in good enough shape for it.", he responded.

"You're nuts Sarge!", they kept it up.

"I AM not nuts, just bored right now.", he replied, "Or would you rather go through some training on various diseases that the battalion wants us to go to?"

They all looked around, "Hey count me in, I'd rather be cold and wet than bored to death.", one of them responded when he found out his choices.

One by one they fell in line as they carried their gear back to the barracks. Once in place they chilled for a bit until the CQ runner found them. "Sergeant Loosee'.", he called out, "Captain Grant wants you in the office ASAP."

"OK Billy, I'll be over in a minute, I gotta put some gear away.", he replied.

Ten minutes later he knocked for entrance. "Come.", he heard.

"Yes sir, Sergeant Loosee' reporting as ordered.", he announced his presence.

"Ron come in and sit down. I know we didn't have time to talk about Frank Cole, but I want you guys to know that you did a good job back there. For your information that Senator wants to thank you personally for what you did. Now what are your plans for the next week? We're giving you guys a few days comp time.", Captain Grant informed him.

"Well sir the guys wanted to do a little bonding. So we decided to take a guided trip up Mount Rainer; you know organized athletics. I was gonna call to set up the guide and we can work on some skills that we really didn't use in the last few months. You wanna come, we can have between ten and twelve people.", Ron replied, "As for Senator Hortz, tell her thanks but we're sorta private guys and we're real shy."

"She was very insistent on meeting you guys. As for shy, I don't buy that at all.", the Captain told his Sergeant.

"Sir if she wants to do something, why doesn't she sponsor a bill to help take care of the wives and kids of men like Cole? I mean we took up a collection for her. I got a hold of my trust and they found some money from other trusts to help take care of his family. Still it's not the same.", Loosee' told his CO.

"OK, I'll try to head it off. Make sure the CQ guys know where you went. And make sure you take a SAT phone. You never know when we will get a call.", he told the leader of his strike squad.

"Yes Sir, the offer is still open to you if you want to come sir.", he replied.

"NO, I think I'm going to spend time with the wife. Oh that reminds me Linda's sister wants to meet you. She'll be in town in a few weeks. What do you say Ron? Their Dad was a Ranger too. These girls know what to expect with guys in our profession.", he asked.

"Sir, I really don't know what to say. You see I had a girl once and she sorta broke my heart. I'm not over her yet and it's been three years. I'm sorry sir, I can't do it. I have to keep sharp.", he replied with his head down.

"Well come to the cookout anyway.", he told the young Sergeant.

"Thanks sir, I can come, but I'll cook for you. I know that we don't want to poison those poor people.", Ron replied with a smile.

"Get outta my office kid before I take you over my knee.", Captain Grant muttered with mock indignation.

Ron turned and left smiling. On the way out he called a guide service that use Mt Rainer as its home training ground and called a mountain shop to tell them what they were going to do training for big mountains. The CQ runner stopped Sergeant Loosee' again, "Sarge this is the new rifleman assigned to your squad."

"Thanks Billy. I'll get him settled in.", he replied to the private.

"What's your name?", Ron asked the new guy.

"Private Wilson, Tom Wilson Sergeant.", he replied.

They turned around and went back to the office. "Wilson is mine right?", Ron asked.

"Yeah so?", the clerk answered.

"The squad is taking 4 or 5 days to do organized athletics. He's going with us.", he told them.

"But he's new.", the clerk replied.

"This is a bonding thing. I want him as up to speed as I can. He's going with us.", the Sergeant finished.

"Where are we going Sergeant?", Wilson asked.

Ron just pointed off in the distance to the peak that showed over the treetops.

"Come on Tom, I'll introduce you to the guys.", Ron told the new guy as they left.

_'What have I got myself into now?',_ Private Wilson thought to himself.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Welcome back to full duty Mrs. Mankey. It's good to see you back.", Will Du told her as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Thanks Will it's good to be back." Kim Mankey told her fellow agent.

"I never did tell you, but you did a great job back at the UN.", he complimented the redheaded young woman.

"I never did thank you Will, for shielding me from that second blast. I don't know if I ever would have survived if you hadn't been there.", she responded.

"Hey I'm sorry about the amateur remarks over the years, you earned your stripes Kim.", he told her.

"Thanks Will I appreciate it more than you can know.", she replied.

Let's head to Betty's daily briefing then.", he finished.

---

_Warehouse district, Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Yes Master, the new chip is working much better, I'm glad we inserted it. The second one she got must have been damaged from that bomb blast. If I hadn't gotten there when I did Kim might have blown the whole operation. It took almost triple her 'normal' dose to get her completely back under control. I thought I was going to have to force the first pill down her throat.", Josh Mankey explained to the one controlling him.

"You did an acceptable job servant. I will give you a week in Vegas once your spouse is activated again.", he responded.

"It's supposed to be today or sometime this week when she goes back on active duty sir. When I got to the hospital when she was injured in New York, I had to convince the staff not to run anymore tests on Kim. I told them it was against our religion. I don't know if they believed me, but I think they bought it.", he told the larger man with a chuckle.

"Keep monitoring your woman Mankey. Let me know if she finds the outsider.", he told the younger man leaving him as he walked out the door to his own car.

Outside the dark one looked around. _'Something is not right.',_ he felt. He slipped into a doorway. Moments later a small form walked by making no noise at all. The taller one began to follow the smaller. Finally he struck. He plunged his knife into the lower back of his prey and twisted it in an attempt to quickly dispose of the figure. It spun, pulling the Tanto out of his hand.

"YOU?", she snarled. Though wounded severely she attacked with everything left, intent on taking _him _with her. She racked his eyes with her sharp nails and continued to fight for her life. Finally, she got enough room to reach into her boot after she kneed him in the groin.

Her knife was a blur of motion as she repeatedly sliced and stabbed her assailant. After only moments the male stumbled off suffering from multiple wounds himself, leaving her to begin bleeding out on the concrete where she fell.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Welcome all to the third anniversary of the breakup of Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable.", Bonnie called out with red eyes, "Everybody drink up."

"Bonnie, you've already had too much to drink. You have to hold it together.", Tara told her.

"I don't want to hold it together anymore. It's been three long tragic years. That's almost as long as we were in high school. Damn, why was I so hard on them?", she cried as she tried to take another sip.

"Bonnie, don't do this to yourself. Would Ron and Kim want you to do this? It's not helping. You know that. At least back it off for a little while.", Felix told her.

"Hold me Wheels...hold it! We can't call you that anymore can we?", Bonnie just realized.

"I'll keep the name if you don't mind, but I like the way I can move around now. Care to dance later?", he asked.

"Yes, I will dance with you.", she told him as she gave him a warm hug, "Thanks for bringing me back Felix."

"Not a problem, beautiful lady.", he replied with a grin.

"Sit with me.", she commanded, "I need something good to happen to me tonight."

"Sure Bonnie.", he told her.

---

_Warehouse district, Lowerton, Colorado:_

_'Where is she?', _Wanda worried about her team mate. Softly she padded, searching the dark alleys. _'What's that?',_ she thought as she noticed a small form curled up between two buildings. Throwing caution to the winds, she ran up to the now familiar form.

"Suzie, what happened?", Wanda Wang asked softly. She pulled a flashlight out to search for wounds. What she found hardened her. Pulling some pads out of her purse she quickly placed them over the wounds to stop the bleeding. She kept the pressure on the bandage that was stopping the flow with one hand while she flipped open her cell phone with the other.

She pushed a button and a voice answered. (_We have a problem, meet me at the safe house. Bring Huku-san, Suzie's wounded. Hurry.),_ she ordered in Japanese.

_(Right away sister. We will be there in twenty minutes.),_ was the answer in Japanese.

_(Come on sister. We have to get help.),_ Wanda implored her friend staying in her native dialect.

--

Wanda pulled her friend into their car and sped off after making sure that they were alone and no one was following them. Almost a half hour later she pulled up to a small house that stood by itself on the edge of Middleton. The lights were already on when they arrived. Three others helped Wanda with the now comatose Suzie Chin. They got her into a bed and began an IV. _(We need whole blood going into her while we're stitching her up, who's the first volunteer?),_ Huku-san asked.

Wanda raised her hand._ (I'm good for two pints, but only in an emergency.),_ she told the doctor.

_(This is an emergency sister. You must give what you can for her.), _Huku-san replied

Soon Wanda had a needle in her arm and the line led to her good friend's arm. Wanda knew it was going to be a long night

After almost an hour Wanda was released and another took her place. Another hour came and went and the sewing of her friend continued. By now another team had arrived two members waited outside in the darkness while the other three helped out by giving blood to their fallen sister. All told it took over eight pints of blood to save the life of the cheerleader coach. She was very pale when she woke later the next afternoon.

Finally, Suzie opened her eyes, things were a bit fuzzy and she could make out familiar voices. "Water.", she croaked.

"Sister, what happened. You were attacked and cut up very badly.", Wanda explained.

"Bad night.", Suzie croaked again.

"Who was it?", Wanda pressed.

"It was an old classmate, sister.", she told them as she tried to sit up.

"Stay where you are for a while. You are weaker than you think.", the doctor advised.

"Again I ask, who was it?", Wanda continued to press.

"Your former lover.", Suzie finally told her, "The disgraced one."

"Nooo, not him... He would not dare to do this.", Wanda spat.

"Trust me, I had a good enough look. Check under my nails, I clawed his skin even worse than that night he tried to force me.", Suzie told her harshly, "Check for his DNA, it is on file with the school."

---

_Mount Rainer, Washington:_

The members of 3rd squad were nearing the top of the ancient volcano. They were in crampons and had been using ice axes for a little over a day. _'The new kid was working his way into the team faster than if they had tried to do it in a normal way.',_ Sergeant Loosee' thought as he grinned at his men, '_It's what they needed after losing Frank. When we get down, I think I'd better order a brick for him, maybe from everybody in the squad.'_

As they topped out, the cameras came out and the pictures were taken. Ron made sure that he took most of them for the guys. _'This is their time, they did the work, now they can have a few minutes of the rewards too.',_ he mused quietly.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Good for you to come over Captain Grant.", Major Jackson told the recently returned Company Commander.

"What would the Battalion S-2 want with me sir?", Captain Grant asked, "We tried to pass along information as soon as we found out it was viable."

"You're not here about any of the work your Company did.", the major told him, "You're here about one of your men."

"Sir, if any of my men did anything it sure wasn't lately, they've been to damn busy chasing down the bad guys. I mean I could put in a good word for him. All my men are great. I've never seen them doing much wrong except for playing some pranks on each other.", Grant informed the Major.

"Listen, why don't you sit and relax? Your man IS NOT in trouble...YET. I want to show you something that my wife made me watch about six months ago.", he told the Captain as he inserted the tape into the VCR that was hooked to the television.

"Watch the whole thing and tell me what you think Grant.", the Major advised.

-

They sat and watched the show that a Miss Wendy Marks had broadcast nearly six months before. Captain Grant watched in amazement, as the young man, Ron Stoppable, looked so much like Sergeant Ronald T. Loosee', who was currently under his command.

After it was over the Major asked, "Well what do you think John?"

"Well it certainly looks like him, but there's no audio. I mean if he came in under false pretenses it could go badly for him. I guess we'd better find out.", John replied.

"Well call him over and let's find out. I always wanted to meet a reluctant celebrity." John Jackson said lightly.

"I...uh...can't.", Grant replied, "Loosee' took his squad out for a few days of organized athletics...He should be back in a day or two."

"Where did they go?", Jackson asked.

"They went to climb Mount Rainer....Loosee' said it was his treat. Hell he even took the replacement in his squad.", Grant replied.

"OK John there is no hurry on this. We'll pin him down when they get back in." the Major replied.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"The dishonored one?", Master Sensei growled, "How did he find a member of one of our teams and what is he doing in Colorado, USA?"

"I don't know Master.", Benuh-san replied.

"Find out and get three more full teams out today in case he decides to strike again, make sure the Han is protected.", Sensei ordered.

To another, Sensei called, "Inform the rest of our people on the ground in the area. I wish to find out what everyone knows."

"Master according to the report, the assailant was injured badly as well. If he hadn't first stabbed Chin-san in the back, he would be cut up in little pieces by now and would soon be forgotten.", another aide put in.

"But the question remains what is he doing so close to the Chosen One's home? Is he after the Han? What was the mission that Chin-san had been performing at the time of her attack?", Sensei asked.

"I don't know Master, I will find out.", the aide replied.

"Thank you my friend. Please do that for me so that we can have as much information as possible to reach a valid conclusion. We must have in that information before we can act in a professional manner.", the Master advised.

"Yes Master Sensei.", came the reply.

---

_Undisclosed Location in Colorado:_

_'What is she doing here? I haven't seen her since that night when I got too drunk and wanted some. If she's here with my ex-lover, then I have to move out and stay secluded until they stop looking for me.', _he winced as he continued to add stitches to his wounds.

The next day he left the area, heading south._ 'If several high level Masters come to hunt me, they would find me easily if I stayed in the area.',_ he thought worriedly knowing his fate if they found him.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me?", Sergeant Loosee' asked his Commanding Officer.

"Sit down Sergeant.", Captain Grant said.

There was a knock on the door and Major Jackson walked in. "Well I see that our favorite hand-to-hand instructor is here too. Are you ready to begin John?", he asked.

"Yes sir, let me plug in the tape and let's see if it's time for _'Show and tell',_ John.", Grant replied.

"Sirs what gives, have I done anything wrong?", Sergeant Loosee' asked.

"We don't don't know son. After this little video, you tell us.", Major Jackson replied.

Grant started up the tape and they all sat and watched it. Both officers noticed the NCO becoming more agitated as the tape went on. He was beginning to sweat.

After it was done Major Jackson asked, "Well Sergeant Loosee' what do you have to say for yourself? Enlisting fraudulently under an assumed name? Wouldn't that be right Ron Stoppable? That is you true and given name isn't it?"

"Sir before I answer that question, and I will, I need to make a phone call. I can make it right here in front of both of you, but it's very long distance and might take a while. ", Sergeant Loosee' asked, "I can use my own phone, or I can use one here and you can put it on speakerphone."

"Who are you calling son?", Captain Grant asked.

"A friend, well more of a trusted elder, sir.", Ron Loosee' tried to explain.

"_Where _are you calling Ron?", Major Jackson asked.

"Japan sir.", he tried to explain.

"Why?", Grant asked this time.

"Sir, long before I joined the military I gave my vow to uphold secrets of a place that I visited. I must be released from that vow before I can tell everything.", Ron replied.

Grant handed him the phone, "Make your call son, you never let me down yet. I can trust you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir.", the Sergeant told him, "But before we put it on speaker I have to get permission."

"Go ahead then, you're burning daylight son.", Grant told his man.

Ron dialed a memorized number. _(Yes, this is Stoppable-san. Is Master Sensei there? I need to talk with him immediately.),_ Ron asked in Japanese.

Both Officers looked at each other with questioning eyes.

A minute or two later Ron was speaking to someone on the other end. He reverted to English so that both officers could understand the conversation.

"Sensei, I have two United States Army Officers, Major John Jackson and Captain John Grant, here with me. I wish to reveal what I can about the school. I do need advice. Can you help Master?", Ron asked.

"Ron-san, too long has it been without your presence at the Sacred Mountain. Give me your location and I will send Yori-san and Hirotaka-san to attend you. They will reveal the secrets that we can let outsiders know. Once they have informed them first, you may reveal all you know. Now my aide is waiting to write down the information. To the Honored Officers thank you for looking after the Chosen One. He doesn't sound as timid as he was only three years ago.", Sensei explained.

"Sensei, I am stationed at Fort Lewis, Washington. Have them fly into Seattle and we'll have someone meet them.", Ron told the Ninja Master while watching both Officers nod in approval.

"We have your number that you called us from. We will have our two ambassadors call you in a few moments. Welcome back to your friends Stoppable-san, Yamanouchi is a sad place without you. We will talk later. I must inform Yori-san and Hirotaka-san of this development. They will be most pleased.", he told his old student before they broke the connection.

Captain Grant asked, "Sergeant what was that all about?"

"Sir I ask patience in this matter. I do think that the Battalion should be represented as you may be affected by what is said tonight. As you have probably figured out by now, I am not just an average American Man. I only want to show this once and the ambassadors must be present as well. I intend to demonstrate my _'gifts' _at my cabin, since it's sort of out of the way.", Sergeant Loosee' told them as the phone rang again.

Captain Grant picked up the phone, "Company C. 2nd Ranger Battalion." He looked at his Sergeant, "It's for you."

"Sergeant Loosee' speaking.", he spoke into the phone.

"RON-SAN! Is that you?", Yori's voice came over the phone's speaker.

"Yes it's me Yori-chun my long time and trusted friend, is Hirotaka with you?", he asked.

Yori continued, "Yes Ron-san. Sensei told us that we must come to you to inform your superiors of your status, your abilities and your responsibilities. Hiro is on the other phone making flight arrangements. We shall be on the first flight to your location that we can. So much has happened since you left. You must try and help Kim-san....."

"Yori.", Ron cut her off, "Kim has made her choice. She has found a better person to love. I saw this with my own eyes. I do not need to hear the details. As long as she is happy, I am happy as well. Please though, no news of her, it still hurts too deeply."

"As you wish Ron-san, I will speak no more of her to you though in my opinion this is not a correct action. Hiro has just told me the flight number and time. We will leave as soon as we pack. We shall see you tonight.", Yori ended the call after giving Ron the information.

"Well sirs you want to know what's going on, I suppose you had better decide who is in on this. I've been waiting to tell this secret for over five years. You will know tonight. Who wants to help me pick up my two friends from SeaTac?", he asked.

Major Jackson asked, "What are you son?"

"Sir, that's sort of hard to explain. The first thing that you have to understand is Japanese History and and mysticism. I can't really tell you more, but I would like for you to take a look at an event that happened three years ago. Do you remember the biggest thing that happened in the early summer of 2007?", he asked.

"Yeah, that was when those aliens tried to invade the Earth and Kim Possible stopped them.", Major Jackson replied.

"That's what most people think too.", Ron replied cryptically.

"You mean she didn't?", Grant asked.

In response Ron concentrated and his eyes began to turn ice blue. Soon his skin was glowing blue as well. "There you have a taste of it now. I can't really go to full power unless Kim Possible is threatened. But now since she's married another, I don't know if I'm free or blocked. It was her love for me that I think allowed me to tap all the way into the power, well that and seeing her in mortal danger.", Ron told them.

"What do you mean son?", Captain Grant asked.

"Right now sir that's all I can tell you except that I just want to stay what I am...a United States Army Ranger. Nothing more, nothing less. It is my profession and it is my honor to be a Ranger and my duty to complete my assignment to my country. Tonight many of your questions will be answered. Make sure you pick the right people to hear the truth.", the young NCO told them, "Is there anything else sirs? If not I must prepare myself before my Japanese friends arrive."

"Sergeant, I'll accompany you to the airport to pick up your friends.", Captain Grant told his soldier.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Wanda yelled over the phone, "What do you mean you found him?"

"Stoppable-san called Sensei nearly a half hour ago. I just talked to him myself. He is in the Army or something. We are flying out there as soon as we get to the airport Wanda-san.", Yori replied

"Do you want me to go too? I feel a need to kick Stoppable-san's tail for disappearing without a word beforehand.", Wanda ranted.

"No, you stay here and keep an eye on your teammate. I still don't trust the evil one. I will advise you on our return.", Yori told her over the phone.

"OK then, but if he does this ever again tell him that I will hunt him down even if he turns into a demon. I hope my ex shows up to visit, I will show him what I do to dishonorable people.", Wanda told her friend with an edge to her voice.

"Do you really want me to tell Ron-san your message?", Yori asked.

"No..no not really, its just that when he disappeared everything changed and it wasn't for the good.", Wanda explained her feelings.

"I understand sister. I will give your and Suzie's regards to the Chosen One.", she told her friend as she shut her cell phone off.

_'Better than that I will get Joshie-san so drunk he won't sober up for a year.',_ Wanda thought evilly,_ 'It's time to introduce him to some other members of our team.'_

* * *

Hi guys today is 09-11-2009. Eight years ago today the world changed. At the time I was in Inverness, Scotland with my wife. When the news of the plane crashing in to the fist tower came over BBC on my car radio I thought it was a joke. At the time everyone was scared and more than a little mad. The next day, the 12th, we took a tour of Fort George. One of the first things I noticed was a higher level of security. The guards were armed with loaded assault rifles. One thing that stood out (since I had been there before on several occasions) was where were the senior NCO's. I later found out. That evening we went to a party at a British Legion, they held a five minute moment of silence for those that perished in the attack. I looked around and noticed I was about the youngest person there. Most of them had been through the Blitz as they called it in WWII, some fought in WWI. When the moment silence was over they told us Americans present, "We don't stand behind you, we stand along side you"---it's always good to know who your friends are. Anyway take time out today and think about the men and women that are standing in line of danger for us.

Thanks

ST-103

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: A C, thanks for dropping me a line. I hope it doesn't disappoint later. Mack, thanks. But just how much can Stoppable use the MMP and why is that? I think the upcoming chapter will talk about that. W F, I think that Yori has a bigger gift for Ron-san than a simple slap. As I said go ahead and take Will off the jerk list for now...You'll see later. Yes Bonnie and Felix are getting much closer, but how much closer? As for full disclosure, you think the Army would stick him in the stockade and bring him out when they want someone eliminated? Maybe they do, maybe they don't...All I'm saying is that we won't know until the end of say oh this chapter. Daccu65, oh you're going for the full affect. Let me know how it works out and if you have an over riding desire to see me the way the Templar Masters were eliminated in 1307. I told Whitem that if he wants angst to read it that way instead of reading 'Once Again' first. CB73, yeah Ron's cover is blown. Will Yori try to make Ron-san see the light or just stars? I guess we'll find out soon enough. As for Suzie what do you expect? She might have been one of the Chosen One's instructors too. Yeah about Felix and Bonnie, though we'll have to wait and see until **_**much **_**later to see who they do marry----Oh you know where's at anyway. Kim is getting much earned credit from her peers at GJ. But just how bad is she hurt? How does Betty protect her and still get use of her skills and keep an eye on her. S P, yes the most important person that needs to know where Ron is has been kept in the dark. I suppose she will find out eventually, I wonder how? If the Army really wanted to use Ron as a murderer will he allow himself to be used that way? I doubt it. If the media ever found that out, boy would there be a ruckus. Can I pull this off? Well I DO hope to try. Shrike, you have to remember that Bonnie sees Kim as far off and listless and not her true self. She knows what Monkey boy is doing behind Kim's back....Bon Bon may still be a b****, but I have a feeling that she hates to see anyone hurt this way. Plus she and Tara have known Kim and Ron most of their lives. **

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments and they do make me think. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter. As I announced in the previous chapter, there is a sequel in the works and it should be done in the next few days. It's called 'The Truth', 'Justice' (the sequel to that is going to be on hold a bit while I get the stories for another ARC ready to post).**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go over thirty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Oh I have a correction...well not **_**really**_** a correction CajunBear reminded me that it was he that coined the title 'Sake Sisters' when referring to Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin. Give credit where credit is due I say. Also have to get creds to Daccu65. As far as I know he was the first to explain Kim and Ron's relationship as being 'Mates'. I might not use that **_**exact**_** term in this story line, but I **_**do**_** in another. So I suppose this is my feeling towards them as well.**

**Let's see where did we leave off? Kim survived being blown up at the UN and has earned praise for quick thinking and bravery. Betty now knows for sure that Kim is being played. Now how does the director of Global Justice deal with this headache? Ron's been found by certain people does he end up in jail or what? And finally Suzie gets in a knife fight with another who has similar skills. I'd say that's a pretty full chapter.**

**Let's see what happens next.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 17

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Du entered Dr. Director's office. "Yes ma'am. What did you need?", he asked.

"Agent Du, I am moving you up to Deputy Director. You will be doing more administrative work now. I am also moving Agent Mankey up to Senior Agent and Under-Director of Training for new agents.", Betty told her newly appointed agent.

"Yes ma'am thank you very much I'm honored that you think that I deserve the promotion. Have you told Mrs. Mankey yet?", Will asked.

"No I haven't, I was thinking of asking her to dinner. You and I could tell her. I suppose her husband is out of town again. As for you deserving it, you have matured in the last couple of years tremendously", she informed her premier Agent.

"Yes ma'am, he won't be back till next week. Do you want to know what he's been doing and who he's been doing it with?", Du asked.

"I do not care to know those details Agent Du, I don't know how you can even stomach that information.", she told him.

"Ma'am don't think it's easy for me. Sometimes I have to have a stiff drink before I look at it. I guess since I screwed up when the buffoon...I mean Stoppable, was around, I suppose it's the least I can do to have her back. You know, keep the real hard stuff away from her.", he explained.

"You shouldn't have to do that Will.", Betty told him.

"I feel I might have helped break up Possible and Stoppable ma'am. Seeing what her personal life has become, I can't help but put a pile of the blame on my shoulders.", he replied.

"I still can't believe that Kimberly is still with that _man._", she stated, "So getting back on track here, I'm inviting her to dinner tonight and I want you there. It's a dinner/meeting and I am going to tell her about the promotion then.", Dr. Director finished.

"Yes ma'am." was Du's reply.

---

_The forest outside Tacoma, Washington:_

Ron introduced Yori and Hirotaka to Major Jackson, Captain Grant, Lieutenant Booth and Staff Sergeant Turner. "I guess it's time to get this party on the road.", he told them all.

"For those of you who don't know already thanks to Wendy Mark's show, my real name is Ronald Dean Stoppable of Middleton, Colorado. I am a former member of Team Possible and was Kim Possible's sidekick and best friend. During my last full year of high school I fell in love with Kim Possible and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I kept having dreams that we were going to break up even though Kim kept telling me that it would never happen. Well anyway my fears came true, in the space of one week it went from _'forever love'_ to _'good riddance loser'_., the Ranger started.

Pausing to take a breath, he painfully continued. "I could not deal with the agony and torture in my soul. I couldn't stay in that little town while seeing her in the arms of another man, so I left. I wanted to make a new start and find a place where no one knew me. The problem was that the tech person for the Team, Wade Load, is a genius and world class hacker. That's why I came up with an alias to enlist under, actually since I had dreams of this happening for about a year and a half. I made plans and spent time constructing the fake identity, all monies including what I spent for the Cabin here went through a trust. That money was routed several times, however all taxes had been paid. So that part is quite legal according to my accountants and financial attorneys. So, I suppose that I broke some laws and should be punished, but I've tried to be a good soldier and do my job.", Ron stopped for a moment as he noticed most of those attending were looking at him real funny.

"So is that how you were able to climb, sky dive and do those martial arts?", Lt. Booth asked.

"No Sir, I took classes to learn how to do that so that I could assist Kim Possible on her missions. Since she took the Global Justice training offer and they didn't want me, I knew that she wouldn't need me anymore. Then when I saw her kissing her old boyfriend in the mall. I just knew that it was over for us and I had to go away, when she said good riddance it was just icing on the cake.", he reminded them. "As for the combat skills, my friends Yori and Hirotaka might be able to answer some questions that you have.", he turned the next part to his old friend and instructor.

Yori stood up. "My name is Yori Himistu. My fiancée's name is Hirotaka Takana. We are both instructors at the Yamanouchi School in Japan. Stoppable-san has the distinction of being named the Chosen One. The role of the Chosen One and Monkey Master is to be the protector of the planet, if you had seen the combat between the aliens and Ron-san in person it would make a believer of you. Therefore, you should be aware that he is a trained ninja and is Master of the Lotus Blade, which is where he gets the title 'Chosen One' since it chose him to be it's Master. At the Yamanouchi School Ron-san is honored very much. He has accomplishments are truly astounding for someone who has only trained for the last six years. He is considered a Master. If you wish I will have the Chosen One tap into his power so that you may all witness it firsthand. Ron-san please sit in the Lotus Position to center yourself and call the power to you.", she instructed.

"Please everyone, sit down, I don't usually play for an audience.", Ron told them as he assumed the position. Breathing deeply and slowly he felt the power rising. His eyes opened into slits as all could see an azure fire inside instead of his normal brown eyes and they were outlined in black. He raised his hands from his knees as he began to float and his hair grew longer. His hands were positioned as if he were holding a ball. All could now see blue arcs dancing from one hand to the other. His skin glowed blue. Then he began to release the power and he drifted back down to the floor.

After another minute he stopped glowing and stood up. "Weird huh? Looks like I'm real powerful doesn't it? The problem is that my power has always been linked to Kim Possible somehow. Now that she has taken another as her husband I do not know if it has been freed or blocked. If I totally open up, I'm just not sure what would happen. I might become the most powerful being on the planet, I might tear myself apart or I might destroy the planet. No one is quite sure what will happen, so except for meditating I try not to use it. It looks like I have to get another hair cut tomorrow too."

"How can you do that? I mean glow and float?", Major Jackson asked.

"It started during a mission quite a while ago...it was my first solo mission. Though I didn't know it at the time, Wade Load had constructed a hologram program of Kim Possible. We traveled to England to check out an English Lord by the name of Montgomery Fisk. We didn't know it at the time but he was stealing statues that had some sort of power or magic in them. When the four were brought together one could get infused with all this power that they had tapped into, making the person or object in the middle very powerful indeed. I figured out that Lord Fisk was going to use that power to try and hurt Kim, so I stepped into the power and took it upon myself so that he couldn't hurt her or try to take over the world.", he told them looking at the gaping faces.

Continuing, "So we, that is Rufus and I, fought to a standstill and I have the Mystical Monkey Power inside me today. Only in times of extreme stress can I truly access it and use it. But as I said before, I have only used it successfully to protect Kim Possible, now I guess, Kim Mankey. I really don't know if it's a help or hindrance."

You remember the alien invasion three years ago that Yori just talked about? Go find all the good copies of the tapes, if you can get them from Global Justice. Most people think that the aliens fled. I can tell you they did not flee, nor are they alive either. The other problem is that I don't know how the power will like being used for 'selfish means'. Therefore, even if I can use it. I won't be able to use it for military purposes, or at least that's how I think it works. It's only to save Kim or to save the Earth not myself or even heal myself.", Ron explained.

Ron continued, "Therefore after our breakup I trained to become a soldier, to develop my skills to help other people. Since I had always tried to help people with Kim Possible, I felt that still I needed to do that. So I joined up and looked for a fairly hazardous job assignment, hoping some day that I would finally be put out of my painful misery. So far that hasn't happened...yet."

"So you're suicidal, Ron?", Sergeant Turner asked.

"No Sergeant Turner, I don't think that is a proper term. I call it accepting that my time on Earth has no more meaning to me except to help others. If I live or die means nothing to me now, it's sort of like being in limbo.", he replied.

"Why don't you find another woman, son?", Captain Grant asked.

"It doesn't quite work that way for some reason sir. Once you're bound, like I am to Kim that's it, it's a forever thing. I will not ever be able to love another at least that's how Master Sensei described it to me. It's part of the path that I have to follow to protect KP...I mean Kim. The only way out is to marry the woman that I fell in love with or to die. Since she is now married to another, my choices have become nonexistent. I would rather die young than go through decades of loneliness and despair, I don't think you understand the deep lonely coldness that I live with every day. Those are my only options under which I can be free again.", Ron explained to all those while Yori and Hirotaka looked at the others nodding.

"OK that's nice and all, but where did you learn to cook like you do?", Captain Grant asked.

"Well I own several restaurants and I did invent the Naco when I was what, fourteen? Actually the royalties from that financed everything else.", he told them with a grin. "Sorta sick isn't it when you realize the you hit your peak when you were a freshman in high school?", he chuckled sadly.

---

_Senior's Island:_

The old billionaire sat unamused in front of his state-of-the-art computer terminal. The semiannual teleconference of the Ex-villain's Club had just ended. No news was forthcoming about the long departed teen hero. _'With all my money and resources, I have found no mention of Ronald Stoppable. Maybe he is dead somewhere. Most the members had participated in the meeting. Notable absences were Amy Hall and Monty Fisk, though the later was still a stone statue. I suppose it is understandable that Miss Hall didn't join in as well since Stoppable was, as much as anyone, the person responsible for Fisk's current situation.',_ he mused. Still something worried him, Hall had dropped out of sight some time before and had not surfaced except for a few moments to research details in some drugs and going to several clinics on hypnotism._ 'I wonder if Miss Hall has a new hobby.', _he wondered with a smile.

"Father are you coming outside to see my wonderful Princess?", Junior asked excitedly.

"Yes my son. I am on my way.", the old man replied, _'In six months I will be a Grandfather, if everything goes well.', _he smiled to himself.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"OK everyone place your dinner orders. Thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for picking up the tab for dinner.", Tara announced.

"You're welcome everyone, I just think that this is a nice way to remember our son.", Barbara told them.

"Thank you for all the hard work you've done looking for him, this is just our little way of saying thanks.", Dean replied not letting them know that the corporation was writing the whole bill off.

After dinner Tara called the meeting to order. "OK most of us are here with only a couple of notable exceptions. Yori and Hirotaka called earlier and they told me that they got called out of town, but should be back in the next few days.", Tara started, "OK the main question....Has anyone gotten any further in finding Ron?"

Tara noticed that there were no hands raised. "Well that's normal, OK what about Kim and Josh?"

Wade began, "Kim was promoted to Senior Agent and she's Deputy in Charge of Agent Training, too. She will be finding that out in about two hours. Do me a favor and don't call her and congratulate her yet, Betty doesn't like someone stealing her thunder. Kim will still go on missions, sometimes hard ones. It's Betty's way of protecting her a bit after the UN thing a few months ago."

Justine leaned back and rubbed her tummy, "Well guys it's sort of off the subject but we'd like permission to name the child either Kimberly Anne if it's a girl, or Ronald Dean if it's a boy. I know that we could do it anyway, but Mike wanted permission first."

"Thank you so much.", Barbara responded.

"Same here.", Anne replied.

"Thanks guys.", Mike told them I feel a lot better now.

"Uh...what happens if it's triplets?", Wade asked smiling.

"It is a single child Dr. Load. We didn't ask the sex yet, but the doctors assured us that there would be no multiple births.", Justine told them with a small smile, "It would have been nice for a boy and a girl that way we wouldn't have to worry at all."

The talk finally wound down a couple hours later. Tara announced, "Remember, keep your eyes open and put anything that you find on the secure net. Wade will be sending out updated passwords for sending confidential information information in the next week or two. The next meeting is set for the second week of August before everyone has to leave for school. Keep up with you studies, don't dwell on Kim and Ron's situation too much, but if something happens that you notice, make sure you let the rest know."

---

_Nogales, Mexico:_

The master avoided the border sensors as he made his way into the Spanish speaking nation. _'After a few weeks I will make my way back. For now I have to find employment for my talents since cousin's money has run out.', _he thought worriedly. The phone calls he had made earlier had given him some ideas on where he could make the most money in the shortest time.

He planned to meet with some of _'those'_ people while visiting the tropical paradise. _'I will have them eating out of my hand.', _he mused.

---

_The Cabin. Outside Tacoma, Washington:_

Yori looked hard at Sergeant Stoppable after he finished his talk. She simply walked up the the man with the very short blond hair an hit him as hard as she could across the jaw, knocking him flat on his butt._ (That is for worrying me, Sensei and your parents. __Never do that again Stoppable-san unless you want a reminder of your third time at the sacred mountain.),_ she threatened in Japanese shaking one finger at him and the other hand on her hip.

"What was that all about?", Grant whispered to John Jackson.

"I don't think I want to know. It just looks like Loosee' just got told off.", Jackson told the Captain as the Japanese woman walked off in a huff.

"Ron-san it is time for you to reclaim your treasure.", Hirotaka advised as he looked worriedly at his fiancée who was rubbing her knuckles.

_(I think he understands now my beloved.),_ she whispered in Japanese to her fiancée as she continued walking off to the side.

"I understand my brother. It is time I was re-united with the Blade.", Ron replied as he picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his now sore jaw.

Yori, having regained her calm, told the others, "What you are about to witness, only a few 'outsiders' have seen in almost fifteen hundred years. The Yamanouchi School was founded by Lord Toshimiru. He was the First Master of the Blade. Over the years there have been more Masters but none have been given the power as deeply as Ron-san. The Lotus Blade is commanded and protected by the Chosen One, the sacred blade is not owned by anyone."

Ron walked off from the gathering a bit and held up his right hand above his head. His voice changed seeming to echo as he chanted in Japanese,_ (Come to me, my friend and companion, so that we may do great deeds together again and protect the innocent of this world, as is our destiny.)_

With a great humming sound there was a bright blue flash as an ancient Katana suddenly appeared in Ron's outstretched hand. All were amazed by the beauty of the old weapon. They watched as the Chosen One turned the sword so that it's tip was pointing to the floor as he kissed the hilt. He then twirled it and began an old Kata that he knew to honor the Lotus Blade.

All watching stood mute as it appeared to their eyes that an old graceful yet powerful Samurai put the wonderful and exotic blade through it's paces.

After he was done, Ron concentrated and the sword became a silver necklace that he put around his neck. "This is much better that carrying a sword around, don't you think?", he asked with a smile.

"How did you do that Ron?", Captain Grant asked.

"I can make the Lotus Blade change forms. Only the Master can do that.", he replied simply.

"OK, so you are Ron Stoppable. Before you came into the Army you were a member of a famous world saving team. It's still pretty hard to believe.", the Captain told him.

"Follow me into my office please.", Ron requested of the small group.

After unlocking the door he booted up his computer and got on the Team Possible website. "You see Wade hasn't taken the site down yet. Somehow the fees keep getting paid by some unknown patron.", Ron informed them all with a small sad smile as he rubbed his jaw again. He worked his way through various parts of the site until he came to the profiles of the members. He left it on so that all could see the members. "The leader of the team is Kimberly Anne Possible, though her married name is now Mankey. The number two was Kim's sidekick, Ronald Stoppable, now missing. Retired is Rufus, a naked mole rat and pet of Ron Stoppable, he is now being cared for by Stoppable's sister Hanna. The last member was the tech person, Wade Load who is now working as a member of Global Justice, sometimes still helping Kim as a support person.", he noted to all.

"You keep track of her exploits?", Sergeant Turner asked.

"Not really Sarge. I mean how can I keep track as often as we're either deployed or in training somewhere. This is the first time I've been on it since I returned from being hit by that sniper.", Ron explained, "Anyway now you know. As for being an Army Ranger, I love it and want to continue this life. It has given my life purpose. I have been able to help this country and unfortunate people through my actions. The question now is what happens next since the secret is out?", he asked.

"Well son, you did enlist in the Army under an assumed identity so if pressed the government could put you in the Federal Penitentiary for the next ten years _after_ you are court martialed and given a dishonorable discharge. However during your time in the service you have never done anything but your best. So there's several things that we might be able to do.", Major Jackson informed him.

"Such as… Major?", Captain Grant was ready to jump to his soldier's defense, "He has done everything that I have ever have asked of him. This unit would not be nearly as good without Sergeant Loosee' under my command. One thing son, what does the word 'Loosee' mean?"

"Sir I'm not sure, but someone told me it's 'Loser' in some European Language." Ron replied with a sad smile, "Bonnie Rockwaller, one of the cheerleaders at my high school called me that for six years."

"That's cold Ron, you never deserved that.", Lieutenant Booth told him.

"Did I deserve it, I don't know. It helped me focus all the way through basic, AIT, jump school, Ranger School and MFF school. Actually she did me a great favor in a backhanded kind of way.", Ron replied with a sad smile.

"Loosee' you can either keep your name and keep going the way you are, or we can change the paperwork on your military documentation. Or we can put you into jail to wait for charges to be drawn up.", Jackson explained continuing his part of the dialogue.

"Sir, I still want to keep my whereabouts secret. I'm not real keen on spending time in the Stockade, but I guess if I have to I have to. My parents don't know where I am and for the time being I'd like to keep what I'm doing out of the public eye. I never liked publicity that much after seeing what some reporters tried to do to Kim over the years. Heck even when I was a reporter for the school paper, I figured out that I didn't like the media, there were too many ways to mess with people and spread lies. I want no part of that in my life anymore.", Ron responded.

"What about the Marks woman?", Major Jackson asked.

"She is in love with an ideal person, that man is not me. I am more flawed than anyone else here. I wish she would settle down with a nice man and forget about me. She doesn't know about what I told you all earlier.", Ron explained.

"OK here's what I will do then son.", the Major offered, "We take this to the CO with our recommendations that Sergeant Loosee's name be changed to Stoppable, Sergeant Ronald Dean, with your social security number and name falling into a black hole, so to speak, in case people are still curious about you. I think it would be a travesty to lose you Ron. I think the Boss will sign off on this. So wear your other name tags when you're deployed or on a mission and we'll order you a new set. You know with the old uniforms those things were sewed on, now with Velcro it's easy to change. We will begin changing you back to your rightful name son."

"Thank you sir. Now since you're here, would you like a real martial arts lesson from _my_ instructors?", he asked with an evil smile, "While they're putting you through your paces I can make dinner while I figure out exactly how we should do this so that everyone is happy."

"Uh... you mean the people that trained you? Gee that sounds like fun.", Jackson groaned at the memories of his sessions with the young man.

An hour later the Rangers came back inside dragging their sorry behinds, while Yori pranced in behind them. Yori laughed, "Ron-san was such a brick headed jerk, I am glad that I have that out of my system now. I feel so much better."

"I know all you guys brought extra clothes so you might want to shower and change.", he told them, "Hey didn't you guys even try? Yori hasn't even broken a sweat yet." Ron paid no attention to their glares as they rubbed aching muscles.

_'Well at least Yori feels better. Having those guys hurting is a lot better than her taking another shot at me.', _Ron mused with a smile.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"It's good for you to meet us for dinner Kimberly.", Betty Director began, "I know how tough it can be when your spouse is out of town. Between my ex and my schedules' we hardly ever saw each other which is why we're ex's. I always wondered how you do it with Josh away as much as he is. It didn't seem to work for me."

"I guess I'm used to it now Dr. Director. Josh is gone so much I guess I just find a way to keep myself busy.", Kim replied wondering why she had really been asked out to dinner.

"Mrs. Mankey, I want to compliment you on how well you have done since going through training. I suppose my arrogance showed through quite a lot at times. I apologize for the amateur cracks over the years. Do you have any idea where Stoppable is? I'd like to apologize to him as well.", Agent Will Du told her.

"I have no idea where Ron Stoppable is. After he left I never looked for him. Josh has my full attention after Global Justice now.", she stated simply._ 'Liar, you tossed him out like rotten meat. Why would he have any use for you now? You have disgraced yourself. The only left to do is die and beg for forgiveness from Ronnie in the afterlife.',_ her mind snapped at her.

"Well I'm sure you are wondering why we have invited you to dinner tonight Mrs. Mankey. I have a couple of announcements that concern you and I thought that I could give them to you over dinner.", Betty explained.

Kim froze,_ 'They're busting me? Oh God, I failed at this too. Maybe tonight I can just take some sleeping pills or drive into a bridge abutment and put me out of my misery. I thought I was doing good. The Master didn't get any good information from me. I am a total failure. At least GJ isn't compromised.'_

Seeing Kim's expression Betty spoke up, "Kim, it's all good news. You've been promoted to Senior Agent and you are are also the number two in agent training. Agent Du has been promoted to Deputy Director, so relax and enjoy dinner. Now of course you have more responsibilities to keep you busy so you won't be on the regular mission rotation. You will still be going on some pretty hairy ones though."

"Thank you Dr. Director, I don't know what to say. I hope I can do a better job than I have in the past.", Kim replied.

"You have done fine Kimberly. In the last few years you have gone through many changes. I know you'll do well in your new responsibilities.", the Head of Global Justice told her while wondering who was controlling her Agent._ 'I just hope that there's nothing really wrong with her. I would like to know for sure. Who knows how much damage she sustained during that bombing. I hate playing spy master this way.',_ Dr. Director grimaced.

---

_The Cabin. Outside Tacoma, Washington:_

Dinner was good like it always was when Ron did the cooking. He had the grill on and made Salmon steaks with baked potatoes and an assorted vegetable dish that he had steamed in beer. The lemon butter sauce on the salmon was very good indeed. He had time to bake some bread before everyone had gotten there earlier and had made a blueberry crunch dessert. All in all it was very good and filling.

After dinner there was time for serious discussion and Hirotaka began it, "Ron-san I must inform you that many things have changed since you last conversed with Master Sensei. We have taken the restriction off of you from telling Kim-san of your abilities and activities that are connected with Yamanouchi, I supposed this also applies to the officers that supervise you. The next thing is that we need you to return for more training to harness your MMP and make better use of the Lotus Blade."

"Hiro, it would be nice to travel back to one of my favorite places in the world, but I have to continue with making sure that my squad is up to snuff and ready to deploy again very soon.", Ron replied.

"But Ron-san you need this training to complete your mastery of your skills and the MMP.", Yori advised.

"I'm sorry Yori, but I have responsibilities with my unit and even though I get a month of leave every year I haven't used it just so that I can get better at my chosen profession.", Ron stressed.

"Excuse me, but I might have a suggestion.", Major Jackson interceded.

"What you that be Jackson-sama?", Yori asked.

"Well Sergeant-for-now Loosee' has responsibilities, however I'm sure that if he was to take his squad with him to your school he could advance his training and after what you have showed us tonight, I would say that any of that kind of training would be most beneficial to his squad mates as well. Don't you agree Captain Grant? Since you're their Commanding Officer we would need your input?", Jackson explored the idea so that others could see where he was going.

"It might work. We send our men off for extended training all the time.", Grant replied with a smile.

"Maybe that would work.", Hirotaka told them, "May I make a phone call to see if we can do this?"

As Hiro was taking on his phone the rest quietly listened. After five minutes of conversation which had been done in Japanese he shut his phone off. "Well that was much easier than I first thought. When can the men be ready to go to Japan?", Hiro asked.

"Give us one week to get the paperwork done and make it look legal. I think that I should go over with the men to make sure they get proper training on _Japanese Culture. _How long should we plan for?", Grant asked.

"Give us six to eight weeks and your men, though not fully trained ninjas, will be able to do incredible things.", Yori told them, "By the end of that time Ron-san will be a true and full Master as well."

"That will give me time to begin to return to my given name. I have many legal and financial things to take care of.", he told them all, "But I want to make it perfectly clear, I do not want to be found by the outside world until I the time I deem is right."

"We must still tell you about what we found out about Kim-san.", Hiro started.

"No...please I can't think about her. I just...can't do it. The pain is still too harsh and bitter. I can't do it...It's still too hard.", he stammered.

"But Ron-san, you need to...."

Yori was cut off by Ron, "Please if you have any good thoughts for me please don't tell me more about her. She is alive and safe. I'm happy for her. I can't...I can't even think about her and what she's doing. It's all I have left. Please Yori and Hiro, just have Sensei keep an eye on her for me. I know you have the resources.", he told them.

"But Ron-san.", Yori started again only to be cut off by Hiro, "As you wish brother. We shall try to make sure she is safe. Wanda and Suzie from Team Cobra are watching her."

"Thank you Yori, that is more than I could wish for.", he replied with a slight smile.

"At least you must tell your parents, it is the least you can do Ron-san.", Yori argued.

"It is not the right time my friends, I have not succeeded in anything yet. I will consider about your arguments though. Thank you.", Ron replied.

Yori made to argue, but was restrained by Hirotaka, _(Maybe he is right, we shall wait and monitor. I least we can keep track of Kim-san as well.)_

* * *

Well Ron has been found by the U S Army, it looks like he won't be spending time in the stockade over his enlistment. Yamanouchi knows where he is and though Ron still is estranged from Kim Mankey it looks like things may be moving. Optimists may say, "look there is light at the end of the tunnel." Pessimists may reply, "it might be an oncoming train." I guess we'll see later.

ST-103


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission like CajunBear's 'Sake Sisters'.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: Screaming Phoenix, Did I say that Stoppable was a brick-head? Yes Yori might have bruised her knuckles, but she should have made her point. **

**Joe Stoppinghem, see above about Ron being a brick-head. He really does believe that his Kim found a better man. Because WHO could make Kim marry someone she doesn't want to. About Yori's feelings see above. **

**CB73, I think your right Ron's still awake she should have popped him a few more times. However, she did get his attention...well a bit. As for Rufus and Hanna feeling his presence, I think that unless Ron has a moment where he's caught unaware most won't know....however, there is something coming up later that should interest you. **

**Shrike, yeah Ron got touched by Yori's first two knuckles on her right fist. As I said before she should have hit him a couple more times, but with that brick-head of Ron's she might have hurt her hand. **

**Daccu, you are correct. The honorable thing to do is notify Ron's parents. Ron will get his soon. You might want to borrow Hector's Louisville Slugger....Oh you haven't met him yet. I'm sure you'll enjoy a creature of my imagination.**

**YungProdaG, thanks for the encouragement. **

**Helovestowrite, Mr. F might be the one that Ron defeated years before. **

**Waveform, yeah Will Du is becoming nice. It wasn't **_**that **_**hard. Since this story line covers such a long time frame I felt that characters needed to change and mature. Yeah Ron's got the Blade and don't think that Yori is done with either him or the Rangers. How does Kim feel about her marriage to the one she married. She knows that they were forced to marry each other. This becomes even more apparent in the near future.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**Now Ron's squad is headed for training at Yamanouchi after arraignments are made by Hirotaka. I wonder how they will do? What's going on at Global Justice? Will Du and Kim have been promoted Where's Mr. F? Is he a threat to the Han? How about the rest Kim and Ron's friends? How is Justine doing with the baby? **

**Most importantly **_**did**_** Ron-san get Yori-san's message?**

**Let's find out.**

**Oh make sure you guys check out SP's 'Twin Flames of Darkness' and Armydude's 'This Animal I Have Become'. **

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 18

_Fort Lewis Washington:_

"Let's go over it again. The whole kata this time.", Sergeant Stoppable urged his men.

"Sarge I always had trouble with this one.", PFC Buttons replied.

"That's _why_ we're gonna do it until we get it right.", the Squad Leader told his men while he spun his BO like a majorette twirled her baton. "You have to get this right, everything builds on this. The basics are the most important thing, or do you want me to call Yori back to explain it to you?" At this he saw true fear in his young trooper's eyes.

"But Sarge, she's in Seattle with Hirotaka...shopping. If you called her back we'd be doing this till tomorrow with no breaks. She's pretty and everything, but she's scary.", Wilson responded.

"You're not telling me anything about scary and Yori. You haven't seen just how scary my lithe friend can be. You have _no _idea. Now let's get through this. You guys are doing pretty well, a lot better than I did when I first started, but then I was fourteen or so.", he explained with a small smile.

Ron looked at his men. The eight weeks that the squad had trained at the Yamanouchi School had simply been amazing. They were good before, but now they were the Battalion's premier strike force. In other words while the Rangers were the tip of the spear, these men were the tip of the Ranger Spear. During the latest weeks the remaining one squad member, PFC Wilson, was attending MFF School and he was over half done. Ron had already showed him the basics about body position and how to recover from different problems before he left. He expected to see his man back with his new wings in less than two weeks time. Right now all his men were as tough as two-bit steaks.

Coming out of his revelry, Ron told them, "LT has given us the weekend off, if we just get this done. You guys have the option of having the time to yourselves or spending it with me at the Cabin. Just so you know, my Japanese friends will be there too and we will work on some of our own training. I want you guys sharp, but we could use a rest. Let's get through this stuff and call it a weekend."

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Sensei, the reports are back from the Americans training at the school.),_ one of the aides informed the old ninja instructor.

_(How did they do my friend?), _Sensei asked politely.

_(Well for the most part they did very well. Ron-san has completed his competency tests to be considered a full Master. Maybe elevating him to Ron-sama should be considered in the near future. All the others from his Army squad have passed the basics, even Wilson-san, and he is the youngest and most inexperienced. The others have combat experience and are much more at ease.),_ the aide responded.

_(Do we have the reports from Yori-san and Hirotaka-san as to their follow up training with those men?),_ Sensei asked.

_(Not the formal report Master, but Yori-san is continuing to push them very hard before she and Hirotaka-san return to Upperton. They are still on status as students at the College there. We are using the excuse that Yori-san's aunt is ill and she needed to be there to support her uncle. The university is very understanding as to the situation that she presented to them. Too bad it was a lie.),_ the aide continued with a smirk, _(Anyway Master, the training for Ron-san's men is nearly finished he only needs to complete the meditation part and face his fears. Anyone that he and his men attack now will be hurt severely.)_

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director was going over her reports,_ 'So we have an upswing in terrorist attacks and drug producing activities in Central America, with a call for help? It looks like a major effort on our part. I'd better get Du and Mankey in here and make sure that they see the same thing. I'll send it to them first. But we might need some military backup on this one, I guess I'd better notify 'those' people too that we may need their assistance. Too bad, we might have to share the glory on this one.'_

She quickly pushed two buttons on her hi-tech phone, "Will, Kimberly I am sending you a report. Look it over and I'll want your comments in three hours.", she told them both.

"Yes ma'am.", Agent Mankey responded.

"Yes ma'am.", Agent Du replied after he was recognized.

Moments later the file was in their inboxes on their computers.

---

_Upperton University:_

_'Oh, does that hurt! Now I know why we use edged weapons so much.', _Suzie Chin groaned as her friend Wanda put her through her paces trying to make sure the young Cheer Coach and secret ninja was back to top form.

"Come on Suzie, you're almost back to normal, well you never were normal... normal for you, anyway.", Wanda Wang laughed.

"I hate you sister, but you are right. I have to get the girls ready for their next competition. We can't have the Coach just sitting around can we?", she replied through the pain.

"If I ever find that ex of mine again, you won't be able to cut him into pieces unless you plan on dicing him up.", Wanda growled remembering the night that her friend almost bled to death.

"When are Yori-san and Hirotaka-san supposed to return to their vigil?" Suzie asked trying to take her friend's mind off Fukushima.

"Within the week, their current mission is almost over and they are heading back here to watch Kim-san. It is unfortunate that Ron-san will not let us tell her where he is, or any of his family or friends either. It is as if he has tried to fade away from his loved ones to save them from the pain that he is experiencing and maybe his possible demise.", Wanda surmised her thoughts to her friend.

"That can not happen sister. Ron-san must be with her and his other loved ones. It would be, as some say, a sin. He has tried so hard to be worthy of her, yet now, he will attempt to seek his death in battle? That is not proper until he has made sure that his line will continue. He is the only male child of his household, he must continue in some form or other.", Suzie gasped as Wanda twisted her leg the other way.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Both Senior Agents sat across from their Director. "You didn't miss anything Dr. Director, but this will take time to put together and I think we will need the support of some military special forces. I suppose we do need to see what they have available to help us out here. We have to remember that where we try to arrest, they don't bother with playing nice. I suggest we monitor for a month before we make a decision.", Agent Du observed.

"I agree with the Deputy Director ma'am, a month or five weeks to make sure, then we hit them hard. It might be a good idea to augment our training with some lethal force work too, just to make sure.", Agent Mankey added.

"Very well, for now we observe. Get the training underway Kimberly. You are correct we may be using deadly force on this one.", Dr Director told them, "Make it happen. I want all agents that may go on this mission fully qualified. Have them all issued new body armor. Have all of them make sure that their insurance paperwork is completely up to date as well. Will, make sure that you go over anything that Kimberly needs. You have my personal order on this one."

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Captain Grant, when will your strike squad be ready to deploy again?", Major Jackson asked.

"A week and a couple of days that's about the time we're supposed to deploy as a company again anyway. Why, sir?", he asked the Battalion S-2 as he took an offered folder.

"We have a request from a police agency to have some of our people ready for a strike mission in three weeks.", he replied, "The CO wants your A Team ready to go when they're at full strength. They will be put on fifteen minute stand by when that happens."

"Sergeant Stoppable has one of his men in MFF School, that Ranger should be back in less than two weeks. The report I have says that he's doing just fine sir.", Grant informed the Major, "They could deploy with less men, but that would leave them very light. I prefer to use a whole platoon, but that squad is very good....Stoppable has brought them along quite nicely. We gave him the men, the time and the tools, just give us seventeen more days sir. Then we can drop those guys on a moment's notice on any bad guy in the world and hurt them real bad. So we'll get the platoon ready to go on this assignment while the rest of Charley Company deploys. We can move all of Booth's men out to deployment immediately after they're done with this mission."

"That sounds good to me, because that's just about how much time we have John. Have Stoppable push his men even harder, make sure all their equipment is in perfect working order and I'll get the frequencies from Global Justice and their tones and encryption codes so that we can talk to them. Booth's whole platoon will drop in, but I want your strike team to HALO in and be on the ground hunting before the rest of their platoon hits the silk or Global Justice get's in.", Jackson informed him.

"_Global Justice _sir? You know that Stoppable has a past with some of their people, a lot of it not very good. Some of them might recognize him, even the woman if she's onsite. That would _NOT _go well for any of those folks.", Grant told Jackson.

"I need that squad to go in. Make sure that Ron knows the score, he's better at staying out of sight better than anyone I've ever met.", Major Jackson responded, "Hell tell him he can go back to the name he enlisted under, for this mission and to wear that screwy devil makeup that he uses sometimes."

"Yes sir, I'll get it moving.", Grant replied.

"Oh John, just so you know. They're gonna move you up. Within a month you'll be the new Battalion Executive Officer. I know it's early, but they gave me the go ahead to give you these. Go and see how they look on ya… Major.", Jackson said, "After this mission Booth is taking your place and we have a new Platoon Leader named Wallace to take his place. Good job on all the work."

"Thanks sir, I owe it to my men. When we get back it looks like Stoppable is gonna have another cookout going...well maybe we can find a few grills at our deployment base camp. I'll wait to tell him until after we all get rotated.", Captain Grant answered.

"You're going?", the Major asked.

"Yes sir, I can be the liaison between the groups, it ought to be fun. I might even get to shoot somebody.", Grant replied with a smile.

--

"Yes sir, Sergeant Stoppable reporting as ordered sir.", he announced after he knocked on his Commanding Officer's office door.

"Come in Ron.", Captain Grant replied.

"Yes sir. What do you need sir?", he asked.

"Your PFC Wilson is gonna be MFF qualified in about two weeks right?", the Captain asked.

"Yes sir, then we'll be ready to drop in on anyone from almost anywhere. I just love causing destruction and mayhem.", he told his CO with a chuckle.

"I want you ready to roll hard by the time Wilson gets back. Push the men as hard as you can. You'll being going in HALO on an up coming mission since your whole squad will be qualified. You will be the lead team in again. The rest of the platoon will do a standard drop then next day. The whole platoon will be coordinating with Global Justice on this one. After you are done your squad will deploy with the rest of your platoon.", he stopped to watch the reaction of his strike team leader.

"Global Justice sir? They're a police group, some of them are a bunch of jerks. I've crossed paths with a few of them before.", he replied with a hardened tone.

"I know your history Ron, but you have to do it. Make sure you use the name Sergeant Loosee' and we'll make sure that the rest of the platoon refers to you by your tactical call or by Loosee'. If we don't help these people many of them may end up dead, even if you have issues with a few of them, they don't deserve that.", Grant cautioned his trooper.

Ron seemed to relax at this, "Yes sir we'll do it and we'll be ready. We can perform this mission without Wilson, but I'd still like to have his strength at my disposal. He sorta reminds me of a capable Ron Stoppable only not has handsome. He'd better graduate from that school."

-

Ron called his team around him, "Guys we have a tough one coming up right before we rotate over seas. So before you take off for the weekend make sure you have your phones with you. Next week I'm gonna push you like we haven't done in a long time, so get ready for it. Now before I release you, I want a ten mile run. Go change into your PT gear and meet me out here in ten minutes. Move it."

Two hours later the squad members were all showered and most were driving out to the Cabin for the weekend.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Come.", Dr Director responded to the knock on her door.

"Yes ma'am. I have a report from a Ranger Battalion that they can send us a platoon that's going to be ready to deploy again in two weeks. That should fit our time schedule.", Agent Du informed his boss.

"Only a platoon? That's only about fifty men....Why?", she asked.

"It seems that the Battalion's strike team is included and they are nearing completion of their training cycle and are almost ready to go. This will just be the first part of their deployment rotation ma'am. After our mission is done, they will head to another location to relieve another platoon that is deployed in a hot spot. The reason that only one platoon is available is that the rest of the Battalion, except for their company is already in the fight somewhere. The rest of the company is going right to their deployment to replace an exhausted company. They assured me that their men are professionals. They did warn me that they don't shoot to wound, they're taught only to kill.", Will Du explained, "So if you want to change your mind and ask for a military police company, we had better be ready to deal out lethal force."

"Good Agent Du, we won't be messing around this time either. I think we'll go with the special forces platoon.", she told him with a wide smile, "Please let Mrs. Mankey know that I would like to talk with her about the training and how the agents are responding."

"Yes ma'am. I will let her know right away. I was out on the combat range earlier today, in my opinion she is doing a tremendous job getting them ready for the upcoming strike.", Agent Du responded.

---

_Quarterly Teleconference Meeting:_

"Mike get that camera out of my face, you clumsy oaf.", Justine growled as another contraction hit her.

"I'm sorry Justine, I just got carried away.", the big guy replied softly.

Tara chuckled, "Justine you didn't _have _to share this moment with us you know."

"Yeah, I know...I know! I mean here we were listening to Possible for years saying that she could do anything, well let's see her try this while laying in on the quarterly conference. I'm sorry Mikey I didn't mean it honey.", she told them with a half laugh, "I'll make it up to you later."

"How far apart are the big ones Justine?", Barb asked.

"Oh about ten minutes on the average.....ohhhhhh. Better make that less then five now guys.", she groaned.

"Sounds like you're having fun dear. You should try it with twins that have been kicking you for what seems like five years. After a while you just want it over.", Dr. Anne Possible informed her with a knowing smile.

"NO THANKS, Mrs. Possible. Right now one is quite enough. Why did I go for natural, hell I'm a scientist.", she grunted as a monster one hit her hard enough to almost knock the wind out of her.

Bonnie decided enough was enough, "OK why don't we let Mrs. Little have some private time, she won't have much more of it for a few years guys....I was just kidding Justine....hold on, that was the truth, but congratulations on the new addition."

"Thanks Bonnie, I appreciate it, you want to have this child for me?", a now sweating Justine Little told the former Middleton High Cheerleader.

"No, but thanks for the invitation Justine. I do say you are glowing though. Giving birth suits you. I figure I'll have my turn in the future so you can gloat at me then.", Bonnie replied.

"I just hope I have my sense of humor back by then.", the blond genius replied.

"OK guys let's leave Justine to her moment without anymore harassment.", Tara told them, "As you all know Yori and Hirotaka are still not back from taking care her aunt, but they are expected back in the next week or two and the call that I got from them is that they will be attending the spring semester and they intend to marry this time next year."

Continuing she told them, "Now that we are done harassing Mrs. Little and wondering about our Japanese couple does ANYONE have ANYTHING on Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah something funny happened when I tried to run Ron's name through the military locator just a week or two ago, you know just in case he joined up since I last checked.", Wade told them.

Seeing that he even had the former Miss Flanner's attention he continued, "Well it sort of ran me through a bunch of different paths and neatly locked up a Global Justice Super Computer. Do you know how much power that takes? I mean that hasn't happened to me since I was using an old piece of junk computer that I built when I was five. And this just tossed me away like I was a no-nothing kid."

"What do you think it means?", James Possible asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know when I've been routed on purpose. It was like somebody greased my skates and pushed me down a big steep hill.", Wade replied, "It didn't spike me, but I have the feeling that someone knew who I was and was toying with me. It took me almost a whole week to unlock it, that's about how long it took me to construct Kim's original battlesuit."

"Any ideas?", Felix asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do about it except ask Betty make an official query. The government has never been that crazy about letting an international police force, which they have no controlling oversight over, going through their records. Even if it's just personnel records.", Wade reported, "I'd try it again, but I don't want to crash a super computer again."

"Oh. Felix, how are the nanobots coming? Sorry about getting off subject guys.", Wade apologized.

"We might try them in the spring, but the beta version is done now and we're working at making them much smaller.", Felix told Wade, "MIT is going to make billions on these little devices."

Monique finally had enough and began to rant, "Don't you guys know what's important? It's Kim and Ron. Ron's missing for over three years now, and you can just look at Kim...She's just not the Kim Possible that I knew. It still hurts so much, I sometimes think I'm losing my mind."

Bonnie replied for the rest of the group, "Monique, it's a waiting game now. We have resources in place to watch for Stoppable to reappear. We can see Kim right in front of us. Did you even notice that we didn't even bring up how Josh is cheating on Kim? That's not because he gave up that little hobby, if anything he's at it more than ever....well that and the other stuff that he does. It's not news anymore, it's just more pain. It's a drag on my heart every time I see him. If Kim knows, I can only imagine what it's doing to her. Until she asks for help all we can do is wait. I'm just afraid that when it happens, if we're not ready to catch her, we might lose her. When she gets smart enough to tell Josh to kiss off then we'll move. Global Justice is watching and waiting as well. Do you think _they_ want to lose her? All that I hope for is that it can't go on forever."

Anne jumped in as well, "Monique, you have always been Kimberly's best friend, other than Ronald. Please be patient with our methods, I think Bonnie is right it can't go on forever. Not many of you know that when Kimberly woke up from that UN bombing, I was right there with her as was Dr. Director. She thought that she was married to Ronald not Josh. She questioned me with 'why would I marry Josh when I love Ron?' I had to prove to her that she _was_ married to Josh. She thought I was nuts until I showed her the pictures. The funny thing was that after Josh arrived the next morning she didn't have a problem with seeing him as her husband.....hold on...hold on.....I think I know what might be wrong with my daughter. Before Josh got there, Kim was groggy but animated, you know full of spark. After Josh got there she became dull and accepting again. Does that really sound like my daughter to you?"

"What? You mean she might be drugged?", Wade asked harshly.

"Doesn't it make sense? She doesn't get mad at Ron until after Josh appears, they were lovers and all, but their strength was their friendship. You know that best friends forever thing. Then when she gets hurt she reverts back to loving Ron...no that's too easy there's other stuff going on. Do you know that they were going to completely scan Kimberly's body in New York, Josh put a stop to that. The reason that he used was that it was against his and Kim's religion. I don't seem to remember Kimberly converting to some weird sect, do you James?", Anne asked trying to work it out in her mind.

"No Anne I don't. I would have thought that Kimmie would have mentioned something like that.", he replied to his wife.

Wade began to think out loud, "Guys, remember the Moodulator chip that the quack Bortel made? Remember Middleton Days and when Kim's emotions went haywire? That was because of an emotion chip that Bortel made and was going to sell and it somehow got on her. Now what happens a couple years later when he constructs a new chip that's much more capable? And someone gets it on her for some reason, maybe to spy on GJ. Introduce drugs to control emotions to make sure that Kim doesn't fry the chip like she did the first one. Make sure that the drugs are consumed and they could work off each other. Giving Kim a boyfriend that she was living with and later a husband. Then he makes sure she gets whatever the drug is. It's almost iron clad. The drug and the chip support each other, you know like Kim and Ron supported each other for all those years. The only time we see a bit of the 'old Kim Possible' is when Josh isn't around her...."

Wade stopped for a moment amazed at the silence while the others watched his mind work. He continued, "Now why do all of that? To spy on GJ? Maybe. To break Kim and Ron up? I don't know, but why would someone want to break them up? It can't be Josh cause he cheats on her all the time, he'd be happier single and playing the field. Maybe I don't know the answers, but I can bet I know who does have some of them. Maybe I could introduce Mr. Mankey to a little sequence of events that I'm sure would having him talking in ten minutes...Too bad it's illegal in this country. I wonder if someone else might be interested trading favors?"

"You want to torture my son-in-law?", James asked cheerfully, "You want some help getting him alone? All I have to do is open a new bottle of Scotch, and that boy can smell the stuff better than Ron could smell Anne's Brain Loaf. I know for years Ron spent a lot of dinners at our home, but Mankey only shows up for the good stuff."

"Well maybe, I can't do much right now, and I know that I can't do much for the next month or so....Sorry guys it's classified. Maybe after that I can talk to Dr. Director and we can see what the heck is going on. One thing though, Kim's been on enough missions and overnights away. We know what drugs she takes. You know it has to be in her equipment and no one has mentioned anything unusual in what she's been taking. Agents are always on the lookout for that stuff for their own safety. But as for Kim, I just don't know, I'll ask Betty later.", he finished.

"Are you sure it's something that you can't tell us about Wade?", Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But Drs. P you might want to remind Kim that you love her.", Wade cautioned.

"That bad?", Anne asked.

"I don't know, but they asked for military help.", Wade informed them.

_An Undisclosed Location:_

"Listen my friend, I want those land mines set up so that only a very small corridor is open. We will cover that path with automatic weapons. We must make sure that the drugs are being produced. We sell them and that finances our little revolution.", the leader told the Master.

"So you're all about changing the government here then?", Mr. F asked.

"Who cares about the government. The reason that we're fighting them is to keep them off our backs while we sell the drugs, it's all about money my friend. Money makes the world go round as they say.", the leader chuckled as he lit a large cigar.

"So you don't care if people spend their lives on a drug as long as they help support you?", the dark one asked.

"Do you have a problem with our business arraignment then?", the leader asked sharply.

"I care not about those other people, when I fight I want to know what I am fighting for, now that you have explained it I feel comfortable with your motives. I am a mercenary, as long as you pay me in cash, I am quite happy with what you are doing sir.", Mr. F replied.

"So you don't care who we are?", the leader asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't care about your name, nor your group's name or what you or they stand for. As long as your check is good that's all I care about. I have my own activities to finance and my funds have been reduced over the last year or so. This will finance me long enough to make sure that my plans come to fruition. So like I said, I care nothing about you or your group or what you stand for. I am happy that you don't care to ask my real name for the same reasons.", the dark one explained.

* * *

Yeah I know. Another stinking set up chapter. And a lot of you are thinking, "What? Has Sentinel gone soft? What's with all this mamby pamby garbage? Where's the destruction and mayhem?"

So has ole Sent finally gone around the bend never to blow things up again? I guess you'll have to wait and see.

ST-103

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: CB73, Yep Wade is catching on. Will Kim and Ron face each other soon? Ya never know. **

**Utcyborg, Well I seem to remember forty chapters....I guess I could ask CB73. I wonder of they got him off the shock treatments yet? Hold on, I'll look....Yep it says chapter 40. I guess even us pipefitters can count, we may not be able to spell but we can count. A knife in the back? Do you really think that a master ninja would let anyone stick a knife in his back? Even the woman that he loved and the one who told him to kiss off? I suppose I wasn't clear enough, anyway I am not going to write all that stuff again so you have to wait a bit. You are right about one thing, it isn't gonna be pretty. That's enough of a hint for now. I mean I gotta keep your interest for another twenty chapters....I think.**

**Joe Stoppinhem, yep another vote for Wade as the man of the chapter. Nothing like a good doughnut, that this if you can get the peace officers away from them. Will Kim see Ron....OH OK she will in this chapter. There you have me....OR so you think,**

**Yeah Shrike, transitional chapters do suck, I mean guys like Daccu65 can pull them off...**

**Waveform, I can assure you bud at this point in the story Dr. Director does NOT know where Stoppable is. Will Kim see Ron, will Ron see Kim? Well, you'll find out very soon....**

**Daccu65 (a guy who does tremendous transitional chapters), yeah well Kim might just meet Ron in a way sort of....As for Kim's conditioning...I suppose it will play a part.**

**Screaming Phoenix, is Ron going to get a smack or two across the head.....well Duh. SP what if I was to say for sure that Kim was going to **_**give**_** Ron a **_**present**_** in this chapter? Would you believe me then?**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim and Ron have broken up by now. You all should have gotten that....Right? Kim's with Josh and Ron's ....well he's somewhere, but then that's part of the fun. Now what?**

**OK guys **_**remember**_** when I said that there are certain chapters that you don't want to eat or drink anything when you read it through the first time? Well....this is another one. So drink and nibble away at your own risk, I will not be responsible for key boards and monitors.**

**Wow only 21 chapters to go. I think the rest is going to be a fun ride.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 19

_Ronald's. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thank you for meeting us for dinner Kimmie-cub. It's been to long since we got a chance to eat and talk together.", James told his beautiful daughter

"Dad, it's no big. Josh and I have been so busy. He's going to be showing his art in galleries across the country now. His work is really being appreciated. It's just too bad that he's in Los Angeles this week.", Kim Mankey replied to her father.

"Well it is for us honey. We love to see you, but you and Josh never come over to visit. You know that you're welcome at anytime Kimmie.", Anne informed her.

"Like I said we are so busy right now. GJ has me hopping like crazy and Josh is gone almost every week now. And Daddy I'm a grown woman now, I don't think that I qualify for a little girl's name at this point in my life.", she reminded him.

"But you will remain my Kimmie-cub until I have another little girl to take care of honey.", he told her.

"Dadddd! No pressure OK? Josh doesn't work well with the parents pressuring us. His family is bad enough, they thought that I should be on the second kid by now. Josh's family have told us that our children belong to their family, not us. It's starting to irritate me.", Kim growled.

"So you're not even close?", Anne asked worried now about her in-laws.

"With our schedules, no way. We hardly even see each other right now. Anyway I'm still on my meds since I almost live in the Global Justice facilities. Most nights I just sit with most of the other agents and watch TV and eat popcorn. Ah yes, the exotic life of a world class agent, being a garbage collector would give me a better chance to get out.", Kim explained with a chuckle, "I swear I spend most of my life filing papers than nailing bad guys. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"You're a smart girl Kimberly, you _can _do anything.", Anne told her.

"Yeah, screw up Ron's life, that's what.", Kim replied in a lowered voice.

"I'm sorry honey, what did you say?", Anne asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh nothing Mom. Have you heard anything about my ex?", Mrs. Mankey asked.

"Your ex? Do you mean Ronald?", James asked.

"Yes Stoppable.", she replied as she cringed inside hoping she could last.

"No we haven't. We have dinner all the time with the Stoppables and Hanna. We've asked and they have no idea where Ronald is. Why do you ask? He's been gone for over three years, he may even be dead by now.", James told her sadly.

"Oh I guess I was just feeling guilty about not inviting him to my wedding.", Kim replied.

"Well there's a lot of people that weren't invited on our side of the family and many of your friends were really hurt about not being invited either. That was very strange of you dear. It didn't look like they had considered your feelings at all. If that's how the Mankey's really are, no wonder no one wants to marry into their family.", Anne told her.

"I know and well…it wasn't really my choice Mom.", Kim responded.

"Not your choice? What do you mean honey?", James spoke up.

"Oh nothing Dad, it's nothing. Forget I mentioned anything.", Kim said softly. _'I have to take my pill or they'll find out. Oh God they can't find out. They'll know I sinned against Ronnie!', _her mind screamed at her.

"What's wrong honey?", Anne asked.

"I think that I might have really screwed up with Ron by not giving him a chance to get the permission that he needed. I was so insistent about it and then didn't give him the time to do it. God, he must hate me. Anyway I wanted to tell him I was really sorry...Momma, Daddy would you please do me a favor?", Kim blubbered in a very soft voice trying to hold the urge off a few more minutes.

"Just name it Kimmie. You know we'll do our best.", her dad replied.

"Well if anything...you know happens to me, would you please tell Ron that I'm sorry? I didn't mean it to end. I thought I had a future with him, now it's not worth living. Anyway, I bought a couple of burial plots near where our family is laid out and close to Jon Stoppable's grave...That's where I want to be put. I left a place for Ronnie if he wants to be placed next to me when his time comes too. That is if he ever forgives me. I really don't expect him too, I mean why would he wanna spend eternity with someone that he hates. It's in my will, if he ever forgives me I just wanted him to know.", she told them as she pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to James.

"Shouldn't the person that's next to you be your husband Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"I guess it should be, but maybe not for Josh and me.", Kim replied.

"Why is that honey?", Anne plied for more information.

"Josh and I may not be married too much longer.", Kim confided softly so that neighboring tables couldn't hear and not wanting to admit that she _had _to stay with her cheating husband until she was released by him and the Master.

"Why is that honey?", James asked becoming very concerned for his baby.

"Well Josh has been seeing other women for a while now.", she answered with a lowered voice, "Mom please excuse me for I moment I have to use the ladies room."

"Do you need help Kim?", Anne asked glancing at her husband.

"No Mom I'll be right back, please excuse me.", she pleaded softly with a tear rolling down her cheek as her will power ran out.

"Maybe this will convince her that the Mankey kid was no good for her.", James observed grimly to his wife.

A few minutes later Kim returned, much more subdued. As they continued their dinner Anne began, "You know Kimberly if Josh isn't working out you always have a place with us. We love you remember that. No matter what happens, we'll always love you."

"Thanks Mom and Dad, but I'm alright now.", she replied almost dully.

"Are you sure?", her father asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure. I want you guys to know that I love you too. No matter what's happened I've always loved you.", she responded as her eyes dulled even more.

"If anything happens between you and Josh, head home. I'll take care of you Kimmie, he won't hurt you anymore. All you have to do is ask for our help and we'll be there.", Dr. James Possible told his beautiful daughter, becoming very angry at his son-in-law._ 'That new rocket with the fusion drive might just make the closest black hole after all. Though he'd be about two hundred years old by the time he reached it.',_ he half smiled at the appealing thought.

"Honey, why don't you stay with us while Josh is traveling with his art shows or until you decide to divorce or not.", Anne asked her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, but I don't want to impose on you guys.", Kim responded as the light continued to fade in her eyes.

"That is not imposing honey. That's what family's do. You're our daughter, our wonderful daughter who is going through a tough time.", James answered Kim.

"Maybe after this next big mission. Please remember what I asked you guys.", Kim pleaded.

"We will honey. We'll be there for you, trust us.", Anne told the now trembling young woman.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. I...I gotta go home and get some sleep. I have to run a bunch of agents through the combat trainer again tomorrow.", she informed them.

"Night honey, remember what we said.", Anne told her as they exited the restaurant and gave her a kiss and a hug.

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Wanda and Suzie were briefing the 'new' team that was going to watch closely over Kim Mankey. "Tura-san and Oma-san it is very good to have your help on this mission. You have read the reports on Kim-san have you not?", Suzie asked.

"Yes sister, Sensei is very unhappy with her choice of spouses. We will not interfere however with her domestic life as per Yamanouchi custom. We have sent out other teams to find and terminate the renegade Fukushima. We are not sure why he was in this area. Wherever he goes good people seem to get hurt. He has been selling his_ 'services' _to dishonorable people since he was turned out by the school. Wanda-san your former lover has hurt many people. He simply must be stopped. If either of you can remove his head. This will in some small way bring back the honor to both his victims and Yamanouchi.", Oma informed her ninja sisters.

"If I find him, I will gut him and hang up up by his feet to rot my sisters. I am always carrying my little toy now.", Wanda replied as she reached a little up her sleeve and slid a very skinny and sharp ceramic blade from the inside of her sleeve.

"Ah...It is good to see you prepared Wanda-san.", Tura told her old classmate.

"I need no blade to gut him the next time.", Suzie growled as she sliced through an apple with her fingernails.

"I see you have new toys sister. I hope you have time to use them.", Oma replied with a devious smile.

"I shall keep practicing sisters. Perfect practice makes perfect. Not only that, but I may get the opportunity to make sure that Mr. Mankey has no offspring unless he has already taken care of a street walker or two.", Suzie giggled, "I am feeling much better lately does anyone know where the artist is at the moment?"

"I think he is in Chicago....no wait he's in Los Angles at the moment. Do we have anyone there who is either a surgeon, professional wrestler or someone who has a very high alcohol tolerance?", Wanda asked, "And I mean very high tolerance. The man has a hollow leg. Though he seems to dislike Sake for some reason."

"Do not remind me sister.", Suzie warned, "My head still hurts after that night."

"Watching him the next day was fun though. How many times did we have sake delivered to his table?", Wanda laughed.

"Six times over the next week, he still gave us the same results too.", Suzie chided her friend, "The joke wears thin after that many times."

"And what about four months after it happened. What did you do at the bar?", Wanda asked.

"I got him to drink a liter of sake after he was already drunk and almost out of his mind.", she replied timidly, "All I had to do was show him a little leg."

"Then what happened? My sisters you need to see just how devious our honorable little Suzie-san is. Please 'Miss Innocent Japanese School Girl', what happened? You have to let our sisters know.", Wanda insisted.

"He hurled all over the tavern. We were either quick enough or lucky enough not to get drenched in the puke storm. Anyway, Mr. Mankey-san has had to find a new bar to drink at religiously. Some of the patrons severely beat him until they found that he was enjoying it.", Suzie told them.

"Are the reports true about him being involved in bondage?", Tura asked.

"Yes, I suppose that is a little gift from us as well. When we were in Hawaii, and we were out drinking with him, we might have left him off in front of the wrong motel room door.", Suzie confided.

"You WHAT?", Oma asked amazed at the idea that her friends had been that intoxicated.

"It was an accident sisters...We truly didn't mean to do that, we just got lucky. At least now he doesn't waste _all _his money on women of the night and booze.", Wanda told them.

"No now he spends a considerable amount on leather goods as well.", Suzie responded with a laugh. We were thinking about investing in leather futures as a way to make money for Sensei to help offset our expenses."

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director looked at her watch then dialed the number, "Anne? This is Betty....How did dinner go?....She knows about him?.....Good. Maybe something good will come of this after all. What about the change?....SO you _are_ sure then?.....Dr. Load was right or mostly right?...We will look through her belongings to see if there are any unusual bottles Dr. Possible...OK, very good at least she knows that you love her....It might get ugly, but we have to go in and at least we're going to have some military help.....The group they're sending in with us is supposed to be one of their best, just like Team Possible was one of my best several years ago....Yes and thank you so much."

Dr. Director dialed another number. "Agent Du, in the morning could you meet me for a private briefing in my office when you get in?", she asked her Deputy Director.

Another two phone calls and she was finished for the night.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"What kind of mission?", Sensei asked concerned about the safety of the one that held the key to the Master's powers.

"Master, it may be very bad. Global Justice intends to invade the drug makers' compound. They are supposed to have some military support however.", the mole told him over the phone.

"Who is going in with the Global Justice Agents my friend?", the old ninja master asked.

"It is one of the Army's Ranger platoons. I have heard they have been specially trained. I doubt if any Army group can be that good however.", he informed Sensei.

"My friend I know of one that may be very good, maybe nearly as good as one of our strike teams.", he told the mole.

"Then they must be very good then. Do they play cop or do they play the hard way?", the mole asked.

"This group of young men do not _'Mirandize'_ their enemies that they meet in combat my friend. They fight to kill not to wound. If they strike an enemy they will kill them or die in the process. The mission is their only quest. If you had a group like that helping you I would feel much better about Kim-san my friend.", Sensei advised.

"Maybe it will be so Master Sensei, but the Global Justice Teams are already very worried about the upcoming strike.", he told the old master.

_Central America:_

"Well Mr. F, you have made our defenses much better now. This should keep government police and soldiers away from our production facilities. Here is a certified check for the agreed amount plus a little bonus for getting the job done ahead of time. Maybe we will do business again in the future.", the leader told the dark person.

"Thank you very much, maybe we _can _work together in the future. The bonus is very welcome and this should finance my endeavors for quite a while. It has been a pleasure working with you and your comrades.", Mr. F told his employer. _'At least the money is good.', _he smiled to himself.

_A Lab in a secret location:_

"Yes Director, the substance is dense yet light enough, we believe that it will be the next evolution in protection from high velocity munitions be it shrapnel or aimed rounds.", Drew Lipsky told Elisabeth Director.

"Does it have any other considerations Doctor?", she asked.

"We still haven't developed anything that is really retardant to energies that are given off like Shego has.", He replied simply.

"Is there any chance in the future of that Drew?", the director of Global Justice asked.

"Not at this time ma'am.", he replied, "We still test and experiment. Shego comes in on a regular basis. It's hard to believe that we are still paying her to be destructive even after she gave up villainy.", he responded with a slight chuckle.

"When can we have this for production?", Dr. Director asked with hope.

"The final version should be ready in maybe three months ma'am.", he replied.

"That long?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Is there a problem?", he queried.

"I'm sending my people out into what might be a death trap.", she told him.

"Can you wait Betty?", Drew asked.

"We're going in next week.", she replied.

"I can have vests and helmets, but not the whole suit like we planned. How many do you need?", he asked.

"Over a hundred.", she replied.

"All I can do is try ma'am. That's the best I can do.", he answered her.

"Thank you Andrew, you have been a real help to us these last couple of years.", she told him honestly.

"Kimberly is going in with them Andrew. Since her breakup with Stoppable I've tried to protect her, but I can't this time. I need her at full capacity. That battle suit that Dr. Load built for her finally died earlier this year. I was hoping to get everyone in an updated version of it for everyone to wear, but it's been tough raising funds. I just hope this doesn't kill her.", Betty confided to the former villain.

"Ma'am trying to take over the world was fun in it's own way, but when I finally realized the headaches I'd have just administering the whole damned world.....well it just wasn't worth it. If you know what I mean. A lot of those people out there hate the governments that actually try to do good things for them. What do you think they'd end up doing to a world dictator. Someone would kill me for sure.", he told her, "Miss Possible and her friend did me a big favor when they thwarted me at every turn. Now I'm free to do my research and most don't know or care who I was. Too bad about the buffoon though. Have you heard anything from him since he vanished?", the former villain asked.

"No we have not, he may be dead by now. It's been over three years and still no word. He HAS to be dead, almost no one can become totally invisible over night like he did.", she informed the scientist.

"But people HAVE done it Betty. We could look harder if you wish. Demez is working on some sort of time machine thing. I don't know if it will work, I do know it draws a lot of power.", Drew Lipsky replied to her.

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Aright through the confidence course again with full loads this time. Make sure that you're quiet this time, you interrupted my tea with Hiro-san and the ladies.", Yori hissed at the young soldiers.

"Yes ma'am they all replied together.", as they took off.

"You just had to tell her how tough you were Wilson.", Spec 4 Jordan Lance told his fire team member with a whisper.

"All I said I was a lot tougher than before when we were in Japan, not tough.", he replied quietly.

"START AGAIN YOU OAFS.", Yori yelled, "I could hear you in Denver you made so much noise."

They turned around and restarted, this time being nearly ninja quiet as Yori sipped her tea with Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Grant under the tall evergreens. "There ladies, isn't that much better? The quietness of the forest is quite comforting.", she giggled softly as the Rangers struggled to keep quiet as they hauled their combat loads over the obstacles. All the while maintaining fast times. Hirotaka was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as he served tea to the lovely ladies.

"Next one that talks I'll murder with my own two hands.", Major Jackson whispered hoarsely when he thought they were far enough away being halfway through the course..

Yori called out, "I heard that. Please start again."

Captain Grant gave the Battalion S-2 a very dirty look as he gestured with his finger at his superior officer.

It took only three more times through before the lesson was driven home...Never, ever upset Yori.

--

Ron rubbed his aching back, he really did carry his whole combat load excluding ammunition. He piled three sand bags inside his ruck to simulate that weight knowing that somehow Yori would find out eventually. His men and the two officers were beat mentally and physically. This had been the last day of full training. The next few days were on live fire ranges and they were going to hit them very hard. After he returned to the barracks he looked his body over. The veins were sticking out on his body, he looked for signs of fat, but was unable to find any. He felt he was close.

The large round scar in his chest had healed as much as it ever would. It left a funny looking swirl on the chest and a larger one one his back. _'Got lucky with that sniper. Unlucky that is, he should have killed me. Then by the time they realized that there was no one named Ronald T. Loosee' in the real records they wouldn't know what to do with the body...Too bad once a loser always a loser...Just like Rockwaller said. Lord I wish that Mrs. Jackson hadn't seen that show. Now to keep her quiet I got to do two cookouts a year for her friends in the charity work that she does. What a bummer. Oh well it could be worse. Yeah, I could still be in Middleton watching Kim pop out babies for Mankey. I guess by that time I should have figured out how to make my heart stop with the power. Yeah once a loser always a loser, Bon Bon was right. Well after this deployment I may not need to worry about it.', _he thought darkly as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"_Why did you have to tell Mom and Dad? Now they'll hate us too!", _her mind screamed as she tossed and turned.

"_To tell them the truth...It took all my strength to not take the pills for three days. The truth hurt them so much, but I had to tell before I die. Someone has to tell Ronnie that I still care for him.", _she cried in her sleep, "_Somebody has to. Maybe he'll comfort me when he has had a full life, maybe he'll forgive me and spend eternity next to me."_

"_We don't deserve him, we hurt him, we have to kill him.", _her mind grated.

"_Maybe we can disobey the Master.", _she growled at herself.

"_We tried already and see what happened.", _she accused.

"_Then maybe we can die this time so that we can't hurt anymore.",_ she told herself.

"_Only if we are lucky.",_ she told herself.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director led the briefing. "Each of you has been trained over the last few weeks to attack this particular cartel. The drugs they are producing is not only hurting the youth of the area that they are in, but the effects are reaching worldwide. They are using the proceeds to try and take over their government by force. If this happens other countries in the area will face this kind of pressure as well. We have been asked to help wipe out this menace and let the local governments handle the situation after we eliminate the threat....."

"One more thing, we are not going in alone. The United States Army has offered the use of one of its highly talented Ranger Platoons. They are used to combat and lethal methods of enforcing how they 'do business'. They are not taught to wound. They only take prisoners when they lay down their arms. The unit that is deploying with us on this mission is one of the best in the United States Military. Now most of them will drop in via parachute about two hours before we land. However, they will have one team go in nearly a full day before us. Be aware that they are there. The platoon's tactical call sign is Red Dog 32. So when you hear 'Red Dog 32' anything, pay attention. They have our frequencies and access codes already plugged into their communications equipment. Now everyone get some sleep, we will get you all up in eight hours to load up... Dismissed.", she finished.

_35,000 feet over Central America:_

The small Ranger squad looked each other over checking all their equipment. "OK remember, we're in a day early. We stay covert and infiltrate the compound looking for anything that will stop the assault later tomorrow. We do all our looking in the dark. Make sure to absolutely maintain noise suppression at all times. Also remember we may run into some members of the Global Justice Organization that know me...When I left I was not on very good terms with some of them. So do NOT use my given name guys. It's Sergeant Loosee', not Sergeant Stoppable.....Does everyone get that?", Sergeant Stoppable reminded them for the tenth time in two days.

"Yeah Sarge we got it...I mean we got it after the first two times....SO quit beatin' us to death with it alright?", PFC Wilson replied.

"OK then, start pre-breathing oxygen, then we're an hour and a half from walking on air.", Ron told them.

The Load Master was watching the eleven men, each was weighed down with more than his own weight in gear. It would be time soon. Already the cargo bay had switched to red light_. 'What a bunch. They're slapping each other on the back knowing that they may be going in the Lion's Den. I've got kids that look older than some of these guys. Yeah young, but the way they carry themselves. They've faced the devil before. You can see it in their eyes, they do it again and again. Good thing we got kids that can do this...It makes me sleep better at night.',_ he mused watching them make final preparations after they had already switched to bottled oxygen.

"Three minutes." as he hit the down button on the ramp, He watched as they broke the chem sticks and attached them to the gear.

The numbing cold rushed in to meet the loaded down and dimly lit soldiers.

"Two minutes.", the Loadmaster called out.

"One minute.", he yelled, he noticed that they all turned and waved to him as if saying farewell old friend.

"GO GO GO.", he yelled through is mask as the light turned green and the eleven calmly walked off into the blackness.

_'How can they do that?',_ he mused as he raised the ramp back up.

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Alright guys 3rd squad is already on the ground and scouting around a bit. They found quite a few fortifications which they marked for us with radio transponders. The Apaches will go in right after the GJ guys. Make sure you hit them hard and make sure the AH-64's know who you are so make sure they identify you before they shoot. The GJ people will be on the ground about 2 hours after you. They will not come in quietly so that's when the fun should start.", Captain Grant told his men.

Waiting for questions and getting none he continued, "Major Jackson is going along as well as myself. I will act as liaison with the Global Justice people. Lt Booth is in nominal charge of this operation. As you know he is taking over the Company after the operation. Lt Wallace is relieving him and he will be on hand to watch how we do business. You will treat him the same way you treat Lt Booth...that is with respect. He is a good man, so let's help him get his feet wet with a good operation. If there are no questions let's LOAD UP.", he yelled at the last.

"YES SIR.", they replied as they stood almost as one man.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"You know the score, we have friends helping us. So let's not get jumpy and shoot any of them. You have been trained to the best level that we can. Trust in your training and leaders. Remember Agents Du and Mankey are the heads of this strike, I will be on site to observe, but they are in charge. Let's make this mission a success.", Dr. Director told her agents with confidence." _'It should be alright, we have the new vests and helmets, so there's a good chance that we won't lose anyone.', _she mused as she watched them load onto the hover jets in the hanger.

_Central American Jungle:_

Ron looked at his watch. _'OK in about thirty minutes the rest of the platoon is gonna hit the silk. Buttons and Wilson are there with the ultraviolet transponder. As soon as they see them they're heading back. It's going to be tight, but we'll be fine. As long as the GJ people stay out of the minefields they should be OK too. We just gotta stay undercover, just in case.', _he fretted as he placed a mine in one of the trenches. He armed it and covered it with a thin layer of dirt, _'It won't go off unless I push three buttons.' _Ron watched several of his men leaving presents in case they needed them.

An hour later a call came through Ron's headset, "Red Dog 32 Delta, this is Red Dog 32 Leader. You copy?"

"Red Dog 32 Leader this is Delta. Look for homing device on 468 mega hertz, and watch for ultraviolet strobe, follow the strobes into the area. We have many armed facing us. We are in with them. We will pounce after the attack starts.", Ron whispered on his radio headset.

The rest of the Ranger platoon slipped into position about fifteen minutes before the telltale sound of hover jets could be heard. As he heard the noise Ron began to see the drug cartel's 'hard men' come out of their hiding places. Sergeant Loosee'/Stoppable whispered over his radio, "Get ready."

As the Global Justice troopers hit the ground it was oddly quiet. They split up into two groups and entered the large compound from the east and the north. Suddenly they were enveloped in automatic rifle and machine gun fire and three members went down. Mankey's people were driven south and Du's Agents were driven west under the intense fire. "Don't fall back anymore!", Sergeant Loosee' yelled on his radio, "You're being pushed into a minefield!" as he and his squad got around behind the group that was trying to pin down Du's men.

"Ron?", Agent Mankey asked, surprised as she recognized his voice over the din.

"Hit em now!", Sergeant Loosee' yelled to his squad mates as he set off the mines before he got up and charged the hard men and opened up with his M4A1 assault rifle. The six explosions took out half of the defenders. As all eleven began firing into the defenders they began to break and run from the charging Rangers.

--

AH-64 Apaches hit six hardened bunkers in two minutes after the firing began with Maverick Missiles. A volley of Zuni Rockets took out several trenches of the drug cartel's security forces scattering some to their back up positions.

--

"Global Justice people stay where you are. One group is in a mine field. We will take away the grazing fire....Get down NOW!", he yelled over the radio.

Kim, seeing the other group under tremendous and heavy fire raced towards her beleaguered comrades. Rounds were finding their way close to her and some of those that were brave enough to follow her through the hail of fire.

Seeing Agent Mankey closing with his group Du told his people to stay where they were for the moment as he and a couple met her and her small group. Kim's eyes went wide as she saw one agent hit a trip wire. She did the only thing that she knew how and after years of gymnastics and cheer leading she began her tumbling run towards the mystified agents. Agent Mankey knocked three other agents down as the 'Bouncing Betty' land mine popped up and went off. Unfortunately for Agent Mankey, her feet where in the air as the anti-personnel mine went off, taking over three inches of her hamstring on her left leg with it as it went bang.

_'Ahhhh! My leg! My leg!....Ronnie! Ronnie, where are you? My leg!', _she thought as her vision misted over with the burning pain as she hit the ground hard.

Will Du and his agents weren't completely unscathed as several more land mines went off, triggered by the defenders.

Sergeant Loosee' had his men charge the defenders that were setting off more mines. These were taking a toll on the Global Justice Agents. "Global Justice people stay down! Stay down, we'll stop the mines!", he called to them as he grunted in pain._ 'Kim?',_ he asked to himself.

"Rooon.", Agent Mankey gasped again in her fog._ 'That's his voice, he's here, master says kill him, must obey, I...we must obey. I must.', _she shuddered and cringed.

_'No don't not Ronnie, not him. He's supposed to be safe. He belongs to me. I love him.',_ she began to cry.

_'We must Master has ordered it. We must obey. It is the only way we can be free.', _Kim argued with herself.

Seeing that her night vision glasses were damaged, she reached around and found a pair that still worked. _'Must find him, must kill him with any weapon....must.',_ she grimaced with the pain driven by the order she had been given years before.

--

"Kim?", Sergeant Loosee' grunted in agony. '_She's here? It's not safe. I gotta stop it, she's been hurt. I gotta stop them.'_

--

_'Where is he.. Where is he?....There he is...That's him. That's how he began to move in our senior year.'_, she watched the familiar silhouette with a green glow around it move towards another trench that was filled with bad guys she watched as he reloaded his weapon and continued to fire at the bad men seeing their return fire too. She groped around until she found a familiar touch, still gazing at the form. She pulled it to her face and activated the special targeting sight. With tears in her eyes she aimed at the moving figure as he aimed his rifle at those who were aiming at her._ 'No not a gut shot, he doesn't deserve that, not that agony...Only a head shot...At least it will be over quickly for him.', _she thought sadly as she adjusted the aim.

Holding and pushing the selector switch she felt it ready to engage her target. Kim took a breath just like she had been instructed and let it out slowly as she squeezed the trigger. Agent Kimberly Mankey was surprised as the recoil once, twice, three times pounded into her shoulder. She could see the figure in the sight drop. _'I did it, I killed him. Now Josh is free, my family and friends are safe. The Master has his honor back. Now what am I?....A murderess? I'm sorry Ronnie. Please forgive me. I'm sorry.',_ she thought sadly as the darkness encased her.

--

"Cease Fire, Cease Fire Global Justice...You are engaging United States Army Rangers. Red Dog Prime, Red Dog 32 Leader we have casualties. Red Dog 32 Delta is down, copy? This is Red Dog 32 Delta One. I am assuming command. We are chasing the bad guys and bounding. Bring the rest of Red Dog to map points Mary Utah 9320, we will drive the druggies that way. Do you copy Red Dog Prime?", Corporal Yates barked over his radio.

"Who's down?", Grant yelled through the gun fire in shock.

"Sergeant Stop.....Correction, correction Sergeant Loosee', repeat Sergeant Loosee' is down. We do not have a man to spare, we're leaving him.", Yates replied as he moved his men as he had practiced.

---

"_What have I done? I murdered the only man I ever loved. Maybe the only man who ever loved me. Maybe they will strap me to the gurney for my sins. I hope it's painful. I hope they screw up and botch the thing so that it takes forever to finish me.", _Kim's unconscious mind accused her of the action she had just taken.

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Master Sensei was walking back to his private mediation garden when he stopped and held his breath._ 'Kim-san?', _he asked himself in sudden fear.

A few moments later he fell to his knees._ 'No, not that.', _his mind reeled as he noticed students running up to him.

* * *

Well did everyone make it through? Nobody wants to follow Ron to the great beyond? Well now that we have this out of the way. It's time to go on with the story. How is Kim going to deal with this. Will Josh and the Master release her and take the threat away against Kim's family and friends? Will Mr. F pine for that head that he coveted?

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

And Bruce we'll see ya later bud it was good knowin you . Save me some for when my time comes

ST-103

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: Joe Stoppinghem, yeah that kind of stuff happens when you get in a fire fight and are bent on killing the other guys before they can do that to you. Can GJ recover him? Heck do they know he's even there?**

**Waveform, yes this is the infamous hamstring injury. And it will haunt Kim for years. Will she be affected by offing the guy she was expecting to marry a few years before....I guess you could say that. How would Ron know who shot him? As for Kim she is fighting and trying.**

**Screaming Phoenix, yeah the fog might be lifting a bit. Remember what I said about a light at the end of the tunnel? And remember 20 chapters to go. Good got a vote for the Sake Sisters. As for reverberating...Yeah a few years anyway.**

**CB73, thanks man. I aims to please.**

**Daccu65, yeah I know about the prequel. Remind me the next time I have a hangover to think the whole ARC out first. One thing though, at least Screaming Phoenix isn't looking for my house with a cross and some gasoline and matches.**

**Eckles, it will start to unravel in more ways than one...Well it already has a bit. BUT it gets even better. I heard CajunBear now has Q. Hector Snobblestone autographed Louisville Sluggers for the express making Ron see reason. As for working for GJ, I doubt if Ron wants to do that. He liked where he was. And the Army has it's own reasons for NOT going after GJ Agents. I mean how could they **_**prove **_**that Kim knew it was him? It's nighttime and they're using night vision goggles.**

**Brand L, want to see if my straight jacket fits you? Yeah it's frustrating, be patient, relax. I know I should have sent paper bags to you guys. For me a stiff drink helps, though I do not advise it. Strong drink is the Devil's handiwork. So, if you're not old enough I advise meditating. Think about calming things like a mountain stream you know.**

**Shrike176, Well it would look really bad for Josh to give Kim divorce papers on her sick bed wouldn't it. Sort of thing a politician would do.**

**Utcyborg, we might find out if Ron's dead or not. As for being easy to kill him, remember mind control, emotion control and hypnotized. If Kim unwinds she might snap. If she doesn't unwind who knows what will happen.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter. I do have some other projects both in and out of this ARC that are in progess. All the chapters of 'SL' are finished. So there's a real good chance that I won't change it....And I DO mean won't.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Anyway as most of you know already Kim is wounded with a bunch of the hamstring on her left leg gone. During the din of battle she shoots Stoppable. His men still engaged have to leave him.**

**Is this the end of Ron Stoppable/Loosee'? What happens to Kimberly Mankey now? Will she be able to tell everyone what happened. Will Mr F release her from this enslavement? What will happen then?**

**A couple of guys mentioned that I only have two chapters left. I assure you this will take a lot more than two chapters. I can't condense all this stuff that much.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 20

_Drug Plant in Central America:_

"Come on let me get that bandage on her. If Agent Mankey bleeds out Dr. Director is going to be really mad. Where is _that_ medic?", Will Du growled at his comrades as he felt over Kimberly Mankey's body trying to find all the wounds with what light he had.

--

"OK I got the bleeding stopped, I think. I know they're real busy right now, but get a medic over here ASAP. Agent Mankey has lost a lot of blood. And I need more light. I have to make sure that she isn't bleeding anywhere else.", Agent Will Du ordered. He tried to cradle her head. _'She saved my and a couple of other guy's bacon tonight. I wonder what that commotion on the radio was a while ago, there was a lot of yelling. Doesn't seem like an awful lot of action going on right now. I wonder what happened?'_

--

Dr. Director asked Captain Grant as they toured the recent battle site in the lightening morning, , "Do you know what happened sir?"

"Ma'am it looks like the squad that I had infiltrate last night got in among the drug guys. They knew about the mine field and tried to keep your people out of it. This could have resulted in a lot more of your people wounded if they hadn't been here in my opinion. My men got in behind them and attacked from the rear. This caused the bad guys to break and run.", he replied as he watched the medics helping the injured Global Justice Agents with an nod of approval. .

They walked among the downed GJ Agents when Betty noticed Agent Du working very hard on a form laying in a pool of blood. He had taken the person's helmet off and was holding her head in his lap. "She saved my life Dr. Director, I owe her my life. One of my men hit a trip wire on a landmine, she somersaulted to get to us. She knocked us down just before the mine went off. Agent Mankey is hurt pretty bad ma'am. There's a hole in her leg the size of my fist. We had a few wounded badly and three dead. It could have been a lot worse ma'am if Agent Mankey hadn't got to us before the mines went off. The Rangers kept the druggies busy. If they hadn't hit them form the side several times like they did, I would be dead instead of holding the former Kim Possible.", he told her as he tearfully wiped the smudges off the face of the former teen hero.

--

A medic quickly ran up will the debriefing was going on and cleaned off the Senior Agent's arm and inserted a needle so that she could get much needed plasma. "Hold this bag above her.", he instructed while checking her out and giving her a shot for pain, "She'll live. Listen I have a lot of other guys down, keep her comfortable." Looking at her he smiled and headed off to check on some of his other patients.

--

"I know Will, that new body armor helped a lot. Captain Grant's men helped even more. If he hadn't gotten that squad of men inside this compound last night we would have had a lot more casualties. Where are the rest of you men now Captain?", the head of Global Justice asked.

"The platoon has gotten the goons caught between a rock and a hard place. They have lost about sixty five percent of their forces. The AH-64's and my men are finishing them off. We'll let you guys burn the drugs and the production facilities, you can explain everything to the media. We prefer to stay in the back ground. Excuse me while I look after one of my men Dr. Director.", he told her as he walked off in search of his only casualty.

"May I help you Captain?", she asked.

"No thank you ma'am. I will do this on my own. This kid came to us as an orphan. He said he had no one and the Army was his home and family. I think that a girl hurt him badly once, but he never talked about it to anyone. He always took on everyone's duty and tried to help the guys out a lot. He was a heck of a skydiver and climber. He was pretty good martial artist as well. I'm gonna miss him as are all the other chowhounds in the outfit. He was a great cook too. I mean he was only twenty-one and has a Silver Star and two Purple Hearts, I guess we can make that three now, too bad that he never got to share any of that with a girl or a family. Tough luck ain't it ma'am? He did pretty good for being so young and everything he accomplished, he had been a Ranger for only a few years, he might have been one of the best. I suppose I'll get a brick for him? It's the least I can do. Maybe a hero's grave at Arlington too.", he told the senior Global Justice Official. _'God I'm eulogizing him.',_ Grant thought savagely,_ 'All he wanted was to help people and be buried quietly.'_

"Sounds like someone who would have been a great agent in my organization Captain.", she mused aloud, "What is that about a brick?"

"We have a Ranger Memorial. We put the names of Rangers on those bricks and they're on the walk. Only a Ranger can walk on them.", he replied, "It's an honor. About Loosee' he never would have joined your organization Doctor." Captain Grant stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts to make sure that he didn't spill anything.

"Well I guess Loosee' had a run in with some of your people in the past Doctor Director. He wasn't too keen on helping till I told him what your people were facing. Then he was all for it and he made sure his squad was ready to go, just like always…Please excuse me ma'am, I DO need to attend to my soldier.", he responded as he walked off. _'So that was the young woman that Ron fell in love with. Sorry son, you're so close yet so far apart now. I'll keep your secret for you Ron. It's against my better nature, but I will do that. I'll send a letter to your family too though, they have the right. They may not know where you're buried, but they should at least know what happened to their son.'_

_---_

_'Who would have had a run in with some of my people? The only ones they went after were bad guys. Do the Rangers take criminals into their units? He was young too, only twenty-one and was an orphan. I don't remember any of our people having a problem with a orphaned teenager. Maybe I'll look into it later after I get through all the paperwork.', _Dr. Director mused._._

Dr. Director looked over the recent battle site. A lot of her people were wounded. _'Yes it could have been much worse, I'll have to make sure that Andrew gets that money to complete the upgrade of the personnel armor. If we had the the whole package the losses would have been much lower.' _She stopped for a moment to listen to the gunfire that was still raging only a couple miles away._ 'Yes we were lucky that we got through this with mostly minor injuries. I'd better send a letter of thanks to the Combined Chiefs. And a letter of condolence to that young man's family...Oh wait, he didn't have a family, did he? His family name died with him. That's so sad, he did it to protect my people too. I hope that Kimberly will be fine. I'd better make sure that she's on the next medical evacuation.'_

---

Lt Booth was unhappy, he heard over the radio that he may have lost his best soldier because he had been shot by a Global Justice Agent. _'What a way to go. I wonder what that Japanese couple will say when they find out. Well, we'll have to worry about that in a year or so. We won't be home till then, if even by then. It's going to be a long year.',_ he thought as the last of the drug cartel's thugs raised their hands in surrender.

---

_Cambridge, Massachusetts:_

"But Justine, Kimmie loves it when I hold her over my head.", Big Mike told his lovely bride and the mother of his daughter.

"Mike she's still too young for that. Even though she's nearly eighteen pounds already she's still fragile. Please be careful with the baby.", Justine Little told her sometimes dense man. _'How am I going to keep her fed with the way she eats? I'm going to have to supplement...probably with pork steaks or something.',_ she mused with a smile.

The phone took that moment to ring. Justine quickly picked it up. " Justine, Kim got wounded on a mission...bad. She's headed for Middleton General. She might end up losing her leg, she probably won't, but you never know.", Wade Load told her, "Let the others on the calling tree know I've got a lot more calls to make."

"Thanks Wade, if you see Kim tell her that we're hoping the best for her. That's from all of us including her namesake.", she replied as she mentally prepared how to tell Felix and Monique.

After a few moments she calmed herself and called the African-American beauty. "Monique, pick up, it's about Kim.", Justine said after the third message.

"Kim? What's wrong with my girl?", Monique answered breathlessly over the phone.

"Wade Load called, Kim got wounded, maybe bad. I'll call when I know more, OK classmate? I have a few other calls to make.", as Justine was ready to hang up.

"Thanks Justine keep me informed...remember that you owe me a picture of the squirt.", Monique replied.

"You mean Kimmie? God is she huge! It has to be Mike's genes. I'm almost scared to have another one, but we will...And I hope it's a boy so that we can name him Ronald Dean.", Mrs. Little laughed.

"OK take care Justine, tell Big Mike he owes me a hug and give the baby a kiss from Auntie Mo.", Monique told her.

Justine told her thanks and hung up looking at the next name on the list.

---

_Upperton University:_

Tara answered the apartment phone. "Wade, how nice to hear from you. Have you found anything out yet?", she asked young genius.

"Listen, sit down Tara, and take a deep breath. Kim got hurt on a mission. She's hurt pretty bad and lost a lot of blood. Dr Director is calling her parents and husband right now to let them know more. She'll be brought into Middleton General sometime today. It's a pretty long flight from where the action took place. The doctors wanted her here instead of a GJ facility because of the severity of her injuries and the closeness to Upperton and Middleton. She is going to need lots of support. As far as I know they haven't found Josh yet. He isn't answering his phone and Betty is fuming. I have to make a few more phone calls. Let Bonnie know for me OK?", Wade explained.

"OK Wade thanks for letting us know, I'll make sure that everyone is included. We'll try to get in to see her on Sunday. We might get in Saturday night though because of the game earlier in the day.", Tara informed him.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

James had just hung up the phone. "Honey we'd better call Slim, Nana and the boys. They'll hear about it eventually. After that we'd better get some sleep, that aircraft is still three hours away and I have a feeling that it's going to be a long time before we get any meaningful rest. I already set the phone to go through Kim's old web site. For some reason somebody keeps paying the user fees so Wade keeps the webmaster role going.", he told his Doctor/wife.

"OK honey, I'll call my Mom and Dad too. I'm going to call Dean and Barb as well, I hope this doesn't freak them out. You know how they reacted to what Kimberly told us. I'm just not sure how they're going to take this.", Anne replied.

_Aboard a Global Justice hoverjet:_

She came out of the darkness. The light assaulted her eyes making her wince. A doctor looked at her. "Agent Mankey you have been wounded and we have deadened the area. You are under a lot of pain meds right now and you've lost a lot of blood through the main wound in your leg." he told her.

Her mouth was dry and hoarse, "I killed him."

"Killed who, Agent Mankey?", he asked wondering what was bothering her.

"Ronald Stoppable. I killed him, I murdered him. I shot him in the head. I saw him go down.", she replied simply.

"Who?", he asked not knowing the name. _'Is he a bad guy or some type of villain?',_ he wondered,_ 'I'll play it back later for Dr. Director.'_

"Ronald Stoppable, I shot him. He's dead. I did it.", she replied dully.

"He must have deserved it then Agent Mankey. You did a good job. Congratulations, now get some rest.", he told her as he increased the drip into her IV.

"He didn...", she tried to tell the doctor after he turned away.

Kimberly Mankey drifted back off into the darkness again.

"_We killed him, after everything that he did for the world and for us. How do we live it down?...We can't, but Master will free us....Yes free, we can try to and kill ourselves... Monique and Mom and Dad will be free now. Josh can find himself a real wife...Not me...Not one who kills her lover...Someone help me....Please....Mom....Dad...Please.", _her mind screamed at her until she lost all knowledge of anything that passed in her head..

---

_Central America:_

Major Jackson caught up with the soon-to-be Major Grant. "John where are you going?", the Battalion S-2 asked his friend.

"To find and honor my trooper sir. It's the least I can do for him.", he raised his voice as another Global Justice hover jet took off. "I never thought that he would be taken out by friendly fire though. I thought he was too good for that.", he replied as he continued to search.

"You know over the years we've had a number of guys taken out that way, not to mention in training either.", Jackson told him, "You know better than anyone else John that we train like we fight."

They finally found him, laying next to a blue sword. He was laid in a contorted way. "You know if ya didn't know better, you'd swear he was asleep. I mean look he hasn't even lost color yet and his skin is still wet.... as warm as it was you'd think it would've dried by now. Hey hold on a sec.", John Grant muttered as he glanced at the softly glowing blue katana, "Look at this, where's the wounds? Come on Major let's roll him over. They didn't have time to really check him out during the fire fight maybe we'll get lucky for once."

They did. And roughly too. As Sergeant Loosee' ended up on his back he let out a soft groan.

"Not too many guys groan after being dead a couple of hours Captain. Let's take a better look.", Jackson told him kneeling down beside the downed NCO.

They checked him out better. "What the hell? How did he do that?", Grant asked fingering a bloody line that ran from one side of his head to the back of his head and around the other side.

"Hey Sergeant, you alive?", Grant asked.

They got another groan in response.

"OK, lets not tell the GJ people. If he makes it then we have no casualties. That ought to screw em up a bit since all the radio traffic for a minute or so was about him being down.", Jackson offered.

"Well he _is _down, and mostly of out of it, we have to stash his toy while he comes to his senses before one of those lunkheads find it. Boy if he makes it is there going to be a party John and I'm buying.", Grant replied, "Hell I have a better idea _he _can buy."

"Let's use our secure freq to call in to his platoon and when they're done let's make the final goodbyes and get the hell out of Dodge before one of those clowns figures out who he really is.", Jackson ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll get it rolling sir.", Captain Grant responded.

--

Lt Booth looked at the now recovering NCO who was holding his head, "You going to be OK Sergeant?"

"Mannn is this gonna hurt sirs.", he looked at three Lt Booths as he fingered his _'Dog_ _Tags' _that Major Jackson had reattached around his neck earlier.

The medic told them that he was concussed and should be fine, but should also be kept awake for a day or two to make sure. An hour later they all began to move off to a more secluded open area to await their pick up via helicopter. A couple of his squad mates were helping the dizzy Sergeant out of the recent battle zone.

"You want some pain meds Stoppable.", the Ranger medic asked in a low voice.

"No, but it would be nice if there wasn't two of you cause I'm not sure which one to pay attention to.", the confused young Sergeant replied, "Hell if there were two of each of us we could kick anyone's butt."

"Like we need two Wilsons.", Yates laughed.

"Hey Sarge are yer brains gonna ooze out now? That would be pretty gross, though I bet the pictures would sell on the internet...Hey that's an idea. We can pay for our next party by posting pay-for-view pics of the Sarge's brains oozing outta his head.", PFC Wilson began to plan out loud.

"You want to stay a PFC until you're ninety Wilson?", Lt Booth asked.

"Uh...NO sir. I would like to make specialist before I retire sir.", he replied.

"Then lay off the brain oozing jokes for a while.", Booth growled.

"Yes Sir, understood Sir...You won't hear anything more about oozing brains for ....."

"Two or three minutes.", Corporal Yates laughed as did all the others.

It didn't help Ron's blinding headache though.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

Everyone stood back as the large vertical transport jet landed with a loud whining noise on the helicopter pad outside of the hospital emergency room. Four Global Justice Medics helped the hospital staff unload the ten wounded that where brought to this facility.

Dr. Anne Possible waited for the litters to be brought inside before she assigned her teams to the wounded. _'We have ten cases here including Kimberly. So far most look like we'll just be checking for foreign matter in the wounds and sewing them up. Then watching them to make sure there's no infection. I'll let Dr. Howle take care of all that. He's a former Dust Off Medic. So he's used to high velocity metal hitting soft tissue. Those couldn't be in better hands. I'll let Dr. Hebert (Pronounced A-Bear since he's a Cajun and proud of it) take take of Kim, it's going to be a while for her recovery.', _she thought worriedly as she made her rounds of the wounded Global Justice Agents.

_--_

Anne was looking at the reports in her office. _'Dr. Howle is a fast cutter. There is no doubt in my mind about that now. I saw what he did to that turkey last Thanksgiving. If I'm not careful I might lose his services. I guess the head of the hospital had better give him a pay increase before he makes good on his threat to become a truck driver instead of staying in the profession.',_ she mused with a smile realizing all the agents he had worked on in the last ten hours._ 'They're prepping Kimmie right now, I'm going to let Dr. Hebert run the operation, but I have to at least watch. I hope I don't make him nervous. I'll let him know just in case. I'd better get moving.',_ she thought as she looked at her watch.

--

"Dr. Hebert, thank you for letting me assist you while you operate on Kimberly. I hope I don't make you nervous.", she told the fifty plus year old surgeon.

"The pleasure's mine Anne. I know from the past that you try to stay close when Kimberly's on the table and even when Ronald was as well when they worked together. Having another competent surgeon helping me is _not _going to hurt my ego one bit. There's one thing that troubles me however...Before when we were prepping your daughter...Well she seemed a little out of it. I hope it was the drugs Anne, but I'm not sure at this point what we are dealing with in her mind. She mentioned something about killing Ron Stoppable...I DO know who he is and was to her. I saw that show that Wendy Marks put on as well. At this moment I just hope it was the drugs.", Dr. Hebert replied with his Cajun accent.

"Thank you Doctor Hebert. They were quite close a few years ago, but no one has had any word about Ronald in over three years. With Kimberly's marriage situation, I'm not sure of what's going through her mind either. I suppose we'll just have to wait until she comes out of the operation. Both you and I looked a my daughter when she came in. Is she going to lose her leg in your opinion?", Anne asked.

"No she won't lose the leg unless there's complications with infection. We've been pumping massive doses of antibiotics into Kimberly for hours now while we waited for her to stabilize. We need to operate soon now that she has. Kim is going to lose a large portion of her left hamstring Anne. I'm sorry, but I can't repair something that just isn't there. Even I have to have something to work on. Right now I think we can fuse what's left together. But she isn't going to be the same young woman that everyone is used to. At best she is going to have a severe limp for a long time until we find a way to bio-engineer her muscles and tendons that are so torn up.", he informed her.

"I understand Doctor, we'll make do with what we have. Earlier Dr. Director got a hold of her husband. They caught him in a compromising situation with two young ladies. He will be here by the time Kimberly is in recovery. I think you should talk to him. If I had to in my current mind set he'd be on the table for a total frontal lobotomy before he could make it to the restroom.", Dr. Possible informed the other surgeon.

"I understand Anne. You know I could maybe find out if he wanted to be a tissue donor to his wife. As I see the situation he might just be willing...I can see he is totally devoted to her as Ronald Stoppable once was.", Dr. Hebert growled at the thought of a husband cheating on his wife that way.

"No Doctor, from what Kimberly told James and I earlier she is about to end her marriage to the artist. So if she does, I do not want part of him inside of her.", Anne stated firmly.

The doors opened to the prep room where the surgeons were gowning up and Susan, one of the scrub nurses, told them, "Kim's ready doctors, good luck."

---

_A small covert landing strip in Central America:_

The C-17 was just spooling up after loading up the squad and their equipment. They buckled in to begin the long flight overseas.

Ron was still holding his head when he hear a familiar voice, "YOU PEOPLE AGAIN? What do you think we are a taxi service?" "At least most of you aren't bleeding this time.", she yelled.

"Oh my head.", Sergeant Stoppable groaned. "Ma'am could you please keep it down a bit?", he asked as she stomped up.

"What's wrong with this loser?", Lis asked sharply.

Captain Grant replied, "He got shot in the head."

"If he got shot in the head, then how come he's talking. He should be starting to stink by now.", she told the Captain.

"He was lucky ma'am.", Grant replied.

"That's not luck, that's a lousy marksman.", she laughed at the Sergeant that was holding his head groaning, "If I had shot you, you wouldn't be complaining right now you ignorant ground pounder."

Ron looked up at the beautiful and dangerous blond woman, "Thanks ma'am. Wow I sorta remember you, it's a lot better seeing two of you though this time. Are we going to have to GI this bus again?"

"You guys did a _fair _job the last time and you haven't messed it up this time so far. So no, and _MY AIRPLANE is not a BUS_ you freak of nature.", Lis roared making Sergeant Stoppable cover his ears in agony.

---

_Transcontinental Flight 1587:_

Josh looked at his watch. _'Well I'll be home in a little while. I better make sure that Kim's still under her __meds__ if she missed any doses I don't know what we can do. Maybe the Master has some ideas. I better check on her first.'_, he thought worriedly.

--

Josh entered the softly lit room to see his wife laying under the sheets. "Kim can you hear me?", he asked pouring some water into her cup.

Anne entered the room at that point. "Josh what are you doing?", she asked.

"I was going to make sure she had her BC pill Anne.", he replied.

"No you're not. Kimberly may not be able to keep anything down for a while. So no water until we're sure she isn't going to puke it right back up. Her doctor doesn't want any other medicine in her system right now other that what we have proscribed today at this hospital.", Anne lied to her son-in-law.

"But Anne, she needs this...I mean. She's supposed to have it because of what it will do to her system without her taking it....Her doctor told her so.", he replied

"Who's her doctor now Josh? Let me know and I will call her and let her know the situation. I'm sure that she will understand.", Anne replied.

"But it's just a pill Anne...OK, I get the message.", he told her as he got up to leave, "What are these then, if she can't take drugs DOCTOR?"

"Those are IVS_ Mr. _Mankey, they are to keep her nourished and hydrated, they also have the drugs that we have authorized for her to have Josh. You should know this, I didn't take you for being stupid.", Anne growled at him.

--

Josh Mankey dialed the number on his phone. "Master we have a problem. Kim has been hurt and is in the hospital. Her mother will not allow me to give her the dose that she needs everyday. I don't know how long it's been since she's taken a pill. If we don't fix this then it might blow our cover.", he told the Master who was looking at his money.

"I will take care of this servant. Unless you hear from me, don't try to force the drug on your spouse until further notice. I will make a phone call.", Mr. F told the shaking young man.

--

Later that night a happy, tubby, dark haired nurse walked into the Global Justice Agent's darkened room. She added another bag to the IV tree and inserted the needle into the main line and reset the drip and then patted the sleeping woman on her head before she left.

A small flashing LED watched the episode with no emotion, just doing it's job recording the scene.

--

Kim finally opened her eyes a couple days later. Doctors Possible and Hebert were there to see her. "Momma, what happened?", she asked through the fog as she became aware of her surroundings.

"You were wounded in some Global Justice action a few days ago honey. Two days ago Dr. Hebert put you back together. You have a lot of friends who have been in to see you.", her mother replied.

"I sorta remember the fighting and something else, but I'm not sure what. What's wrong with me Dr. Hebert?", Kim asked.

"Kim you have lost a lot of your hamstring muscles and tendons due to shrapnel impact to your left leg. We had to shorten it up a lot and it's going to take a long time for it to heal right, that is if it ever does. You will at least have a permanent limp because we had to shorten the hammie up that much. I'm sorry Mrs. Mankey, but it's the best I could do for right now.", he explained.

"Thank you Dr. Hebert for trying. I guess I'll have to make do of the sitch. It might make it harder to go out in the field. I wonder if Dr. Director is going to fire me?", Kim wondered out loud.

"No honey, she won't fire you. We already talked and she knows what happened.", Anne replied.

"She's not mad?", Kim asked.

"No she's not, she told us what you did to save those other agents. She assured us that you have a position inside Global Justice as long as you want it. So relax for now. Josh was in the yesterday. I think he'll be in later today." Anne informed her daughter.

"Oh Josh was here? How did he take the news. I mean I might not be his trophy wife anymore.", Kim continued to ask questions.

"He was more worried about you taking your BC pill for some reason. We pulled you off for a while Kimmie until you healed. It's not like you're going to want to...You know for a while anyway.", Anne responded.

"Like we ever needed it for _that._", Kim slipped, "Listen Mom, if Josh comes in to see me, we need to talk...You know in private...Husband and wife stuff.", Kim informed her mother.

"OK Kimmie close your eyes. I'll wake you when he shows up then.", Anne let her daughter go back to sleep.

--

"OK Dr. Hebert what did you make of all that?", Anne asked.

"She's holding something back. That and the video from the other night. Your daughter should have been awake yesterday. I wonder who the that nurse was, I never saw her before. At least we are analyzing the sample from the unauthorized bag on her tree. Global Justice may not be happy with this Anne, we better send a copy of the tape to them.", he replied.

---

Josh entered the room again. "Kimberly?", he asked.

"Josh?", she replied.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?", he queried.

"Not bad now, but you have to deliver a message to the Master.", she said softly so that anyone walking by the door couldn't hear.

"What is it?", he wanted to know now.

"I shot Ron Stoppable during the fire fight.", she replied simply.

"You WHAT?", he asked in shock and joy forgetting to keep his voice lowered..

"Yeah, I heard his voice over the radio, it's pretty hard to miss and after I got wounded I saw him through my night vision. I could tell it was him. I mean how can you know someone for all those years and have sex with him and not know how he moves? Anyway, I got a clean shot and he went down. I might have hit him three times.", Kim explained, "Hitting him once should have killed him."

"I have to tell the Master, Kim. Did you confirm the kill, Mr. F wanted his head you know.", he replied with a big smile.

Josh laughed and clapped his hands. _'The loser is dead and gone, I'm free.', _he mused happily. "Remember you still have to take your pill anyway. Make sure you take it.", Josh ordered but with an over large smirk on his face.

"I was injured and losing blood Josh, I couldn't even crawl over there. I was losing too much blood I was unable to do anything else. I do seemed to remember waking up on the airplane that evacuated me home.", she explained as she took the pill from her husband and accepted a small cup of water.

"I will tell the Master Kim, we might be free now.", he said with a big smile as he hugged his wife. As he left he felt like clicking his heels together. _'Free at last, no more sneaking around.', _he laughed to himself silently.

Silently Kim Mankey took her pill as ordered._ 'At least one of us is happy. Well two anyway. They can all go on their own ways now. What have I left?', _she worried.

---

"Master?", Josh asked after he dialed.

"Yes servant?", he replied.

"The mission may be over. Kim reported to me that she killed Stoppable a few days ago. She said she shot him three times, but she didn't remove his head to bring to you. She had been wounded as well.", Josh told Mr. F with glee.

"Where was she wounded servant?", Mr. F asked.

"In the leg sir.", Josh replied.

"No you fool, where was she when she was injured?", he clarified.

"Oh, from what Dr. Director told me she was wounded during a fire fight somewhere in Central America fighting a bunch of drug lords or something.", Josh caught on.

"Was the "outsider" working for the Drug People?", Mr. F asked.

"I don't know sir. Do you want me to find out?", Josh asked worried now.

"No it doesn't make any difference. I will investigate myself. Do not bring this up around the Global Justice people, it might make them curious about you. We don't want that right now. Let them give you the information at their own pace. With any luck you will have me out of your hair soon. Goodbye for now servant.", the Master said with a chuckle in his voice.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load was watching the tape that Dr. Possible sent over. _'I know that body from somewhere. But where?',_ he worried. He dialed the phone to the Director's Office. Hearing Will Du's voice Wade asked, "Is Dr. Director in Will, we have a problem. And I need another set of eyes to help me figure this out."

"Can I help Wade?", Will asked wanting to help, "Betty's out to the Hospital, some of our Agents are being sent home today and she's there to see if they need any help getting home."

"Yeah you can Will, but see if you can bring in a copy of all Kim's former foes. I think we have a problem.", he warned the Senior Agent.

* * *

H guys I hope you all like the cameos. The lady on the C-17 is Lis, otherwise known as Absentiluci. Dr. Howle you all know as Spectre666 and Dr. Hebert is CajunBear73. Thanks guys.

So it looked like Ron survived after all, must have been a bit of the Ron Factor. Kim's messed up and may be crippled for life. She reported that she terminated Stoppable. To bad for Josh that the weapon she used wasn't zeroed for her. Maybe going for the head shot was just too exacting. Three torso shots should have accomplished the mission. Then Sergeant Loosee' would have died a hero.

Well now that it's over everyone can breathe again.

ST-103

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section later, I just have to make sure that they are still rated T. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Joe Stoppinghem, Eckles and Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already. Actually, Spectre just calls me on the phone or IM's me. Eckles is making me look into greater detail as to the motivation of characters...This has caused me to think. I wonder what he's going to do with the other stuff I'm getting ready to post?**

**Now for the reviews: CajunBear, which will happen first? The plot comes undone or Kim sinks into depression and madness? Nice 'hamstringing Kimmie' pun. It will unravel, but not till it goes further. **

**Eckles, Hi buddy...The question...Will Mr. F actually keep his word now? I mean he's trying to get his honor back, but is he going about it the right way? What is going to happen to KM (Kim Mankey)? Will she get free and go on with her life? Will she go insane and try to kill herself being unable to cope with killing the love of her life? Now since the Army doesn't want a lot of people running around seeing who is killing bad guys for them. I think they'll let this little misadventure slide away. Because if GJ is accused of a 'friendly fire' killing or wounding I would expect they would want to interview the Rangers that were present. With Wade investigating just how long do you think it would take for him to put two and two together? So I think Ron and the Army will just let this one go. Also, no one in the Army and few in GJ know who fired the shots. And as I stated before, if the rifle was on select fire as at least one model of M-16 is there is a three shot burst. Does Betty figure out from the comments that Grant made who this young man is? She has a lot on her mind right now. Trust me more will come later.**

**Shrike176, head shots are tricky at night, on select fire and at 100 meters or more. Why did Kim take it? She didn't want Ron to suffer. However, being hit in the chest by a three round burst should have done the same thing.**

**Daccu65, yes Mr. F's control is starting to slip. People are finding clues. But all this takes time. This still takes months. Yeah it will be interesting how it ties in, but I learned my lesson about prequels..**

**Joe Stoppinghem, yup no body no foul. Amy Hall will get hers, but ya gotta be patient. That's at least 150,000 words away.**

**Waveform, have you been hacking my computer again? Yeah Kim's down. Don't count on here for field missions. However that wasn't her primary job in GJ. As for Ron knowing who pulled the trigger...Does he care? Josh being free? Maybe, maybe not, the reason this whole thing started was because some jerk couldn't take responsibility for his own dishonor. That same guy is controlling Kim and Josh. Don't worry about Josh. I have something **_**special**_** for him. As for who the nurse is...Well I think that is either obvious or it is going to be answered very soon.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in, oh and don't forget about two dump truck loads of angst.**

**OK we got the infamous hamstring injury out of the way here. This will bother Kim for a long time. What happens over the course of the next six months to a year is very significant to our young heroine. And it allows others to step up for her after everything that she has done for them. For Ron, OK he's not dead...yet. He still has plenty of adventures which will tax him mentally and physically. Is that hero's grave drawing him closer?**

**Let's get some action going here. For those that want some Josh action, I got you some. And it looks like Ron is going out on a dangerous mission, well it starts out easy enough.**

**Oh since we don't make money at this CB73 is leasing concession stands for baseball bats and tar and feathers, I still have the rails under my control.**

**Let's have some fun.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 21

_Fire Base Tango Black:_

3rd Squad had just returned from the three day patrol. _'They're firing on all cylinders again now that their leader is back in top form. It had been three months and it had taken him two weeks to get his head wired right again.',_ Captain Booth mused, _'Not all near death experiences come to a good end like it did for Stoppable. His men had to carry him for a few days, but he's fine now. And his squad is tearing up the bad guys.'_

"Lt. Wallace can I have a moment of you time?", Booth asked the man who replaced him.

"Yes Sir, what can I do for you?", Wallace replied.

"How's 2nd Platoon doing in your opinion?", Booth queried the younger officer.

"Sir your old platoon is hell on wheels, or off wheels for that matter. 3rd Squad's leader might be the best Ranger I ever met. I watched him make even ordinary riflemen take command of that unit sir. He's making all of his men into leaders. They're going to get me promoted just like they did you sir.", Wallace replied.

"You mean if you survive getting past those guys, they look for trouble. OK, now I've got this mission that Grant wanted done and he thinks that we should give your guys a day or two of rest before we turn them loose. I want your ideas Kenny.", Booth replied.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load and Will Du were still tracking the elusive fat woman that had planted another drug into Agent Mankey's IV tree three months previously. "She slipped us again Mr. Load. I thought we had her for sure this time. Somebody _has _to be helping her out. I think it's time to call in a few of the former villains. They owe us some favors for not prosecuting them. Let's see if they have any ideas where she may have gone.", Deputy Director and Senior Agent Du suggested.

"I agree Agent Du. Dr. Possible and Dr. Hebert (again for all of you non-Cajuns out there, it's pronounced 'A-bear'…) caught the drug that was being administered to Agent Mankey. They got a real good sample, but it makes no sense. That substance, and we can't really call it a drug, doesn't seem to affect anyone but Agent Mankey. Why would that.......be.....damn I'm supposed to be a genius!....That's it! That's it.", Dr Load gasped as he began to curse himself. "Why didn't I see this before? I've been so blind!", he howled at himself as he slapped his hand on his desk.

"What is going on Dr. Load?", Will Du asked.

"OK, how would you engineer something that only affects a select person? You know, so that it only works on the victim and no one else?", Wade asked.

"I don't know, somehow tie it in the target's DNA. But do you know how hard that would be?", he responded.

"Yes I know how hard that would be, but how many people in the world can do that and are criminals?", Wade pushed his thought.

"Maybe only a couple?", he replied.

"And how many of those have black hair and are short, fat women?", Wade continued to push.

"Amy Hall....That's DNAmy in that video? OK, I believe you. Therefore by deduction, the liquid may only affect Mrs. Mankey because it has been tied to her DNA. It's beginning to make sense.", Will Du gasped as he realized he just hit the big one.

He got on the phone, " I want an All Points Bulletin for the pickup and arrest of one Amy Hall, otherwise known as DNAmy. Heck make it world wide. I'll have the warrants made out."

"What are we to detain her for Agent Du.", came the voice on the other end.

"How about gross jaywalking, or practicing medicine without a license or even having too many pets for the zoning requirements? I don't care. I want her in our custody as soon as possible.", he replied over the phone.

"But why is she doing this Wade?", Will asked worried at the possible answers as he set the hand set back down.

"Well with her it was always just a weird thing. She didn't really want to take over the world, just make these highly unusual creatures. For the most part she was just annoying not _that_ dangerous. But you know we've been getting weird blood tests from Kim for years. If this is a long term thing then maybe the drug/DNA thing will be the thread that we've been looking for to figure out what's going on.", Wade replied.

"When does Agent Mankey go back in for her next operation?", Du asked

"Next week, that Dr. Hebert is trying some new thing on her to give Kim some more flexibility. He's made a little progress with her. They will put Kim out for a few days while the machines do their thing to flex and stretch the muscles and tendons after they add the muscle fibers. So far it looks like Kim won't be a field agent again, Will. Her body just won't be able to hack it. There was just too much damage to the leg.", he explained.

"Yeah, I told her thanks for saving me and the other guys, but a thank you doesn't really cut it, you know?", Will Du replied.

"Well I heard that her marriage might be on the ropes, I know that you've been caught being nice to her.....Are you going to give it a shot?", Wade asked

"Are you nuts? That woman has eyes for only one man and it isn't Mankey _or _Will Du. If Stoppable showed up right now she'd toss us both out and yank him into her hospital room. Then _maybe_ come out two months later.", Will replied, "We've been on missions long enough. Members of her unit have told me that sometimes when she's asleep after a bad day she says 'Ron' a lot."

"Well Will you 're not that far off, Dr Possible let me in on it. After the UN bombing thing, when Kim woke up she thought she was married to Stoppable. It took Anne a while to convince her.....Hey I just remembered, after Josh showed up she didn't have the problem." Then after the real bad one Anne wouldn't let him give Kim her BC pill. That's when Amy Hall showed up that night. Will, when Kim goes in for her operation why don't we engage in a little villainous activity ourselves?", Wade asked.

"What do you mean Dr Load?", Agent Du asked, concerned that what the genius was planning could be illegal.

"We go into Kim's apartment and take her BC pills. Then we wait until the operation is over and someone makes an appearance to put the spiked bag on her IV tree. At that point we get a sample of that too. We also get some of her DNA. Hell we have her DNA on file. I'll bet we find something that matches.", Wade explained.

"OK, but only if Betty signs off on it Dr. Load. You know she might just do that very easily since this could be a security issue here. Hey if I determine it so, I can begin collecting evidence on my own...You know for the good of the organization. Sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission.", Agent Du responded with a smile.

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The former Kimberly Anne Possible limped into the hospital to register for surgery using her cane for support. The girl behind the desk told her, "Just hold out you hand Mrs. Mankey so that you can get all these wonderful ID bracelets. We're glad to see you back here for follow-up treatment ma'am. The tech will be here in a few minutes and we'll begin getting you ready."

"Thanks for the help Mary. How are the kids?", Kim asked.

"They're good. I hope they turn out half way as good as you did.", Mary answered her.

A few moments later Kim was led to the surgery prep room to begin getting her ready for the long procedure._ 'I hope those kids turn out better than me.',_ she mused sadly.

--

Dr. Anne Possible's phone rang just as she was getting up to meet her red haired daughter. "Yes, Dr. Possible.", she spoke into the device.

"Mrs. Possible, this is Wade. Could you do us a favor?", Wade asked on the other end.

"It depends Wade, what do you need?", she asked in return.

"Well ah... we'd like Kim's keys to their apartment... I had an idea, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone.", Wade told her.

"Why don't you come over in about an hour. Kimmie will be out of it by then. Josh isn't in town for a couple of days, so he won't interfere either.", Anne replied to the super genius.

An hour later Wade met Anne Possible in her office. She was holding her daughter's purse. She dropped it and out popped the keys. "My, oh my, Dr. Load. I wonder who these belong too? I guess we should find out and get them back to their rightful owners.", she announced with a hearty laugh.

"Dr. Hebert can start the procedure without me, I'd just be in his way. Let's go Wade.", she ordered.

Wade and Anne Possible were walking out to the undercover car which already had one occupant inside. "Hey honey, where are you going?", James Possible called out to his wife, as he had planned on being on hand for his daughter's experimental operation.

"Come on honey, get in the car. We have some detective work to do here.", Anne called back to her husband.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

The four got out of the car and carefully walked up to the apartment door. Will took the keys and opened the door by reaching in after he opened the door wide enough to get his arm through. He disarmed the security device that he had made Agent Mankey install (heck he did the installation) a couple months before. After that he opened the door all the way and walked in followed by the others.

Agent Du told them softly, "We are being watched by another group right now, we leave them alone because they leave us alone. They haven't hurt Agent Mankey, so they are most likely wondering about what's going on with her as we all are. This might give them ideas too."

Anne walked towards the bathroom and swiftly found what she was looking for. She put one whole package into a plastic zippered bag and a partial package into another one. "There, now that we have what we came for we can leave, unless there are other drugs that you think we need samples of.", she told them all.

Not seeing anything they looked through a few drawers and found nothing.

Will followed them all out and re-armed the security device as he began to re-lock the door.

No one noticed that they were being watched and filmed by Oma Lentu as they left the building. She keyed the mic on her short ranged encrypted radio and spoke, "Sister, Kim-san's parents and some friends were just inside her apartment. They recovered some medications that were being taken by Kim-san."

"Do you know what they took, sister?", Tura answered.

"I do not, the camera didn't get a clear image. We will have to enhance the shot." Oma replied.

"Do what you can sister. I will be back in a short while.", Tura told her companion.

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Anne and James Possible got out of the vehicle and quickly made their way back inside.

James and Anne returned to her office to talk. "Honey, do they think they know where the drugs have been coming from?", James asked his surgeon wife.

"Yes, GJ has been watching Kimmie for a long time. They could only catch her taking her ' woman's preventive' medicine. They are going to take a different look at it now. Wade came up with an idea. I don't know if it's going to work, but we'll be able to find out soon.", she replied.

"Where are you going Anne?", he asked as he watched his wife getting up to leave.

"I'm going to scrub up and go inside to see how things are going right now. Dr. Hebert is expecting me at some point and I'd hate to disappoint him. He's been doing a great job on Kimmie, hopefully in a year she won't even need a cane to get around. He's trying to lengthen the muscles and he's had a little success. It's harder to do than it sounds, but he'll do anything to help Kimmie.", she told her husband, "Remember to put him on our Christmas Gift List, he deserves it.", she left James in her office after giving him a kiss.

---

_Jackson, Mississippi:_

"Well Sugah, how are you tonight?", the lady of the night asked the young man.

"Just great, how are you sweet thing?", Josh Mankey responded to the tease.

"Well I gots an idea.", she told him.

"What is it baby?", Josh knew the game.

"Want to party?", she asked.

"Sure.", he replied.

"Well follow me then.", she giggled.

Josh turned to do as instructed when the world went dark as he crashed on his face a moment later.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Wanda and Suzie entered the rooms that their counterparts had taken earlier in the year. "OK what did you find Oma?", Suzie asked.

"Kim-san's parents entered her place and found some drugs. We had noticed Kim-san taking these before and had looked at them also much earlier. They are standard women's drugs. Why they want them I am not sure, but one of them must have figured something out.", Tura told her friends.

"What do you think? And where is the drunk today?", Wanda asked.

"Some place in Mississippi or something. We have a team of five watching him.", Tura replied. _'After hearing about your exploits sister I wonder who is the drunk?', _Tura mused with a smile.

"Where is Kim-san right now?", Suzie wanted to know.

"She should be in her latest operation. She is making progress, but it will be a long time before she can perform a somersault again, if ever. That was a very brave thing she did for her comrades. I am very proud of her doing that and still am upset at the same time. She was where we couldn't protect her.", Wanda growled.

"She has been having nightmares sisters. Many are worse than before. When this happens, her spouse gives her another...pill. _He just gives her another pill..._ Why didn't we see this before?", Oma asked.

"Global Justice has already tested them. They didn't find anything wrong with them..."

"Until now.", Wanda interrupted Tura.

"Yes, but how? We must have Sensei talk to the mole. I cannot believe that this is all because of some pill!", Wanda growled.

"Maybe some, but it's too complex to just be the drug. I still say that your ex has something to do with this, but we haven't seen him since we danced in Lowerton.", Suzie reminded them.

"Notify Yamanouchi of our observations Tura.", Wanda ordered, "Sensei must made aware that some things are beginning to move."

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The fat woman entered the private room of the red headed former teen heroine. She quickly checked out the IV tree and added her bag to it and readjusted the drip again. The little camera again caught the bubbly obese woman. This time there was someone watching the video feed. "OK she did it. Follow her and see where she goes.", Agent Du told one of his female agents over the secure radio.

The black haired woman turned suddenly as she realized that she was being followed closely. The chase was on. The woman reached into the pocket of her scrubs and pulled out what looked like a toy as she scooted along. She tossed the toy over her shoulder and hit a button on her watch as she quickly waddled out of the building. The agent watched in horror as the whatever it was began to grow and change shape.

In a few moments what at first looked like an innocent child's toy grew to be eight feet tall and five feet wide. It had an alligator head and a buffalo body. It snapped at the GJ agent as she approached.

Agent Judy Summers took off running the other way as the Buffigator ran after her, snapping at her heels. Breathlessly Agent Summers screamed as she keyed her mic, not wanting to become the next meal for the monster that was following her very closely.

From a side hallway there was a black blur at the edge of Summer's vision as she ran by. Three times the the blur struck in as many seconds before the beast collapsed with a missing head and front legs. The blur was suddenly gone as orange blood pooled on the polished tile surface.

It took only a few moments for the dazed Agent to call in a report on what she had and what she thought she saw in the early morning hallway.

Only a minute or two later the beast was surrounded by a squad of GJ Agents, but it never moved again.

The black shape melded into the background as he had practiced many times, _'It will take some time for my blade to totally come clean from her creature. Too bad her blood wasn't mixed in as well. I must report to the team and Sensei. He must be made aware of the expanding threats to her. So that 'He' may re-claim her love.', _he thought quietly as he avoided security patrols.

---

_Jackson, Mississippi:_

"Son you was lucky here, but that wasn't the smartest thing you might have done. The street walkers in this town look for soft boys like you. Next time try one of the escort services, you'll live longer. If you need the number of any of them, just ask any uniform. They'll steer ya to the right path.", the Detective Sergeant told the artist as he filled out the report, "Now I got a word of advice for ya sonny, why don't you stay in whatever part of the country you call home and clean up yer act. Otherwise, you might not make thirty."

Josh looked himself over in the restroom at the airport, _'Well I was lucky there. Too bad they didn't finish the job. I have to get back home. Kim had her surgery and I better make sure she's still on the drugs. The Master still hasn't said anything about the loser, maybe Stoppable really is dead.', _he thought with a widening smile.

An hour later he was in the air heading for Colorado and his home. _'I hope Kim did alright in the operation, and I hope the fat woman was able to get the drugs in her too, it will make it a lot easier to control my wife....Ewww, I'll never get used to that.',_ he grimaced to himself.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei was looking over the reports. _(What was that creature again Ishio-san?),_ he asked.

_(Master it was a cross of what the Americans call a buffalo and a crocodile. A picture put on the local newspaper and we are keeping it to remind Hirotaka-san that he is a true warrior. He has gained some of the honor back that we lost when we pushed the Chosen One and his Chosen away from us. The report is that Kim-san has regained a little more flexibility. She may never be what she once was however.),_ the aide responded.

_(Have we been able to tell Stoppable-san anything about Kim-san yet?), _Sensei asked.

_(No Master, he will not take any information about his Mate. The excuse that he has used was that she is wed to another. And he must remain in the shadows as you told him years ago.), _Ishio replied.

_(THAT WAS NOT MY WORDS, my friend. But for Ron-san they might as well have been.),_ Sensei confided as he calmed down.

_(He will let no word of his wellbeing be given out to anyone, even his family, Master. He wishes to remain in the shadows fighting evil as he can. We will work on him again when he returns from his 'deployment' though that may be many months away.),_ the aide finished.

_(Please find out all you can about the drugs and the operation to Kim-san. She is under our protection, no one else will hurt her without feeling death at their door. Make sure that Stoppable-san's home and family are protected as well. Use the resources that we need to do this. And speed up the training on the advanced students. I have a bad feeling that we may need them before this is over.),_ Sensei told his friend.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Sensei said all that?", Oma asked.

"Yes he did. I thought the old guy was on the warpath before, but now I know when he's really intense. He must have been something else when he was younger.", Suzie told them.

"He was born old, he's never been wrinkle-free sisters. But you are right he is focused now and so should we.", Wanda replied.

"We always tried to protect Kim-san before. Now it is official, if some one tries to hurt Kim-san, we can sanction them, so that they cause no more trouble in the future.", Suzie growled.

---

_Fire Base Tango Black:_

"OK let's go.", Stoppable told his men as they boarded the Night Hawk Helicopters.

All their faces were cammoed up and they were ready to move. It was a black night, a good night for hunting, and that's what they were doing. A neighboring country was smuggling in arms. 3rd squad of the 2nd platoon, Company C of the 2nd Ranger Battalion was going to stop this action. They were loaded down with weapons and brought 2 sniper teams and a couple of machine guns plus grenade launchers. They had the coordinates and so did the troublemakers.

---

An hour later they set up shop. The first trucks to come up the winding dirt mountain road were clean. The squad was getting nervous. After four hours the sun was coming up and the trouble started.

They checked out a few trucks and let them pass through. One however didn't seem right and they stopped the driver.

_(What do you want?), _he yelled in his own language harshly.

_(We are going to check you. Get out.), _one who appeared to be the leader called back.

Several squad members watched as nearly half of the trucks began to turn around and head back down the pass.

_(What do you mean you are going to check out my cargo, you don't trust me?),_ the driver said in his language trying to intimidate the young men that stopped him.

Sergeant Stoppable replied, _(Do not be stupid my friend, if you are not dirty, you have nothing to worry about, however if you are dirty I will cut your heart out and forget to bury you.)_

_(You insult me and my family, for that you will die),_ he yelled as he pulled an AK-47 from under the seat.

Before he could get it all the way out he had a Marine Combat Knife at his throat, the point of which was already puncturing the skin covering his jugular._ (Now my friend, do you want to continue living or do you want to die like a pig?),_ Ron growled in the insurgent's language making sure he got the point across.

"Check this truck out completely.", Sergeant Stoppable told his men.

Other trucks we coming up the pass, but they could wait. The Rangers made sure that everyone could see what was happening to the truck and driver.

Ten minutes later the ground around them was strewn with mines, rifles, ammunition, and RPG's. They made the driver get in the front leaning rest position. That's the push-up position to all you civilians out there.

The driver was scared now, his plan to intimidate the Americans didn't work and he wasn't sure what to do. He noticed the leader of this group walking up to him again. _'I shall strike him down and run down the hill. I will have my revenge. If they kill me at lease my family will be safe.',_ he thought as the American got closer. He slowly rose complaining about his arms. When Stoppable got up next to him he struck with the knife that he had hidden in the sleeve of his robe.

Ron saw the attack coming from a mile away and waited for the move. As the truck driver began to move Ron feinted to his left and watched the insurgent bite on the move. He then switched back and caught him with a round house at the front knee tearing out his MCL, Ron drew the leg that he had just kicked with back and drove the damaged knee backwards with a sidekick making the insurgent collapse on the rocky ground in agony.

_(You know buddy, I saw that coming when you stood up. Now you can either tell us what you know willingly, or unwillingly), _Stoppable spoke to him in his own tongue while he cracked his knuckles.

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Anne watched over the small form as the machines that were attached to her left leg continued to stretch and flex the leg to its limits. _'I'm glad Kimmie's out for this. That HAS to be painful. Dr. Hebert does know what he's doing. And he's had all that input from the Sports Doctors too. Well we'll wake her up in a couple of days. Maybe by then Josh will be able to spend more than __**five minutes**__ with her. OH I despise that young man. I just can't prove he's drugging her. We'll know soon enough. We're taking her off the bag that the fat woman put her on today.', _she thought as she worried about the sleeping form.

Her phone rang. Anne looked at the number, "Hello Dear...Yes, Kimmie is still out....GJ has upped the security since that thing last night....This time they're armed to the teeth. Agent Du is sitting at her door watching everyone like a rabid attack dog, so it'll be OK to go the meeting tonight. And I especially want to meet Kimmie's namesake. I've heard she's a cute as a button...OK I'll be home by 4 O'clock, I'll see you then.", Anne shut the phone down. She sat for a few minutes just watching her lovely daughter.

Agent Will Du sat by the door._ 'She saved a lot of people's lives over the years, it's time to pay her back a little....And it'll only be just a little too. Now if that jerk will just get out of her life, and let the buf...NO, his name is Ron Stoppable, back into her life. Now that would be a fairy tale ending. Until he comes home to her, I'll try to keep her safe from now on.',_ he vowed to himself.

He smiled at the brain surgeon as she left her daughter's room. "I heard from Dr. Load that you and Mr. Dr. Possible are going to dinner with some of Agent Mankey's friends. Have a good time ma'am, I'll keep watch and protect her for you. I give you my word.", the Global Justice Deputy Director informed Anne.

"Thank you Will, we'll be back in to check on Kimmie after dinner. One thing, if Josh shows up, I want you to frisk him to make sure that he's not armed or has drugs on him or anything. He has a past of trying to have Kimmie take her 'woman's' pill even when she was recovering in the hospital. Make sure he doesn't have anything on him like that.", Anne directed.

"If he has any of that stuff ma'am I will stop him and call the local police. I'm sure Hobble would like to talk to him. Maybe I can get him locked up for a couple of days." Will replied with a smile.

"That would be so nice of you Agent Du. After all this is over maybe we can laugh about it someday.", she said with a returned smile.

_--_

_Chez Hana. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for reserving the private dining room here and for paying for our meals tonight.", Tara announced above the din.

"You're welcome dear, make yourselves at home. The room is ours for the evening in our remembrance of how Kimberly and Ronald loved the Holiday Time together. Order anything on the menu, but I highly suggest the Roast Duck. When Ronald worked here he perfected the recipe. It's now listed as one of the best dishes in several culinary magazines. We have already sent dinners to the hospital staff that is taking care of Kimberly tonight and the Global Justice Security Team protecting her. We still consider Kim to be Hanna's older sister.", Barbara told them all.

After most were settled in Justine and Mike walked in with the baby. Anne and Barbara made a beeline for the child with Hanna close behind. Barbara quickly relieved Mrs. Little of her prize and held her up to get a real good look at Kimberly Anne Possible's namesake. Anne stood by anxiously waiting for her turn as well. After a few minutes Anne did get her turn and boy did she love it. "How old is Little Kimmie?", Anne asked.

"Three months, almost.", Mike replied, like the proud father that he was.

"Wow! What have you guys been feeding this child?", Barb Stoppable asked.

"You know, the usual: steaks, eggs, chili, whole roasted chickens the normal everyday things that giants eat.", Justine laughed, "But really, she is on breast milk and I supplement with a lot of formula. We're going to start her on cereal this week while we're home."

"She's so big, how did it really feel when you had her?", Bonnie asked.

"I've tried to block that out of my mind, so please don't make me remember what felt like I was three year's in labor.", Justine laughed again.

"OK now that everyone is enjoying the children, why don't we order and get the business out of the way?", Tara implored everyone.

"Anybody see Ron Stoppable?", Tara asked. All eyes shot to Monique, she hung her head and shook it 'NO'.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. S. One of theses days we'll know something. I promise we will keep looking for him until we find _something _out.", Tara told them. No one saw Yori stiffen a bit when she mentioned Ron's name.

"OK, I guess it's back to Kim. Mrs. P, how is Kim doing?", Tara asked.

"As most of you know, Kimberly is undergoing another procedure. They have added more muscle tissue which they grew from her cells so that her body wouldn't reject them. She is under sedation for a few days as machines exercise her leg to try and strengthen it and make it more flexible. There are more personal things going on in her life, but I do not want to make them public. It's better that the information comes from her and no one else besides Josh. James and I, along with the twins, want to thank you for all the support that you have given our daughter in the past. If you can, please continue to do so. I'm afraid things might get a little rough for her in the future as she continues to recover.", Anne told all that were there.

Monique stood with tears in her eyes, "I want to thank everyone of you for being here for Kim's and Ron's families. I was a friend to both of them over the years. It broke my heart and I suppose a lot of your hearts as well when they broke up and Ron left us. It shows just what kind of people you all are. I know that this time of year was very special to Kim and Ron. A lot of you don't realize that, except for one Christmas and well there was another one...but they still spent some time together...Kim and Ron shared the holidays for thirteen years as best friends and later as boyfriend and girlfriend. I ask you all to stand up and raise you glasses to Kim and Ron, may they find each other someday....And raise a ton of kids."

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Oma Lentu was on duty for the moment, on guard to make sure that no one attempted to hurt Kim-san while she slept. Tura Stuta was on the roof in the shadows waiting for trouble in the cold December night_. 'Please Fukushima come and try to attack the 'Mate' tonight. You will die slowly and painfully as I remove important pieces from your body.', _she mused in the dark.

She looked down and noticed a despised figure as it approached the front doors. She keyed her radio, "The spouse is here."

"Understood sister, keep your vigil, Team Twelve will relieve us in two hours.", Oma reminded her friend.

Josh Mankey entered the hospital and went up to his wife's room. He was met by Agent Will Du. There was a small table next to him. "Please empty your pockets on the table before entering the room _sir._" Will said.

"Du, you know me, I'm here to see my wife. You don't have to frisk me.", Josh replied angrily.

"Global Justice Orders. We always had them, now we are enforcing them again.", Will told him with an air of superiority.

"Knock it off Du. I'm not emptying my pockets for you.", Josh snapped as he tried to push his way inside.

Before he had taken two steps the sap hit the artist alongside his head, laying him out cold. "Agent One to Security Detail, respond to _'Client's'_ room. There has been an incident. Please send a doctor or two and a clean up detail.", as he noticed the red stain beginning to spread on the polished floor. Will clicked his mic with a slight grin. _'Jerk, it's about time this happened.',_ he thought as he replaced the hard and heavy object on his belt.

* * *

What the heck! Did Will just do what a lot of us have been wanting to do to Josh for twenty two chapters? OMG! A nice get together for the friends of Kim and Ron. Oh and some action with Ron. I wonder what's going to happen next?

I must have done OK here, only had two CB comments. I guess one of these days, near the end of this mess. I might just post some of the comments that CajunBear comes up with. Sometimes I swear they're better than the material that he's working with. Since Waveform seems to be watching over my shoulder when I type he's probably thinking the same thing.

Oh so you know there have around 25,000 hits on this ARC since I began posting after the first of the year. I am truly amazed and humbled...Thank you so much.

ST-103

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Joe Stoppinghem, yes I think most wanted to see a bit of Josh pushed around, I know I did. Yup there is some evidence.**

**Mack53B, thanks man. Just think we're just halfway through. Let's see how creative ole Sent can be.**

**CB, Ron's really stepping up. He has made sure that his men are trained as well as they could be. As yes Amy Hall....but why? I told the reason in an early chapter. I wanted everyone to know that Hirotaka is an honorable warrior. He is fearless and his skills are great. Hiro might just relieve Josh of some of his main body parts if the opportunity arises. As for little Kimmie Little, brains, beauty and size....WOW. I wanted Will to look like the hero that he should be.**

**Waveform, See I wanted Will off the jerk list. I can do just about anything, but write about relationships. Oh well there's always destruction and mayhem. Bingo WF, you just hit something. Keep thinking it. As for Ron misunderstanding something....Well I just can't believe that would ever happen! As for Yori, she's a ninja she should be able to lie with the rest of them. Yes Wade and Will know who is doing what, but they don't know why yet. I forgot so I have to keep asking CB73.**

**Shrike176, being shot in the head slow Ron down? Never, that's the hardest part of him ask CB73. Yes, Kim's marriage drug problems....Well ya never know. Now I should say something about Jackson, Mississippi...I DO not know that 'ladies of the night' are there in abundance....I just had to use someplace. I could have used Akin Alley in Peoria, Illinois. (The red light district is right across from the police station...says something about efficiency if you ask me). As for size I am the runt of the litter, if you don't believe me send Spectre an email. We've had dinner before.**

**SP, Anne knows that something is going on. They've already watched this stuff being given to Kim. And they've seen what happens when she's off it. They want evidence. And they got a big enough sample to send it out to several labs to make sure. GJ wants to build a case. As for Ron, I like to see him come into his own. However, with Kim he is still hesitant....I'll try and fix that later.**

**Brand L, be patient. Things are moving, maybe in the wrong direction but they are moving. You have to have a ship moving before you can turn it.**

**Eckles, I think that Will seeing what is going on with Kim **_**might **_**have provoked Josh just a bit. I have a feeling Josh was going down no matter what. Of course if Josh stayed sober for more that five minutes he might be able to figure out that there's a lot of people mad at him right now. We have talked about the ramifications of forcing someone to do things when you are drugging them and mental controlling them. I didn't want to go there in this story at all. Is Josh a pawn? Yes, but he is becoming a willing one.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Let's see here, Kim's in the hospital, Josh landed on his face (again). It looks like a gun fight is going to happen real fast. I'd say that we're going to have some action and maybe some bonding here.**

**Let's see how it all works out, cause I sorta forgot.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 22

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Team Twelve, your mission is to protect the health and wellbeing of the Chosen One's Chosen from midnight until sunrise. She is not to be touched by anyone other than her family and very close friends and her specific care staff. You may do anything you want with her current spouse, however. You will relieve Team Kong. They will await you, do not be late. You will relieve each other on the outside duty. Stay covert. We will maintain this observation while Kim-san is in the institution. If you see Fukushima, ask no questions, just kill him as silently as you can. Try to hide the body parts.", Wanda told the second watch of the night.

"Hai! On our honor.", they replied as one.

"Kids.", Wanda told her Suzie after Team Twelve left for Middleton.

"Think they can take your Ex?", Suzie asked her friend.

"Only if they're more devious than he is. Fukushima's skills must be deteriorating by now. Those guys are all recent graduates. They have put a lot of time in on the special techniques that Sensei is insisting the all advanced students study and master.", Wanda replied with a smirk, "He might be able to take on one of them, but he isn't going to take all six without losing some serious parts of his body, like arms and legs."

"I remember how well he did against Ron-san the first time, however the second time they fought when it was for real the Chosen One defeated him easily. Yori told us that now Ron-san has finally become a true master even without the MMP.", her friend informed her.

"Then if Fukushima is foolish enough to attack Stoppable-san we should be looking forward to turning his body into ash. It is too bad it was such and interesting body too.", Wanda finished.

---

_The Pass:_

Sergeant Stoppable looked at the collapsed man._ (You should never have attacked me, my friend. Now I have a grievance with you and your family. I will take my revenge after I take your life… in a very slow manner),_ he told the insurgent in his own language. _'Use something that they all understand, holding a grudge to get their attention. Now I gotta get some information from this clown.', _he thought savagely.

_(No, what do you want?),_ he asked.

_(In exchange for not killing you and your family I want to know why you are bringing weapons through here?), _Ron asked in a hard manner.

_(They will kill my family.),_ he told the Ranger Sergeant.

_(Not if I get to them first my friend),_ Ron pushed.

_(OK, but you must get to them before the others do. You must be there in three days.), _the insurgent insisted.

_(You have MY word that I will attempt to do that.), _Sergeant Stoppable promised.

_(What is your word?), _the insurgent asked.

_(This.),_ he replied as he began to glow._ (I am the Chosen One of the ancient scrolls and legends. I have defeated aliens and killed them. I can kill with a thought. I can heal with a touch.), _he touched the insurgent, healing him in a flash of brilliant light..._(What do you say now?)_

_(They come tonight, through where we are now. Five thousand fighters who will kill everything in their way. You must leave Chosen One and flee to safety. They will kill you as well as these young men.),_ the insurgent pleaded as he began to be afraid of the glowing figure in front of him.

_(No, you will go to safety my friend, you are healed. After the battle you will guide me to your home to retrieve your family so that they will not be hurt. Rest while I call for a ride to get you away.), _Sergeant Stoppable told the now scared man.

Stoppable called one of his men over. "Keep this man safe. There will be a ride for him in a little while. We're gonna have some fun tonight.", he told the rifleman.

A moment later he got on the radio, "Red Dog Leader this is Red Dog 32 Delta, do you copy?"

A few moments later, "Red Dog Leader. What's up 32 Delta?", Captain Booth asked his strike team leader.

"We got 5 K armed through the pass tonight. They will be looking for trouble. We need the informant out to safety immediately, in the morning we need to get his family to safety as well, I have promised him. Can you help?", Ron replied.

"How many are coming through Sergeant?", Booth asked stunned by the number.

"You heard right sir. I can't stop that many by myself.", the three striper told his CO.

"OK, you got support coming, I'll call in the company. When do you want them?", Booth asked his man.

"I need lots of support after sundown. Maybe some 105's about 5 kilometers behind us, but I'm sure that I need a reinforced company of Rangers and maybe a few Bradley's too. And send me a bunch of ammo and mines. I've already got a few guys laying out fields of fire right now. I hope this works sir.", Stoppable responded.

"Me too son. You'll be reinforced an hour after sundown. I'll get you every gunslinger that I can get my hands on. The Exec wants in the game too. I'll try to have a Snoopy in the air. Son if we get killed, we're gonna take an awful lot of bad guys with us. I will call you back as soon as I get the ball rolling son. Hang on.", Booth told his young NCO getting excited himself.

--

Captain Booth made his calls. "Get 1st and 3rd Platoons loaded up, we leave at sundown. Max loads of ammo. Get extra mines and grenades. I want all the Battalion's grenade launchers and machine guns that we can spare. Get em fed and ready to roll, I want em in the air five minutes after the sun is down.", he ordered. On another call he requested, "I need a battery of 105's at hill 375. We will give you targeting information when we get there. This will be a fire support mission, make sure you bring security for them."

He quickly called the Battalion XO and asked for another company for support. Major Grant looked at his roster. _'Aw what the hell. Let's make a dent in this.' _He picked up his phone, "Get the company commanders for Alpha and Bravo Companies. I want em ready to roll."

Before sundown they were loaded up as well.

After a few minutes Booth made the connection to the AC-130 group. "You guys want some action tonight?", he asked.

"You mean we get to blow some stuff up?", their CO replied.

"Yeah fun stuff. But I got a tough one for you tonight. One of my units got a good hit on an operation tonight. Want in on the fun or not?", Booth asked.

"We're in! I'll have two orbiting tonight. Maybe I'll go along. I heard that we could use a couple extra loaders.", he answered with excitement in his voice.

---

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Anne and James took the elevator to the second floor where their daughter was sleeping. They noticed the small table next to the door. "Please empty your purse and pockets. Then I must see your IDs to make sure you are on the authorized list.", The GJ Agent asked with a wink.

"What do you...", James was cut off.

"Please do what this nice young woman asks dear.", Anne replied.

James complied. The young GJ Agent stated, "You are both authorized, thank you for complying. Agent Mankey's spouse refused to do so. He has been stitched up and is already heading for the local jail."

"You guys clobbered Joshie...? Wow, who do I owe the drink too?", James asked with a large glowing smile.

"Agent Du sir. It seemed that Mr. Mankey got hostile with him so Will dropped him with his sap.", the sweet young agent answered with a smile.

"Where is my second favorite Global Justice Agent?", James asked.

"He's at a little bar up the street called Billy's Place or something.", she told them.

"I know the place, I think I need to pay up. We'll go there and say hi after we check in on Kimmie.", Anne told them.

The Drs. Possible entered the room of their lovely daughter. The machines were doing their work and both could see her left leg being stretched and then flexed severely.

"It's a good thing she's out Annie. It hurts to even watch that.", James muttered. He walked softly over and kissed the beautiful young woman on the forehead and backed away. Anne put her hand on Kim's shoulder and gave her a little squeezed. They turned and left.

--

On the roof one of Team Twelve watched all the goings and comings, _'I wonder what that was all about? They should cover it in the meeting when we get off duty.'_

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"So Global Justice has had enough of this farce as well.", the old ninja master said aloud as he read the report, "So it begins to unravel. Make sure that we keep the innocent safe."

"I shall send out the order Sensei. Is there anything else you wish?", the aide asked.

"Yes my friend, could you have Master Nina make some Nacos like Stoppable-san showed her? I feel that I need some of the Chosen One's favorite food inside me before I'll ever be truly happy again.", Master Sensei replied.

"Master, you know that those kinds of food are not good for digestion. The end result is very unhealthy for the rest of us too.", the aide replied with a frown to the old man.

"Ah you are correct my friend, however please have Master Lunch Lady see me in my quarters.", he responded.

---

_Billy's Place. Middleton, Colorado:_

James looked around after he and his wife entered the establishment. Spying the slight figure in a booth he asked, "May we join you?"

"Sorry about the damage sir. Anyway why not, I don't like drinking alone.", Agent Du replied.

"Thanks for what you did Will.", Anne told the now quiet young man, "You and Wade might have broken this mystery wide open. We sampled the contents of the bag that Amy Hall left on Kimmie's IV tree and we are about to take her off it. I'll bet after checking Josh's pockets you found a package of Kim's BC pills too. Somehow I think we're going to misplace them somewhere, you never know when they'll show up again. I just hope you put them in an evidence bag Agent Du. I want to see how Kim reacts to being without either substance after she wakes up. Once we tape our conversation with her for a while, I will let her husband back in to see her. At that point we don't want to check him again. I am going to make sure that the security cameras are rolling. I want evidence on him in case he's involved in drugging my daughter. As you know, Wade is working on the DNA/ drug specific issue with some of the top geneticists in the country."

"Thank you ma'am, I bagged and all the possessions that Mr. Mankey had in his pockets. You know I thought of your daughter as an amateur for a long time, I thought worse of Stoppable...I tried to do something bad to him not long before he left...I'm not proud of that...I guess I was scared right after the invasion...Here were these aliens and who stops them?...Not the not the armies of the world or the air forces either, not Global Justice with it's vast resources....The people responsible for stopping them are a blue mad scientist, his green sidekick, a teenage girl and her sidekick...And _that _sidekick is the one who stopped the aliens and saved almost every man, woman and child on this planet...A lot of us were scared...How could a kid do this?", he told them as he looked at the bottom of his glass.

Noticing that neither Doctor was saying anything Will Du continued, "Well like I said a lot of us were scared. We thought that if we found out what enabled him to do all of what he did, we would be much better prepared to stop another invasion. So one night after he left your daughter we tried to grab him. I guess we had no idea of what he was. I suppose he could have killed us easily, but he didn't. He worked us over a bit and let us go. Not long after that Stoppable disappeared. I'm sorry for what we did. I don't know what happened between your daughter and Stoppable, but one thing that I will tell you Doctors, she took a bullet for me. I owe her my life. I will repay that debt no matter what. Now if I ever find Stoppable again, I'm going to drag his sorry behind over to where Kimberly is and get a quick divorce from that clown she is married to, and I will personally fly them to the nearest Justice of the Peace to put them back together."

"Agent Du what are you drinking?", James asked.

"Vodka...squeeze a little lime into the top and just shoot it down. It's pretty good that way.", Du replied.

"I'm more of a Scotch man if you don't mind. Will would you drink with the father of one of your fellow agents? This way I'm thanking you for watching out for Kimmie.", James told the young man.

"Well I never really had much taste for single malt, but I suppose I could give it a try.", Will responded.

The waitress came around, "What would you like this evening Dr Possible?"

"Nothing too strong Alice. I'm thinking a Speyside tonight. I heard that you have some Glenfarclas 25 year. Agent Du is new at this and I don't want to abuse his taste buds.", James replied, "So three drams please."

"Yes sir. I'm sure Agent Du will be impressed. It _is a very good Scotch_, maybe one of the top fifty in ever bottled.", she replied with a smile.

A few minutes later the drinks were in front of their owners. Will raised his glass, "To him, may he return to re-claim his woman. And may they have a long life together."

"To him and may he return to us all.", Anne told them both.

The door opened up and a familiar face gazed at the faces before he came inside. Anne stood up, "Dr. Hebert, over here."

He made his way through the small crowd. "Now what are you all doing? Having a party without inviting one of your best friends?"

"No you broken down old Cajun. We were just thanking Agent Du here for sending Kimmie's husband to seek Doctor Howle's services.", Anne replied.

"Oh, YOU'RE the one who laid him out. Nice job Agent. However if you want to make it more permanent you should have struck that _person _a little more to the front and we would be embalming him tomorrow instead of Hobble asking him some questions. I suppose that since your drinking here with James and Anne, you'll let me buy you one tonight as well...You know, a professional courtesy?", the cutter asked the Agent.

Alice came around again a few minutes later. "Another round of the same?", she asked.

"Alice how about some Glen Rothes Select Reserve instead, it's my favorite and I'm sure that Agent Du here would find it most enjoyable since he's decided to upgrade his drinking.", the Cajun surgeon told her as he notice the Surgeon/Truck Driver enter as well, "Better add another one to the tab Alice."

"What did you by me this time?", Dr Howle asked with his west Texas drawl.

"Glen Rothes Select Reserve.", the Cajun replied.

"Oh we're celebrating then. Mr. Mankey didn't recover I take it. He must have had a relapse after I stitched him up.", the Texan smiled, "You know I work with the medical examiner. I guess I should drink up, I figure there's a pan waiting for our little Joshie's brain. Anybody want to assist?"

"Hold on Doctor my current son-in-law seems to have survived for the moment. But accidents DO happen, right honey?", James asked his surgeon wife hopefully.

"Give it a rest James. You know he can't be just killed no matter how pleasant of an idea it seems.", Anne responded as she looked through the bottom of her glass.

An hour later and several more drinks later James called a cab for the now off duty Global Justice Agent. Anne called Betty and informed her that Will might need some recovery time and to have someone drive his car to his residence.

---

_The Pass:_

The sun was setting and the traffic had finally stopped for the night. Very few wanted to hazard the pass at night, with its drop-offs and the hairpin turns coming up to it. It was getting colder, so the Rangers put on cold weather underwear after it finally got dark. Then they got to work knowing that unfriendly eyes couldn't see them now. The two sniper teams moved until they found much better observation positions. The first of the re-supply choppers began to land followed by ones carrying brother Rangers getting ready for the night's operations.

Four CH-47's landed, dropping off their M-2 Bradley Fighting Vehicles. Inside they were carrying extra ammunition and other ordinance waiting to be used that night. Two hours later the fighting positions had been prepared and a few patrols were sent out to probe for movement.

Later, an AC-130 orbited the area as it scanned with its sensors trying to pickup anything. Finally, Captain Booth got a call from the gunship, "They're about five klicks out, getting off trucks. I guess the party's going to start at about midnight. How many did did your source say was coming over the pass?"

Booth replied, "About five thousand."

"Well there's at least that many. We'll really thin their ranks down tonight. I hope you guys are well placed.", the response came back.

"We are, even if we only had a squad up here we wouldn't just give them the place. There's going to be blood on the ground tonight. I gotta let my men know. Be right back.", the Ranger Captain told the orbiting aircraft.

Booth returned to his hole about fifteen minutes later. He called the AC-130 that was aloft, "Snoopy 34 this is Red Dog Leader. What do you have out in front of us?", he asked over the radio.

"One moment Red Dog Leader....Thanks. Do you have any armor with your group?", the air force Commander of the gun ship asked.

"We have four M-2 Bradley's that are stationed behind our line....Why?", Booth asked as he became worried.

"Are you _sure_ sir?", came the reply.

"Of course I'm sure, my people unloaded them from CH-47's a few hours ago.", Booth responded.

"Then we may have a problem. The bad guys got some armor. They look like either T-72's or T-80's. There are four of them heading up to the pass. We might need a little help tonight. Want me to make a call?", Snoopy 34 asked Booth.

"Yes, we'd better not let them get in range either.", Booth told Snoopy 34.

"Well they're not quite over the border yet, so we can't fire until they do. We're already lining up some extra air support. Ya didn't know you guys were bringing a knife to a gunfight did ya?", Snoopy 34 chuckled.

"Yeah thanks. I gotta get my men under better cover. Line em up, I'm gonna call for some Army support too. Be right back.", he told the four engine gun platform.

"Alpha Control this is Red Dog Leader. You guys up for some fun tonight?", Booth called his handy dandy group of attack choppers that were deployed only an hour away by flight.

"Red Dog Leader, You gotta a mission for us?", came the excited reply.

"You guys set to bust armor?", he asked the AH-64 detachment coordinator.

"We can be. I gotta load the Hellfire's, but we can be up and running in under an hour. Right now we're loaded with Zunnis. What do you have?", he asked as he signaled his men to start moving.

"I have at least four tanks moving in my direction just across the border and I don't want to play with them, just the troops in front of them.", the Ranger Captain explained.

"I will have eight Longbow birds in the air within the hour. I need your coordinates so that they can get to you fast.", he told the Captain, "Half will be loaded with Hellfire's the rest will be ready for anti personnel mission. Do you copy sir?", the Detachment Commander asked quickly as he watched some of his Apaches being re-armed to fight tanks.

---

"Red Dog Leader, they are airborne and should be on station in 45 minutes.", the AH-64 detachment leader told him.

"Good then we should have a few minutes. We expect contact with their lead group of dismounted forces in less then 30 minutes. I have a surprise up my sleeve. We'll see what happens.", he replied over the radio. This time Snoopy 34 was listening in.

---

Sergeant Stoppable stood next to the lead APC and keyed the microphone on the PA system that the crew had installed because they had been bored.

_(Attention my friends, why have you invaded this country? Turn around now and your lives will be spared. Continue and you will litter this place and the dogs will eat your bodies and scatter your bones.), _he told the advanced group.

They halted, frozen in place. The couldn't see who was talking to them because of the darkness.

_(Is this some devil?), _some asked.

They summoned their courage and began to run forward not being able to make out the waiting figures in the nighttime darkness.

Suddenly, several were shot; a few fell never to move again. Some began running faster, others fell to the ground afraid to move against the unseen people waiting for them. Finally the rest of the advance group got up and charged.

This was what the Rangers had been waiting for. Immediately forty-five claymore mines went off among the edgy combatants. Almost two hundred were on the ground missing limbs and bleeding on the rocky soil.

"The tanks have crossed the border, it seems that the ground troops have some sort of communication with their armor. You want me to take them out?", Snoopy 34 asked from above.

"No let the Apaches have them. I have four ready to engage them now. I have another four in reserve.", Booth calmly told the orbiting gun platform, "When these guys start to fall back, I'm turning you loose on them."

"Tally Ho!", was heard in the net radio frequency sixty seconds later two T-72 tanks blew up almost in unison. Three minutes later the other two tanks were belching fire through what was left of their turrets. One unfortunate tanker being roasted in plain view of anyone nearby with his muscles reacting to the heat. The Apaches then turned their attention are the rearmost attackers that were trying to overrun the pass.

After they expended all their ordinance, the Apaches moved out of the line of fire so that the AC-130s had a clear shot of anyone that was left on the battlefield.

The forward group had no idea that their support had just disintegrated into molten metal and shredded meat. They kept charging, over three thousand of them. Finally the M-2's came out of hiding and began firing into the main group using both machine guns and their 25MM Bushmaster canons. The Rangers took care of the rest. By daylight over five thousand insurgents lay dead and dying on the rocky ground. In short it was a massacre.

Nearly a third tried to retreat, but ran into the waiting guns of the AC-130s and the artillery. They died where they were hit. The 105 MM howitzers were very effective as well as the smaller caliber guns that Spookys carried. Only a handful returned to their homes to tell of the slaughter.

As it was ending Booth ordered in a chopper to get Sergeant Stoppable out with his Squad so they could make good on a promise.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

She opened her eyes in the dim room. _'Oh my leg hurts. I hope it was worth it.',_ she moaned to herself, _'Where's Ron?'_

"Honey, how are you feeling? It's your Mom.", Anne told her daughter as she noticed her eyes began to open.

"Mom, where's Ronnie? I had the weirdest dream that I married Josh. I mean...Why would I ever do that?", she croaked as she felt her dry throat.

"You did marry him Kimmie.", Anne responded as the camera was rolling.

"I DID? Was I high on drugs or drunk?", she asked.

"All I know is that you did marry the creep. But other than that are you feeling all right?" Anne inquired.

"My leg hurts, but my heart is breaking. I need Ronnie, Mom, I need him now.", she began to cry as she began to tear the IV's out of her arm.

As Kim became more coherent her emotions seem to spiral downwards. Finally Anne could take it no more. "Josh said that you needed to take these Kimmie.", Anne told her.

"I don't want to Mom, they make me feel dead inside. My own mind screams at me.", Kim began to yell as she tried to get up. Suddenly several men came in to subdue her. Anne forced a pill down her daughter's throat almost gagging the struggling young woman.

"Hold her still guys. Kim was forced to swallow the pill, let's wait to see what happens next. Be ready to give her another one. Kim's been without this now for almost four days.", Anne instructed James, Wade, Dr. Hebert and Will Du. After almost ten minutes the redhead began to calm down. Slowly her eyes became dull again.

They watched with sadness as the former world saving heroine was reduced to almost a zombie when compared to what she had been only a few minutes before. Anne called for a few nurses to come in and stand watch over her daughter. She motioned for the others to follow her out.

---

Once they got into her office she said, "Well that explains a lot. It looks like she's not taking this of her own free will. That pill was the same that was in Josh's coat pocket. I would suppose that he meant to drug her. Now we have a problem. Did you notice that as she became more lucid the more she began to decline emotionally and want to fight? At this point I'm afraid to take her off this substance 'cold turkey' if we do that she may lose her mind and be lost to us forever. Before we can get her off this stuff we have to find something to wean her from it and take over, over the course of weeks if not months."

"You mean our daughter is a druggie Anne?", James asked.

"Not by her own accord. I thought she was being used before, now I'm sure. Since we are not sure who is behind this I suggest we wait and try to find a substance that we can use to counteract this drug that she is on. One thing I would like to know is what does Dr. Amy Hall and Josh Mankey have in common?", Anne asked her friends. "Anyway I didn't want to wait for Josh to get here. Who knows how far down hill Kimmie could have gone.

---

_Middleton Jail:_

Josh Mankey woke up with a splitting headache. Officer Hobble chuckled when he viewed the artist through the opening in the solid door.

"What am I in here for?", he yelled.

The door opened. "Sonny you are being held under a Global Justice warrant. And I have one on my own. That being disorderly conduct by ye..", Hobble told his guest.

"All I did was try to get in to see my wife and Will Du hit me.", Josh snarled.

"Son do you know that when a GJ Agent is in the hospital they have a policy to check the purses and pockets of those that enter for weapons and drugs? That policy has been in effect for nearly ten years. With such a high profile Agent as your wife being in the hospital they decided to enforce it. You being married to a law enforcement officer should know that when a cop asks you to empty your pockets to gain access to an area and then trying to enter that area...let's just say that you are lucky to be talking right now. So until you get before the judge, shuddap. I do suggest that you get a lawyer to represent you at least before the judge.", Hobble replied.

"Good you...you dumb flat foot! I need a phone. Better yet I can use my own phone and a few minutes of privacy.", Josh cursed the policeman.

A few minutes later his cell phone was given to him and he punched in a familiar number. "Sir, I tried to administer the dose and was stopped by Global Justice. They arrested me and through me in jail. I need a lawyer...OH sir, you mean it?...Thank you Sir....I will get started, my I use the lawyer that you're contacting for me for this also....Thank you Sir. Good bye Sir.", Josh said into his phone.

---

"Good morning Kim.", Josh said with a good amount of humor is his voice, "How are you feeling? Do you need your pill?"

"It still hurts Josh... More than you can imagine.", his wife replied, "I'm OK right now."

The door opened again and a thin, well groomed young man walked in. "Mrs. Kimberly Mankey?", he asked.

"Yes? Don't I know you from somewhere?", Kim replied.

"Yes I think you do, I am Hank Perkins attorney at law.", he told her as he pushed some papers to her, "Please sign for these...You have been served. Your husband, Josh Mankey, is filing papers to divorce you for mental cruelty ma'am. I'll see you in court. However, if you just want to sign the papers and plead no contest you can get out of the marriage by giving Josh everything that you own together and everything that you came into the marriage with such as cars, jewelry, money and clothing. So, we can do this very fast. I will let you off the hook, that way you will only pay minimal lawyers fees to me."

Josh cut in, "Kim you are deformed now and are not the _trophy wife _that an artist like I deserve. What you have done to yourself has hurt me deeply. Since you hurt yourself it is well within my right to take all your belongings as is my family's tradition...Please make this easy on yourself. I want the jewelry that Stoppable gave you, by right it is mine now as is everything that you have. So I order you to sin...."

A moment later James Possible rushed inside the room. "Kimmie! Don't sign anything! Since she's not 100 percent right now and her husband is divorcing my daughter, I will stand in court on her side Josh and who ever you are young man. Now both of you get out of here this instant before I call Agent Du again.", James Possible ordered.

"But she's my wife James.", Josh started.

"Not for much longer you cur. Like I said leave before I call Global Justice. Or do you want a repeat on last night Josh?", James snapped.

The two younger men shuffled out the door.

"Daddy what happened? How did you know to come in here right then?", his daughter asked.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm calling some other legal minds in. Don't sign anything except without your mother and I present, as we're your legal guardians for the time being honey.", he told her, "Until you are on your feet again let us take care of this. I guess I was just lucky to be entering your room when that little episode went off."

"But Dad, Josh is my...", she was cut off.

"Josh Mankey is the man that has abused you for years honey...Now when it's not working out he wants everything you have even the stuff that you owned before you two were married. You know that he's been running around on you. He makes lots of money selling his art work, now he wants to cut you loose and take everything away from you. I'm sure that a competent attorney will fix this. That and serving you with papers when you're in the hospital...Well that's something only a politician would do to his wife.", James Possible fumed as he got madder and madder, _'Ron I am going to kick your tail for running out on Kimberly and leaving her to that JERK.'_

_---_

_'Well I hope that she remembers to take the drugs. It'll be OK until after the divorce is finalized.', _Josh mused as he wondered how James Possible had been so lucky to walk in the room at that time.

Josh dialed the number, "Master I have started the proceedings as you have ordered. We have a problem, though. Kim's father walked in as I was going to order her to sign the papers. I really do want that necklace and earring set that Stoppable had given her in High School. I wanted to give them to my mother. I haven't seen them since High School though. I deserve them Master."

"Do not push too hard servant, I only promised you freedom, not riches. If anyone deserves the woman's treasures it is I not you. Do not try this again.", the Mr. F finished.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Wanda and Suzie were watching the news. "Just in. Josh Mankey has served divorce papers on his wife Kim Mankey, better known as Kim Possible, today citing mental cruelty as cause. More to follow as the information comes in."

"WHAT?", Wanda screamed in joy_._

"You heard it sister. That _person _will soon be out of her life once and for all.", Suzie yelled with glee. "We must notify Sensei immediately.", she told her friend as she lowered her voice.

---

_Undisclosed Location:_

Ron was talking to the insurgent, that he now knew as Abdu, on the helicopter as they headed to his village. He asked,_ (Now where are they and how many are there?)_

_(My family is large there are twenty-three living with us. We must also take the animals too. They are a large part of my family's wealth Chosen One),_ he replied.

_(We have two more large transports following behind as well as two attack choppers ahead of us to make sure that nothing unfortunate happens. I promise we will get everything that we can so that you can start life over.),_ Sergeant Stoppable informed him.

Ten minutes later they were landing and began loading up the family and their goods to be transported to safety.

* * *

OK, guys I know that most of you were waiting for the events to unfold around Kim. OK Waveform and Screaming Phoenix you can relax a little now. Things are beginning to move on the Josh/Kim front, but there are still a few surprises out there.

Hope you all enjoyed it.

ST-103

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Utcyborg, Do you think that GJ is going to figure out that Loosee' is Stoppable? And does GJ want the world to know? Thanks for the compliment.**

**Waveform, entitlement? Well that's one way of putting it. Remember the Mankeys are cut from a different cloth. Seems to run in their genes.....There will be more of this later. Hmmm a root canal with out pain killer....MAYBE through the ear! I can see the Lotus Blade someday being changed to a dental instrument. Oh thanks for using school words with guys like you and Spectre around I have to keep my dictionary handy. Oh I do know what that word means, don't use all you hate for Josh yet. You haven't seen the next few chapters.**

**CajunBear, yes some fireworks for all. I have a feeling both Will and Ron enjoyed their recent activities. Ron is beginning to change a little. He remembers helping people out with Kim. Though she's not a part of his life now, he tries to regain some of his role in helping people. The bull session was needed at least by Will he felt the pressure and he felt that he needed to let them know what happened over the years. Must be a heck of a thing to carry inside. I think Mr. F feels that he doesn't need the red head anymore. He wants her out of his hair before things get messed up. If you remember he thought that this would have been over that first summer. It's starting to cost money that Mr. F has to **_**earn **_**right now. The funds from his cousin have long since dried up. As for Hank Perkins, has anyone besides me wondered what cereal **

**box he got his law degree out of? I wonder what the BAR would do?**

**Daccu65, indeed I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Only CB73 knows what they are at this point....I think he was off in the corner wearing a Golden Retriever mask, muttering some about selling me out. Would Ron listen to anyone but Yori (who seems to have gotten his attention now. I think Screaming Phoenix sent her a Louisville Slugger so that she wouldn't have to bruise her knuckles. Looking better?? Yeah remember that light at the end of the tunnel comment I made a while back?**

**Shrike176, yeah it's also good to see Will Du grow up too. Yeah Kim can begin the healing process....Kim might have given **_**everything**_** away to Josh if he ordered her to if James hadn't come in when he did....Hmmm I wonder how James got that lucky ;-) Ahh the divorce. Well it takes a while to get a court date....But I suppose it will come soon enough.**

**Hiddenloner, Well Ron just didn't walk away. He was helped. Truthfully Lis was right....Lousy marksmanship. Anyway you are the only one to ask so I'll explain. Kim aimed at Ron's head. A night shot, a rifle not zeroed for her. Either the Ron Factor came through, the MMP came through or I don't know just dumb luck...Anyway Ron spun at the exact moment that the round touched him. He spun so fast that the bullet actually seemed to go around his head. When in reality his head just spun in place producing a gash two thirds of the way around his head. In 'Once Again' if you remember Ron was shot in the chest and he went down. He was pulled to his feet and was in the process of having his throat slit when those B1 Lancers passed by at the speed of sound only a thousand feet over head. Think, one of those things weighs in at a half a million pounds so try to comprehend the mass and the force of air and then the loud 'bang'. Shattered ear drums. Then the CBUs going off. Ron also had melted copper and shrapnel wounds on him too. So Ron got a bunch of things fixed. Don't think Ron Stoppable can only be taken down by kryptonite.**

**S P, ya gotten relax a little....Dang where did I put my tazer? You'd want to grill Joshie? Who'd want to eat him...Hold it my dog is an alcoholic, this might work out after all. Does Anne want to turn her baby into a zombie? Nope, but she **_**has **_**to know. Is Kim taking it on her own or is it being forced. She uses the same pills that were in Josh's coat pocket to be sure. She records the exchange and what Kim's responses are. It's pretty hard to lie when you're just getting up. Crimony, I'll already used A-10s in.....Oh I'll just send you the chapter, that is if you're real nice.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Well we now have another reason to hate Josh don't we. Serving divorce papers to his wife while she's in the hospital...What nerve....Looks like the Sake Sisters (again thanks CB73) are thrilled about him being out of her life. Looks like Ron ended up in a bit of a gun fight didn't it?**

**OK let's see what happens next. I'll remind you that CajunBear has the concessions for ball bats, tar, feathers, propane tanks and burners to heat needed supplies. I still have the ropes and rails.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 23

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Since the proceedings were announced sister, the spouse has not come around as much. He is always _'on the road'_ as they say in America, but then he was always on the road before. Therefore I see no difference.", Wanda Wang observed to her fellow ninjas.

"Kim-san is still taking the drug at least while she is living in the apartment. I think that the Global Justice Organization finally figured out what the problem was with her. From what our mole has said they want her on the substance until they find a safe way of easing her off of it.", Suzie replied as they watched the video feed.

"How much supply of the substance does Kim-san have on hand.", Oma asked.

"As far as we can tell, nearly three months of it. Josh Mankey seems to want her to continue consuming it and he calls every three days to make sure that she does. Kim-san's parents' restraining orders notwithstanding.", Tura Stutia informed them.

"For now that is acceptable my sister. However, my true feeling is all we need now is for the Chosen One to come home and find her. Then a little bit of tying up some loose ends and then we can go home and take a nice long and much needed vacation.", Wanda smiled.

"Don't think too far in advance my sister. We must stay prepared until the threats have vanished. I would feel better having a few of us close to Stoppable-san and his mate after they start their life together.", Suzie told her friend.

"Are we going to watch over her again as she goes back for another procedure?", Oma asked.

"What were Sensei's words sister?", Wanda replied to the other field operator.

"Well Wanda-san, I do not remember Sensei's _exact words,_ but he meant to make sure that Kim-san is safe.", Oma Lentu told her.

"Then you know what that means, maybe Jerk-san....err I mean Josh-san will make another appearance and this time Global Justice will make Kim-san a widow....hmmm, I wonder how much insurance he has on his life.", Wanda asked with a smile.

"Sensei did not order his death sister. Until he does, the drunken artist will not die by our hand unless he threatens Kim-san's life.", Suzie Chin told her ninja sister.

"OK sister do not get your Gi ruffled.", Wanda laughed.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thank you Dr. Hebert for working so hard on me. Maybe if we can get a little more stretching and flexibility out of my leg I might be able to at least continue with my training position in Global Justice.", Kim told the determined surgeon.

"Well Kimberly, I hope we can do that, but I'm afraid that we're not going to be able to do much more though.", he replied.

"Doctor, can we try nanobots?", she asked.

"Kimberly, that's unproven technology. I would rather have you in the position that you are in right now than risk hurting you at this point. You are still a young woman and there are many things that you can do and are doing even though you can't do all the cheerleading activities that you are so famous for.", he informed the young woman.

"OK doctor I trust you. If I still haven't recovered in a few years and the technology is proven can we try then?", Kim asked.

"We'll see young lady. Who knows maybe by then you will have already healed.", he replied.

"I hope so Dr. Hebert. Well I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time sir, I'll see you in a couple of days.", she told the surgeon.

"Well, plan on being out a bit longer this time Kimberly. We're going to push this a lot. You might be out a week because of the machines. A lot can happen in a week.", he said.

As Kim left, Dr. Director and Dr. Possible watched until she had disappeared down the hallway. When she was gone they turned and entered the cutter's office. "Well Dr. Hebert what do you think?", Anne asked.

"Since she is going to be out so long we better make sure she has that substance in her body. If she doesn't I don't know what we'll find when she wakes up, that is if she wakes up.", he told the two women.

"What do you mean if?", Betty Director asked.

"She was off the drug for only four days before and look how fast she went down after she woke up....This time she may not even get the chance. I want her on the substance from the moment she's out of surgery.", he told them, "Another thing, I want a full body scan on your daughter Dr. Possible. I highly doubt if drugs are the only thing we have to worry about here. While she's under I want to scan her. And since you and James are her legal guardians because of what the court decided two months ago, I'll need your written authorization allowing me to do this.", Dr. Hebert insisted.

"I'll sign the papers Doctor, I think it's time to find out what we're fighting here.", Anne replied.

Dr. Director cut in, "Don't tell her though. Make no mention of what we find. I want to try to find out how far it goes. We're guessing that Kimberly is under some kind of control besides the drug. This may be a security issue here too. I don't want to tip our hand. If we do it might let the bad guys get a head start and avoid us in capturing them."

"I can do that Doctors, I can have the operators show one of your people how to run the machine and you can have the images and read them yourselves, I'm sure that Global Justice has that kind of resource.", he told them.

"Yes we do and thank you for helping so much.", Dr. Director responded.

"I will see you both in a couple of days. I suppose that Agent Du will be the primary member of the security detail this time as well?", the cutter asked.

"Yes he will. Do you have a problem with my Deputy Director, Doctor?", Betty asked.

"Not a problem with him just his aim. Remind him… a little further forward next time and Kimberly will be a widow and won't have to go through this nasty divorce.", he suggested.

"I will give him that reminder. Thank you Doctor for you time.", she responded.

---

_In a small village:_

Abdu watched the young man that had changed his and his family's lives. _'He is honorable, he could have killed all of us, but instead he showed us a better way. He has helped bring my whole family out and helped us. He is son-in-law material. I wonder how he would feel about that.', he mused, 'I must find out.' (Please my friend sit with me and have coffee.), _Abdu Merchant asked Sergeant Stoppable.

_(Thank you my friend. I am honored to sit with you.),_ Ron replied.

_(Thank you for bringing my family here my friend. You have honored my house. You have saved my family and we are on our way to a better life.),_ Abdu replied.

_(You are welcome. It is hard to take a chance sometimes, this I know from experience),_ Ron told him as he remembered his own life.

_(How is this, you are so young my friend? You ARE old enough to take your first wife, however.), _he suggested.

_(I tried to help people from when I was a very young man, my friend. I had to make drastic choices long before I learned to shave. As for a wife, my fate has already been determined. I have only enough room for one woman in my heart, and she is already married to another. Therefore I must walk alone.),_ Ron replied.

_(Surely not, my friend. That is too harsh for one as you. You should have at least five wives.),_ Abdu admonished.

_(Not in my religion. I am a Jew my friend, I am allowed only one wife. As I told you before since I am the Chosen One, my fate is sealed before me. There is only one that I can love. The estrangement from her is tearing my insides up, but it is much better than seeing her in the arms of another man.),_ Ron replied.

_(I did not know that you are a Jew. I see that not all of that religion are bad. Maybe other things that they have taught us are tainted as well.), _Abdu mused aloud.

_(That is a problem with those in authority my friend, the scared ones try to control through fear sometimes. They have little confidence in their friends and must lie to them for some reason. I have watched them giving out false information. Some have tried to control me and they refused to let me release some secrets to my woman that I had given a vow to keep. It cost me my one and only. However, the result is me sitting with you here today enjoying your hospitality. So it is not all so bad.), _Sergeant Stoppable confided in his friend with a small smile.

_(It is too bad my friend I am truly sorry about your woman, my eldest is very beautiful. But I see that you must travel a very hard road. My prayers are with you my friend. I will see you later...I can see your men wanting to get moving again.)_, Abdu chuckled.

_(Take care my friend, if you need anything please let me know. Your daughter is indeed very beautiful and she will make the perfect wife for a lucky young man. You are correct as well of the day getting longer and as they say in my country 'We're Burning Daylight'. My men are waiting and we have much distance to travel before we rest again.),_ Ron got up and bowed to his host.

Abdu watched at the one who had before nearly taken his life, then moments later spared him and even after that had helped to relocate his family to this new home, left to re-join his men. _'He has done much good in the world. I hope he someday finds happiness and a place to rest.',_ he thought to himself.

--

"What was that all about?", Yates asked.

"Just being sociable, you ought to try it some day. OK let's move out. Single column.", Sergeant Stoppable ordered as he got his men moving again to continue the patrol.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

_'It's still Spring, and now I have to go in and get this done. I know what Betty said before about me staying on at GJ, but I feel useless without my skills. I have to get better. If not I don't know what to do with my life. Who really cares anyway...without Ron I might as well be dead.',_ Global Justice Agent Kimberly Mankey thought as she entered the hospital.

Anne met her daughter at the entrance. "You should have let one of us bring you Kimmie. I'll have your Dad take the Sloth home until you're ready to drive again. I've got the paperwork filled out, all you have to do is sign it. Then we'll get you down to prep.", her mother told her.

"How long am I going to be out again?", Kim asked.

"For a week this time honey.", Anne replied.

"Oh.", she responded. _'A week without the pills? I'll be climbing the walls.',_ she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip,_ 'I wonder what it's like going crazy?'_

After Kim signed in and got the required ID bracelets, her mother walked her down to surgery prep. She introduced the nurse, told her daughter to get undressed and into a paper gown. Kim got on the gurney that she was going to spend the next nine days on.

"Mom I know that I haven't kept up with my friends, but tell them all that I love and respect them. Congratulate them for me...You know if I don't make it.", Kim Mankey trembled.

"You'll be just fine honey, all your friends are pulling for you.", her mother told her.

"But not _him,_ he doesn't even know.", Kim replied.

"Of course Josh knows, though I can't imagine why you'd worry about him right now.", Anne wondered aloud.

"Not _him, HIM._", Kim responded, "HE can't know...Mom I have a confession to make...I think I killed Ron Stoppable."

"Ron? …. How?", Anne asked becoming very worried about her daughter's mental state now.

"I'm sorry Mom, I think I shot him right after I got hurt...I don't know though, maybe I'm wrong. A lot of things are fuzzy anymore. Anyway, if I didn't and he still cares for me please let him know where my body is and that I'm waiting for him… when it's his time too.", Kim began to break down.

Anne hugged her baby as they had a small cry together. "Honey, I'm sure Ron is just fine. Someday he'll be back I'm sure of it.", she told the younger redhead and hoping for the same.

"But Mom, I sinned against him. How would he ever come back for me? I hurt him.", Kim continued to sob.

"We have to trust, honey. The first men on the moon had to trust, so did their families and so do we. If you can pray for him before you go to sleep Kimmie, just like the prayers you used to say when you were young before you went to bed, maybe it will make a difference. I wonder if anyone but his family has prayed for him at all since he left?", Anne asked her.

"Momma, I'll try. I promise.", Kim said while shuddering

"Good girl. Now rest honey. They'll be in soon to put the IV in your arm.", Anne told the trembling woman.

---

"Mr. F?", he asked as the phone was answered.

"Yes servant. What do you need?", the dark one asked.

"Kim is going in for another procedure. I talked to her earlier. This time they won't let me near her because of the restraining order against me. Maybe serving her with divorce papers wasn't such a good idea. Though I hate to admit it, maybe Kim has outlived her usefulness to you. Since she has reported killing the loser and we have had no other word of him, maybe she's right. What is the most important rule of assassinations to remember? It's to kill the assassins", Josh observed over the phone.

"Do not worry about the drugs servant. I will take care of that. At this point I have no wish to kill her. Do not use the 'phrase' until after you two separate for the last time. That should give us a chance to get away.", he told the scared young man over the phone, "Make yourself scarce you weakling. Go and play with the women of the night to your heart's content. You have no idea what an assassination is."

"Thank you Master. I will stay out of Colorado for a while.", he replied with relief.

---

"Well Kimberly, are you ready?", Dr. Hebert asked trying to determine his patient's mental state.

"Yes Doctor. I still want to thank you for trying to help me. I really appreciate it.", she replied nervously.

"Relax Kimberly and let us take care of you.", he told her as the drug began to take affect.

"Thank you Dr. He...", she drifted off as she began to pray for a blond haired young man.

--

"Anne do you want to scan her now or later? We can do it at either time.", one surgeon asked the other.

"Let's get the procedure done first. By the time we're done with it the afternoon crowds will already be gone. You know since Kimmie is going to be out, let's do it after midnight, that way no one knows what we're doing except the techs and Global Justice people.", Anne made the decision.

---

Dr. Wade Load listened intently while the technician explained how the machine worked.

"OK then what happens if we find a foreign object inside the person that we're scanning?", he asked.

"Well Dr. Load, with this new style of machine metal things like staples and steel rods and pins won't be a problem. Just two years ago we really worried about _things _coming through the patient's skin and embedding themselves into the machine. That's how strong the magnets were. With the new machines the sensitivity is gained in other ways so we don't need as strong a magnet.", she replied.

"What about electronics then?", he queried.

"Same thing Doctor. The old machines would tear up some sophisticated things. Now it is much better. We will find the device, but we won't disturb it.", she allayed his fears.

"Thank you Miss. You have been a great help.", he replied

---

"Anne, do you see that?", Dr. Hebert asked.

"Yes, but what does it mean?", she responded while keeping an eye on the back of her daughter.

"It means that she is getting better Anne. She's healing. Your Kimmie-cub, as James calls her, is growing muscle. Now truthfully, she may never be as good as she was, but she _is getting better._", he laughed behind his mask.

"Thank you Doctor for making Kimmie more whole.", Mrs. Dr. P told him.

"It wasn't just me. It was all of us. From the staff to the patient. Even you guys and Global Justice. I feel like celebrating, I wonder what Agent Du is up to?", the cutter asked.

"He's on guard duty tonight doctor. You know this was a terrible weight on him too. I think he needs to know that Kimmie, after some rehab, is at least going to be able to train agents even of she can't go out in the field anymore.", she told him.

"Gotcha Anne, I'll tell Agent Du, you tell Dr. Director and the family. I have a feeling there's going to be a party tonight.", he laughed, "OK Nurse, let's start closing Kim up. Sorry about the scar that Kim's going to have Anne, I tried to make the incision as small as I could."

"Don't worry about the scar doctor. That's the least of the problems that she's had.", Anne began laughing too, "I'm going out and make those calls. Her father will be so happy."

---

Inside the huge machine the sleeping redhead lay with almost no clothes on. "Listen, can't we put something on her?", Wade asked the tech.

"Well most of the staff are used to seeing naked bodies Doctor, but I'll see what I can do.", she replied.

"Thanks, but try to remember that even though I'm a Doctor of a few things, I'm still a teenager and her parents are outside and her father is a Rocket Scientist who has been developing a new engine that he's just itching to try it out.", he informed her, "Not only that she's a very close friend and I don't like the idea of people gawking at her."

"I understand Doctor Load. I'm sorry I offended you.", she told him.

_'Yeah, and now it's gonna be hard getting to sleep tonight.',_ he mused., _'Darn hormones.'_

It was thirty minutes into the six hour scan when they got the _hit._ "What is that thing that we just picked up?", Wade asked.

"It's electrical. Whatever it is.", she replied.

"OK speed up the rest of the scan then we'll come back to this device.", he instructed as the technician marked the location on the body.

"OK thanks Renee, that's a much better image. Now before we take anymore I have to take my own reading.", he told her, "So put the machine in standby for a few minutes. I have an idea of what this is, but I've got to take these readings to be sure."

After a few minutes.

"Renee, let's finish up now and call it a night. Good job, you earned your pay tonight. Thanks for staying over.", he told her. "Now I want you to promise that you won't say anything to anyone including myself, on what we did tonight. Make me that promise OK?", Wade asked.

"Yes sir. I'll make the promise.", she told him as she shut down the machine.

Anne walked in and gave the young woman a hug. "Thanks Renee, I owe you more than you can imagine.", the famous brain surgeon told her.

--

Dr. Hebert watched the machine put the young woman's leg through it's paces. _'I'm glad she's not awake for that.', _he winced, _'Hell I hate watching it and that's not me laying there. Good thing the inquisition torturers didn't think about it.'_

James walked in the private room to check on his daughter. He paled when he saw what the machine was doing to her. _'I'm so sorry honey. Your were always a strong one. I'm here for you. Please get better.'_, he thought as he watched on.

"Listen James, you don't need to see this. It makes me hurt and I don't know how Anne can stand it. I guess women are tougher than us guys. Why don't you give her a hug and kiss after I stop the machine for a minute. Then you can leave and I'll start it back up again.", Dr, Hebert suggested.

"Yeah, thanks Doc. I just need a few seconds. Anne and I are going to a graduation party for some of Kimmie's friends in a few minutes. We'll be back later tonight.", James Possible replied.

---

"Anne, just how well is Kimmie doing?", James asked worriedly as they drove to the party at a restaurant that had been reserved by Barbara Stoppable.

"She's healing honey. And, like always she's pushing just how far she can go. She may never be as much as she was before she got wounded, but she will be much better than she was when they first brought her in.", the brain surgeon informed him. "I just worry about her mind. We talked, before she went under....She's under the impression that she killed Ronald. If she keeps that up she might go insane. We've got to get to the bottom of this." Anne did not mention the device that they had found earlier.

---

_Chez Hana:_

The party was in full swing by the time the Doctors Possible arrived. Bonnie was dancing with the new baby...That is she was holding the small...well not so small baby and moving slowly to keep her happy. "Hey Drs. P, I never thought four years ago that I'd be dancing with a girl named Kimberly Anne.", Bonnie softly told them with a smile.

Felix was on the floor dancing too. It was Bonnie, little Kimmie and Felix while the rest watched on.

_'What a difference four years are making.', _Monique Jenkins thought to herself with a sad smile. She had watched from a distance as her best friend began dating and married the artist. It galled her to no end as she saw how her best friend was treated by the artist. But seeing Bonnie grow up, Felix being able to walk and dance again. Tara was still just as bubbly, but had grown a little more serious too. And Big Mike and Justine with the baby....Oh WOW. Sure, Felix and Zita had broken up right after graduation, but those kinds of things happened. Zita had just announced her engagement out in California to an engineering student. Felix and Bonnie looked to be closer. _'Hmmm, I wonder?', _Mo mused to herself watching the two.

Tara stopped the music for a few minutes. She spoke up, "Congratulations, everyone on getting through the first four years of college. Most of us are going to grad school in a couple of months, but we're leaving Bonnie here to keep track of things. She has been offered a position in Mrs. Stoppable's company and I think she took it." Everyone looked at Bonnie Rockwaller as she nodded yes. At this everyone applauded.

Tara told everyone, "Justine and Mike are heading back to Cambridge. Justine is already working on her PHD." Again applause.

"Felix is heading to Cal Tech. Oh, and girls, he is free and dancing.", Tara announced. Again there was applause.

"Monique has her degree in design and is heading to London for a while. Let's hear it for Monique Jenkins.", Tara shouted.

"Myself, I have taken a position at Global Justice. And I am working on my advanced degrees as well. I'm staying here in Middleton. Bonnie and I have bought a small house. The first one to marry has to move out. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable helped with the financing as well, and they are paying for the rest of us to get our advanced degrees. Let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. S.", Tara told them in a lot softer voice.

The whooping and hollering didn't die down for a few minutes. Finally they calmed down a bit. "OK guys, lets come to order for a few minutes.", as Tara shifted gears. "Even though we are celebrating our graduations let's remember why we're here. Ron's still missing. Mr. and Mrs. S have you heard anything from our missing boy?"

"No we haven't Tara, but we still are keeping our hopes up.", Dean told her.

"Yori and Hiro, does your school have any information yet?", Tara asked.

"I am sorry we have had no word of Ron-san.", Hiro replied as he seemed to sweat a bit.

"Wade, do you have a report?", Tara asked.

"I'm not sure Tara, until I have more information...I really can't say.", he replied.

"What can you tell us?", Tara asked.

"It affects a few things. You'll be in a briefing next week Tara.", Wade told her.

"OK, it's a security thing. OK how about Kim? Drs. P.", Tara asked.

Anne started, "As you all know Kimberly was wounded last year. Right now she is recovering from another operation. It looks promising so far. She might regain almost full use of her left leg. She sends her best wishes. I'm sorry that she can't attend, but she's going to be asleep for the next week or so. Tara and Bonnie you both will be wanted at a Global Justice briefing in the next couple of weeks...Oh James is here chomping at the bit just waiting to make this announcement. So I'd better let him before he explodes.", Anne finished.

James started, "Now that I'm in the spotlight so-to-speak. I'm not sure just how to say this, but for the moment Anne and I are Kimberly's guardians. Also last winter Josh served Kim with divorce papers citing mental cruelty.. For reasons that I won't go into here, but hopefully before the summer is over Kim Mankey will take her old name back, hunt down Ron Stoppable and drag him to the altar.", he finished with a big laugh, "Oh sorry about that Barb and James.", he said.

"My sentiments too James, that calls for a drink on the house.", Dean stated, _'OOOPS.',_ he thought to himself as he wondered who caught it.

After a few hours the party cooled down and they went home. Most were happy that Kim was finally coming to her senses, and dropping the jerk artist like a wet sack of rocks.

Later Monique noticed that Tara was sitting in a close conversation with Anne Possible. She had a worried look on her face.

---

Later that evening a short, dumpy looking nurse entered the former teenage heroine's room and attached a bag to the IV tree again. _'No one around this time, my little cuddlebuddy hugger.',_ she giggled to herself as she slid back out a back stairway.

Unknown to her, the stairs were watched this time, as was the parking deck and the streets around the hospital. A moment after she made her appearance a sleek black sedan pulled up and she got in. A few moments later they were out of sight; they were fast, but not fast enough as a camera caught the license plate number.

--

Agent Will Du looked at the one-eyed redheaded woman. "So.", she said, "Amy Hall has left town? On a private jet. Hard to believe that she has the finances to get one of the fancy business jets Will, do we have any idea where she went?"

"Yes Ma'am, she refueled in Honduras and we think she is still headed south at this time. We have fewer resources in that area so we might need some luck in finding her final destination.", he replied.

"OK Agent Du well done. What about the car that picked her up? Do we know who the owner is?", she inquired.

"No ma'am, well, we know the owner....but that won't help much, it's a leased vehicle. Some guy by the name of John Smith is on the contract, I doubt if _that _will be much help Dr. Director. We are still looking a signatures to see if we have any hits. I can say with high probability that we won't get anything from that information.", Agent Du explained.

"Where is the car now?", Betty asked.

"It's sitting in an airport parking lot about two hundred miles from here. We didn't want to spook the driver so we stayed fairly far back. By the time we found the car again, it had been an hour since we had a visual on it. The driver either left it there and got in another car, or he got on a business jet and left. Three aircraft left the airport before we found all this out. The aircraft were headed for Canada, California and Wisconsin.", he informed his boss.

"Do we have any photos of those that got aboard the airplanes Will?", she asked again beginning to feel frustrated.

"Ma'am, no we don't. That airport caters to a high level of business class, you know owners of corporations. They do not like their whereabouts known for security reasons. One thing though, we have traced criminal elements there before, like mobsters and drug dealers.", he told her.

"OK Will good job, I want a tracking device on that car though. And I want surveillance on that airport and parking lot.", she instructed.

"Ma'am I already had a crew there posing as a maintenance workers put two devices on the car in question. I will order a couple of our teams to set up the surveillance.", Will replied, "Is there anything else you want us to do ma'am?"

"Yes, cut off all of Dr. Amy Hall's funds, freeze any account that has any kind of connection to her or any of her friends. Make sure you check all her aliases too. I want that woman hurting for cash. Maybe she'll pop up then.", Betty growled.

"Yes ma'am, we'll get every cent of hers we can find.", Will got up to leave. _'Now the boss is getting into this, we'll find out what the heck is going on here and why somebody's playing Kim.', _he thought as he headed to the cyber-crimes department.

---

_Middleton General Hospital, Middleton, Colorado:_

Dr. Anne Possible and Dr. Hebert watched as the former teen heroine come to her senses. They were both smiling.

"Hi Mom, hi Dr. Hebert. How did the operation and therapy go? I hurt like you won't believe.", Kim asked with a croak.

"Wonderful Kimmie. You made a lot of progress.", Anne told her as she gave the young woman a little water..

"I did? Will I be able to walk without a cane now?", she ask hoarsely.

"We'll see maybe with some PT you'll be able to do it. I'm sorry about the scars though.", Dr. Hebert told her.

"I'm not a 'Trophy Wife' anymore Doctor, Josh already stated that. So, I have my career to think of. It's about all I have left, since HE never came back.", she sniffed..

"HE?", Dr. Hebert asked.

Anne whispered, "Ron Stoppable."

"Oh, I'm sorry.", he replied.

* * *

OK now they have a real good understanding about Kim's condition, and what did Wade find during the scan? What's next? Is Amy Hall going to be limited on finances now? As for Ron he is deployed and is keeping track of his friends that he helped a while back.

Sorry about the boring chapter but I can't have mayhem in each one. I need a break once in while.

Thanks to everyone that's been reading this little tale.

ST-103

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: LindsayLaurelle, I don't know about holy, but yeah I'm certain....forty chapters.**

**Joe Stoppinghem, yep they identified what is going on with Kim for the most part. They haven't caught everything yet however. You might want to wait and read 'Once Again' this time let all the angst hit you.**

**Readerjunkie, that should read great chapter from the very warped mind....And what comes next? Oh I'm not nearly done, trust me on that one.**

**Screaming Phoenix, you are quite right they found the control device. Kim is getting better. I'll bet growing muscle tissue has got to be rough and then all that excerise. You know I **_**wonder **_**if that machine could be used for anyone else (there you go—a hint). As for Wanda, I have plans for her.**

**Waveform, yes Kim and Ron's friends have moved on, life can't just come to a halt. It has to go on. Kim gets a little rest I hope she's ready for the big of her life. It's coming. Anne is very worried about her only daughter. As for Ron he believes that the only way out of this mess for him is a grave. As for Amy Hall her problems are just beginning now. Maybe something good will come from all this tragedy.**

**Daccu65, you know as well as anyone else that sometimes you just need a settling chapter. You know what Wade found. Wade did not remove it, he just wanted some readings from it. If you know the frequency you can jam it too or send false information. I'm glad I'm driving at least one good author batty. Maybe Yori needs a Louisville Slugger. I'm sure she could use it effectively. **

**CajunBear, again thanks for staying sane and sober while editing this story. At least one of us needs to be. So you want your nickname to be Duke huh? Kim's progress will soon be known another way. But we shouldn't get into that right now. Ron is indeed helping people out. It's not ALL about destruction and mayhem..We will see more of this behavior on Ron's part again and often.**

**Shrike176, I doubt if Mr. F is going to let a turkey like Josh off the hook. Remember he still DOESN'T know where Stoppable is. Keeping Kim on the drugs HAS to be getting expensive. So let her go and keep an eye on the artist. I wonder if Josh will ever grown a set of 'nads that have nothing to do with alcohol consumption? **

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Lemme see now where are we? Ron gets a marriage offer from a father (boy would upset the apple cart if he said yes). Kim is slowly getting better. Josh has a talk with Mr. F I think the boy was trying to see if the Master would get rid of the heroine, tells you a lot about the artist doesn't it? Agent Will Du continues to protect Kim as he can. Ya never know he could get lucky and....Naw, I don't want to go there YET. The friends' graduation party. I wonder just how close this group will stay. They were brought together to watch over Kim and to try and find Ron. It's almost four years. Looks like GJ got a little smarter with Amy Hall. Will they ever find her?**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 24

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"OK team, the situation is that the divorce for Kim-san and that _person _that she is married to will come to an end this week. Keep an eye on him and that corrupt lawyer that he hired.", Suzie Chin told her team

"When do we inform the Chosen One?", Oma Lentu asked.

"We do not interfere at this point sister. Those are Sensei's instructions. Ron-san does not want to know any information about Kim-san. Personally, I think this is foolish and I have advised him so. I do not think we understand how deep his pain has gone into his soul my friends.", Yori Himistu told the other ninjas, "I have tried to meditate on this. I have felt only the tip of his pain and it makes me shudder. He still does not trust Yamanouchi as he did five years ago thanks to our betrayal to him. We simply must give him more time. Oh he's still a sucker for a right cross."

"How much time does that fool need?", Wanda replied.

"How deep was your pain when you found out Fukushima had betrayed the school sister?", Yori asked.

"It was a pall on my heart for years sister, but I still performed my missions.", Wanda informed her.

"You were older than Stoppable-san when it happened. You was full of confidence, unlike the Chosen One. You and the evil one were both at the school since your youth and had been brought up to accept the life of a ninja and you had the support of everyone at Yamanouchi... As for Ron-san, he was not brought up in our culture. We thrust this upon him, then we lied to him and betrayed him. We didn't let him tell the girl that he fell in love with what his abilities and responsibilities were. Kim-san had very valid concerns...Who would not?"

"Try not to think of Kim-san as a Yamanouchi trained ninja, sister. Think of her as an American teenager, one who is a hero in her own right. Then we block Ron-san from telling her anything. The only thing worse would have been telling him nothing or killing her. And from what Sensei has told me about what Maku-san had written in his confession, there was a plan to do just that. Then for some reason, and I'm not sure what it is, she weds the artist. I think we know whose idea that was by now. But we won't know for sure until we either interrogate your Ex, or Kim-san's soon-to-be Ex, Wanda-san. And trust me sister, Ron-san still performed his missions as well...And without our help too."

"So what actions do we take then Yori-san?", Suzie broke in to calm the tension.

"We take NO actions unless Kim-san is in danger. Only then do we act.", Hirotaka replied.

"I just wish he would come home and fix this mess that he left us.", Tura Stutia.

"One point that we must remember sisters, Ron-san left us in much better shape than we left him. This _mess_is Yamanouchi's doing. The Chosen One just reacted. Given our past with him, it is a wonder that he will have anything to do with us. Therefore, it is our honor to repair this _mess _that we, ourselves, made.", Yori finished.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director punched the speed dial, "Dr. Load, would you please come to my office and bring the Mankey file."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there in a few minutes.", the African-American young man replied.

"So when did you pass your BAR exam Wade?", Betty asked after the young teen entered.

"I was..uh, bored a couple of years ago ma'am, so I spent some time reading up on the law. I passed the exam on the first try.", the genius explained to his superior.

"OK Wade, if that jerk decides to go through with his plan to strip Kimberly of all her assets, you have the authorization to present every bit of surveillance information on Mr. Mankey to the court. If the proceedings are not going well in your opinion, you may show the Judge in a sidebar our suspicions about him drugging her as well and notifying the Judge that Joshua Mankey is under investigation by authorities for doing so. That might tighten up Hank Perkins' sphincter muscles a bit and force the amicable split. Also, you might as well tell the Judge that Josh Mankey's income from his art sales do not match the declared earnings that he filed in court and the IRS too.", she told her friend.

"Thank you Dr. Director, for a few minutes I thought that you were going to ban me from presenting any of this information so that we can get Kim a better deal. You know Josh has been calling her again taunting her about how he's gonna have everything he has ever owned including that old Pandaroo that Stoppable gave her and the jewelry too.", Wade replied.

"So I have heard. Right now I had to send Will over to France just to keep him from tearing into the jerk again.", Betty confided.

"Well if he starts anything between the lawyer that James Possible hired and myself I think we have a pretty good chance of getting Kim free from Josh without costing her too much. I'll report in later ma'am.", Wade Load told her as he got up to leave.

---

_Teleconference, Senior Island and other places:_

During the teleconference the former villains were having the time of their lives. "In only a few more hours with luck Kimmie will take her old name back and the clown of an artist can head on down the road.", the green skinned woman laughed.

"How is she healing my friends?", Senior asked.

"She is healing from her wounds, but it will take time.", Drew Lipsky told them, "Betty let me in on some of the information about her recovery. You know if they had waited six months to attack that compound the body armor would have been completed and ready to go. I doubt if Kim would have even gotten much more than a bruise then."

"Well I saw the video too, and if it hadn't been for the armor that we did provide they may have lost more than a quarter of their forces. Whoever set that up knew what he was doing.", Demenz added, he noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?", he asked.

"Your accent.", She replied.

"Only when needed beautiful lady. Duo PhDs at MIT. I lived in America for over ten years.", he explained.

"Getting back to the story.", Drew told them both while shoots looks at both of them. "What Kimberly did was very heroic and very in tune with her nature my friends. I wonder where those other forces came from. Betty is elusive with providing me any answers about them.", Dr. Lipsky told them.

"You didn't notice Drewbie?", Shego asked.

"Notice what?", he responded.

"Those were Rangers that were knocking off the henchmen the drug producers employed.", Shego informed him.

"Where did they come from?", the blue doctor asked.

"From the U S Army you fool.", she responded.

"Uh, how _many _of them do they have?", he asked trying to figure out why he was still alive now.

"Don't you know anything? And you called Stoppable the buffoon. The Army has about two thousand of them, they're broken down to three battalions of almost six hundred men each. Then they also have a training Battalion too. The the Army also has Green Berets and the Marines have their Force Recon. The Air force has it's own group as well. Then the Military also has something called Detachment Delta, which I'm sure that you would realize is Delta Force if you had any common sense, Drew. Those are the forces that we either know for sure or are pretty sure about.", she explained, "It's a wonder that they never came for us. I suppose that we weren't that big of a threat. Sorta makes you think that a police organization and two teenagers handed our butts on most days...I wonder what would have happened if they brought out the professionals. These guys don't lock you up they, put holes in you. Lots of holes."

"I had a friend once in the Special Air Service. They are all a nasty bunch when they decide to take you down.", Duff told them with a laugh.

At that moment an alarm sounded for an incoming call. Senior decided to take it. The image of a black haired chubby woman came on. "I need your help! They're after me!", Amy cried.

"Who is after you Miss Hall?", Senior asked.

"Global Justice, they're after me. You have to hide me.", she continued to cry.

"Why are they after you Amy?", the former Dr. Drakken asked.

"All I did was a little job for a friend of Monty's. He asked, so I said I would do it. Then he said it was to get revenge on Stoppable...And you know that it was Stoppable's sister that turned him to stone. I JUST had to help him.", she explained through her tears.

"What did you do Miss Hall?", Senior asked harshly.

"Well I made up a drug concoction to give to Kimmie. That way we could control her.", she explained.

Shego began to glow. "Do you mean, that all of this stuff that's happened between the Princess and the Buffoon was _YOUR_ fault? Woman, if I ever find you I will roast you...you fat pig! Fisk was insane and a threat to the world as much as we all were. He tried to give that child away to some freak monkey god and lost because he was beaten by the toddler. That was _HIS_choice you idiot. I want to know who is responsible for this whole thing Hall or I'm going to hunt you down myself. I will have to carry several bags in to Global Justice so that they can bury you....", Shego launched a plasma bolt at a piece of machinery melting it in her anger.

Suddenly the fat geneticist shut down the communications link with the former villains. "Why did you have to do that Shego? We may never find her to unravel this puzzle.", Drew asked.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going hunting. I'll call Betty on while I'm in the air.", Shego growled, "I need a fat woman license and some long rubber gloves. If she's that dumb it might be contagious."

"Ah...I've only seen Shego that mad twice. Once it was aimed at me after she got some emotion control chip on her, the other time was when that Warmonga thing tried to kill Kim Possible.", Drew told them as the door slammed, "Both times people got hurt.. Well I suppose Warmonga wasn't a person."

"Let us give thanks that the green woman isn't mad at us right now.", Duff Killigan laughed as he sipped his now favorite whiskey that he had begun selling years before.

---

_Middleton Courthouse. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Kimmie, now just relax and let the lawyers do their jobs. Wade has built up quite a case file on Josh and he will use it if he needs to.", James Possible told his daughter before he took his seat next to his wife.

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone presiding.", the bailiff announced.

"Please take your seats.", his honor told all when he was seated.

"Bailiff, please swear in the principles.", Judge Hector told him while scanning the brief.

-

"Now I see there are some problems with the settlement. OK, let's make this easy. Mr. Mankey what is your problem with an equal separation?", the Judge asked, rubbing his temples as he glanced at the brief.

"Your Honor, first of all, all my client has to live on his art sales and they are not enough to keep him solvent, so he is asking for support from his wife like she has been doing the last several years. Second, she has some goods that came into their marriage; you know gifts from others that should be considered part of her dowry, which he is claiming ownership as her husband. Third, she has damaged herself by becoming injured. She walks with a cane and has a very large and ugly scar on the back of her left leg that deprives him of the trophy wife that my client's family has wanted for him and that he so richly deserves. Also she has given him no children.", Hank Perkins stated.

"What? I can't believe you said that sonny. Are you really a lawyer?", Judge Snobblestone asked aloud.

"Yes I am, Your Honor. If you remember I made a contribution to your last campaign.", the young lawyer reminded the older man.

_'What in the world?...OK let's see what the wife's lawyers have to say?', _he mused through the headache that some people seemed to bring on him.

"OK then let's here the wife's point of view.", Judge Snobblestone asked.

"Yes your honor. I am Clarence Hood and I represent Kimberly Anne Mankey in this proceeding. Under the laws of the State of Colorado, only objects that are held mutually between the married parties can be equally divided. Kimberly has brought into the marriage her car, some money, clothes and some jewelry that were all given to her before she married Mr. Mankey. We do not have dowry laws in this state your honor. Those should stay in her possession, especially the jewelry since it was given to her months before she met her husband by a dear friend and rival of Mr. Mankey for her affections. We believe this is a stunt to put him in his place, however no one has seen him for years. Second, Kimberly Mankey's wages have supported Mr. Mankey while he has wasted away his money."

"I object, Your Honor!", Hank Perkins yelled out.

"What is it?", the judge asked.

"He deserves that jewelry, Josh wanted to give it to his mother for raising him. That's her right as well."

"Son, where did you get your degree?", Snobblestone asked, "Never mind, the wife's attorney can continue."

"Your Honor, I wish to call an expert witness as to what Josh Mankey has been spending his and Kimberly's money on, as well as the true earnings from his art.", Clearance Hood asked.

"Granted. Who is your witness?", Snobblestone asked.

"I call Dr. Wade Load. Dr. Load is an investigator with Global Justice. He is in charge of security and is in charge of watching the actions of their agents and families for security purposes.", Hood continued.

"I object again!", Perkins yelled out.

"Why?", the judge asked again.

"I didn't know about this witness and I'm not prepared to cross examine.", Hank replied.

"Too bad son, you were made aware of the witness list six weeks ago. Mr. Mankey, do you wish other counsel?", the judge asked the artist.

"No Your Honor. He is doing just fine.", Josh told him.

"Your funeral son, swear Dr. Load in.", the Judge ordered.

"OK Dr. Load, what information do you have?", Snobblestone asked.

"Your Honor, if it pleases the court, Joshua Mankey's art sales over the last three years have totaled well over a half of a million dollars. I have copies of the receipts here. Next, Josh has been seen in the company of let's call them women of ill repute during his absences of our fair city. I have pictures and copies of the credit card bills as well as statements from the women in question. The scaring on Mrs. Mankey that Mr. Mankey claims has ruined her and the need for her using a cane Your Honor came from her saving several Global Justice Agents during a raid. She is recovering, but it is a slow and painful process. Lastly, if I may have a sidebar with Your Honor, as this is confidential information that may lead to the arrest of certain individuals.", Wade told the court as he passed out the previous information and tapes.

"Usually sidebars are only for attorneys young man. Have you passed your exam?", he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes Your Honor, as you well know, since you were there when it was administered.", Wade replied with a smile.

"Then come forward Dr. Load, Attorney at Law.", Hector smiled as did Mrs. Mankey's legal representation.

Hank Perkins came forward as well. "Your Honor this information is about Joshua Mankey and pending charges. Do you really want his lawyer present while we discuss a possible indictment and prosecution on state and federal charges?", Wade asked in a low voice.

"I don't think even Mr. Perkins is that stupid, are you sonny? You do know if you pass that information out, you could be looking at prison time as well.", the judge told the Josh Mankey's legal counsel.

The shocked lawyer could only nod that he understood.

"OK Mr. Load, what information do you have that you can't share with the media that's here?", he asked.

"Well Your Honor , we believe that Kim Mankey's husband has been drugging her for several years, though we do not know why at this point. We are only hoping that he wasn't force her to be a spy. We caught on a few months ago and here is the chemical makeup of the drug. It is targeted only to Mrs. Mankey through her DNA. And he has given to her to make it look like her dosage of BC pills. It took a lot of computer work, but the scientists at Global Justice and several hospitals and universities have confirmed the suspicions of the purpose of the drug, the information is all in this report that I have in this large folder. We have ten videos of Mrs. Mankey before the dose, during the dose while Mr. Mankey is giving it to her and after the dose to show her reactions.", Wade explained.

"Would you like to confer with your client, Perkins?", Judge Snobblestone asked.

"Yes Your Honor, may we have a ten minute recess so that I may talk to my client?", Hank asked, now shaking in his shoes.

"Ten minute recess.", the Judge announced as he left the courtroom chuckling to himself.

-

"All rise.", the bailiff announced again.

"Well Mr. Mankey?", Clarence asked.

"We wish to withdraw any claim to Kimberly Mankey's possessions that she brought into the union and we withdraw any claim to support, Your honor.", Hank Perkins replied.

"Good choice son. The commonly held property like bank accounts and real estate I determine to be divided equally. Mr. Mankey you are hereby ordered to pay the legal fees of Mrs. Mankey and any outstanding bills since you seem to be the one spending the money. And off the record, I hope they throw the book at you. Sign the papers right here in front of me if you don't mind Mr. and Mrs. Mankey.", he instructed, as he wrote the orders for the clerks.

--

"Good now that this is done, I have some words of advice for both of you. Mrs. Mankey, or are you changing your name back?" At this, Kim nodded. "First and foremost find yourself a good man, not a creep and have a happy life. Mr. Mankey, the restraining order is in effect until I and only I lift it. And I plan to live a very long time. Get out of this young woman's life and stay out, do not cause her anymore grief or you will find out _WHY_ they call me the hanging judge of Middleton County. DO YOU understand me?", he asked.

"Yes Your Honor. I do wish to have one private moment with Kim if you don't mind though.", he replied.

"In that corner over there. I have my eye on you son. Don't make me get out my baseball bat.", the judge threatened.

"Thank you your honor. Please Kim follow me over there.", he asked.

--

When they got there Josh said softly, "Kim do you remember this phrase? 'Pixie Scout Han took my prized Pandaroo to swap for muffins'."

Kim stopped and stood, she almost lost her balance for a moment. After a moment she looked at the man she had been married to. "What happened?", she moaned rubbing her head.

"Goodbye Kim. Take your own loser name back. You were never good enough to be a Mankey.", Josh snapped as he turned and left.

As he left he opened his phone. "It's over Master, I removed my portion of the funds, you have the passwords and accounts. If you hurry you can empty them before she even gets home. I was not able to secure the jewelry, I am sorry, this will have to do. I have delivered the words that will unravel her. Kim Mankey is no more, she is Kim Possible again.", he reported.

"That is good enough servant, now take yourself away from the area before they realize what has happened.", Mr. F replied, "There will be no more drugs for the heroine and she will go insane."

--

"Momma?.... What just happened? …I feel like I just woke up.", Kim looked at her parents.

"Kimmie a bad part of you life is over now. What's wrong?", Anne asked.

"I don't know, I feel like I just woke up. Like I was in a dream. It's pretty hard to say.", she replied.

"What do you remember Kimmie?", James asked.

"Well I remember that Ron and I had an argument....Oh Daddy! I have to see Ron...I've just gotta see him and and apologize to him. I said more mean things to him and I don't know why. Where's Ron, Daddy?", Kim asked as her tears began to flow.

"Honey we don't know. I'm sorry, but he's been gone a long time.", James told his now weeping daughter as he stroked her red hair.

Wade watched the whole scene play out. _'What happened there? Why does Kim look so_ _scared?'_, he thought,_ 'I'd better find out. Who knows what passed between them.'_

He approached the older Possible family members. "Kim, how are you doing? You look a little shaky. Can I get you a glass of water?", the genius asked.

"Wade? Oh, I suppose I'm alright. Like I told Mom and Dad, it was like waking up from a dream. I guess it's weird.", she replied. _'Ron where are you? I'm free again. The nightmare is over.', _she hoped to herself.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei sat in meditation for the first time in a long time he felt more at ease. _"Stoppable-san are you there?", _he asked with his mind.

"_Yes Sensei, I only have a short time. We have to go back out very soon.",_ came the reply.

"_Do you wish news about Kim-san?", _the ninja master asked.

"_No Master Sensei. She has made her choice. I need not know how many children she has now. She is happy. That is all that matters. Any word about her will tear my soul again. I do not think I could survive that. I would rather die than go through that again. Please Master no word of her.",_ he pleaded.

"_Very well, then I shall not relay any information to you my young friend. Are you well?",_ he asked with his mind.

"_Yes I am well, we will be returning home in another month or two. I hope to come back to the sacred mountain again to master my mediations. I hope that is acceptable to you Sensei?",_ he asked, _"I plan to meditate alone if you have any place that is available for me to use."_

"_Yes my friend it is acceptable, I am sure we can find some place for you to meditate alone. I would like for you to at least call your parents when you arrive home this time. You need to ask their forgiveness in not letting them know about you sooner. All parents worry about their children.",_ he advised.

"_Yes Master, I should at least let them know I walk the Earth still. I must go to my men Sensei. May you live a long and happy life.",_ Ron finished.

Sensei replied through his mind even though he know the Chosen One had left,_ "And you too my young friend. May your days find happiness once again."_

---

_Fire Base Tango Black:_

"Sergeant Stoppable, I would like to introduce you to your new platoon Sergeant, Sergeant First Class Mike James. Sergeant James, Sergeant Stoppable. Also known, when the media is near, as Sergeant Loosee'.", Lt. Wallace told them.

"Good to meet you Sergeant James, I heard a lot about you from some of the guys in 3rd Battalion. You've got a good rep going there.", Ron told him.

"Oh so you're the cook? A couple of the guys that were at Bragg still talk about the food. It's a wonder that this whole battalion isn't fat.", he laughed.

"I don't think it will happen as long as Stoppable is around, his men are the strike squad. They can do it all.", Wallace told them.

"How do you get them to work so hard Stoppable?", James asked.

"I just tell them that if they don't, Major Grant cooks at the next feed.", he laughed.

"I suppose that's one way to motivate them, just so you know Sergeant Harris still says thanks and he owes you a drink for Walter.", the platoon Sergeant stated,

"Listen 'Top', we're going out for a three day walk around, you wanna come with us?", Ron asked trying to stay away from what had happened before.

"Maybe next time. I heard your guys look for trouble.", Mike replied.

"More like it finds us. Anyway we gotta get rolling. Catch you in a few days Sarge.", Ron informed him as he walked over to get his men moving.

"Alright you mud rats, it's time to earn a little of that pay Uncle Sam has been giving you, load up.", he told them with a smile.

"Awww man Sarge, do we have ta?", one of the men moaned.

"Yeah ya do Wilson. You're getting fat.", Stoppable told him.

SFC James looked on, _'Relaxed, but ready...they're pros alright.'_

Three hours later they disembarked the Striker to begin their three day patrol.

---

_The Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

The cookout and party was going just fine. Kim was getting a chance to catch up when the Little's came in.

Kim watched Justine and Big Mike arrive. _'A baby? They have a baby? Aww, now that's so cute. Ron and me could have...',_ her thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"Yes honey, life has gone on while you were locked away in that marriage with Josh, why don't you go introduce yourself to your namesake?", Anne Possible advised as she whispered into her ear.

Kim walked up and gave Mike a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She turned to the scientist and gave her the same treatment while being careful of the child. "Congratulations guys on the wedding and the baby. Mom told me all about it. I'm so happy for you.", Kim began.

"Thank you Kim. I'm sorry about Josh and you. We were so worried...", Justine replied.

"Thanks for caring Justine. I guess I came to my senses...finally. Now are you going to introduce me to this little girl?", Kim asked with a smile.

"Your welcome Kim. Kim Possible meet Kimberly Anne Little, Mike wanted to name her after you...If she had been a boy we would have named her after Ron.", she informed the heroine.

"Ron...Oh my, thank you so much. It's an honor to meet you young lady.", Kim told the child as she held out her hands to hold her.", Kim told the blond haired child, "May I hold you for a little bit?"

"How old is little Kim?", the redhead asked as she groaned taking on the sudden load, "A year and a half?"

"No Kim, little Kimmie is nine months. If you think it's tough carrying her now, try giving birth to her. Maybe the next time it'll be a C-section instead.", Justine replied as she frowned at the memory.

"Wow Justine, you are a brave girl. How's married life.", Kim asked.

"I wouldn't change a thing though sometimes I wish Mike was a bit smaller.", the genius smiled.

"Huh?", Kim replied.

"Ah...never mind Kimmie, you'll figure it out.", Justine smirked as she sniffed the air.

"Excuse me while the baby and I get some quality time on the changing table, Mike you got a reprieve this time, but you're doing the midnight and three am feeding.", Justine told her husband as she took the not-so-little tyke back from the redhead.

"Ah..what does the baby eat?", Kim asked.

"She likes pork steaks Kim, grilled pork steaks. I'll be back in a few minutes.", she replied.

Kim was left with the large human figure. "Mike how's married life?", she asked as she remembered the first real time she met him...in detention.

"Great Kim.", he replied.

"Ah, what do you do Mike?", the red head inquired.

"I manage a restaurant near campus like I did for Ron here in Middleton.", he replied.

"You managed a restaurant _for _Ron?", she asked in surprise.

"Yep, just was a small place. We sold it about a month before graduation cause Justine wanted me to go to Cambridge with her. We decided a while back that we were gonna get married during college. So, I'm doing fairly well and in a few years my wife is gonna be making big money.", he told her.

"So you guys have it planned?", asked Kim.

"Not really planned to the smallest detail Kim, Kimmie was a bit if a surprise, but a nice one.", he chuckled as the room shook a little.

Monique entered the house with a knock. "Kim, it's so great to see you again!", she squealed.

"Same here Mo. It's been weird time since I saw you last.", Kim replied as they shared a hug.

"Come on girlfriend, let's go meet some of the others.", her girlfriend told her as she pulled Kim out into the back yard..

"Tara, it's good to see you again.", Monique called out loud as she went outside.

For a moment Kim was distracted as Tara led Monique off for a moment. "Whatever you do, don't ask about Ron. For some reason that depresses Kim and right now we don't want that. I'll explain later.", the platinum blond whispered into her ear.

The young African-American beauty just smiled and nodded._ 'OK I can find out later, I can play it cool.',_ she thought, as she went to look for a burger before Big Mike and his daughter got in the food line.

--

'_I wonder why no one has mentioned Ron once today except for Mike...Ron owned a restaurant? Has everyone but Mike forgotten about him? That would be so sad.',_ Kim Possible thought sadly.

--

"Kimmie have you said hi to Felix.", Anne asked.

"Not yet Mom, but I need to, it's nice to see him on his feet.", the younger redhead replied, "I'll be back in a little while Mom, you're right I gotta catch up with Felix. Thanks so much for inviting all my friends over....It's just been so long. I want to re-connect with them and find out what they've been doing."_ 'Yes they're all here but one.',_ she mused sadly.'

"Hi Felix, it's so nice to see you up and around. I'm so proud of you.", Kim smiled as she came up behind him.

"Oh hi Kim, it's great almost being completely bipedal now. I really like being able to just do simple things like walk and dance. I'm still re-learning how to do some of this, but I'm, learning. How have you been?", he asked.

"I suppose I've been better, but right now I'm doing OK.", she replied.

"I'm glad to see you back with your friends Kim. It's where you belong.", he observed.

Kim glanced around, "Wheels do you have _any_ idea what happened to Ron? The longest I was ever away from him before now was a whole summer when we were five. I just miss him so much, I'd give anything to talk to him."

"Me too Kim, but he just disappeared the weekend that Zita and I went to a park for some camping. I haven't heard a word from him since.", he told her with a lowered voice.

"Oh, I thought if anyone knew where he was you would. It's been such a lonely time without him.", she replied, "Anyway when are you and Zita going to tie the knot?"

"We're not Kim, we both moved on. She's engaged to a guy out in California, he seems like a nice guy. They're gonna get married soon. He wants to introduce me to his sister.", he confided.

"Oh I'm sorry it didn't work out Felix.", she told him.

"Kim, we had fun together. We weren't nearly as serious as you and Ron were...I uh mean...I mean, well you know...I apologize, I'm sorry to bring that up. I won't do that again.", he told her.

"No it's OK, I think about Ron all the time...It just that now no one knows anything about him. I hope he's alright.", she responded.

Suddenly there was a blur of black hair as the hyperactive ninja child raced ahead of her parents to plow into the redhead and the young man she was talking to. "Sister! You're back!", Hanna Stoppable cried aloud.

* * *

Now things are moving. Kim is able to catch up with friends after getting free of one Joshua Mankey, but Ron is still on her mind. As for Ron we are beginning to see another aspect of him. I hope you like it. Looks like Hanna is glad to see her older sister again.

Remember guys there are a lot of good stories out there right now. Take a few minutes of you time if you can and read and review them. Armydude is really setting the table with 'The Animal I've Become', CaptainKodak is continuing his 'School Days' and it's beginning to look like Wayne may be getting desperate. Oh Zaratan is back and is almost done with the Fannies. MrDrP has come up with the Larrys, it's a nice spoof. Screaming Phoenix is moving real well with 'Twin Flames in Darkness'. Nuztkie is got his 'Summertime Blues' running overtime, good job buddy. Obbiejoe is making progress on 'Beginnings' keep it up guy. Oh let's not forget Daccu65 is back in the saddle with 'After the Mat', it looks promising and I for one am drooling over an upcoming read.

ST-103

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Daccu65, yes Kim is breaking free. What will happen when she's off the drug for a while. What's her best time so far three or four days? Though Ron isn't around Kim is blessed to have the kind of friends she does.**

**CajunBear, do you have your Louisville Slugger store online yet? You might want to think about a URL to sell some bats. I think some of the guys are getting a little edgy. I hear Hirotaka wants one. The last time Yori popped Ron in the jaw her hand hurt for a week. Ron still maintains that Kim has found a **_**better **_**man to spend her life with. He has no need to hear how happy she is with him. No need to feel that loser pain again. And who knows what Ron would do if he learned the truth. It seems that he has developed selective hearing like my dog has.**

**Shrike176, did I ever say anything good about Hank Perkins.....ever? As for no fault marriage, you fight fire with fire. All they wanted to do was get Kim out of that relationship, they don't know all the reasons at this point. As for Kim keeping her job, it's pretty easy to keep her away from the real good information if she's locked away as an agent trainer. I think Shego is going to take her time. She wants to make sure that she gets them all.**

**Waveform, yes dowry....You don't have a clue how the Mankey mind operates do you. They believe that they are a class above the rest of the human race. They **_**let **_**Kim marry into their family. I mean she was pretty enough for them...remember what was Kim's purpose going to be? That's right have about ten kids so that the Mankeys would look more like normal people. They had no idea that Kim was **_**forced **_**into their family. Let's leave the trophy wife thing alone. Yes Kim gets a little respite, hopefully it will strengthen her for the days ahead. As for the rest it's coming.**

**Screaming Phoenix, Will Ron listen. Remember Ron in 'The rules' episode. What he sees with his own eyes he will not discount. Ron will have to come to the answer in his own mind, but he is distracted most of the time. Keeping track of his men will keep him busy. Don't worry it should happen, but things **_**might**_** get in the way.**

**Joe Stoppinghem, it's about time for Yori to call Ron **_**'bata' **_**again Ron has to make up his own mind and soon that will come trust me. But as I mentioned before sometimes life and BS gets in the way of love. Ron is going to make another trip and Kim has her own problems right now too. Thanks Joe, I appreciate it. All of this was because of one night of drinking and a hangover ;-) Sort of sick isn't it....Well and a few questions by some readers.**

**Eckles, Yeah Kim's life getting back to normal. Remember what I said about the light at the end of the tunnel? It might be the north bound freight train. Kim hasn't really paid attention to the 'where's Ron' thing except to shoot him. As for Wendy Marks, now that Kim is free again...Do you think she wants anything to do with that woman? Given the opportunity what would Wendy do in Kim's mind? Yep, she'd swipe him from the red head. Kim knows that she might have to wait for Ron, because if he's going to show up, it'd probably be at his parents' home. Don't know if Kim knew about the letter, it might have been conveniently been destroyed by now. Anyway, Kim is going to be busy for a while...Oh thanks for the ideas, however at this point in the story they'd rather difficult to include and make it flow.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments and ideas. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**OK I have a CORRECTION to make. SFC James is the Platoon Sergeant, not 'Top', who is the highest senior NCO in the Company. Though they are both normally E-7s or maybe the Company Senior NCO may be an E-8. I was stationed in a detachment and our CO referred to SFC Hodessy as 'Top'. However, we were five hundred miles from Battalion Headquarters. So SFC James is the 'Platoon Sergeant'...Thanks to Daccu65 in pointing that out to as I let it slip. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last whiskey.**

**ST 103**

**---**

Separate Lives

Chapter 25

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei glided to the platform that stood a few feet higher that his students. "Please sit down honored students of Yamanouchi.", he told them with a voice the belied his apparent age.

"I have glorious news today. The Chosen One's Chosen is free again. This is a day to celebrate. We will begin a festival tonight. It will last for two days. After that however, we must re-double our efforts to bring this dishonorable situation to an honorable closure. Unfortunately that means we must train much harder. Advanced students, you will be formed into teams and each will be headed by two senior graduates to help guide the last phases of your training. While it appears that we are pushing you, all students must also learn to be patient. That is one of the most important skills for a young ninja to master. So the first thing that the advanced students will do on the third morning will be to become invisible to the rest of the students here for five whole days. If they find you, there will be unpleasant consequences.", he announced.

"I wonder what Master Sensei means by_ 'unpleasant consequences'_?", Luki Rhu whispered to her friend.

"Don't ask little sister, just try the best you can like your Hirotaka-san and Yori-san. You have a bright future, there is something about you that is different. Haven't you noticed how the instructors treat you?", her friend replied.

"I haven't tried to be different Maki-san. Have I done anything wrong?", she asked worried now.

"You have done nothing wrong. Just keep trying the hardest that you can.", the other student advised her.

---

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The party was beginning to wind down. The Little's had already left because little Kimmie was getting tired and cranky.

_'Wow.',_ thought Kim after they left, the little namesake had stolen her heart, _'I wonder if HE and I will ever bring any babies into the world...But then why would he want to with me? Anyway we can't now anyway...Ronnie's dead, I killed him. All I can hope for is to find him someday. Maybe he'll forgive me. Please forgive me Ron....Why do I know he's dead? What is going on in my head?'_

Tara finally approached her old High School Cheer Captain. "Kim, how are you feeling?", Tara asked the young redhead.

"Oh I guess, I'm a little overwhelmed....Listen, I'm sorry that I stole Josh from you Tara, I just don't know what came over me. It's foggy for some reason, and I'm trying to make sense of it all. Some of the others told me that you organized a group to watch over me...I want to thank you for that.", Kim started

"Kim there are a lot of us that care for you. What hurt us the most is how secluded you became once my EX got his claws into you. I don't think you stole him from me, I think he used me to get close to you. I'm both glad and sorry.", Tara stopped to take a breath,_ 'Foggy? She should remember everything. I wonder what happened. Maybe I'd better tell Dr. Director.'_

"What do you mean by glad and sorry Tara?", Kim asked.

"I'm glad that I saw his true colors and sorry that it was you who got to experience his quirks and his family.", she replied.

"Oh.", Kim stated, "Any..anyway it seems like there's always someone there to pick me up after I fell. First when I was real small it was Daddy. Then as I got a little older it was Ron...Well we sorta took care of each other. But when I started going on my missions Ron stood by my side the whole time. There are more scars on his body than you can count. That was why no one ever saw him without a shirt; it was horrible. He thought I never knew, but when we switched bodies...Please don't ask how, I had to take showers...But I saw them, some of them even hurt when I touched them. Ron never, ever mentioned them to me either. One day I heard Mom and Dad talking about the vow that Ron made to them about watching my back. When I asked Dad, he really didn't want to talk about it. Then after that climbing school thing during our junior year at Christmas I guess I finally began to have feelings for him as something other than a friend."

"That long ago Kim?", Tara asked.

"Yeah that long ago. That reporter, Wendy Marks even though she wasn't a reporter at the time, made me learn to appreciate Ron a lot more with some of the comments that she made. After the Middleton Day Festival in the Spring, you know the one where I acted like a fool, I realized that the emotion chip that had gotten on me had opened up my feelings for Ronnie even more. So when he said those little words when we were tied up by Drakken, when he tried to take over the world during our junior prom....Well it just opened my heart up. I fell head over heels in love with him. I feel even stronger about him that way now. Except I have this sharp pang in my chest that reminds me that I turned my back on Ron and I'll never see him again. I don't know why I did what I did. All I know is that I might never make it right. That pain is almost too much to bear. It...it hurts more than...than you can understand.", she finished as she began to weep.

Tara quickly pulled her into a warm hug. "Kim it's going to be alright. Ron will come back. If he's alive he'll return to you, I have faith in that. We have to trust Kim, that's all we can do for now, just trust and hope.", she told the shaking young woman in her grasp.

Anne Possible watched the scene. '_Good Tara's been trained to do this. Maybe Kimmie won't need the drug to function, but I've got a bad feeling about this. I think that it might be a good idea for her to move home for a while until her emotions calm down some. That way I can keep a better eye on her too.', _Anne mused worriedly.

Wade and James also watched the scene. "Wade maybe I might want to check out my daughter to make sure she's OK, it's only been a day since the divorce was finalized, and I worry about her right now. Maybe we can get her to stay with us for a few days...Thanks for all your work on Josh, when you get old enough, I'll buy you a beer...Excuse me and Thanks again.", he told the genius.

"I understand Dr. Possible, I need to get home myself. I have to be into work early.", he responded.

Anne kept watching as her husband approached the two former cheerleaders. _'James is still looking out for her. If love can fix her, she'll be fine.', _Anne worried.

"Kimmie would you like to walk with your old Dad for a minute or two?", he asked giving Tara a little relief.

"Sure Dad.", she replied as she slipped her arm inside his.

""Honey, I'd like for you to stay with us for a couple of days..You know, just until everything calms down. We'd love to have you here...And I'm just a little worried about you. What do you say Kimberly?", he asked.

"Dad, I stayed here last night. I have to get back to my place. I'm thinking about moving anyway to be closer to GJ and you. There's some condos over by the middle school and I'm thinking about buying one of them.", she replied.

"Alright honey, remember you're welcome here any time.", he told her.

Anne watched as her redhaired daughter turned down the invitation. _'I hope she's going to be OK though.',_ she continued to worry about gambling with her daughter's mind, _'I hope that Betty was right about what we're about to have Kimmie go through. Well we do have to know how bad it is. And we need to know if she has some put away and will use it.'_

---

_On patrol:_

3rd squad worked it's way through it's standard patrol area. They had only been out one day. _'I wonder how Abdu is doing, maybe we ought to take a detour and see him.',_ Sergeant Stoppable thought to himself

Coming up to the well used side road he told his men, "Take this one guys. I wanna check in with my old friend and see how he's doing. Not only that, but he makes the best local coffee around. It's worth the ten mile hike."

"Best?", Yates laughed, "What are you comparing it to Sarge." Which got a laugh from the rest of his men.

"Just do it and stay alert.", he growled at them.

After three and a half hours they came to the village. Before they entered they knew that something was off. It was quiet, way too quiet. Ron snapped his fingers once. Fire team A went left. Fire team B went right. This was well practiced and no words had to be spoken. All the laughter was gone now. It was just eleven brothers, closer than even twin brothers could be. Alert and moving softy and quickly, never more than two moving at a time, they began to surround their target.

Sergeant Stoppable watched his men move off. They knew the drill, even if anything happened to him. Even if anything happened to any of them the lowest person in the squad knew what to do. Young men? Yes...Children? No. They stopped being that over a year earlier, some more than that. They knew the score, while many of their friends in the States were going out on dates or worrying what shirt to put on or deciding what to order off a menu at the local Bueno Nacho, these men worried about keeping each other alive... they were very good at it.

Sergeant Ronald Stoppable former great running back and unrecognized world saving hero walked into the village by himself, staying in the main street. Where most of the time young boys ran and played it. The place was now deserted. _'Why? What's going on?',_ he thought to himself as he pushed his thoughts out. He felt anguish. He moved towards the feeling. Coming to a hut he threw the door open as he leveled his M4A1.

He stopped._(Abdu my friend what is wrong, where are all the children?), _Stoppable asked in the language of the area.

With his wife tending his wounds Abdu spoke, _(The small ones are in hiding in the caves in the hill behind us. Bad men have taken my eldest son and daughter as an example to me about cooperating with you)._

_(When did they come and where did they go? I promise to avenge this my friend. I will bring your children home to you even if it costs me my life. I vow this to you.), _Ron told his once enemy.

_(My friend do not follow, I fear it is a trap. I must mourn my children.), _he wept.

_(My friend, when have I never kept my word to you? Will you come with me or will you act as a coward and not even try for your children?),_ Ron asked.

_(I need a weapon to kill those that did this to my children. I will come with you. They will not intimidate my family anymore.),_ he growled in return.

_(Good. I will call for support, then the hunt will begin.),_ Ron told his friend as he helped him up off the floor.

Going outside Sergeant Stoppable key the mic on his radio, "Red Dog Leader, this is Red Dog 32 Delta."

"Go ahead Red Dog 32 Delta this is Red Dog Leader.", Captain Booth replied.

"Red Dog Leader, Our informant, Abdu, has been the target of an attack on his person and home. Rebels have taken two of his children hostage. We have to go get them out.", he informed his CO, "If we don't help those that help us, our word won't be worth a dime."

"Alright Delta I need your location. I am moving the Company, the remainder of 2nd platoon will be airborne in ten minutes.", Booth replied as Sergeants began moving their men, "The rest of Charley Company is 30 minutes out."

"Yes sir, map coordinates Gulf Echo 4828. Can we have a couple of gunships sir, a spare M-16 and some Kevlar?", he asked.

"I will bring the extra gear. Those guys are on foot and from what you told me they only have five hours on us. I am tasking a Predator Drone as well. We are already coordinating the response. I will be with the rest of Charley Company when we meet up.", he told the young Sergeant.

Abdu came outside, _(They will not help will they?)_

(_The rest of my platoon is less then twenty minutes out my friend. I cannot say that we will find your children unharmed, but we will get them back for you. I gave my word. My superiors believe in you as I believe in you.), _he told his friend

Twenty minutes later four Back Hawk Helicopters landed just outside the village. Lt Wallace led a few of his men into the small mass of huts.

"Sir thank you for coming so quickly. You have met my friend Abdu before and some of his family. They need our help.", Sergeant Stoppable informed his platoon leader.

Wallace shook the hand of the elder of the village and motioned to him to follow. "I am leaving an extra squad Ron, that way you don't have to worry. They are already in place. We have a drone orbiting here as well.", he told Stoppable knowing that information would be passed on quickly which it did.

_(Get on board my friend. You will find armor and a weapon. Let the hunt begin, do not worry about your home and the rest of your family, we are protecting them as you would protect them.),_Ron told his friend.

Three choppers rose into the sky flying in the direction that the insurgents had taken hours before. Ahead of them an aircraft was already searching. Above it a Global Hawk was scanning a much larger area. The request went up the chain, and the order came down. "Make an example out of the bad men."

Twenty minutes later they got a message by radio. The choppers turned, a few minutes later they set down.

High above two sets of uncaring eyes watched the dramatic events begin to unfold.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Kim Mankey, soon-to-be Possible tossed and turned in her sleep._ 'Why can't I calm down? Why do I start to cry all the time? Maybe I should just go in to Headquarters. There's always something to do there, even if it's just paperwork. I might as well get up.',_ she snapped awake.

The former teen heroine made a pot of coffee and turned the TV on._'Oh great, Wonder Weasel and his partner the Fearless Ferret. I wonder if the old guy is still alive... Ron liked him so much....Oh God, RONNN.',_ she moaned quietly to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks, _'What have I done?'_

The once fiery redhead finally cried herself to sleep as she kept berating herself for losing him, and the love that he showed for her.

She woke to the morning news. Checking the time she got up and showered._ 'It's a new day Kimberly. One without Josh in it. Yes, it might be one of the best days I'll ever have.',_ she mused with a smile on her face.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director picked up the handset for the phone, she had been up all night working on a problem and was just about ready to call it a night, day, or what ever it was._ 'I wonder who it is, Jamie said it was real important.'_

"Betty.", the female voice asked.

"Yes it's Dr. Director, who am I speaking with?", she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well Betty, you remember me as Shego, but you can call me by my real name Sheila Goth. I have some information for you, I already told the former villain bunch that I would contact you so I am.", the green skinned woman informed her.

"OK Miss Goth, what is the information?", Betty asked.

"We know who made the drugs to take down the Princess and break up her and the Buffoon.", Shego told her from her jet.

"Who did the deed Miss Goth?", Dr. Director asked suddenly becoming a lot less tired.

"Amy Hall made the substance based on Kimmie's DNA so that it only interacted with her and no one else. I know you have a reward on Hall....I want it. I want a license to hunt her down anywhere in the world and I want the authorization to use as much force as I need to bring her in, in as many pieces as I choose.", Shego explained.

"I think I can arrange that Miss Goth.", Betty replied, "Do you know why she drugged Kimberly?"

"Yes the fat broad mentioned something about Stoppable's sister turning Monkey Fist into stone. A friend of Fist's was trying to get revenge on the Sidekick and asked her to help. When she realized who the people were that the other guy wanted to 'play' with, Hall was more than happy to help.", Sheila informed the head of Global Justice.

"Did she say who all was involved?", Betty queried.

"No, she said 'so WE could control her'. The her being Kimmie.", Sheila explained, "She didn't mention the identities of any others."

"Miss Goth we know what the substance is and Miss Hall's part in administering it while Kimberly was in the hospital. We had a very good idea that it was developed to use her DNA as a trigger or the only way to make it work. We know that DNAmy is on the run, but we need to know the identities of the others involved in this plot on one of my agents before we can level charges at them. If you bring Amy Hall in alive and talkative the reward will be doubled. You have my word on that. No one plays with my agents that way and gets away with it.", Betty promised the former villain.

"Good because I'll be sending you an expense report too. That fat woman can hide pretty good, but I always find my prey.", the green woman laughed as she shut down the link.

_'Now we know for sure. I just wish we had all the names so that we could end this before it gets worse....Why would they just turn her loose like that?',_ Betty worried.

---

Kim checked her purse for money as she got her keys out. _'I guess I better hit the ATM this morning on the way in. It looks like I'll be eating at the cafeteria for a few days since I'm on duty until Agent Du returns. A $100 ought to do it, not like I can't afford it.',_ she mused with a smile.

She pulled in and put her card in the machine and punched in the code, _'What do you mean no balance? I better check the balance on the savings.....NO BALANCE either? OK OK, I'll just transfer over a grand or so to the checking from the money market.....WHAT, EMPTY TOO?', _her mind spat, _'How am I going to pay the bills? Where did all my money go?'_

Kim angrily drove the rest of the way to Global Justice Headquarters in a _very_ bad mood. _'Who could have gotten into my private accounts? Josh didn't have access to them, or did he? I don't have any money...What am I going to do?', _the former heroine asked herself as tears began to form in her eyes.

As Kim walked in she accidentally bumped shoulders. "Ex...excuse me.", she muttered absently feeling very small and vulnerable.

"Kim what's wrong? Are you OK.", Wade Load asked as he saw the defeated look on her face.

"Wade.", she cried through her tears, "I just ch...checked the balance on all my accounts and the bank....They're all empty. Someone cleaned me out. I was going to buy a condo close to Mom and Dad next month....W....What could have happened. How can I be broke? I tried to save every penny I could. Last week I had enough money to pay cash for the condo."

Wade stopped and pulled her into a hug, "Kim we'll find out, maybe we can get the money back. Give me a few hours.", the genius told her softly to calm her.

"Thanks Wade you've always rocked.", Kim replied with a sad smile.

---

_During the Chase:_

"Red Dog Leader, you are three kilometers south of the position of the kidnappers. At this point with the sun going down, they have entered a small hamlet that appears to be deserted except for their forces. I will have the drones keep up with the surveillance. I am under the impression that you will attack this position. Am I correct?", the operator asked.

"You got it sonny. We gonna kill bunch of bad guys tonight and make a reputation that you don't mess with our friends.", Wallace told him.

He turned and looked at his men. "Stoppable, you know these people and you are the head of the strike team. You are going in and get those kids out, do you understand Sergeant?", he asked the NCO.

"Yes sir, I don't know if Mr. Merchant can do what we can, I'd like to keep him safe and have him watch through some night vision in an outta the way place. Keep a couple of guys with him...Just in case he wants to start killing the people who are trying to hurt his kids.", Sergeant Stoppable replied

"OK when it gets dark you and your band of outlaws go in and get the kids. If you have to, kill everyone of the bastards to get them out. I'm unleashing you, do you understand? Am I clear Sergeant?", Wallace asked again to make sure of his intent.

"Crystal clear sir. There's gonna be blood on the ground tonight.", he replied again letting his platoon leader know where his mind was.

Ron walked off to find his friend, _(Abdu my friend, you are here to witness our friendship to you. My men will go in and get your children to safety. You must stay here because of your desire to kill all the bad men. In your quest for their blood we may make too much noise in killing them. Therefore, you must stay here, I will be your hand tonight my friend. Those that die, will come to their fate because of your and our hand. Please wait for us and be safe.)_

_(I do not fear to die for my children my friend. I cannot ask you to go where I am afraid to go. Please let me attend my children.), _the old man replied.

_(I do not question your courage my friend. Tonight we must be close to the enemy, to get that close we must be very silent. My men are very skilled in that as you know. This is a young man's time right now, let us do the honor of being your hand and sword tonight.),_ Ron asked.

The older man smiled and put his hand on the shoulder of the American NCO,_ (May Allah go with you and protect you my friend. Do honor to my house as you and your men now belong to my family, my brother.), _he replied with tears of joy in his eyes as they hugged each other.

--

The team infiltrated slowly and silently. They were careful to stay in any shadow there was as the darkness deepened. They entered the small village, nothing stirred but the people that took the children. Three moved towards the hut with the children. Ron opened the door a very small amount. Abdu's son, Rashid, was tied up and gagged. He was watching something that Ron couldn't see himself. He decided to move. _'Now or never.' _"GO he hissed over his mic as he burst into the dwelling. He pulled out his silenced 9MM. Sergeant Stoppable entered the dwelling in a blur, seeing the threat turning towards him he dropped the insurgent with three muffled shots. Two to the chest and one to the head. The insurgent didn't even know he was dead. The only noise that was made was the sound of the body falling to the dirt floor. Ron saw the young woman, she was only half clothed and tied up, so he turned away and walked to the young man. Pulling out his old companion the old Marine Combat Knife he cut Rashid, loose._ (Go free you sister and get her covered. I will return in moments...Hurry.),_ he instructed to the young man.

Seeing the nod Sergeant Stoppable left to see what remained of the outlaws.

--

"GO NOW!", came over the radio. The rest of the squad jumped into action. Thirty seconds later there were twelve less bad men on the Earth. A minute or two later Ron went back inside and brought out the two children of Abdu. His men looked at him as he pointed off and four of them led the teenagers into the night.

--

The seven that remained moved quickly. They set up two claymore land mines aimed at each hut left and ran the detonators and wires. Twenty minutes later Sergeant Stoppable called out loud, "FIRE IN THE HOLE". Almost a whole minute later men began to appear through the doorways of the huts. Only then did he light off the mines. Three seconds later twenty-four more bad men joined their comrades in the afterlife.

As the fires died down more Rangers came up to search the once village that was now nothing more than a meat market. Abdu followed them in. Lt. Wallace kept the two teenagers with him for their protection.

The old man found his friend,_ (You didn't leave much my friend, but thank you. You saved both their lives and my daughter's virtue. How can I repay you?)_

_(My friend, you have paid me enough with your friendship. However, I ask, will you come to my country with your family. I have links with a trust that will make all the arrangements, if you desire. It is a family decision not a one person decision. The offer is there. I will return in a few days for your answer. America needs men of courage my friend. You can never have enough of that in your citizens.),_ Sergeant Stoppable told him.

_(Do not the men make the decisions my friend? America is a strange place.),_ he mused out loud.

_(Intelligence and courage are not determined by what is between your legs my friend. That is the way it is in my country. At one time most thought it was or that it was determined by the color of your skin or even how you worshiped God. That is not the way it is in my country now. Anyone that is born in my country no matter what color they are, what sex they are or even how they worship Allah, or God they have the chance to become the leader. That is the way of my country.),_ he explained.

The older man asked,_(Rashid told me what they were going to do to my daughter and that you saw her.)_

_(I apologize my friend, once I realized what was happening I averted my eyes from your child as quickly as I could.), _Ron confessed.

_(You did all that was honorable....Thank you again.), _the father replied.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Kim was sitting in a meeting as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment, it is my EX.", she explained after she looked at the number.

"Yes Josh, what do you want?", she asked.

"You like the little surprise _babe_?", he laughed on the other end.

"What do you mean?", she asked puzzled now.

"Your accounts are all wiped out. I heard that it happened. You know if you had just given me the necklace and ear rings that the loser gave you as presents I might have let you keep the funds.", he continued to laugh.

"What do you want Josh, did you have anything to do with that?", she asked again beginning to get annoyed.

"Just this Kimmie, I'll let you pawn those little items that Stoppable gave you to me for about oh a penny on the dollar. Since I checked with the guy who made them, I can give you a hundred bucks cash. So at least you won't go hungry this week. Let me know _DEAR_.", he laughed as he closed his connection.

Kim sat back in her chair with a sigh. Betty was also in the meeting "What's wrong Kimberly?", she asked her agent.

"Th...this morning I went to the bank to get some money out for the week. I found out that someone took all the money out...Wade's trying to find out....Anyway that was Josh on the phone...He knows about the accounts and offered to buy the jewelry that Ron gave me when we were dating for a hundred dollars. Daddy told me that it was worth at least a hundred thousand. Don't ask me where Ron got the money, but Mom and Dad put all that stuff away for me when I was with Josh. What I can't figure out is how Josh found out all that? I don't remember telling him about the jewelry.", she told her boss.

"Your accounts are empty Kimberly? Don't worry, we'll take care of you.", Dr. Director told her.

"Th...thank you ma'am, but I have already given notice on my apartment. I was going to buy a condo by my Mom and Dad's place, but I suppose that it will be a while now. They wanted me to move back in. I'll have to think about it.", Kim informed her.

"Just how long have you been divorced Kimberly?", she asked.

"Two days and...and six hours.", she responded.

"Oh that long?", Betty asked seeing the redhead becoming more nervous. _'I wonder how long she's been off the drug?'_, she mused to herself, watching her agent.

"Yes ma'am.", Kim replied.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Dr Anne Possible picked up the phone. "Possible residence.", she announced.

"Anne, we have to be ready. Kimberly's starting to get nervous. I have some other news, but that can wait. I don't know when it's going to happen. I don't know maybe it's just I'm looking so hard for it to happen that I'm getting jumpy too.", Dr. Director told the brain surgeon.

"Thanks Betty, but I can't get Kimmie to stay with us. I guess we have to wait before we can act. I hope you're right about maybe just looking for it too hard. Are you going to inform Tara as well?", Anne asked the one eyed director.

"She had the day off, something about moving into a house. We expect her in tomorrow. It will be day three. Let's just hope.", Betty told Anne.

-

On the fourth day after the divorce, Tara sat at the cafeteria with her old cheer captain. "This place is so big K how did you ever learn to find your way around.", she asked.

"Well Tara, I had been coming here for a few years with R...R...Ron wh..when we were to...gether. I..I suppose it...it ju..just takes a while.", she hesitated

"Kim is everything alright? I heard that there was some problem.", Tara asked.

"M...My mo..money is...is gone. All of it. J..Josh knew and....ma...made fun of it!", she stammered.

"He did? Why that no good JERK.", Tara raised her voice.

"I...I was go...going to b....buy a a place. N...now I...I c...can't.", Kim worked at getting it out.

"OK well you have tomorrow off Kim, try to relax. You want to stay with Bonnie and me for a little while? I know you and B never got on too well, but she's changed, trust me she's a lot nicer than she used to be.", Tara informed her friend.

"Th...thanks T...Tara, b...but I have t...to st...start packing. I am go...going to go home w..with M...Mom and Da...Dad for a...a while.", Kim tried to reply but was now getting frustrated, "I...I have to...to call M...Mom up."

"OK Kim, but you're always welcome with us. I'll come by later after work tomorrow and see you alright?", she asked.

Tara was relieved when Kim just nodded. _'It's not good, not from what we've seen as side effects. I hope I'm wrong this time. For Kim's sake, I hope I'm wrong.', _she worried.

--

That night Kim got off and went home to sleep, she didn't even try to microwave anything for dinner.

She continued to toss and turn. _'We have turned him away and watched him die inside, then we killed his outside. We need to end this. Maybe we will find each other again somewhere.'_

_'Why would he have anything to do with the one who killed him without even a shout, without even a goodbye or a kiss on the lips. What kind person are we?'_

_'We were a hero at one time. We tried to be good. We loved HIM.'_

_'Now all we can do is mourn in quiet for HIM?'_

_'Yes, mourn, he deserves more but what can we do?'_

_'Ask forgiveness from HIM right now.'_

_--_

"OH my head.", the redheaded young woman gasped as she woke, _'I guess I should pack, Mom wants me home for a while anyway. I suppose it's one way to get back on my feet. Now that Wade has put trackers on all my accounts and changed the numbers it should be better. I will never let Josh have the stuff that Ron gave me. I'd much rather give them all to Hanna.'_

_--_

_The Village three days after the rescue:_

The Striker Combat Vehicle dropped it's rear doors as the squad of Rangers dismounted from inside.

The squad made it's way into the small number of huts. The Elder Abdu Merchant came out of one of the huts. _(My friend the family has made it's decision. They wish to come to America to live and prosper. I am in agreement. I feel it is a good thing for us.),_ he called to Sergeant Stoppable.

_(Good my friend, to celebrate we will dine together. It's called a cookout. We have brought the food and the way to cook it. We have another squad in the hills around us watching to make sure that everyone is safe. We will switch with them later so that they can eat as well.), _the young NCO laughed.

A little while later everyone was eating barbecued chicken with potato salad, three bean salad. There was an assortment of soda since one part of the party didn't consume booze and the other was on duty so they couldn't.

The young man that they had rescued a few days before told them all, _(If this is how Americans enjoy themselves, then we are very smart to go there. I am glad.)_

_--_

_(Abdu my friend, I will make the arrangements to have your family moved. The trust is going to take care of the expenses and the education. You will leave before I rotate out in two months. Some of my friends will be there to help you. Goodnight my friend, we must return to our base. We have patrol again tomorrow. Just think in two months you will begin a new life.), _Ron told his friend.

---

_Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

It was late afternoon and there was a nasty thunderstorm. The rain was coming down in sheets. The was lightening and thunder were making a very impressive showing.

Anne Possible and her good friend Barb Stoppable were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and watching the storm. Anne got up to see who rang the door bell. "I wonder who it could be? Kimmie's not supposed to come come till tomorrow. James and the boys are going to put her things in a truck and move her here with us till she gets back on her feet after that stunt that her husband pulled.", Anne explained.

She walked to the front door and opened it. "M...M...Momma… h...help m...me.", her daughter cried.

"Come in honey you're soaked.", Anne responded as she pulled the younger redhead into the house.

Barb walked up to see who it was. She saw the wet bedraggled young woman standing in front of her_. 'Oh my goodness, Kimberly looks terrible.',_ she gasped to herself.

Kim took that moment to look up and see the other woman who had once been her second mother. "M...Mrs. S....I...I'm...I'm so..sorry...I...I've sinned....ag..against y...you and Ro...Ronnie. I hur...hurt him...on...on the in...side. Then....then I...I killed...h...him on the on the out...outside.", she stuttered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I...I'm...so...so sorry. I...I sho...should be pun...punished." Kim fell down on her knees with her head in her hands.

Barb quickly knelt down with her. "Kimmie you did not kill my son, as for the other stuff, we'll work it out. It's OK, it's going to be OK, I promise. You didn't sin against my family, no matter what you think.", she told the trembling young woman as she held her.

Anne was on the phone, "Betty, it's started. I'm going to take Kim to the hospital and sedate her. We have to get the support crew going. I hope our plans work."

"Quite right Anne, as of now, Kim is on sick leave. I'll have a team of movers get all of her things out of the apartment and move them to your house. If Kimberly gets through this I think she'll have to stay with either family or very trusted and understanding friends until she stabilizes. I'll be going to the hospital in couple of hours to see her for myself.", Dr. Director replied.

--

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne look at her now frantic daughter. The younger red head was laying in bed now restrained by very heavy straps to keep her in place and to keep her from tearing out the IV's that were now in place on both hands.

"W....Why c...can't you p...people just....just let me...me die.", the former teen heroine shrieked.

Calmly Barb Stoppable sat by her son's once girlfriend and softly wiped the sweat off the patient's brow with a soft towel.

Dr. Director walked in to see the seen, behind her was Kim's old cheer leader friends Tara and Bonnie.

"K?", Bonnie asked with fear.

"RON...RONNNIE, h...help me. I'm sor...sorry.", Kim wailed.

"Bonnie she doesn't hear you right now. All she hears is the demons in her mind.", Anne explained.

"Dr. Director please follow me.", Anne asked as she walked into another room.

"How bad is it Anne?", Betty Director asked once they were alone.

"It is very bad Doctor, basically Kim's body is starved for this drug and now she doesn't have it. If we leave her like this her mind may snap. Hell her heart may not be able to take the strain. So under advise from experts this is what we are going to do Dr. Director. We are going to re-introduce the substance back into her system at a slightly lower level than she was at. Since been able to manufacture it since we got the samples a while back. Then we are going to slowly reduce the amount of it she gets. To do this however we are going to have to sedate Kim for a while. She will have her lucid moments, when we get those we make her walk, eat and talk with as many of her friends as we can. Those will be the good days, then there will be the bad days. Days like today. We are putting together key words and phrases as Kimmie goes through this. Anytime that she talks about Ron Stoppable in the manner that you just heard her I think will trigger us to sedate her. Hopefully the 'good day periods' will begin to be longer than the 'bad day periods'. When that happens we'll know to decrease the dosage again.", Dr. Possible informed her.

"What then Anne? How long do you think it will take?", Betty asked becoming very worried now.

"We'll take it how it comes. I've people who are experts in the field watching my daughter all the time now. I don't know how long this is going to take Betty. It may be in the weeks or months. Now that we're sure that it was Josh who did this to her I want to savage him like you can not believe. Just make sure he stays away from my family.", Anne stated.

When they re-entered the room Bonnie had taken Mrs. Stoppable's place and was softy dabbing the moisture from Kim's body. "There there Kim.", she spoke softer than anyone had ever her her before, "We'll get through this. All you friends are here for you, just get better."

--

Tara and Bonnie were taking a break now that Kim was completely under. "Bonnie that was real good of you back there, you know taking care of Kim.", Tara observed.

"After the way I treated her for years. I might still be the you know...But no one treats a woman like that. NO ONE.", she grunted as she punched a wall pulling back a couple of bloody knuckles.

"Bonnie are you alright?", Tara asked her friend astonished by her friend's anger.

"You know T, Kim never tried to be the top of the food chain, she was what she was. I suppose she could have had my spot, but she never cared for that garbage. All she cared about was helping people with her goofy friend. Then they fall in love _despite_ me making fun of them. And I mean _LOVE_, not _infatuation_, but true and total love. The kind that most of us as young girls wished we could have. I really think that they were on the right path, a lifetime romance. Then someone comes along and breaks them up on purpose. I think that Josh and whoever, because he's not that evil, just self centered like some else used to be self centered here. I think they used her....USED her like an object. Like something they OWNED. Kim Possible might have been my rival, but no woman ever deserved this. And it makes me very mad.", Bonnie growled.

---

A month later Betty was taking her turn sitting with Kim. "How are you feeling today Kimberly?", she asked.

"Sore Dr. Director. I know what's going on, and I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble. I don't know how to say thank you. Last night Agent Du was up here. We were talking and joking. When the blood test came back they told me that the next dose was going to be less again. I could see the pale look in his face. I just wondered then how many times he and the rest of the guys from Headquarters have sat with me while I screamed my lungs out.", she informed her boss.

"Kimberly you have always helped everyone that you met. Someone plays you and gets you hooked on a drug that's targeted at you and what kind of people do you think your friends are. You were there for people when they needed it, now that you need it your friends are here for you too. I've watched as Miss Rockwaller, Miss King, Miss Jenkins and the Stoppables sat with you. I saw that young man Mr. Renton here as well as that young Japanese couple. You should be very proud that you have friends like the ones you have.", she responded.

"Well ma'am, I guess we'll know how much progress I've made in a few days. I hope I don't scream too loud.", Kim asked meekly.

"The staff have provided us with ear plugs Kimberly. The walls are very sound proofed as well. I have heard dogs howling outside a few times when I came to visit though.", Dr. Director observed.

"From my screaming ma'am?", Kim asked.

"No Will Du's singing, he never could hit a note just right, he must be tone deaf.", Betty laughed causing Kim to laugh as well.

A few days later the hard part of the treatment began again as the beautiful red head tried to trash her way out of the restraints.

_On Patrol:_

Sergeant Stoppable was watching his friends packing. He had gotten them a ride into the largest town close by, from there. The trust's people were taking over and making sure that the Merchant family was going to get their papers finished and become more used to speaking English or American as most people told them.

As the vehicles made ready to leave Ron gave his friend a hug._ (Remember), _he told Abdu, _(These people will help to get you situated when you move. If you have a questions they work for me. By the time you get out of the program you will have a job lined up and will be able to live freely. If you have any questions remember to call my people or my number. When I return I will try to stop by and visit.)_

(_Thank you my friend for this chance. My family owes you and your family a great debt.),_ the older man replied as they hugged for the last time in a while.

* * *

OK guys, so Kim is coming down off the drug. It will take a while longer, but she still has family and friends around her. I'll bet by now Tara might have enough information down for her thesis. Ron is getting the Merchant family to the states. They will fall out of the main story for a while, but don't be surprised to see them again in a later story. Rashid will become will become a power in his own right. The near dishonored girl will become a doctor. How many times has Ron done this to help out families that wanted the opportunity?

ST-103

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: Shrike176 as for arresting Josh, I think that Dr. Director wants to know just who is involved before she starts going after people.**

**CajunBear, Ron went in the Army to help people, how many has Ron helped over the years? He learned this from his time with Team Possible. Kim is being cared for by a dedicated staff and loving friends and family. Hopefully for her the journey may be coming to an end. As for Josh and bats.....hmmm ya never know.**

**Screaming Phoenix, yes Kim is enjoying her own personal hell at the moment. I hope it gets better soon. And Ron is becoming a force.**

**Joe Stoppinghem, nice try. I think that Yori and Hirotaka will be ninja quiet about Ron-san's activities around Kim. Great idea though. Kim is making progress a lot due to that care of her friends and family. I just wonder how much Ron has done to help people during all this time? Maybe that will come out later....**

**Waveform, Josh and the jewelry...Yeah he does have a one track mind. It goes further than just the necklace and ear rings though. The Mankeys really do believe that they 'own' Kim....but that's for a later story that I don't want to give the plot away on yet. Yes Josh being the opposite of Ron....**

**Daccu65, I think a lot of the problem with Mr. F letting Kim go was that Amy Hall ....hold on I better let that one ride for a bit. Let's say it's probably getting a little expensive to keep Kim on the drug...I have a few other surprises, but if I told you what they were then you'd never forgive me.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Now Kim is almost done with the drugs. Hopefully, her life will turn around and maybe she will enjoy the comfort of family and friends again. Is the Master finished with er and Josh? As for Ron and his men what trials await? They were deployed for over a year, they should need some R&R...Well that's what we called it. Spectre calls it something else. I think CajunBear and Duccu had the same idea. Anyway it looks like Ron has his own idea of what it should be. And why is that?**

**ST 103**

--------

Separate Lives

Chapter 26

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"So when is your squad going back to Japan for more training at that school, Sergeant?", Major Jackson asked.

"Sir we're leaving next week. Most of the guys took a couple of weeks to wind down with their families. We had been gone this time for over a year and we saw a lot of action. I mean they deserved the right to be off.", Sergeant Stoppable explained.

"What did you do while they were off, son?", the Battalion's S-2 asked.

"Well sir, I decided that I wasn't all that good at waterborne insertions so I took some training with a few SEALS that I know. You know as a favor. Then I went to see the Merchants to see how they were getting along.", Ron told his superior officer.

"When was the last time you had a vacation Stoppable?", he asked.

"Well sir I thought that the training thing was my vacation. Before that was when the squad went to Japan. That was nice.", he replied.

"That was training as well, I was there…Remember?", Jackson pushed his point.

"Well sir, I mean I try to keep busy…You know, so that I don't remember my old life. If...if I stop to think about her I can't seem to get going again. So I try to keep going; that keeps my mind occupied. Anyway I'm happy here. Sometimes I take guys duties so they can have a bit more family time.", he told the officer.

"What about your family, Have you ever tell them what your profession is? Do they even know that you're still alive?", Jackson inquired._ 'Crap this kid is going to burn out.', _he mused angrily.

"Sir I never told them where I went, if that's what you mean. I just disappeared. It was better that way. They should have all forgotten about me by now I suppose. I can't show my face in Middleton again. All that ridicule and tormenting by others… Loser…. Buffoon… Sidekick. How about Distraction or Bottom Feeder? Those were all terms that were used to describe me when I lived there. Most of the people hardly ever used my name, Ron Stoppable. Now that I'm gone at least Mom and Dad don't have to see or hear all that stuff. Maybe Hanna doesn't have to choke on those words either. I can't go back to that. It's better the way it is now.", Stoppable explained.

"But your parents have the right to know if you're even alive. You need to a least tell them. How long have you been in? Four years? I couldn't imagine not hearing from my kids or parents for a year, let alone four. Do you hate your family Ron?" , he asked trying to make his point.

"NO sir, I don't hate my family, I'm not too thrilled about one cousin. But then I think he's heading for the big house when he turns eighteen. I love my Mom, Dad, sister and Rufus.", he responded, _'K...Kim too, but I can't let it bother me now. It's years too late for that.'_

"Well son, I'm going to make a promise to you. If you don't contact your family before you leave for Japan, then I'm going to call them.", he informed the Sergeant.

"You can't do that sir.", Ron replied.

"What do you mean,_ I can't _soldier?", he asked sharply.

"Well sir they have an unlisted number, Dad got it my junior year when I was stuck on Longs Peak.", he told the Major, "Those media nutcases were bothering Mom and Dad."

"Son, all I have to do is inform that Miss Marks of your location or that old web site that Miss Possible still has up. If that doesn't work I know that there is a recruiting center in your town. I can have them stop by and see your folks, and I can guarantee that people will be calling me for information about you. Listen Ron, all you have to do is tell your parents that you're alive. That's all I ask.", he stated.

"OK sir, I can do that.. I'll tell Mom and Dad. But I'll have to make them promise not to tell anyone else. I just want to stay in the background, as I always have. I like it here, I like doing what I do. If I told my Mom that I was a Ranger, well she might faint on me.", Stoppable replied.

"Why is that?", the officer asked.

"She sorta has problems with me being in harms way.", he replied.

"Yeah son, I can see where what you do may bother her, but you let them know that you're alive anyway.", he nearly ordered.

As Sergeant Stoppable walked out, another door opened and Major Grant walked in. "Well how did he take it John?", John Grant asked John Jackson.

"You've known him longer that I. Why didn't you make him tell his folks?", the S-2 inquired.

"Self preservation John. Remember, I saw what he could do as an eighteen year old kid. He's a lot more capable now then he was when he began. Another thing, I finally got some of the footage that he talked about...you know during his graduation. That's just plain scary. What he did to those aliens because they were going to make a trophy out of his girlfriend. I checked on that Possible girl too.", he replied.

Looking at a folder, he started again, "Let's see here Kimberly Anne Possible (EX Mankey). Senior Global Justice Agent and the head of agent training. She's now divorced and in some kind of re-hab. I went through the Pentagon's liaison with that Global Justice outfit. They're not providing details, but some thing is definitely wrong with her. In checking further I found there's still people looking for a Ronald Dean Stoppable all the time. We have a heck of a filter in place to keep those inquiries at bay. Ron's still officially known as Ronald Theodore Loosee' in governmental records. It's going to take some fancy footwork to keep from getting our fingers slapped over this, but in a lot of people's minds it's well worth it.", John Grant informed his friend.

"Well what do we do Major Grant?", John Jackson asked.

"About what?", Grant replied.

"Getting those two clowns, Kim Possible and Sergeant Stoppable, back together. That Japanese couple was very concerned that Stoppable go back home and patch things up with the Possible woman. I don't know why but they took me off to side to see if I could force Stoppable to return and at least become friends with her again.", Major Jackson informed his fellow officer.

"Do you remember what he said. He still loved her. I mean after what she said to him...I just don't know. I don't know if we can force Sergeant Stoppable to do _anything _that he doesn't want to do.", John Grant informed Jackson.

"Then what do we do John?", John Jackson asked.

"We wait. For some reason this isn't over. That's one thing I'm sure of. If push comes to shove I think I'll head over to Colorado to check out the National Guard Infantry Companies. Then maybe I'll go look that Space Center over too. Did you know her father works there? I might even take a tour of that Global Justice police outfit. Since we did an operation with them, maybe I'll check with the head of their training program to see how well we interface with them.", Grant laughed.

"Oh you are evil.", Major Jackson replied.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Very good Kimberly, your treatment going pretty well right now. From the blood tests, we can tell that the drug is almost flushed from your system. The days when you are with us are a lot longer than when you're out of it that's for sure. Now it should only be a few weeks more if we're lucky.", Dr. Andy Thumper informed her as Dr. Director and the Drs. Possible sat in on the conference.

"Thanks a lot Doctor, if it wasn't for family and all my friends I don't think that I ever could have gotten here. While it was bad for me at times, it must have been very distressing for all of the them.", Kim replied, "The problem now is that when I'm thinking clearly I have these images in my mind. And I don't know why. Am I going crazy?", she asked.

"Well I don't think so. With all that you have gone through with the drugs and all I wonder if we missed something.", he replied, _'She doesn't know about the chip that they removed right after they brought her in that first night. I wonder what's going on in her head?'_

Dr. Director stated, "Kimberly I know this is a little harsh, but we're not sure of what all happened to you, I'd like to have a specialist hypnotize you to find out. There's something that's bothering you and it might be your subconscious mind. We still don't know who is behind this attack on you."

"I suppose you're right Dr. Director. I want witnesses though. I want Mom and Dad there, I want Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable there too, maybe we can find out why Ron and I broke up. Think Tara and Bonnie have the right as well as Wade.", she answered, "They've all known me for a long time and they all spent a lot of hours hearing me scream my head off."

"I understand. Those that have been hurt by the things that have happened to you will be allowed to attend if your mother and father agree.", she stated to the young redhead.

James answered for both, "Betty, I think it's time we found out what happened to Kimberly."

---

_Stoppable household:_

Hanna was sitting at the kitchen table while Barbara was cooking dinner, when the phone rang. The youngster quickly picked up the phone hoping it was her new friend Linda Runnable. "Hello.", she said into the mouthpiece.

"OH excuse me I thought I dialed the Stoppable home. I apologize.", the voice replied.

"Hold on mister, this is the Stoppable house. I'm Hanna.", she informed the person on the other end.

"May I please speak to Mom or Dad?", the voice asked.

"Who?", Hanna asked becoming worried now.

"Mrs. Stoppable or Mr. Stoppable.", he replied.

"Who may I ask is calling?", as she suddenly remembered her manners.

"Ron.", the man other end end explained.

"Ron who?", the young girl asked.

"Ron Stoppable, Hanna. Your brother.", he replied with a small laugh.

"Ron Stop....RON? RONN!", she yelled as she figured out who was talking to her, "Brother Ron...MOM, Ron's on the phone, hurry and pick it up."

Breathlessly Barb Stoppable picked up the phone, "Ron, is that really you?"

"Yeah Mom, sorry about scaring everyone and taking so long to let you guys know that I'm OK. But I thought that I explained it all in the letter. You guys got the letter didn't you?", he asked.

"Ron, you freaked out your whole High School graduating class, as well as everyone else in the whole city, but Kimberly and that jerk she ended up marrying. Everyone was so worried about you. DON'T you ever do that again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! It's been four long years and so much has happened!", she yelled over the phone and then softened her voice at the end.

"OK Mom, Listen I'll call later when you're not so upset. I'll talk to you guys later....", he was cut off.

"DON'T you dare hang up Ronald Dean Stoppable. I'm just frustrated that's all. I mean all of your friends have been looking for you since you left after that scene at the mall.", she calmed down.

"Oh, OK. Why would they do that? Is Dad around? I have to make this short 'cause we're getting ready to go.", he stated as he looked at his packed bags.

"No honey he'll be back later tonight. Your friends all cared about you. What have you been up to. I mean it's been over four years. Where do you have to go?", she asked.

"Mom I went in the service. I won't tell you where I am unless you promise not to tell anyone else, including Wendy Marks.", he told her.

"OK I promise and I promise for Dean and Hanna too.", she replied as she noticed her daughter sticking out her tongue.

"OK then, I'm in the Army Mom, I have about two years to go, but I'm thinking real hard about making a career of it. I finally found a home for me. They want me here Mom. I feel needed and I've done good too.", he explained.

"Ronnie what do you do in the Army and where are you?", she asked getting a little flustered.

"I'm just a soldier Mom, a glorified ground pounder, if you will. That's all that I am and that's about all I can say. I can tell you that I'm stationed at Fort Lewis, but that doesn't tell you what I do.", he responded.

"Is it dangerous Ron?", she asked.

"Not really Mom, we just walk around a lot and wear our feet out. Bout the worse we do is get blisters.", he added with a slight laugh.

"OK as long as you're safe. That's all that matters. Do you want to know what's been happening to the members of your class Ron?", she asked, '_Why didn't he answer my question about where he's going?'_

"Sure., but what about my sister first? How have you been Hanna? Did you get the toys I started sending a few years ago for Christmas and your Birthday?", he asked

"Ron you know we don't celebrate Christmas. You only did because of Kim.", Hanna reminded her brother.

"I know sis, but I thought you would like something during the holidays. It was just something to brighten up the season for you.", he told her.

"Yes I got them and thanks. I have a nice assortment of Cuddlebuddies now. Maybe one of the best collections in my school.", Hanna replied.

"I'll bet you're growing into a pretty girl. I'll bet all the boys are chasing you around and Dad has to beat them off with a broom.", he observed with a chuckle.

"Well there is one boy, but it's not like that brother, not like you and Kim.", she informed him.

"Sure Hanna, tell that to someone else...I know better. I'll have to tell Dad to make sure he leaves the lights on outside to scare them all off.", Ron continued to chuckle.

Barb waited for her son to finish teasing his sister. It made her smile. She remembered the time when Hanna cried for him at night, and she didn't even have her 'big sister' turn to.

Finally they were done catching up when he brought Barb Stoppable out of her revelry with "Thanks Mom thanks for waiting about the classmates stuff I really needed to talk to Hanna. Anyway what's been going on with them?", he asked.

"Well Kimber....", she was interrupted.

"Mom, please, no news about Kim. That's water under the bridge. If you're going to talk about her then I'm going to hang up. Listen I still love her so much it hurts, not being with her is like a big pain in my chest. That's the reason I left and that's the reason that I won't come back.", his voiced hardened.

"OK no news about her then. Well a bunch of members of your class graduated some of them are headed to grad school. Tara's doing well. Oh guess what, Justine and Big Mike got married and they have a baby girl, her name is Kim...Oh I'm sorry....Monique is done with school too, she is going to London as a designer.", she told her son.

"Wow, Mom that's great. I'm glad they're all doing so well. Could you do me a favor?", he asked.

"Yes Ronald.", she responded hoping he was going to change his mind about Kim.

"I'm thinking about transferring some money back to the accounts that Dad has invested. Could you have him take care of it for me. I just don't need that much to get by here.", he told her.

"I will tell him for you. Are you sure you don't want to hear anything about the Possibles?", she asked.

"Well anyone but Kim. After she told me 'goodbye loser' and 'good riddance' at the mall, I figured it was over between us and it was time to get on with my life. She didn't even need me as the sidekick since she took Team Possible down. She's happy now Mom, she has Josh, maybe they have two or three kids by now and she has her Global Justice thing. I have my thing too, people respect the work I've done and I feel much better about myself. Anyway how are Mr. and Mrs. P doing?", he asked avoiding telling his mother too much about his life.

"They are both well. James just got a promotion and Anne is the head of all surgery at the hospital now.", she told him, "The twins are in college now and they're blowing things up at one of the big engineering schools." _'I can't tell him anything about Kimberly or he might hang up on me. I just don't know how he would take the news of how bad it's been for her.', _she thought sadly, _'That's too bad, he could fix her, he could always fix her. It must have b__een real bad for him to be that harsh about it.'_

"Anyway thanks for having the time to talk to me Mom. I'll call when I get another chance. Remember, you don't know where I am, and I'm not using my given name. Make sure you tell Dad, a guy named Arthur will call in a day or two with account information. Don't ask him for information about me either. It's in his employment contract.", he informed her.

"Ronald, what name are you using? People have been trying to find you since you left.", she asked.

"Sorry Mom, if you knew the name that I've taken then you could find me. I don't want to be found by anyone from Middleton for the foreseeable future. So I have no plans to return home anytime soon, if ever.", he replied.

"Will we ever see you again honey?", she asked finally beginning to understand how deeply he was hurt by those events four years earlier.

"I don't know Mom, I just don't know.", he told her.

"I mean what happens and you're killed? Won't you even return home then?", she queried her son.

"Mom, my officers know my story and who I am. If there's anything left after anything happens to me, they will make sure that I have a proper burial. They will at least notify you so that you will have closure. I made them agree not to reveal the location of my grave to anyone." he replied, "Even to my family."

"Ron that is very harsh, not letting us know where your resting place is.", Barb observed over the phone.

"I know Mom, but that's how I feel still. Listen Mom I really have to go. I'll be out of contact for at least another month. I have a flight to catch. Tell Dad that I love all you guys. Bye Mom.", the former hero told his mother over the phone.

"Bye Ron, take care of yourself.", she replied as she began to cry.

--

_'Well it looks like they all moved on, but why did they look for me? Who would care about a loser? Mom was probably going to tell me about Kim's two or three babies and how cute they were and how much they looked like Josh. I couldn't take that. If I heard about that it would be just a reminder of how big of loser I am and what my future really is. Hell maybe when my hitch is up I'll join the French Foreign Legion. That will keep me out of the way for another six years or so. By that time everyone will have forgotten my name. Anyway who cares? I may not even make it that far. All it takes is one lucky guy, not like the last two times.',_ he thought darkly as he gathered up his bags to catch up with his men for the flight, a strap rubbing a circular shaped scar on his chest causing him to wince.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Yori brought the briefing to order. "The Chosen One and his comrades are en-route to Yamanouchi. The main group will stay there for a month. Ron-san will spend nearly three weeks in intense meditation. The rest of the time he will be with his men as they try to become a better fighting force.", she informed them.

Hiro began his statement, "Kim-san is nearly through purging herself of the drug. Both Yori-san and myself sat with her a few times. It was heart wrenching to behold her fight with the substance. She has nearly conquered the drug which had dragged her down a very dark path."

"How do we re-introduce them to each other. Ron-san refuses any information about his Chosen? Unless he changes, the split will be hard to mend. Kim-san mourns for him, but will she continue to do so?", Oma-san asked.

"I do not know sister. While Stoppable-san's trials were mostly physical, Kim-san has truly had her mind and soul torn. Our mole has informed us that she was not only under the influence of a emotion altering drug, she appears to have been under some sort of a mind control chip as well. Global Justice has been pursuing leads as to where that device originated. At this moment they are not happy that one of their people was that easy to control.", Yori told them.

"Maybe it would be wise to see who in the world is capable of making such a device and have a talk with them about who has purchased their 'chip'.", Tura Stutia mentioned.

"I will inform Sensei. It will be his decision to make on how we use the available manpower.", Yori replied.

"When do you return to the sacred mountain to recite your vows to each other?", Suzie asked.

"Soon, our friends, soon.", Hirotaka informed them, "We wish to have the Chosen One present."

---

_Middleton General Hospital, Middleton, Colorado:_

Bonnie Rockwaller was sitting in the cafeteria with Kim and Tara. "Kim do you have any idea why you chased after Josh and then married him. I mean I thought that you and Ron were going to tie the knot from what Monique told me.", she inquired.

"Bonnie, I have _no _idea why I chased after him. Not only do I not know why I did it, I DO know that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I mean right before I did it Ron and I were discussing marriage and a life time together. What would make me drop Ron and chase after Josh?", Kim asked.

Tara interjected, "But Kim it looked like you made the decision with your eyes open."

"You don't think that I know that....But I never remember loving Josh. At night I can't sleep because I keep asking the question 'Why did I do that?' Yeah sure Ron had flaws, heck I have just as many flaws. I know that he was the right guy for me, but then I go and chase after another guy? Someone Who I had NO interest in. It just doesn't make sense. Why did I abandon Ron's love to chase after a jerk's affection who didn't even rate? Did I so insane?", Kim asked.

Bonnie looked hard at her friend_, 'Damn she's been through a lot, but I have to push now.', _"Kim, I can't answer why you did it, but you have to face the fact that you did choose Josh over Ron."

"I know, I know.", Kim rubbed her temples, "If I ever get the chance to make it up to Ronnie I'll do my best. I want his love and I want his children. I want to wake up in his arms every morning for the rest of my life."

Bonnie poised for the final push, "Do you think that it's that easy Kim? No one wants to be second best in love. You might have seen the light, but what about Ron. Does he see himself as the loser in your eyes? Sure we all know that Josh is a jerk, but in Ron's eyes you chose Josh over him. God, can you believe how bitter it must be for him? How do you think he felt when you dumped him in favor of the artist? How does he come back from that?"

Kim glanced at Tara, "Listen we all know that I made a huge mistake. The mistake of a lifetime and I have no idea _why_ I did it. I know that if he feels anything like I feel...I know that he would wish that he was dead....God how I feel that way. I have to fix this. I just have to. I just hope I get the chance to rectify it with Ron. I need to show Ron that I learn from my mistakes."

"Kim those are nice words, but if you learned from your mistakes maybe Ron did too, maybe he saw you as his mistake?", Bonnie muttered.

"DO you mean Ron may never come home Bonnie?", Kim gasped.

"Kim, Ron may have killed himself four years ago. After seeing what he could do and after Tara told me what happened. Ron might have actually done more than simply disappear. None of us may ever see him again.", Bonnie stated.

"What do you mean Bonnie?", Kim asked.

"Ron may have committed suicide. If his pain was that great he may have done that or found another woman.", Bonnie replied.

Kim sat there with her friends trying to hold it together. Finally the pressure was to great on the red head. As she began to break down with Tara reaching over to comfort her.

"Kim, Bonnie and I had to make you aware of how Ron might have viewed your actions when you dumped him. In doing this we can prepare in case he ever shows up again. You two might have to completely rebuild the trust that you had together, not just the love. It may not be easy, but you have a lot of friends to help you.", Tara finished.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

They all sat in the room waiting for the session to begin. Kim was nervous. Her tummy was flip flopping around and she tended to shiver a bit. Anne came up to her and gave her daughter a warm hug. "Mom, I'm scared. I've never liked giving up my dignity. What if he makes me clap like a trained sea lion? I'd be so embarrassed.", she told Anne as she continued to tremble.

"It'll be fine Kimmie, he'll only do that to make sure you're out.", the famous brain surgeon told her daughter.

"OK, just don't let him make a fool out of me Mom, not in front of my friends.", the younger redhead pleaded.

He won't Kimberly, he's a professional not a talk show host attention getter hack.", Anne replied.

As it quieted down Barb leaned over to Anne softly she told her friend, "We need to talk to you and James later. In private." Anne returned her small announcement with a nod.

A short balding man with a bit of belly and a well trimmed beard entered the small conference room followed by Wade and Dr. Director.

Wade sat down next to Kim and the table that was next to her. He opened up a non-descript black box that was on it and began pulling out wires. "Kim this device is sort of like a lie detector, but it's more improved.", he started, "We are hooking you up for the purpose of checking to see if anyone left 'road blocks' to impede our session today. Most people can't lie under hypnosis and I highly doubt if you can either."

"It's OK Wade, Mom was already briefed me on it and she told me what to expect.", the young redhead replied nervously.

The bald man looked at her, "Kimberly I am Dr. Winkerbean, you look a little jumpy today. Would you like for something to calm you down a bit?", he asked.

"Mom, would that be OK, I don't want to mess up the session and waste the Doctor's time.", Kim asked.

Anne looked at the pill and nodded her approval. Kim took the pill with water and they dimmed the lights a bit. "How are you feeling now?", Winkerbean asked after a few minutes.

"Oh I feel much calmer now.", Kim told him with a small smile.

"Alright Kimberly, I want you to relax. Remember there is no wrong answer. You are innocent and are the victim. Someone preyed on you. We think somewhere in the back of your mind we will be able to find the answers to who did this to you and why. Now I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.", the hypnotist instructed.

There now again do the same thing....Very good Kimberly. Now I want you to open your eyes. "What do I have in my hand?", he asked softly.

"My necklace...The one Ronnie gave me.", she replied with a small smile.

"Yes Kimberly that is correct. Would you like to watch it swirl and sway back and forth?", he asked.

"Yesssss.", she replied softly becoming more relaxed.

"Good then watch it closely...Very good, now Kimberly your eyes are becoming heavy very heavy aren't they?", he inquired.

"Yes doctor.", she responded.

"You may close them when you need to.", he instructed.

He stopped talking as he watched the young woman breathing softy.

"What is your name?", he asked.

"Kimberly Anne Possible.", she replied simply.

"Where do you live?", he asked again.

"In Middleton, Colorado with my parents.", she replied.

"Surely a self assured young woman as yourself should have moved out from home a while ago, why are you living there?", he prodded.

"After my divorce from Josh, I had to move home because all my money disappeared.", she replied without emotion.

"Did you love Josh?", he asked.

"No, I never loved Josh. I had a crush on him when I was younger, but I love Ron.", she replied to the doctor, who watched as Wade nodded yes.

"Then why did you marry Josh if you didn't love him?", the doctor asked.

"The Master ordered me to.", Kim stated simply.

"He did? Who is the Master? Josh?", he inquired wondering what was going on.

"No Josh is the servant. The Master forced Josh to marry me.", Kim tried to clearify.

"Do you know who the Master is then?", Winkerbean asked.

"No, I do not know who he is.", she replied.

"What does he look like Kimberly?", the hypnotist asked.

"He is fairly tall and is an Asian. He may be Chinese or Japanese. He has a muscular build. He carries himself like a fighter.", she informed, "Josh told me he goes by the name of Mr. F sometimes."

"Kimberly this is important, do you know what drug they gave you and when it started?", he asked.

"Josh started giving me vitamins after Graduation, since he and Tara were taking them I thought it was safe. I even gave some to Mom to have tested. She said they were vitamins too.", Kim replied.

No one noticed Tara's eyes beginning to water.

"When did things change Kimberly?", he asked.

"One night after work Josh appeared in the parking lot. Then I remember falling.", she stated.

"Was that all Kimberly?", he asked.

"NO...I woke up in a chair. I was tied to it. The Master put a drug in me and made me keep taking it later. I couldn't stop....I tried....I tried.", she informed him with a sniff and tears beginning to fall.

"How did he make you keep taking it Kimberly?", he asked.

"He put something in my head. I could feel it go under the skin, it hurt but I couldn't say anything.", she began to cry a bit harder.

"Relax Kimberly, please wait here.", Winkerbean instructed softly.

By this time some of those present began to get edgy. The hypnotist motioned for most of the people to follow him outside the room.

--

"The woman has been put under mind control. Just a warning here. Once I bring this up, she might be able to remember what all happened to her. If that happens she might shatter. We had better construct a little better reality for her or we may lose her to madness in moments. I'm going to find out more about everyone that has a part in this and it's going to be a long day. I am going to put Miss Possible into a deeper trance. That way I might be able to erase what someone else did to her. Dr. Director and Drs. Possible you and all of Kim's friends that know what happens here today are going to have to live with this reality in her presence. Do you understand?", he asked.

He could see all the nods, "OK, we ARE keeping an official record of this, are we not?"

"Yes doctor we are. We think crimes have been committed against Miss Possible by one or more unnamed persons at this time.", Dr Director replied, "We will hide the information under clearances that she hasn't attained yet."

"Miss are you alright?", Winkerbean aksed Tara.

"Josh used me to drug Kim?", she asked through her tears.

"I don't know what happened yet miss. I think you was a pawn here too. If it hadn't been you, it may have been another person. It is not your fault either.", he replied trying to calm Tara.

"Thank you doctor.", the blond replied through her tears.

"OK, but getting back on track here Miss Possible doesn't remember any of this until I give permission. Do you all understand?", he asked.

He saw the nods. "Doctor?", Bonnie asked, "That means that we can't discuss it around her?"

"That's exactly what it means young lady. If she has any idea of what truly happened to her we may lose her to madness.", he replied with a frown, "I would rather you didn't discuss it within a hundred miles of her just in case."

"OK then let's go back inside and meet this monster that is tormenting my daughter.", James growled.

--

"Kimberly do you remember me?", the doctor asked.

"Yes doctor.", she replied.

"Now listen carefully. I want you to take a deep breath and let it out very slowly." he instructed.

She did.

"Again please.", his soothing voice instructed again.

"Very good Kimberly. I have a question. You mentioned a Ron before. Who is he?", he asked.

"He is Ron Stoppable, he is my best friend and the boy that I love.", she replied with a small smile.

"Do you love him enough to be his wife?", he asked.

"Yes, I want to be Kim Stoppable and have his children.", she responded, "But that can't happen because he is dead."

"We have heard you say that before, how do you know that Ron is dead?", he asked.

"Because I killed him.", she replied without emotion.

"When and how did this happen?", the doctor kept pushing.

"It was on the drug laboratory mission that I hurt my leg on.", she explained.

"How do you know this is correct Kimberly?", he prodded.

I heard his voice on the radio after I got wounded. I had to find another rifle, I couldn't see very well, but I finally was able to locate him through the sights on the rifle. I recognized him then I shot him three times.", she stated.

"How did you recognize Ron Stoppable?", he asked.

"I knew Ronnie since we were kids, then later when we made love. I just knew how he moved.", she informed the doctor.

"OK, I understand Kimberly. Now why did you shoot him? Were you mad at him?", the doctor asked.

"NO! I love Ron. Master ordered me to kill Ron. I had to obey. I...I killed h..him...I murdered the man that I love...I killed Ronnie...Honey I'm sorry he made me do it....The Master made me do it.", she began to breakdown again.

"Relax Kimberly. It was very good for you to tell us this. Was Ronald a bad guy?", the doctor continued to prod.

"NO, he was an Army guy, a good guy. He was shooting men that were shooting us.", she responded starting to break down again, "He was trying to help us and I shot him. I killed him because the Master said that was the only way he could get his honor back. I sinned...I killed him, I killed the man that I love."

"Relax Kimberly.", the hypnotist ordered again afraid he was going to lose her.

As Kim Possible one time teen hero calmed, Dr. Director stood up. Winkerbean nodded to her. "Kimberly, do you know who I am?", she asked.

"Yes you are Dr. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice.", Kim replied with her tears still dripping off her chin.

"Have I ever lied to you Kimberly.", Betty asked.

"No, you haven't Doctor.", she replied again.

"Do you know that I have a copy of the Army's casualty records of the incident and their roster of those that took part in the raid?", Betty asked.?", Betty asked.

"No I didn't.", Kim replied.

"I do, and I can tell you that the Army said that none of it's soldiers were killed that night and that no one named Ronald Stoppable was there. Do you believe me?", the head of Global Justice queried.

"Yes Dr. Director, if you read an Army report then it's true. I did not kill Ron Stoppable.", she replied simply but with a smile.

"Good Kimberly, I want you to remember that. Remember that you did not kill Ronald Stoppable. If I ask you what will be your answer?", she asked sharply.

"Ron Stoppable was not shot by me. I did not kill him.", she replied.

"Very good Kimberly.", Betty responded as she sat down.

"Kimberly do you still remember me?", Winkerbean asked.

"Yes doctor, I remember.", she stated.

"Now I want to know how the Master ordered you to marry Josh Mankey.", he began anew.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The eleven men finally made their way through the gates of the ancient school. All but one was sweaty and tired. First the enforced inactivity on the long flight, then the crowded minibus. After that the steep climb up the sacred mountain. For ten men this was their second trip to the ninja school, for one it just became another trip of many. In some ways he had almost grown up at the school, they taught him what he was and what he could be when he was just a young teenager. Now after the many hours of training that they worked with him to achieve the mastery of his art, he became almost stoic in appearance.

Corporal Yates asked, "Hey Sarge, does this hill seem to get steeper each time we climb it."

This finally caused a smile to form on his Squad Leader's face. "It just _seems that way._ Don't worry it hasn't changed. Maybe you guys should have done some training instead of trying to drink the bars dry while you were on leave.", Ron replied with a small laugh.

"Tell me Sarge, what did you do during that little down time?", PFC Wilson asked.

"I did a lot of swimming.", Stoppable replied knowing that they were being observed by students in Gis by now.

"Swimming with SEALS is not fun Sarge.", Specialist Stein informed him.

"It was instructional and it was also very nice. Those Navy guys know how to party when it's over. Oh, one more thing guys, do not try to out drink these people in sake. You will regret it, trust me on that one.", he told them as they came to a halt in the main training yard.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank Eckles for his contribution. It was his idea to include the dialogue between Kim and Bonnie with Tara mostly watching. This really does help set up the rest of the story and the rest of the ARC too. So big guy stand up and take a bow. Originally I was hesitant and I had to sleep on it, after doing so I felt I found the best place for this to happen. If you the reader are not familiar with his work you should take a good hard look at 'Atonement'. He really gets into the characters' minds.

As for Kim she provides information about what and why it happened. To bad they might have to put her under some control as well, but this time it should be for her own peace of mind. As for Ron, the adventure continues.

So thanks everybody for taking the time to read. I really do appreciate it. Remember Daccu65 is posting his 'After the Mat', Spectre has several things getting ready to post. Armydude is running wild with 'This Animal I have Become'. Zaratan has been getting out the Fannies and MrDrP has several out that he's working on. I think Mr. Wizard might get out another 'Ronman the Barbarian' chapter soon. Nutzkie has just updated 'Summertime Blues' too. I think that Kim and Ron are going celebrate their vicotry with a Haggis dinner with neeps and taties (yes that what they call it.). Captain Kodakjust came out with another 'School Days' chapter. I think Wayne is starting to lose it...Maybe he's going to take a crack at hurting the freshman running back...Now that I read the update I think that has already happened. You never know with the Captain. So readers please take some time and read these wonderful stories. If you can give em a review too. Oh I forgot...Screaming Phoenix's 'Twin Flames in Darkness'... I mean WOW. Now I know that I forgot to mention some because I'm a klutz and I'm sorry. And now I even remember Mr. Wizard's tales. I'd better stop before this turns into a Sentinel review fest.

Thanks again.

ST-103

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**And now for the reviews: CB, I am not going to vilify any of Ron's classmates here. He brought a lot of that on himself by not growing up in their eyes. The guilt that Bonnie puts on herself may be justified, but remember her home life too. Ron was always just a little too fast to go down the pity highway. Maybe Mr and Mrs Stoppable and well as the Possible parents might want to do some soul searching, but that's about it. As for Ron not seeing himself in a positive light...what can I say. He knows he's trying to be a good soldier, but he has to push himself hard chasing the 'I'll never be good enough for them' idea. As for Yori sparring with Ron at this point in her life, I don't think that would be a very good idea. As for GJ protecting Kim....I can't have them tearing into her as well.**

**Mack53B, Thanks man. I appreciate it.**

**Waveform, does this ring a bell "This is our way of telling you Ronald." They very well can't harsh on him for doing what they had to him. How many times had they been gone and Ron had to fend for himself...He just continued to do that, only this time he went a tad over board. Ron feels that he had to make a break with his home. That was another world for him. I can reveal that some of this will be tied up in 'The Truth'. So there now I got a plug in for an upcoming story. I suppose you can say that the Possible less one will have a good idea where Ron is located. However, Anne's reasoning may surprise you.**

**Jackie, thanks....I can tell you where to look for that information. It's out there on my site somewhere.**

**Daccu65, yeah I want to smack him too. See CajunBear, he has the Louisville Slugger kiosk. By now Dr. Director is not very happy, but at least she's going to be aware of **_**who**_** to start looking for.**

**Screaming Phoenix, great idea. But after listening to Steve Barkin for four years don't you think that Ron would have learned selective hearing by now? I suggest seeing CajunBear at the Louisville Slugger kiosk. I'm sure he might have the right bat for you hand so that you can deliver the message to Ron.**

**Shrike176, Bingo you got it....If Ron wasn't too hardheaded enough to listen see comments about CB73 and his Louisville Sluggers. As for any cost in keeping KP drugged. All I can say this that Mr F's funds have dried up pretty much....though he does have some stash for emergencies....As you will see a little later.**

**Joe Stoppinghem, Peter Parker? More like George Dufus. Next time I am definitely going to give Ron more common sense. Ron won't be in town at Y camp for most of his stay. If he saw Kim he might develop a new ability (teleportation). OH Don't worry his officers are getting tired of this crap too....But I'll give you a hint; Ron does come to some conclusion about KP in the next couple of chapters.**

**Eckles, buddy I've seen shorter stories than your reviews...WOW. I covered most in the reply earlier. But here we go, at the beginning Kim told them "This is my life...butt out" so all they could do is watch and wait for the fall. Kim's 'new' memories are based in real ones. To do anything else would make it too easy to break. So Kim freely admits her love for Ron. Her concerns about his powers (mentioned wayyyy back to Anne and Josh) these are solid anchors. Major Grant and others should make their way to Middleton in about four chapters if I remember. I hope you like the twist....This also sets up part of the rest of the ARC too....your welcome....But I wonder if you'll figure it out before I post it.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. I pretty much thought that was clear, but I'm just a dumb pipefitter.**

**For the rest of you I apologize. 99.987% of you already caught on a long time ago and I'm just trying to get the rest up to speed. **

**So this is the last of the prequel stories and if I ever attempt to do this again, please someone put me out of my misery. Please be patient because it is going to take a while to spin this yarn. It will go forty chapters. It will be dark in places. In other places it will be light. Expect drama and adventure with some humor thrown in.**

**Lemme see where are we now....Oh yeah, Tara, Bonnie and Kim had a bit of a soul searching conversation. I hope that Kim remembers some of this. A little later Kim's hypnotism and the plot unfolds...It's about time to see where this goes too. And now Ron and his men are back at Yamanouchi. I wonder what's going to happen with Ron. What will be revealed to him?**

**I suppose it's time to find out.**

**ST 103**

**--------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 27

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Welcome again to Yamanouchi, honored warriors.", the old white haired and bearded ninja master began, "It is good to see you once again within our humble walls. I hope that we can help you enhance your abilities to become even better fighters as you continue to battle evil in the world."

"Thank you Master Sensei. My men are ready to renew their training. I am ready for my trial as well.", Sergeant Stoppable replied, "It is our honor to, again, be within the honored walls of this ancient school. May we benefit from your wisdom and learned instructors to make us better to accomplish good to the honor of us all."

"It is good that you have come again my young friends. Please, your quarters are waiting, rest before our evening feast. Tomorrow, training will be begin early and last long. The work will be long and severe, but tonight we celebrate.", Sensei announced with a large smile that wasn't completely hidden behind his long mustache.

The Rangers were led to their rooms to get cleaned up and take a nap.

---

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Now Kimberly can you tell us why the Master wanted to force you to marry Josh Mankey.", Doctor Winkerbean asked.

"After we returned from Hawaii, the Master wanted to try and force Ron out of hiding. He ordered us to get married and make a big deal out of it to make sure that Ronnie got jealous and would try to keep it from happening. He brought in someone else who waved a pendant in front of me.", Kim replied, "The trip to Hawaii was the Master's plan too. He wanted Ron jealous, but he never showed up. While we were there Josh told me that if Ron showed up, I was to killed him and remove his head if I could."

"Were they trying to hypnotize you Kimberly?", he asked.

"Yes they were. They gave me instructions and then told me to remember a phrase. When I heard that phrase I was to forget anything they told me so they could get away.", she informed them.

Dr Director interrupted, "Kimberly did Josh order you to kill Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes Ma'am he did while we were in Hawaii.", she replied.

"Thank you Kimberly I wanted to clarify that. We can continue Dr. Winkerbean.", Betty told him while writing down a note.

"Did you recognize anyone besides Josh Mankey?", the hypnotist inquired glancing at the Director of Global Justice..

"Yes, I recognized Miss Amy Hall. She was the one who was hypnotizing me.", Kim stated.

"Was she the one that was providing the drugs as well?, he asked.

"I do not know doctor.", Kim replied.

"Why was she involved Kimberly?", Dr Winkerbean asked.

"DNAmy was the girlfriend of one Lord Monty Fisk. He is better known as Monkey Fist. He was Ron Stoppable's enemy. Somehow Lord Fisk felt that Ron had stolen some magic from him and tried all sorts of different ways to get even. He even tried to kidnap Hanna Stoppable once. Something called Yono wanted Hanna for something. Fisk said for power he would give the baby to him. Hanna defeated the monster monkey god, Yono. and he turned Fisk to stone in retaliation. Amy Hall wanted to help the Master kill Ron to get even with Hanna. And the Master wanted Ron's head because he said that was the only way he could get his honor back.", she clarified finally giving insight into the plot.

"So how many people were in on the plot to drug and control you and kill Ronald Stoppable?", he finally asked.

"As far as I know, three sir. No, make that four I was a member as well in the plan to kill Ron. So the Master, Amy Hall, Josh Mankey and Kim Possible. There were only three as far as I know to control my actions. They were Amy, Mr. F and Josh.", she replied, "I tried to fight the drugs, but I wasn't strong enough."

Dr. Director asked, "So Kimberly this whole thing was to get even with Ronald Stoppable and to kill him?"

"Yes Ma'am.", she replied simply.

"Thank you Kimberly, but you were an unwilling member in all this. I'm sure that the Stoppables have forgiven you a long time ago and your friend Ronald would if he was a true friend. Since you were unwilling I highly doubt if there will be any thing that you should be held accountable for. Now I want you to rest for a few minutes and wait for us.", Winkerbean instructed.

--

Doctor Winkerbean explained to those that followed him out, "We are going to give her a much more sanitized view of what happened. Now Kimberly has stated how much she loves this Ron Stoppable person......"

"Excuse me doctor, but Ronald is our son.", Dean informed him.

"OH I'm sorry, but her real love for your son will be be the foundation for her recovery. She needs a real anchor or stone or foundation to make this work. Next we are going to 'cloud her memory' of the drugs and chip. If anyone brings this up she married Mankey because of a rebound from a breakup with Mr. Stoppable. We must make her unaware that she was forced to do this and was an unwilling pawn of others. So if I take the memories all the way out, she may revert, if that happens she may snap. I am taking Amy Hall and this Master out of her memory as well, but only for the purpose of what they did to her.", he instructed them.

Anne had an idea, "I remember Kimberly told me that she was concerned about Ron's...I'm not sure how you would say this....Abilities. You see Ron could glow blue and a lot of us realized what he did to the aliens...I propose that the rift between Kim and Ron was because of Kim's real concern about his glowing and how that may affect their future lives and possible children. Therefore Josh took advantage of a little bump-in-the-road with in their relationship.....and Ron may have taken it wrong."

"Anne that's making Ron look like as big of a jerk as Josh....Ron not being there for Kim when she needed him.", Barb replied.

"Here me out Barb, right now the important thing is to keep Kimmie from falling apart. I don't propose to demonize Ronald, but these concerns of Kim's were valid to her at the time and it would be a lot easier to maintain something that was a concern for her against something that wasn't. That doesn't mean that she didn't love him with all her heart. It's just that Josh finally got Kim aside and distracted her while she was worried about other things. And it gives a possible reason to show how Josh was able to take advantage with out mentioning the drugs.", Anne explained.

"OK I can buy into that, but how are you going to keep her love for him alive?", Dean asked.

"Simple, over time Kim realized that Ron's 'glowing' didn't mean a thing and she watched her husband cheat on her every time he left town. Kim did tell us that she knew that Josh was doing that when we had dinner one night. Kim knew that Ron would never leave her like that and she wants to rekindle their love.", Anne continued.

"I don't buy that.", Barb told her.

"I can.", Bonnie added, "You see Josh, when he wanted to, could turn on the charm. Any girl that's dated him including me and Tara can say that he's real good at doing that. Everyone in high school new he was a chick magnet. If he wanted a girl he got her. Kim knows that deep in her brain too. And the other side of the coin is that all the boys knew it as well....Including Ron. He had experience with that already......Remember the Spirit Dance?."

Most looked on wondering what that was about. "One year Kim locked Ron in a janitor's closet for a weekend. Kim was nervous about dating Josh and Ron set them up and pushed Kim into that relationship. Anyway Ron was with out food for the weekend. When they let him out Monday morning it was by accident. I remember how he looked. He was dirty and stinky. He hadn't eaten lunch on Friday and he missed all his classes for the remainder of the day. Mr. Barkin hit him with detention for a week for all five classes. Then he had the teachers give him zeroes for the classwork. Right after that Kim went out on that date with Josh where she nearly disappeared. At the end of that week Ron was used as an exchange student.", Tara enlightened them.

Tara added, "So everyone knows about Ron's 'rules' about guys and hot girls and hot guys and hot girls...I heard him talk about it for years. Once he almost drove Kim nutty with his rantings....SO, Ron sees Kim in the arms of his rival, Josh, and he realizes that it's over....Because Ron knew, in his mind, that he was not a hottie, but Kim was. So Ron left....He didn't even want a confrontation. Why would he, I mean Kim told me that he would call at all hours of the night for months after they started dating...that's how insecure he was. I mean Dr Possible's idea works at least to keep Kim sane."

Dr. Winkerbean watched the ideas pass back and forth after the discussion he started again, "However, let's get back on track here....When Miss Possible sees these people again I will give her a trigger to bring enough of those memories back since they are obviously villains. They are not around right now, but later they may appear again. Therefore, she won't remember them again except as the villains they are. She won't remember what they did to her. We have to let Mr. Mankey stay in because of all the media coverage and everyone in the world knows that she married him. Since Kim's money was wiped out this would lead most people to believe that he did that and most likely he did.", he explained, "I will add the idea that Josh took advantage of Kim's concerns for Mr Stoppable's _'abilities' _as you put them to allow Josh come between them in a moment of weakness in their relationship. If that's all I think we can construct a very good story for Miss Possible then." He led them back in to the room.

As they returned into the room the doctor started again. "Kimberly do you remember me?", Doctor Winkerbean asked.

"Of course doctor.", she replied.

"Very good Kimberly. Now I want you to take a very deep breath and hold it...Very good, now let it out. Yes, now one more time...Yes, now let it out as well. Kimberly I want you to remember this. You were not drugged on purpose by Josh or anyone. You never tried to kill Ron Stoppable. You turned to Josh because of a breakup with Ron and later married him. You had concerns about Ronald glowing blue, this worried you and your possible future. Josh took advantage of this and put on the charm as he was able to do in high school. Josh divorced you later because he claimed mental cruelty and you countered with overwhelming evidence of his infidelity in the marriage.", Winkerbean stopped for a moment

"Dr. Load provided the information in court. Remember, you never had a chip in you. Right now you are still recovering from your injury and the funny things that seem to bother you are a result of being on that pain medication too long. You again have realized your feelings for Ronald Stoppable and are in love with him, with maybe a chance to marry at a later date. You do think that Josh Mankey took your money out of the bank and left you with nothing. Now since Miss Hall and this Master are not here. They never hurt you. They are obviously villains and need to be apprehended and brought to justice. It is permissible to injure them as needed if they resist. Is all that clear Kimberly?", he asked.

"Yes sir, I love Ron and I aim to marry him. I hooked up with Josh on a rebound from Ron. Josh took all our money and left me broke. NO one else has tried to hurt me in my personal life.", she replied simply.

"Very good Kimberly, now go to sleep. The next time I call your name and count to three you will wake up and not remember anything except what I just told you and that this session did not work at all, but you feel like you had a complete night's sleep. However, that will not keep you from sleeping in your normal hours tonight.", he paused, "Kimberly: ONE, TWO, THREE."

Kim opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hand. "Well, what happened?", she asked.

Bonnie laughed, "The doctor had you walking around like a dog on your hands and knees. I have to admit the tail wagging was worth it."

Kim looked at her in horror. "NOOOO! Not that, Mom promised me.", Kim growled.

"I was just kidding Kim, they couldn't get you to go out. You must be pretty tough.", Bonnie told her as everyone else in the room laughed at the display.

"I didn't get hypnotized?", Kim asked looking around. "But I feel so good. Let's go out and get some ice cream! Bonnie's treat.", Kim squealed with delight.

"You guys go ahead. Us older guys will catch up with you later. Kimmie are you going to be home tonight?", Anne asked with a smile as Kim led Bonnie and Tara out of the room.

"Yea Mom. I'll be home later. You're not coming with us to the ice cream parlor?", she asked.

"We'll catch you there honey. Go have some fun. See you in a little bit.", James replied for his wife.

--

"Dr. Winkerbean I want to thank you for helping my baby.", James told the hypnotist.

"The pleasure was mine, all mine. The drug level is so low in her now, she may be able to stay out of the hospital, though she may have some bad days yet. Dr. Director I would give Miss Possible a week or three of rest and I want you all to monitor any excessive alcohol or drug use by her. What we just watched was a very good thing and it tells us how resilient your daughter is Anne. Please keep a close eye on her for a while. And find that boy that she's in love with. If you need me have Betty get in touch.", he instructed.

"Thank you doctor.", they all said.

Dr. Director walked the hypnotist out of the room while Barb motioned for the Possibles to stay.

"Anne, James I knew when Kimberly said that she had killed Ron, she was mistaken.", she started.

"How's that Barb?", Anne asked.

"Ron called the other night.", she told them softly making sure that no one else could hear.

"He did!? Where is he?! I need to talk to him!", James growled, "He left my baby to that clown and his freak show family."

"Easy Jimmie. After what Kim just told us about how they broke up and how she was under their control, imagine how it looked to Ronald?", Dean replied.

"Oh… I see what you mean. He sees the woman that he had talked to about getting married just a few days before he sees her in the arms of another man. I know how that would look to me if I saw Anne that way.", James mused aloud.

"With Ron's deep rooted insecurities. I'm just glad we didn't find him hanging from a lamp post with a rope around his neck. I really believed that would have happened after listening to Tara and Bonnie earlier.", Anne observed.

"You think that he might have done himself in over that?", Barb asked, "Oh I see what you mean.", as she caught the glance from the doctor.

"Yes remember what he had in his pocket? You know the rings? I think he was going to propose. IF she hadn't been on the drugs and other things. We might be grandparents right now. Maybe this Master and Josh did us a favor in a backhanded kind of way.", Dean told them.

"How is that Dean?", James asked.

"If Kimberly had gotten married to Ronald she may never have finished her education.", he replied simply, "Of course she wouldn't have really needed it."

"OK why wouldn't she have needed it and what's Ron been doing all this time?", Anne butted in wanting to get back to the original point in the conversation while giving her husband an annoyed look.

"Well I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell a living soul. And most importantly Kimberly.", Barb told them.

"OK, OK, I, we promise not to tell anyone.", James replied as he looked at his wife.

"OK since you promise.", Barb paused to glance around, "Ron is in the Army. He said he was stationed at Fort Lewis or some place like that, Dean knows where it is. He's not there right now and it doesn't do any good to look for him under his given name. When Ronald left his ID's here, he had another set. He's been living under that name since he left he refused to tell what his name is now. As for not needing the education, let's just say 'when you're rich you can hire smarts'. But he would have insisted on going to school. Remember when we weren't too worried about scholarships, just acceptance letters? Ron could have paid for his four year tuition at Harvard with the cash money that he had in the safe in his closet. Heck he might even have had enough in there for Kimberly, too."

"WHAT? Ron was rich? That's hard to believe, but it must have taken some serious cash to disappear the way he did. Anyway when's the rich boy coming home Barb?", James asked as he just looked with raised eyebrows over an account sheet that Dean had stuck under his nose, "Dean that is a lot of zeroes!"

"He says he's not. At least no time in the near future. He said he's making a difference and likes what he does.", she informed them.

"Well at least we know he's safe. Now what do we do to get them back together?", James mused out loud.

"Again we wait. He has to come home sometime and when he does we'll be ready and we can make sure that Kim will be ready too.", Anne informed them.

"One more thing James that was the accounts before Ronald had more funds transferred back. I still don't know what the asset size is on the accounts that only he knows about.", Dean added to the now flabbergasted James Possible.

"Come on, let's go meet the kids at the ice cream parlor. That way we can save Bonnie's money from the hit that my daughter plans on making on it.", James replied with a small laugh.

"Oh I have an idea Anne. You know Ron has all those old bowling shirts and hockey sweaters? Well, do you think that Kimberly would like any of those? I doubt Ronnie has any use for them and they wear like iron. The hockey things look almost new. Anyway since Josh took most of Kim's things, those old jerseys might make nice nightshirts or gowns for her.", Barb told her.

"Well I could alter them a little so that they don't reveal too much around the neck and they should be long enough to cover the rest of her modestly. And that would be a good reminder to her every night before she goes to bed. All in all I think it's a great idea.", Anne replied.

"I have an even better idea. How about once Kim is stabilized, we have her babysit Hanna. We can go out shopping and leave those two alone. They have been apart far too long. Hanna still thinks of Kimberly as her 'big sister'. I for one like the idea of them developing a close relationship like she had with Kimberly when Ronald was home. Who knows, it might even help both of them to heal a little more.", Barb explained her thinking to the others.

-

_Gigi's Ice Cream Parlor. Middleton, Colorado:_

The three ex-cheerleaders entered the ice cream parlor that they had frequented in their youth. After placing their orders, Tara thought it was high time to catch up to see what she forgot.

"Kim how have you been feeling?", Tara asked.

"Lately, not so good. I guess I was on the painkillers way too long.

_'I wonder how much Kim forgot about our conversation the other day?',_ Bonnie mused, _'Well we'll ask her some subtle things when we get her alone again.'_

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The eleven men sat on the floor at the short tables. There was food heaped on platters and they were encouraged to eat their fill. "Hey Sarge.", PFC Wilson hissed lowly, "What are they trying to do fatten us up for the slaughter?"

"Eat while you can, you dumb grunt. After tonight the meals will small and far between. They're letting you stoke the engine so-to-speak. If you guys thought that Ranger selection was rough, you haven't seen anything yet. After we leave here you will each be able to lead a squad. I think that's what they have planned. Anyway, Yates and Campbell, you'll be promoted to Sergeant sometime after we get back. Lowell and Crank you're going to be the new team leaders to train the new guys. I think that most of you will be going to NCO school sometime after we get home. So be ready to have your lives become more complex.", Ron smiled as he just announced this to his men.

"You mean we're all moving up Sarge? What about you? Did they give you another stripe?", Corporal Yates asked.

"Yeah they offered me one and I turned them down, I like working with guys at this level. The next thing you know I'd be sitting behind a desk and I can't see that. So sometime after we get back I'll get another squad to train as the assault team. The new guys have already been picked and they're undergoing MFF school and advanced hand-to-hand. They'll be even better trained by the time they get to me. Anyway, I'll have about nine months to get them to the point where we can fight as a team. Your job from now on is to learn what it is to become a good leader. That is what you're going to learn a lot of here. Then you have to be smart enough to apply it in the new units that you'll be with.", he informed them.

"But Sarge, I like being in the squad with you.", Wilson told his Squad Leader.

"Thanks, but I have less then two years left on a whole hitch and I really don't know if I'm going to stay in or do something else. And with the stuff that we do you just never know. Everything we have done so far is a learning experience and you guys are smart enough learn. You're all smarter than me and will adapt in your new positions.", he replied. Anyway congratulations, we all knew that this wasn't going to last. But it has been a lot of fun.", he informed his men.

"But we'll starve out there.", PFC Talent replied.

"Hey, anytime I got a feed going you guys and your families are invited, just let me know so that I can have enough food on hand, OK.", Stoppable responded with a laugh, "Come on, eat up."

"Uh Sarge, how come your not eating?", Wilson asked.

"It's part of my trial. I have to purge myself through starvation. I thought we went over this once.", Ron explained.

"You did Sarge, but I thought you was kidding me.", PFC Wilson responded.

"I've kidded you in the past, but not about this. It's too important. Listen guys, I have to go get ready. I have some people to talk to. I'll talk to you before I leave.", Ron explained.

--

After the meal each soldier was taken to the baths and given a training gi, except for Sergeant Stoppable would had left earlier. To him they gave an old threadbare black robe and a small cloth bag. His men looked at him with questioning eyes. "Guys I am on another program. By the time they raise you in the morning I'll be gone.", he told them, "Don't expect to see me for at least two weeks, maybe a little longer."

"Where are you going Sarge?", Wilson asked.

"To complete my training, and this is the hard part. I just hope I can pass it. It isn't going to be fun. I'll be climbing up to the caves near the top of the mountain to meditate. I must purify myself with hunger before I can complete my mastery of the power, like I said I was serious about not eating. Only then will I be able to meditate in a manner that will allow my dreams to become my reality.", he responded cryptically. "Listen, remember to do everything that they tell you and don't goof off. You only are going to have a month of this training so make good use of it.", Ron suggested. "If they catch you screwing around I _can _tell you that you won't like what happens. Now get some sleep and get ready for what they are going to do with you."

--

After midnight the guards watched a solitary figure in a black robe leave out a side gate. The old master accompanied his prize student quietly. Once outside Sensei told his young American friend, "Stoppable-san, you have pleased me in returning to your training, even though Yamanouchi had betrayed you before in not allowing you to answer Miss Possible's valid concerns. I was blocked in doing so by certain members of the council that governs Yamanouchi. By the time those members 'changed' their minds you had already left and joined the Army. I do not wish to force you to do anything my young friend, but please remain open to yourself and Kim-san becoming one again. Please meditate on that possibility during your trials. You must be aware of what triggers the power to come to it's fullest. We both know what that trigger is, don't we young master?", he informed his young friend.

"Yes I know what the trigger is. However Master Sensei, Kim is married to another now. He is a much better person for her than I am. I will not come between them. That is a sin in my religion. And it is a line which I refuse to cross. I would rather live a solitary existence and die old and incomplete than allow myself to tear the two of them apart that love each other so much. I had my chance earlier with her and I failed, she was afraid of the power in me, since I wasn't able to tell her the truth she had to distance herself from me. Who can blame her? Not I, Kim had valid concerns and I failed her. You yourself taught me the legacy and the limitations of my powers. I have come to the realization that I have to live the way I have until I leave this existence, after that my soul will wander on it's own forever.", he replied softly.

"I understand your concerns Ron-san. But remain open to the idea of you and Miss Possible re-igniting your love for each other. It is a true love in my humble opinion. True loves are few and far between. While it may seem that the fire is out, the embers may still survive. Be aware of this. And I Do know that you carry feelings towards her. There may be a time when it is appropriate to act again on those feelings and still not sin according to your religion. Please meditate on that possibility during your trials. Now I must not keep you any longer my fine young student for your trial awaits you.", he told Ron as he touched him on the shoulder.

"I will Master, though I feel the chance of that is indeed remote. As I have stated I will not come between her and Josh even though I have a simple urge to tear him apart. You do not realize how hard it was to not kill him the last time I saw his face."

-

The watchers saw the black robed figure turn away from Sensei and walk quickly out of sight. _'Why is Master Sensei treating this gaijin so honorably?'_, Luki Rhu thought to herself,_ 'Maybe I will broach the subject during the next meal with my instructors.' _

-

"Aw man, is it daybreak already?", PFC Wilson asked aloud as he listened to his name being called.

"It is almost Three AM, by your American time. It is time for morning exercises.", a male voice outside his sliding door announced, "As you Americans say, the early worm gets the bird."

"IT'S WHAT?", he yelled, "I thought that we started the first day when the sun rises."

"That was before we found what poor condition you were all in.", came the reply.

"Poor condition? I'll have you know that I'm in the best condition in my life.", Wilson replied.

"We shall see.", the dark figure laughed.

---

_On a path on Mt. Yamanouchi:_

Silently and with amazing speed in the darkness, the black robed figure moved along the path. Before sunup he was searching caves near the peak of the sacred mountain for a quiet and calming place to spend his next eighteen days. After several hours he entered a small opening. After a while a small wisp of smoke was seen coming from the small cave mouth.

--

With evening approaching a dark figure was seen sitting in the Lotus Position facing the setting sun. He could easily be seen, a black-robed figure sitting on the hard packed snow that stayed year round at that altitude.

He stared at a little thing in the snow. It was black and moving towards an outcropping in the surrounding stone trying to hide from the approaching harsh night air and the upcoming cold that came with it._ 'What can you teach me my little friend?', _the robed figure thought to himself as he pulled his hood up over his head to save warmth for himself. He touched the necklace that adorned his neck smiling, _'Sometime soon my friend, sometime soon. Yes I see it now. We are just all small parts of the great design. Some a little bigger than others. Each acting out it's part in the great play. Why didn't I stay to confront him for her? Am I a coward? Am I afraid to face my fate? What lies before me? What choices must I make? It was all so simple when I was younger. Being her support though I was scared. Am I still scared? What have I learned? Can I still be a part of her life even if Josh has her love? When it's over will I ever find happiness? Must I then roam the darkness by myself alone in my misery? Do I even care what happens to me?', _he thought to himself as he got up to return to the cave the sun having now set with it's brilliant majesty, in a spectacular purple and yellow light show.

---

_Gigi's Ice Cream Parlor. Middleton, Colorado:_

The Drs. Possible and the Stoppables, including Hanna (after stopping to pick the little ninja girl up from a very relieved babysitter), appeared at the ice cream parlor. "Sister Kim!", the little Asian girl squealed as she ran for the redhaired young woman.

Anne smiled as Kim turned to pick up the racing ball of wonderment into her arms in one fluid motion, as if she had been doing it her whole life. She placed Hanna in her lap as her former cheer mates looked on with a smile.

The rest finally joined what was, until now, an all girl party. "Mom, Dad I was hoping that you would ask Mr. and Mrs. S to bring Hanna, I've missed her so much.", Kim laughed as she held the snuggling little wonder in her lap.

Tara looked on with a large smile, _'Wow what a turnaround in just a couple of months. I hope she can keep it up. If she does then it will be a lot easier to get them together.'_

"Well we thought that Kimberly would like having some time with Hanna. You know they're almost sisters.", Barb told the other two girls.

"Well it looks like they've been doing this their whole lives.", Bonnie observed aloud.

"Yes it does Bonnie. They really do like each other.", Anne informed them.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The ten American soldiers piled back into the compound with their Japanese trainers. "Oh man, now that had to be the hardest day I have ever had on this Earth.", PFC Wilson observed verbally to his comrades.

"What time is it anyway?", Yates asked as he looked at his watch, "2200 hours. Oh I'm going to hurt in the morning. I thought I was good. Now I know better. That little girl ran me to death."

"It is good to see that you are all well.", one of the instructors told them, "Now that the evaluation is over we shall begin training in earnest."

"What? You mean it gets even harder? How come the last time we were here it was so much easier?", Corporal Campbell asked.

"Because you were on the children's curriculum, not the fighter's schedule. We were told to train you for battle.", the instructor replied., "To become a Yamanouchi Ninja you must train much harder. We will begin again at Three AM. I thought that Yori-san had worked with you? That must not be the case or you would not have performed so badly today. There is food in your rooms, eat and sleep. You will need your energy tomorrow."

They watched him as he walked off. "Oh MY. This is gonna be a bad thing.", PFC Wilson told them, "I already hurt." He looked around, the hanging heads told him that he wasn't the only one._ 'I can run a five minute mile in boots and those guys just chewed us up.', _he thought to himself.

---

Master Sensei waited for his senior instructor to approach. "Mita-san, how did our guests do today?", he asked.

"Master Sensei, they performed very well, even for the elite combat troops that they are. I was quite surprised that it _does _appear that all Japanese look like each other to the Americans, like Ron-san told us. They never caught us switching off. It was a little fun and we shall tell them of this at the end of the training.", he smiled.

"Are you sure they never caught on my friend?", Sensei asked.

"I am quite sure. We will continue to push them past their limits for then next five days and then let them catch up. By the time Ron-san returns they may be the best warriors on Earth except for us.", he replied with a laugh.

"Very good my friend. Make sure that they are ready before they leave. I feel he will have need of their strength before it is finished.", Sensei told him.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Yori began the briefing, "As you all know Hirotaka-san and I will be leaving next week for our wedding at Yamanouchi. Ron-san is in training there right now and is completing his final trials. His men that I worked with are there are as well. They are going through the shortened course. The report on them is that they are doing very well and will be much better soldiers."

Hirotaka started his part of the briefing, "Kim Possible-san is nearly drug free and is getting better by the day. Our job is to continue to watch her and her family in case there is another attempt on her. Her left leg has not completely healed at this time, but is much better. She can almost walk without a limp, through she does limp when she runs. She has been spending more time with the Stoppables and Hanna. Unnoticed to Kim-san and the parents , Hanna with her innate abilities has been able to advance the healing on the injury without attracting attention. Are there any questions so far?"

"Yes.", Wanda asked, "Has anyone been watching our little drinking buddy​?"

"Yes, Team Orange is watching him. Some reports came back that he emptied Kim-san's accounts, but we have no evidence that he has done so. He is clearly frustrated that Kim-san did not go insane and didn't give him the jewelry that the Chosen One had given her. We had to calm down two members of that team. They were about to send him to a place that he would not return from.", Yori informed them.

"Oh, where would that be sister?", Wanda asked becoming more interested.

"To his grave. Sensei had to step in personally to ensure that the artist is still breathing after what he did to Kim-san.", Yori replied.

"I told you we could have saved a lot of trouble by eliminating him years ago. That would have forced the evil one to come forward. And now he would be cold in his grave as well. Then all we would have had to do is wait for Ron-san to reappear and haul him back to Middleton in a bag. We could have left him at Possible-san's doorstep over a year ago. If we did it just right we could have had them married and we wouldn't even have missed more that one Happy Hour my friends.", Wanda butted in.

"You know that is much too simple a way to put the operation sister, however, I agree. Will you be able to keep a watch on everyone to make sure they are safe in case Fukushima returns to make a try on any of the ones we are tasked with protecting?", Hirotaka asked.

"Yamanouchi is sending Team Panther to us to make sure that no harm befalls our _clients._", Oma replied.

"Well if _they _are coming I hope my EX shows himself. They could use him for sword practice.", Wanda stated with an evil laugh.

Yori giggled, "Like they need such practice my friends."

---

_Gigi's Ice Cream Parlor. Middleton, Colorado:_

The party was going well and everyone was having fun. As Dean went up to the counter to pay the bill Barb spoke up, "Kimberly could you come over to the house tomorrow to babysit Hanna? Anne said you might be interested. Oh, and we have something for you there, too."

"Sure Mrs. Stoppable, I think that Hanna and I could find something to do.", she replied.

Wanting to keep an eye on her friend, Tara asked, "You're going to have this little bundle of joy all to yourself tomorrow, Kim? Can I stop by later to say hi?"

Barb looked at the blonde, "I don't see why not. Maybe you guys can run out to Bueno Nacho. It's been a while since Hanna's been there. I'll leave some cash on the kitchen table."

"Thanks Mrs. Stoppable, but we have money.", Kim replied.

"Not while you're baby sitting for us honey.", the older woman told her not mentioning that Ron was paying for it anyway.

---

_The cave. Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan:_

He continued to sit in the dim light of the small fire. He remained still in the Lotus Position as he was taught years before. Then the Chosen One, the Monkey Master, picked out a spot on the cave wall and studied it in detail. As he glanced at the dying flame, it drew his attention to the orange embers at the bottom of the pit._ 'Does she still care for me? Why would she? She has a better man now.',_ he mused.

The Chosen One and Monkey Master opened his bag to inspect the few pieces of food that he brought with him on his quest for self expansion. _'You do not need to eat yet. It is not time. This is part of the purging process.',_ he told to himself without uttering a word.

He closed his eyes and took several calming breaths letting each out slowly.

_Then he remembered:_

The red haired girl in pigtails holding a ball, speaking to a small blond haired boy under a large tree… The mud pie adventure between the two fast friends, followed by the scolding and bath, with her mother washing both of them. _Girls are different than boys!_…. Later at the fall candy gathering festival, the girl was dressed as a cowboy and the boy was dressed in a tutu…. Then they grew taller, riding bikes and swimming…Studying together… Her getting sick, him taking care of her while her mom was at work… Walter Nelson and her with their braces locked together…. The cuddle toy and the kiss that followed it…. She began to fill out, high school she made team and the website and the first mission. _'Don worry Mr. Dr. P, I have her back.'_

_'Ahh what a life we had...It is too bad that she isn't with me anymore...Too bad.',_ he mentally sighed.

The old memories continued haunt his mind. The bomb tick and the blue man and green woman...Enemies. The nutty golfer...Another enemy....The midget with the helmet...Yet another enemy...The Billionaire and his eccentric son...Almost enemies. The fat geneticist...A bumbling enemy....The English Monkey Lord and the statues...My own enemy and the Japanese Ninja that aided him during the exchange. _'What was his name? Fuku something?'. _Stranded on the mountain...Alone..The dances, always asked never accepted until that prom when the fake guy tried to hurt _Her._ And the blue guy tried to rule the world....Together they beat him and put him in prison. Football...for her...Only for her, then the the big monster aliens. The hero, but no...not to her...He scared her, I scared her....He, no I only I pushed her away. The fault is mine and mine alone...She deserved better...Better than me....Why?...She is the_ hero._..I am the _buffoon_...The one who makes people laugh...I heal through food and joy....AND TOUCH...I heal...I CAN heal.

The one in the black robe thought through the night as a shiver shot through his body. Seldom did he move.

---

_Clancy's Bar. Denver, Colorado:_

Josh was getting worried. _'If that Load character hadn't interfered, I could have gotten away with it. Mom really wanted that necklace and earrings. Maybe I could have pawned the items? Damn now I have to get back to work. What a crummy way to live.', _he thought as he stumbled out of the bar.

After he returned to his apartment his phone rang. "Yesss.", he slurred.

"Servant, what news do you have about your former wife?", a dreaded voice on the phone asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I didn't get the jewelry for Mom. Her heart must be broken. I don't know what I can do....Sir, could you steal the things so that I could give them to mother?", he asked.

"Get those things out of your head servant. There are more important things to worry about. I want you to keep an eye on the woman for me. I will give you money to live off of so that you don't have to waste your time on that _talent_ of yours.", the voice ordered.

Josh suddenly sobered up. "Sir that means that I must move back to Middleton. Her father will kill me.", he gasped, "I heard that she didn't go insane like we planned."

"What could they find out? A marriage went bad? They will never know the truth. So, you are safe. Re-introduce yourself with flowers and such, she may become putty in your hands.", he instructed.

"Sir she may kill me.", Josh stated with fear, I would rather use the drug again."

"And she may not kill you either. For now the drug is not available. Do this servant. Do it right away.", the voice ordered.

"Yes sir. I will do it.", the artist replied.

---

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

He stood at the front door of the modern upper class home and pushed on the door bell button.

After a few moments he could hear someone coming. The door opened and a familiar redhead's face was framed by the doorway.

"Hi, coul....", he was cut off.

"What are _you _doing here?", she growled.

"Listen, I want to..", he said as he began to enter the house uninvited.

The redhead stepped back and brought her right foot up between his legs, trying to drive his best two friends back into his body for all eternity. As the artist began to fall, two knuckles from her right fist caught him on the jaw, sending him sprawling back out the door at high velocity, causing Josh Mankey to end up outside on the manicured lawn, withering in agony.

"Don't you understand restraining orders, Mr. Mankey?", Doctor Anne Possible yelled, "After what you did, don't you ever come around here again! And just so you know....I have heard the names 'Master' and 'Mr. F'. So has Global Justice and my especially my husband, who, right at this moment, just happens to have a rocket on the launch pad. If you don't get your worthless self off my property and away from my daughter right this second, you are one phone call away from weightlessness."

* * *

A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. Kim reveals the extent of the plot and why she was treated by Josh the way she was. I have a feeling Josh's pain has just started. And who would've known that sweet Mrs. Dr. P could do what she did to the artist. Something makes be believe that little episode isn't over yet. As for Ron, he is contemplating his life and what his future may be. I wonder what his conclusions end up being?

OK here's my rant to the readers. There are a lot of good stories out there. Spend some time and read them. If they spike your interest send in a review to the author. He/she doesn't write for money. It's just the enjoyment of the hobby. Even though we can see on the stats of how many viewers we have, we don't always know what the reader thinks. Oh one thing, try not to use texting dialogue. You would not believe how many PM's I get that way. If the author gives you 5000 words, you should be able to give him ten real words back.

ST-103

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However, some the characters are out of my imagination. ****If you are familiar with the 'Kim Possible' Series from Disney you already know which ones are mine. If you want to use them drop me a line and I'll give you their bios. **

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Now for the reviews: OOOPs, I had a review from someone named Morcelu. He commented that the Authors Notes are too long and it distracted him from reading the meat of the last chapter....so no reviews this time. I mean if**_** I **_**didn't want to read something like the notes... I wouldn't. If you want to change this then let me know. **

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. **

**So even though the first posted story was 'Once Again' it is not the first in the ARC. Chronologically it is 'Winter Adventure', 'A Lasting Love', 'Broken Promise' , 'Separate Lives' then 'Once Again'. Oh there are two more stories on tap as of now, one 'The Truth' is under construction.**

**Lemme see now what's been going on? Oh yeah, Anne demonstrated very good technique in humbling her former son-in-law. I wonder what's going to become of that? Ron is finishing his trials, I wonder what that entails?**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

**--------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 28

_Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne watched her one-time son-in-law rolling on the front lawn in obvious agony. She rubbed her aching knuckles with satisfaction as he slowly rolled to his knees and finally got up after a few minutes. "Remember this you jerk, I know what you did to my child. If I ever see you again, I want you to remember that James' brother has 25,000 acres of land, a shotgun, a backhoe and a very short memory.", Anne growled as she stepped outside, _'I'm glad I didn't use my scalpel had on his hard head.'_

'_Well I feel better now. I wonder if the organs that he thinks with are still useable or if they're looking out from behind his eyes. If they don't work anymore, mankind will be the beneficiary.',_ she mused with almost uncontained laughter as she watched the aftermath of her 'handiwork'. The irate red head glared at her daughter's Ex-husband, the sapphire eyes waiting for him to make another move.

Seeing no further attempt was coming from Joshua Mankey, Dr. Anne Possible then turned away from the staggering form, went inside slamming the door behind, whistling to herself as she wandered over to make a few phone calls, and spread the good news.

Barb looked at her friend as she re-entered the kitchen. "Anne what was the commotion out there?", she asked worried.

"Oh nothing to worry about dear. I just hope Josh has medical coverage, though.", she answered cryptically with a large smile on her face.

"What did you do Anne?", Barb asked again.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago. It might have saved us a lot of grief over the years.", she replied with a very large smile.

"You killed Josh Mankey?", Barb asked with wide eyes and a widening smile.

"I didn't kill him, though he may wish he was dead.", as she poured herself another cup of coffee before deciding who to call first, "Oh I suppose I should call the ER and let them know that Josh hurt himself on our property."

Barb watched as Anne first dialed the Police to file a complaint over the phone on her one time son-in-law and a few minutes later placed a call to the Emergency Room to let them know the the same individual may be coming by for treatment in short order.

The next call she placed was to James at the Space Center. "Jimmie, your ex son-in-law was here trying to see Kimberly. He was rather obnoxious and I had to defend myself. I was so scared.", she laughed.

"Do I need a shovel honey?", James asked with a hearty chuckle.

"No but Josh may need the services of a sperm bank if he's going to have any children.", Anne replied.

"Oh...Good girl. Was Kimberly at home to watch the action and give you any pointers?", he asked growing happier by the moment.

"No honey, but Barb was here. She didn't see a thing. That nice Officer Hobble is coming over to take my formal complaint later today. If Kimmie was here I think the Mankeys might be trying to figure out where to bury her EX by now. Do you think that we should inform that nice judge that Josh was here as well?", she asked.

"It couldn't hurt honey. The way the Mankeys' mental makeup is, you never know what they'll come up with. I'll let Kimberly's lawyer know so that he can deal with how Josh violated the restraining order. If I know his parents, this won't be over until they're all behind bars.", he replied.

Five minutes later James was talking to Clarence Hood attorney at law. "Clarence is that restraining order still in affect keeping Josh away from Kimberly?", he asked.

"Yes it is James, Judge Snobblestone will probably leave that thing in place for a few years as long as we renew it. Why?", he asked.

"Well I wasn't home to see it, but it seems that Josh came around today looking for my daughter. It seems that Anne had to protect herself and she hurt my former son-in-law.", James explained.

"I didn't think the boy had the gonads to do something like that. Is Anne alright?", Hood asked.

"Oh she's fine, but you got a view of how the Mankeys look at the world. They believe everything belongs to them. I actually had to engrave_ 'J. Possible not Mankey' _on all my yard tools. I think we're still going to have trouble with them too. Later on today the Police are coming out to take down a formal complaint.", James informed him.

"OK once the Police do their job, I want a copy of that paperwork. Snobblestone is going to throw a gallstone over this one. There will be a real good chance that Mr. Joshua Mankey may be spending a few days behind bars."

Thinking for a bit, "I tell you what, I'll come over to your home after the Police are finished. I'll get a copy for my files and a copy for "Q's files as well. It's always fun to see him go from semi-calm to full blown fury in all of five seconds. Later on tonight if you hear a bunch of swearing in a deep roar, look out, he'll be on the warpath. I've heard of him following the Police cars out to the perpetrator's house to make sure that he gets them locked up."

Continuing further, "You know that old Jeep of his has strobes on it? The cops call it 'The Judgemobile'. He has a shotgun in a secured bracket like the police use in their squad cars and has Kevlar body armor in a bag in the back. Few people know the old coot did two tours in Nam before he went to law school, I think he was a Platoon Leader with the 82nd Airborne Division. That crazy Judge took an immediate dislike to your former son-in-law.", Mr. Hood told the rocket scientist, "James don't worry about Mankey's family. I'm sure that between Betty's group, Judge Snobblestone and the local Police those screwballs might even see the light of day for once."

---

_The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim Possible picked up the phone a moment after it rang. "Stoppable residence.", she said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Kimmie?", Anne asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Mom, I was taking a nap with Hanna on Ron's old bed. Hanna was right, it _is _real comfortable. What's going on?", she asked while she stretched.

"Could you and Hanna come over here as quickly as you can?", her mother asked.

"Yeah, sure Mom. Tara's over here too, should she come?", Kim inquired, "She's talking to Bonnie on her cell right now."

"Yes bring her and make sure you're not followed either.", Anne Possible told the Global Justice Agent.

"OK We'll be there in an hour or so Mom, I was working on laundry for Mrs. Stoppable as a thank you for the jerseys before we took the nap and we didn't quite get done.", Kim replied.

"Good honey. I just want you home with us. After you get here I want you to talk to the Duty Officer at Global Justice. They need to be aware of this too.", Anne informed her daughter.

--

_Tara and Bonnie's home:_

"Tara since that Winkerbean guy erased some of K's memories are we going to have to go through that whole thing again? That was very hard to do to her.", Bonnie told her friend. Tara on the phone, not knowing what had just transpired.

"I don't know until we talk with her Bonnie. Even if we have to, I really don't want to do it until the doctor tells us we can.", the blond replied, "He only did it to keep Kim stabilized until all the culprits are apprehended. I for one thought it was a good idea in this case."

"Well how are we going to be able to make her focus if she's in the dark about the whole thing?", the ex-snarky-one responded.

"We have to pay more attention and be very subtle. For one thing only a few things were removed or changed. Not her love for Ron though, that may be the biggest advantage we could wish for. We have to make Kim think everything is her idea without cluing her in about everything that happened, if she figures out that's she was emotionally and mentally raped....I just don't know what that would do to her. I think we're going to have to have a talk with both their parents to get them on board too. I wonder if Kim is going to be up to babysitting Hanna a few more times. That would be a great time to talk to them.", Tara informed her friend.

"Yeah I think that would be a good time to do it.", Bonnie replied, "I' guess we'll figure it out later T, right now I want to call Felix and talk to him for a little while."

"OK B, I have to stop on the way home for groceries. Say hi to Felix for me." Tara told her friend as she closed the connection,_ 'Hmmm I wonder just how far Bonnie is going to go with Felix. It would be so nice, they would make a great couple.'_

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"I'll never ever complain about PT again.", PFC Wilson told the other limping Rangers as they made their way back to their rooms.

"That was the last time I ever try to strike a fifteen year old kid with a broom handle...She broke the thing, then gave me hers and still kicked my butt.", he continued to moan.

"Yeah she smiled when she did it too. It sorta makes you wonder just how good we are, doesn't it.", Corporal Campbell replied.

"When did that cross your mind genius?", Corporal Yates asked.

"About the third time it appeared she hit me in the ribs on each side at the same time with only one stick.", Campbell informed his fellow team leader, remembering what had just happened to him too.

"Anyway those sticks are called Bo's and those kids have been using them since they were in diapers.", Stein explained, "Anyway the Sarge gets back in a few days and he speaks their lingo and understands them too. I wonder what he's been doing?"

Spec 4 Lowell observed, "Well Sarge can't be doing much worse than we are. If he is we could be in deep trouble." He rubbed his sore muscles hoping his squad leader was enjoying himself.

---

_A cave near the summit of Mt. Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_'Sensei knows something about her. He can't or won't tell me though. I wonder why?...Oh that's right I didn't give him a chance, just like I didn't give Yori a chance or Mom, either. __Is she still married?...Will I get another chance?...Why am I thinking about this? Is this my trial? Do I want to raise Mankey's children? Is love dependent on genes?...No it can't be. Mom and Dad are raising Hanna. What must I do?', _he continued to muse while watching the small flame in the freezing cave, '_Am I afraid to die?...No, I'm not afraid of that. I've sought my death and have been denied till now..Am I afraid to live?...I don't know.... All I know is that I'm numb inside and I have been for years.' _

He sat quietly and began to recite the words that he remembered to enter the meditation of his forefathers. _'I must have patience. This always goes slow.', _Ron thought to himself as he began to enter the _Hibodedut _as he was once taught by the old Rabbi.

--

He watched the small fire, studying it in small detail. He sat as a stone until morning._ 'So when I do have the opportunity I must act on it then. But what would it do to her, if she feels the same way and I don't come home from a battle? What would that do to her soul?', _Ron thought out the problem.

_'What is more important my son...the love that is shared for a moment or the love that is held for a thousand years without sharing it with your true one?', _the thought hit him out of the blue. The Ranger's eyes snapped open, _'What does that mean? What does it mean?'_

_'That is for you to decide, child.', _the voice in his head replied.

Finally Ron Stoppable rose from the position that he had been in for nearly twenty hours. He put more wood on the fire, then he walked outside to scoop snow into his cup to boil water for tea.

As he sipped the hot drink he broke a rice cake in half in celebration._ 'I have a place to start now. Too long have I been stagnant. In time I shall return home as Major Jackson and Major Grant want. If she is free to love me, then I will make the effort. Maybe this is the way it had to be for us. Maybe we were too long together. Almost as if we had already said our vows. I wonder if others were jealous, but how could ANYONE have been jealous of me? I was the buffoon not the handsome hero, I played the bit part in the play not the male lead, I was the floor scrubber not the world famous chef.' _

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Marsha Brash looked at the video that the surveillance cameras around the Possible homestead provided._ 'What a dummy. He actually did that in the light of day?',_ she thought as she called one of the Senior Agents. "Agent Du, there was an altercation at the Possible home several minutes ago. I am going to send out a security team unless you can think of a reason not to.", she informed him.

"What happened Marsha?", Du was beginning to start planning who he wanted on the ground.

"You know Agent Mank..I mean Agent Possible's former husband? It looked like he tried to assault Mrs. Possible.", she replied.

"I will call the house and make sure she is fine. Then I will notify Dr. Director and let her know that I am heading over there after the call.", he told her hoping that the famous surgeon was fine.

He punched in the number that he had on speed dial. "Mrs. Possible, I understand you had a problem at your home today with a Mr. Mankey. Are you alright?", he asked.

"Yes Agent Du, I am fine. I already called the Police, the hospital and my husband. My former son-in-law has left the premises as you probably know by now. I have called the Kimberly and she will be home in a while as well.", she told Will, "I asked her to call the Duty Officer at GJ, but I see you guys are on the ball as usual. Thanks for watching over us."

"You're welcome ma'am. I will be out in a little while, a security team is already enroute. I know that there is a restraining order on Mr. Mankey and I will bring video evidence to give to the Police to aid in their investigation.", he replied.

---

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Everyone relax and thank you for the gifts. We shall be gone for a while. Team Panther is enroute and Sensei has confirmed Team Swan is almost prepared to deploy as well. They will more than compensate for the skills of Yori-san and I while we are gone. We shall also take time to refresh our training.", Hirotaka informed them as he watched his soon-to-be bride smiling widely.

"Well you had better return. Those other two teams are not all that friendly. They are very well skilled, but they have no sense of humor.", Wanda observed.

"True sister, but they might be just what we need. While you were in the shower an hour ago our mole in Global Justice became aware the the artist assaulted Dr. Possible-san, the surgeon. It appears that she is filing a formal complaint with her Police and Global Justice has been notified. As you know the international agency installed surveillance cameras and they recorded the incident. The Judge presiding over Kim-san's divorce had left in place the restraining order that had been issued earlier. It seems there may be some interesting actions facing Mankey when he is released from the hospital.", Suzie Chin informed them all.

It was Yori's turn, "As my fiancée has mentioned, thank you very much. I have known you all for most of my life and I am sorry that we can not all be there to celebrate when Hiro and I become one. But we must fulfill our duty to the Chosen One and his Chosen. He has only a few more days until his trial is complete and we must greet him when he returns from his quest. He will then train for another week with his men to smooth out the edges. Then we will have the ceremony and it will be an honor for us that he attends. But for now my heart goes out to Kim-san. We must make sure that the artist and his family stays away from her while she completes her healing. Please be vigilant on our behalf my friends."

Oma Lentu took her turn, "Since Kim-san is not living in Upperton now, we are moving our operations to Middleton to be closer to the Han and Kim-san. We have procured three homes, each within three hundred yards of the Possible's home, so we will easily be able to continue our primary and secondary missions. Since Team Swan is made up from Caucasians, it will not look so obvious to the casual observer that we have both the Han and the Possibles under our close protection. We will begin moving when Team Panther arrives."

"Very good sister.", Hirotaka replied, "Yori-san and I will apprise Master Sensei of your preparations toward our clients."

---

_Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Doctor Possible, I see from the video evidence that Mr. Mankey tried to grab you. Considering the preexisting order from the court I will place a warrant out for Joshua Mankey's arrest if you wish to press charges. Since he's in the hospital at the moment I will be able to take care of this matter and when he's able, transport him to the jail. I already called and they will not release him until I place the cuffs on him tomorrow.", Officer Hobble informed Anne.

"Thank you Officer Hobble. I'm sorry about all the trouble. I mean I can see how Josh gets sometimes when he's been drinking, but he looked sober today. That worried me more than anything.", she replied, "For the moment I will not file unless there are more problems with the Mankey family."

"Oh that's not a problem ma'am, I DO want to congratulate you on your near perfect aim. Just how was you able to do that?", he asked.

"Well you know that Kimmie took all those Kung Fu classes over the years. Well guess who had to drive her there and wait? It was me. After a few months I decided to take the adult classes myself. I received my black belt too...I try not to advertize it though.", Anne informed Hobble with a small smile.

"I understand Dr. Possible. As I said before, good aim.", he responded with a wink.

As they were finishing, Kim, Hanna and Tara walked in. "Hi Mom, we got here as fast as we could. I brought some extra clothes for Hanna. That's what took so long...Well that and she showed me where some of Ron's old hockey jerseys were. I thought they'd make some pretty nice nightgowns, Mrs. Stoppable did say that I could have them."

"Yes I did dear, though they might have to be altered a little so that the collar is a little tighter around the neck. I'm afraid that I'm not a very good seamstress, though I think your mother is.", Barb informed the younger redhead.

Agent Du walked into the living room from the kitchen holding a steaming cup of coffee. "Agent Possible. I see your mother is quite adept at protecting herself. It must run in the family.", he told her with a smile, "I gave the officer a copy of the tape. Dr. Possible told me that you would be home soon and I know that you like a cup of java in the afternoon, so I poured you a cup. I have to go back to Headquarters and brief Dr. Director.", he said as he handed her the still steaming cup.

"Thanks Will, I appreciate you and GJ helping.", she replied.

"You're welcome Kimberly. I will see you back in the office in a couple of weeks. Oh if you get a chance, see if Wade can get you a copy of the altercation, your Mom did good.", he told her.

"You mean that you didn't bring us a copy?", she asked using her puppy dog pout.

"Don't even try that on me Miss Possible. I have four sisters and each think that they are Pros at sticking out their lower lips and giving those sad eyes. I only brought one copy anyway.", he replied with a laugh on his way out the door, "Now do me a big favor and get Stoppable back here and in front of an altar. I want at least 2.5 kids out of you two at least within five years."

"Don't worry Will, I am already trying to figure out the names of the first eight kids.", she laughed as Agent Du looked at her in shock.

--

Clarence Hood looked at the report. "I have to photocopy this, so I'll have to run to Binko's to get Horace his copy, James. He already called me anyway. I told the tough old bird that I'd get him a copy tonight.", he told them as he was getting ready to leave.

"I got a copier upstairs Clarence. If you give me a minute, I'll get a few copies made. I want to frame one anyway.", the rocket scientist replied.

"OH thanks. I can wait. Snobblestone's rage can hold off for another ten minutes; the Mankey kid isn't going anywhere since he's cuffed to his bed. One of Hobble's men already took precautions in case the artist suddenly revives.", Hood informed them as the doorbell rang.

Kim walked to the front door and opened it. There was Veronica and Henry Mankey. _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!",_ she screamed as she lunged at the young redhead. The older woman flew past the former teen hero as Kim stepped to the side and backfisted her behind the ear sending her crashing into a wall and knocking her wig off. Henry grabbed Kim by the shoulder and tried to pull her outside with his own right fist raised ready to strike the young woman.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of a pump shotgun being cycled. A gruff voice announced, "Son, I wouldn't do anything but fall down on the ground right now if I was you. Otherwise, you'll be on a frozen slab down at the county morgue in a hour."

Henry Mankey made the serious error of not following the concise orders of the ornery Judge Snobblestone, as the butt of a Remington 870 bashed him between the eyes when he turned to face the threat. Though Henry was drunk, that didn't keep him on his feet as the lights went out in his head before he even hit the lawn.

By this time the wife, Veronica Mankey, turned and charged the Hanging Judge of Middleton County with a snarl. She stopped when he drew a bead on her and coldly commented, "Please allow me to obtain your release from the human gene pool, lady." This stopped her dead in her tracks as she realized the cannon-sized barrel was pointed right between her eyes.

Everyone else in line of the shot quickly got out of the way to avoid the upcoming release of the contents of Veronica's head. While she squinted her eyes shut in what looked like a silent prayer.

A few minutes later Officer Hobble relieved the Honorable Judge to take the Mankey elders into custody. Horace walked inside after engaging the safety on his trusty riot gun. "Clarence I heard you have some paperwork for me about Joshua Mankey. The good officer that's outside cuffing that 'woman' already let me see the video. I have two things to say: First, nice job Anne. If you kicked any better you could have been a punter for any number of Pro football teams. The next thing is, what do you want to do about that young man after he gets out of county lockup?", he chuckled.

"Thanks Your Honor and I don't care what you do to him as long as he stays away from my family and friends. I would think that a good punishment would be to get him out of the state for a few years.", she answered.

"Well I can't really make sure of that, but I can put a pretty good scare in him though. And where is that young woman that the jerk's father was trying to punch out?", he asked.

"She's upstairs Your Honor.", James butted in.

"Please bring her down Doctor. I wanna talk to her for a minute.", he softened his voice.

After a few minutes the Judge and the Heroine were sitting face to face. "Miss Possible... Kimberly, I've heard about what you have gone through the last couple of months with all that stuff about the pain medication and I'm glad you have come back to us. You may not realize this, but six years ago you and a blond haired young man saved my daughter's life. Her house caught on fire and you two braved the flames and smoke. Though it took a while, several years, I just wanted to say thanks. I know who you are and I know who that young man was too. I read the papers, I saw the videos and I even saw the special report on him during that Christmas. Now I just said thanks to you. I heard that you love that young man. Now here's what I want you to do. Find him and drag him to an altar if you two are still in love. If you can't find a preacher to do it let me know. I can marry two people you know. Anyway promise me that you will do that, alrighty?", Q. Horace Snobblestone asked.

"Your Honor that was no big, it's what we did, helping people you know.", the younger red head replied.

"Maybe not big for you. But she is my only daughter and it's big to me. Remember what I said about marrying people.", he reminded her.

"Yes Your Honor, those are my plans. Though I'm planning on a Church or Temple Wedding instead.", she replied.

"Very good young lady. Remember, my Courtroom is always open just in case.", he told her as he got up, "Anyway I have to go see a young man in the hospital about violating a restraining order. Have a nice evening.", he announced.

---

_A Cave on Mt. Yamanouchi:_

The black robed figure continued to meditate. _'How do I know for sure?', _he thought to himself as he drifted into another semi-dream. _'What was that?',_ I gotta see it again.

_'Afraid your mind is playing tricks?', _came the laugh.

_'Yes?'_, he replied to himself or the voice in his mind,_ 'I'm just a dumb grunt.'_

'_You may be a grunt, but dumb? Well maybe, since you left her. Do I have to spell it out for you? OK, more time in what you call slo-mo.' _

The Chosen One watched as it played out again. There he was with his 'One' and a little one of their own. She was standing with a small brown haired boy. They were both holding onto a ball, laughing. His redhead looked at him with her green eyes and he watched as she rubbed her tummy, then they embraced. Behind them were another couple. A very familiar couple, the brown haired man and his red haired wife. They had a little gray included too.

_'REALLY? US? REALLY US? Like we're Mom and Dad? A girl, a blond haired green eyed girl? When? Who's the boy?', _the young man's thoughts whirled in his mind.

_'Not giving anymore away. You have seen this before when you were dying. Read the scrolls. First you have to complete the training, but know this...Soon it comes to pass. Remember what your mother tells you, that is so important that I will repeat it, REMEMBER WHAT YOUR MOTHER TELLS YOU! Give yourselves the chance. YOUR TRIAL IS OVER. Go to your men. Soon you will make a great sacrifice for them. Trust them, they are ready.', _the 'voice' ended.

---

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim was sitting on the sofa with her 'little sister' thinking over the events of the day and waiting for the party to start. _'Henry almost had me. Good thing Judge Snobblestone was there.' _she mused holding onto the young girl who was falling asleep. Tara wasn't with them as she went home to set up the conference call for later in the evening.

Anne, James, Barb and Dean were watching the young woman, who was almost asleep herself.

_'Hmmm, our baby...OUR BABY? RONNIE'S AND MY BABY?....THANK YOU, THANK YOU.....Nice name Anna Mim....Pretty hair and my eyes....Blond hair and green eyes....Who's the boy?', _Kim mused with a smile her face.

_'Do not give up child. He will return if he survives. Give him the time he needs. Then you will be fulfilled and your dreams may come true at last.', _she dreamed.

The former heroine's eyes opened. "Mom....", she started rubbing the sleep from her emerald orbs, "I just had the weirdest dream."

"What did you say honey?", the older redhead asked.

"Oh I was just saying that I just had a dream a minute ago...It was sorta funny, but somehow important too.", she started again.

James asked, "Is something wrong Kimmie-cub?". As he was worried with everything that had been happening.

"Well I'm not sure how to put it.", Kim answered looking at the Stoppables as well.

"Well take your time Kimberly.", Barb told her.

"OK, well I was standing with Ronnie and we had a little girl. She was so cute. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was sharing a ball with this little brown haired boy. It kinda reminded me of when Ronnie and I first met in Pre-K. But I saw both Mom and Dad standing right behind us smiling. It seemed that I was going to tell Ron something too. I rubbed my tummy for some reason and Ron looked so happy and I looked so happy...I mean I felt so happy too. I remember the girl's name too. It was Anna Mim. I kept asking who the boy was, but I don't know. Then there was a thought in my mind... it told me not to give up. That he will return if he survives....I don't know what that means. It told me to give him time and that I would be fulfilled...I tried to ask what it meant, but that's when I woke up.", she tried to explain as she kissed the top of Hanna Stoppable's head.

_'I wonder if we should tell her. Ron said not to though. I wonder what Kimmie-cub's dream meant, if anything.', _James Possible thought to himself as he turned on the computer interface that he had set up for the conference call..

---

_Boston, Massachusetts:_

Justine Little and her hubby had their not-so-little Kim Little sitting in her high chair waiting for the festivities to begin. "Is everybody on now.", she asked.

"Everyone but the Stoppables and the Possibles oh yeah Renton....he's always late, is he on German time?", Tara asked as she was bringing everyone in.

"Hey we're here too.", Anne announced, "I have James, Dean, Barb, Kim and Hanna with us. How is the birthday girl?"

"About ready to try out for the Patriots, guys. I can't believe how much she can eat. It's gotta be Mike's genes. It's good for me that she's on solid food now. I'm not big enough to provide for her.", Mrs. Little told them with a laugh.

"Hey everybody.", Felix yelled as he came in too, "Glad to see everybody. And hi Kim, it's been a long time. I really missed you."

"Thanks Felix, are we still friends?", the former teen heroine asked.

"We never stopped Kim. Anyway did my present get to little Kimmie?", he asked the Little's.

"Yeah and thanks. I doubt if she needed any cybertronic text books at the age of one, Felix.", Justine laughed, "By the time she needs them in about ten years all this will be outdated."

"OK is everyone ready for the candle?", Mike asked.

Hearing a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'let's do it', he lit the single candle to the small cake that he had baked for his cute daughter's first birthday party.

Everyone on the conference call began singing Happy Birthday to the toddler. Little Kimmie Little took a breath and blew out the candle herself. With ooohs and aahhs in the background. Mike then took the still warm candle off the small and put it in a safe place. Mike then set cake before the little girl.

Kimmie Little then grabbed the cake and pulled most of it up to her face as her dad pushed her face into the soon-to-be mess, to the applause of everyone watching the event. The little girl just laughed as she wiped the icing off her face and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Mike's been working with her guys. It took him a week to get her to just blow the candle out. Then another week to teach her how to mangle the cake. So don't let him try to tell you it was all natural.", Justine's voice laughed as everyone was still watching the youngster.

-

As Mike cleaned up his daughter after her birthday mess, everybody else caught up via the internet.

"Well.", James asked, "Justine has anyone made an offer on your Post Doc?"

"Not yet Mr. Possible. I'm starting to get a little worried.", she replied.

"Don't worry Justine, get the degree. How do you like the idea of moving back to Middleton to live after college?", he continued.

"Doing what?", she asked becoming interested .

"Well we're beginning to study deep space probes a lot more. We need to develop artificial intelligence to put in the probes until the propulsion gets good enough for us not to spend two hundred years getting to the next big star cluster. I believe that is your Major, is it not?", he asked.

"Well it's one of them, I've been working on interstellar propulsion theories too, Felix and I are working on some very advanced engine designs. If we get a breakthrough in metallurgy we might have some more advanced than the aliens that invaded in 2007. I had made my Master's before the first four years were done. I should be finishing my dissertation for the PhD next year.", she responded.

"Well we want to interview you for a position Justine. Keep us in mind.", James Possible informed the genius.

"What about Mike?", Justine asked.

"Oh I think we can find him a restaurant to manage.", Dean interrupted.

"Oh that's good. Mike always liked working for the 'Corporation'. We'll give it some serious thought.", she replied, "If they offer me some research opportunities here I might take them up on it. That would be one way of creating a very nice resume."

---

_Over the Pacific Ocean:_

Hirotaka looked at his woman as she slept._ 'I love her so much. I owe Sensei so much too, he stood beside us to make sure that our wishes were heeded. Maku-san wished to dishonor me and my family by forcing Yori to cast me aside knowing what I would have to do to hide my disgrace. He would have failed anyway in the end anyway. He did not understand the bond between the Chosen One and his Chosen. I hope that Ron-san becomes wise and takes Kim-san as his wife to the honor of us all.', _he mused next to his beloved.

Yori took that moment to rub her head against his shoulder causing Hirotaka to melt even further.

The beautiful ninja opened her eyes a bit and smiled at the man she would soon wed. She tilted her head and gave him a soft kiss as she watched him continue to melt into his seat with an absentminded smile on his face as his mind melted along with his heart.

---

_Middleton Police Station. Middleton, Colorado._

Veronica Mankey looked at the bandaged face of her husband. _'Who knew what the stock of a shotgun could do to a face.', _as she noted the nose that had been straightened and the two circles that were being to form around his eyes. _'Henry still looks half out of it._ _That Judge didn't have the right to do that. We were just going to teach Kimberly and her parents a lesson. Well, we'll get an attorney, it was our right...That necklace should be mine. Josh promised me.', _she thought grimly

Veronica's musings were cut short by the appearance of Officer Hobble and the black-robed figure of the aforementioned Judge.

"How are we feeling tonight Mr. and Mrs. Mankey?", the nicest Police Officer in Middleton asked.

"Let us out of here you stupid flatfoot!", she yelled causing her husband to groan.

"Lady why don't you just be quiet and listen to His Honor here before you get into any more trouble?", he advised.

"Why should I?", she asked.

"Prison.", the Judge now spoke up.

"Huh?", she asked now becoming a lot more concerned.

"When Dr. James Possible took out that restraining order on that arrogant ass of a son of yours. It also included the two of you. I have video evidence of on Joshua Mankey assaulting Dr. Anne Possible and trying to force his way inside her home. She then resisted his attack and defended herself causing your son to be injured. I can make sure that he gets at least a two year term in the State Penitentiary. And I have enough friends on the prison board to make sure that the place they send him resembles the 'Black Hole of Calcutta', if you catch my drift.", he paused for effect.

"Now for you two. I am a personal witness to your attack on an Agent of Global Justice with intent to harm her. That's worth time in a Federal facility. I will be called as a witness and I can guarantee you that by the time I get done testifying before a federal court, both of you will be felons and will lose whatever voting rights you have. I can also guess that considering Miss Possible being the famous heroine that she is, they will find appropriate accommodations for you that will make your son's look like a Club Med resort.", Judge Q. Horace Snobblestone told the husband and wife.

"What can we do", Veronica asked.

---

_The cave near the summit of Mt. Yamanouchi:_

The black robed figure quietly extinguished the small fire that had kept him warm and provided a focal point for the previous eighteen days._ 'I have learned much. It is time to return to my men and see how they have fared while I was here. If I get the chance I shall go home to see her and beg forgiveness. Maybe she will pity me and take me back if I grovel enough.' , _he thought with a small bit of hope. Sergeant Ronald Stoppable exited the small cave and strode out into the blinding snowstorm as he began to make his way back down from near the sacred mountain's summit to the school far below.

* * *

A/N: OK guys I promised a sampling of CajunBear's comments and I will give you all two examples CB's comments (from this chapter) are in the brackets: (But wait, there's more!)....OK OK CajunBear make that four examples....geesh.

Justine Little and her hubby had their not-so-little Kim Little sitting in her high chair waiting for the festivities to begin. "Is everybody on now.", she asked. (Could they have gotten it at 'Oil Derricks R Us', if she's that big?)

"Prison.", the Judge now spoke up. (Ah, a man of few words, and having that pump shotgun don't hurt either…)

He punched in the number that he had on speed dial. "Mrs. Possible, I understand you had a problem at your home today with a Mr. Mankey. Are you alright?", he asked. (And what followed, came after Anne blew across her knuckles and then shined them on her shirt, admiring them as she said:)

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of a pump shotgun being cycled. A gruff voice announced, "Son, I wouldn't do anything but fall down on the ground right now if I was you. Otherwise, you'll be on a frozen slab down at the county morgue in a hour." (I hear Sam Elliot when Q speaks.)

Now you all know why I am random sometimes.

OH where were we...Yeah the elder Mankeys decide on their own to teach the Possibles a lesson. Just how big of morons are these people? Ron is through his last trial at Yamanouchi. I wonder what happens next. And it looks like we have a wedding coming up.

Remember all the other stories out there. Armydude's, Daccu65, Spectre, Screaming Phoenix, Captain Kodak's...Oh heck, there's too many talented authors to mention. Read their stuff send them a line...OMG I forgot Waveform has a new one too. And I think it's going to be great. And Cajunbear is gonna update and it sounds like there's going to be a big PARTY down in New Orleans.

Again thanks for the reads.

ST-103

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby, it just allows me to annoy people. Some characters do come from my imagination. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission if you want to use em let me know I'll send their bios.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. **

**Se where were we​? Josh had an accident on the Possible property and is at least dazed. Then the elder Mankeys take exception to how he was treated and try to punch out Kim. I hope you all liked Snobblestone. Ron finishes his trial and returns to the ninja school.**

**So what's going to happen next? A wedding? Oh wow, I love weddings. A new character or two? Hmmm, I wonder who they are going to be?**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

**------------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 29

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

The young artist looked down at the ice bag they had placed between his legs. _'Does it have to weigh so much?', h_e grunted to himself in his agony as he sweat in pain. "Somebody give me something for this pain!", he yelled, "I'm dying in here!"

A large round face peeked around the curtain. "Good, I'm glad you're awake, son.", the large frame of Officer Hobble said as he walked the rest of the way into his cubicle.

"Good, I'm glad a cop is here.", Josh replied, _'I wonder where I know him from?.'_

"I'm glad that you're glad Mr. Mankey.", he told the young man.

"Yes I want to file an assault warrant on Dr. Anne Possible. Look what she did to me.", he informed the Officer of the Peace.

"Just what did the good Doctor do to you young man?", Hobble asked.

"She kicked me in the...you know, my privates.", he informed the cop.

"She did, now. Why did she do that?", he queried.

"I don't know, she hates me. I guess.", Josh fumbled for words, "She had no right to do that."

"Oh really? What were you doing at her house?", the nicest cop in Middleton asked.

"I stopped by to see my wife. Then Kim's Mother attacked me.", Josh moaned as another spasm hit him.

"Oh really? You know I have a copy of the surveillance tape? You didn't know that Global Justice kept them did you? Even in your old apartment, but that's another story. Now getting back to the subject, the tape clearly shows you trying to push your way into the house and trying to grab Dr. Possible. The Judge has already witnessed the tape. Now why did you go somewhere you shouldn't have and accost someone when there was a restraining order on you? Didn't Judge Snobblestone tell you the order was still in effect? You know that I know for certain since he watched my copy of that tape that that nice Agent Du handed over to us. He's reviewed the paperwork as well. So you know that your ex-wife Kimberly is staying there?", he paused giving Josh a moment to think about the implications.

"Now I wonder why she had to move in with her parents? I heard that Miss Possible's money had disappeared and you're the only other person who had her account numbers....I just want to make sure that _you know_ that _we are_ aware of that, by the way. And according to the records, she is your ex-wife, not your wife. Right now I have a warrant to arrest you for assault. Maybe we'll look into larceny-theft too. As soon as you're released from the hospital, you will be going to jail with me. You will be in-processed...that means booked.", he informed the artist.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad. Don't you know who are dealing with?", Josh threatened, "I'm a famous artist."

"Good for you being famous and all that. I thought that you didn't make enough money on your art sales. At least that's what you claimed in the divorce. You know son, maybe Dr. Load needs to inform the IRS of how much you claimed and how much you actually made, hmmm that might be a federal case of fraud. But you won't have worry about calling your Parents, I'll put you in the same cell with them.", Hobble explained, "You see they're under arrest for Assault on a Global Justice Agent with intent and are looking at hard time in the Federal Pen. Oh one more thing, Dr. Possible is employed by Global Justice as well. I wonder if Dr. Director remembered that. I suppose I should remind her."

"You can't do that!", Josh told him.

"Son, I'm not filing the charges on my own. It appears that Miss Possible's lawyer has filed them, I'm just here to read you your rights and detain you for the other agencies. The prosecutor wants you in court too. We'd hate for you to forget where the Courthouse is. Global Justice is filing charges as well as the FBI, and those last warrants have a good chance of changing your life over the long term. So I'm just being a nice guy and letting you know....Oh one more piece of advice....get another lawyer. Your parents will be leaving my custody by the end of the week, Mr. Mankey, and they'll be transferred to a Federal lockup until they make bail unless they can convince Judge Snobblestone not too. Concidering all that has happened, they may not make bail. And if Global Justice decides to prosecute you on Federal charges I guess I could see about getting you in the same place as your Dad, heck you might even be cellmates. Looks like the Prosecutors are going to have an airtight case against your parents. With the tapes and with Snobblestone witnessing the whole thing, I'm guessing they may get five years, and that's five years hard time, since the Feds don't take time off for good behavior. Look at it this way, their livers needed a break anyway.", Hobble laughed, "Does yours?"

Josh Mankey looked at the large departing form._ 'Now what do I do? Can the Master get me out?', _he worried.

---

_Possible home:_

"Kimberly, the Stoppables have invited us out to dinner tonight. Hanna and Rufus are going too. Dean wanted to make sure that you're coming as well.", James informed her.

"Well I haven't seen my little sister since yesterday, so sure, I'd love to come." she replied. _'Wow Mr. and Mrs. S treat me like I'm their daughter. I wish that I was their daughter-in-law.', _she mused. "Where are we going?", she asked.

"Ronald's.", James replied.

"Wow that's a nice place, so I guess I'd better dress nice. I didn't know that they let rodents and children in there.", Kim thought out loud.

"Oh, they make an exception for Hanna and Rufus, honey. Dean does their taxes and the Health Board has already OK'd and tested Rufus, so it's alright.", her father explained.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan_:

The students stopped as the black figure entered the courtyard. All chatter ended as well. Master Sensei glided out to greet the gaunt, blue tinted young man as he stopped to look around. Corporal Yates called out, "Sarge." But the rest waited until he was formally greeted by the short Master Ninja in the flowing red robe. He walked up to the dark figure with two Senior instructors following at one step back and off to each side.

"Greetings Stoppable-san. Congratulations on the completion of your trial. I see by the aura around you that you are fully with the Power and you have made the decision on whether to join with the 'other' to make both you and her complete.", Master Sensei told him while they both bowed to each other.

As Sensei rose from his posture Stoppable-san began, "Honored Master, I have deemed that I shall return to claim my Chosen if she is free and still desires me. If she is not free I will leave her to the life she has and never will return. I will then live out my life as a hermit in a remote place. That is my fate, that will be my burden. No one may carry this burden for me. It will be the honorable thing to do."

"Good but remember not all these years have been a waste. You have grown. Both you and Possible-san have walked different paths. I doubt that you will find that she is the same person that she was when you left. But the time of your meeting with her is still sometime off. Be patient young Master.", Master Sensei informed the Sergeant.

Master Sensei stepped to the side and Ron-san bowed again, "Congratulations Yori-san and Hirotaka-san, the wondrous tidings of your upcoming nuptials bring joy to my heart. I wish you may have many strong and beautiful children to grace the halls of this illustrious school."

Yori replied, "Thank you Master, we hope to please. Welcome on your return to the calming presence of the school to ease your soul. We bring news of your family. They are well. Hanna is a beautiful young girl now. Many of your friends have graduated from college and are pursuing their careers while others have gone to further their educations. When we return do you wish us to send your greetings?"

"It has already been that long? Yes, I suppose it has. Please, I plan on asking for leave when I return after finishing our training here. Maybe it's time to heal.", he told her.

Yori and Hiro smiled at the news, _'Finally, he will return to take her back and keep her safe again.', _Hirotaka mused.

---

_In a cave in southern Mexico:_

The black haired fat woman was nervously adjusting some of her equipment. _'I barely got away that time. That green skinned hussy was distracted by my little creations just long enough. I wonder how long it will be for her to find me again?, Did I go too far in assisting that crazy ninja, it looks like the other villains are against me....Why? Why would they pick Kimmie and that buffoon over me?', _she worried.

---

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"Dr. D...sorry, I mean Drew. Amy is really going bizarre with some of those new monsters that she's creating. I think she finally lost it.", Shego informed her former boss wondering why he kept changing the name of the facility.

"She's on the run and she's scared. If you keep on her trail she might find a way to defeat you.", Dr. Lipsky replied while he finished taping up her side.

"OK Doc, what do you suggest?", she asked.

"Just track her from a distance. When you find a lair of hers, just set out surveillance devices and keep track. I'm working on some new tracking bugs for Global Justice and I think I can reset the frequency for a couple dozen and manage to lose them or something. Anyway let Amy Hall run for a while, then give her time to get comfortable somewhere. Maybe she'll even get fatter and may not even be able to move next time. Then you can slap the cuffs on her and present her to Kimmie.", he responded.

"Listen Drew, I've never been patient. I like action and I want to burn that fat broad so bad that I don't think you have any realization of just how much I want to do that.", she informed him.

"I think I do Shego. Trust me here. Take your time.", he told her.

---

_Ronald's:_

The two families were having a great time. Finally, during dessert Kim informed them, "I know that Ron left and why he left guys. But I want you to know that I wanna wait for him till he returns."

"Well Kimberly it might be a while. What would you do if he were unable to… you know, return to you?", Dean asked.

"I would wait for him. I know now that I want to be with him no matter where he is. If he wants me back I want to share what's left of my life with him. If he's dead, I will never see another man. I know now in my heart that he's alive somewhere, and maybe he'll come home to me and take my hand in his.", Kim replied seriously.

"Are you sure Kimberly?", James asked.

"Yes Daddy. More sure of the fact that I love him more than anything else.", Kim explained.

"What would you do if Ron has already found another?", Barb asked.

"I would just become an old maid Mrs. S. Maybe after I die I can meet with him somewhere and make amends for my behavior.", she stated, "Then if he forgives me, we could at least spend eternity together."

"Are you sure Kimberly?", James asked.

"Yes Daddy, I am sooo sure..", she replied with a little moisture in her eyes.

"Then look in Hanna's hand.", Anne instructed.

Kim Possible wiped away the offending tear drop and looked at her 'little sister' as the young raven haired girl held out her hand and slowly opened it. Kim gasped, "M...my ring? How did you get it? I...I remember Josh tossing it to Monique and then I ran off.", Kim tried to get her thoughts together.

"Your friend Monique brought it to us right after we got back. Your Mom and Dad have kept it for you all these years waiting for the right moment.", Barb informed her.

"Do you want it back to show that you're 'taken'?", Anne asked.

"Yeah Mom, I do.", Kim replied.

"Then go ahead on put it on with Dean's and Barb's blessing.", Anne told her daughter.

"You have it Kimberly. I think you're ready now more than ever to make a commitment.", Barb told her. "Hanna you know what to do, right?", Barb asked.

The little girl just smiled and held out the promise ring that Kim had once honored her brother by wearing. "Make my Brother proud, Sister.", Hanna told her as she returned the treasure to its past owner.

Kim took the ring and placed on her left ring finger, "I promise to wait for Ronald Stoppable to return in hopes that he will put a diamond on my finger to replace this wonderful gift. Until then I will wear this proudly to show everyone of my vow. I freely give him my heart and my love.", she pledged with a clear voice.

The ring began to sparkle with a dazzling brilliance after Kimberly Anne Possible spoke her oath. All members of both families knew something important had just happened.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Then old ninja Master sat with his two favored students while Ron cleaned up from his eighteen day self-imposed solo mission to find himself. Suddenly a smile crossed his face. (_My friends it has happened, SHE has made her choice. The jewel that we gave to Ron-san has finally sealed her love for him.),_ he announced softly.

_(But how Master?),_ Yori asked,_ (If it is so now then why didn't it protect her before?)_

_(I am not sure, but I think it was because they were so young. Yes, they truly loved each other, but the harshness of the path that Kim-san was forced to travel has prepared her heart for this now. Send out the word to make sure HIS 'Chosen' is well protec_ted._ Ron-san plans to meet her again soon. Maybe at that point they will become one.),_ he replied.

_(Yes Master Sensei. It will be done immediately.), _an aide replied as he left the three.

-

In the morning the training continued. In celebration however, wakeup was postponed ten minutes. "Sarge how do you do it?", Corporal Yates hissed.

Sergeant Stoppable ignored the interruption and continued to work on his form as they advanced in the complexity of the kata that they were practicing. Sweat poured from his brow as he concentrated on making each movement perfect. He felt nothing but peace in his soul as he continued into the next part of the movements.

After morning exercises they practiced teamwork. This time by using no audio signals, just a simple look or nod to make sure that everyone moved in harmony. In the evening they worked again on the teamwork. It was hammered into their minds.

Finally PFC Tom Wilson could take no more. "Why are we doing this?", he asked angrily.

"To make you a better team player. Silence is everything to a ninja, not just the action. There will be times when you must know what the members of your team are thinking without asking them. YOU must be AWARE.", an instructor told them bluntly.

"But why are we here doing all this?", Corporal Campbell asked.

"Because you are being split up soon. You Campbell-san and you Yates-san will become leaders in your own units or squads, as you call them. You are being given extra training to allow you to train the people that will come to you for advice. The rest of you will become leaders as well, even you Wilson-san, so pay attention and learn. You must learn to protect those that are assigned to you and yet teach them as well. Do not put all your faith in the Chosen One. If he falls who will take his place?", the instructor informed them.

"But he's like, great. Who can replace him?", Corporal Campbell asked.

"He is also mortal as we all are. Always prepare for the worst, but hope for the best. Remember part of your Ranger Code. The completion of your missions are the most important thing that you do. As it is with you Rangers it is with Ninja. Never forget this Campbell-san.", the instructor reminded them.

For twelve more days they worked on skills and team work. All members took turns leading. All members spent extra time in close combat skills.

One morning they got up as normal to and jogged to the exercise field. Sergeant Stoppable was waiting for them. "Today we have a shortened session. We have a five mile run. After we get back make sure you eat. Then go bathe, there will be other clothing in your rooms for you to put on. Each of you will have someone helping. Today is special.", he told them as they left by the north gate.

---

Finally she could take it no more. Luki Rhu just had to find out. Over morning meal she had her chance._ (Master Mukah-san, I have wondered who is this yellow haired gaijin that all the instructors, including Master Sensei, honor? What has he done to deserve the respect that he is given?)_

_(Ah my child, you do not know of him? Have you not heard stories of the 'Chosen One'?), _he asked.

_(Of course Master Mukah-san, everyone at Yamanouchi knows the legend of the 'Chosen One', but what does this have to do with my question? Who is this person that we are talking about?), _she inquired.

_(One in the same honored student. When he returned to the sacred mountain, this time it was to face his final trial: That of his heart and his fears. This gaijin of which you speak is in fact the Chosen One of the scrolls. The Monkey Power rests deeply within him, the Blade is under his care. He used the Power to save the Earth and your life as well as everyone in Japan when he faced the alien monsters and defeated them.), _he informed the student.

_(Then he must be given great honors Master. Why does he act so humble if he has accomplished such a great deed?), _she asked.

_(Because he doesn't see himself as the hero type, young one. When he originally joined with the Power it wasn't for his glory, it was to keep the Power from being used on his Beloved. He feared the Power and for a while tried not to use it, as he had feared monkeys. He was a hero before he took on the Power and was the friend of a teenage girl who was known worldwide for helping people. As you know girls mature much faster than boys of the same age and such it was with Kim Possible-san. Only with her, she was much more capable than almost every young girl in the world, including Yori-san. She was very beautiful and the media praised her for her good works. Governments gave her great honors as well. While this was going on Ron-san was ever so slowly beginning to get much better.), _he continued to explain.

_(What happened next Master?), _she asked.

_(We found out that Stoppable-san had taken on the Power and we brought him to Yamanouchi to begin training him under the guise of an exchange trip with his school. Hirotaka-san was chosen to trade places with him. Hiro-san's mission was to find out who Ron-san's trusted friends were. We found out about Possible-san and how their relationship worked. Learning all that we could so that we could plan for future training. Over the years as the Chosen One continued to train he became better, as I said before, and he helped Possible-san much more.),_ he replied.

_(But if he helped her so, why didn't she honor him?),_ Luki asked.

_(I am not sure young one, maybe, Ron-san wished no honors like some comic book heroes. Know this, they had known each other their whole lives and they had great friendship. I think that Ron-san even began to love her as more than just a friend even at an early age, well before he knew what the feelings meant. He only wanted to keep the heroine safe from harm while he stayed in the background. We all have missions in life, that was his overriding mission to keep Kim Possible-san from harm and hopefully remain her friend.),_ he pause for a moment.

_(But when the aliens came to Earth it was with twofold purpose: the first was to enslave the inhabitants of this planet and the second was to kill Kim Possible-san and make a trophy of her. While Ron-san had always shied from the Power, since it was erratic in him, he now had to use it to keep his friend, who had become his girlfriend, from becoming a headless corpse. That was the first time he was able to use the MMP fully. Now since Kim-san had been the dominant personality in the world saving team, she had a hard time rethinking of their changing roles and this led to problems in their relationship. While we know that each truly loved other and had become intimate in expressing theire love for each other, she had become vulnerable to tampering and she was drugged and put under mind control only a few weeks after the invasion attempt. Do not repeat this little one for the Chosen One does not know. We fear if he learns that Kim-san was hurt and used against him, the word 'Armageddon' would not even come close in describing what his reaction would be.),_ Mukah-san continued.

_(But why would that be? Who would hurt this Kim Possible-san just for being a hero?),_ she asked.

_(I cannot tell you the reason for this my student, but be aware that Yamanouchi was not guiltless in this either. We had a Master that was in the plot to break the two lovers apart. This was done in an effort to force the Chosen One to return to Yamanouchi to finish his training and take a more 'appropriate woman' as his wife...You know this woman and her man, we honor them today. Master Sensei refused to endorse this plan to force Yori-san and Hirotaka-san apart and it came to failure. The Chosen One disappeared for years and only recently we became aware of his path in life and where he now resides.),_ the Master told the student.

_(But what about his love?), _she asked now being entranced by the story.

_(We hope that Kim-san and Ron-san find each other again soon. We have several ninja teams observing and protecting her and the Han as we speak. Sensei has told us that Ron-san plans to travel back to his home very soon, maybe all this pain will be set right and we can return to obscurity here at Yamanouchi.), _he responded hopefully.

_(So Ron-san is the Chosen One and Kim-san is his Chosen, correct?),_ she asked.

_(Yes, young one that is correct.), _the instructor replied.

_(I would like to be able to protect Kim-san if I am given the opportunity.),_ Luki Rhu stated.

_(Maybe you will my student, maybe you will.),_ he finished.

-

The whole school turned out for the affair. Even the Rangers were dressed in formal Kimonos. Ron Stoppable's was a little different from the others. It was dark blue and and had monkey's embroidered on the collar.

Ron told his men, "Normally, only family is invited to a traditional Shinto wedding, but since all of Yamanouchi is like a family they are all invited. Yori and Hiro have worked so hard with you men, so you are also invited. Their ceremony will be a little different than you're used to and that's why we're all wearing Kimonos and the wooden sandals that they wear."

"I always cry at weddings Sarge.", Wilson cracked.

"It's alright by me PFC, but remember that it's a solemn occasion for them and most of them are trained ninjas, don't horse around too much. It might end up being a painful experience for you. You guys look pretty good, just follow along, some of your instructors will be with you. Just do what they do and you'll be fine.", he instructed them.

Yori and Hiro both entered and bowed. She was wearing a white wedding kimono called a Shiromuku, while Hirotaka was wearing a Montauki, or a black formal kimono. Sensei stood off to the side as the Priest purified all those present. Sensei acted as the matchmaker and offered prayers for the couple. Hirotaka and Yori passed the Sake cup back and forth nine times before the rest of the family and guests took a sip.

When it was all but over, they turned and followed the Priest to the blue kimonoed Chosen One for his blessing. After, he bowed to them he stepped aside to let the Priest, Bride and Groom pass by. Ron then bowed to Master Sensei and turned to walk out of school's Shrine beside the old ninja master. One old married couple led the newly married couple off to a small building where they could rest for a few moments and share a little food before the reception.

Ron and his men changed into formal black suits for the reception. "Guys you are free to take your kimonos, Gi's and the black suits back to the States. They're yours now and maybe they will remind you of your time here in Japan and the training that you have taken part in and the friends you have made. Thanks for coming and taking this training. Trust me it will make you better soldiers and men.", he told them.

"Hey thanks for inviting us Sarge. I wish we could repay you somehow.", Corporal Yates replied.

"All you have to do to repay me is to pass along the training as best you can. Remember you are now members of Yamanouchi as well as Rangers, remember all the bowing on the first night? If you ever need assistance there is a card in your suits. As a last ditch need call that number. Tell them who you are, just your name followed by _san_ and where you are located. They will give you directions to follow, the resources of Yamanouchi are vast and our alumni work at various corporations across the globe. Not all Rangers need to know where you came by your abilities. I'm sure that Major Grant doesn't want everyone to know either. The ones who are supposed to know already know. Anyway everybody ready? You will see something tonight that you may never see again. Except for the guards, everybody but the minor students will be drunk on Sake. I've been to two other weddings and Master Sensei is a funny drunk; he always tries to tell stories. It's worth all the pain that you've gone through just to see it. Tomorrow we rest and the next day we head back down to the airbase for the trip back. One more thing....don't do anything stupid tonight.", Sergeant Stoppable stated.

By the reception, Yori and Hirotaka had changed as well into more casual dress. He in a suit, she in a very nice dress. They danced the night away. Finally Ron got Sensei off to the side. _(Master now that I have decided to try to resolve my past with Kim, I am nervous. I don't know if she is still married. I know that you have that information. But please, I need to find out on my own. Somehow I feel there are tasks that I must face before I can meet her again and maybe reconcile.), _Ron told the ninja master in Japanese.

_(What do you think you will find when you return young Master? Maybe she has had several children and is fat and ugly? Or maybe has found a taste for cigars?), _he replied with a small smile that was only partially hidden by his flowing white mustache.

_(I don't know Sensei. I've been gone so long. It's been more that a third of the time that Kim and I had been friends. She's probably forgotten about me anyway. As for having babies, I'll take that as it comes. Josh was always a ladies man, the girls just hung off him. Kim's probably already had three of his kids. If I see her on his arm, I will know that she is still happy and I can go on with my life, such as it is. I have about nineteen months left and I'm not sure if I want to stay in or go and try to accomplish something else with my life.), _he informed the old Japanese Master.

Sensei was quiet for a moment. _'Ron-san, how little you know of what has happened to her. If I tell you now what will you do? Will you kill everyone that gets between you and her?',_ he mused.

_(As you are aware young Master, I do know what Kim-san has accomplished in the last four years. Do you wish to know? And if knowing, what will you do? Sometimes ignorance is bliss, sometimes a hindrance. I can tell you these answers, all you have to do is ask. My guards will prevent you from tearing Yamanouchi apart.),_ he stated.

_(N...no Sensei, I will find out on my own in time. I suppose I am too much of a child yet to know the truth and you are correct, how will I react? I must meditate on that. I promise I will not hurt anyone unless they've harmed Kim or our families.),_ Ron vowed.

_(Very well my young friend. I will give you a little information to ease your fears. Kim-san is still without children, she is healthy and she still thinks fondly of you often. I will tell you no more.), _Sensei replied.

_(Thank you Master Sensei. I will ask no more except that your assets continue to watch her and keep her safe.), _Ron asked.

_(We would so that anyway my young friend. She shall come to no harm under our watch.),_ Sensei told him, _(Now where are your friends? I have a good story for them. I hope they are not too drunk to appreciate good humor.)_

_(They are over in the north corner Master.),_ he replied.

As Sensei wandered off in search of the rest of the Army Rangers Ron couldn't help but smile, _'I wonder if he is going to tell the one about the donkey, the princess and the cobra? Or the peasant, the farm girl and the cheese?' _He blushed a bit when he remembered that Sensei could twist just about any ending.

Sensei looked over his shoulder at his honored student as he walked away. _'That is no further harm will come to Kim-san my young friend. I am sorry you didn't ask the question.', _he thought sadly.

Smiling, Ron walked off to find the Bride and Groom. He found them just returning from the dance floor. Ron first bowed and then hugged both of the newlyweds. "I know that you have been in Middleton guys and know about Kimberly. I want to thank you both for watching after her and keeping her safe. I don't know how to repay you.", he started.

"It was our honor Ron-san.", Hirotaka replied, "I know that she still thinks of you in an affectionate way. I know that you wish to know nothing about her, but we felt that you needed to know this. Wanda Wang-san and Suzie Chin-san have been watching her for years. I hate to think what Sensei's overtime bill will be over this."

"Thanks Yori and Hiro, if you speak to them tell them thank you for me and I owe them a shopping spree.", he replied.

"Don't get them started Ron-san. They will be happy to know that you are happy.", Yori told him softly.

As she spoke a young ninja trainee came forward. Hiro began, "Honored Chosen One, may I introduce Yori-chun's and my niece, Luki Rhu. She had asked to meet you."

Ron turned the the young woman, _(Ah, I see that beauty continues throughout your families. It is a pleasure to meet you Luki-san. My name is Ron.), _he responded in Japanese not knowing if she could speak English.

"The pleasure is mine Master. I have heard so many stories about you.", she replied to him in excellent English.

"Oh no, now even the younger ones know how much of a goof off I am.", Ron laughed.

"They do not use that term when describing you Master.", Luki replied stiffly.

"I am sorry, but I thought that everyone knew how much of a goof up I was when younger. It has been very nice meeting you, but I have to go rescue my men, Sensei is telling jokes and I don't need mass _hari-kari _on my hands. Yori and Hiro congratulations and thank you for watching over _her. _We will be gone by the time you return from your honeymoon. Luki-san I hope to see you again in the future. Farewell.", Ron finished as he bowed and left.

When he found his men they were shaking their heads laughing slightly. "OK which one did he tell this time?", Ron asked.

"Something about a snake, a farm girl, two jars of honey and a princess with donkey or something. I'm not sure, but he lost me several times.. That old goat sure was having fun though.", Campbell replied.

"OK you guys have fun, I'm gonna turn in. Oh, Five AM we gotta a ten mile run.", he told them.

Wilson moaned, "I thought we had the day off Sarge?"

"That _is _a day off for Rangers, guys. DO what you want, but I know what my head always feels like after drinking Sake for five hours.", he announced as he headed off to his mat.

--

By the three mile mark of the run, the ten members of the squad that thought they were tougher than their squad leader had already begun to feel better since they were lighter, having gotten rid of what was left in their stomachs. When they got back, it was an hour of PT before he allowed them to rest and have the last part of the day off.

--

Sergeant Stoppable sat in the rear of the C-5 as it cruised at 35,000 feet over the north Pacific Ocean. His men were all sleeping and he knew that in four more hours they would be landing at McChord Air Force Base just outside of Tacoma Washington. It would be late at night, but he had already got a couple of vans ready to get them back to the barracks. His men needed their rest. The following day would be a rest day as they got back into the swing of training.

Ron knew he had to talk to Captain Booth about some leave._ 'I hope I can get it. It wouldn't surprise me if they said no.', _he thought, _'I wonder what Hiro meant by saying that Kim still thought of me affectionately?....Yeah I bet she's not done telling me off. Heck it's more than four years, she still can't be mad...Well she does have red hair...Oh well I have to face the music sometime. Sensei did say fondly, I wonder why, she must be waiting for the moment she rips into me again. Kim might kill me, but she can't eat me, that's against the law.' _

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

He stayed up while he made sure that the men were bunked down. Then he went for a little run out to the Sound. A few hours later he was back and was heading over to the Company Headquarters._ 'I know that guy. But he's new here.', _Ron thought.

"Hey Specialist, did I go to school with you somewhere?", Stoppable asked.

"Ron? Ron Stoppable? Is that you? Remember me from that football game back in 2006? You played for Middleton, I played for Lowerton, you ran over me and around me all day.", he asked.

"Stoner, is that you? What are you doing here and wearing Ranger tabs too?", Ron asked with a laugh.

"Just got in, I'm assigned to "A" Company, Third Platoon, First Squad.", he replied.

"They're a good unit Don. You'll be fine with them.", Ron told him.

"Ron, where the heck have you been? The whole county, hell the whole state's been looking for you.", he informed the former running back.

"I left for the Army, since Kim found another guy. I knew that she didn't need me anymore I just decided to do something with my life. It looks like you made a similar decision.", Ron replied.

"My friends and family knew where I was headed, man I can't wait to tell everybody that you're here.", Don laughed.

"Don't do that Don. Only my parents know where I am and they only found out a month ago. I really don't want anyone else to know where I am till after I go on leave. When I left I didn't want anyone to know and give me any favors or hold me to a higher standard, I wanted to make my own way in the Army just to see if I could do it. Hey let's go get breakfast and talk about old times over coffee?", Ron asked.

"Sure, we got the weekend off. And I'd like to catch up with a guy even if he used to be a mangy mad dog.", Stoner replied with a hearty laugh.

"Hey Don....Once a Mad Dog always a Mad Dog.", the Sergeant laughed as he clapped his former adversary on the back.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Will Du's phone rang. "What is it Mary?", he asked.

"Dr. Director was kidnapped during her inspection trip four hours ago Agent Du. Her security team was wiped out. The satellite is tracking both her chips and it looks like she's been taken to an area that's very hostile to Global Justice. Even the country doesn't want us in there. Do you want military help?", Agent Wasp asked.

"I don't just want help, I want that Ranger squad that saved our backsides on that drug operation.", he replied.

"I will have the staff make the connection sir. It might take a while since it's on the weekend.", she replied.

"Do the best that you can, I'd really appreciate it.", Will told Agent Wasp.

* * *

A/N: OK Yori's safely married off to Hiro, too bad Kim doesn't realized yet that one of her foes in contesting for Ron's affections is now off the market. A big bash and a few things explained to the Ranger dudes. Ron meets two new characters. Now what significance are they? Hint: They do play a large part of the rest of the overall ARC. As for Kim, I think that she is plotting her future now. The blond haired man doesn't know what's in store for him does he?

Again I remind the readers, lots of good stories. Read em, make comments. I know those authors appreciate it.

Thanks again.

ST-103

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself in the last chapter I included some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Joe Stoppinghem, Daccu65, Waveform and Eckles they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**I have to include something that was in the original story and I've left out for over 250,000 words. I've had a complaint about dialogue punctuation. Yes, I know that I use a more formal style than the short hand style commonly used today. My beta prefers the more formal style and now so do I. For reference please read "Kim Possible: So The Drama: The Resolution" by Jeriddian. It is a classic. I have asked to use that work as a punctuation model from the author in the past. Maybe it's time for everyone that hasn't read that ARC to give it a try.**

**Sorry about the rant, but I had to reply to that one.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**So let's see Ron and his squad are done at Yamanouchi and they just got back to the fort. Ron is going to ask for leave. I hope he gets it. Yori and Hirotaka are married. And something is going on at GJ. I wonder how this is going to affect Ron upcoming leave.**

**Sounds like a set up chapter to me! Oh, Lis's last cameo....Her softer side.**

**ST 103**

**------------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 30

_Possible home. Middleton., Colorado:_

"Well Anne, how is Kimberly feeling now?", Barbara Stoppable asked as she sipped her coffee at her friend's home.

"Much better Barb, I think the ring was the final piece to put her back together. Last night I heard her saying her prayers for the first time in a long time. And the final part of _'please bring Ronnie back to me'_, almost broke my heart_._", Anne replied

"Where's she today?", Mrs. Stoppable inquired.

"She got called in to Global Justice earlier. They had some sort of emergency. When Kimberly got the news she bolted out the door as fast as that leg could take her.", Anne responded, "Whatever happened, they scrambled everyone. And their not telling their associate members anything."

"Well I just hope we did the right thing by giving her the ring. I'm sure that Ron hasn't found another girl. I mean he never would have told me how much he still loves her the way he does if he had...But I just worry about Kimberly a bit. When she made that vow it almost took my breath away.", Barb confided.

"Well, I highly doubt if Ronald has found another girl Barb. He did say that he was still in love with her. If he had found another girl I think that he would have gotten a hold of you guys years ago, I mean...I guess that Ronald stayed away because he knew that Kimberly and Josh were together, I wonder if he found out that they aren't? Anyway, I think that we're still fine here. Look what it's done for Kimmie, she's so much happier now.", Anne told her with a smile.

Barb Stoppable's cell phone took that moment to ring. She looked at the number with a frown wondering who got her number. "Hello.", she answered.

"Hello...Mom."....

---

_Middleton Jail. Middleton:_

"Well kiddies, now that I have your attention, I wonder what I'm going to do with you?", Judge Snobblestone asked the incarcerated members of the Mankey Clan.

"Now I could just turn you over to the Feds and I still might do that, if Miss Possible and her mother decide to prosecute. I'll talk to them on your behalf, but if I do you are going to make some big time concessions. Do you ingrates understand what I'm telling you?", he growled.

"Yes, Your Honor.", they all replied, finally cowed after eating Officer Hobble's food for the last week.

"OK then. You will be in my Courtroom Monday morning, bright and early. Make sure that you bring a real lawyer this time. The Prosecutor wants to make sure that you have qualified legal representation. I'm going to suggest that you plead guilty. If you don't, then we are gonna have a trial and I'm gonna let the media in to observe. Then I will let the Feds have you so that they can have their pound of flesh. I will decide at that time what your sentences will be. If it becomes a Jury Trial, which is your right, I will make sure that you each get the maximum sentence that I can if you're convicted. Do you understand me?", he snarled.

"Yes Your Honor.", they replied in unison.

"Good. Have a nice weekend. Oh, and by the way, don't eat the chili here.", he chuckled knowing they already had.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

They sat in the dining hall enjoying breakfast. "OK Ron,", Don Stoner asked, "Why don't you want anyone to know that you're here again?"

"When Kim and I had the breakup, I just had to leave. She found herself a better guy. You know I always hated the Press? Heck they couldn't even get my name right. I'd just love to have them hounding me through Basic, I can only imagine what my Drill Sergeant would have done. Anyway, after Kim dumped me I just had to get away and try to make my own way. I've done alright so far. So, that's why I don't want anyone knowing where I am. That, and it just hurts too much...I just had to find my place on my own.", Ron paused.

"Anyway I was heading over to the Company Headquarters to put in for Leave to go back for a couple of weeks and see everyone who will have anything to do with me. Maybe I can go and apologize to Kim and her husband for being a jerk, even though she dropped me. You know now that I look at it, tt seems like that's mostly what I did with my life, apologize. But back then I spent a lot of time being a loser. Remember how you guys taunted me? Loser, sidekick, girly boy. I suppose it was true but it still hurt...well that was when I still had feelings.", he told his old adversary with a small smile.

"OK, I won't tell anyone, but you owe me a big dinner over this and I'm no cheap date either...Oh, and sorry about the name calling, considering how many times you ran over me I doubt if it bothered you much at all. I'll catch up with you later Ron. I have to go to the PX before I leave for the weekend, I have a date with a real pretty girl, and you gotta go get your Leave approved. I'll see ya after you get back maybe we can talk about old times over a beer or something.", Don replied.

"Sounds good. Catch you after I get back, maybe we can swap lies about how big a hit we are with the ladies.", Stoppable told him.

"Well for _me _ladies, for _you _Kim Possible.", he replied with a small smile, _'He doesn't know that she's back on the market....Oh boy, I'd love to be a fly on the wall with some sort of recording device for that one. If that dummy ever figures out that she's still head over heels in love with him, it'd take the Big Red One to keep him here.' _

Sergeant Stoppable walked over to his Company HQ to fill out the needed paperwork for his Leave. Captain Booth and Major Grant were both in and they heard his voice as he entered.

"Hey Sergeant Stoppable, how did training go in Japan?", Major Grant asked, "The reports that your Sensei sent back here were pretty impressive."

"The men made great improvements sir. The trainers were very happy with what they accomplished.", Ron replied.

"What are you doing in today Ron? The Battalion's got the weekend off.", Booth asked.

"I was thinking about taking a couple weeks Leave and heading home to visit. It'll be my first time off in four years, maybe it's time to re-connect.", he replied.

"How about with your Ex?", Grant asked.

"Do you mean Kim? Well since she's married, I could say hi. I mean she married a lot better man than I am. So once I get that done that, I'll start to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life. I know I already have some college, I think that I should have enough for an Associate's Degree. I don't know if I want to go to college to get my four year degree and make something of myself. If I do maybe I'll try football again, I was pretty good in high school. Maybe I'll stay in, but I guess I need to get Kim Mankey out of my system first so that I can move onward.", he informed them.

_'A better man? Who was the clown she married, Superman?', _Major Grant mused as he looked at the NCO incredulously.

"Hey Top, you think we can spare Stoppable for a couple of weeks?", Captain Booth asked after hearing the conversation.

"I don't see why not Sir.", Master Sergeant Masson replied after looking at his book for a minute, "He's only got three months built up, he already lost the rest."

"Good then. OK Ron you can go. Who do you want to take over the squad while you're gone?", the Platoon Sergeant asked.

"Corporal Yates is the most experienced Sergeant Masson. He's my choice, though Campbell can do the job too.", Stoppable replied as he walked out of the office._ 'Oh boy, I can get home and see everybody. Maybe Mrs. Dr P can fix brain loaf one night. At least I can start planning for the future.' ,_ he thought happily as he walked out.

At that moment the Duty Phone rang. The clerk picked it up. "Charley Company....Yes Sir, he's right here.

-

Ron flipped open his cell phone and punched in a memorized number. "Hello..Mom...This is Ron. I should be home Monday some time. I know it's short notice, but I have two weeks leave approved. I might have been able to get more, but we have crucial training that we have to make. No...you don't have to pick me up. I'll rent a car...Yeah Mom, I'll be fine, I'm looking forward to seeing you guys.", he replied, "Sure I'd love to see Mr. and Mrs. Dr P too...Yes, yes Mom even Kim...I promise I'll talk to her, that is if she still wants to see me...Oh thanks for the confidence....Yeah, tell Hanna and Dad that I said hi and can't wait to give out hugs....OK, I'll talk to ya later Mom.", he finished.

Ron continued to walk back to the barracks and his Hummer so that he could spend the rest of the weekend relaxing at the cabin. _'Maybe a nice quiet cookout for me. How long has it been since I've.....'_

The familiar vibrating feeling on his belt got his immediate attention. Looking at the number he quickly flipped open his cell again and speed dialed the number. "Stoppable Sir, I got the page. Yes Sir, I'll be right there...Yes Sir, I'll get my men moving first.", he replied as he started to run going from average young man to full fledged US Army Ranger before he got to the barracks. Sergeant Stoppable almost ripped the sturdy door off the hinges as he tore inside. "3rd SQUAD!", he yelled, "Prepare to roll out. Be ready in fifteen minutes.....MOVE IT! FULL COMBAT LOADS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The first two faces he saw were Campbell and Yates. "Get 'em moving and get weapons' drawn, here's my card. Hell, draw ammo, Kevlar, everything...I don't know what we're facing yet.", he shoved his weapons card into Yates' hand. "Get 'em fed and have 'em ready to deploy, get my stuff out too, here's my keys too. This just came up one minute ago, I don't know anything yet. I'll be back after I'm briefed.", he ordered.

"Got it Sarge, we're movin.", Campbell told him as he was becoming excited too.

As Sergeant Stoppable sprinted out the door to the Company Orderly Room he heard the emergency buzzer go off. He knew that in seconds his men would be dressed and ready for battle.

---

_Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Barb looked at her long time friend with a smile on her face after she closed her phone. "He's coming home Anne, he's coming home. That was Ron, he's going on leave and he'll be home Monday. He wants to see us all including Kimberly.", she told Anne Possible as she reached to hug her long time friend.

"Good Barb, I've missed that boy of yours. Now maybe we can put this whole thing to rest. I better tell James, he's going to want to celebrate. Kimmie's going to be so happy. My heart is already being to feel good.", the surgeon replied.

"When I get home I'm going to call Dean. He's out with Hanna doing some Pixie Scout thing with Steve Barkin. I think they're trying to build a miniature Hoover Dam or something.", Barb informed her friend with a giggle.

"Oh I remember all the things that Kim did as a Pixie Scout. It's pretty amazing what they get those girls to do.", Anne told her remembering how Kim had returned after several adventures.

"You know I think I remember that Kim used to haul Ronald around to those functions as well. They even gave him some of their awards....He was afraid of showing them off because of what the other boys might say if they found out. I'll bet he's still got them put away somewhere.", Barb laughed as she tapped the table.

"Well I'm going to call Jimmie and let him know, it's too bad the twins are out of state. They'd love to see Ron again.", Anne informed her, "Why don't we go out shopping for the party? I don't think we're going to have a lot of time once our boy gets home."

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The analyst informed them, "Agents, Dr. Director has been moved from the country where she was captured into this country here (he pointed on a map that was displayed). According to the chips that are implanted in her, she has been moved into a remote area that is very hostile to our organization. If we go in to rescue her we may have to fight their military and we are just not equipped to try that. Agent Du has already contacted the United States Army. One of their units helped us out during the drug manufacturer take down last year is very good. We are asking that unit to go in and get Betty out."

"Who are these guys?", Agent Walker asked, "We could go in and get her out....I mean why do we have to rely on the Military?"

"Sorry Barry, I can't tell you who these guys are except that they're an Army unit, and that they are highly recommended. They're the guys that infiltrated that compound and were killing the goons that had our people in that crossfire where you got wounded as well. So you might want to cut them some slack.", Agent Du interrupted.

"Oh, the killers, then.", Walker replied, "We could have handled that whole thing."

"Yeah, the killers. And they might have to do that again to get Betty out alive. If you think that we could have handled 'the whole thing', as you put it, go look at the casualty report again. We're just getting some of those Agents back out in the field. Some will never be one hundred percent again.", Will told him coldly. "I'm sorry Agent Possible, I didn't mean to single you out.", he told her with a small smile.

"It's quite alright Agent Du. I've had to face the fact that I might never be what I was once. At least most of the others are back.", Kim replied, "Are we ready for the phone conference with this organization?"

"Yes, they will be on the phone in a minute or two. We'd use video, but they don't want their faces known. Something about national security measures.", Du responded.

"OK we can live with that, they _are_ doing us a big favor here, let's get started.", Dr. Wade Load told them.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

2nd Battalion's Executive Officer, Major Grant, called the principles into the room. "We'd video conference, but one of our men has a past with this organization and doesn't want his face or voice recognized. If he has questions he will whisper them to one of us and we will ask them.", he told his men.

"Who has problems with Global Justice?", Colonel Welch asked as his eye brows hardened.

Sergeant Stoppable raised his hand.

"Are you going to be able to perform at the level that we've been accustomed from you son?", Welch asked concerned now for the upcoming mission, "I don't want a man going in there who's not one hundred per cent."

"He will Sir. He was in charge of that infiltration of the Drug Operation that we did with Global Justice before, if you remember, Sir.", Major John Grant replied.

"I'm asking the Sergeant...I can send in another team to rescue Dr. Director. We are NOT a one team show here.", the CO responded.

"Yes Sir, my past with Global Justice will not hinder my decisions or my actions. I'm a Professional Soldier, not the Amateur Sidekick that their Agents once thought of me. I just don't care for them to know who I am and where I am since my altercation with them.", he replied.

"Altercation?", the CO asked, "What happened?"

"On the way home from a date with my girlfriend, about six of them tried to beat me up and take me back to their base for 'observation', as they called it.", he informed Col. Welch.

"What do you mean _observation_?", he asked

"They were planning on dissecting me to see what made me tick.", the Sergeant replied.

"Are you sure, son?", he asked again.

"Yes sir that's what they implied when they attacked me. Like I said, we are pros, and I didn't hurt them too bad. They can't be that mad at me anymore, I mean it's been over four years.", Ron explained.

"OK son, you and your squad are the Primaries on this mission. Let's find out the details, we don't need a video feed for this meeting.", he told them as he motioned for the call to be placed.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Colonel Adam Welch. I hear that you have a little problem that my men my be able to help you with.", he started.

"Colonel Welch, I am Deputy Director Will Du of Global Justice. Thank you for responding so quickly to our call. I have the Senior Agents and support personnel present from Global Justice to monitor the call.", he explained, "A few hours ago Dr. Elisabeth Director was kidnapped, he body guards were killed during the action. She has been moved to a country that is hostile to Global Justice Sir. Quite frankly Colonel we need help, very special help. After seeing what your strike team can do. I think that we really need them at this point."

"Very good Agent Du, but my strike team just returned from a month's intensive training and need a day or two in the combat simulators if we have time. If not, we can be in the air in a couple of hours, however they may not be as sharp as they normally are. All we need are the frequencies of Dr. Director's implanted chips.", Welch told them.

"Sir, I am Wade Load, we can provide that information, or I can relay her exact location to your team on the ground or to your Headquarters if they don't have the necessary equipment.", the genius informed them.

"Mr. Load, my men in the field don't have the advanced equipment as your organization does as yet, but we do have secure communications via satellite link. So it would be better if you relayed through us instead of trying to talk directly to my men.", Major John Grant replied for his Commanding Officer.

"Good, we can do that. As for your men getting some target practice, that will be a good idea. I can maybe give you two days before we have to get Dr. Director out. However if they attempt to question her we may have to move faster. The chip will tell us. How many men are you deploying in the rescue attempt?", Agent Du asked.

Ron wrote down eleven plus two sniper teams and passed it to Captain Booth, who nodded and passed it along to Major Grant.

"The strike team will be small so that it will be easier for them to evade any patrols, so eleven men plus two sniper teams.", Grant replied, "We don't want a full fledged war on our hands, the location is a little remote to put a lot of men into on a short notice with a reasonable chance of getting them back out. They will be going into hostile territory."

"Snipers?! You're going to _use_ snipers?", a woman's voice interrupted.

_'Kim?',_ Ron thought as he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Ma'am, we don't just use sniper teams to kill, though when we do it's more of a surgical operation. We also use them to gather intelligence. They also do help cover our tracks when we leave.", Major Grant instructed.

"Oh, I didn't understand. I'm sorry.", she replied.

"That's alright ma'am, most people don't understand about snipers at all.", Captain Booth responded as he watched his Sergeant turn pale with concern.

"OK Sir, thank you for helping out. I'll call if there's any updates. I will call later this afternoon and later tonight to keep you informed.", Agent Du told them as he finished the call.

"Very good Agent Du, I'll have the office staffed around the clock. My men are going out to get some practice in.", Captain Booth replied, "I'll talk to you in a few hours."

"Are you alright son?", Colonel Welch asked the recovering Sergeant after the connection was broken.

"Y...Yes Sir, I'm fine. The woman that was on used to be my girlfriend. It's been over four years since I heard her voice. The last time I heard it she called me a loser and basically told me to get lost. I'm sorry I distracted you, Sir, it won't happen again.", Ron Stoppable told Welch.

"So she's the one. I know the story, and you don't have to do this. I can call up another team.", he told the younger man.

"No, I _can_ do this Sir, it was just a shock. I was planning on going home to maybe see her and my family. I thought I was ready, maybe I'm not quite ready yet. I have to get my guys out to the range. We got a lot of paper to kill today if we're going to be 100 percent for this operation.", Sergeant Stoppable replied feeling better.

He headed out the door and to the barracks where his men were located. Ron returned just as they were getting back from breakfast and drawing their weapons. "Get more ammo Campbell, we're going to hit the ranges today, tonight and tomorrow. I want everybody sharp. We're planning on getting in the air Sunday night. I want everybody's mind right.", he told them as he began to inventory his own equipment.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"I just don't trust a bunch of people if I can't see their faces.", Agent Walker announced.

"Get over it Barry, they have the resources and the muscle to get this done. After it's over you might want to buy them a keg.", Agent Possible replied, "Something was funny though, they were pretty stiff for a bunch of men that go into very bad places all the time."

"Agent Possible, they're probably stiff from their minds bothering them about killing....it's just not normal for people to be that way. I think I know what I'm talking about here... I mean we were that way too once like the time when we tried to beat up Stopp...I mean when we tried to question your former sidekick that night.", he began to explain, "I know that my mind bothered me for a long time afterward. If we had succeeded, then he would have just disappeared without a trace. We have the equipment to find out just about anything we want from anyone. It's even more secret than Area 51. And we know that you have been there. Anyway, we could have disposed of what was left after we finished with him and no one would have ever been the wiser. And no one but our own consciences would have had known for sure what happened to him.....

"You what? You ganged up on Ron? You wanted to kill him? You were going to make my boyfriend disappear...? Why would you want to do that? When did this happen?!", she demanded.

"Before you came into the organization. Listen Agent Possible, we all grew up a lot since then. We weren't bad people, just scared. We saw who stopped the aliens and we were afraid of them coming back Just so you know about the sidekick, he handed us our butts that night. We couldn't even touch him. Betty tore into us afterward when she found out. She rode us hard for two years and we had to work hard to prove ourselves worthy of wearing the uniform.", he informed the sidekick's former boss.

"Alright Barry, get your team together and keep monitoring the chips. We want the Army guys to have up-to-date information.", she instructed, "But I want you to know that this isn't over. Dr. Director may have forgiven you, but I just found out about this. If it wasn't for this emergency right now, we would be having our own little sparring session down in the gym. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am.", he replied.

---

_Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Barb and Anne were making plans for the homecoming. Anne had already called James and he was now taking off early even though they had a launch window coming up. Barb had gotten a hold of Dean, and he and Hanna were heading home after completing the creation that their leader had come up with.

The two women were going shopping to get everything they thought they would need. "You know Barb, if this works out then we'll be in-laws by the end of Ronald's leave, maybe with a little one on the way.", Anne chuckled.

"I could only wish Anne. That would make Dean and me so happy. I know Hanna will be hyper the whole time.", Barb laughed in return.

"Well what do you want first Barb? A boy, or a girl...you know the women on my side of the family are known for having twins...So maybe one of each? If there were two we could have twice as much fun. What do you think?", Anne asked with a laugh.

"How about a healthy one, and two people that love each other so much that it made my heart ache.", Barb replied remembering the teen heroes.

"OK Barb, I'll take that too. Oh it's going to be so much fun!", Anne gushed.

Barb was brought out of her revelry when her phone rang. She absently opened it up. "Hello.", she began.

"Hi Mom, it's me again....Listen I can't come back on Monday, something has come up that needs my attention. I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm really sorry, about the mix up....I'm not at liberty to say what it is that's going down, just that it's pretty important. It's sort of my specialty and nobody can really take care of it but me and the guys I work with.", Ron replied cryptically.

"Are you alright Ron?", she asked.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Hey don't tell anyone. I'll call when I can. I love you guys. Listen I have to go. We have to go through the exercise again to make sure that we have everything down. Give Hanna a kiss for me OK?", he finished.

Anne watched her friend as she paled when she closed the phone.

"What's wrong dear?", the surgeon asked.

"That was Ronald....Something came up and he can't make it. What is so important that he has to cancel his Leave to see his family?", she asked trembling.

"I don't know Barb, let's go get a cup of coffee.", Anne suggested.

"Coffee, hell! How about something a lot stronger?", Barb now replied, feeling a bit better.

"OK dear I know just the place to go. It's just up the block, I'll call James so that he can meet us there.", she told her friend.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Alright, one more time through the 'Fun House' for each Team, then we'll head over to 'Dodge City'. Remember safety first on the range.", the instructor reminded them.

They hit it for the rest of the day and into the night before Sergeant Stoppable called a halt to the exercise. Then they hit the infiltration range until midnight. Upon returning to the barracks they cleaned their weapons and grabbed late chow before hitting their racks.

---

_Billy's Place. Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne Possible and Barb Stoppable walked into the pub. "What'll you have?", Alice, the waitress, asked.

"Something light and sweet dear, how about a little Dalwhinne?", Anne suggested.

"Sounds good. What is it?", Barb asked.

"Oh a light mild malt. A nice whiskey for a day like today.", the surgeon replied.

"OK Anne, I trust your taste.", she told her friend.

A few minutes later the door to the establishment opened and James walked in to find the two friends engaged in low conversation and enjoying some amber goodness.

"What are you two having?", he asked.

"Dalwhinne dear.", Anne replied.

"Alice, one for me too, alright?", he called to her.

Smiling he sat down. "So when is Ronald getting in?", he asked wondering why his wife just called and asked to meet here.

"He's not. Something came up. He couldn't talk about it James.", Barb replied as she took a sip.

"Must be having to retake a course on the art of making S.O.S.", James smiled trying to relieve the stress.

"What's _S.O.S_., James?", Barb asked becoming interested on what her son might be doing.

"Well that's Army slang for stuff on a shingle or chipped beef on bread with white gravey.", he replied, "Since he is such a great cook, doesn't it make sense that they use him that way? Maybe they have some VIPs coming in?"

"Oh, you've got to be right Jimmie. I never thought of that. I was so worried. Thanks for driving the bad thoughts away. I should really tell Dean. I wonder if they got home already.", she replied.

"Dean and Hanna are coming over here Barb, I already called Dean after Anne called me. Don't worry, kids come in here all the time with their parents. Before this place became a bar it was an ice cream parlor. They still have the best chocolate ice cream soda in the tri-city area. I think Dean likes beer and they have a great selection here too. We'll each have a drink and watch that hyperactive girl you have suck down one of those sodas.", James replied.

"Thanks James. Thanks so much.", she told him.

_'Sure the Army backs out of Leave for it's cooks. At least Barb believes it.', _James worried with a small smile on his face as he noticed the raised eyebrow that Anne had directed at him.

A few minutes later a pudgy, middle-aged man with glasses entered hand-in-hand with a young girl in a Pixie Scout uniform.

They sat down, "I'll have a dark draft ale Alice, and Hanna will have one of your famous chocolate sodas."

"You knew about this place?", Barb asked.

"Yep, about two more times and Hanna gets her name on the walk of fame...That's what they call it for the kids. Any child under twelve that has downed forty-five chocolate ice cream sodas gets his or her name there.", Dean told her as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell me dear?", she inquired.

"You know a little mystery in a marriage makes it a lot stronger honey.", he replied.

---

_Fort Lewis:_

In the morning the work started all over again as they practiced different scenarios. By late afternoon they were done, so they cleaned their weapons before they were issued their chutes. All just prior to a very early dinner.

Later at the briefing the two sniper teams joined in.

Major Jackson started the session. "As you all know, the leader of Global Justice was kidnapped two days ago. Her guards were all killed. Whoever did it was very organized and knew what they were doing. As of fifteen minutes ago Dr. Director was here. The satellites have confirmed that she is drugged and in this village here (he pointed). You are going to exit the C-17 at 35,000 feet and deploy the chutes at 28,000 feet. You will need to ride the chutes nearly 35 Kilometers to end up near the target. You will want to land here (he pointed again) and then move through the jungle. It is fifteen kilometers to the village. After getting the Director out you will make your way to this point, noted as XH 5692. After picking her up make contact with your pickups. We have two V-22 Ospreys in case one gets shot down. They will transport you and the Director to a waiting Marine Assault Carrier just off the coast. A a flight of F-18's from the Fleet Carrier will provide cover when they extract you. We will not be playing on this mission. Your mission is to get the Director out no matter the cost. Do you men understand? If we can, do it quietly. If not, well don't wait for body counts, either theirs or ours. This person is highly important. If there are no questions get your gear and saddle up.", he told them.

-

A bus picked them and their gear up a half hour later. An hour later the same bus was allowed to enter the adjoining Air Force Base and drive out on the tarmac. Eighteen men dressed in BDUs got off the bus and trudged up the ramp of the waiting cargo plane carrying their gear, most of which weighed over 150 pounds. A few extra Airmen helped the overloaded grunts as they climbed into the cargo bay. Thirty minutes later the C-17 was rolling down the main runway carrying the Strike Team of the 2nd Ranger Battalion and their four helpers for this mission. Long before they reached cruising altitude most of the young men were asleep.

Three hours later most were awake, loading magazines for their rifles and checking their weapons over one last time before they put them in their bags for the drop. They began applying camouflage grease to their hands and faces. One was working on what looked to be the face of a demon painted in greens and blacks A quiet figure watched all this from behind a load of pallets. She could see them making sure of their preparations and artwork. Then she watched as they attached long tubes onto their pistols. _'Silencers? Looks like these ground pounders mean business this time. That one guy looks familiar.', _Lis mused, _'Should I beat up on them this time?...No better not....Inbound and with those faces, no. If we were picking them up, yes, but not now. They're too focused, all it will do is distract them.' _

Major Grant was looking over his team that he had created a couple of years before. "Listen Ron, I'm sorry about the Leave. You earned it, hell son you more than earned it. I know what all those people tried to do to you over the years. Get through this mission and I'll personally make sure you get home...Alright son?", he told Sergeant Stoppable.

"Sir, this is what I signed up for. To make a difference. We'll get the Director out, don't worry about that. If something happens to me make sure that my men are taken care of.", the young NCO replied, "Maybe let my parents know, if you think about it. Mom was real happy I was coming back to visit. We'll just take what the Lord gives us and try to do our best."

"OK son, don't worry about it, just concentrate on the mission. I'll be on the pickup plane with another squad on hand if things get dicey.", Grant told the worried young man as he watched him putting on his infamous devil face in camo makeup.

"Sir we gotta get on oxygen, but if I forget to tell you thanks for letting me be part of this outfit and putting my Ranger Tab on. I really appreciated it...Masks on.", the young Sergeant ordered as he looked at his watch again. After they masked, they began to put on the gear that they would need for the long flight at such a high altitude. The coveralls, then the harnesses with the special chutes inside.

-

Grant looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes.", he announced as he masked as well. He watched as his men attached their gear bags full of equipment between their legs and put their helmets on.

"Ten minutes.", he announced through the mask as his men pulled the straps down on their helmets and broke the chem sticks to provide their light during the descent. He noticed that each had his GPS up and running too. They finally clipped it to their bottled oxygen as the lights in the cargo bay went red.

"Two minutes.", he announced as the ramp to the back of the C-17 lowered and the cold, oxygen depleted air rushed in.

His men looked at him with a thumbs up as the light went green and they waddled off the end of the ramp into the frigid darkness.

The Major looked at them with sad eyes. _'Go get em guys. Bring her back and get yourselves back to your friends.'_

The fifteen men disappeared._ 'I'll never get used to that and the guts that it takes.', _she mused as she watched from behind a pressurized window,_ 'Maybe I ought to quit giving __them such a hard time? Nah...They enjoy it too much.'_

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Wade Load announced, "They've jumped. Now they gotta hope that their oxygen and other equipment doesn't freeze up, it has to be close to forty below where they're at right now. To make the flight look normal the plane was following behind another cargo jet by about five miles. To get to the target they have to stay high, the Army has given them special parachutes to do this. Now if they run into another plane before they get down it could mean curtains, not only for the troops, but Dr. Director too. With a plane traveling at about five hundred miles an hour there isn't anytime to dodge something at night that is if they could even see it. I thought I should toss that in, just to let you know just how special these men are."

"Thanks for getting my ulcer going, Dr. Load.", one agent told him.

"Your welcome.", he replied as he looked at Kim, "Sorta reminds you of something very familiar, doesn't it?"

"We didn't do it like that. The way you described it what they just did almost sounds suicidal, Ron would have freaked for sure.", she responded to her old friend.

"Now you know how nerve-wracking it is to see friends risking their lives for a noble cause, Kim.", he informed her, "It's not a lot of fun is it?"

Wade caught the slight shake of the head knowing she was worried about those men that were putting their lives on the line for her boss. _'Now she knows my side of the coin. Hope those guys make it.', _he worried.

---

_Over a jungle somewhere:_

They could see the clearing below as they slowed their approach speed. Night vision goggles were switched on and after a few moments everything around them was lit up with a green tint. All fifteen forms landed softly and soon all fifteen parachutes were put into bags and hidden. Next the gear bags opened and rifles and rucks came out. Sergeant Stoppable checked his GPS and had his two sniper teams move out into the jungle that surrounded them.

He snapped his fingers once and pointed four times. The squad moved out like they had been doing this for a hundred years. The ninja trained Rangers moved like ghosts on a still night, it appeared not even animals noticed them passing through the foliage.

* * *

A/N: So you guys thought that it was going to be that easy, putting Ron and Kim back together....So the drama continues. A confession here making Kim aware of something that she had never known before. Letting Kim in on the waiting that Wade was forced to endure over the years as he watched Team Possible do their hero thing. OK. Who's Don Stoner? An old foe on the football field and an acquaintance from Lowerton, Colorado. Yeah but who can figure out his significance? Well you'll see him again in a few chapters maybe you'll figure it out by then....Well Waveform seems to have. I swear he's got my computer hacked. Looks like Ron's squad is on a rescue mission. I hope they get Betty out.

Oh and thanks Lis...you helped make it special.

ST-103

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days. I want to give a shout to Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already. I want to thank Daccu65 and Joe Stoppinghem for their reviews. Daccu is an excellent writer and Joe is his beta, together they put out some very good stories as a matter of fact they have started a new one and my first impression is more...more. Good job guys.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**So here we are Kim has finally come around....Good thing I was getting worried. And now GJ has had Dr. Director kidnapped. Ron and his men are assigned the job of getting her out. I wonder if they do?**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

**----------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 31

_Stoppable home. Middleton Colorado:_

"Do you think that we should tell Kimberly?", Dean asked.

"Tell her what?", Anne replied.

"That Ronald was going to come home, but had to postpone his Leave?", he continued.

"And have another six weeks of her crying her eyes out?....No way. When he comes through that door, then we'll tell her, and only then. Right now she's pretty happy. Kimmie doesn't think about Ronald _all_ the time and she's able to function at a very high level. Every week she gets stronger emotionally. You don't have to be a doctor to see it, all you have to do is remember where she started.", Anne informed them all.

"OK Anne, if you think it's best.", he replied.

"Dean, why have you never told me about that little bar / ice cream shop combination place?", Barb asked.

"Well honey, I thought you knew. I mean I knew about it years ago. Ronald and I came in here a few times, well the few times he wasn't at the Possible home.", he replied hoping the answer was good enough.

"Oh that's alright then.", she responded.

At the moment they were watching cartoons with Hanna Stoppable; something about a talking dog and his weird teenaged friends. "Aunt Anne, Ron is worried.", she told everyone while still watching the Television.

"What did you say honey.", Anne replied not paying attention at the moment.

The Asian girl turned around and looked at her. "I said, Ron is worried.", she stated again.

"How do you know this honey?", Anne asked.

Hanna pointed to her head, "Just like I know where Rufus is. Right now he's asleep under my pillow. I also know what Ron is feeling."

"But how long have you known honey?", Barb asked becoming worried about her daughter.

"I don't know, as long as I remember. And I remember sister Kim and Ron babysitting me. Then I remember how sad he was right before he left.", she informed them.

"If you know so much, then where is he?", Barb asked.

"I don't know _where _Ron is Mom, I only know _how_ he feels, he is much stronger than Rufus. I also know how Rufus feels too.", she replied simply then turned again to watch the tube.

Barb Stoppable and the others just gaped at the young girl.

---

_In the jungle:_

Sergeant Stoppable checked his GPS again as the day was lightening up. He keyed his mic whispering, "Dog One, Dog Two, status?"

"Dog Two, Target in sight. We have activity in the compound. Moving to a better location.", the second sniper team reported.

"Good, Dog Two, report when you know more.", the squad leader replied

"Dog One, have primary position and observing.", the fist sniper team reported.

"Very good Dog One, continue to monitor.", he told the first team.

"To all units, this is Red Dog 32 Delta.... day watch. No movement unless you have to.", he ordered.

3rd Squad took up their standard fifty percent security, letting one member sleep or eat while the watcher observed while he cleaned his partner's rifle.

_'They're so good now that it's automatic...Good ole Sergeant Turner and his rules for Ranger Survival.', _the squad leader mused with a half smile.

--

Major Grant and Major Jackson were _not_ happy that they were on the first of three C-2A Greyhound aircraft that were in-flight to the super carrier that was supporting the current mission. _'They're going to crash this thing when they land it? Well they did call it a landing. Oh my stomach.',_ Grant moaned to himself as he looked at the barf bag that had been provided while he glanced over at his fellow Major, who was holding onto his seat with an iron grip and his eyes tightly closed and securely fastened in for the upcoming abrupt stop.

Major Jackson opened his eyes a tad, "We still alive John? Remind me never again to go flying with the Navy guys. These morons will fly through anything." As he flinched again as he noticed the lightning flicker around the bouncing cargo plane.

"I'd rather have a bullet in the head than try this again.", Grant replied.

"Hey you guys still alive back there?", the co-pilot asked, "Sorry about the flight sometimes we get wild weather on these flights, maybe the next time out you'll be able to see what I mean." Both Majors cringed as they heard a loud insane laugh as the stout airplane bounced again.

"Yeah we're back here, where'd you think we'd go.", Grant muttered.

"OK Sirs, I think were gonna land in this muck, so hold on. We don't have enough fuel in this crate to get back to land.", the co-pilot warned the two dumbfounded Majors. They then felt the plane tremble a bit as it began to slow when the flaps began to deploy

They heard the landing gear begin to deploy and felt a thump, "Crimony John, they're really gonna land this piece of junk. What was that prayer...Oh yeah...Oh Mary mother of God.....", Jackson muttered.

"Hey I thought you wasn't Catholic, Jackson?", Major Grant moaned.

"I'm not, but it was the first thing in my mind.", Major Jackson griped.

"You're lucky mine started 'Now I lay me down to sleep'.", he laughed nervously.

They were cut short by a notice in their headsets, "Screwball 13, call the ball."

"We got ball.", was the reply.

"What does the hell does that mean?", Grant asked wondering what was happening now.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Deputy Director Du, do you have a moment?", Agent Possible asked.

"Yes I do Agent Possible, what is on your mind?", Will Du replied.

"I was just made aware of an incident that members of Global Justice had with my former partner years ago. Do you have any further information about this matter?", Kim asked.

"Agent Possible, what are you talking about?", the Deputy Director asked.

"It seems that a group of Global Justice Agents tried to beat up and capture Ron Stoppable. Do you have anything to add?, Kim asked in reply.

"Yes, but not here. My office would be a better place to discuss what happened." Will Du informed the obviously unhappy red head.

They entered his office to complete the discussion.

"Coffee, Kimberly?", he asked as he poured himself a cup.

"No thanks, I just want to know what happened.", she responded.

"Well, I want you to know that I have been barred from discussing that incident with you by Dr. Director, herself. So this is completely off the record. Do you understand that?", he asked her.

"I understand, it happened but it didn't happen....I know the drill.", Kim responded as programmed.

"OK then, it was before you and Stoppable broke up, by maybe a week. We top Agents were viewing the video of Stoppable's...ah....I guess the best word would be, _performance_ when he defeated those two aliens. When we saw this there were a lot of questions going on between us. Some of those were: What happens if the aliens come back and gang up on the only one who can defeat them, and then what would happen to the rest of mankind? How was he able to get that strong? How can we get more people that can _do_ what he did? And finally: Is he more of a danger to mankind than the aliens actually were?", Will Du informed Kim Possible.

"So what happened?", she asked.

"Not yet Miss Possible, I'm not sure you understand our mindset at the time. Here we were gifted and highly trained Agents and we couldn't stop the aliens. We had all that confidence just shattered in a heartbeat, and for a lot of them it was their last heartbeat when they took on those monsters and their equipment...Then we saw what your _sidekick _was able to do and...well we got scared, very scared. I can tell you from experience now, that to go from where we were at the beginning to where we were after the invasion attempt, was humbling, to say the least.", he continued.

"Go on, Agent Du.", Kim prodded.

"Well scared men tend to do strange things. Sometimes they act like packs of wild dogs for self protection...And that's what happened that night. Here we are, the best of the best running scared and we decided to find out what made Ronald Stoppable tick. And we meant to find out even if we had to dissect him....When we stopped him as he was returning to his house from a date with you...and we jumped him.", Du told her.

Kim was getting mad and her face was turning redder by the second. "What right did that give you to attack a teenage hero? The boy who saved the Earth from enslavement and ME from a very ugly death? Who made you Gods?", she asked as she began to get up from her chair.

"Please sit down Miss Possible and calm down. We screwed up. We almost became murderers. We didn't understand anything till he beat the living daylights out of us. He could have killed us too, just like he did the aliens, but he didn't. Somehow he took pity on us and let us live as long as we never hurt any of his family or friends ever again. Your name was quite prominent in his demand when he released us to leave with our tails between our legs. Kimberly, I led the thing that Dr. Director called a _'little blanket party', _and after I was confronted about my actions, all I could do was hang my head in shame over what we tried to do to that young man. I have tried to turn myself around since then and I know the rest of the men that were with me that night have tried to do the same thing. Still it doesn't absolve us. We still have to live with the shame of it.", he told her.

Kim simmered down a little, but her face was still flushed. "Do you know what he means to me?", she asked.

"Yes Miss Possible, I do know what he means to you. If you don't remember, I sat with you through some long nights when you was screaming your head off about betraying Stoppable...you must have been out of your mind a bit at the time.", Du caught himself before he spilled.

"What you went through, I don't think anyone should have to go through. Somehow I think you were betrayed somewhere. I have ideas about who was involved, but until I can prove it I won't act. I want you to know that if I ever see Ronald Stoppable again, I will drag him before you even if it takes all the assets at my disposal to do so. He can even kick my tail again if he wishes to.", Agent Du explained to her.

"OK fair enough for now Deputy Director. I still think that some of you should be accountable to the Stoppable family though.", she replied as she got up to leave.

---

_On final approach:_

Both Majors cringed as the flaps deployed even more as the aircraft seemed to jump around in the sky disobeying all the known laws of physics. Finally the aircraft's engines began revving at their maximum RPM's as the plane seemed to fall out of the sky onto something hard that shook everyone on board as they suddenly stopped. Moments later the door opened and hands reached in to undo the harness that had held the two officers and some of their men in place. Each was helped off the plane and led to a door in the _island,_ to a place that was much safer than the busy flight deck of the massive ship.

"What in the hell was that all about?", an annoyed Sergeant Jones asked as he shook himself to see if he was still alive.

"I guess we made it, though I'm not sure yet.", one of his squad members replied.

Another member shouted, "Man that was a rush. My brother's in the Navy and he's done about four of these."

"Shuddap before you make PLO for the rest of your career.", Major Grant threatened.

"PLO?", the private asked.

"Permanent Latrine Orderly, Private Martin. Think about that while you're having fun..", John Grant clarified thus shutting the Private's mouth.

---

_In the jungle:_

Once in a while reports came through from Dog One and Dog Two. There was activity in the village and many of the people there were carrying weapons. As everyone finished off their MREs Sergeant Stoppable called to make sure that the object of the rescue was still in the village that was being monitored and would soon be recovered.

Sergeant Stoppable keyed up his mic, "Red Dog Prime, this is Red Dog 32 Delta. We are proceeding to target.

As it got dark the Ranger squad vacated their hiding places and continued to move forward, staying as silent as they had been taught by their training in Japan.

---

_At Sea:_

The rest of the supply aircraft had already landed, and they and the officers were enroute to the Assault Carrier via chopper where they would board the V-22's for the trip inland. As they approached in the gathering darkness Major Grant could make out the unusual shapes of the aircraft that they would soon be boarding. _'Sure that airplane has had some development problems, but they're supposed to be safe now. I still would feel better with some standard old fashioned choppers, but I guess they don't have the range for this job.',_ he mused,_ 'I sure hope that woman is where her chip says that she is. I'd hate to have to tear that country apart to get her back.'_

As they landed he got the call. "Alright men, 3rd squad is on the roll. We'll know in a couple of hours if we're going in right away. Get your equipment ready.", he ordered the 2nd squad of 2nd platoon.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"So Ron-san is returning home to take back his woman?", Wanda Wang asked as she read the report.

"So it appears sister. Maybe in a short time now we will be relieved for a much needed vacation.", Suzie answered her friend.

"What has happened to the artist?", Wanda inquired, "I mean he has not appeared on any reports for over a week."

"What's the matter sister, lose your drinking buddy?", Suzie goaded.

"We haven't dumped him anywhere in a long time and I was getting bored.", Miss Wang replied.

"Well he's been in jail for over a week now. Remember that little scuffle that he had with Kim-san's Mother? Obviously he is no fighter. A few of our people watched the incident and were ready to help out if needed. The doctor is skilled enough to take care of herself. I was thinking of sending her a box of chocolates and a trophy for winning the match with her former son-in-law.", Suzie informed her.

"Oh that's what all that commotion was and why Oma was so upset last week.", Wanda replied.

"No that is not the reason that she began sharpening her sword sister. The artist's parents attacked Kim-san at her home in revenge for his beating and arrest. _That _is what set Oma-san off. Luckily, that crazy judge Snobble-something was there and did a very good takedown of the father, it then appeared for a moment that the mother was going to meet her ancestors when she charged that old man. She gave up when she noticed that he was armed with what the Americans call a pump shotgun aimed at her face. For her it was a good thing she stopped, if she had taken another step I'm sure they would still be cleaning pieces of her head out of the Possible home.", Suzie explained.

"Too bad sister, that would have been one less to worry about. Where are the parents now?", Wanda asked.

"They are awaiting trial.", Suzie Chin informed her friend.

"You know if we break them out they will be on the run for years. We wouldn't have to watch for them, but if we captured them maybe we could receive an award like those bounty hunters on television do.", Wanda stopped for a moment to calculate how much they could make on the side.

"That is an idea sister, do you think that Master Sensei would be opposed to us branching out and making some extra cash?", Suzie wondered out loud, "But then do you want to make Hirotaka-san and Yori-san unhappy with us?", Suzie asked her friend.

"NO. That is one thing that I wish never to happen. I suppose we should let the wheels of American Justice turn at their own pace then.", Wanda stated.

_In the jungle:_

Stoppable key his mic, "Dog One and Dog Two report."

"Dog One, we still have traffic in the compund. I think they are beginning to interrogate the subject. There is an awful lot of talking coming from the hut where she is being held, we have our dish set up. We confirmed the location last night, by getting in close, we were able to identify the object.", the first sniper team reported.

"Dog Two confirms, we can shut down the guards anytime.", the second sniper team added.

"We expect to be in position way before midnight. We will set up the ambush on the west exit then head north. When we begin to move in, take up exit plan Charley. Do you copy?", Stoppable asked.

"Dog One Copies. We will move before you get into position. We have already spotted a good location."

"Dog Two Copies. We will be close support until Dog One sets up."

-

_'Hold on Betty, help is on the way, just hold on.',_ he thought grimly. He watched as his squad began to move into position. None of them made a sound. He watched how the guards moved and remembered. Three members moved a quarter way around the small village to set up the cross fire. One of the Automatic Riflemen went with them, they would also trap anyone trying to follow. _'Good, good. Now it's time for the act.'_

Both Sergeant Stoppable and PFC Wilson rose and walked into the camp acting like the other guards with their gait and posture. While this was going on, four others began taking out the outlying guards with knives and garrotes to remove them permanently and silently from the defense of the upcoming assault.

In ten minutes all twelve outlying guards were disposed of and the Rangers began moving in to cover their assigned kill zones. Sergeant Stoppable heard 'Ready', nine times before he and his trusty PFC began to move in. Four guards in front of one hut casually looked up as he saw two familiar figures moving towards them, laughing and speaking in their language._ (And my friend, that is why you should never date a farmer's daughter.), _one was telling the other who was laughing.

Suddenly, both new figures stopped less then five feet away when both their right hands flew forward releasing knives. One struck a guard in the forehead, the other struck it's victim in the neck slicing the jugular. Blood sprayed everywhere, getting one of the other guards all covered in a warm sticky mess. The newcomers now raised their silenced pistols and put three rounds in each remaining guard, following the tried and true method of two in the chest and one in the head. They each put a round in their earlier targets to make sure of no surprises behind their backs.

"Now.", whispered Sergeant Stoppable thru his radio. They retrieved their knives and entered the shack. Three men were in there. One was striking the one-eyed woman while another was talking to her. Three seconds later all three men joined their comrades outside in the afterlife with bullets in their heads as well After they fell two more rounds entered their bodies.

Sergeant Stoppable picked up the dark redheaded woman and began to exit. "Kill them all.", he ordered as he keyed his mic again, "Dog One and Dog Two head to the exit and cover us."

"Dog One complies.", one sniper team member replied as he watched the action through his night scope.

"Dog Two is moving.", a member of the second team told them.

Silently members of his squad entered each of the huts and killed everyone inside. Within five minutes of the extermination order, all the bodies of the kidnappers that were present were all cooling down to the temperature around them.

"Once through, make sure. Collect weapons and rig 'em, keep the info. Be ready to move in ten minutes.", he whispered to his men as he handed the one eyed woman to another squad member.

Eight minutes later all weapons were in a pile and that was rigged with explosives on a timer. Stoppable looked at his watch, "Go, go, move it. You two take the Director. Quick, quiet. Hurry."

As a group they moved towards the indicated path, Sergeant Stoppable keyed the mic on his radio, "Red Dog Prime, we are moving. Have Object safe. We are five hours at most from extraction."

"Red Dog Prime copies, we are moving.", came the reply.

---

_At Sea:_

Two unusual looking aircraft began to take on passengers. Five minutes later their huge propellers began to turn quickly picking up speed. The passengers were cammoed up and looked like they wanted trouble. One Major was on each machine, just in case.

Both tilt rotor aircraft began to gain altitude before their wings began to rotate to fixed-wing position. They were the much-troubled V-22 Osprey. Both were armed and ready for the supposed rescue, but ready to do battle as well. After they cleared the small aircraft carrier, they fired a few rounds to make sure that everything was ready to go. An hour later they were nearing the coast since they were traveling at nearly 300 miles per hour and were staying low. Both were ready for the long distance (for them) flight by having external tanks on the outside under the fuselage. The Air Force had some of the HV-22's version available and the Rangers had gotten use of them for this mission.

The plan was for them to get there early and have 2nd Squad spread out to_ discourage_ any pursuit on the ground. The FA-18's, which would be taking off in a little over an hour, would discourage anyone else bothering them too.

Three hours after takeoff, they had gone very silent and they were entering hostile territory. By now the Boeing fighter-bombers were aloft and had been re-fueled. At the moment they were waiting off the coast of the friendly country and were traveling at a sedate pace, but were looking for trouble. Satellite radar gave all aircraft the information that they might need if the rescue mission turned into a combat mission as well.

---

_In the jungle:_

Sergeant Stoppable called a halt when they caught up to the sniper teams for the third time. "Something's not right guys. You move it on. Yates you are in charge, Campbell, make sure you support him. Remember, the mission comes first. I'm gonna wait here for a while to make sure, but I know something's wrong. Now make sure you don't mention my name around this woman. I have a past with her and she's starting to come to her senses. If she can move let her carry herself. If not pass her back and forth to stay fresh. Wait five then go on. Oh, give me some more ammo and the mines. I wanna make sure we get her out.", he instructed his men.

"Sarge we can't leave you. Remember the Creed. Never leave another Ranger behind.", Corporal Yates replied.

"Remember the rest of it. The completion of the mission is the most important thing. Our mission is to get her out....Alive. Everything else is secondary. My life, your life, all our lives. Now I'm going to set a little distraction for the guys who I think are following us. You make sure you follow my orders and get her on that aircraft and get back to the States. Major Grant and Major Jackson are gonna want a full report. You tell them that I ordered you to move out. Like I said before get outta here and complete this mission. As for me, I'm gonna advance in another direction."

Grabbing what he needed Sergeant Stoppable headed back up the trail to set an ambush in case it was needed. He was followed by the sometimes goofy PFC Wilson.

"Sarge.", PFC Wilson whispered, "You want me to stay with ya?"

"NO, get outta here you dumb grunt. You can't do this, only I can. Make sure you complete the mission. Now get outta here.", he whispered the order.

Wilson turned to leave. "Good luck Sarge."

"Thanks, remember all you were taught. Don't forget any of it. You'll be good someday Wilson. Now get back to the rest of the guys and make sure they move fast. Get those sniper guys moving too.", Stoppable implored him.

Sergeant Stoppable called on the net. "Red Dog Prime this is Red Dog 32 Delta, be advised that Red Dog 32 Delta One is in charge until further notice....Copy?", he told them over the radio

"Copy, Red Dog 32 Delta One in charge.", Stoppable heard Grant's voice before he shut his radio off.

Sergeant Stoppable found a nice place to bottle up the ones he was sure were following them. He rigged the mines to cover nearly three hundred degrees of arc and set up several more as he made his escape route, going another way than the one used by the rest of the rescue team. Then he waited. Stoppable looked at his watch...._'It's been almost an hour since the guys moved out. If I can get another hour between them and the ones following they can make it.', _he thought to himself as he continued to wait.

Nearly a half hour later he heard a soft snap. He looked around the base of the tree he way lying behind. _'Well at least I was right. Too bad they didn't wait a little longer. I could have gotten away and they could have kept their lives.',_ he thought sadly.

He continued to wait until he had thirty in front of him. Sergeant Stoppable flicked the controller and hunkered down just as the first of eight explosions ripped though the ones following the rescue team. Sergeant Stoppable continued to wait to see if anyone was going to show his head for a while. Soon enough, more men entered the kill zone. He waited again. This time they moved by two and threes. He actuated another detonator as two more claymores went off with thunderous explosions. This time he only got ten. _'They're getting smarter. Well it's about time. I wonder when they're gonna rush through the kill area only to find the next one?....Oh here we go.', _he thought as he waited and set off the next set of mines.

Now all the bad guys just hung back and fired into wherever they thought their tormentor was hiding. A couple of times they got close. Ron looked at his watch._ 'Good, two hours, they should make it now. I wonder if this was how Custer felt?, _he thought idly.

A few more came forward._ 'I guess it's time to draw them away to the next trap. Let's see how smart they are?',_ he mused as he set off the final mines even though only two were moving.

He could see a couple raise their heads so he decided to make examples out of them. A minute later they were just as dead as the ones that the mines had torn apart too. 'T_ime to move._', Ron slowly moved off at the angle that he wanted them to follow. After a few minutes he waited for them to become brave again before he opened up on their left flank. He called in their own language,_ (After I am done with you I will have your sisters as my toys)._

_(We will kill you, you dog and we will bury you on your face for eternal damnation), _they yelled back.

_(That will be hard to do with the jungle pigs eating your remains), _Stoppable replied as he moved again with out making a sound.

They began firing in the direction that his voice had come from. While they were doing this he worked his way behind them and tossed three grenades.

---

Corporal Yates stopped the squad and listened. "Oh no, Sarge was right. Hear that?", he asked them.

"Yeah, I know claymores when I hear them.", Campbell replied, "Let's keep 'em moving. You guys switch off for a bit, we gotta keep moving while Sarge punches us our ticket home for us. Lady you had better be worth it." The one eyed woman was slowly coming to her senses.

Yates key his radio, "Red Dog Prime, this is Red Dog 32 Delta One. We are three klicks out and moving hard. We are being followed. Red Dog 32 Delta is holding them off. Request permission to assist Delta."

"Permission denied, Red Dog 22 Charley is closing on you position. You are ordered to extradite.", Major Grant ordered the reluctant Yates.

"Copy....Wait one....Have Charley in sight. We are moving.", Yates came over the radio.

Forty minutes later the HV-22's were spooling up. "Sir, request permission to get Sergeant Stoppable back here.", Corporal Yates asked.

"Permission denied Corporal. Sergeant Stoppable knew his chances when he gave you the Squad. Now get on board before I bust you to lieutenant.", Grant threatened.

_'Stoppable?', _Betty thought in her haze, _'Stoppable'!._ Finally she blurted out, "Ron Stoppable? Where is he dammit?"

"Dr. Director? Are you feeling better? I'm John Grant if you remember me.", he told her.

"I heard the name of Ron Stoppable, Captain...No, I see you're a Major now....But I know I heard that name. Where is that young man? I have to talk to him right away.", Dr. Director urged.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about.", he replied.

"Sir?", PFC Wilson walked up, "We have had no further radio traffic from Sergeant Stoppable. I volunteer to go back and get him out."

"Wilson would you shut your trap for once.", Major Grant growled.

PFC Wilson turned pale as three eyes glared at him, "Ooops, sorry Sir." He turned and left to another part of the bay on board the Osprey.

"Well Major, I'm waiting? Where is that young man?", Betty Director growled back as she crossed her arms.

"Dr. Director I will tell you as long as no one else is informed. Do you agree?", he asked.

Grudgingly she responded, "Yes I agree."

"OK then. As far as I know only Ron's parents know he's alive. They do NOT know he's a Ranger. Considering how his mother is affected by violence, I doubt if she would care to learn of his line of work.", he told her.

"I understand.", she replied, "Get on with it."

"He doesn't want anyone, and most especially Kim Possible or Kim Mankey, whatever her name is now, to know where he is or what he's been doing. He hurts inside more than you could possibly know ma'am. It took a long time to get just that information from him and it was by accident.", John Grant explained.

"I won't tell a living soul except my Deputy Director as long as he promises as well. But you didn't answer my question. Where is Ronald Stoppable?", she inquired again.

"Ma'am I don't know I don't know where he is, and please refrain from letting anyone else in on this secret until we give the OK. According to his men he stayed back to act as a distraction to make sure you got to safety. He did that and he kept you and his men safe. He might be dead by now. We'll have to wait. That's one tough kid that we left behind.", he told her as the Osprey lifted off.

"A distraction?", she started to sob, "That's what a lot of them thought he was only good at."

---

He watched them go by him. He waited until they passed before he lobbed two more grenades at them, from behind this time. They started firing wildly again. One by one, he picked off a few until he melted with the jungle again. Slowly he was being forced away from where he wanted to go. He maneuvered around them and led them deeper into the jungle.

Come day light, Sergeant Stoppable continued to lead them away from the direction that his men traveled even though they had left hours before. He found himself a small hole under a bank on a stream and maintained silence as they probed for him while it was light.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"They got Dr. Director rescued and they are returning to the task force.", Deputy Director Will Du announced to the rest of the senior agents.

"Did she divulge any information?", one agent asked.

"I don't think so, if she did from what I heard it doesn't matter anyway. The Army guys killed all the kidnappers. The report that came in was that she was recovering from being injected with drugs so it appears that they were trying to question her. The Army is not releasing any body count information at this time.", Du replied, "So we don't know how many were involved other that the fifteen that the Army said it was using. In another hour they will be over the ocean and will be only an hour or so from the task force."

"Were there any friendly casualties?', Agent Possible asked.

"The Army has not given us that information Agent Possible. Is there a reason?", he asked.

"We might want to send at least a thank you to their families as a gesture of goodwill.", she stated.

"I will inquire Miss Possible. In most normal situations the U S Military freely gives out that information after notification of next of kin, however with the Special Forces they tend to not give out any information at all. They are a rather close-knit group, I think it has something to do with security.", he informed her.

"I understand, but if you could, please send our thanks.", Kim suggested.

"OK Miss Possible, I will make that request and I will send along our thanks in rescuing Dr. Director. I will have a small team monitor the communications tonight. The ones not on duty are requested to go home and have some family time. Good night everyone.", Agent Du told them.

---

_Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne Possible's cell phone rang, "Mom it's me Kim. I'll be home tonight. The alert is over."

"OK Kimmie, we're at the Stoppable house right now. We've got a delivery coming, why don't you come over?", Dr. Possible suggested.

"Well I have Tara with me. How about we pick up Bonnie and some extra food and watch some old movies with Hanna?", Kim asked, "You know a sorta 'family' party."

"Sounds like fun Kimmie. Is there something bothering you?", Anne asked wondering what her daughter was doing.

"Nah Mom, I just have a need for family and friends tonight for some reason.", Kim replied, "I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Tara looked at her friend. "What's bothering you Kim?", she asked.

"I was just thinking how important family is right now. We just needed help getting Dr. Director out of a bad sitch and we don't know who helped us, and we really can't even thank them...I'm just not built that way.", Kim replied while keeping her eyes on the road., "Anyway I have a weird feeling about all this and it sort of scares me in a way I can't describe."

"Want to talk about it?", Tara asked.

"We are talking about it. I don't need a shrink right now, just some friends that I can trust.", she stated.

"Well between Bonnie and I, we ought to have that covered. Oh on another thought, when's Monique getting back from London?", Tara asked.

"She's coming back in a few weeks and then she's going back over for almost another year. Coco Banana wants her networked with all the major designers in Europe before she returns to Middleton permanently, in a little over a year.", Kim informed the blond.

---

"OK we brought Bueno Nacho tonight too.", Tara announced with glee as they entered the Stoppable home.

"Sure, fast food junk food. You guys know that it isn't _that_ good for you.", Bonnie groused.

"Yeah we know, but Hanna loves it like....like you know R...Ron did.", Kim stammered causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm OK, I just had a bad moment guys.", she apologized.

"It's OK, we all understand Kimberly.", Dean told her.

"Thanks Mr. S. Hey we picked up a couple of old cheesy movies, who wants to watch?", Kim added as she walked over to put one in the machine.

---

_In the jungle:_

_'They've been gone three days. Now I gotta get out while I have the chance.', _he thought darkly to himself.

It was getting dark and it was quiet. Sergeant Stoppable turned on his radio and moved the antenna out in the open so that it could get a good satellite pick up for the transmission. "This is Red Dog 32 Delta, does anyone copy?", he spoke softly.

A few minutes later he was out of his hole and called again, "This is Red Dog 32 Delta, does anyone copy?"

"Copy Delta. This is Amber Baker 95. You are very weak.", the static reply came.

"Amber Baker 95...Copy and pass to Red Dog Mega Prime, understand?", he asked.

"Copy, waiting.", the static reply came.

"Copy...ammo depleted, food gone, am surrounded. Battery is low, will attempt self-extraction...Copy?", he informed.

"Please repeat Delta.", came the reply.

"Roger. Copy ammo and food depleted. Am surrounded. Battery all but dead. Am attempting self-extraction...Copy?", he asked.

"Copy 32 Delta understood, good luck.", the voice replied.

"Thanks, Red Dog 32 Delta clear.", Ron cleared his radio and waited for the voice to sign off as well.

"Red Dog 32 Delta this is Amber Baker 95 we are clear.", the voice came back.

"I've never heard that call sign before ma'am.", the radio technician told the officer that was monitoring his station.

"The way it was clipped, he was getting low on power. That call sounds like Army calls that I've heard before in other parts of the world. I'll punch in sender and receiver's call signs into the computer to find out what's going on. It might be a hoax.", she warned him.

Lt Jg. Helen Canty began entering the call signs. She watched the red warning bar come up with alarm. Entering in her name, ID number, and clearance she was able to the classified part of the government site._ 'Oh my goodness. We gotta send this on.', _she muttered to herself. She quickly copied the office addresses that the call signs belonged to and headed back to the communications technician.

"Randy, let me see that information again on that strange call.", Canty asked.

"Yes ma'am, what gives?", he asked.

"I want that whole message section sent 'Top Secret' to this office addressee. I don't know who that guy was, but it's real important. Get it done right now.", she ordered.

Randy copied the office symbols and sent the whole text of the message in two minutes flat.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

They taking turns on watch at company headquarters waiting. "It's killing me. No news so far.", Lt. Wallace griped.

"Sometimes it takes a while for a guy to re-surface. After this long we have to realize that he may not be alive anymore.", Captain Booth told him.

"Yeah I know Sir, I just hate to lose one of my men.", Wallace replied.

The alert phone rang. "Company C Sir, Captain Booth.", the CO stated into the phone.

"Yes sir...Thank you...I understand....Could you do us a favor and send his info out to all American Consulates and Embassies? Yes Sir... Thank you again...Let us know if you hear anything more.", Booth told the person on the other end of the phone.

"Well?", Wallace asked.

"He was alive three hours ago. He was out of ammo, food and his battery was low. Not good, but I'll take that.", Captain Booth replied as he picked up another phone to call the Battalion Executive Officer.

"Major Grant? Sir, Sergeant Stoppable is still alive as of three hours ago. He got a message through to one of our ships and they passed it to us. He's going to try and get out on his own, his food and ammo are running low. Yes Sir....Thank you Sir.", Booth finished.

---

_In the jungle:_

Sergeant Stoppable began moving towards the border. Three times he had to give villages wide berth to avoid alerting them to his presence. _'Water's about gone too. I might have to catch a snake to get some energy. Man am I making lousy time. Cool it, better lousy pace than blow flies.',_ he mused grimly.

He stopped. _(Who is it?),_ a voice called out.

Stoppable melted into the background making no noise.

_(He is near, I think I heard him.),_ the voice called to another.

_(The rest of you spread out and find him. The leader will pay well for this one.), _another voice told them.

There were five of them walking up the trail when they were all shot by a lone figure in the dark._ 'Dammit, that's the last of the ammo.', _Stoppable thought, _'Oh well at least they won't be able to use this.' _He swung his M4A1 version of the M-16 into a tree, breaking the stock off it. Then he picked up the two pieces and tossed them in different directions after removing the bolt. The Ranger then removed the weapons from the now dead people that had been trying to corner him. He headed off deeper into the dense jungle.

_'More coming. I can't fight them all, I gotta get quieter and to the border.', _he thought, _'How long can I keep this up?'_

Four more hours he traveled. This time he ran into a larger group._ 'Oh well it's gotta end sometime.',_ he thought as he took aim in the almost total darkness. He got by the first group by charging them. Sergeant Stoppable was in a race. '_There's too many of them. What's that? Waterfall?',_ he stopped and looked, _'A chance? Well guess I can't live forever...Need some time. No ammo. Center mind, need power.',_ he tried to concentrate.

He turned and walked back up the trail right into the ones chasing him. A bright blue sword flashed as the lone warrior charged the stalkers. Blood and gore were everywhere as the sword continued to hew down the ones trying to kill the single man. Finally one got a shot off.

"Ugh...", Stoppable groaned as he took the life of the one who had shot him.

Seeing no more to fight he turned and stumbled back the way he came. _(Get him)_, a voice yelled.

The Ranger began to run towards the cliff. Trying to stay low, he zigged and zagged trying to make a harder target of himself. Seeing the cliff looming, he sprinted the last twenty yards and jumped as hard as he could and forced the Lotus blade to a smaller form with his mind

_'I'm weightless, I'm flying...No I'm falling. Have to bring forth the power. Gotta slow down like Sensei taught me. Come on do it or never be able to see Her again.', _he thought as he began to glow just as the first branch hit him in the face flipping him backwards while he still continued to fall.

* * *

Well it looks like the rescue mission didn't turn out so well did it? They did get Betty out. So what is kind of adventure is Ron going to have? Will his men have to rescue him too? What's with Hanna? So Dr. Director knows now....I wonder if she's going to spill to Kim? I wonder how much fun the Mankeys are going to have?

I suppose that we'll find out more in the next chapter won't we?

See ya'll later.

ST-103

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**OK lets see what we have now. Ron's in the jungle after he stayed behind to act as a distraction to complete the rescue mission and he's been shot. Betty now knows where Ron has been now after over hearing a chance conversation. Is she gonna spill to Kim? Is that all that's going on? I sure hope not.**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

**------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 32

_Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim and her parents entered the warm home of Dean and Barb. "We brought dinner guys, Kim has some really old movies so that we can enjoy ourselves tonight.", James announced, as Kim made her way over to Hanna.

"Great, Barb was going to order anyway." Looking over at her daughter and Kim, "And those two are getting closer all the time. It's even better than when Ronald was here. I think they use each other for support and comfort. When Kim comes over to babysit her, they end up taking a nap in Ron's old bed. They're both so relaxed in there it's amazing.", Dean told them.

Later while the old movie was playing Hanna suddenly jumped into Kim's arms crying: "Brother Ron, brother Ron.", she sobbed clutching the redheaded young woman as Kim felt a pang of fear.

"There there, Hanna sweetie. It's going to be alright, he'll come home for us. When he does you can be my flower girl in our wedding.", Kim soothed the youngster softly as she held her tightly.

"You and Ron are gonna get married sister Kim?", the little girl asked now smiling.

"Yes honey, if Ron will have me. We'll get married and live happily ever after.", the red haired young woman explained.

"Then Ron better get home soon sister, cause he's always loved you.", she replied.

"And how do you know this little sister?", Kim asked surprised.

"I know in my head Kim, I just know.", the small girl replied.

---

_Middleton Courthouse. Middleton, Colorado:_

"All rise. The Honorable Q. Hector Snobblestone presiding.", the bailiff announced the judge.

"Please be seated.", he told everyone with a cold hard stare as he set his prized Anthony Klutz autographed Louisville Slugger baseball bat on his bench with an ear-jarring thud.

"Mr. Oxford, it is good to see you again in my courtroom today. How do your clients plead?", Hector asked.

Standing up, he motioned to the Mankeys as well. "Guilty Your Honor, we just hope for Your Honor's well known clemency to show when sentencing.", Azro Oxford replied.

"I can't believe you said that Ozzie, you must be trying to butter me up. Thanks anyway.", Snobblestone chuckled.

"Does the Prosecution have anything to add?", the judge asked.

"No your honor.", Mr. Botherson replied.

"OK then, the judgment of the court is this. All Parties are sentenced to a year at the county lock up. After being released you are all subject to another restraining order keeping you away from the Possibles. If you violate that one I will tag the offender for a cool half million, do you understand me?", Hector asked.

"Yes your honor….."

He was cut off. "I DID NOT agree to that! I protest, you stupid clod. I am not going to pay Kim Possible $500,000! She still has my jewelry that Joshua promised me. I refuse to agree to that.", Veronica Mankey yelled.

"Shut up, honey.", Henry warned.

"Shut up yourself, you self absorbed momma's boy.", Veronica snapped.

It was too late, the Hanging Judge of Middleton County was about to pop a blood vessel. "Mr. Henry Mankey, how do you now plead?", Snobblestone growled.

"Not guilty.", Henry replied trying to cover for his irate spouse.

"Mrs. Veronica Mankey, how do _you_ plead?", the judge inquired as he began to drool.

"Not guilty, you stupid jerk.", she snarled as she tried to stare down a very mad judge.

"Mr. Joshua Mankey, how do you plead?, he asked again.

"Guilty your honor.", Josh replied suddenly growing a set and deciding to take a chance for himself.

"Smart kid, OK you have the half mill hanging over your head and a year in the county pokey. See the bailiff on the way out. You can begin your sentence immediately. If you don't mess up you might be out before Independence Day.", Hector snapped back.

"Now for you two. I am going to postpone the state of Colorado's prosecution of you until the Feds get done with you, Mr. Oxford make sure your clients understand that the state of Colorado and Middleton County will have their time in court with these two as well. I see there are five Federal Marshalls to take them over to Denver for processing. Gentlemen and Ladies may I introduce you to Mr. Henry Mankey and his wife Mrs. Veronica Mankey. Be forewarned she bites. I see that you have some bracelets for them to wear when they leave my court room...good. Have the Federal Prosecutor contact my clerk on when to call me as a witness for the attack by these two on Global Justice Agent Kimberly Anne Possible. Thanks for waiting Marshalls, enjoy your time with these two ingrates.", he informed them as he raised the bat and brought it down on the bench with a loud bang.

"All rise.", the bailiff called out as the ornery judge left the court room, carrying his trusty Louisville Slugger over his shoulder.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Master Sensei, when was the last time you felt the Chosen One?", the aide asked.

"A day ago was the last time my friend. Before that I knew he had killed using the weapons of his trade. Then yesterday he used the Lotus Blade. He didn't want to but it was the last weapon he had left; yet he felt remorse in doing so. I felt a great pain like he had been injured. Then, a little time later, it was like he was floating and trying to tap into the Monkey Power. After that the feeling stopped.", Sensei tried to explain.

"Master what do you make of it?", the aide asked.

"I do not know for certain. I have tried to find his essence again, but have been unable to my friend.", Sensei told him.

"What must we do?, the aide wanted to know.

"We wait. We waited for years for Stoppable-san to surface from the last time he disappeared. However he didn't mean to leave us behind this time. He was planning on seeing Possible-san again soon. When that happens there will be much joy at Yamanouchi again.", the ninja master replied, "My heart tells me that he is alive, but my mind is not so sure. So as I said, we must wait."

"Are you sure Master?", the aide inquired.

"Yes the Blade has not returned, so at this point Ron-san is still on this Earth.", Sensei replied.

---

_In the jungle:_

The bruised figure laid half out of the tree, upside down. "Agh.", he hissed as he came to his senses. _'Where am I?',_ he looked around as it had gotten light. _'OK, in a tree, with my legs above my head. How did that happen? Oh yeah, I lived through that?',_ he thought as he patted himself remembering what had happened only a few hours before. _'Oh man, I got shot.',_ as he used the arm that he could move, without pain. _'Why can't I move the other arm?',_ he continued to think as he checked himself out. _'Well I can't stay here. Those clowns will finish me off if I do. I have to get down and moving deeper into the Jungle were they won't follow me.'. _He checked himself to see what he had to survive with,_ 'M__arine Knife, hat, boots, water pack.' _He feltaround some more, _'Oh goody, water purification tablets, compass, oh yeah, Lotus Blade...How could I forget you my friend?',_ he mused.

After a few minutes of struggling, Sergeant Stoppable was able to get his feet below his head and began to climb down using his left arm and legs. His right arm hung uselessly at his side. Taking his best guess in the jungle he headed off the small path. As he began to feel his way though he could hear a stream running in the near distance. He quickly found the stream and filled the water bladder on his hydration pack. He opened his left chest pocket to get his anti-malarial pills to take his daily dose.._'Oh no, that's one thing I didn't need to loose.', _Stoppable worried, _'Well I can't go back for them now.' _

_'I wonder what's wrong with the arm?', _he thought grimly, _'It's gonna be hard enough to get home with everything working right. That wound is really starting to hurt too. I suppose I am lucky, another two inches to the left and I wouldn't be even having these thoughts now. Then Kim wouldn't ever have to worry about chewing me out again. The girl doesn't know how lucky she could have been.'_

Ron stopped again after another hour and listened._ 'Good nothing, well let's see what's wrong with the arm.',_ he mused as he felt around. _'Oooops, that must have been one heck of a stop to pop it out of it's socket like that. Well, it's not going to fix itself.' _He drew his old Marine Combat Knife that he had gotten as a present a couple years before and began to cut vines to make a rope for a sling. After completing the sling by weaving it into the rope he began cutting longer strands as well to wrap around a stout tree. An hour later he was ready.

He took the longer line and tied it around a tree. The shorter line he tied to his wrist. Then he tied them together using his only good hand with some help from his other hand and mouth. _'I hope all those old movies weren't faking this. Oh man is this gonna hurt. I'll bet I'm gonna scream and give myself away. Nah, good old American leather.',_ he chuckled to himself as if telling a joke.

Ron took the sheath from the knife and put it in his mouth and bit down as he jumped back away from the tree at the same time. It took three tries, but he finally got the ball joint on the upper part of his arm back into its socket. Keeping the leather part in his mouth he cut the rope attached to the tree from the one tied to his wrist. He then gently opened the knot around his wrist and moved it up to the elbow and used the end to slip around his wrist. Ron then pulled the middle part and slipped his head through it making a sling to support the injured arm.

He took a few more minutes to feel around the wound on his abdomen and was relieved when he found it was more of a gash than anything else. He thought, _'I wish I still had my ruck, but I got the most use out of it I could. I hope nobody finds it. I sure could have used the First Aid Kit right now.'_

Feeling better, Sergeant Stoppable moved off trying to remain silent instead of worrying about speed._ 'I have to stay hydrated and I've got to find some food, or I'll never get the chance to hear HER call me a loser again...Oh man what I would give to hear that wonderful voice now.', _his mind drifted with the throbbing pain.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

The duty phone of 2nd Battalion rang. The clerk picked it up and told them, "Headquarters, 2nd Battalion, 75th Regiment."

"May I speak to Major Grant?", the woman's voice asked on the other end.

"Who may I ask is calling?", the clerk replied.

"A friend of a friend.", she answered.

"One moment ma'am.", he instructed.

"Major Grant, ma'am. What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Sir, this is Dr. Director of Global Justice. I have someone in my office that I want to bring in on the information that you recently shared with me. We had discussed his being included. I feel that it is time we did so.", Betty informed him.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Bonnie Rockwaller sat by her phone._ 'Should I or shouldn't I? I mean there's a good chance I'll see him again in a month when he gets home, but if I wait I may lose out. Oh what do I do? The worst he can do is say no.',_ she struggled,_ 'OK I'll do it, I'll call him.'_

Bon-Bon dialed the phone. "Hello, this is Felix Renton.", he announced.

"Felix, this is Bonnie...Bonnie Rockwaller, do you remember me?", she asked.

"Sure Bonnie, who could forget you?", he replied.

"Thanks...I think, I was wondering… what are you doing for Thanksgiving. I was thinking of coming out to the west coast for the long weekend over Thanksgiving, I know it's still some time away....And I just wondered if you would like to show me around Felix? Maybe we could have a good time of it, that is unless you're doing something else.", Bonnie asked.

"Are you sure Bonnie? I mean I thought that you and Tara were always hanging around together.", he inquired.

"We do, but I wanted to get away for a while. I know that you might not be coming back home till Christmas and I thought you might like some company for the upcoming holiday.", Bonnie explained.

"That would be great Bonnie. I'd love to show you around out here. Let me know when you're coming in, what flight number and I'll pick you up.", he replied.

"OK then, it's a date. I'll see you soon Felix.", Bonnie replied as she hung up.

Bonnie sat back and smiled,_ 'Maybe I can have my own guy now. I'll just take my time like Kim and Ron did and really get to know him. Before we try to take it to the next step.',_ as she grinned a very familiar grin that Bonnie was known for as she thought about the cute prey that was going to enter her life.

_---_

_'I wonder what brought that on?', _he mused, _'Well, maybe she's lonely. It would be nice to see her. She sure has changed since high school.'_

---

Bonnie was waiting for her girlfriend of many years to get home. Finally Tara entered carrying groceries for the evening meal. "Hey T, I'll make dinner even though it's your turn, but will you sit in the kitchen with me? I want to talk to you about something. And...well I need your approval.", Bonnie asked.

"Sure Bonnie, I got stuff to make a simple oven stew. There should be enough for a few days. I like homemade meals this time of year.", she replied.

"Me too T...Uh I want to ask you something....You remember Felix, the guy who took you to the senior prom?", Bonnie asked nervously.

"Yeah I do Bon-Bon, he's a nice guy. I think the world of him.", Tara replied.

"Well T, I really don't know how to say this, but I think I want to get to know him a lot better. I wanted to run this by you first to see if you had problems with me dating your Ex. I mean if you did, I wouldn't. Even though I really think I like him a lot.", Bonnie tried to put her thoughts into words.

"I think you need to find out about Felix for yourself B. I don't have any problems with you dating him....I think it's sweet. So when are you going to see him?", she asked.

"I plan to fly out there over Thanksgiving and see how it goes. I want a friend first just like Kim and Ron did it. I'll try and take it slow with him, I want to build the fire slowly so that it lasts a long time like Justine and Mike and Ron and Kim did.", Bonnie replied with a sniff.

"Good luck, but remember, I wanna be the Maid of Honor when you finally tackle him to the ground and hog tie him.", she informed her friend with a giggle.

"How about you T? You haven't found the right guy yet?", Bonnie asked.

"Nope, still looking though. I guess I just can't relax till Kim and Ron get back together. I just hope it happens soon. I don't want to be an old maid.", Tara replied.

"You will never be old Tara, you'll still be looking great when you're sixty.", Bonnie laughed.

"I don't know B, I just feel so worn out. I never really got my energy back since Josh grabbed Kim and left me.", she started to sob.

Bonnie reached out for her friend and pulled her into a warm hug. "That no-good skunk was never worth any of our time honey, you remember that. Sure he was cute, but he has the morals of an alley cat. You don't want a man like that. You want a man just for you. I think I just found mine, maybe soon you'll find yours too.", she told the blond in her ear.

"Where's turd-boy today?", Tara asked.

"Well, using 'that' word to describe him, I guess that you're referring to Josh. As far as I know he's still in jail. There's been no word about him. I hope he enjoys everything they throw at the jerk.", Bonnie replied.

---

_Middleton County Jail:_

The artist looked around as he carried his possessions too the cell that was waiting for him. The guards had already searched him three times and performed a body cavity inspection as well in the last ten hours. _'They must really enjoy doing that?', _he thought as some of the inmates were yelling suggestions to him while he passed their cells._ 'How did this ever get so bad? The Master pushed me as hard as he did Possible....It's all her fault...Yeah, hers and the loser sidekick's fault. If it hadn't been for them I would be painting right now, and maybe getting some later.', _he thought grimly.

"Well looky what we got here.", a very large rough looking man appeared in the doorway of the jail cell as Josh entered.

"Be gentle with him Jumbo, he's new. You know he's an artist, may he can paint your picture.", the guard told the imposing felon.

After Josh set his things down he looked at the man-mountain. Name's Josh Mankey, yours is Jumbo right?", Josh introduced himself.

"Yeah Jumbo, that's me. What are you in for kid?", he asked gruffly.

"Assault on a doctor and breaking a restraining order.", Josh replied, "And you?"

"Running drugs and attempted murder. I'm here while I'm waiting for my appeal. The prison was full, so they let me stay here with all you softies.", he replied with a laugh.

_Drak-Dem Labs:_

"Well Drew, I did as you suggested. I planted those little surveillance bugs at all of Amy Hall's known hideouts. I had to get a hold of Betty Director for the location of three of them.", the green skinned woman informed he former employer.

"Good Shego, all you have to do is wait and be patient. Why don't you go read a book like "War and Peace" while your waiting for her to show up.", the blue skinned scientist suggested.

"You know I was wondering just how Global Justice knew where some of Amy's lairs were? I wonder if they knew about any of ours?", she wondered aloud.

"Huh, Shego...Oh I'm sure they did...They were never that far behind us....I think they just sent in Kim Possible to find my newest inventions just so that they could change them a bit and patent them to get money.", he replied, "You know you were right about all the whacked plans and inventions. I thought that GJ was doing that and set them up a couple of times." Drew Lipsky laughed.

"You what?", Shego asked.

"You never figured that out? Why I gave up to them so easily sometimes. Kim Possible was very good though. It was bit of a game between me and Betty sometimes.", he told her with a laugh.

In the background Professor Dementor laughed as well. "Ja green lady, most of zus knew zat a long timez ago."

"You mean I fought that cheerleader for nothing?", she growled, "Hey Demez how come you got your accent again?"

The midget former maniac just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

"You got paid and it was fun to watch, except when Stoppable was trying to hand me my behind. As a matter of fact you even told me that you loved fighting her.", Drew stated getting the green woman's attention again.

"Yeah I did, but when I saw what her boyfriend was able to do, I decided that I didn't want any part of that.", Shego replied, "I wonder what he would have done to me if I really did hurt the Princess?"

"What was left of you would have already collided with the sun. I still do not believe that someone was able to tear her away from him without being turned inside out.", Drew thought aloud, "Why was that? Why did he leave?"

"You want me to find out? I used to be a teacher at his high school and the Vice Principal had a thing for me. Maybe I could get some inside scoop on Stoppable's mental makeup.", Shego asked.

"I'm not paying to find out the dark secrets of some hormonal teenage boy.", the blue skinned man groused.

"Consider it a favor Drewbie, I wanna know anyway. Maybe when the Princess and I are old and gray it'll give me some ammunition to hold over her.", Shego laughed.

---

_Senior Island:_

The old gentleman sifted through the information that he just hacked into. _'So the young man who stole Miss Possible from her correct young man is behind bars serving a year's sentence? He should have stayed away from her. I wonder if I can contact any of my associates to find out more of what happened and what his part was in all of that.',_ Senior mused.

He looked up as his daughter-in-law walked in to his study with her baby in her arms. "Poppa?", the princess asked, "Why are you up so late. You know that it's not good for your health. You need to rest. The only reason that I am up is that Pedro is a little cranky at this time of the morning. Sometimes it's best to carry him around, it makes the feeding go better."

"Oh my child, some information that I have been looking for has finally come in. You know how Junior was with Miss Possible?", he asked.

"Yes I know about his 'Blue Fox'. That Animalogy craze was silly. I'm glad he finally grew out out of it.", she smiled.

"Yes, but we have worked very hard to find out why 'The Blue Fox' turned away from young Mr. Stoppable to pursue the man she finally married. Mr. Mankey was very dishonorable to her my child. When I first saw her and Ronald Stoppable when they visited us years ago, I thought they may be destined for each other. But I was wrong. How could I be so wrong? I made my fortune not from hard work alone, but from being able to estimate what other people would do in certain situations. I have never been that wrong before. That fact truly astounds me. Even if she was on drugs that Miss Hall supplied Mr Stoppable should have been able to bring her back. I wonder just how dee this treachery goes? I suppose we need to watch this further.", he explained to the beautiful young woman while she sat down in the glider rocking chair near his desk with her child.

_'Yes I am happy now. This young woman loves Junior and she will watch out for him once I'm gone. She will be his wife and mother combined into one woman. How did I ever get this lucky?', _he thought with a small smile.

"I don't know Poppa. I know from what my father said that the young man that she traveled with most of her life seemed to shun the spotlight. Daddy watched them from a distance like many people. The University that he sponsors offered her an education. After she picked another school Daddy started wondering about the young man that always helped her. I don't know what happened after that though. I'm sorry Poppa, I should have paid more attention.", she replied.

"Do not fret child. You have made me a very happy man. You and Junior both love each other. While he is still somewhat childish, you are a strong woman and he needs that. Thank you for coming into his and my life.", the old billionaire informed her softly now that Pedro was finally asleep.

"Come let us make sure the little one is tucked into his bed. Then you must get your rest. Make sure that Junior gives him the next feeding in a few hours, it will make a better man of him.", Senior suggested with a soft laugh.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Dr. Director before we start, I would like both Colonel Welch and Major Jackson in on this conversation...Do either of you have a problem with this?", he asked.

"Major I think we can wait. I have some questions to ask you, but I can see your point. Can you call us back in an hour?", Betty asked.

"Yes ma'am. I will call you in an hour then on a secure line.", John Grant replied.

---

The phone rang at Global Justice. "Dr. Director, I have with me Major John Jackson, our battalion S-2 and the Commanding Officer of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Colonel Adam Welch. He will be monitoring our discussion. Now who do you want included in the information?", Grant asked.

"I wish to include Deputy Director Will Du into this information circle.", she asked.

"Alright, I agree. One condition must be met, certain individuals are NOT to be informed of the information that will be discussed during this call. The United States Military does not want to disseminate this information any further than need be.", Colonel Welch added, "Unless you agree to this we will not give you more information about the 'subject' than we already have, if you do not agree this conference is over and we will deny all of your claims."

"I agree though Dr. Load has been known to hack into the most sensitive sites, just to show how it could be done.", she replied.

"Who is Dr. Load?", John Jackson asked, "The name sound familiar, did he sit in on a briefing with us?"

"Yes Sir, he is the one who provided you with Dr. Director's location. He is also the genius that runs our Computer and Systems' Security. He was also the tech guru for Kim Possible when she was a teenager.", Will Du informed them.

"What's he doing tonight Agent Du?", Betty asked.

"He's on a date with Jonnie Rockwaller, she's Bonnie's younger sister. By the time he gets home his head should be totally befuddled.", Will replied with a small laugh, having seen a picture of the young lady in question.

"OK then he's taken care of for the time being Agent Du, Dr. Director wants you brought into this because one of our men has had a past relationship with Agent Kim Possible.", John Grant began.

"She did? I thought she only had two serious men in her life, Mankey and Stoppable. Who else was there?", he asked surprised.

"You named them sonny.", Major Jackson hinted.

"What do you mean?", Du asked again.

"Stoppable....He's a member of one of my units.", Grant replied simply.

"What do you mean Sir?", Du asked.

"Just what I said. Sergeant Ronald D. Stoppable is a member of one of my Ranger Companies.", Colonel Welch told him, "Now we don't want anyone else to know. He wanted to stay covert, because he felt he couldn't show his face in his hometown again. And he joined the Army to make a difference."

"You do know that he's not a _normal _person, don't you Sir?", Agent Du asked.

"I am _quite _aware of Sergeant Stoppable's abilities young man. As a matter of fact I'm am highly aware of _everything_ that he has done in his young life. Since he is one of my men part of my job is to protect him. Therefore, you are not allowed to tell anyone else about Sergeant Stoppable until either I or Major Grant gives you the OK to do so....Do you understand me young man?", the Colonel asked.

"Yes Sir, I do understand. It would have been nice to inform Miss Possible that he is still alive.", Du responded.

"She is the one that you WILL NOT inform. Do I make myself clear?", Welch snapped.

"Yes Sir. Ah...what happens if I happen to see him and have to account for him being there?", Du inquired.

"If he is seen by more that just you, then you may _voice _your observations since they will find out anyway, however if I find out that you were the first to leak this information, you will will be a flight back to your home country never to return. Now I want you both to know that the Sergeant had asked for Leave to go home and see his family and friends....That was also to include Miss Possible, however the rescue mission came up and he is now Missing in Action. At this time we do not know where he is. We hope to get him back and have him go on Leave so that we can put all of this damned soap opera crap behind us.", Welch informed him.

"So we can't tell Miss Possible that the man that she's in love with is in the Army and is Missing in Action?", Du asked.

"There you go Mr. Du, that's it in a nutshell.", Grant replied, "We'll let you know of any developments when they occur."

"I understand Major Grant, for now this is only meant for our eyes and not for the rest of the interested parties.", Betty Director replied.

---

"OK Betty, how do you do this?", Will asked.

"It doesn't come easy Will. Let's just hope Stoppable makes it back here.", she replied after the conference was over.

---

_In the Jungle:_

He stood by the wide river and watched to see if there was any reason to not cross here. _'There it is again. It's waiting for a nice tender meal. Well I'm not that far gone yet.',_ he thought as he turned upstream after wetting the moss that he had wrapped around the wound as a poultice, trying to keep the infection from getting any worse

_'Sorry Mr. Crocodile, the Rondo is off the menu for now.', _he mused, keeping in the tree line about twenty yards off the river. He moved with caution trying to hear everything around him. _'Get down you clown.',_ he snapped at himself as he heard voices. Three boats appeared around a bend in the river. Staying low he gazed at the people that were only yards away. _'They're armed and I'm not that far away from the tree and the waterfall. Might as well cool it for a while.',_ he worried.

He traveled for three more days, continuing to move silently. Finally, on the eighth day since he ordered his men off, he caught his first meal. Using the Lotus Blade he killed a boa constrictor, skinned, and cut it up it into manageable chunks . _'I can't afford a fire. So Bon Appétit. I got enough for now and dinner later and breakfast before it goes too bad.', _he thought.

That night he moved further back from the river and climbed a low branch to sleep in a tree. In the morning he finished his meal from the day before and set out again. The Ranger looked at his watch to see how long he had been alone. _'Just a little over a week? I hope the guys got back safe. I can't even call for help now. When I smashed into that tree something happened to the radio. Well it was running low on battery anyway.', _he thought as he crossed a small stream that fed the river.

After he pulled himself out he decided to travel at night and sleep during the day in case he came to any villages_. 'I don't wanna be turned in to those guys. What they were trying to do to Betty they could do to me. This time there will be no help...Not for a dumb grunt anyway. They'd just love to pay me back for what I did to them.' _After a while he found a nice small cave and climbed inside to wait for nightfall.

_'What the...he suddenly woke. He scanned around. Awww what a cute little reptile. You'll make a nice dinner.', _he thought as he grabbed the thing and got up from the floor of the small den.

_'What is that? I feel it. Where have I felt this way before. I suppose I have to look.', _he mused worriedly,_ 'I don't have the resources to just do this all the time.' _Sergeant Stoppable's good hand began to glow blue giving him light.

_'What is that? Oh come on get real. What are these doing here? I guess I might as well waste the energy so that it doesn't come back to haunt me later. Damned the luck.',_ he began to growl to himself as he brought the MMP to the maximum that he could. He walked to the first of the three stone figures and pulled out the knife and concentrated until it became a glowing blue katana. With a blur it sliced through the first monkey idol. Ron slid to the second one and hit it with the pommel as shattered it into dust. The last one he hit with his fist making it crumble into rubble with a gasp as he feel to his knees. Stoppable stripped the top of his uniform off and gathered up as much of the fragments as he could. Finally, with some of his strength returning he was able to rise to his feet again He walked upstream along side the river occasionally tossing pieces of the destroyed idols into the fast running water. After spending much of the early darkness accomplishing this task he turned back into the deeper part of the jungle.

It was totally dark in the tangle of trees, vines and undergrowth. _'Well I still have my watch and compass. I have to get out of this country. They're not real happy with Americans and since I'm still wearing my BDUs I'd better keep moving at night and stay out of sight.', _he mused. He moved silently, he didn't move swiftly, being quiet was much more important than being fast. Once in a while he backtracked to make sure that he wasn't followed. For another eight days he heard no one else.

---

_Denver, Colorado:_

The Mankeys stood behind their lawyer's desk in room 322 of the Federal Courthouse. "How do you plead?", Judge Tommy Gunther asked the couple.

"Not guilty Your Honor.", Veronica spoke up.

"Uh...not guilty Your Honor.", Henry gasped after his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tentative trial date is set for the end of April, I will notify your counsel of the exact date. Mr. Evens how much bail is appropriate?", he asked.

"Your Honor we are requesting remand. They have attacked an Agent with Global Justice with intent to do harm. It is obvious that they are violent and still wish to do harm to her and her family.", the Federal Prosecutor advised.

"But we can't stay away from our family that long.", Mrs. Mankey gasped.

"You should have thought of that before you attacked that woman ma'am.", Evens replied.

"OK, OK I'm a kindhearted person here. Bail is set for $500,000 for the couple. Now if I hear about either of you coming within two hundred yards of any of the Possibles, I will have you in court so fast that your head will spin. Do you hear me?", he lectured the couple.

"We don't have that kind of money. If you give us Kim Possible's necklace and earrings we could sell them to make our bail.", Veronica pushed.

"Why should I order that Mrs. Mankey?", Gunther asked.

"Because she is my former daughter-in-law and my son promised me her jewelry. That is the major reason that we attacked her anyway. If she had just given the objects to us during the divorce then there wouldn't have been any problems.", Veronica explained, "It's not like she deserved them. That the loser gave them to her so by default they should be mine anyway."

"Did your son give her that jewelry? Hold it, how much is the jewelry worth?", he asked.

"Yes he did and it's worth about 500,000 dollars. See, if you just give us the stuff we'll get out of your hair and never bother her again.", she informed him.

"Your Honor, Miss Possible was given that jewelry by a former boyfriend before she and her husband were married. Though he hadn't given them to her, Mr Joshua Mankey claimed those items in their divorce as dowry so that he could give them to his mother, who is standing before you. Judge Snobblestone ruled against Joshua Mankey and this has upset his parents. That said, Mr. Mankey attacked Dr. Anne Possible at a later date. He was injured and later arrested. Mr. Henry Mankey and Mrs. Veronica Mankey took issue with Kim Possible's mother defending herself and later in the day attacked Miss Possible at her parents' home where she is currently staying.", he explained to the Judge.

Judge Gunther snapped the mechanical pencil he was playing with as he looked hard at the pair, "Mr. and Mrs. Mankey you are hereby remanded in Federal custody, until your trial is over. I just hope for your sakes that this information isn't true. I don't take kindly to liars.", he snapped.

"You can't do that.", Veronica stated

"I can't?", the Judge asked, "Why not?"

"Because we're Mankeys.", she replied.

"Lady I don't care if you're monkeys. Have fun.", Judge Gunther replied as they were led away.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"What are you doing Wanda?", Suzie Chin asked as she watched her friend filling out a form.

"Oh it's been a little dull around here. So I thought I would apply for a part time job..You know to keep me busy.", the female ninja replied.

"What are you planning on doing sister?", Suzie asked her friend.

"Well they need correction officers at the county jail. And since your little friend is there, I thought I'd keep an eye on him.", Wanda replied.

"_MY _friend?", Suzie growled.

"Well it was your idea to introduce him to Sake, if I remember correctly.", Wanda Wang responded.

"Remember you were Mary Wong or something, like that. I was a Lucy… something. I remember clearly you suggested Sake and not I.", Suzie reminded her friend.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right for once. It must have been one of those other times. Anyway this is a good way to keep an eye on him and make some extra money.", Wanda responded.

* * *

A/N: So Ron's not doing too well huh and he found more monkey idols? What gives? And what's with Hanna? Are the Mankeys going to talk their way out of this one. Maybe they can claim some sort of religious exemption. What the heck is Wanda Wang up to now.

Hey guys remember there are a lot of good stories out there. Waveform is working on a new one. Mr Dr P has a couple up and running. Capt Kodak has started a new one too. I think Mr Wizard is just about done with 'Ronman the Barbarian' I just gotta put some claude down on Ronman in the upcoming duel. I can't lose everytime. Screaming Phoenix is working on 'Twin Flames in Darkness' and I hope he updates soon....YOU HEAR THAT S P? JA of JAKT is a few chapters into his new one...It looks like fun.

See ya later,

ST-103

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission. I'll send along their bios.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Joe Stoppinghem, Eckles and Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up. Oh since this is chapter 33 only seven chapters left. And I know this how? Because SL has been done for over two months. Which might answer the questions about why I don't go a certain way. Even though you the reviewer have great ideas, only I and my beta know where I'm going. Though it should be obvious to everyone by now. If I make a dramatic change, that may change the rest of the whole ARC and I'm just not going to do that. I'm sorry about that. But re-writing three hundred thousand words is not all that much fun.**

**I wonder what kind of trouble I can get into now? I guess we'll have to see.**

**ST 103**

**---------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 33

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Any word on Stoppable?", Captain Booth asked sitting in his office with it's old occupant on the other side of the desk.

"Not yet. It's been about eight weeks now. We should have heard something. I can just imagine what his parents must be going through. He goes missing for over four years then out of the blue calls them and tells them he's coming home on Leave. An hour later he cancels his plans because he's needed on a rescue mission. Then he decides to stay behind to make sure his men get out and the mission completed. Since then nothing except from that one message from the Navy. That's either soap opera stuff or something that a crazy fanfiction writer would come up with.", Major Grant responded.

"Yeah I know. We should at least let his parents know what happened Sir.", Booth suggested.

"I plan on it Captain. Major Jackson and I are traveling to Middleton this weekend to brief them.", John Grant replied.

"Sir would you like for me to come with you. I'd like to meet his parents.", Bob Booth informed his superior officer.

"What about the Company Bob? They have to get ready for deployment. We don't know when the orders will come down.", Grant asked.

"If they can't spare me for a couple of days so that I go to tell the family of one of my men that he may have paid the ultimate price in serving this nation, I'll have to re-think my priorities about staying in this man's Army.", he replied, "Not only that but I heard we have a down weekend."

"OK Captain, you can come. I want to meet the family who raised that young man.", John informed him.

"I want to meet that young woman who's picture he keeps in his hat.", Booth told him.

"Who's picture is that Bob?", Grant inquired.

"The red head that he dated when he was younger. The breakup with her was the reason he became a Ranger. I guess he's still got a thing for her.", Booth replied.

"More that you know Bobbie. She's divorced now though I'm sure that Stoppable has no idea of that.....even if he's alive, I mean.", he told the Commander of Charley Company.

"You know Sir, we ought to tell that young woman that he was alive eight weeks ago.", Booth told the Major.

"And now he's missing and has been for those same eight weeks, maybe that he's dead and we don't know where to recover the body? What do you want to do to her if she still cares for him?", John replied, "I'm just plain afraid to tell her like that. Right now Global Justice is very protective of her. Even that Dr. Director realized that telling the young woman about this might send her over the edge. If Stoppable somehow survives this I would like him to go back to a woman that is still sane."

"Sorry Sir I didn't think it through.", he responded.

Grant laughed, "Yeah a fine soap opera we got ourselves into Bob. Go pack your things for an overnighter. Don't wear any military clothing. We don't want it to be obvious who we are. I'm going to call the Stoppable home in few minutes to let them know that we will be arriving Friday night and wish to take them out to dinner. This should be a very interesting meeting."

---

_In the jungle:_

_'I am so tired and hungry, I can eat anything now.',_ he mused as he tried not to stumble, '_I wonder how much weight I've lost?' _The Ranger noticed earlier that his uniform, or what was left of it, hung off him like it was three sizes too big. Stoppable kept moving after dark so that he wouldn't be spotted._ 'How long have I been out here? I wonder if I got malaria. Those chills and fevers. The headaches, sometimes I think I'm seeing things.' _He moved as quietly as he could as he shivered, _'It's has been over twenty marches since I saw anyone, I think the compass still works.'_

_'I still need to cross that river. It's between me and safety, but it's getting narrower I hope I have the strength to cross it soon.',_ he thought quietly, it had been many days since he spoke to another being. His side was burning and his back was itching._ 'What is going on with me?',_ as he bent over and let go the contents of his stomach. _'It's getting worse.', _he thought as his bowels grumbled again,_ 'At least the arm is better...well that's one thing.'_

Ron Stoppable listened and heard the unmistakable sounds of insects._ 'Protein. I need protein.',_ he thought,_ 'I need energy too, but I really need protein.'_

_'I gotta refill my water pack, too bad I don't have any more purification tablets. I wonder just how sick I am?', _he wondered as he shivered again.

---

_California:_

Bonnie woke up with a small smile, "Hi honey, how are you today?" As she kissed her new man.

"I feel like a new man, a very lucky new man, Bonnie. I....I've never felt this way. It's been great to have you out here. What do you want to do for the last day of your vacation?; he asked.

"I just want to hang around with you Felix. I mean we're not going to see each other for a few weeks till you get home to Middleton. I just never had a boyfriend that I could sit back and relax with, and not wear makeup or dress up for. I just want to snuggle up and read a book or watch an old movie like...like...you know.", she paused as her eyes misted up.

"Yeah I know Bonnie, I know. I think about them all the time too.", he replied softly.

"You don't know it all Felix. While I'm sure what that jerk did to her, GJ still isn't sure, but they watch over Kim like a hawk. And Josh, he attacked Mrs. Possible....and he got his tail handed to him too. Kim's Mom is one tough woman. Anyway he's in the county jail and his parents are going to trial in a Federal Court because they attacked Kim. So there's a lot going on.", she informed her new boyfriend.

"Wow Bonnie. Well when Kim and Ron were in high school all the techno villains were around and trying to take over the world. So I guess this might be somewhat normal for that little city.", he replied, "I have been working on some upgrades for Dr. Possible's rockets. Well Justine Little and I have been. I think if we can make the breakthrough in metallurgy we might have a very advanced type of engine that could be even more powerful than the Lowardian's technology. They might even be enough power leftover to use for laser type weapons to protect the ships that the engines will be installed on. It's almost like something out of science fiction. So maybe we'll have enough of an engine to send Josh and his family off to colonize some other world somewhere."

"Well I hope you guys get it done. I think we might be able to take up a pretty good collection to pay for their trip.", she replied with a soft laugh.

---

_Spendco Labs:_

He moved quietly after catching the glance from her eye. They had already bypassed the advanced alarm systems that had been recently installed._ 'Good thing that Cyrus works late hours, it makes it a lot easier to get some information out of him without attracting attention.', _he thought. "He's in the furthest lab from you. That's three doors down. Kill the lights when you get there. I have already cut off all outside communication and alarms.", Dr. Load's voice sounded through Agent Du's headset.

As they waited outside the door, she held up three fingers to get his attention, then two then one. The lights went off in the building as the two entered the lab.

"What? Not again! That stupid power company. I'll never get this update finished.", the inventor muttered.

As the lights came back on Dr. Bortel was facing both Agent Will Du and Dr. Betty Director.

"What are you doing here?", he asked nervously.

"Sit down Cyrus, we want to have a little talk with you.", Dr. Director instructed.

"You can't just come in here and threaten me?", he shot back back.

"We're not threatening you _YET." _Agent Du replied for his boss.

"I will call security then.", he picked up the phone.

"It won't work Doctor. Now why don't you just sit down. I believe you have some information that we need. AND I'd rather do this in a pleasant manner.", Betty told him, "That is unless you're doing something illegal. What are you working on so late at night? Maybe that has something to do with what we are trying to find out."

"I am performing research, Dr. Director. I am allowed to do such research under the pact that I have with the government.", he informed her.

"Research yes, but under supervision of the government, if you remember the agreement terms. When was the last time the people that you report to inspected your papers?", she asked bluntly. "Maybe we need to ask them?", she continued.

"No don't do that, if they knew. I would be banned from further research.", he moaned.

"Good, then I see you're ready to talk. Agent Du place the device on our friend's arm. I want to make sure that we get the _facts _straight.", Betty instructed.

"Yes ma'am, we don't want any _misunderstandings _to cloud our investigation.", Agent Du replied.

Will Du rolled up the sleeve on Dr. Bortel and placed what looked like a simple large ring over his forearm. It had various LED's on it. Cyrus had a pretty good idea what they were used for in a moment. "I tell you Dr. Director I have done nothing wrong!", he implored when two red LED's began flashing.

"So, you want to go back over that again _Doctor_?", the Director of Global Justice asked.

"OK what do you want?", he asked in return.

"This, did you make it and if so how did it get out of your lab?", Du asked this time as he set a small bag down on Bortel's desk.

"Where did you get this?", he gasped.

"You didn't answer Agent Du's question Cyrus.", Betty reminded him.

"It's a Mark VI chip. I'm working on the Mark IX model right now. I only made a few of these.", he stated truthfully.

"Well since they're only supposed to be for research, maybe you could _enlighten_ us on how one of these objects got on a field Agent,_ Doctor Bortel_?", Dr. Director growled.

"I uh...don't know what to say...I never sold any of them...Maybe it was stolen? Which Agent was it on?", he responded. The LED's flashed red again.

"You want to try that again Cyrus?", Will Du asked, becoming irate, ignoring Bortel's question on which Agent they had removed the chip from.

"He'll kill me if I do.", Cyrus replied in fear.

"Who will? What happened? Who will kill you?", Betty inquired sharply.

"This was the third chip that he took from me. He said he needed a replacement for one that was damaged.", the researcher replied.

"Third? Why didn't you report this?", Du yelled.

"He said he would kill me if I did.", Bortel stated.

"Again, who? What did he look like? We need a name!", Agent Du ordered.

"I don't know, he stayed out of my sight. He never mentioned a name. All I know is that he is taller than I am, but most men are.", Bortel explained.

"OK now I want to know what the capabilities are of this device. I want all your paperwork to back up what you are going to tell us.", she told him.

"This is a mind control chip. It comes with a controller that allows someone to basically control how someone reacts and works. I had been hoping to market this to prisons that had unruly inmates. The problem with it is because it's so small we needed to find another way to control emotions, because severe emotions would cause it's circuitry to short out. An emotion chip might have worked, but it might have interfered with the Mark VI. I felt the best way would be to use drugs. In the early stages we used a very simple drug to numb the subject. One of my fellow researchers was working on a patch or a simple time release vial that would be inserted under the skin as well as the Chip. We thought of using a DNA specific drug. The geneticist was making great strides in advancing that technology until she disappeared some time ago.", he informed them.

"Who was this other researcher Dr. Bortel?", Will Du asked as a chill went up his spine.

"Dr Hall. Dr. Amy Hall. We hired her away from some United States Navy research or something.", he replied.

"Do you have any samples of her work?", Dr. Director inquired.

"No, all of her samples and papers disappeared with her.", he told her.

"You know that you are, by your agreement with the government, supposed to report all thefts from your lab _Doctor_. Since this a security matter I think the appropriate authorities should be notified. If you don't do it, we will.", Betty Director threatened.

"I will do it in the morning.", he replied.

"And then you will forget again. Do it now or come with us. We will make sure the call is placed in the morning.", she replied.

"I...ah...", he stammered.

"That fixes this then. Cuff him, Agent Du. Dr. Bortel will be our guest down at Headquarters tonight. Then in the morning we will make sure the calls are made to the proper agencies. We wouldn't want the good Doctor to fat finger it, would we?", Director Director ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Doctor Bortel, please put your hands behind your back.", Agent Du instructed.

---

_Boston, Massachusetts:_

"Mike don't feed her that, she might be as big as a five year old, but her tummy's not that developed yet.", Justine reminded her man.

"But Justine, little Kimmie likes burritos.", the giant replied.

"Well then, you change her next diaper. And make sure you use lots of cream. I don't want a rash on my baby. At this rate, in two years Possible is going to be called 'little Kimmie' when they stand next to each other.", the genius observed.

OK Justine. Oh I got the car all ready for vacation. The oil's changed and everything. It'll be good to see everybody again.", he told her.

"Yes it will honey. Remember we're not driving through this time. Kimmie won't stand for it. I can't wait to check up with everyone. Now that we have Possible back all we have to do is find Stoppable and get them together.", she replied, "Then my baby will have someone to play with once they reproduce."

"Oh that reminded me honey, I don't think the baby is going to fit in the high chair anymore. I was going to get a booster seat and start seating her at the table. I didn't have time so at the last feeding I took a couple of your books. She's almost too high now.", he informed his wife.

"So that's where they went. It's OK Mike, use some of the other books that I don't need anymore though. Wow out of a high chair in just over a year. It's gotta be Mike's genes.", she said under her breath, hoping not have to go through the process again soon.

---

_Middleton Air Port. Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim picked up her best girlfriend at the airport. "How have you been Monique?", she asked, giving her a hug.

"Oh I'm good, Coco Banana is paying for the whole thing. I am so lucky. In about a year we are going to get the ball really rolling at Club Banana. The stuff that I learned. Boy I can't wait. Maybe if Ron comes back I can show him too.", Monique replied.

"Monique, Ron can't go into Club Banana. It's owned by Smarty Mart and since he got fired for taking out those goons he can't enter any of the properties without getting arrested....Well that's what he told me....Before, we ....broke up.", Kim began to cry softly.

"Kim. Girlfriend, let's not worry about him, OK. Let's go out and get something to eat. You can tell me what it's like being free from the Freak Show and I can tell you all about London.", she replied as she pulled her friend into an enormous hug.

"Sure come on. There's this new deli that I go to once in a while. Now that you're back in town let's go get something to eat and celebrate.", Kim responded with a soft laugh, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah, GF we can hold off on Bueno Nacho for a few days? We really have some catching up to do.", Mo replied remembering not to talk about Ron unless Kim brought him up.

---

_Middleton High School:_

Vice-Principal Steven Barkin looked up from the papers he had been working on when he noticed a shadow in front of him. "OH Miss Go, you startled me for a moment. I'm just going over some final reports on the biology class that I'm filling in for.", he stated.

"OK and hurry up, Stevie. You want to go out on a date tonight? I got reservations at this out of the way place over in Upperton. Don't worry about dressing up, you're just fine.", she informed the teacher with the crew cut..

"Of course Miss Go, it'll only be a few more minutes.", he replied with a nervous smile.

---

Suzie asked, "OK sister just what did you do to _him_ last night?" As the door opened to let the moonlighting female ninja inside.

"Well I'm not sure what he was doing, but I got the fire hose out and soaked his cell. The large man was very irate. A couple nights before the large one had tried to grab me. Before I knew it his hands were where they didn't belong. So I _persuaded _him to remove them. I think he was astounded by the sounds that came from his throat. He had been picking on those who were smaller than he. The night after I got him to re-think his actions a few of the smaller ones had what they call a 'blanket party' for him. He was all bruised up. This morning when I left, both the artist and the goon were shivering. And all their possessions were waterlogged. I doubt if they slept well. I hope neither man catches a cold.", she added in mock seriousness.

"So he has not recognized you as yet?", Suzie asked.

"Not yet sister. Remember, the other times he was not very sober, and we were wearing wigs and makeup.", she reminded her friend, "And, remember, he spent most of his time not looking at our faces."

_Middleton Air Port:_

Major Grant saw the two young women embrace and stepped behind a kiosk while he motioned for his fellow Officers to follow suit.

"What's wrong Sir,", Captain Booth asked.

"That's Kim Possible. I just hope that she doesn't recognize me from that drug interdiction a while back.", he replied with a hiss.

"You sure Sir?", he asked.

"I'm sure. How many women are built like that and have that color hair?", he responded.

Bob Booth looked around the corner. He ducked back in. "Wow, has that kid's got taste. We better find him before my brain fries. The red head is cute too.", Bob responded.

"That's who I was talking about. I wonder who the other girl is?", Grant mused aloud.

"I don't know, but if she's not taken. I might have a chance.", Captain Booth replied, "Hey I wonder if Stoppable knows her too? Maybe, 'Miss X, this is my favorite Officer the very handsome and gallant Captain Robert Alvin Booth'. Then I could sweep her off her feet. Mom would be so happy. I'd beat my dumb brother, Quincy, to the altar....Did I tell you he was a Marine Captain?"

"Cool your heals Captain.....Alvin....How did....Oh never mind. You never know _Alvin_, but now you have a real good reason to get Stoppable back home and safe.", Major Jackson butted in on the gushing younger man. He looked from around the corner, "They're gone, you two can come out now.", he told them.

"Sounds like a plan sir. Let's get our bags and the car.", Booth replied.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Yori and Hirotaka were walking around the calming gardens of the school. It had been a wonderful two months and three days of married bliss and she something to tell her groom._ (Hiro-chun.),_ she started, _(We must now ready ourselves for the new one. He will be with us this summer.)_

_(New one?),_ he asked, bewildered as most husbands are the first time

_(Yes my love, the fruit of our labors grows inside me.), _she responded softly not knowing how he would take the news.

He stopped and pulled her to face him._ (What are you saying, my bride? You have had my brain fully cooked since our first night.)_

Yori looked at him with a coy smile. _(Y...You mean we're...we're going to have a child?),_ he gasped in astonishment.

She just nodded at her man. He stood still for a moment and then the smile began to grow. He picked up the woman of his dreams and held her tightly to him laughing and shaking one hand in the air.

_(You are not mad my husband?),_ she asked.

_(I have dreamed of this day, my honored wife. You have made me the happiest man in the world. Hurry we must tell Sensei.), _he continued to laugh.

---

(_Honored Master, we have great tidings. In time, my wonderful bride, Yori-chun, is going to present me with a child. I feel like I could take on the world at this moment.),_ Hiro broke the news to Master Sensei.

He turned to Yori and smiled._ (Very good my child. I see a son in your future. He will deserve an honored warrior's name. I see that he will become a great hero and protector of Yamanouchi. You should meditate on this. However, for now I need you to return to Middleton to coordinate our efforts there. I do not wish you to stay to long. Yori-san, you will oversee operations until you return home. I do not wish you to be gone more more than two months. Hirotaka-san. You are to train those that remain in advanced combat skills. Remember, you only have two months, make your time worth while.),_ he told them.

_(As you wish Master. We will return in two months time.), _they replied in unison.

_(One more thing, as you know Stoppable-san was going to return home to see his family and maybe find his maid again. He disappeared right after your wedding. I have not told you before because I didn't want to darken your bliss. Please be aware that some people that you meet will know that he was still alive as when he left. I have not felt him in a long time, but I feel he is still alive, but injured and unable to contact us here.), _Sensei warned them..

_(Hai, we understand Master Sensei. We will not inform anyone that we meet.), _Yori replied.

---

_In the jungle:_

Stoppable grabbed the small insect and spoke in cockroach_, (I'm sorry my little friend, but I need to do this to survive.)_

_(You can speak with us?),_ it chittered.

_(Yes I have conversed with those of your kind before. I am famished and dying. I need to survive for my future mate and maybe our future offspring. I need nourishment. This is not personal.), _he chittered back.

_(For one who speaks with us I will tell you where good fruit is, if you spare me.), _it replied in return.

_(If so then I have no need to take your life, just for food my friend.),_ he told the insect.

_(Then I will show you the way.),_ it responded.

_(All that I ask to to be able to take some food with me. I do not wish to stay here and eat all yours. I need to return to my mate.), _Ron stated remembering the customs of the cockroach that he learned years before from his friend Roachie.

_(How do you know our ways large one?),_ it asked.

_(I became friends with one of your kind. He had been subjected the work of a madman and grew to a larger size.),_ Ron replied simply.

_(Then I am your friend as well. We are close to the fruit.), _it chittered again,_ (I will announce you as a guest from another place)_

_(But I am so different from you. How do you know how they will act?), _Ron asked.

_(What do you mean?), _the roach was confused.

_(I am 'human'.), _Ron chittered.

_(What is 'human'?), _it asked.

_(I walk on two legs. Not many.), _he replied.

_(I am sorry for you friend, maybe you need more food to grow more legs? Did the others fall off?),_ it asked.

_(I am sorry, this is all that I will ever have.), _Ron responded.

_(I am sorry for your handicap. Please join us.),_ it stated.

---

Later he was full. _(I must leave now, my friend. Thank you for allowing me to eat with you and not harassing me of my handicap in regard to my lack of legs. May you eat in peace and prosper.),_ Ron remembered his roach etiquette.

_(May you find your mate and fill all the land with your offspring),_ it replied with the formal farewell of his kind.

_(That is my hope as well. Again thank you.),_ Ron replied in formal Roach.

---

Sergeant Stoppable was was moving again it had been seven marches since the fruit. He noticed that the river was moving swifter as well. It was near light when he gazed on a narrow bridge over the fast moving water._ 'I will get water here. It has to be more pure then what I have been drinking the last few days.' _He found a small cave and rested. The fever returned in force. _"Master what can I do? I must survive for her. But even with the food I am so weak. How can I live when I'm so close to death. I have wasted my life."_

"_So Brother, you want to give up? That is so much like Ron Stoppable the Loser, the Buffoon, the Oaf, the Sidekick and now the Hypocrite. Your Choesn has traveled a road for you that would have broken anyone else. And it nearly broke her. They have had to hide her own scars from herself. And this is how you treat her memory? After all she has done for you? For all the pain she has endured for your pathetic self and you can't even get up and walk to her. You're not a soldier, you not even a man. You are a self-serving child of three not even worthy of her spit let alone her love....Yet she still loves you Ron. Look upon her as she will be while she waits for you to come to her if you lay down and die...", _the voice pleaded

He saw a very thin woman weeping into her hands. There was gray in her red hair. She raised her face to moan one word "Ronnn.", as her shoulders shook in despair. He could see the lines on her face, around dull green eyes. Her once beautiful and well recognized face was thin and haggard. There was no sparkle in her eyes. Not near what they were in their youth.

"_KIM... I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough. I have failed you and your father. I guess I have been one big failure my whole life. I'm sorry I troubled you. I'm sorry you ended up loving me, you should have found someone better, Josh was better... Why do you mourn, you have him. Please forgive me.",_ he asked through the tears in his feverish sleep.

"_Did you like what you saw brother? Do you enjoy seeing her that way? Did it make you feel big and strong?", _the voice asked.

"_But she told me to go away and good riddance. She didn't need me. She didn't want me. She knew that she was better off without me. I scared her with the glow and the power. She was better off with Mankey. At least she had a normal relationship.", _he replied sighing in his mind.

"_She was better off with someone who didn't love her and just used her. You are STUPID brother. You saw what happens to her if you die where you are. Did you care for seeing the great Kim Possible that way?", _the voice pushed.

"_No, No I did not. It burned my soul to see the fire out in her.", _he snapped.

"_Good. Now see what her life is like with you in it brother.", _the young girl's voice ordered.

There Kim Possible was again maybe a few years older then he was now. She was playing with a young girl with blond hair and green eyes. Up walked an erect man and tall man. He had blond hair too_. 'Something about him is familiar. I know him from somewhere.' _He then turned around after picking the young girl up and putting her on his shoulders.

"_Me!"..."That's ME." Kim and I had a daughter?" "Now I remember the trance on the mountain, my trial. How could I forget?", _he asked excitedly his mind going into hyperdrive.

"_Do you need more convincing? Here watch.", _the girl's voice made him listen.

The scene faded. There he was carrying two children obviously twin boys. A young blonde haired girl skipped along in front of him, she was holding hands with a brown haired boy. Ron saw himself carrying twin dynamos and was saying something to them. Alongside him was Kim, pushing a stroller with two babies in it.

"_We have five? A girl and two sets of twins. We're going to be together? Who is the boy holding my daughter's hand?",_ he gasped.

"_Yes brother a possible future, but you have to get up first. You have to go to her to heal her and protect her from further harm. As for the boy remember the scrolls. You are supposed to be the Chosen One and the Monkey Master. Show the world what you are made of, Ranger.", _the girl's voice pleaded.

"_Thank you, what is you name so that I may honor you?",_ he asked as he got up and began to stretch.

"_You don't even know your sister's name? I am Hanna Stoppable. Now get up off you lazy behind and start walking.", _the voice faded as she chewed him out one last time.

---

He stayed quiet as he replayed over again in his mind._ 'Was it a hoax? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Is it the truth? Well I have to get to the other side of the river to find a way out this jungle. Now all I have to do is wait till there's no traffic on that bridge.' _He looked up as it began to rain._ 'If it only keeps up, I'll try tonight. Maybe by morning I'll be halfway safe.' _

By midnight the rain was coming down in torrents making it hard to see anything twenty feet away. Quietly as he could, the emaciated Ranger made his way to the bridge and began to cross the river, several times he slipped and nearly tumbled into the raging torrent below him.

Sometimes he could see a little ahead as the sky lit up with the lightning. The wind nearly pushed him into the fast moving water below. Finally he was on the other side and he limped as fast as he could into the jungle to return to his concealment. After settling down for a few minutes he cupped his hands to let them fill with clean water from the storm. He drank until he couldn't drink anymore. Then he got up and began to move away from the river on the path he had found.

* * *

A/N: I promised a while back to give credit to Daccu65 for his idea of Ron and Kim thinking of each other as 'mates' (See 'Back to the Mat'). Since he was the first one that I know of that made use of the term I give him credit for it. Since Ron can speak to other species it makes sense that they may not understand the human terms 'spouse' or 'husband and wife'. However there is a better chance of them understanding the term 'mate'.

Now Ron is working his way out of the jungle, that is if he doesn't get caught. Entering a country illegally may cost him ten years or so at hard labor....that is if he survives, but I don't think he has much of a chance otherwise. Kim and Monique are spending time together. It is a friendship that was almost ended because of Monkey Boy. And Ron's officers are going to meet the Stoppables....I wonder whats going to happen there?

Like I've stated in the past there are a lot of real good stories on KP FF. Waveform just updated 'Reset' and Spectre666 just updated 'Honeymoon Highjinks. Give em a shot.

Thanks,

ST-103

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform, Joe Stoppinghem, Daccu65, Shrike176, Eckles, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already. To HarrylovesGinny09, readerjunkie thanks and hiddenloner thanks.**

**So a big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**OK Ron's still out in the jungle playing. The officers have gotten in to Middleton and one of them is struck dumb with Monique's beauty....Well at least one of them has taste. I wonder what's going to happen this time.**

**Let's find out.**

**ST 103**

**---------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 34

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, my name is John Grant I called the other day. This is John Jackson and this is Robert Booth. We have information about your son, Ronald Stoppable. Would you like to go out to dinner so that we can talk to you?", he asked as Dean let the three men in. All reached into their jacket pockets and produced their Military ID's.

"Would you gentlemen care for something to drink first?", Barb asked.

"No thank you ma'am, I think we would like to treat you to din...", Robert Booth was interrupted by the door bell.

Dean opened the door. "James, Anne please come in. This is John Grant, John Jackson and Bob Booth, they're relatives that are in from Texas. We were just going out to dinner. Would you care to dine with us? I'll be right back after I make the reservations. Barb would you let your cousins in and get James and Anne something to drink? I'll be right back.", he asked.

A few minutes later Dean returned. "I got it covered. As the Dr.'s Possible can tell you, I have a deal with a couple of restaurants in town. I do their taxes and we eat free when we want to. Everybody grab your coats while I get Hanna moving.", he told them.

---

"GF where did you ever learn to eat this kind of stuff. I mean I never thought you to be into eating at places like this.", Monique asked Kim while she wiped off her chin.

"Well Bueno Nacho wasn't the only place that Ron and I ever went to. There were times like when we were in New York City and Chicago, it was easier to go to a deli than find a Bueno Nacho. Anyway Ron could always tell the difference between the franchises and thought a lot of them weren't worth eating at. And me, I just liked the deli selection a bit more.", she replied.

"How are you doing girl? I mean that was one nasty divorce.", Monique asked after a few more bites.

"Except for being just about broke since someone took all my savings about four hours after the divorce was finalized, not too bad. I'm staying at Mom and Dad's till I get back on my feet. I figure it's going to take a year. Tara and Bonnie have a three bedroom house that they bought. They asked me if I want to move in, but I really don't since I can't pay my own way yet. As for the marriage.....parts of it are fuzzy. I really don't know what happened. So until I get it straight in my mind I don't want to talk about marriage, the whole thing with the Mankeys thing or the breakup with Ron. One thing though, that is one weird outfit.", she giggled.

"Who's wearing the weird outfit Kim?", Mo asked as she looked around.

"No the Mankeys are the weird outfit. I distinctly remember the Bride's Maids dresses. What was I thinking?", Kim asked herself out loud while pointing a finger at her head.

"Yeah I saw the same thing. Why didn't they let you have your friends be the Bride's Maids instead of the jerk's family?", Monique asked.

"You know I keep asking myself the same question. And all I get is a busy signal in my head and I don't have an answer.", she replied, "I know that I should know that answer and I just don't. I asked Tara and she said that it must have something to do with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome that might be manifesting itself somehow, I don't know maybe it's from the drugs that I had taken too much of when my leg was hurt."

"Seeing what kind of people they were can lead the casual bystander to experience that when dealing with Josh's relatives I suppose.", Monique observed, "What do you remember about the Mankeys?"

"They were a strange bunch that told me that all my stuff belonged to them including any children that I would have. You know that bothers me.", Kim replied.

"Bothers you....bothers YOU....Girl look at my skin color...That's unbelievable, no body in their right minds thinks that way now. Even if they do, they would never admit it...They would be outcasts.", Monique told her.

"But Monique, that's how they think. I mean Josh actually demanded the necklace and ear rings that Ron gave me. He _claimed _them as dowry. He wanted to _give_ them to his mother for raising him. What kind of _people_ think that way?", Kim asked.

"I don't know girlfriend, but I'm glad you're away from that _family_.", Monique replied.

---

_Ronald's:_

Dean showed them to their seats in a private room. "John I want you to know that James and Anne know that Ronald is in the Army. Kimberly doesn't know and that's how Ronald wants to keep it for now. He called us over two months ago to tell us he was going on Leave, now he hasn't been back. So can you tell me what's going on with my son?", he asked the three men.

John Grant started, "I am Major John Grant, this is Major John Jackson, and this is Captain Robert Booth. Bob is Ron's Company Commander, Major Jackson is the Battalion S-2 and I was Ron's first Company Commander, now the Battalion's Executive Officer and the Proud Ranger who attached his Ranger tabs on his arm after he graduated from school."

"So you are all Rangers then?", James asked.

"Yes Sir, and it is our pleasure to have known the young man, Sergeant Ronald Stoppable.", Captain Booth replied.

"OK that's all well and good gentlemen, but where is _my_ son?", Barb growled.

"Ma'am at this time...."

"He's worried Mom, and sick too. He's been drinking bad water and hasn't been able to eat either very good either.", Hanna replied simply.

"How do you know that honey?", Barb asked her daughter.

"Just like I always know Mom, Mr. Grant met Ron on a big playground, but I don't know what the name Darby means?", she stated.

Major Grant explained, "PFC, at that time, Ron Loosee' and I met at the Darby Queen and we ran it together. I've been a fan of his ever since. The Darby Queen is a famous obstacle course. The word Darby comes from a famous Ranger. So that's what it means little girl."

Hanna looked at the two Majors, "You have met Master Sensei too."

"How would you know that, young lady?", Jackson asked.

Hanna pointed to her head, "Just like I know what Rufus is doing right now....Just like...Ron was going to cross a river in the rain tonight. It was very dangerous and he's worried. He was in a forest and he killed a lot of men earlier. He's very weak and tired right now too.", she continued to think, "Ron stayed behind to keep his men safe......He was shot too."

"What do you mean shot Hanna?", Dean asked becoming worried.

"Sir, it's very possible. If he's still moving then he's alive right now I will take that. The last word we had from him was that he was surrounded and most of his supplies were gone, that was eight weeks ago. Well this young lady has it pretty right so far, so she could have been correct about him getting wounded...At least he's still moving. Miss would you promise not to tell a lot of people about this? Most especially Kim Possible or Mankey whatever sir name she's using.", Major Grant stated.

"Why?", James asked.

"Simply this, Ron didn't want her to know where he is, it was extremely painful for him to talk about it. As far as I know he doesn't even know that your daughter is divorced. He did know that she was married, though it would have been hard not to know that since it was headline news for two weeks. The last I talked to him I think he was sure that she was still married.", Grant replied.

"I really don't think that's a good reason.", Anne cut in.

"Ma'am right now the only people who knows he's alive outside of a very small group in the military, a Dr. Director, who we told eight weeks ago. She was the object of the rescue and she heard his name. We also told her assistant, an Agent Du, and he was just brought in a week or two later as well as some Japanese people. Stoppable was doing some very scary things with his men and that information is highly classified. The less people that know that we have him the better. If the little lady here is right, Ron might be back here on Leave in short order. That is if he doesn't need extensive hospitalization. He helped create this mess, he's a big boy, now he can clean it up.", Grant informed her.

"Alright, but I want you to know that my daughter bought a burial plot for the two of them. I would like them to be together for a long time before they have to use it. I want you to promise me that he gets a Leave when he can.", Anne stated, "I have plans about raising grand kids, and I think this has gone on long enough."

"I understand ma'am and I promise. Now if this child is correct and the Sergeant is making his way out of the country that we rescued Dr. Director from and he is on foot, I can very well believe that he's alive and it's just taking this long. We just have to figure out which country he's going to try and get to.", Grant explained, "Hanna what did you say about a river?"

"I said Ron was crossing a river, I don't know if he made it, I don't know if he's started. I know he's thinking about it. He's still pretty sick. He got some fruit from some roaches too, he's throwing up a lot.", she replied being smart enough to leave out any information about the idols.

"Why did you mention roaches dear?", Major Jackson asked.

"Ron can talk to insects, they understand each other.", Dean explained, "Remember about six or seven years ago...With the giant coackroaches? Just about everyone saw it. Ronald was the one that was able to talk to them and have them move off into city dumps instead of destroying property. He can talk to rodents as well, he has a naked mole rat that Hanna takes care of since he left."

"OK, I wondered how Stoppable was able to talk to the native peoples where we operate without any formal training. Is this some sort of magic or skill?", Booth asked.

Hanna looked at the officers with piercing black eyes, "Have you seen him turn blue? Have you seen the Blade?"

"Yes...We have. A Japanese couple explained it to us. Stoppable's whole squad was trained at their school twice. That is why we use them to go on assignments like the one we talked about earlier.", Grant lowered his voice.

"Then I agree, I won't tell big sister. But I want my brother back.", Hanna stated suddenly acting much older than her five years.

"We will try and do that young lady. Would it be alright if we spend Saturday with you? We'd like to learn more about our missing Sergeant.", Captain Booth asked.

"I don't see why not, we were going to have a big dinner tomorrow night. I suppose we could introduce you gentlemen as cousins. That way no one else will think twice about who you are.", Dean suggested.

"Ah Mr. Stoppable...Uh I don't know how to explain this to you, but I'm a black man. How are you going to do that?", Captain Booth asked.

"You were adopted by cousin Millie, cousin Bobby.", Barb laughed.

"You gentlemen do know that we're ah... Jewish...right?", Dean asked.

"What do you mean?", Booth asked.

"You know you might want know that there are certain things that men of our religion do and wear just in case. Kimberly has some very beautiful friends that will be attending the dinner. Most of them know about the skull caps that some of my relatives wear.", Dean cautioned.

"Huh?", Bob Booth asked.

"Oh never mind _'cousin' _Bob. You'll figure it out eventually.", Dean chuckled.

"Anyway, only two of them are available dear, Bonnie has gone out to see Felix, Tara told me that her friend is off the market. I wonder if Felix knows yet? Once that woman gets an idea in her head you know that there's no way it's leaving.", Barb replied giving her husband a sharp glance as she noticed that he and James touched knuckles..

"What are you two doing?", Barb asked Dean and James.

"Oh nothing dear, nothing at all.", Dean replied with a soft chuckle.

---

_The deli:_

"So GF, what are you doing now?", Monique asked.

"Just working at GJ and seeing friends and enjoying life for a change, Monique. After the divorce I don't want to be in a relationship for a while. I just want to put my life back together. Anyway, I don't ever plan on going out with anyone other than Ron again.", Kim informed her friend.

"What if Ron shows up.", Mo asked.

"Change of plans. I'll see if I can find Rabbi Katz real fast. I sort of have a deal with him.", Kim explained.

"What kind of deal GF?", Monique wondered out loud.

"Find Ronnie for me and find out Mo.", Kim told her with an evil smile.

"OK. Oh are you going to the Stoppables for dinner tomorrow night? They invited me, I copied them in on the email I sent you and and they told me about dinner.", Monique told her long time and best female friend.

"Yeah, usually we eat over there or they eat at our place. They started doing that some when Ron and I were dating and they just kept it up. It's nice to do that, good food and conversation. We usually do it early enough so that if some of them have dates then they can go out later. And it gives us the chance to inspect the future boyfriends and girlfriends. You won't believe how much fun I had with Jim and Tim lately when they're home from school.", Kim explained.

---

_The jungle:_

_'Whew, good thing there was no traffic tonight on that bridge tonight. No wonder either. Only crazy people would go out on a night like this.', _he mused then stopped,_ 'Then what does that make me? Nope I'm not crazy, just stupid.'_

He continued to walk quickly down the single-width cart path through the jungle._ 'If I remember rightly this country is more friendly, but I'll bet they're related to the ones across the river. So be careful Rondo.', _he mused

Taking his own advice he listened very hard for anyone else out on a trek. Twice he had to scurry into the dense undergrowth to avoid being seen. As it was getting light he found a place to layup for the daylight hours.

He woke up hungry and thirsty. _'I have to get water or I'll never make it.' _It was near midnight when he entered the dark village. Quietly he filled his water pack from the stream that ran along the north side. _'What is this? Clothes? Well thanks, I don't mind if I do.' _He swiped a pair of old pants and an old shirt. He found an old hat to complete his outfit. Around the back of another hut he found a piece of cloth. At the front of another hut he found a pair of what looked to be sandals of some fashion for his feet. As he passed by center of the small hamlet he smelled the remains of the dinner that the inhabitants had prepared. He quietly took a handful before returning to the trees. Two hours later, except for the skin color, he fit in much better with the local populace. Again as daylight approached, he found himself a quiet place out of the way.

During the daylight he searched around his den hoping to find some food. _'What's this? Dark berries?' _He harvested a handful. On a large rock he began to crush and grind the berries with his Marine knife. The Sergeant looked at the juice, _'I wonder?' _He began to rub it into the arm that had been injured. _'Yes, it's turning darker. I wonder if it washes off?'_ Waiting a few minutes he tried to remove the coloring, most of it stayed in the skin. He quickly went to find more of the berries. He stopped,_ 'Oh man, the local populace doesn't have beards and yellow hair. I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I wonder if I can make the Blade turn into a razor?' _

He concentrated and the blue sword changed shape. Stoppable quickly took off the growth on his face. After finding more of the berries he began crushing them in earnest. He took off his clothes and smeared the juice all over his body. An hour later the Ranger looked close enough to the local people to get by at a distance. He made the flat piece of cloth into a bundle where he put his uniform.

Sergeant Stoppable rested the last part of the day getting ready for his walk in the darkness.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Bonnie, Tara, Kim and Monique....These young men are Cousins John Grant, John Jackson and Robert Booth. They're all on my side of the family, they had the holidays off so they came out to visit us.", Barb Stoppable informed the young women.

Monique was definitely interested in Bob Booth and they talked for a long time. '_Man this is a dream come true, but then it might come crashing down if Stoppable doesn't survive.', _he worried.

"So where are you from Bob?", Monique asked.

"Midland, Texas ma'am.", he replied.

"Oh really? I've heard you Texas guys like to ride horses, you know spend the day in the saddle? Is that true?", she asked innocently.

Bob Booth slid off the couch with a thunk and a dazed grin on his face, much to the amusement of the two Johns._ 'Now I know I'm in love.', _he thought to himself, '_Should I come clean? I could claim temporary insanity.'_

Kim looked on with a small smile, _'I guess Monique hasn't been in a serious relationship for a long time. I hope those two hit it off, then maybe we'll end up being related. Wow...Ron you better come home to me someday...Please. I know that I have friends, but I need my love more than anything.' _

"Mr. Jackson. How well did you know your cousin Ron?", Kim Possible asked.

"Oh not well Kimberly. We met a couple of times. He did talk an awful lot about you and your exploits. He was very proud of you.", he replied to the beautiful redhead.

"Oh thank you, h...have you heard from him since he left?", she inquired.

"Yes I have, but it was a while ago when we last spoke over the phone. He didn't say what he was doing, just that he was hoping to continue your work somehow in helping others.", John Jackson responded.

"I...I was wondering, d...did he say where he was living?", she asked nervously.

"No he didn't. I'm sorry.", Jackson replied choosing his words carefully.

"D...did he say that he loved me? I mean I can understand him finding someone else.", she told him, not noticing that a tentative Tara King was watching.

"Yes he did say that he loved you. He also knew that you were married. He left because he loved you so much and it hurt him deeply to see you with another man. He made sure he stayed away so as not to cause any trouble between you and your husband. He was very loyal to you Kimberly. As for someone else, I don't think that's possible Ma'am.", the Officer told her, "You see he explained it to me...And I'm having a hard time putting his feelings into words....You see he thought that you and he was linked somehow...And he felt that if he couldn't be with you then it was going to be a bachelor's life for him."

"But, I'm not married anymore, it was a grave mistake on my part...And I miss Ron. I need him with me. Please, Sir if you ever hear from Ronnie again, tell him I want to see him again, even if I don't deserve it. Tell him that I love him and need him...Please?", she asked as Tara came up and put her arm around the trembling redhead, trying to comfort her.

"I promise that I will do that Kimberly. I promise that when I see him again I will have him home to you as soon as he can. Remember that he still loves you and he already told me that you were the only one for him. Though I'm not sure where he is at the moment, I know that he is deeply in love with you. And I...we will do our best to find him and make him aware of your need for him.", John Jackson vowed to her in front of most of the assembled family and friends.

As the night ended there were hugs and kisses for everyone. "Well we have to go back home tomorrow morning. Thanks for having us Cousin Barb and Dean. Maybe we'll be able to come back again soon. And Kimberly, what my cousin John told you tonight was the truth. Ronald still loves you more than you deeply, I'm sure he hasn't found anyone to replace you. When we hear from him we will pass the message on to him. To be truthful we've only heard from him about once a year, so it might be a while, try to be patient for him to return.", John Grant told her.

"Thank you Mr. Grant, maybe someday if I'm lucky I can call you cousin John too.", she replied.

Tara was still keeping an arm around her longtime friend, making sure she was alright. "You OK Kim? For a while there I thought you were going to fall apart again.", she observed.

"Yeah, I'm alright, maybe Ron will get my message. I just keep hoping. I still don't know why you don't hate me Tara. You have to be the nicest girl around.", Kim told her friend truthfully.

"Thanks Kim. It wasn't your fault, it was that jerk's. Let's go check on Monique and Bonnie. Your girlfriend seemed to be quite taken by that Bob Booth, if this keeps up you two might end up related.", Tara laughed.

"You never know T, not only that but I gotta hear how B's vacation with Felix went too.", Kim told her friend excitedly.

---

_Japan Air Flight 3274:_

_(Well my beloved, we must choose an honored name for our child. There are many who have given up so much. I am at a quandary on how to choose. A name is a very important thing. And we have no idea what sex the baby will be. What should we do?), _Yori asked her husband.

_(Who has given up more than anyone you know my one true love?),_ he responded.

_(He who was betrayed by us and still kept his vows. He was left in the cold without love or help, yet he thrived and made a name for himself. He had given Yamanouchi a promise, not knowing what it would cost him. And then when he found out that it cost him more than anyone could bear, he kept his vow, thereby honoring us even further. Yes, honoring those who didn't deserve that honor. He thereby honored himself even more. Before he disappeared to continue his fight against the bad forces in the world, alone, or with others who had no idea about us. Still he kept our secrets. Who else should we name our child after my love?) _Yori asked her husband, _(I think we both know what name that should be, my beloved.)_

_---_

_In the jungle:_

Three more days he traveled in the dark towards the large city. Twice he got rides after the path had turned into a wider rural road the daylight hours. After speaking with the drivers of the small carts he found he was headed for the capital of the small country.

_(Where are you from friend?), _an old man asked as he drove the small cart.

_(My family is from near the great river. We are very poor so I am traveling to the city to make money to send to them. My uncle is there and promised me a job. He will let me sleep on his floor until I find a place),_ Ron replied.

_(I was to the city once when I was younger. It is much better out here. Why is your skin so mottled? You look like you have been sick.), _he inquired.

_(Yes you are right my friend, I was sick and lost weight, my skin started having white splotches on it. The doctor told me that now that I am well my skin should become normal again soon.), _he replied.

_(Ah I have heard of such ailments. This is where I stop. My farm is over there. I wish you well, my friend.), _the old man told the young thin man as he slowed the small cart.

_(Thank you old man. May you be enriched beyond your wildest dreams.), _Ron replied having heard the customary farewell before.

He got off and pulled the small sack over his shoulder and began to walk again. It was near dark when he stopped to open the bag and remove his hydration pack to get a drink. _'What's that?',_ he mused. '_It's a motor.'_

He quickly hid in the trees as a small truck bounced down the very rough road past his hiding place. After the noise faded he began moving in the direction of the capital again. _'I still need to find something to eat. I'm not even eating 300 calories a day. I think I'm starting to burn muscle, 'cause there's no fat left to burn. I wonder how far it is?', _he mused.

---

_A small house. Lowerton, Colorado:_

_'Where is that fool of a servant? He was supposed to tame the woman again now that she survived the breakdown, but I have no word. What is taking him so long?', _Mr. F worried, _'Maybe I should go and find out myself.' _He tried calling thecalling the number again. There was still no answer. He then called the Mankey residence. "This is Henry and Veronica's home.", Chunky Ritz-Mankey answered.

"Is Josh Mankey around please?", he asked.

"Oh didn't you know? Josh is in the county jail for breaking a peace bond. He also attacked Dr. Possible. You can go see him at the county jail in Middleton sir.", she replied.

"Then how about Mr. or Mrs. Mankey?", Mr. F asked sweetly.

"Oh they're in Denver. They attacked Kim Possible who is a Global Justice Agent. They're going on trial in the spring.", she replied just as sweetly, "Is there anyone else that can help you sir?"

"No...No thank you miss.", he replied,_ 'Hold on if they're in custody then it makes sense that the courts would have their numbers wire tapped......I must leave quickly.'_

---

_The jungle:_

A small truck stopped for a moment as its driver got out to remove the fallen tree from the road. Unnoticed, a dark figure slipped onto the top of the covered portion of the truck bed from his perch in an overhanging tree limb.

A short time later the truck with it's new passenger continued on it's way. Ron was half asleep when the truck screeched to a stop. He raised his head and looked around. Seeing the vehicle getting ready to turn onto the pavement he stayed where he was and tried to stay alert.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Will Du picked up his phone almost before it rang, "Agent Du...there was?.. For both of them?...Do you have the location of that number? OK get a strike squad rolling to that location five minutes ago. I want him alive too. Am on the way myself. Notify Betty, Patricia...And thanks I owe you big time."

Will pulled up in front of the small ranch home in Lowerton. The squad was already there and had surrounded the dwelling. Ten minutes later a Lowerton Police Squad car showed up. "Here's the warrant Agent Du.", Officer Reiger told him as he handed the document over.

"Thanks, wait here Officer.", Will replied.

The Global Justice men didn't bother with knocking with their hands they had a eighty pound device that did the knocking for them. The first five men raced inside the door with their MP5s trained to take out anyone offering resistance. After a few more minutes of searching, people that had remained outside heard "Clear."

The squad exited the building and the detectives with Global Justice Agents went in to inspect the inside of the building for evidence.

_'I must remain still or they will hear me.', _the Master mused.

Four hours later the detectives left, all they found were bits and pieces along with a few prints.

It was near midnight when a panel slipped open and a dark form climbed out of a wall. He moved like a ghost as he noticed sensors that had been placed in all the traffic areas. _'They are very good, but not good enough.',_ he thought quietly as he left the domain and slipped up the street to another abode. He took the car and drove off obeying all the rules of the road until he pulled into a parking lot.

The dark one ditched the stolen auto and walked a few blocks to another parking lot. Pushing a button on his remote the dark sedan flashed its lights. He got in and drove out of Lowerton. In five hours he was out of Colorado heading down a two lane road approaching the Kansas State line as the sky was beginning to lighten up.

---

_The jungle/ and city:_

He waited for the truck to stop before he got off. _'Good, no one is here.',_ he thought as his sandal clad feet touched the ground. Soon he began backtracking to the large buildings that the truck had passed less than an hour before.

Four hours later a bedraggled and stooped old man passed by the large compound. He barely glanced at the high wall let alone the inscription over the gate in the fence. Two hours later a similar figure walked by again. This one was limping and groaning in agony leaning on a tree limb.

Late that night the small street light out front suddenly went dark. A very thin being looked at the imposing wall. He sighed and began to climb finding a purchase with his hands and toes that no one would ever know existed. Dark eyes peered over the top and the figure slipped one leg over then another. Silently he dropped to the ground. Moments later he heard the word _'Halt' _and the emaciated creature simply stopped and raised his hands over his head as he got down on his knees. He looked down and noticed three red dots on his chest with a small smile.

Several figures appeared. They took one hand and put it behind his head and did the same with the other. "Watch it ya dumb jarheads, that arm was dislocated.", the figure hissed in pain.

"What did you call us?", One of them raised the butt of his M-16 to crack the obnoxious stanger in the head to let him know who was boss.

"I thought that to be a Marine ya had to have at least _normal _hearing and intelligence.", the figure replied with a weak laugh.

"Come on, let's go inside and meet the Sergeant.", they helped him up roughly.

"Oh man, hold it a bit will ya?", the figure gasped, "My bowels won't take too much of that. Get me inside to a toilet...Come on hurry before we're all sorry."

One of them picked up the small bundle and followed the rest inside. Once the stranger was in the occupied they began to look into the bundle. "OK I'm done. I have to see someone about getting a message to my unit in the States.", he urged.

"OK who are you?", the duty Sergeant asked.

"Stoppable, Sergeant Ronald D. Charley Company, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. My tags are in the bundle as well as my BDU's, which you should already have checked out if you was any good at all.", he replied weakly.

"How are we supposed to be sure? Where's your Military ID?", one of the guards asked.

"Call the duty desk at Battalion Headquarters, it's staffed 24/7 cause we're always on call. When you guys go out on a covert mission, do you carry your ID's? Now does anybody have a beer? I could sure use one right now.", Sergeant Stoppable asked, "Hold on, hey I gotta use the thing again. When ya get hold of em pass the phone inside. You can listen on an extension. I'll try to keep it within your security clearances alright?"

---

_Headquarters 2__nd__ Battalion, 75__th__ Ranger Regiment. Fort Lewis, Washington:_

The duty clerk picked up the phone on the second ring. "Headquarters 2nd Battalion, what can I help you with _Sir_?", the clerk asked automatically, "Yes Sir we have a Sergeant by that name, I can't comment any more on this line. I have to call in several officers. Can I have a secure line number to call you back? My Exec is on call tonight and he has been authorized to handle this matter by Colonel Welch...It will be an hour...Oh, what condition is he in? The CQ wants to know, he's another squad leader in that company....That bad? But he is alive right?...Thanks I will make the calls...Thank you Sir.", Spec 4 Davis laughed, "He wants to talk?...I wanna talk to him."

"Ron is that you man?", the clerk started, "It's Davis here."

"Yeah Barney, it's me. You know I wanted to lose some weight, but let me tell you the 'jungle diet' isn't the way. Hey, did all my men get out?", he asked.

"Yeah Ron they all got out safe. You do have a problem though.", Davis replied.

"Can't be that much of a problem buddy, everybody's alive.", the voice on the other end laughed then coughed.

"You know what you said about keeping a low profile?", Davis added.

"Yeah what about it?", Ron replied.

"Well that lady that you guys got out, she sorta heard your name. Your guys wanted to go back in and get you out. After that she confronted Grant. He made her swear not to tell anyone. They had to tell her Assistant though.", the clerk informed Stoppable.

"Who's Betty's Assistant?....It's not Mankey is it?", Ron asked not wanting her to know where he was.

"No some guy named Du.", Davis replied.

"Dammit that's almost as bad. Thanks for letting me know Barney. I'll get back to you later when I come to my senses a little more. See ya.", Ron finished as he began to feel lightheaded again.

"Yeah, see ya, and good job.", Davis replied as he hung up and picked up the handset again to make several more calls.

Five minutes later a Captain and two Majors were heading into work early.

---

_United States Embassy:_

The phone on the secure line rang. A Marine Lieutenant answered the phone. "Yes Sir, this is Lt. Lucas Wilkerson, United States Marines Corps. Yes Sir, he is a very ugly coloration and is mottled, he had set of Army BDU's and that have the Name Tag Stoppable on them. It has E-5 stripes on it too. Yes Sir it has a patch on the shoulder that says 'Ranger' on it...Oh Yes Sir, I'll ask...." If you're Sergeant Stoppable you'll know the answer to this question...Where did you meet Major Grant first?", Wilkerson asked.

"At the beginning of the Darby Queen, Sir.", the gaunt man replied.

"This Major wants us to look at your chest. He says you got hit by a sniper.", the Marine officer told him.

Ron raised his shirt.

"OK that checks out too Sir, that is a strange looking scar....What? Yes Sir, I'll ask.", the Marine told the Army Major.

"What mission where you on when you became separated from your men?", the Lt asked.

"We were on a rescue mission to recover the Director of Global Justice from a kidnapping I guess it was nearly three months ago.", Stoppable replied.

"One more question, if you're Stoppable, answer this...'Who is your girlfriend?'", the Lt asked again.

"I don't _have _a girlfriend, I _HAD_ a girlfriend. Her name_ was _Kim Possible. Now her name _is_ Kim Mankey.", he replied simply, with his head down., "Why do you jerks have to keep reminding me?"

"OK son, that's our boy. What condition is he in?", Major Grant asked.

"Sir he has sores all over his body, and he looks like a walking skeleton. He has dysentery and maybe a case of malaria, he mentioned that he had dislocated a shoulder and it still seems to bother him. He has an infected gash on his abdomen that is partially healed. Sir he needs medical treatment right away. We could call for a flight to get him out. If we put him in a Marine Uniform and give him a haircut he'd just pass as one of us that got ill.", Wilkerson suggested.

"Very good Lieutenant, I'll start working on it from my end....Take care of my man son, he's a Silver Star winner and has a couple of Purple Hearts. I need him back, tell him we're starving up here.", Grant laughed as he ended the connection.

"Like I asked you guys before, does anybody have a beer. Heck, I'll even take a Lite one.", Sergeant Stoppable asked hopefully.

One of the Marines finally gave in and got him a cold one. Ron Stoppable took one gulp of the cold brew then he bent over grabbing his stomach and heaved a green/black liquid out just before he fell to his knees as he passed out.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington: _

"He's alive and giving the Marines a bunch of grief. He's very ill too. We have to get him on a medical flight out of that place so that he can recover.", Grant told them becoming serious.

"Sir, does he know what he just did?", Captain Booth asked.

"I doubt it Bob. That kid's got more lives than my wife has shoes. I don't know how he did it, but when he gets back in we're gonna have a party. Gentlemen I have some paperwork to do and then I need to make several phone calls. One of them to start the ball rolling on a Medical Evacuation Flight. The next call is to Stoppable's parents. Maybe that one can wait till we have him under control...Nah, I'll let em know that he might be real sick though. I'll promise them that we'll keep them updated.", Grant replied.

The Major picked up the phone, _'It's early, but I'll bet they won't mind at all.'_

---

_The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Barb picked it up on the fourth ring. "Do you know what time it is?", she grumbled.

"Yes ma'am I do. I'm sorry to wake you Mrs. Stoppable, this is John Grant. We finally have word about your son. He's at an embassy and we're working out details to get him home.", Grant informed her.

"When's he going to get in?", she asked becoming awake fast.

"Ma'am I don't know. One thing he is_ very _ill and he may be contagious. He has some injuries and has lost a lot of weight. So it might not be such a good idea to see him till he recovers. I know he wouldn't want you to worry about him or see him in his condition.", he continued to tell her.

"But we love our son.", she replied.

"I know Mrs. Stoppable, but I think that if you see him in the way that the Marines described him to me, you would not want believe your eyes. I can say that he is coming back soon and as soon as they give him an OK to go on Leave we'll get him home.", John Grant told the worried woman.

* * *

A/N: OK Ron's finally found. He's a mess too, but hey it's a beginning. One thing in the last chapter Ron was eating fruit at a roach showed him. The roach said good fruit. The question is....What does a roach think is good fruit? One person got it. As for the Stoppables they have a run down on what happened to their son. Hanna shows more 'abilities'. Dinner with the cousins, boy if the girls find out those officers better run. Kim learns a few things and begins to have more hope. Monique and 'cousin' Bob Booth....I wonder what's going to happen with that? Well I know and so does CB73, but we ain't talking....right CajunBear? CB what are you doing on the phone over there reading from that notebook?

Here's my plug for the other stories out there. Try reading them. If you like them give the author a shout via a review or PM. Trust me they appreciate it. Waveform's newest looks very good...I hope it works out. Screaming Phoenix should be getting close with his update too. I think if we all send him a PM it might help. Classic Cowboy has been working hard on his 'Transformers' story. I promise I will read on it as soon as I clear my plate a little more. Spectre has been working hard (at work) and is trying to finish several of his large stories too. Most of us authors know how work can get in the way of doing what we really like.

Thanks for hanging around guys.

See ya later.

ST103


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**A big thanks to the reviewers I truly appreciate the comments. Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**OK, so where are we? Oh yeah, Ron's out of the jungle and is sick as my dog is dumb. Booth, Grant and Jackson have traveled to Middleton to give a report on Ron who was at that time missing. Captain Booth falls in love with Monique on sight. All I can say is that man has good taste. Kim and Monique do some bonding earlier in the chapter. Yeah I guess it was sort of set up chapter.**

**We gotta have some action soon or Ron's gonna get rusty.**

**Well let's see what happens next.**

**ST 103**

**---------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 35

_In flight:_

"Man have you ever seen anyone look so bad, but still be alive John?", Major Jackson asked his fellow officer.

"No, I wonder if Stoppable even weighs a eighty pounds either. Now I know what those prisoners that came out of the Concentration Camps in in Germany and Poland looked like.", Grant replied, "He ought to get a medal just for surviving. Did you see his ribs when the doctor checked him? See how sunken his eyes are?"

"Yeah I saw, the only good thing was they didn't have to look too far for a vein when they put the IV in. You going to call his parents?", Jackson asked.

"I should. Remember that his sister asked that we get him home. She didn't sound like a little girl at that point.

---

_Maddigan Medical Facility. Fort Lewis:_

"_What is going on in my head?",_ the delirious NCO asked himself.

"_We nearly died. We must recover. Can't let family see us this way. Not fair to them. Must look better. They could blame themselves, they could blame Kim....NO, not Kim's fault. My fault...only mine. I wasn't good enough for her. That's why she found someone else....Who could blame her....Handsome, talented and intelligent verses homely, klutzy and dumb. Why would someone like her want to be around a lowly cook anyway. She has to be happy, that's all we ever wanted....We were expendable....We knew it was OK when she said good riddance. She made her choice and it was the right one."_

"_What do we do now?", _he asked himself in his fever.

"_We must get better. We must get stronger. We must become a better soldier, that is our life. That is what we do. We have to begin training the new guys...The others have gone to help other teams. The new guys have to get stronger to survive. They have to work as a team. Have to be better than the old team."_

"_What about Kim. They want us to see her again. They said she loves us...Why should she?....I...we are flawed.....We are dangerous, she was right...She deserves better.",_ he argued.

"_But the visions...The family...The children. Was it a lie?....Was I just seeing things?"_

"_I...we don't know....Maybe we'll go home to see her....Then she can tell us to go away forever, then we will know for sure.",_ he told himself.

---

_The Stoppable Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Dean picked up the ringing phone, "Hello, Dean Stoppable here."

"Mr. Stoppable, this is John Grant. We have him. He's back and he's safe now.", the Major told the Stoppable patriarch.

"Major, how is he? Barb said that Ronald was ill. When will he be able to see us?", Dean asked.

"Mr. Stoppable you son is very ill. For the time being I think it is best that you stay home. The three months that he spent in the jungle were not kind to him. He has lost nearly fifty percent of his bodyweight. The doctors have him confined in a bed and he is mostly out. When he's awake, he's delirious. They want to keep him out until he regains a little weight. He has various injuries, but going without food for as long as he did hurt him badly.", John Grant informed Dean.

"What should we do?", Dean asked.

"Pray for him. He can use that more than anything right now. The staff here is very good and they have treated malaria before. That is another reason that he should be in the hospital here. While on the flight back here he had a small occurrence of fever and chills mixed with delirium. They are treating that as well. While he isn't contagious when those episodes happen it can be scary to those who don't know what's going on.", Major Grant explained, "I will call you every week with updates on Ronald's condition. As soon as it is feasible I will have him out on Leave."

"Thanks for trying to keep my son safe, Sir.", Dean Stoppable replied.

"No, thank you Sir, for raising a good young man. When he recovers enough I will have him call you, though it might not be for a couple of months. As I said he is very ill. I will keep you informed." Grant told him.

"Is there a chance he may die?", the father asked.

"There's always that chance, Sir. Things may happen that we can't avoid. But the doctors here are not talking about that happening at all.", the Major responded.

"Well if it does, I want him brought home. Kimberly has a place for them, you know, a plot. That shows you how much that young woman has re-thought her forever with my son. It's near both the families' plots and it's under a nice shade tree...If he gets close I want to know. Kimberly at least needs to have one last look at him while he's still alive. I refuse to take that from her. She will want to say her goodbye to my son....Promise me that Major Grant.", he asked the officer.

"Mr. Stoppable I promise you that. I doubt if it will come to that. If it does I will fly you here on my dime.", he replied, "And I will apologize to that young woman and tell her just how big a hero her Ronald is.", Grant vowed.

"Thank you Sir. I have to go, the Possibles are coming over in a little while and I expect Kimberly to be with them. I don't want her to overhear us.", Dean finished.

Major Grant made another call. "May I speak to your Master Sensei? This is Major Grant.", he told the person answering the phone.

"Yes Major Grant, how may we help you?", the old ninja master asked a few minutes later.

"I would like some of your representatives to view Sergeant Stoppable. I want to make sure that there's not something that we have missed.", the Major invited.

"I will have someone there in two days Major Grant. Would you please have someone wait at the airport for us?", he asked.

"Yes Sensei, I can do that.", replied.

"Very well, I will have a call placed to you telling you when we will be in. Thank you for letting us see the Chosen One Sir.", he stated to the American Officer.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Bonnie, you know if Tara is uncomfortable about me being here I can stay at Mom's while I'm home.", Felix told the woman that he stayed the previous night with.

"Don't you even think about it Felix. You're welcome here. I am not mad at you because we dated once. You never hurt me at all. You were a good boyfriend and I treasure our moments together. Now go get your PJ's on.", Tara stated, "Cause there's an old movie marathon on and I want to watch couple of them with a couple of my friends."

Tara walked into her room and put on her old footied PJ's. Over that she put a fleece robe. She blushed when she saw that Bonnie was wearing her old worn out sweats in front of the TV. After Bonnie returned from making the popcorn, Tara turned on the television. In a few moments Felix and Bonnie were snuggled on one side of the sofa with a comforter over them while Tara was holding an old Teddy Bear with her eyes half closed. _'Hmmm, Bonnie needs a guy like Felix, maybe I can find one of my own some time.', _she mused with a small smile, _'This is what friends are for: sitting in front of the TV, riding out a bad snowstorm.'_

---

_The Stoppable home:_

"Hi everybody.", Hanna laughed as she opened the door.

The twins were having an ongoing snowball fight with their girlfriends and were losing. It came out that way because the famous redhead had taken the female's side. Though it was dark, Hanna squealed with glee and grabbed her coat to run outside and join in the fun. James was no better a snowball fighter than his sons and soon the Possible clan women, with Hanna helping, soundly defeated their male enemies. With that done all participants entered the warm inviting confines of the Stoppable abode, still laughing from the adventure.

Barb and Dean looked on from the inside and smiled. '_Maybe Ronald will soon be included in this annual game once he recovers.', _Dean mused, _'Later when I get the chance I have to tell James and Anne how Ron is doing. Maybe the staff where he's at will tell her more that the Major was able to tell me, I know he's holding something back to spare us. Well seeing Kimberly and Hanna together, I think that Ronald will be happy to make sure that Kimberly is looked after by the trust. When I see him next I'll have to talk to him about it. Kim and Hanna two have grown so much closer since Kimberly moved home with James and Anne.', _he mused as he brought the steaming mug up to his lips.

---

_Maddigan Medical Center, Washington:_

Major Jackson escorted the three Japanese civilians into the starkly white room. On a bed lay an emaciated, fragile looking form._'Too many times have I witnessed what malnutrition and malaria can do to young men. There was too much of that during the war. He is losing his battle to keep his spirit. If only he would let us bring his maid to him. Then it would be better. She would heal him and then in turn he could heal her. Yet he does not trust us completely. Not after what we did to him before. And who could blame him, just because a few people thought that Possible-san was not a good enough woman for him and we just used him for our purposes. What a waste....I wonder? Maybe it will work.',_ the ninja master thought as he motioned for the three officers and his two students to follow him.

--

The young woman entered the now dimmed hospital room. The figure in the bed was moaning softly sweat glistening off the exposed parts of his body. Every few moments mumbling something that no one could understand. She sat down next to him thinking, '_I hope this works, if he sees through this we may lose him.'_

"Ronnie? Ronnie can you hear me?", she asked.

Trying again this, time she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Please Ronnie, I need you, please come home to me, I'm so lonely for you. Please come back, I've missed you so much. I need to hear you call my name again.", she called to him as she rubbed his hand softly.

The figure in the bed began to thrash even more_."Kim? Kim? Is that you? It's been so long. But you found your man earlier, I'm confused. It doesn't make sense to me. Where are you Kim?", _he asked himself in the agony of his dream.

"Please Ronnie, please come back to me. I need you.", she softly cried to him.

"_The touch! Kim is that you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I messed up. Please forgive me."_

"Ron-san please come back to us.", she asked again, not catching her mistake.

"_Kim, what's wrong? What's wrong?"_

"Huh Kim?", he panted. "KIM what's the matter?", he screamed as he sat up. The young man tried to get up, but found himself being held. He reached down and started to rip things off as he forced himself from his bed. Soon the IV that had been inserted into his hand leaving a gaping wound and the catheter were all laying on the bed as he growled. Not even noticing the pain as his feet hit the floor with a thud

A moment later the walking skeleton that looked like Ron Stoppable was standing in a fighting stance, panting, waiting for someone to try and attack the woman that he loved. Through the haze he saw four forms menacing his once mate. One of them moved towards him and he attacked out of instinct.

Hirotaka slumped to the floor as the wind was knocked out of him from being thrown into the wall by the half dead young man who has just risen._'What happened? Why did Ron-san attack me?', _he muttered to himself as he shook his head to get his bearings looked up to see the emaciated man now taking on all three officers as he watched Sensei approaching Ron from behind.

Sergeant Stoppable was in the middle of striking at two of the three officers as an ancient hand touched him on the neck. The Ranger dropped as if he turned to jello. Suddenly five pairs of arms caught him before he landed in a pile on the floor, in front of the young woman that he, in his daze, thought was Kim Possible.

As Hirotaka rose from his seated position, one of the officers helped him up. The rest were lowering the figure of Ron Stoppable back down on his bed.

Major Grant pulled the cord next to the bed. When the voice sounded, "May I help you?"

He responded, "Get a doctor and a nurse in here right away, we have a big problem."

"Sir what is the problem?", the nurse asked.

"The patient woke up and pulled all his tubes out and we have one hell of a mess on our hands in here, he's bleeding all over the place.", Grant stated, "So you may want to move it."

Moments later a crew of doctors and nurses scrambled into the room. They looked at the blood that was soaking from between Captain Booth's fingers as he kept pressure on the torn vein in his Ranger's hand. "He ripped the IV out Doctor. I could see the vein just laying open. He also ripped out his feeding tube and his oxygen that was up his nose. Whatever he had in him is out now, sorry we weren't faster. He moved like a demon when he started screaming.", Booth explained.

"OK, you all need to leave and let us work.", one of the doctors told them, "After we get everything back in we are going to sedate him and restrain him as well. He has to be delirious."

Major Grant nodded to the others as he made to leave, "Please follow me, we have to talk."

They found an empty room down from the nurses station. "OK what the hell just happened back there?", Grant asked.

"Well we tried to bring Stoppable-san back, I felt we were beginning to lose him. I had Yori-san play the part of Kim-san. She was doing very well and even sounded much like Ron-san's mate until she made an error. If she had succeeded then Stoppable-san would be on the way to full mental recovery.", Master Sensei explained.

"What was the error that she made Sensei?", Major Jackson asked.

"Kim-san never called him Ron-san. He caught it and responded. That is a good and bad thing. The good being that his mind still works and emotionally he is still tied to Kim-san enough to protect her from threats to her person. The bad thing is we may have hurt his mind by playing this hand now.", the ninja master continued.

"So what do we do now?", Grant asked.

"We treat him, ask Mrs. Dr. Possible-san for an article of Kim-san's clothing that has her scent on it. We will put that close to him. Even though he will be unconscious he can still hear and smell. Download some of Kim-san's speaking as well, I believe that this will help his mind. Any music that they enjoyed together, have that played in his room softly Though Stoppable-san doesn't know this they are still destined to be together. I am determined that they still have their chance at happiness. Does anyone disagree?", Sensei responded.

Seeing that there were no disagreements with his strategy Sensei looked at Hirotaka who was submitting to the ministrations of his lovely wife. "How do you feel my esteemed student?", he asked.

"I am well, Yori-chun is making it up to me Master, I am glad that Stoppable-san was weak from his trial in the jungle. I hate to think what he could do if he was near full strength. Did you notice that he didn't glow when he attacked? He didn't even use the power nor the Blade. He just reacted.", Hirotaka observed.

"What does that mean?", Yori asked now concerned.

"He always had to use the power to protect Kim-san when she was in grave danger before my students even when he didn't glow, now it appears that he may only need to do that in dire circumstances. I would have felt him using the power.", the reply from the master seemed to confuse them, "If he can control this he has become an ultimate fighter. If someone finds a way to block his MMP or his use of the Blade, they are in for a tremendous surprise and not a pleasant one at that."

"For now let him recover and we will travel back to Middleton to get the required items Sirs. Sensei will you come with us? We wish to travel home. We want to get ready for the new one to come into the world.", Yori asked.

"I will go back to Japan as soon as possible my students. Travel to Middleton and come back here to drop off the items that we discussed. Then you may come home to Yamanouchi to await the arrival.", he replied.

Master Sensei bowed to the officers, "Thank you honored gentlemen for allowing us to determine what is happening to Stoppable-san. Please allow us to finish our treatment. I will send incense to burn in his room as well along with a diet that will let him add a little weight. He will be able to make up his own training once he recovers enough. Again thank you for watching out for my prized student through out his epic ordeal. My aides will call you at times to ask information about him. Good bye for now."

_---_

"_Why can't I feel her, I can smell her, I can hear her. I miss her. Why does she even care to see me? She's better off with HIM. Why does she waste her time on me?", _he struggled in his mind.

---

"_Where am I? Ah, my head hurts....What is that....Light? Why can't I move?", _he wondered.

The Soldier opened his eyes, there was someone adjusting the bed. "What day is this?", he croaked.

The nurse looked at him and then pulled the cord. A few minutes later a doctor entered. "Well Sergeant it's about time you woke up. I hope you're rested, because now the therapy starts.", he told the soldier.

"How long have I been out? Where am I?", Stoppable asked.

"Son you're back at Fort Lewis. You've been out...well mostly out for about six weeks. You're been able to put a couple of pounds back on, but you're still skinny as a rail. Now that you're awake we can start feeding you a proper diet. We had to restrain you since you decided to take a walk and get in a fight that first week you were here. I'll call Major Grant and let him know we're going to get you back up tomorrow.", Doctor Evens told the young man as he took several items from the room.

"Hey Doc. You wanna untie me?", Sergeant Stoppable yelled.

A few minutes later a couple of nurses came in and released the buckles on the straps.

"Uh....Ma'am, do you know why I was tied to the bed?", he asked.

"Early in your recovery Sergeant, you decided to wake up, and remove all the things we had placed on you like the IV's and such, take a walk and start a fight. We didn't want that to happen again. Now that you're better we can remove all the equipment.", one of the nurses told him.

"Did I hurt anyone?", he asked.

"Not seriously Sergeant. Since you just woke up we called a few officers that have to debrief you. They should be in an hour or so. Would you care for some chicken broth to get your system working again?", she asked.

"Yeah thanks ma'am. Please no beer though for some reason it makes me cringe right now.", Ron replied.

-

"Sirs.", Sergeant Stoppable began, "I hope I didn't do anything stupid."

"You mean like making sure that all your men got out and the mission was completed?", Captain Booth asked.

"No Sir I seem to remember that, then I remember insulting some Marines, though I seemed to remember enjoying that for some reason. I heard from the nurse that I started a fight. I hope no one got hurt Sir. I mean I must have been out of my mind to do something like that.", he stated.

"You came up out of being down and out screaming KIM and was ready to fight and you did till we tranquilized you. She must be a heck of a woman.", he observed.

"Yes Sir, she is if you remember what we talked about before we left for that rescue mission. I guess I was feeling guilty.", Stoppable replied not knowing how he had been played.

"OK son. I hear they're going to get you up tomorrow. I promised your father that as soon as you were able you would call home. Now I'm going to leave you with a phone and some free time to call your folks to let them know how you are doing. I expect that call to be made about five minutes after we walk out the door. Do you have any questions?", Grant asked.

"Well sir if I was flat on my back for that long, well how come my legs aren't all shriveled up?", he asked in turn.

"Well it seems that some crazy doctor named Hebert from your hometown and some other people developed a machine to exercise the body while you're out. From what I witnessed over the last month you should be glad you were out too.", Grant laughed.

_'So that's why I hurt?', _the Ranger mused to himself as the officers left.

Ron looked at the phone nervously,_ 'Well I guess I better get this over with.'_

---

_Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

The raven haired girl was faster than her parents as she reached the phone first when it began to ring. Hoping it was a friend named Jenny she asked, "Jenny is that you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"No Hanna, it's me.", Ron spoke into the receiver.

"RON? Is that you?", she asked in glee.

"Yeah sis, it's me. How are you?", he asked.

"I'm fine how are you? A man named Grant called and told us that you were back home, but was real sick...I was worried about my brother.", she told him.

"I'll be OK sis. My fortress of immunity wasn't good enough it seems.", Ron laughed weakly until he coughed.

"Are you alright Ron?", Hanna asked becoming worried now.

"Yeah sis, listen can I talk to Mom and Dad? I know that they have to be worried about me, I better let them know that they can't cash out the life insurance yet.', he laughed again until he coughed.

"Ronald is that you? We've been so worried. The Possibles are about going nuts. Anne almost told Kimberly three times. James was getting ready to gag her. Anyway that nice Major Grant has kept us informed for the last month or more. Kim's mom was getting ready to head out to Seattle to find you and give us a proper report. She even threatened to bring Kimberly along. We finally talked some sense into her. Still she's not happy and is ready to blab the whole thing to her daughter. So I'll tell you what, you call my cell phone tonight and you can talk to Anne and James. Kim's going to be here babysitting Hanna. That way you can talk in peace.", his mother instructed.

"Sure Mom, I want you guys to know that I love you. I'll call your cell phone in about five hours. Do me a favor make sure that Hanna doesn't talk either.", he asked.

"She won't, Hanna and Major Grant have some sort of agreement. I'll talk to you later honey.", Barb hung up the phone.

_'Hanna and Major Grant have an agreement....Now I wonder what she conned out of him?', _he mused worriedly.

Seeing no one around he clumsily slid out of the bed. As his feet hit the floor he almost fell down but was able to use the rail on the bed to keep himself on his feet. _'Golly that hurts, man am I outta shape. I suppose no time like the present.'_ After using the _thing _he opened the door and used the handrail to help him stay up while he scouted out the hall that he was living in.

Stoppable was on his third lap of the hall when he noticed two officers heading his way. They stopped by the nurses station when he noticed that one of the female officers point in his direction.

_'Dammit, they ratted me out. Now what?', _he groaned to himself.

He tried to hide in the hallway, but there was no place to go. "Alright Sergeant, just what the hell do you think your doing?", Captain Booth asked as Lieutenant Wallace stayed in the background.

"Ah Sir, I was just out getting a little exercise. I wanna start getting ready to go back to work.", Stoppable replied.

"Good. I heard the Physical Terrorists are looking for you. If you don't get moving Sergeant, you'll miss your three hour appointment.", he grinned evilly as he grabbed his Sergeant by one arm and escorted him down to the appointment.

The sweet looking young lady looked at the three men approaching her. "Miss, I think that Sergeant Stoppable here has an appointment with you. He's already warmed up and ready to go. I'll give you a steak dinner if you can have him screaming for mercy within a half hour.", Booth told her.

"Really Sir? I am hungry.", she looked over Stoppable like he was in the way of a very good dinner or he was going to become part of a very good dinner.

-

Three hours later the Captain returned to make sure that his soldier didn't try to escape. "Well Miss Brooks, how did it go?", he asked.

"Sir that is one tough man. It was in the 33th minute when he finally broke.", she smiled, "I'm sorry it was the best I could do."

"OK Miss Brooks, a deals a deal and I'll pay up even though he lasted longer than I wanted, but next time I want to grade the pain level myself.", the tough African American Ranger laughed, "I'll tell you what, this kid's a great cook. The sooner you have him released from this death hole the sooner he gets behind a grill. And the sooner you find out why the Rangers here seem to be fatter than most.", he informed her.

"If his food is so good then why is he so thin? What happened he eat some of his own cooking?" she laughed.

"He was in the jungle, on his own, for three months Miss. He lost at least sixty or seventy pounds and had malaria. He's been in a hospital bed for six weeks.", Booth replied.

"Ohhhh poor baby, we'll make it better. Don't worry Sir a couple weeks with us and he'll be his old cheery self.", she turned to look at the unfortunate Sergeant, "Listen buddy, this isn't personal, but the girls here like to eat good. The nice Captain here promised a great dinner if we get you out of here fast. So starting tomorrow, you get two, three hour appointments not one. Congratulations soldier."

She laughed out loud as she heard him gasp in pain.

"Come on son. I heard you have to call your parents....We don't want them coming out here to oversee these little torture sessions. They might bring that little redhead with them...You never know.", the Captain laughed.

"Sir you wouldn't.", Stoppable groaned.

"Wanna bet? I got my eye on a young woman that's a friend of your Kimberly's. You don't want to mess it up for me.", he informed the young man.

"Who do you mean Sir?", he asked wondering, _'How he does he know about any of Kim Mankey's friends?' _

"Do you know a Monique Jenkins, Stoppable?", Booth asked.

Nodding, "Yes Sir, she was my other best female friend. How do you know about her?", he asked.

"Let's say we met. She doesn't know where you are...YET, nor does Kimberly. The elder Possibles do know who we are and where you are. Since you had been scheduled to go home on Leave and then just disappeared, Grant, Jackson and I went home to talk to your parents and then Kimberly's parents. It was sort of abrupt and we hadn't heard from you in quite a while.....Your parents had the right to know....DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?", he informed the Sergeant.

"Yes Sir, I'm suppose to call Mom on her cell in about an hour. I'm supposed to talk to Mrs. and Mr. Dr Possible too.", he responded.

"Stoppable, I want you to know that if you screw up my chances with that Monique girl there are not enough miles on the Earth for you to run. I want to have my chance with her. Do you understand me?", he asked.

"Yes Sir, I understand.

As he got back to his room the young lady who took care of the menus, was there. Sergeant I'm here to see what you would like for dinner and breakfast and lunch tomorrow. After you're more able to get around, you can go to the cafeteria.", she informed him.

"Miss, since the Sergeant hasn't really eaten in nearly five months, could you go with soft things for a few days until his stomach has a chance to catch up? Then bring him all he can eat for obvious reasons.", the Captain instructed as he nodded at the walking bag of bones.

She looked over the living skeleton and nodded and smiled. Three days, then triple orders, I can do that Sir. We'll have him adding weight in no time.", she replied with a smile.

"Sir I'll get fat.", Ron stated.

"Nope, I heard you like to swim, so guess what I found you....A pool, a big pool, when you're not in the care of the young ladies that you just got back from, I've made arrangements for you to swim laps for a few hours. Then after that you'll eat and eat a lot. You see Sergeant I have a friend over here who loves to help guys out. And we're going to get you back into shape. All this lounging around will seem like a bad memory in a few weeks trust me.", the Captain laughed.

"Sir it's a bad memory now.", he replied.

"See it's working already.", Robert Booth laughed again.

"OK Stoppable, just remember at least one of us is going to come over everyday. I want progress. You have to get better. We got some word that we might get pushed up for deployment from November to maybe July or June. You have a bunch of guys that haven't worked together. We have to get them to gel. I want you out of here within a month ready to run them into the ground. For now they're hanging with one of the other Sergeants."

"Thanks Sir for stopping by, but I have to call my Mom.", Sergeant Stoppable told him.

* * *

A/N: Well our boy is recovering and he's met some people who are going to help him along the way. I hope he gets better before Major Grant tries to get behind a grill. You know maybe that would be a great way for the Rangers to interrogate prisoners....Nah something about cruel and unusual punishment. As for making the physical therapists out to be so mean. My niece is one and she thought the portrayal was cute.

ST-103


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform, Eckles, Daccu65 and Joe Stoppinghem. They review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**As for the reviewers Waveform, Eckles, Shackwave88, CajunBear, Joe Stoppinghem, Daccu65, readerjunkie, Shrike176, Classic Cowboy, jgo, HarrylovesGinny09, hiddenloner and fatedtolove a big thanks. I truly do appreciate the comments (yes even the ones that seem to be on fire at the time).**

**Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. The first post 'Once Again' story is under construction it's titled 'The Truth'. So in about four chapters go read 'Once Again' again check the little changes and by then maybe 'The Truth' will be ready.**

**I have had a question about Kim's portrayal of her emotions about Ron. Maybe they are out of whack, but then so is what happened to her. I think when all is put into context you'll see it fits. She never stopped loving Ron and she was betrayed by a boyfriend and forced to marry him. Once she is free of the other guy I can make a case about her sharing her emotions about Ron Stoppable.**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

**ST 103**

**----------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 36

_Ronald's Middleton, Colorado:_

Barb's cell rang almost to the minute of when it was supposed to. "Hi Mom, It's me again.", the voice on the other end sounded.

"How are you feeling Ronald?", she asked.

"Not bad just got done with a few hours of therapy. Now I have to get something to eat. It looks like they want me to push to get back into shape. Heck Mom I already hurt.", he replied with a small laugh.

"Don't overdo it Dear, now your father wants to speak to you.", she told him.

"I'll try not to, the Physical Terrorists are really working me over. I guess it's for the best though the harder I push the sooner I get back to the unit. If I do it right and everything works out then I'll be able to get home", he informed his mom.

"Well we heard you lost weight, make sure you eat right or I'll have Anne come out and threaten you.", Barb told her son lightheartedly.

"Thanks Mom, I want to talk to everyone there....uh Kim's not there is she....I mean she should be out with her husband or at home....Whatever couples do, I can't seem to remember anymore.", he replied nervously.

"No she's babysitting Hanna right now.", Barb explained.

"Good thanks Mom. Let me have Dad OK?", he asked.

"How are you feeling Son?", Dean asked.

"Not bad, just weak and sore. I guess that's to be expected for laying on my back for so long.", he answered.

"Ronald, don't try to gloss it over. That nice Major Grant told us what happened. Were you really in a jungle for a few months by yourself?", he inquired.

"Yeah Dad, I didn't do too good. I had to keep moving, there was a couple of times I thought about giving up. Please don't tell that to Mom. Anyway, do me a favor, take some of the Naco money and put it in a fund for the Possibles. My time in the jungle sort of reminded me that I won't live forever. Don't tell them about it though. You know just in case.", Ron replied.

"Sure son, I'll make sure that we do that for them.", Dean replied,_ 'And a little for my other daughter too.'_

--

While Ron and his Dad were talking Barb was reminding her friends. "Please remember, Ronald doesn't know that Kimberly and Josh are divorced...Let's not bring any of that up right now. Ronald has to recover before he can even think about that.", Barb whispered to the Drs. Possible. Seeing both their nods she smiled.

--

Soon the phone was given to Anne Possible. "Ronald tell me truthfully how you're feeling. You know that I am a doctor and I CAN find out.", Anne threatened.

"Mrs. P, I've only been awake for about six hours. I ache all over. I think somebody beat me everyday with a ball bat while I was out. And I am so weak, it's hard to even keep my head up. The doctor told me that I have malaria...I guess that's another reason to stay away from me. Anyway how are the Tweebs doing?", Ron asked trying to talk more about something else.

"They're fine and are on the Dean's list in college and they have girlfriends now. Kim teases them all the time.", she froze...

"Uh...thanks Mrs. P....Is...is Kim happy? That's really all I need to know...Is that she's happy. All the everything that I've done, that's happened to me...If she's happy, then I'm good to go.", Ron sighed weakly.

Thinking for a moment,_ 'Should I tell him?', _she responded,"Ronald, Kimberly's happy right now."_ 'She'd be a lot happier if you was with her though.', _Anne worried to herself.

"That's good. Thanks Mrs. P. Thanks more than you know. Listen can I speak to Mr. P? I'm starting to get tired and they have a big day for me tomorrow. I have to eat yet and get some sleep.", he informed her.

---

After James finally hung up he told them, "Dean, Barb that is one tough kid you raised. Thank God he's out there between us and the people who mean us harm. I could feel the pain pouring out of him though. I suppose he has a lot of friends, but he's afraid to get too close to them. Most of them still don't know what he has done for the world, first with Kimmie and then on his own. I'd feel a lot happier if I knew that he and she were on the couch making out instead of hearing about him trekking through jungle by himself and killing off bad guys."

"Well Jimmie, somebody HAS to do that. I suppose that we're blessed to know a young man who is keeping us safe. I almost spilled to him about Kimmie a couple of times.", Anne told him as her eyes misted a little.

---

The sun was rising as Wanda entered the house that Yamanouchi had bought. "Well how did your shift go last night?", Suzie asked.

The tall ninja woman laughed, "Well it was boring last night. The man mountain that the artist is sharing a cell with was making some noise so I got out a steel garbage can and a coke bottle. Do you know that makes the most terrible noise sister? We kept the whole cell block up for the rest of the night. I think two or three nights of this and it will be quiet once again."

"What if they complain to their lawyers?", Suzie asked.

"Then let their lawyers guard them. I'd like to see how they handle refuse being thrown at them.", Wanda replied with a smirk as she grabbed some hot water to make some tea.

---

"_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sensei was sitting on his mat with his two favorite students. "Major Grant-san has informed me that Stoppable-san is now awake and is recovering from his trials in the jungle. They are beginning to rehabilitate him as we speak. This is good. After he gets his new squad working well together they expect him to take a couple weeks leave. When this happens I want all the teams in the Middleton area to go to alert status and remain there until this threat to the Chosen One and his Chosen is finally put to rest once and for all.", he told a now showing Yori and her beaming and doting husband, Hirotaka.

"Do you wish us to travel back to Colorado Sensei?", Yori asked.

"No my honored student, the child needs to be home with us here. You will not travel again until I truly need your services Yori-chun. Please, you have both achieved great success in making sure that the teams are coordinated. You may rest this time, I am very proud of both you and and Hirotaka-san.", Sensei told her softly.

---

_Maddigan Medical Center Washington:_

"Ahh, man that hurts.", the Sergeant grumbled loudly.

"Oh shut up. What kind of Ranger are you anyway? A cartoon one?", the small woman asked.

"Yeah I'd rather be a cartoon one, then the artist could just draw me back to health.", Ron replied.

"Well it's only been a week, you have a lot of your flexibility back and we have to work on your strength and cardio. I know you've been walking on your own. I want to put you on the treadmill for about ten minutes. The pace will be fast enough for a slow jog. I want you to use the handrails to keep your balance if you need to.", she instructed.

"Yes Ma'am.", Stoppable stated.

Like all good physical therapists she lied, she kept him talking while she dialed up the speed and distracted him as she kept him on for thirty minutes. After a half hour Stoppable began to stumble, so she turned the machine off.

"Not bad....Not as good as you should have done, but not bad either.", she stated as she looked over the readout, _'How was he able to do that? Only out of bed for a week and he just ran a little over four miles in just under thirty minutes. Maybe that dinner that we were promised is going to come true after all.'_

"Is there anything wrong ma'am?", the Ranger asked.

"No nothing at all, please here at 0700 for your next appointment.", Mary Brooks instructed.

"Yes ma'am.", he replied.

---

Two weeks later the hospital finally released him, Captain Booth came over to pick him up. "Stoppable, you have to make sure you're in shape. I know that you're not close yet, but I need you ready in a couple weeks. So you are released from pulling duty. I want you to train and get up to your men's level."

"Yes Sir, when do I get to meet my men?", Sergeant Stoppable asked getting edgy about the time that he had missed.

"You'll go by and watch them train tomorrow. Right now they're on the range burning up ammo.", Booth replied.

"Sir, I could use some practice as well. Do you think I can draw a new weapon, and zero it to see what I lost?", he asked.

"I don't see why not Sergeant. We'll get you another M4A1.", Booth informed him. An hour later both had drawn their weapons and headed to the zeroing range. Another hour and they were pulling into the designated range. After they were cleared they drew ammo and began to pick off targets on the popup range. When the cycle was over, Captain Booth introduced Stoppable to his new squad.

Booth stepped back and the other NCOs stepped away as still very thin Sergeant Stoppable took control of his men._ 'Well that shows how much he listens to me. I hope he's up to this.',_ Booth worried

"Men as the Captain told you, my name is Stoppable. I guess I've been around a little bit. Now even though we're not clicking as a team yet, we are designated as the strike team of the Company and the Battalion. I was told you guys are good. It's only five miles back to the barracks. We are going to double-time it the whole way. Then we are going to do an hour of PT before we break for dinner. Then we're heading out to the night infiltration course. Expect me to do everything that you do. I know it sounds tough, but that's what you get for being a Ranger. Let's move out.", he ordered.

Booth watched as the eleven men took off, at double-time pace, back towards home_. 'He's not wasting any time.',_ he worried.

Having arrived before the Squad at the Company Compound, the Captain had set up a video camera to record how the Squad interacted during exercises. Twenty minutes later they got in, and Booth began recording. After PT Sergeant Stoppable released his men to eat and get ready for the upcoming night exercise.

"Sergeant.", the Captain started as he approached the squad leader, "I see you're getting off on the right foot. I thought that you was going to wait a little before doing this?"

"Had to Sir, they're too laid back. I want them to focus on my whim or we're gonna get creamed. I'm gonna ride em hard for a couple of weeks and then reevaluate them. You don't know how bad I hurt right now. Maybe this is what I needed.", Stoppable replied, "Anyway Sir I'm gonna grab some chow and get my men moving. The next couple weeks are going to be harsh on the guys."

"And harsh on you too. Who do you want to watch over them when you go on Leave?", Booth asked.

"Sir considering how much time I have to get them ready, I don't know if I can afford to go on Leave. I have to put my personal problems behind me. Anyway I got some time to work on it.", he replied.

"But what about that promise Stoppable? You promised those people that you would go on Leave as soon as possible. You're backing out. If that little Monique girl learns to hate me for this, you better end up dead.", he snapped.

"Sir I'll write you a nice letter to Monique Jenkins, it'll get you off the hook. I'll say it was all my idea. I'm glad you found her, she's a great girl. Now both Kim and her best friend will be happy. Sir I gotta get some food in me or it's gonna be a real long night.", he informed his Company Commander. Stoppable saluted and made his way to the dining hall to grab something to eat. After ten minutes he called them out and got them running again. Two hours later they were at the infiltration course.

"OK you guys are supposed to be pretty good. We're gonna do this with lights on first, then we're gonna do with no lights or night vision. You won't always have that device to save your tails. And we're gonna do this till I get tired. OK?", he asked them.

Two officers watched the Sergeant put his men through their paces. "What's Stoppable trying to do Captain...Kill himself?", Lt. Wallace asked.

"A couple of things, he's trying to get teamwork going, he's getting the respect of his men and he's trying to teach them that they ARE the tip of the Ranger spear. We'll just have to wait an see how they respond.

An hour later Stoppable was going over the first run, "Remember we go easy till we know that we're spotted, then we bound by team when I yell ALPHA. So easy, then hard. Ya have to make it so that they can't bring down artillery on ya, but we have to be smart with it."

The lights went out and the exercise started again. After the third time through, Stoppable was satisfied for the night. Hearing that the squad was done Booth called for a pickup so that they wouldn't have to hump back after midnight.

As he dismissed them Stoppable informed them, "This was an OK first day. Be ready at 0500, we have a ten mile run, an hour of PT, then chow. We will then head over for some hand-to-hand for two hours, then we are going to hit the ranges till your scores are perfect, count on two hours of hand-to-hand each day. Dismissed."

In the morning they all headed off in sweats for the early morning run. After eight miles Ron was gasping at the pace that he set,_ 'Good they're all with me. I just gotta pull it together for the next two miles.',_ he mused worriedly.

After PT he released them to get late chow. "How did it go Sergeant?", Lt. Wallace asked.

"I started to die at mile eight. I grunted it through though Sir.", he replied.

"Why didn't you back down Stoppable? You can't be back to full strength yet. Heck you're not even back to full weight either. You were skinny before you jumped out over that jungle. Then for the most part you didn't eat for three months, then no real food for six more weeks. That would have killed just about anyone else. Now you're trying to be more than what you were? I know the mission you have been assigned. I can get it pulled too.", his platoon leader suggested.

"Sir, I and my men have to get better. I'm not going to ask for another mission. It's my job to get these men ready to fight. I'll see what kind of men they are within two weeks. Then I'll know. After that I'll take em climbing, remember what that did to my first squad? Teamwork Sir, that's what we all have to learn and be the best at what we do. Excuse me Sir, I have to stoke the body too. We have a long day yet.", Stoppable replied.

-

After chow they went to the ranges. All in all, the new team were even better marksmen than his original squad. After all day on the range he had them double-time back to the Company Compound. "All right it's late clean your weapons and get chow. Be ready, full rucks and weapons at 0300. Be ready to roll. We're gonna do a force march, live fire at 0715 and I know that it's ten miles there. You will be on MREs all day so make sure you draw two. After the live fire exercise we have a twenty mile hike set up. Don't expect to be back before 0100 the next day. After that we're gonna start pushing.", he informed his men.

Spec 4 Crowe asked, "Sarge are you trying to kill us? Cause if you are why don't you just shoot me now that way I won't die tired." Which got a laugh from the rest of his men.

"If I wanted to kill you Specialist, you would be dead already. This is part of _my _evaluation of you. So far you guys haven't done bad, however I want you to know that comparing yourselves to me is doing yourselves a disservice I've only got out of bed about three weeks ago and was flat on my back for six or seven weeks recovering from malaria and a few other things. SO I AM pushing not only you, but myself. Now clean your weapons then chow then the rack. Got it?", he explained.

"Yes Sarge.", they replied.

At 0300 everyone was was out and loaded. "Move out.", Stoppable told them. All members wore strobes to make sure that they were seen as they moved quietly before the sun came up. At 0700 they were at the start of the forced march live fire stage. Waiting until the exact moment, he moved them out at an easy jog as each were carrying a ninety pound ruck and live ammunition. After a mile the squad picked up the pace. An hour later they engaged the targets on the live fire range. Grant was watching from above, taking notes.

---

Two weeks later Sergeant Stoppable brought his squad in, "OK party starts in an hour, get into civvies for once."

PFC Smith asked, "Uh Sarge, did you blow a head gasket?"

"We work hard we play hard. You got tomorrow off and the weekend too, but tonight I'm calling a cookout.", he yelled.

One of the windows in the barracks opened and a head poked out, "Stoppable is calling a cookout? Oh man....Somebody get the beer."

"Sarge what's going on? I mean guys are already starting to flock over here from the other Companies." Corporal Miles asked, "I mean we're all new around here."

"Hey buddy you ever hear of Sergeant Lossee's cookouts?", another corporal asked.

"Yeah, they're legendary.", Miles replied.

"Well think of Stoppable and Loosee' being the same guy, that was a cover name for him when he first got here.", Spec 4 Mickleson informed him.

"Hold on Stoppable is Loosee'? You meant the fastest guy ever on the Darby Queen?", Miles asked again trying to figure it all out.

"Yep. Now you're catching on buddy.", Mickleson replied.

"Listen, you can wait around and talk all day, but I heard the cooks already put the baked potatoes in about a half hour ago. Some of the cooks were cleaning corn. The Officers are cleaning salmon, and he's got steaks going too along with chicken and brats. Welch sent a couple of kegs to help everybody let off a little steam. Stoppable's gonna have four big grills going. Man have we missed him.", Mickleson informed him, "If you can't find anything you like you're just too picky. Heck one time we had some Green Berets here and he grilled snake for them to make them feel at home."

Some of his men noticed others coming over to give their Sergeant hugs. "Sarge I'm glad you got back. I swore we lost you on that last one.", a Corporal Wilson laughed.

"Good to see you got promoted Wilson, did you get a good bunch of men?", Stoppable asked.

"Yeah Sarge, I keep trying to remember all you taught me. It's going pretty good.", the new Corporal replied, "You know I thought we lost you. I mean three months with no word. If it had gone on much longer I think that scary woman was going to come back and begin taking heads."

"She knows the risks that we take, she's a warrior herself. I think she was back, but for some reason it's kinda foggy. Anyway enjoy the grub. I gotta get some more food on the grills", Stoppable laughed.

A few members of Stoppable's new squad cornered Corporal Wilson. "Seems like you and our Squad Leader go back a ways, Wanna talk about it?", one of them asked.

"Sure, but nothing classified.", Wilson replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We understand. Just how tough is Sergeant Stoppable?", one of them asked.

"Well let me put it this way. If you have all your weapons and he only has a knife. I'd take him over you and every other man in this Battalion. If he wants you dead, just do yourself a favor go ahead and commit suicide, it'll be less painful for you. He's done some things that I saw. And ever more from what some of the other guys from our squad told me...He can do some scary things like taking on three or four armed men at the same time when he only had a knife and cutting them to ribbons. I won't even go into his Silver Star. And he GAVE that award to the guy's mom that he saved. He's a hero dude. Just remember to do what he says. I worked with him for over a year and he kept me alive a couple times when I thought it was over.", Wilson told them.

"So you're officially a member of Sergeant Stoppable's fan club.", Corporal White asked.

"Yeah I am, but not as much as that guy over there.", Wilson responded to a rough looking Sergeant who was walking like he owned the place.

"Oh, who's he?", one of the new guys asked.

"That's Sergeant First Class Albert Harris from 3rd Battalion he knew about the feed too and flew in a few days ago. He's the brother of the kid that Stoppable got out when he got his first Purple Heart and Silver Star. The kid that the Sarge pulled out of harms way was Sergeant Harris's baby brother. Sergeant Harris is no shrinking violet either. He's the one at the Ranger School they still call Crazy Albert.", Wilson replied, "You know with all the combat that Stoppable has been through he's only lost one man, the guy's name was Cole. I took his place."

They watched as a car full of young women from the hospital stopped and got out. "So this is the famous feed that Captain Booth invited us to.", one of the pretty young ladies asked.

"Yep, we'll see just how good a cook that grunt that you tortured is.", another one told the first.

An hour later the five young women sat back rubbing their stomachs. "Where is that guy? I'm in love!", Mary Brooks yelled.

"What guy Ma'am?", Staff Sergeant Ben Turner asked having watched the episode, knowing what was going on.

"The man who cooked all this, I have to apologize and propose.", Miss Brooks.

"Stoppable's over on the grill finishing up ma'am. I hope you really don't mean the proposal crack...He's a one woman man...So, I think he's been off the market for years, possibly longer.", he informed her.

"OK maybe I went a little overboard, but I have to thank him for the dinner.", she replied.

--

As the night wore on only the NCOs and the Officers stuck around and talked shop in a relaxed atmosphere while others listened.

"So now that you're healthy when are you going on leave Stoppable?", Major Grant asked.

"Sir, not until I can get my men ready for deployment. I have to think about them, more that me right now. Once I think they're ready I'll be on that airplane to see my family and catch up, it's only been four years and a bit. Anyway, I promise I'll do it. But when it's my men's lives verses my personal happiness, it's not a contest Sir. By the way, have you seen Don Stoner?", he asked.

"He's got a date with a female enlisted person tonight. Well that's what on of the clerks told me today.", Grant replied as he looked around seeing the expressions.

"Wow, really, that's great, Sir. I'll save him some grub. I'd hate to have him kick himself from getting a chance at romance. I wonder what it's like?", Ron laughed to himself trying to remember as a small black car pulled up into the compound.

"Ron, she made me come.", Stoner yelled as he got out, "When I told her what was going on tonight she got angry that she was missing a famous feed. Sergeant Ron Stoppable, this is Specialist Becky Watson.", Don Stoner told him as they walked up to the group, "Becky this is the infamous guy who ran up one side of me and down the other one in High School: The former Sidekick of Kim Possible, Sergeant Ronald Stoppable."

Instantly Major Grant was alert. "Specialist Stoner? Congratulations, you just upgraded Specialist Watson's Clearance up to Secret, maybe higher.", he calmly informed them.

"Sir I'm sorry...", she began to reply.

"No harm Miss, but I must warn you that you can't talk about Sergeant Stoppable. I want to make that clear. We really don't want his whereabouts commonly known. So please don't tell anyone else. And now you can talk to him. He doesn't bite....that much.", Grant replied with a small chuckle, "And he is a heck of a cook. Oh you girls from the hospital that goes double for you."

For a few minutes she prodded Ron about questions of Rufus, Wade and Kim as she ate. She could tell there was something he was hiding and she finally hit on it. "You still love her, don't you?", Beck asked softly.

A small figure was within listening distance and was taking it all in.

"Yes ma'am, but she's married to a pretty neat guy. I mean he's smart and talented even handsome, Kim has it all with him. I haven't talked to her in over four years, well I guess it's closer to five years now. Her parents are real nice too. They were like family to me."

"But Sarge, you must have dated a lot of girls in high school. You're a nice guy.", she told him.

"Me date...yeah I guess those two dates with Zita Flores counted...You have to understand that I was Kim's best friend since we were four....And I have to face it, I wasn't a normal kid...I mean how many 'normal' kids carry a naked mole rat with them? My best friend knew sixteen styles of Kung Fu and we were always on the go stopping villains and trying to help people. Not many girls would want to get in the middle of that mess. That and who really wants to date the town clown? I mean Kim and I finally became a couple after our junior prom when Dr. D tried to take over the world with his toys. It was good.... fairy tale good for over a year....She even put up with my insecurities, let me tell you there's not many people that would do that. Well after we graduated, we had an argument, well more of her telling me off than anything. About a week later I was getting ready to you know 'pop the question' and I caught her and her now husband, kissing at a restaurant. Anyway that was the last time I saw her and she basically told me to get lost....And so I did...and here I am...There you go Miss Watson, Ron Stoppable's life story in five hundred words or less, or fifteen seconds of fame, which is even shorter.", he chuckled before he tilted back a now warm beer.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Stoppable, I didn't know. I mean I saw all the Kim Possible footage when I was younger. A couple of times I guess I did see you, but you never answered any questions and it seemed like you avoided the cameras. Why was that?", she asked.

"A couple if incidents when I was younger ma'am. They taught me that I wasn't the darling of the media and it seemed like and I always put my foot in my mouth. So I just let Kim handle all that. My only reason for going and helping Kim in the first place was to keep her safe. I made a promise to her parents when I was a freshman in high school and my rabbi told me never to make a vow that I didn't intend to keep. So when I made it I was determined to keep it the best I could. I mean I hardly ever did anything for myself except for gaming. Kim was my only real friend at the time except for a couple of others, and it gave me a chance to be with her more than ever..I mean it really wasn't much of a choice for a homely loner that always carried a rodent in his pants pocket.", Ron explained.

"But Don said you were a great football player, you set records in high school. Why didn't you go to college to play football?", she inquired.

"Must not have been good enough. I knew Mr. Barkin sent my tapes off, but I never heard a word. Anyway that's another world now.", he told her.

"Well I saw that video that the Marks woman did on you. She out and out portrayed you as a hero. What do you say about that?", she prodded.

"She was young. Anyone else bringing her off that mountain would have gotten the same reaction. She should be over it by now.", he replied with a soft chuckle, "I can't believe you guys actually remember that."

_'Marks? Mountain? Stoppable, Possible? Hold on he's the guy?', _Mary Brooks mused now paying a lot of attention to the conversation.

"So are you going to go home for a while and at least see your family?", the Specialist asked.

"Only if my men get up to speed. So far we are not working as a team yet. Before I feel comfortable taking any time off for myself, I have to make sure that they are ready to fight together. I feel we have to be at the same level of the squad that I just had on the last mission. Otherwise it might cost all of them their lives. Since I am responsible for those men I have to put their welfare ahead of my desire to see my family and friends.", he informed her, "You see Middleton, Colorado and everything that happened there was another life for me, in some ways it really was another life. I have a family and home right here, when I left I felt beaten, I had always had Kim, Mom and Dad... well, that is, when they thought about me, 'cause I wasn't always on their radar. Now I have a place where I'm needed, I'm accepted for myself not for being a tag along to the accomplishments of other people. I hope my Mom and Dad understand it."

"I didn't know.", she told him.

"Ma'am there was no way that you could know. I never broadcast my problems. It was my personal business. All I want to do is the job that I've been trained to do for my country. I just wanted the chance that I could prove that I could do the job myself.", Ron replied.

Major Grant was watching the conversation with interest. He had gotten information out of his prized soldier, and now he was finding out how he ticked. It was amazing to him just how deep the pain went. "Sergeant.", he started, "You know that we went to Middleton to see your family when you hadn't returned from the jungle. It seems to me that you might want to give them all another chance. Captain Booth has a keen interest in this Miss Jenkins and it seems that she has one in him as well. And I think you might want to give Kim Possible a chance. Maybe things have changed in four years, maybe they weren't as they first seemed either. Also you promised that you would see them and talk to Kimberly. We had a chance to talk to her, she is a very quiet young woman. I believe that she still cares for you. So do me a favor and the first chance you get, you get on a plane to see her and work out your differences. I'm sure both your families will feel a lot better."

"Yes Sir I heard about the trip and thanks for stopping in to see my folks, I plan on that on taking that Leave. But right now I have to get my men trained. Once they're up to speed I fully intend to take a couple weeks and get everything fixed up. I'll even apologize to Josh Mankey for upsetting Kim. Sir I have to hit the rack early 'cause I need to be up before dawn to get my ten mile run in. All my men are in great shape and I'm not even close yet. So I have a full training weekend planned. Goodnight all. Sir if you can, please have the cooks clean up a bit. I'll finish after I get back from my workouts tomorrow.", Stoppable finished as he got up and walked to the barracks.

As he was leaving Ron's personal torturer ran up to him. "You're the one? I mean you was the guy that helped Kim Possible stop those robots six years ago? How can I ever repay you? You saved my aunt's life.", Mary Brooks asked.

"Forget about me Mary, that is until you have to do therapy on me again. Next time give me a bit of a break OK?", Ron asked with a smile.

"Sure, until next time then. Oh and thanks that was a great meal. Maybe I'll see you around then.", she replied as he walked over to his barracks.

"Yes Ma'am until next time. And you are welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed the cook out.", Ron turned to leave.

"Stoppable, are you using the cabin this weekend?", Don Stoner yelled at his disappearing friend.

"Nope, I'm gonna be here buddy. Get the keys from the Company HQ and sign them out so that everyone knows who has it. Have fun.", he called back, now noticing that Spec 4 Watson was turning red., _'Have a nice weekend guys.'_

---

_Senior Island:_

"Are you sure of this information Doctor Lipsky?", eccentric old billionaire asked.

"Yes my old friend. Remember not to tell anyone else or Dr. Director will come looking for us personally. Or even worse she might contact _HIM. _Maybe Monkey Fist wasn't that crazy after may not care, but I'm not sure that I want a glowing sword through my guts moments before I lose my head. I've been obeying the law for almost five years and in a few more I'm going to retire and live off the proceeds from the patents of my inventions. Ruling the world is so overrated.", the blue skinned scientist replied.

"Have you heard any more news about Miss Hall?", Senior asked.

"Yeah, Shego is keeping her on the run. It's like a cougar playing with a mouse. It keeps her occupied and it keeps the crazy geneticist moving around too. Shego sends me videos. It is rather amusing in it's own way. I think Global Justice is paying her to play with Amy.", Drew replied.

"As long and your former partner isn't making my life difficult Dr Lipsky. I think it's marveolus fun. Send me some of the videos if you can. I could use a good laugh.", Senior asked.

* * *

A/N: Well Ron's on the mend and getting his men trained. Not much about Kim in this one....sorry guys. Anyway, things are starting to wrap up...or are they?

I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Here's my plug again for other authors' stories. I heard that Screaming Phoenix is getting read to update 'Twin Flames in Darkness' that's a must read. I think that Captain Kodak is getting ready on a couple of updates himself. I want to find out what's going to happen in 'School Days' myself. Nutzkie has the 'Rise of Rhodighan' getting ready to kick into high gear. Waveform is going to unmask the Supreme empress in 'Reset'. MrDrP has two great stories going (or is it more?). And I hope Spectre666 is working on several....I wonder what he's going to us do now? Claasic Cowboy is working on 'Transfomers' I think if we all bug him, he might just get done soon.

To all those that read my work thanks again, I really appreciate it. Hopefully by the time this story is done and over I will have 'The Truth' finished.

Thanks and I'll see ya all down the road,

ST-103


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some more of them in the comments section again. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform, Eckles and CaptainKodak1 they let me know when I screw up and sometimes provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already guys (that was a joke).**

**To the reviewers a big thanks to Classic Cowboy, Screaming Phoenix, Readerjunkie, Joe Stoppinghem, Daccu65, hiddenloner, Waveform, Shrike176, HarrylovesGinny, Sand Lord and of course CajunBear73 I appreciate the comments...really I do. To all the readers who have watched this again thanks. Those that sent me PM's again thanks.**

**Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up. Anyway the sequel is to 'Separate Lives' is the original story in the ARC, 'Once Again'. Will there be more....Yes there will be and I'm working on the first three tales of the post 'Once Again' story.**

**This is more of a set up chapter to finish the whole thing out. Please wait it out. I think I have good reasons for doing it this way. Well I hope I do....Yeah I know Ron's a brick head.**

**ST 103**

* * *

Separate Lives

Chapter 37

_Middleton, Colorado two months later:_

"Well when is Ronald coming home?", James asked getting worried.

"He called the other day, he has to take his Squad to do some extra training. He doesn't think he will be back until he gets out now. His Company is getting ready to deploy overseas again. He won't be back after he does that unless something bad happens and right now they're on standby for hostage situations and other quick missions. He didn't go into details and frankly I'm worried. I called Major Grant back up and he told me the same thing. It seems that when Ron had disappeared for so long in the jungle and then while he was in the hospital, the men that he was taking into the squad didn't get all the training that they should have with him. So now he has to make all that up.", Barb Stoppable informed her friends.

"But I thought he was going to get leave?", he asked in return.

"I think Ronald would rather charge an enemy machine gun nest than talk to Kimberly. I wish we could at least get them on the phone together.", Dean told his friend.

"So would I. Maybe they can make work through their differences on the phone. I mean if Ronald had any idea that Kimmie loves him like she does...Well I just don't know what he would do....One thing I do know is that even though I approved of the realtionship there and I sometimes brought out the 'black hole' threat as a warning....I really can't use that anymore. I hope that I'm not the major villain here.", James told the Stoppables.

"James you were doing what any father would do. I think Ronald has his own demons. Somehow he has to work through them on his own. I hope he has someone to talk to.", Dean replied.

---

Ron was sitting back, relaxing for the first time since he woke up in the hospital, when his cell phone rang. Seeing the 'out of call area' on the display he nearly didn't answer but changed his mind. "Hello.", he answered.

"Sergeant Stoppable?", the woman's voice on the line asked.

"Yes.", he answered.

"When are you going on leave?", she asked.

"Ma'am, first off, I don't think that's any of your business until I know who I am speaking with.", he replied sharply.

"So Ronald, you don't remember the one-eyed woman that you and your team rescued early last fall?", she asked.

"Dr. Director? How did you get this number?", he asked in return.

"Majors Grant and Jackson have given me a little information about you, but your parents gave me the number. They still don't understand why you can't go on leave.", she informed him.

"Ma'am, I nearly have my men ready to deploy as Major Grant should have told you. My men have the weekend off. Monday we are going on a little training trip, I almost have them ready to go, but now we're going to be held close to the fort until either we have a drop or we get a scheduled deployment. I really wanted to see my parents again. I've been living on luck so long I might have run out of it and I'm not sure that I'm coming back after this next one...Well it's better this way. Listen thanks for calling ma'am. Tell my parents that I'll call before I deploy again. I have to go.", he finished, not wanting to talk to her.

Moments later his phone rang again. Recognizing the number he smiled, "Hey Don what's up....Is the cabin free?.. Well I was staying here, but I can head back to the barracks for the weekend.....Oh, OK sure, I'll stay out of your way then Don...Oh the same one? Getting serious then? ....OK I promise I'll hide, you have the run of the place except for the office. The door will be unlocked and an extra set of keys will be on the kitchen counter next to the fridge. I'll run out and get some supplies for you.", he informed his friend.

He grabbed the keys to the H3 and headed out to the grocery store to pick up extra food for his good friend and the lady he was bringing over. At the check out he was waiting and watching a young woman with a couple of kids trying to check out.

"Just a minute, I know I have enough here." she gasped as Ron could see the tears forming in her eyes.

It just hit him what he was watching from behind her Ron raised his hand and pointed to her and then himself.

"Ma'am congratulations.", the clerk said as she winked at Stoppable, "I was just notified that you are our 10,000th customer. All your purchases are free today. Would you like paper or plastic?"

"Oh thank you so much, either is fine.", she mumbled as tears continued to flow.

After she exited Ron plopped down six fifties and told the clerk, "I'll be right back and I want to see the manager too. OK?" Catching the nod he followed the young woman and her children.

"Ma'am? Is there anything I can help you with?", Ron asked the young lady as she was getting her children into their small van.

"No, no were just getting some things before we drive home. It's just so hard with out him now.", she stated.

"Him? Your husband ma'am?", Ron asked.

"Yes we just got word the other day that he was killed in action. You know he was coming home in a couple of weeks on the R and R thing....They said it was a road side bomb....And...any way I just boxed up our stuff and had it sent to my parents place in Nebraska. Now...now we're just getting ready to pull out too. I have to go there. We grew up in the same town. Sam was my high school sweet heart....N...Now he's gone.", she stammered with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am could you wait to leave for five minutes?", Ron asked as his eyes began to glow, _'Her pain so deep, I have to help her.'_

"Why?", she asked in return.

"Well we didn't know your situation and I have some friends that can help.", Ron replied.

Seeing her nod he stepped back and dialed a number on his phone.

"Arthur, this is Ron I want two favors. First I am going to hand some of my credit cards to this woman who is trying to get home with her two children. Her husband got killed.....Yeah he's a soldier....Good now get the address for her parents and get hold of them and help them out....you know the best way...Yeah thanks...Oh how is Abdu and his family....Oh great hey thanks again, I owe you big time on that....Hold on I'll pass the phone to the woman. I'll talk to you about the other favor after I'm done here.", Ron finished.

"Ma'am, I have a gentleman on the phone here that wants to talk to you, I'll watch the kids for you while you talk.", he explained as he handed her the phone.

"Ma'am, my name Arthur Simmons, I work for the investment firm RDS. The young man that handed you the phone is one of our agents. He told me of your predicament. I am truly sorry for your loss. Ron is going to give you a credit card to use plus a gas card. Feel free to use them as you wish. I only need several things from you. So if you have a couple of moments.", Arthur began.

"But why would you do this for us?", the lady now identified herself as Debbie Close asked.

"Ma'am your husband gave everything to this country. Some of us refuse to turn our backs on the families of our soldiers. Now do you have another adult to help you drive home? I know that traveling with two children can sometimes be a bit overwhelming.", he asked.

"No I don't.", Debbie sniffed.

"No? Please let me talk to the young man who gave you the phone ma'am. Oh I need your cell phone number and I will give you mine. It will reach me anytime of day or night.", he informed her.

After exchanging information Mrs. Close passed the phone back to Ron.

"Arthur how did it go?", Ron asked his friend and financial adviser.

"I'd feel a lot better if she had someone else driving with her to help watch the kids. Nothing like some adult conversation to keep her mind off the trip. And what she's going to have to don in the next few days.", he replied

"OK Arthur, call Mrs. Close on her phone, I'll see if I can find someone to help her out. Most of the guys are getting one last bit of free time in before we deploy and I just can't get away.", Ron informed his friend.

Sergeant Stoppable made a call to Major Grant on his office phone, "Sir, do you know of anyone who could me a favor. I just ran across this lady....Her husband was just killed...Yeah he was stationed on base...Anyway she's traveling back home...Do you know of anyone that could help her make the drive....Sir I will pay the airfare home and any meals and hotel bills....Yes Sir I can wait.... Mrs. Jackson?? Well Yes Sir. She would be perfect if it's not an inconvenience for her. Where are we at? Sir we're a Tom's Foods..... yes Sir the one that's about 2 miles from the Cabin...An hour, maybe less?...Yes Sir, I'll stay with her.", Sergeant Stoppable closed the connection.

She had just gotten off the phone. "Ma'am. I have a lady that is going to help you get home. She's going to be here in about a half hour. If you don't mind I have to go back in and get my food. I'll be right back out.", he informed the now overwhelmed young widow.

Max Scurry was watching out the window as the young man returned. "Ron what do you need?", he asked.

"Well you know how I have the account set up for groceries to the Cabin?", Stoppable asked.

"Yeah I know how to get hold of Arthur each month.", the manager replied.

"Well I want to increase it. Do you know how many military families shop in here?", Ron asked.

"Well quite a few, sometimes they have a problem paying for everything just like that lady that was just in here.", he replied.

"Well I'm going to set up an account to help with that, Arthur will give your stores an advance to make sure none of the Military's dependents go hungry. So I want you to work it out with Arthur. He's going to call you later today. I know it's going to be tough, but that woman's husband was killed. I just wonder how many are slipping through the cracks. I promise nothing will come out of your proceeds except for the accounting, Heck you can even hit me with that if you need too.", Ron informed the manager.

"Thanks Sergeant Stoppable. I'll talk to your representative and get it to work. Thanks for helping these people out.", Max replied.

Ron picked up the food and the change and walked out to his car. "Ma'am here is the credit card that Arthur told you that I would hand over. Here is a gas card as well. It is a special universal one that most of the stations will take. Oh I see Mrs. Jackson is early.", he told her as she stepped out of her husband's car as it stopped.

"Sergeant Stoppable Martha is ready to go, she figures that she at least owes you something for all those cookouts you do for her.", the Major told the Sergeant as he returned the salute.

"Thanks Sir, I also worked something else out with the food stores. I'll tell you over a beer at the Cabin...ooops... Maybe we better head over to Lavern's Bar. Ah the Cabin is a little crowded right about now.", he replied.

Turning to Mrs. Close, "Ma'am it is my pleasure to introduce you to Martha Jackson, Mrs. Jackson this is Mrs. Close.", he introduced them.

"Thank you Ronald for giving me this chance to pay you back a little.", Martha told him, she then went over and gave her husband a kiss. "I'll see you in a few days dear, don't stay out all night.", she instructed.

Martha tossed her small bag into the back of the small van and got in. Moments later the vehicle was gone.

"Sir can I have a moment I have to talk to one of my friends about setting something up.", Ron asked the officer.

Twenty minutes later Ron had a smile on his face and was whistling a soft tune to himself.

--

_Lavern's Bar:_

"OK Stoppable, what did you do now?", Jackson asked.

"Well Sir, you know that a lot of dependent families have a bit of a hard time making ends meet. Well I just took care of some of that. Gives me a good feeling inside like I used to get when Kim and I helped people. I set it up in case anything happens to me, just like the Cabin's ownership will pass to the Battalion for the same reason. You do realize that I have a job that might just be a little more dangerous than being a school teacher.", he chuckled before taking a sip of his beer.

"More dangerous than a school teacher...Oh how can you say that son?", he laughed in return.

They both had a chuckle. "Thanks Sir for helping out. I mean I didn't mean for Mrs. Jackson to do this herself. I mean..."

"Never mind Ron. After all the things that you've done with your life. Martha was wanting some hands on helping with families that needed it. She wanted to thank you for the opportunity. Now I really want to know why you didn't go back to see your family and Kimberly?", he asked.

"Sir, I just couldn't take the chance. I mean if she rejected me again. Do you know what that would mean? Do you know why I took the name Loosee' at the beginning....When I enlisted?", he asked.

"No son, why don't you tell me?", he inquired.

"I was called a _loser _by a lot of people in school. And then finally by the girl that I was going to ask to marry me when I was getting ready to propose. Do you see how close the words are? I used the name Loosee' for self motivation. Every time that I heard _that _name, I tried harder. I had to prove myself that I wasn't a loser. Now if I go back, I have to face all that again. Here I am this great warrior, according to my Japanese friends, and I still cringe at one five letter word. See how much of a fake I am. I don't even have the courage to face the woman I love and wait for her to call me that word again. I am so afraid of that one word that I'd rather die than hear it again from her. It's easier to face a painful death than to face it. I am such a coward.", he explained to the Major unable to look him in the eye.

"But your friends they all think the highest things of you. I talked to your Kimberly. She wanted you to know that she loved you. She told me that she loved you and needed you. I know she wants to see you again.", Jackson confided.

"Yes Sir I understand. But she needs me? She needs Josh more that me. I know that she loves me as a friend, but I've lost too much now. I've screwed up too much. I should never have told her those little words back at BN Headquarters, but I guess that wouldn't have worked either...We would both be fighting for Dr. Drakken or both be dead with the Lowardians spitting on our graves. At least _that _worked out. The world was saved. Kim was safe and not a trophy on a wall somewhere. All I had to do was be able to go on without her. Considering the concept of the 'good of the many verses the needs of the one', I think the world did alright here. So who am I to judge? I didn't crave the job becoming the guy that stopped the aliens. I was there, it had to be done. So I did it. Even knowing that it would cost me everything, I would do it again. Sometimes I just feel so old. I sorta remember part of a dream or something that I saw Kim old and crying to herself...Then I saw her happy with me....I must have been delirious. I figure it was the malaria. I mean my sister's voice? Nah, no way. I suppose it did it's job though, I seemed to be able to move after that.", his voice trailed off.

"Even after I told you that she loves you Stoppable, you don't want to see her. What's it going to do to make you go home and face her. Your Mom or Dad dying? Maybe her death when you can't even hear her soft pleading voice again? Maybe yours, if she knew you was in the casket, even if you was blown apart I'll bet she would pry the lid off just to see what's left of your form one more time. I wonder how long it would take her to finish herself off then. Did you know she bought a plot for the both of you? Why would she want to be side by side with a loser for the rest of eternity?", he inquired.

"Sir she did that? Why would she want to do that? I don't understand that, she has Mankey. It makes no sense at all. Well, maybe if we get a couple of weeks R and R during deployment I can get back home. But right now getting ready for combat, I can't lose focus. I promise I will go back and talk to her even if she gets on national TV and calls me the biggest loser on the planet. That way I can see the sitch for myself. I'll freely make that vow Major Jackson.", Stoppable stated.

"Good. I'll hold you to that Sergeant. I won't tell her where you're at for the moment. But at the first sign of you not abiding to that vow I am going to call her up on the phone and have her on the next flight out to where you are even if you're fighting the devil himself. Do I make myself clear soldier?", he asked.

"Yes Sir. I understand completely. If you'll excuse me Sir, I have to run these groceries out to the Cabin. Don Stoner is out there with his woman this weekend.", he told the Major.

"Oh you didn't know Stoppable?", Jackson asked.

"What Sir?", he replied.

"Well all that I hope is that your Class A's are cleaned and pressed.", he answered.

"Sir they're always ready to go. Why?", Stoppable inquired.

"Nothing, but I think I'll be seeing you at the Chapel in the morning.", came the cryptic answer as the Major got up to leave.

Ron walked out to the H3 and drove off for the Cabin, _'I wonder what that was all about?'_

A few minutes later he unlocked the door and walked in hoping not to interfere with the couple. As he brought the last bag of supplies in the pretty brown haired Specialist saw him and rushed over to give him a big hug.

"Hi Becky, what brought that on?", Ron asked.

"Well we were hoping you wasn't doing anything tomorrow Ron. Cause we have some plans that include you.", his old football adversary told him.

"What are you talking about guys?", Ron asked.

"Tell him honey?", Stoner told the woman he loved.

"Tomorrow we need you to be best man at our wedding.", Becky gushed.

"Really...I MEAN REALLY?", Ron asked smiling.

"Yeah really, so can we use the Cabin for a few days?", they asked together.

"I'll get my things. Major Jackson said something about the chapel. OK when, and yeah I'm honored to be the best man. Let me get my things and I'm outta here. The place is yours.", Ron replied as he rushed into his room to get what he needed for the weekend.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director looked at her phone,_ 'So he's been living on the edge so long that he's worried about his parents worrying about him. I wish that I could tell Kimberly, but if I did she may freak out too. What do I do?'_

There was a knock on her door, "Come in.", she called.

"Dr. Director, I monitored the call as you asked. Are you sure that you don't want to tell Miss Possible? I mean we're not supposed to get involved with Agents' private lives, but that didn't sound too good. If he never comes back to make things better, she might never become the best Agent we have ever had...well you know.. next to me, that is.", Agent Du smiled trying to get Betty off her mindset.

"No Will let's not get involved, but lets set it up to get her to him if he gets injured. Yes that will work. Notify that Major Grant too.", she told her Senior Agent with an evil grin, "Oh make sure you notify the Stoppables and Possibles too. And if those two end up getting married I want an invite."

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"OK guys you have the weekend off. Make sure that you have everything that you need for a one year deployment ready to go before you leave for the weekend. 1200 hours Monday you will be in formation ready to move out and go to war. I don't wanna hear 'Where's my night vision' or 'My hot sauce', or 'My shaving cream'. Make sure you are ready to go. The main camps that we will be in and out of do have internet access so you can get a hold of friends and family when we are there. So you may bring along a laptop. Have a nice weekend I will see you back here Monday morning.", Sergeant Stoppable informed his men after the Company Formation broke up, "For those that stick around I'm putting on another feed. This will be the last one for a while, so you are all invited. I want to say that you men have worked very hard and are ready to take on your mission. Good Job. Dismissed."

---

_Sunday night, Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Hanna picked up the phone before the third ring. "Hi Sis, how have you been doing?", Ron asked the young girl.

"Ron! Wait a minute Mom and Dad are in the other room. We'll put you on speaker phone.", she told her brother.

"OK Ron, everyone can hear you.", Barb Stoppable told her son, "Dean's here with Anne and James, Kim has duty so she isn't with us tonight."

"Hi everybody, I hope everyone is OK. I'm back to full strength and feel real healthy for the first time in a long time.", the soldier told them.

"How are things going Ronald?", James Possible asked.

"The Squad is finally working together as a group...finally. Individually, they are much more talented than my first squad, but they tried to do the job as individuals, each pulling his own way. That took me two months to fix, now we're doing things my way. My way not be the best, but at least we have everyone pulling in the same direction.", Ron explained.

"So when are you coming home, brother?", Hanna butted in.

"I'm sorry I won't be. Not this time anyway. The men took too long to get their act together and I couldn't leave them until they finally did.", he replied.

"But why not Ronald?", Anne asked.

"Well Mrs. P they moved up our deployment three months. We'll be in the air by 1700 hours on Monday.", he told them simply

"But you promised... You promised you'd talk to Kimberly and come back for a couple of weeks Ronald. Why can't you?", Barb began to break down.

Ron Stoppable one time teenaged hero and current U S Army Ranger, felt like an old worn out heel, "I'm sorry Mom, I'm a Soldier. I do what I'm told when I'm told. I apologize for ruining your plans and I hope that I can make it up to you somehow. But this is my life. This is what I get paid to do. There's not that many people in the Army that can do what I've been trained to do and it's an honor and privilege to perform these tasks given to me by my country. Right now my men are going to need me at 1200 hours on Monday, hopefully if we do everything right we'll all get home safe and sound this time next year then I'll be able to at least come home for a month."

"But I thought you were going to get out. Your enlistment was up.", Dean asked.

"Dad they want me to re-enlist. Right now I'm thinking about it very hard. I mean there's really not anything back in Middleton for me is there? Except for you guys and Captain Booth wanting to get to know Monique a lot better. I mean nobody but you guys probably even know I existed in Middleton once. Here I'm at the top of my profession and it can't get any better. Listen, I have to make this short, I have a Battalion meeting in ten minutes and I have to go. After that I have to make sure everything's packed up and ready to go.", he finished.

"But you promised Ron. You broke a promise. You promised to talk to my big sister. Don't you understand what this is doing to her?", Hanna snapped at her brother.

"Hanna's right Ronald, you promised. You have to come back and talk to Kimberly. We haven't told any of your friends where you are. If you don't come back I'm going to tell Wade and have Wade tell Wendy Marks. All of your friends are going to have your email address and all your phone numbers so that they can call you anytime of day or night.", Barbara Stoppable threatened.

"Do you want me to have Miss Marks interview Kimberly. I think that it is heart warming story. Former world saving teen heroine pining away for her old boyfriend. Complete with video, just think of how the world would look on the man who saved the world, and I'll make sure that footage of doing what you did makes it on all the news channels. I'll bet the Army would like that kind of publicity Ronald.", James Possible growled.

"And don't forget me, your mother..I'll be crying my poor eyes out hugging Kimberly and her mother...We will be so pathetic...The world will condemn you as being a first class creep.", Barb Stoppable threatened.

"OK, OK, Hanna, Mom, Dad, Drs. P I'll be back trust me. Anyway, they usually give us two weeks R and R about halfway through a deployment. I promise on Rufus that I will be back and I will talk to and make up with Kim if I get the R and R. So look for me around Christmas time. I hope Kim's still not mad at me after all this time. I'll even apologize to Monkey boy too if that makes Kim feel better. _Listen_ I have to go.", he told them as he broke the connection.

---

"Well do you think he bought it?", James asked.

"I don't know James, but he is the most stubborn Jewish Man I have ever met. Even considering his genes.", Barb stared at her husband.

"But Honey....."

----

_Monday 1200 hours Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Fall in.", Captain Booth ordered.

"At ease.", he told them as he had their attention now.

As they relaxed he told them, "Today Charley Company is heading out. In two weeks Alpha Company follows. We're keeping Bravo here for now so they can upgrade their training. I expect them to deploy in twelve months. Until then they do they will be on call as will a Company from 1st Battalion and two from 3rd Battalion. That means that five Ranger Companies will be deployed at once. That is a thousand of the best trained combat soldiers in the world trying to defeat the menace that is threatening our world. I expect every man in this company to give his best at all times and live up the the Ranger ideals. By Squad I want you to toss your duffel bags onto the trucks and get lunch. I want one member of each squad to watch their gear. You have an hour make the best of it and call your loved ones if you need to. Be back here at 1330 hours to load onto buses....Attention. Dismissed.", Captain Booth told his men.

* * *

A/N: So Ron and his Ranger Company are again deployed. And like the slippery eel that he's become he has again avoided contacting Kim Possible. You know if she knew where he was somehow she would try to get to him, so for now the secret is still holding. I wonder how much longer? On another note, Ron has continued to help people on his own. I suppose Kim rubbed off on him a lot. One wonders how many things he has done to help people without anyone noticing?

As for Don and Becky Stoner expect to see them soon. One of them will appear a lot in future tales.

Now for the stories being written by other authors. JA of JAKT is still putting out '1939', good job. Waveform has 'Reset' going well. The other night Screaming Phoenix put out a great chapter and cliffie with 'Twin Flames of Darkness' (ah thanks for the shout bud, I don't understand what you meant at the end though....LOL). CaptainKodak1 put out a tremendous chapter with 'School Days', I kneel before you bud. Charles Gray is keeping his Cindy and James series of tales going with 'Time Enough For Vacation'. Oh Star-Eva has done a redux of his original story and I think it's a good read it's called 'Kim Possible Chances Redux'. I know that there are a lot of other great stories out there, but these are ones that I have read. With the amount of time I've been spending writing it's about all I've been able to read so far. I hope to fix that over then next few months. And I do have a little surprise for Thanksgiving.

See ya next time.

ST-103


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson, Don and Becky Stoner and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission. I can send out the bios of my own creations upon request.**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Daccu65, Waveform and Eckles..they inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**As to battousai222, CajunBear73, hiddenloner, Daccu65, Waveform, Joe Stoppinghem, HarrylovesGinny09, readerjunkie, Screaming Phoenix, and Sand Lord...Thanks to you, I truly appreciate the comments and suggestions.**

**Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. Two years later 'The Truth' takes over and reaching out even further we have 'Justice'.**

**Now as a recap Ron's company has been deployed overseas and you can just about bet they're involved in combat operations. Did Ron skate out of his promise? Yep. Is he a brick head? Yep. Is Barbara Stoppable going to ream his tail at the first opportunity? Duh. Life goes on for those not directly involved, I wonder how some of them are doing?**

**OK, let's get on with this.**

**ST 103**

**----------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 38

_An undisclosed base:_

"OK men clean your weapons then get chow. Be back here in one hour for debriefing. Good job.", Sergeant Stoppable praised his men.

"How did you do on the last patrol Sergeant?", Lt. Wallace asked as the men set about cleaning their weapons.

"We got the bomb factory that was making most of the roadside bombs that have been hitting the convoys through here Sir. We got lucky, followed a group that set one and we waited. They were waiting with a remote detonator on top of a roof about four hundred yards away. I sorta snuck up behind them.", Stoppable replied.

"How many prisoners did you bring in Stoppable?", his platoon leader asked.

"They resisted arrest Sir....But the people in the next building wanted to talk. Seems the guys that we had the run in with had been forcing those people to act as shields. One of the older boys led us to the back way to the factory. We caught a bunch of them there. We were going to call for air support when one of the 203 gunners dropped an HE round through a window during the firefight, and it set off some of the ordinance that the guys in the factory were working on. My ears are still ringing a bit.", Ron explained.

"How many got out?", the Lt asked.

"Three, and we turned them over to Intelligence. Right now Major Jackson's minions are talking to them. One of them talked about a major supplier of things that go boom. I got a little out of him, but I was tired so we just brought them in.", he replied.

"How many bad guys didn't make it Sergeant?", Wallace asked.

"Bomb setters....six, well we think six from the body parts we found after one of their devices went up on them. Bomb factory: twenty-seven. We had no casualties. With all the shrapnel flying around we were lucky Sir.", Stoppable informed the Lieutenant.

"I see, good job anyway Stoppable. Get some chow and rest. We got a night strike that we want your input on.", Wallace told his NCO.

"Yes Sir, I gotta clean Beth before I eat... hey maybe they'll let me clean her while I eat.", he replied.

"Stoppable, do you have to name _every _weapon that you use?", he asked.

"Sir that's just how I do it. I've have a close relationship with my weapons. I take care of them and they keep me alive.", Ron chuckled with a quick wink.

"And you're going to drive me loonie Stoppable, if we both live long enough.", the Lt laughed in return.

"Don't count on living long enough Sir. I don't.", he replied with a small smile, "By the way I got that letter done for Captain Booth that he and I talked about back at Fort Lewis. I'll print it out and sign it, sorry it took so long. I'll put in an envelope for him. I've also got a couple of other letters done too. I'd like to put them in the Company safe....You know just in case."

"I catch your drift. Give them to me before your next action...Just in case.", he replied.

-

_'Why does it seem so harder this time. Maybe I'm just tired.',_ the young NCO mused as he walked off to find some grub.

"Hey you ugly grunt.", a voice called from another part of the fortified building.

Stoppable looked around, knowing by instinct that someone was talking to him. "Hey Stone-dude, what are you up t....hey congrats I see you made hard stripe.", Ron smiled noticing his friend's uniform had a Corporal's distinctive two stripes on it as he approached.

"Thanks, big pay raise too...(he twirled his finger in the air). Now I have responsibilities. How are you guys from Charley doing?", he responded.

"Patrols. Just the normal stuff...How's Becky?", Ron asked.

"She's worried...She knows the risks. Now I'm worried that she's worried. It seems like I can't get that out of my head.", he replied.

"You gotta relax Don. Lets grab some chow, I just got in and we haveta debrief in a bit. Maybe they'll let me clean my toy while I eat. There never seems enough time in the day to do everything.", Stoppable informed his friend.

"Sure, I can always use more calories. Anyway I need to talk to you about something.", he uttered catching his friend's glance back.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Bonnie are you really going over to Norway for two weeks?", Tara asked.

"Yeah, the Stoppables are taking a week of vacation, then Barb has a week of meetings. I guess they go as a family every other year. On the ones they don't, she goes by herself for a week. Anyway Barb thought that it would be a good idea for me to tag along too since I'm her assistant now.", Bonnie replied.

"So you're going to be looking at all those cute Nordic men that they have over there? I wonder if Felix is going to be jealous.", Tara mused out loud.

"Like I'm not jelling when he's got all those hot California bimbos falling all over themselves trying to get him to notice them?", Bon Bon told her.

"What? You're worried about Wheels straying?", Tara inquired.

"Yeah, just a little. But he's going to be back right before I get back so we'll have a good few weeks together. Mrs. Stoppable told me that I can head out to Los Angles to check out the California office for a couple of weeks. It'll save on the vacation time.", Bonnie winked, "Anyway are you still going to summer school?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take one class and then work on rehabbing. Guess who's going to be my personal patient B?", she asked.

"I have no idea.", Bonnie returned.

"They want to try some new stuff on Kim, so she's going to be my lab rat. You sure you don't want to stick around and watch the fun?", Tara grinned evilly.

"No, I can't be around for the fun T. You know you could tape it. I would enjoy watching the highlights. Nothing like hearing Kim Possible moaning in pain for a couple hours...Nah I'll pass this time.", Bonnie replied with a chuckle, "No matter how tempting it sounds."

---

Suzie looked at her friend, "What's wrong Wanda? Something bad happen at the jail last night?"

"Yeah, they're thinking about letting the artist out early. And I was just getting to enjoy my career as a corrections officer. They told me I was a natural too.", Wanda growled.

"So what are you going to do sister?", Suzie asked her old friend.

"I don't know, the man mountain was re-convicted and is going to be gone for a long time and I just won't have any friends there anymore. Boo hoo, oh what will I do?", she replied with a smirk.

"So I take it, you are not done with the 'lady's man' then?", Suzie asked.

"Done? Sister I can make a whole lifetime out of abusing that little dink. I haven't even gotten warmed up yet.", Wanda told her as she showed her teeth.

"Well what do you think about Ron-san wimping out about coming back home? I thought that we were going to finally get through all this soap opera, this is worse than American day time TV. Major Grant-san called Sensei and broke the news to him. It seems the Master has known all the colorful words after all. He was just switching to his fourth language when I checked in. It seems that the Chosen One did at least to promise to come home during what they call R and R to see his family and friends. Even talk to Kim-san.", Suzie informed her friend.

"He did? Ron-san's finally coming home? What brought this on?", Wanda worried out loud, "He's been gone, what five years, and now he just decides to come home...It has me wondering what is going on."

"What do you mean sister?", Suzie asked now beginning to worry herself, she had trusted her friend's instincts before and wondered if the tall ninja woman was on to something.

"OK lets go over this whole thing. Why did Stoppable-san help Kim-san in the first place besides them being lifelong friends? To keep her safe. Why did he leave? He felt that she didn't want him around, so seeing her with another man. He sees his vows as being complete and tries to find an new life. Later he is discovered and is forced to reveal the truth to his superiors. Then they force him to agree and meet and make up with the woman who told him to go away. The only one that he knows that he can be with. Sensei told him what would happen if he could not be with her. He finally agrees to do this after being cornered. Now what if he still thinks that she doesn't want him around? How does he get out of meeting her....? Remember he is in a combat zone. Remember _also_ that he is not afraid to perish.", Wanda forced her friend to follow her logic.

"_Hari Kari!", _Suzie's eyes flashed, "Only he does it without anyone knowing that he has done so. He stands up while in a combat situation and takes a bullet. There are plenty of snipers out there that would love to brag about taking down the invader. All he has to do is make sure that he doesn't tap into the MMP and not have his armored vest on." "I doubt if he would even feel it. It would be over before anyone could stop it. Suicide by enemy. It would be perfect. He wouldn't have to see Kim-san ever again. Is he that big of a coward?", Suzie asked.

"Now you see where I am going sister. It would look like a combat death and it would be too. He doesn't have to face Kim-san ever again. I just realized how deep his pain goes. It has pierced his soul. He is cornered and seeks relief from his agony.", Wanda uttered.

"But he _vowed_! His actions may cause us to lose _HER_ as well.", Suzie gasped.

"What good would that vow be if he was dead? At that point how would we convince the Chosen One that he _must_have his Chosen? I feel the scrolls and the prophecy may be in peril. ", Wanda explained. "He dies honorably, maybe he has already made a deal to have his remains buried covertly so that no one knows where he is located. Then he knows that he doesn't have to feel his heart torn out again on the chance that she will turn on him once more. Grrrrr I really need to have a 'talk' with Stoppable-san.", Wanda Wang growled.

"Maybe you are wrong sister, it has happened.", Suzie hinted.

"I don't know, maybe I'm tired.", Wanda replied, "We've been on this mission too long."

---

_Undisclosed location:_

"Anyway Ron, I'm worried. I mean I got a funny feeling. Becky knows that I love her and she knows what kind of risk we face here. Did I tell you she's from Fort Collins...It was one of those things you know...We felt that once we got out that we could settle back in Colorado, finish going to school and raise a family...Anyway before I left I gave her my will. We decided if I don't make it home, I'd be buried in Lowerton and if she didn't remarry she'd be buried with me when she, you know, dies...I had my Dad get the plots so I have that covered. But I want you to promise me a couple of things Ron: first I want you to take my ring if I buy the farm and give it to Becky. Sometimes it takes a while to get us out of the field and I may not be 'presentable'...you know. I don't want her last view of me to be of me being messed up, you know. I already talked to Major Grant and he agreed to have you escort my body home since you're familiar with the area. That and I know you've done this before. You could help Becky get to Lowerton too since you'd have to return to Fort Lewis to get your greens first.", Stoner explained.

"Don don't worry I'll bet that funny feeling is caused by the food they've been feeding us.", Ron chuckled trying to make light of the subject.

"Dammit Ron, I wasn't done! Anyway if anything happens to me, you gotta bring me home...The family will just love it if a Lowerton football hero was brought home by a Mad Dog. Just think about it. That would be your greatest claim to fame. The second thing is you gotta promise to see Kim Possible again and work things out.", he stated.

"Don, you know I already promised.", Ron began.

"And I know how your mind works too! You have to promise on the wedding band that you're taking back to my Bride, Stoppable. The one you handed to her before she put it on my finger. Promise on it.", Stoner demanded.

"OK, OK Don, if it means that much to ya, but I still think you're making too much of this. You're gonna be fine. Now I have a favor to ask in return since you decided to bring this up to me.", Stoppable retaliated.

"OK I agree as long as I don't have to eat the worm at the bottom of the tequila bottle.", Don replied now smiling.

"You gotta take my stuff home for me too. I have some letters to give to my folks and I want you to hand carry them for me. I even made one out to Kim. At least that way, I'll finally get the last word in. Anyway from what I've been told she already has my eternity planned out for me. Since I've never been able to say no to her from the time I was four, I guess I'll just stay where she plants me.", Ron told him.

"Deal, you mangy Mad Dog.", Corporal Stoner stuck out his hand to shake on it. Stoppable took it and gave the hand a sound shake.

"Come on lets go back up for thirds, you never know when we're going to get a hot meal again.", Ron observed.

"Yeah the next time it might be served by red guys with horns and tails." Stoner got up with a laugh.

"I wonder how good brimstone is for grilling?", Ron asked now being happy again.

"Don't make me lose my appetite dummy.", Don replied.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"That no good jerk really _did_ back out! I'm beginning to hate him! Where did they send him?", Dr. Betty Director snarled, "I thought someone could have shamed him into coming home."

"Ma'am, the United States Army had refused us access to that information. That Major Jackson mentioned that Stoppable may disappear again if we keep bothering him. He did say that he had a deal worked out with Stoppable for when he goes on R and R. When he does, he will be flown to Middleton, in cuffs if need be...And yes Ma'am, he did say that. All the Major told me was that he was in ongoing combat operations and didn't need to be harassed. Something about losing focus and that his team was the tip of the Ranger Spear. Now I've read that the Rangers are supposed to be the first to engage enemy combatants, so I guess that lets us know what he is doing. Maybe we should get ready to cushion the fall for Miss Possible in case he doesn't come home alive.", Will Du explained to his superior.

"What is he some sort of professional hit man for them? When his men brought me out I was just coming down from the drugs. They were _not _happy about leaving him. If they hadn't been ordered to remain on the plane I'm sure that all his men would have gotten off to find him. I've seen professional soldiers before Will and those men were as tough as anyone I've ever seen. There was something about them that almost unnerved me.", Dr. Director replied.

"Well Ma'am we saw what he could do on his own. What would happen if he gave similar training to the men he served with? They would end up being the Army's version of a CIA hit squad. Only it would be under their control. Think of it, a twenty-four hour a day, three hundred and sixty-five day a year, team of men trained to fix little problems for the Government and they have nearly unlimited firepower.", Will observed.

"But when I talked to him, Stoppable was talking about getting his men ready....If they are that good, you'd think that they would have to have some kind of down time or families would raise their voices....Unless they didn't have families...Or, his men had been moved to other units to train them and Stoppable _was_ given a _new _team to work with. Maybe he was given men that are even more talented then the first group he had. If that's the case what is the Army trying to do? Maybe they want ten of those teams...In case they're worried about losing the original one.", Betty rambled along aloud.

"Ma'am how would they lose a team?", Will asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Agent Du, you witnessed what they could do during that Drug Cartel takedown. Then the violence that they unleashed on the people that kidnapped me. This team is used by the military in a very violent manner. Those were just two examples. I'll bet if we searched hard enough we might be able to find where this bunch has been used in other actions. Since they are obviously trained to enter hostile environments I'm sure the military has decided not to put, as some would say, 'all their eggs in one basket'. Therefore I imagine that there are at least a few other teams that are being trained to take over that role.", Dr. Director concluded.

---

_Denver, Colorado:_

Wendy was watching her Director from the show. He was acting nervous. Over the years he had done a lot of things for her and they had finally begun to go out on dates together. For over a year she made it plain that she was off the market and was chasing the young hero, Ron Stoppable. Unfortunately he never returned home. There hadn't been any sightings of him since he disappeared over five years before. During that time Wendy had become very comfortable with Chad Peterman.

"You know Wendy, we've been through an awful lot and I really have enjoyed your company. I know that you're still in love with that kid, wherever he is. But honey, he may never come back. And...and....."

"The answer is, 'Yes', Chad. Do you have a date in mind yet?", she asked.

"Yes? You mean...."

"I said Yes, Chad...I guess what I had on Ron Stoppable was a crush. But now that I see how loyal you are to me....how you treat me....I just was thinking to myself that maybe I should look at you instead.", Wendy stated softly.

Chad Peterman got down on his knee. "Miss Marks, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked almost timidly.

"I already said Yes Chad.", she replied softly as he produced a small box from his jacket pocket. The smile that she had became even larger when she saw her ring for the very first time.

"Wendy, I know this is fast, but I want to marry you as soon as possible.", he told the woman who had accepted him.

"I think so too honey. Since you direct and I produce, why don't we take off in a couple of weeks and see my parents, then head off to Vegas or see a Justice of the Peace. I don't really care for a large wedding, just our close families and us.", Wendy suggested.

"Sounds good to me Wendy, I never really cared for the celebrity style of doing things. Thank you so much for making me the happiest man on Earth.", he told her as she pulled Chad to his feet and gave him the first of many kisses that they would share for the next fifty years.

"Thanks for waiting for me to get over him Chad. I know that must have real hard on you.", she replied softly

"Like I said thanks for making me the happiest man on Earth.", he told her as she nuzzled up to him.

---

_The Possible home:_

Jim and Tim were looking at the feast laid before them. They were happy to be heading back to school and getting away from prying parents and sister. "Sis?", Jim asked.

"Yes Jimmie, what do you need?", the beautiful redhead asked her brother.

"Well you know that we've tried all sorts of ways to find Ron...And I just want you to know that I'm sorry that we couldn't do better. Please forgive us. We tried the best that we could.", he told his sister.

"Honey, thanks for trying. I know that someday I'll find him again. Somebody has to know. I mean how long can he stay mad at me?", Kim teared up, "Are you and Tim sure that you have to head back so soon?"

"Yeah Kim. We have to move into the apartment and it's just going to take a couple extra weeks.", Jim replied wanting to get away for parental supervision.

Anne Possible watched as her eldest son hugged his sister. _'If I tell them, how would they act? I wonder if the roof would even stay on the house. I should just tell her that Ron's afraid she's mad at him.....What a mess, I hope they fix it soon, my nerves won't take much more of this.',_ she worried.

-

Tara and Bonnie were also laughing and playing around. Bonnie was going to leave in the morning with the Stoppables to take that two week travel and business trip to Norway. Almost as soon as the Stoppables returned, Hanna had to get her back-to-school shopping done. Though truth be told, Kim and Hanna had gotten most of it done a few weeks before. Kim was planning to do a little special shopping for the Asian girl while she and her parents were gone. Kim was also going to take care of the treasured mole rat, Rufus, that had once belonged to her old boyfriend. And Kim was looking forward to it. As Kim and Hanna grew closer so did Kim and Rufus. She had already built him a nice comfy nest on her bedside table so that he would sleep close to her.

-

In the morning the Stoppables, plus Bonnie, were given a big farewell from their friends. Even Ned from Bueno Nacho was there. About the only ones missing where the Littles, Felix and Rufus. Rufus could be forgiven since he was getting older and wanted to sleep more than anything.

Tara was giving her cheer bud a big hug, "Now you behave yourself B and we'll see you in a couple weeks.

---

_Map reference VT 9284:_

The small force was observing from a distance. They were getting video from a drone flying overhead. None of the suspects knew they were being watched. In the dead of night the aircraft was as silent as a wasp and just as terrible too since it carried two missiles.

Totally unnoticed, it had followed the ten men from the building that had been identified as the new bomb making facility. Corporal Don Stoner looked at the image as the men got out of their trucks and began to dig alongside the road. "Sarge we need to move out to catch these guys. It looks like they're setting a big one, I mean that's three bombs.", he told his Squad Leader.

"Yeah Corporal, we're going. We have to catch them in the act. When we get close we'll let our eye in the sky take out their trucks. Let's see how they act then.", Sergeant Walton replied.

"For sure, Sarge. Are you gonna tell C Company when you hit them?", the new Corporal asked, "I know Stoppable would want to hit them at the same time. It would send a pretty strong message to their leaders."

"I think that Stoppable would know automatically. Somehow he has a nose for this.", Walton informed Stoner.

The squad from Animal Company moved slowly staying in the shadows. The the dark silent aircraft overhead continued to give them the status of where the ten men were in relations as to how far along they were in completing their night's activities. They stopped for a few minutes. Sergeant Walton decided enough was enough and called the link to have the drone's operator begin the firing sequence.

A long five minutes later, one of the small pickup trucks that the bomb planters had been using exploded in a orange ball of flame. Moments later the second truck joined the one now engulfed in flames. There was a huge secondary explosion. The men in the back of the second truck just disappeared, except for one or two appendages. "Play with fire and you get burned.", Walton chuckled as he keyed his radio to let Stoppable know that they had stopped the insurgents.

"Red Dog 32 Delta, this is Red Dog 12 Beta do you copy?", Walton asked.

"We copy. What do you have for us?", Sergeant Stoppable asked.

"We got em, have fun boys.", Walton returned.

"Thanks, tell Stoney I said to keep his butt down.", Stoppable replied as he lined up the front front door of the building with his missile launcher. With a grim smile he activated his own firing sequence to ignite the motor on the explosive device.

Seconds later the the projectile was moving at high speed and crashed through the closed door. It exploded inside the building causing it's roof to raise and the walls to bulge out. 3rd squad stayed low avoiding the pieces that flew off the building in all directions.

Two hours later the squad sifted through the remains of the structure trying not to get burnt.

-

Back in the compound the next morning, the two squads celebrated the twin victories with soda pop and popcorn as they watched the videos of the twin actions.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

_'It's still new being able to walk around like everyone else.',_ Felix mused as he waited at the gate, _'Man I can't wait for her to get off the plane. Maybe for once we can have a good party with most of the guys from our class. Too Bad Ron isn't here to enjoy it.'_

Bonnie was carrying Hanna as they all walked out into the main concourse after clearing customs.

Hanna seeing Felix jumped down and made a mad rush for the young man who had finally left his wheel chair completely behind. He scooped up the young girl as Kim and Tara cheered. Anne and James stood behind it all their smiles nearly causing their faces to split.

Felix and the Possibles got everyone into the vans and headed off for Hanna's favorite restaurant, Chez Hana, for a good solid meal. Barb had already set it up in advance from when they had to change planes a few hours before.

Finally they had filled themselves and Felix and Bonnie snuck off for a little 'couple time'. Kim looked on with a large smile on her face. "Tara you know it seems like all our friends are getting along with their lives except you and me. You got any guys on the radar yet?", Kim asked.

"No K and I'm not really looking yet either. If the right guy comes along it'd be great, but I want to complete my education first.", she replied.

"I understand. I still can't believe that you don't hate me for coming between you and Josh. I mean I didn't seem that interested in him, then the next thing you know. I'm telling Ron good bye and I'm with Josh. You know I still have dreams about it....And the funny thing is that they're different than I remember them. I guess I'd better talk to the counselor. She told me when these dreams come up to let her know.", Kim informed her friend not catching a quick glance back from the blond.

"Yeah I think you need to check in and talk it over Kim. Have you heard anything from Ron yet. It's five years now. I was worried before now...Now I'm scared.", she told her friend, _'She's still going over this in her mind? I thought that Bonnie and I worked this through with her.'_

"I made my vow to him in front of our parents. I'll live with my memories of Ronnie if nothing else. I have a little sister anyway. So I haven't lost everything.", Kim replied as her eyes misted up, "Anyway it looks like B and Felix are hitting it off right. Do you know if they got anything planned?"

"Not yet, Bonnie wants to take it slow this time. She's head over heals in love with Wheels. I know she wants to wait till he has his PhD. She's already saving for the big day.", Tara explained.

"Good Tara....Oh I hope you enjoyed yourself making me moan with the therapy. Come on let's go break up the kissy face between Bonnie and Felix.", Kim told her friend evilly.

"That's not nice Kim.", Tara laughed.

"Oh they have a couple weeks together before he has to go back. They can wait a bit until we've had our fun with them.", Kim laughed in return.

"What about Monique, have you heard more from her?", Tara asked.

"She should be back right around Christmas time or a little later. She shouldn't need to be away from Middleton for long periods of time after that. You know Tara, Mo and Ron used to have these pig out sessions at Bueno Nacho. I mean I think they we both trying to gross me out. And the first couple of times they did too. Now one of Ron's adopted cousins is interested in her and Mo's interested in him. I mean how weird can that get.", Kim asked, "I mean Mo might end up being related to Ron, before...before I do." Her eyes began to mist up again, "She'll be Hanna's cousin before I'm her sister-in-law."

Tara reached over and gave her long time friend a hug as the red head started to break down. "Kim just relax. You and Ron had that perfect love. I KNOW it'll come back for you just like I KNOW that he will come home to you. For being Hanna's sister-in-law, heck she thinks of you as her sister and she has for a long time. You don't have to worry about that raven haired girl.", Tara soothed her friend.

_Undisclosed base:_

"OK gentlemen, we've been hitting these bomb factories now for a few months. We have some intell from a few of our sources that the main honcho who's training all the bad guys to do this is going to be here training some people. That's how hard we've hit them. You men have done a great job so far. If we can capture the mastermind we might set these bad boys back two or three years. Included in your packets is the picture and description of one Mohammad Ashtar, his code name is Bad Tommy. We'd love to have him alive, but it really doesn't matter. Sergeant Walton, you're men are tasked with taking care of any bomb setters that come out. As normal you will have two drones in the air. Sergeant Yates your squad will support Walton's men. Sergeant Campbell you are to go after any other bomb setters. Sergeant Stoppable, your squad is primary to take down the bomb factory. Like I said we'd love to have this little trouble maker in our hands, but don't be too concerned about taking him out if he puts up a fight

_Hidden bomb factory:_

"Sarge we have the bugs on the walls, we should get some good intelligence from this before we burn this place down.", Corporal Miles told his squad leader as his men kept watch.

"OK, I'm gonna listen for a few minutes, tell White he's got the squad while I try to hear what's going on.", Sergeant Stoppable told the Leader of Fire Team B.

_Map location UE 1964:_

Sergeant Walton watched the screen from the first drone._ 'I just hope we don't have a convoy come through here soon. We need to wait till the strike team begins to move. Yeah hurry up and wait.', _he worried,_ 'Crap what's taking Stoppable so long?'_

_Bomb factory:_

_'Well it's as good as it's gonna get.',_ Ron mused as he keyed his radio.

"Red Dog Brain, this is Red Dog 32 Delta. We move in zero three minutes, do you copy?", he asked.

"Brain copies and notifies the bomb squad.", Jackson replied back.

Sergeant Walton listened to the Battalion S-2 with a grim smile as he checked his watch, _'Well we'll see what happens now.' _Walton keyed his radio and notified the remote pilots of the drones, "We're gonna take down the trucks again. Secondary targets are the bombs themselves. Do you copy Raven Bravo 28?"

"We copy Red Dog 12 Beta. We are making sure that all systems are up now.", the pilot replied though the satellite link as he put down his soda next to the fire buttons at his station.

---

Two minutes later eleven tough men were up against the wall of the building. One team was at the back side and were ready to toss the flash bangs before the other team rushed in.

On the dot it happened. With the two explosions the door on the other end of the building flew inwards off it's hinges as the demo charges did their jobs. The team spread out to cover their leader who had already dropped three men on his way inside. The Bravo team crashed through just as the return fire began. The ones on the inside returning fire were cut to pieces in a matter of moments. The only one left alive was their target, Bad Tommy as he tried to hide from the attackers.

_(Get up Mohammad. You will come with us or die.)_, Sergeant Stoppable told him in his own language.

Not saying anything the terrorist reached down. Sergeant Stoppable didn't say anything either as he shot Bad Tommy in the knee cap with is M4A1 almost taking the leg completely off with a 5.56 NATO round. "Nice shot Sarge. He won't be to hard to track down now.", PFC Lame chuckled as the chubby bomb maker was screaming his head off while rolling around on the dirt floor in agony.

"Oh shuttup Mohammad. Check our little friend for anymore weapons, truss him up and fix his wounds. Alright let's look for anything that S-2 might want use. Let's move it guys the clock's running.", Stoppable urged.

_Map location UE 1965:_

The first missile hit the truck and the second hit the bomb that the insurgents were still covering with dirt. The squad moved in on the location staying spread out. Suddenly there was a shot and one of the squad members went down. Walton yelled. "Sniper." He then keyed his mic on the radio, "Raven Bravo 28 we have a sniper, I have a man down. Where is the bad guy?"

"One moment....I have personnel on a building 250 meters to you're north east it looks like this is your sniper. I will take him out with the back up drone. Please wait.", the pilot announced.

Sergeant Walton looked at his men. "Sarge that's my boy out there. I'm gonna get him.", Corporal Stoner yelled.

"No DON'T Don!", Walton yelled back as the Fire Team Leader went after his man.

_'Come on feet don't fail me now.',_Don worried as he zigged and zagged to his man.

Twice rounds nearly caught him. Finally he dove towards his man. "Hey Stan, how ya doin buddy.", he panted as he got the attention of the other Ranger after he skidded to a stop.

"Don, what are you doing here, this is a death trap Don. I'm hit in the shoulder man.", Smith replied.

"OK lemme look buddy....OK Stan, you'll be going home on this one.", Stoner told him as he checked out the wound.

"Stay down boss. That guy's still out there.", Smith told him.

"Yeah, Yeah I know.", Don replied to his man as he kept working.

---

"Firing.", Raven Bravo 28 told Sergeant Walton over the link.

---

_'There he is, I have him this time.', _the sniper thought, as he squeezed the trigger. The rifle snapped back into his shoulder.

Four seconds later the building exploded as the first missile hit it. After the second one there was nothing left of it.

* * *

A/N: Looks like the Rangers have been busy lately. I wonder if Corporal Stoner is going to be alright. It seems like Bonnie's nervous about Felix's eyes straying....rather different than in high school, huh.

Well I suppose we'll find out soon. Two chapters to go. The countdown is on.

Thanks again to CajunBear for his great skills.

If you all havent't noticed JA of JaKt has concluded his story '1939', good job. I suppose Waveform is going to update on 'Reset' soon too. I saw a snippet of Armydude's next chapter in 'The Animal I have Become', all I can say is WOW. I just re-read CaptainKodak1's 'School Days' as always it's enthralling and is holding my interest keenly. Charles Gray has been updating 'Time Enough For Vacation' it's getting better, but I love these tales about Cindy and James growing up together.

Keep it up guys.

See ya later. Only two chapters to go.

ST-103


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**Thanks to Screaming Phoenix, CajunBear73, hiddenloner, HarrylovesGinny09, Mack53B, Daccu65, Joe Stoppinghem and readerjunkie. I thank you for your reviews and comments. I truly do appreciate them. Also thanks to Eckles and Daccu65 for the PMs. Good idea Daccu, I think that I might make it a onse shot and post it that way. Eckles...knowing what I know it's going to be rough reading the last couple of chapters here.**

**Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). As of now I'm not sure if I'm going to post the next two stories in line, but they are being written. So look for 'The Truth' and 'Jusitce' in the future. I began writing this ARC December 26, 2008 and here it is almost a year later. It might be a good time to gather myself and post another story that has been on my hard drive for over a year.**

**Anyway to catch up: Ron and his friend Don Stoner have made a 'soldier's' pact. Josh looks like he is going to be on parole. I suppose Wanda Wang is going to be lost without her toy. Maybe she'll figure out what Ron is up to. Betty Director is 'upset' and begins thing think out different 'possibilites' when she remembers just what Ron had been able to. Then there's Wendy Marks off the market. One less thing to distract Ron if he ever returns (I'll bet Kim Possible will be kicking her heals up after **_**that **_**gets out). Felix and Bonnie are in the beginning stages of something that will be quite good for them (I hope). Is Don Stoner going to be alright?**

**Well it's time to find out.**

**ST 103**

**-----------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 39

_The Bomb factory:_

"OK fellas make sure none of this ordinance is gonna blow up in our faces and let's get our little friend out of here. He won't run far with that leg messed up.", Sergeant Stoppable told his men before he keyed his radio to let Lt. Wallace know what they had found.

"Sarge he ain't going nowhere with that leg. Hell, he'll be lucky if he doesn't lose it.", PFC Smith told him while examining the wound and wrapping it in a bandage.

"Red Dog 32 Delta, this is Red Dog 32 Alpha, we are sending in Bravo and Charley to help. Ordinance team is onsite. Let them handle the goodies while you bring in Bad Tommy. Charley and Bravo have security. Copy?", Wallace asked.

"Red Dog 32 Alpha, Red Dog 32 Delta copies and is moving.", Stoppable replied as he got his men moving with the groaning and bleeding man. They half carried the now morphine imbibed Mohammad to the chopper that was landing for the half hour flight back to base.

"You know Sarge, we can give him a new nickname now...How about gimp?", asked PFC Smith.

"It won't make any difference now...You can change his name to Tweety for all I care.", Sergeant Stoppable replied.

---

_Map location UE 1965:_

Sergeant Walton looked at the building that was burning furiously._'Well, we shouldn't have to worry about the sniper now, I just hope that there's no more of them tonight. Man I hope Stoner and Mitchell are OK. That damned sniper could have gotten us all if he had just been more patient.', _he grimly mused. Staying low he moved quickly to his downed men. As he got there Sergeant Walton could see one of the men was trying to work on the other. The man looked up, "Sarge, Don's hit bad. I don't think he's gonna make it."

"Relax Mitchell, you're hit too, we'll take care of the the Corporal.", he told his rifleman as he checked his downed Corporal. Other members of the squad showed up taking over. One of them ripped open Stoner's vest and switched on a flash light. "Dammit....Sarge, he's gone. I ain't got a pulse or resperation..", the rifleman who was the emergency medic informed him as one of the other guys began to administer CPR. "It was a clean hit.", the rifleman coninued to inform his Squad Leader. He could see the wound and the lack of blood.

"Stoppable's going to go nuts.", another one uttered.

"Yeah I know, fix up Stan, and let's make sure that all the bad guys are taken care of...Move it.", Sergeant Walton ordered as he keyed his radio to send in the report.

Thirty minutes later they left with their dead and wounded on a waiting Stryker Combat Vehicle after the Ordinance Team showed up to dispose of the buried IED.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"How are things going girl?", the distinctive voice asked over the phone.

"I guess I'm still pining away for him Mo. Funny thing is nobody ever mentions Ron to me, I wonder if it's because they forgot about him.", Kim responded.

"Kim, who could ever forget that boy? I'll bet people don't mention him around you so that you don't get upset. Don't worry when he comes back they'll all change their tunes fast.", the African-American beauty confided, _'Gotta remember not to give up anything.'_

"I don't know Monique…He's been gone over five years now. I wonder if Mom or Dad have heard anything though.", Kim continued.

"Why is that girl?", Monique asked suddenly on alert now.

"Well I think I heard Mom and Dad talking about him and Mom was crying about something like 'being so close' last summer. When I walked in the kitchen Mom turned away real fast, but I'm sure that I heard it. When I asked about it they hushed it up like it was nothing. Not only that, but I've heard his name mentioned, but not when I was in the same room. Since then I've kept my ears open. Maybe they're holding something back on me.", Kim informed her friend.

'_Boy, I'd better let Tara know before anyone else spills.',_ Monique worried to herself.

"Anyway what's going on around Middleton?", Mo asked to get Kim's mind off the 'Ron' subject._ 'Sometime I'll ask her exactly what happened. It'll be a great story for great auntie Mo to tell their grand kids if Ron ever comes home.'_

"Well I heard that _'Kimberly's'_just got remodeled and it's as hard to get in as before, maybe harder now. You know I got to thinking there is a resuarnant named _'Chez' Hana'_, one named _'Ronald's' _and one named_ 'Kimberly's'_, how weird is that? It'd really freak me out if there was a cheese store named after Rufus.....Oh I heard that my EX, Josh, got out of jail. It looks like he's learned and now he appears to be staying away. His parents were convicted and serving five to ten in a Federal Facility. For some reason the jury didn't care for their holier than thou attitude. I had to testify for two days. Oh, and I heard a BIG ONE! Remember that woman that was hitting on Ronnie? You know that Wendy Marks? Well she got married, so at least I don't have her looking over my shoulder now. Now for the big gossip: Guess who Bonnie is seeing? It's Felix, and they make such an adorable couple.", as Kim ticked off all the things happening.

"Wow girl, seems like I missed quite a few things. I knew that Bonnie and Felix have been talking for a while, maybe I'd better pay closer attention. Oh, see if you can find out anymore about that Robert Booth….You know Ron's adopted cousin….I'd like to correspond with him. I think he's cute…Maybe if Ron does get back and you two patch it up we'll end up related.", Mo laughed.

"Sure Mo, I can do that. I sure hope that it happens. I made my promise and now all he has to do is show up. He'll never know what hit him.", Kim giggled, "Remember you promised to be my Maid of Honor and I'm holding you to it."

"Yeah I remember, Maid of Honor for your marriage to Ron. Is that boy gonna be knocked off his feet when he sees you Kim. But I want a favor in return from you girl....You have to promise to be my Maid of Honor too.", Mo replied through the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Deal, so you like Bob Booth as much as I love Ron?", Kim inquired.

"I doubt if anyone could love someone as much as you love that boy girlfriend, but I think I'm close with that hunk.", Monique replied.

"So when are you going to be back Mo?", Kim inquired.

"Maybe a little before or after Christmas, Kim. Coco Banana wants me to finish there and I'm getting close. I've built a lot of bridges over here and I'm so close to Paris that it's all networked. You know that it's real cold and wet in London? It's a lot colder than Middleton, it must be the humidity. Hey I have to go and get some sleep, I have a big meeting in about seven hours. But remember and get that information about Ron's cousin for me, OK?", Monique asked.

"Yeah Mo, I'll make sure you have the info. I'll check with the Stoppables this week. I'll call later, goodnight.", Kim replied before closing the connection. She changed into her sweat bottoms and one of Ron's old hockey jerseys. Later Kim Possible fell asleep in front of the television and when her parents got home they just looked at her cuddled up with a small smile on her face.

"There should be two on that sofa right now James...I just hope _he's_alright.", Anne Possible whispered to her husband.

---

"OK Wanda, where did your favorite toy go? The other teams in the area haven't seen him in a few months?", Suzie asked her friend.

"Well Miss Nosy, he is an _artist _or so he says he is. My sources in the probation services told me that Mr. Josh Mankey has moved to Taos, New Mexico to be with other _artists _at some Artist Colony_. _So far he has stayed clean and has tried to stay out of view. You know that if Ron-san reappears and finds out what happened to his Chosen and Mankey's part in it, he may hunt down Mr. Mankey ready to spill his blood in large amounts.", Wanda replied.

"Oh that would be too bad sister. And it would be too bad if he found your Ex with him. It would be much easier to clean up if the mess is kept together.", Suzie Chin replied with a smile.

"There may not be a need for a clean up if Ron-san figures out what he can really do if he wanted.", Wanda informed her friend.

"Let us hope that he never finds _that_ out sister.", Suzie finished.

---

_Cambridge Mass, just off the MIT campus:_

"I told you Mike…Number two is on the way. It looks like little Kimmie is going to be a big sister. We'll talk more after we put her to bed and I prepare for my dissertation for a few minutes.", Justine promised her husband.

"Wow, Justine. Maybe we'll get a boy this time. You know we promised the Stoppables to name a boy after Ron.", Mike reminded her.

"We asked permission Mike, we didn't promise. I hope we have that boy though, you need somebody to get rough with. I'm afraid Kimmie's going to hurt you when she gets older. Now take the baby and get her bath while I clean up the table. You can read her a story when you're done, but no scary ones…I don't want you shivering all night.", she informed her husband with a smile. _'Wow, it doesn't get any better. I have my family and my man. Soon we're going to add one more. After I get my PhD I'll start putting out job inquiries. Hmmm, I wonder if Dr. Possible was serious about that position? I don't know about Mike, but I'd love to be moving back to Middleton. It's a great place to raise kids.',_ she mused while she cleaned up the dinner mess that Mike made earlier. She could hear the sound of her daughter getting her nightly bath. She knew that her Mike would always end up getting wetter than little, well not so little, Kimmie Little.

---

_Undisclosed Base:_

"Alright you guys, turn Tommy over to the medics and make sure that they have a guard on him at all times. Even though he might lose that leg, I don't wanna lose him. I'm gonna let S-2 know he's here so they can get started right away.", Stoppable told his men, "Then clean your weapons and get chow. I don't know what we have going on tonight, we may be going out again."

"Sure Sarge, I'll make sure myself. If he gives us any trouble I might give him another leg to match the one you gave him.", Corporal White replied, "That way he wouldn't have to favor one leg. Hey Sarge, how do you tell him that the government has a rope that will fit his neck just fine?"

Sergeant Stoppable stood up. The insurgent was watching him to see what he was going to do. Ron then held one hand over his head and tilted it off to one side with his eyes closed and making a gagging sound with his tongue out_. _

_(No, no don't hang me, shoot me instead.), _Bad Tommy wailed.

Sergeant Stoppable circled around to his back and whispered in his ear. The effect caused the master bomb maker to shriek in terror more than the pain he was already in.

--

After White returned he asked, "Sarge what did you tell the creep? He sure was cooperative when I left him with the 96 Bravos."

"I just told him how I would kill him if it was up to me.", Stoppable replied.

"Well what is it? I could use that some day.", White replied.

"You don't want to know White, trust me on that.", Ron explained as he began to break down his M4-A1 rifle to clean it.

They were interrupted when SFC James entered, "Sergeant Stoppable, Lt. Wallace and Captain Booth need to see you right away. I'll watch over your guys while you're gone.", he announced.

"Thanks Sarge, they're gonna clean weapons and get chow and some rest. We don't know what's planned for tonight and we have to be ready.", Stoppable replied.

Quickly Stoppable slipped his bolt back in the weapon and snapped his carbine back together and pushed the rear retaining pin back in place. He slung it over his shoulder instead of it's normal carry position, leaving quickly. In another room that held the offices of several officers he found Wallace, Booth and Major Grant. "Sergeant Stoppable reporting as ordered, Sir.", he came to attention and saluted.

Grant moved behind him and closed the door. "At ease, Ron.", Captain Booth told him, "Have a seat."

"Ron, we know that you are friends with Corporal Don Stoner outside of the Rangers. He got hit tonight and you have to see him.", Major Grant told him frankly.

"Sir? How is he? Did anyone notify Becky?", Ron asked suddenly scared.

"He didn't make it Stoppable. A sniper took him out. He didn't suffer though. I don't think he even knew that he had been hit.", Grant explained.

"Dammit...uh sorry Sir, I have to see my buddy. I know that his CO and Captain Booth knew of our pact.", Ron started, "If anything happened to him I...I was supposed to take his ring to his wife and accompany him to the funeral." Ron felt like someone had kicked him in the belly now.

"You _are_going to take the ring to her Ron. You have to go back and get your Class A's and Blues. We'll make sure that Mrs. Stoner gets to Lowerton. You have have the escort mission. Your orders are being cut right now. You will indeed travel to Fort Lewis and get your gear. Then you will fly and pick up the body and escort it to his home, you will meet up with Corporal Wilson and you will two will escort Corporal Stoner home. Now we're going to take you to see your buddy. After that you better shower and change into clean BDU's for the trip back. I want you on that chopper out of here in two hours. Don't worry about your men. Sergeant James was a Squad Leader before he became a Platoon Sergeant. They'll be in good hands son. Right now you have other duties to attend to.", Major Grant told him as he led the numb NCO out the door.

Grant opened the door and let Stoppable in. Quietly the hardened NCO walked up to the bag that laid on the floor containing his old friend. He knelt down and unzipped the bag. Tears came to the once teen hero as he sat back on his haunches, smoothing the short hair on his friend. He began softly, "Donny, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen buddy. I should be lying there in your place. You should be looking forward to your life with Becky. Now you messed it up...Remember that time that you stopped me in the backfield? Man, I saw you coming and I was so scared that you were gonna plant me right on the goal line right in front of all my friends..It was so funny now that I think of it. I'd rather have that happen a thousand times than take your ring to Becky like I promised." Ron took the cold left hand of his buddy and slowly removed the gold band that he had handed to Becky right before she put it on her husband's left hand.

"Buddy I am so sorry. I don't know what to do now. I know I promised to make up with Kim, but I thought that it would be me here...And I wouldn't have to go through with this man. But I promised you and I promised some of the other guys too. Listen, I just want you to know that I always thought you guys were better than we were....So, I have to go for now, just like when I was a kid...I have a mission. I'll meet up with you and make sure you get home just like I promised. I'll make you proud of me this time.", Ron finished with his friend.

Ron stood up and unfastened his Dog Tags from around his neck and slipped the chain through the finger hole in the wedding band. He re-hooked the chain and placed it back around his neck. "Sir, I'm ready now. I'll grab a quick shower and shave. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes.", he told Major Grant as he wiped the last of his tears away.

"OK Stoppable meet me in my office after you grab something to eat too, service on those military flights is a little lean. I'll have the orders and ticket vouchers ready by the time you get back.", the older man replied.

-

A much cleaner Sergeant Stoppable appeared at the door to Major Grant's office. He knocked and waited to be asked to come in.

"Come.", Grant called out even before the rap ended.

"Yes Sir, I am ready. All I'm taking is my laptop and a couple changes of stuff and my toiletry bag.", he told the Major.

"Since you have family in the area. I am ordering you to stay a couple extra days. I'd give you a month, but I can't afford you to be gone that long Stoppable, right now we are too thin. I also order you to see your parents _and _Miss Possible to find out if you have a future with her or not. You will first travel to Fort Lewis to retrieve your Class A's and the rest of your gear, then you will travel to pick up the body and escort it to Lowerton, Colorado and deliver Corporal Donald Stoner to his wife and family. Note that there will already be one member of Bravo Company at Dover when you get there, he will already have ground transportation and a room lined up. You are in charge until Colonel Welch has relieved you. Mrs. Stoner will not accompany you to pick up the body, she will be accompanied by a detachment of Rangers led by the CO. After the funeral and interment, you will have a short reunion with your family and friends. I am going to call your mother eight hours after Colonel Welch notifies me that Corporal Stoner has been laid to rest. You have better traveled to you parents house by then to take my call or be on a date with Miss Possible. Trust me I will know.... I hate to do this to make sure that this happens, but since you seem to be as slippery as an eel considering this subject I don't think we have a choice. On the third day you will return. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR Sergeant?", Major Grant asked.

"Yes Sir perfectly clear.", Stoppable replied.

"Remember what we promised? If you don't at least meet up with Miss Possible and set the record straight, I will personally fly her here and lock you two in my office to discuss this situation, even if I have to have you handcuffed and accompanied by the rest of the Battalion at gunpoint...And don't think I won't do it. It might even make the front page of the Army Times.", Major Grant threatened.

"Yes Sir, I understand.", Stoppable responded.

"Good, now I won't have Booth on my butt all the time because of Miss Jenkins.", John Grant finished he motioned Stoppable to follow him.

The chopper was warming up. "Make sure this NCO gets on the plane that's heading back. No detours, make sure he gets on or you'll become a Private for eternity.", the Major threatened the crew chief of the chopper.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

The Army Chaplin entered the office building being followed by two NCOs. "Ma'am is there a Specialist Rebecca Stoner here?", he asked the woman Officer.

Becky watched wide eyed as the Officers and NCO's approach her. "No...No...NO...NO! Not Don! Not Don.", she gasped as she started to fall down. Several sets of hands held her as her vision faded.

She woke up on a soft sofa that they kept in a small room in case someone needed rest. "W...what happened.", Becky asked groggily.

"It's Don, Becky.", one of her friends replied.

"Nooooo...I just talked to him. It's a bad dream. We've only been married a short time.", she moaned.

"It's true honey. You know it is. Now I know it's hard, but you're a soldier not just a wife. You have to pull yourself together. Stoppable is already flying back here to get his Class A's. You know what he promised. You have to be strong for him too.", her friend told her.

"You're right Ruth. We both knew this could happen, but it's a shock. I guess I better make myself presentable to the Chaplin. Oh no, I have to call the Stoners. How do I tell them?", Becky asked with renewed tears in her eyes.

"Let the Army tell them, right now we're going to take care of you dear. Here, let me see your face.", she told her trembling young friend as she started to clean the widow's face up.

A few minutes later Specialist Stoner faced the situation that she knew may happen someday.

"Ma'am I am sorry to tell you this. Your husband, Corporal Donald Stoner, was killed in action yesterday. He is being transported home. We have already notified his parents and we have reviewed where he intended to be interred. Since you are his wife, Specialist, are you still going to have Donald buried in Lowerton, Colorado?", one of the NCO's asked.

"Yes Sergeant, we talked about it before Don left. I'm from Fort Collins and it's not that far from his home. I want his wishes to be followed concerning his burial service.", Becky replied tearfully, "I'm sorry, but it's hard not to cry."

"Ma'am, if you weren't crying I'd be worried about you. As of now you are on leave till you are comfortable with coming back. The United States Army will not let you down. We've been told that a Sergeant Stoppable has left the combat zone and is returning to Fort Lewis to pickup his Class A's. He will then escort Donald home personally. I'm told that he is a friend and you may wish to talk to him before he leaves. I was informed that he viewed your husband and has something for you.", Sergeant Crumble informed her.

"Thank you all for helping me.", Becky told them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I see Becky?", a woman in her thirties asked as she walked in.

"That's me Ma'am, how may I help you?", Becky replied.

"Honey, I'm Martha Jackson, the Battalion told me about Don. I came over to see if there's anything I can do to help.", she informed the young widow.

"Mrs. Jackson....Thank you so much...I have so much to do. I just don't know where to start.", Becky started.

"That's alright dear....We'll take our time and make sure that it's going to be OK. You have a support group here with us. Let us help you.", Martha told her while she gave the men a look.

---

_Over the Pacific Ocean:_

_'Why Don? Dammit, you always told me to keep my ass down. Well there's not much I can do about it now. I wonder how Becky's doin? Do YOU realize what this is going to do to her? OK I can't fix it, how can I make it better?', _he mused to himself, _'I have to meditate, but if I do, I'll freak some of these other people out.' _

Sergeant Stoppable continued to study his hands that were laying in his lap as he let his mind begin to drift. He slowly pulled off his dog tags and looked at the gold band that the chain ran through._ 'Father how do I make it better?', _he questioned himself, _'What must I do?'_

"Excuse me Sergeant that is a lovely ring that your wife gave you. Are you looking forward to seeing her again?", a woman officer asked.

"Ma'am...? Oh I'm sorry this isn't my ring. I'm taking it to a friend's wife. He was killed by a sniper yesterday. He made me promise to do this a few months ago. I was the Best Man at their wedding last summer. I didn't think it would happen so fast. They were so young and in love. Right now I would gladly trade places with him.", Stoppable replied.

"Have you seen much combat?", she inquired.

"Some, I guess. More than some guys, less than others.", he told her.

"Are you in a combat unit?", she asked not seeing his Ranger insignia.

Ron tore the Velcro patch off and handed it to her. "Charley Company Second Battalion Ma'am. Keep it Ma'am, I have more.", he responded.

"Thank you. What is that unusual set of wings on your left chest?", she inquired.

"These? They're from completing the MFF school.", he informed her.

"MFF school? What is that?", she asked.

"Military Free Fall school. It's learning to jump from thirty thousand feet and land on a specific point on the ground at night with a full combat load.", Ron explained.

"Have you done that in combat?", she asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I can't talk about that.", he replied not knowing her clearance and need to know.

She checked him out even further seeing his name. "You have an unusual name. I'll bet that you're family reunions are pretty small.", she observed.

"Yes Ma'am and Adolph Hitler made them a lot smaller before he did the world a favor and killed himself.", Ron grunted becoming tired of the probing. "Excuse me Ma'am, I gotta figure out how to tell my friend's wife about the manner that he died. And I've been up for about forty-five hours and a bunch of it was shooting bad guys.", Stoppable told the shocked officer as he got up to find another seat.

An hour later they landed in Hawaii. The woman officer got off. A few others got on and the cargo plane refueled and added some more cargo while some was taken off. Two hours after the C-17 landed it was airborne again heading to McChord Air Force Base. While the plane was on the ground Stoppable called the Battalion Headquarters to let them know what his estimated time of arrival would be.

---

Feeling the flaps coming down, the exhausted Ranger Sergeant was instantly awake. He checked his watch and mentally converted the time zones and realized that they were nearly home.

Once on the ground Sergeant Stoppable grabbed what little baggage he had and hurried to the small terminal for customs and weapons check (which he was unarmed).

Ron made to hail a taxi when he noticed a familiar Hummer at the pickup area. One of the clerks had come over to make sure that he got in. "Climb in Sarge you look like crap.", Spec 4 Cranston told him, "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?", Stoppable replied.

"You should ask what month instead. Don's body is in route to Dover as we speak, you have orders from Welch to get some sleep cause he knew you wouldn't have and make sure that your uniform is ready to go. Your flight out to Dover is tomorrow.. well today...Before you hit the rack, Becky is waiting for you at their apartment. I dropped by there on the way here. At least she's gotten a little sleep so she looks better than you, but that's not saying much. Some of the wives and women service personnel have been staying with her keeping her distracted, if that's possible.", he informed the exhausted NCO, "Anyway, Corporal Wilson is enroute to Dover to make sure you have ground transportation and a room. You have his cell phone and you're supposed to call him before you leave with your flight number. That Corporal knows you too well Sargeant."

It was almost daybreak when Ron knocked on the door. A tired looking woman in BDU's opened it up. "Yes?", she asked.

"Is Becky....I mean Specialist Stoner up ma'am?", Ron asked in return.

"Yeah, who is it?", she inquired.

"Ron Stoppable.", he replied.

"One moment.", she responded, "Becky's been worried about you."

Seconds later the door flew open. The brunette jumped into his arms. "Ron, you're home! I'm sorry we put you through this.", Becky cried softly into his ear.

"Ssshhh....Don't worry about me....I'm sorry about Don. There was nothing I could do, I was at another place when it happened....I'm so sorry Becky.", he sobbed back to her.

"H...how did it happen?", she asked.

"They were taking down some guys planting IED's and one of his men got hit. Well you know Don...He was more worried about his man than himself...He went out to get him back and make sure he was safe. They didn't know there was a sniper from what I was told, but I'm not sure. The guy got him clean. Don never felt anything Becky, trust me...He never felt a thing.", Ron explained, "I saw him afterward. He looked so peaceful. Anyway he asked me to bring this to you. I'm so sorry Becky.", Ron stopped and pulled his dog tags from around his neck. Softly he unfastened the chain and handed over the precious gold band whose mate was on her finger.

She kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

"Are you going with me to the service?", Rebecca Stoner asked.

"They told me that you will be accompanied by a Ranger detachment honey. I have orders to make sure that Don is brought back to Lowerton. I'm heading out in the afternoon to meet up with Corporal Wilson, he's going be there to catch anything I miss. I'd love to stay and talk for a while Becky, but I'm beat and I need the rack and I think you do too. I promise to check in before I leave.", he told her.

"OK I guess we're both too tired to think Ron, but I want you to know something that's been on my and Don's mind for a long time...You have to see _HER. _I want you to do that. You promise me Ron Stoppable, right here on my rings.", she implored him.

"I promise I will see Kim, right after we take care of Don. Anyway I have to do it, I already promised him. Right now though, he and you are most important.", Ron told her as he kissed her forehead.

---

Seven hours later. Sergeant Ronald D. Stoppable looked at himself in the mirror. _'Well, it'll have to do. I guess I lost a bit of weight again. Everything's packed for the trip and a few extra days. Don you better be glad you're dead after doing this to me.', _he mused as he turned away from the mirror and exited the Cabin to head back to Headquarters.

---

"Sir.", Sergeant Stoppable saluted Colonel Welch.

"Good man Stoppable. Thanks for going to get our man and take him home. I will accompany Mrs. Stoner to Colorado with a detachment of men that haven't gone overseas yet on this rotation. My men deserve the best. Major Grant also reminded me that you made a promise that you have to keep. Now, since I will have a Ranger force in Lowerton, and that town is how far from your home? I think it's best to advise you that I _will _have you trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey to make sure that you have that little talk with Miss Possible. I will not be happy until I'm certain that you are talking to her. Now get your butt over to see Becky. From what I've been told she will try to shame you into that little meeting too. Now get your butt outta my office and go get my Ranger! Corporal Wilson already has your room ready so that you can get some rest after the flight. I trust Wilson, but I know you too. I will see you tomorrow in Colorado.", Welch ordered.

"Yes Sir. I understand Sir. I am on my way Sir.", Sergeant Stoppable replied._ 'Man have I been that big of a jerk over this?',_ he thought as he walked out.

-

An hour later the less than exhausted Sergeant was enroute to the Seattle/Tacoma Airport for the flight to Delaware._'Well at least Becky didn't bust my chops about meeting Kim too much. I guess I have been a jerk. I wonder how she'll react...Hell I wonder how I'll react. I wonder if I can pry her away from Josh long enough to tell her I'm sorry....Probably not, I'll get to apologize to her with him looking on smuggly. Oh well, my honor's crap anyway. But at least I can put it behind me and get on with my life. I wonder what I'll do with my crappy life once I get out? Do I want to get out? I have a home here. I have friends here. I have respect here. What do I have in Colorado? Mom, Dad, Hanna and Rufus...Well maybe the Drs. Possible too. By now everyone should have gone on with their lives. I don't need to hide at Yamanouchi, they don't need a beat up old Chosen One there to remind them of what could have been. Maybe I'll get lucky on someone will punch my ticket too. Maybe I'll learn French if it gets that far.', _he mused during the ride.

_'What about Kim?', _he thought.

_'She picked another....I'll just be the ultimate loser.', _he replied.

_'Then it won't be anything new then will it? At least we'll know for sure then everyone can laugh.', _he cringed.

_'Well then let's get it over with!', _he snapped at himself.

The car pulled up to the terminal. "Have a good flight Stoppable. When you get done with the duty, package up your Class A's and Blues and send them back to Headquarters, We'll get them cleaned and pressed and put away for you.", the clerk told him.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see ya when I see ya.", Stoppable replied as he closed the door.

---

_The next morning. Dover Air Force Base:_

Sergeant Stoppable had not gotten much sleep and was still bone tired from getting in late. The ride from the motel was an interesting adventure too. _'Oh well I guess we had better get this started.', _he sighed as he motioned only for his old squad mate to follow him.

"Sergeant your paperwork is in order. Please come with me.", the technician told him.

Ron followed for about a hundred feet until they came to a set of double doors. After entering they stopped at one container. "Here you are. We have already notified the people with the hearse. They will be here in a few minutes.", the technician told him.

"Open it.", Stoppable replied.

"I don't understand Sergeant.", the other man stated.

"You heard what the Sergeant told you, open it. We want to see him.", Wilson repeated the instruction to the technician.

"Why?", the technician asked.

"I know what he looks like. Consider this quality control. I know you guys are professionals, just like we are, but I want to make sure of the identity and the quality of your work. I was there when he was in the bag. I'm going to make sure there are no surprises to his wife and family. I'm sure that his bride is going to want to see him one last time.", Ron simply stated.

"This is highly irregular Sergeant.", the technician muttered.

"And I'm a highly irregular guy. Like I said open it.", Stoppable stated, "Do it or talk to my CO." Stoppable pulled out his cell phone and dialed the memorized number.

"2nd Battalion 75th Regiment.", came over the external speaker on the phone.

"May I speak to Colonel Welch....This is Sergeant Stoppable.", Ron spoke into the phone.

"One moment Sergeant....Yes Sergeant Stoppable...Is there a problem?", the Welch's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes Sir, I wish to positively ID the package, but I am running into some static on my end. One part of me knows that they've done a good job, but I just want to be sure. Would you like to talk to the technician Sir?", he asked.

"Yes I would. Hand the phone over to him.", Welch ordered.

A few moments later the phone was back in Stoppable's hand.

The shaking technician cut the binding straps on the box. After removing the lid and carefully taking the flag off it, he removed a tool from his pocket and inserted it in several places and turned it. He raised the lid slowly, "You ever see a dead man before?"

"Why don't you ask him how many men he's put in the ground buddy? This man is our friend. The Sergent here was the Best Man at his wedding.", Wilson was getting tired of the questions.

"Listen pal, I talked to his wife yesterday afternoon. So I want to make sure.", Stoppable responded.

"OK, OK, I get it.", the other man told him.

_'I doubt if you do buddy.',_ Stoppable mused.

Sergeant Stoppable looked his friend over. Seeing some problems he redialed his phone. "Stoppable again. Get into Stoner's stuff. I need his dress cover and his CIB, he told me he wanted it with him. I wonder if the orders for his badge was in his file, it might be a good idea to review it. See if the Colonel can bring them to Colorado. Oh, he looks good, better than I left him. The guys here did a great job.", Ron explained.

"Will do Sarge. It'll be on the plane. They're going to be leaving from McChord in a few hours.", the clerk on the phone answered.

"Thanks, how's Becky doing?", he asked.

"She's numb, but holding up.", came the reply.

"OK tell them that we're going to be leaving in a little bit from here too.", Stoppable replied shutting the connection.

"Listen can I have a moment before we seal him back up for his trip home?", Stoppable asked.

"Sure Sergeant.", came the reply from the technician knowing that this was one that was used to being around death.

-

Ron looked at his buddy, "Don buddy, well I'm back like I said. They did a good job on you. I'm gonna take you home so that you can be with your family. Becky's having a hard time. But the Battalion is going to back her up. I promise I'll help take care of her. I can't do the job that you could do, but I'll do the best I can. I'll make sure she's OK. If she wants I'll hire her after she gets out. The Corporation can always use a good person and she is one of the nicest people I've ever met, you picked a good girl buddy. I want to thank you for being my friend. I really needed it, you got me to think right again. After you're at peace I'm finally going to see Kim and see what happens. If I don't they're gonna hogtie me and make sure it happens anyway. I guess I can apologize to her and Josh for being a jerk. With any luck she might forgive me in a couple hundred years. Listen we gotta get going. I'll be with ya all the way.", Ron put his hand on the shoulder of his friend. Corporal Wilson put his arm around his old Sergeant to support him.

The technician came back in to see the Sergeant quietly standing next to the casket. He watched him slowly close the lid and motioned for him to reseal it._ 'How did he know I was here? I was absolutely silent.',_ he wondered as he approached the box.

"Sarge?", Wilson asked.

"Yeah buddy.", Stoppable replied.

"This is gonna be tough isn't it?", he asked.

"Yeah, it's the toughest thing we'll ever have to do.", Ron told his old friend.

"I can see why. Thanks for letting me volunteer for it.", Wilson told him.

"You did?", Ron asked, "Hey thanks for backing me up."

"We're brothers Sarge. We're brothers.", Wilson finished.

* * *

A/N: OK everyone we are here. Most everyone knows what's coming next. You don't know how hard it was to create a good character and then have to do that to him. I know because my consumption of various liquids increase over the composition of the last couple of chapters. As for missing the Combat Infantry Badge sometimes it happens, paperwork gets over looked. When I ETS'd, they left out a whole bunch of stuff and I had to stay in two extra days to fill out the paperwork and take another physical. Still think it was an order by the CO. I talked to the clerk later at his wedding and he hinted that it was done on purpose.

My other stories rant, I have had a few days off and I've had the chance to read and review some stories that I have read before and more that I haven't. To tell you the truth, I've enjoyed them. Charles Gray his been real busy. Screaming Phoenix is bringing 'Twin Flames of Darkness' to a conclusion. Waveform still has 'Reset' going. To be truthful I haven't read Cneb's latest, but knowing him to promises to be good. Armydude is again moving forward with 'This Animal I Have Become'. The ideas coming out of his head are very good. I think that CaptainKodak1 is going to update 'School Days' soon. I think that everyone will like the next chapter. I think Nutzkie's getting ready to post on his 'Knights of Rhodighan'.

Remember the last chapter is coming. Thanks for sticking around.

ST-103


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Please note that I still don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, so I have no rights at all to them as they and all the characters, objects and places associated with the show belong to the Disney Corporation. I still don't make any money from this hobby and I suppose that it's for the best though someday I'd love to get out of the stinking factory. However the characters Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin as well as Maku-san, Major John Grant, Major John Jackson and Judge Q. Hector Snobblestone do belong to me and are creations of my warped mind. So please ask if you want to use them…OK? I've borrowed from other authors with their permission**

**Foremost I want to thank again CajunBear73 for his tireless efforts at trying to make these stories readable. His comments in red are usually better than the story itself and one of these days I might include some of them in the comments section. I want to give a shout to Spectre666, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform they review me all the time and provoke me...I uh mean inspire me to do better, enough with the sticks already.**

**To my reviews: hiddenloner, CajunBear73, Daccu65, Shrike176, Joe Stoppinghem, Screaming Phoenix, Waveform and HarrylovesGinny09 a big thanks to you. I truly appreciate the comments.**

**Now I do have one comment that I need to make. If something like **_**"Is there going to be a sequel"**_** enters your mind and you put that in the review (Yes this actually happened), and that information is included HERE, all that it tells me is that the reader didn't pay attention to the Author's Notes where I do try to let the reader know these kind of things, I'm not that big of a jerk to not let you know if more stuff is coming up.**

**Therefore let me say right up front 'Separate Lives' is between 'Broken Promise' and 'Once Again'. So it goes 'Winter Adventure' (Christmas of Kim and Ron's junior year), 'A Lasting Love' (Senior Prom…Or about four weeks before Graduation), 'Broken Promise' (Graduation to a month after graduation), and 'Separate Lives' (A month after Graduation till sixty-three months after Graduation). 'Once Again' is placed after that. 'The Truth' is nearly done and I've finally competed the Epilogue of 'Once Again'.**

**My inspirations to try something this long instead of a whole lot of very short stories were The Wise Duck and Daccu65. Mr. Duck because of his epic 'What She Can't Say' and Daccu65's 'Mat' series.**

**Well it's the bottom of the ninth and we have fifteen yards to go, do we punt? Do we replace the batter? Oooops wrong story.**

**Everybody, thanks for sticking around for it's been a long ride and I suppose I'm getting a little punchy.**

**Let's do it.**

**ST 103**

**---------**

Separate Lives

Chapter 40

Sergeant Stoppable stood at attention with a perfect salute with the other member of the detail as the handlers loaded the white box into the belly of the airliner. _'With it being in the travel case most people wouldn't give him a second thought.',_ Ron mused sadly. After he went to 'Order Arms' and completed his salute, he climbed inside for a moment to make sure his friend was secure before exiting the cargo hold. He shook each man's hand and slipped a $50 to one of them. "Sarge, you don't have to do this.", one of them said.

"Have a beer on me after work as thanks for taking care of my friend.", he replied.

They returned to the terminal and boarded the airliner for the trip to Middleton.

An attendant came up, "Sergeant you and the Corporal have been bumped to First Class. Two other passengers have given up their seats, please follow me."

"Thanks ma'am, we really didn't expect this.", he replied to her.

"Nonsense. My brother's fighting overseas right now, it's good to see you bringing one of ours home. Did you know him?", she asked.

"He was a good friend Ma'am, I was his Best Man at his wedding last summer. Anyway I just got in from Fort Lewis. Except for about eight hours sleep total I think I've been going for ninety....about twenty of those was killing bad guys. Would you please wake me in an hour?", Stoppable asked.

"Rest, Soldier.", she told him. _'That young man looks horrible.',_she mused sadly as she went about settling in other passengers.

--

Two hours later he was coming to his senses. "Son are you OK? I think you were having a nightmare.", a man told him, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? I...I don't think so, maybe it's the malaria again. Sometimes it happens when I'm tired. I really didn't realize it Sir. I'm sorry if it bothered you.", the groggy Sergeant stated as he pulled his seat up. In moments there was a cup of coffee in his trembling hand.

"Thanks ma'am for the coffee and I'm sorry about the trouble.", he told her as he gratefully accepted the stimulant.

"Sergeant that is not a problem, the last time my brother was home he would wake up like that too. Anyway we will be landing in about an hour. As a tradition we are going to have you deplane first so that you can take care of your friend.", she told him

"That's fine ma'am, please thank the rest of the crew for us and Corporal Stoner.", he replied.

About an hour later, the main landing gear thumped and barked with a puff of rubber smoke as the plane landed. A few seconds later the nose wheel touched down and they were on the ground. From outside you could hear the thrust-reversers on the engines whining to slow the plane to taxiway speeds.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Middleton International Airport. The crew and I would like you all to know that we have had the Honor carrying one of our Fallen Soldiers home to his Final Rest. We'd like to ask that the rest of remain seated long enough for the Escorts to disembark the plane. As you travel to your destinations today, we'd appreciate it if you keep the family in your thoughts."

The Sergeant and Corporal stood and instantly, every eye in range focused on the two Soldiers with the knowledge of why they were there. They were filled with surprise or compassion, or both.

After deplaning, those that were aboard stopped to watch through the windows of the terminal. What they saw was the sight of two men in uniform, wearing tan berets, at attention when the box reappeared. Slowly like molasses in winter, they saluted, keeping it until the coffin was at their level. Then one them stepped forward, he helped the some staff load the box into a waiting truck. He quickly signed a few papers and left.

"Who is that Daddy?", a young girl asked her father.

"Those are men welcoming home a hero honey. Be glad they're here for us.", he told his little girl, not really telling her what he thought was in the white box.

The two Soldiers rode the transporter to an empty hanger. The hearse driver they met was waiting for them just outside. The ground crewmen moved the white box to a platform while the Soldiers rendered Honors. The ground crew stepped back and headed to the side of the hangar where they waited for what was to come. They knew they would be asked to move the Fallen one more time.

Once the box was in place, Sergeant Stoppable and Corporal Wilson carefully removed the container revealing a plastic bag enclosing a polished rosewood casket. They removed the plastic and unfolded the Flag, carefully positioning the Blue Field over the left shoulder. Once they had the Flag in place, they used small clips to secure it.

The ground crew came forward and carefully lifted the casket. While these men didn't have the precision of the Troops at Dover, they carried it with just as much dignity. The two NCOs rendered honors again while the casket was being loaded into the hearse. The flag draped coffin was easily visible through the windows.

--

"Listen guys can you get us a lift to a car rental place here at the airport or somewhere?", Ron asked from inside the hearse as they left the air port.

"Sure, there's a place on the way to the mortuary. I'll wait for you to get the car.", the driver told him.

"Thanks, my CO told me to take a couple of days off after the service, and I'd like to look around a bit before I head back. Corporal Wilson will be leaving with the rest of the detachment when they leave.", Stoppable informed him.

"Well the area is a nice place to raise kids Sergeant. Ever been here before?", he asked.

"Once, but it's been a while. Thought I'd take the Space Center Tour.", Ron responded.

"It's a good one. The area used to hop a lot when Kim Possible did her teen-hero thing, but she hasn't done that in a long time. Yeah a lot of neat things used to happen here, but I guess it's passed us by now. It's gotten pretty quiet around here these days. But there's a lot of good restaurants in the area, more than you would think for a place this size too.", he told the Army guy, "Hey, here we are. Looks like they have a pretty good selection too. I'll wait till you get done."

"Thanks, I won't be any longer than I have to.", Sergeant Stoppable replied, "Corporal Wilson will stay with you while I'm inside."

Twenty minutes later Ron motioned to the hearse driver to go ahead so he could pull out and follow him after Wilson got in the car.

Along the way a police cruiser raced by with it's lights flashing. It slowed to allow the hearse to catch up and led it to the mortuary. Ron looked up in his mirror and there was another police car trailing also with its lights on. '_Yeah Don they're welcoming you home buddy. They know hero when they see one.', _he mused sadly glancing at the red and white stripes through the back window on the hearse.

"You OK Sarge?", Wilson asked.

"Yeah just thinking bud. It'll be alright, just like always.", Ron told his old war buddy.

Another twenty minutes and they were pulling into the funeral home. Both squad cars peeled off and parked. The hearse pulled in under the portico where there were four other officers and two firemen waiting. As his men was lining up a Police Sergeant approached Stoppable. "Sergeant, request permission to bear?", he asked as he saluted.

Ron came to attention and returned the honor, "Granted Sergeant and thank you."

The six men pulled the flag covered box out of the back of the hearse and lifted the coffin to hip level. They turned to face the waiting dolly and slowly carried their load to it.

While this was happening the detail rendered their Honors again. After the local men saluted the detail finished.

One of the funeral home employees took the cart and began pushing it inside. "Excuse me Sir, could I do that? He was my friend and it'd be an honor for me.", Ron asked.

"I understand Sergeant. I'll guide you and the Corporal.", he replied not realizing that the other one already had the it open. _'Those men are quiet as ghosts.', _he thought as he realized it.

The officers and firemen entered and waited. One of the firemen neared Stoppable as he exited the room where he had been led a few minutes earlier. "Sergeant, Don was a friend of one of my brothers. If you guys need anything let us know all right?", he asked.

"I understand and thanks we really appreciate it. The rest of the men will be in later.", Ron replied.

"Um...I know this is hard, but do you how he...ah died?", the fireman asked, "You see Don was a hero to a lot of us."

"He died helping one of his soldiers. And you were right, he was a hero. It was my pleasure to know him.", Ron replied.

"Were you with him when it uh...happened?", he asked.

"No I was on another part of the same mission...I was miles away when it happened.", Stoppable informed him.

"Thanks....Thanks for bringing him home to us.", the fireman said.

"It was our pleasure Sir. Thank you for remembering him.", Ron told him, "Listen I hate to cut you short, but I have a few things to attend to. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah Thanks again.", he finished. _'That soldier sure has a weird name. I wonder where I've seen it before?',_ he mused as he exited the mortuary.

-

"Excuse me Sir, my friend, Corporal Stoner, will have a hat coming in today....It was his wish that he had it with him. I'd like to make sure that before his wife and family see him, it has been properly placed with him. The problem is that the article that is coming in is on the same flight as his wife.", Ron told the funeral director that had met him at the front door.

"We can do that Sergeant. Why didn't the guys from Dover put it in there? I mean they're the best at this.", the funeral director mentioned.

"Well Don wanted _his _beret. It's the least we could do. There really wasn't time, we were in a hurry. I suppose I screwed up. I should have remembered....I was just tired and forgot until I was in the air yesterday.", Stoppable replied.

"I understand then. Like I said we can do that. Do you have a place to stay tonight?", he asked.

"I'll get a place when the rest of the men from my unit get in. They should be here in a couple of hours.", Ron replied.

"You look beat son. You want to lie down?", the older man asked.

"No thanks Sir. Could I just have a quiet place for a few minutes? The Corporal will stay here with with our friend.", he replied.

"Sure, we have lots of quiet places here. One thing, and I don't mean to pry, but that name of yours… Are you related to anyone around here?", he asked.

_'Should I tell him?',_ Ron mused.

"Yes Sir, I am. Do me a favor, though, and please don't mention it to anyone. I don't plan on being here very long. The most important thing for me right now is my friend lying in that room and his wife and family. After he's in the ground I'll talk about it then.", Ron replied.

"I was wondering, there was a pretty good football player for Middleton some time ago. I just thought that you may be related.", the director inquired.

"Maybe distantly. I suppose with a name like mine it's pretty rare, so I guess we're all related one way or another.", Sergeant Stoppable explained as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron continued, "From what my friend in the other room said the other guy played against him. I wish I could have seen it."

The funeral director replied, "Yeah I remember him. He was good. I guess him being Kim Possible's sidekick for all those years paid off, he was faster than sin. I wonder where he went to college?"

"I don't know Sir, maybe he didn't go to college. Anyway it doesn't matter since it happened that long ago.", Ron stated trying to get away from the conversation.

Corporal Wilson watched his old squad leader, _'I gotta talk to him. He looks like crap.'_

--

A couple hours later his cell phone rang. "We are on the ground Sergeant. I will come to the mortuary with the items. Where are you staying tonight?", Colonel Welch asked.

"Sir I was waiting for the rest of the men to get in before we got rooms, Wilson is here and really helping me out. I won't need much of a room, besides, I'll be on guard tonight Sir.", Sergeant Stoppable replied.

"You do not have to do that son. You have to be exhausted from all that travel. We will take turns tonight. The men were pretty adamant about this. Not only that, but you have a very important conversation coming up and I want you on your toes.", Colonel Adam Welch reminded him.

"Sir, it will not take Kim Mankey very long at all to tell me to shove off again. Heck she might be able to do it over the phone so she doesn't have to waste her or her husband's time.", he observed.

_'Is that boy that dense?', _Adam Welch mused. "Well you WILL get it done soldier, I don't care if she busts your chops with a loudspeaker. Majors Grant and Jackson made a promise and I don't even want to venture what Captain Booth has to say. If that young woman wants you to grovel you will do it with a smile on your face. If she tells you to lick the mud off her husband's shoes you will do it and like it. You will keep that smile on your face until you re-enter the combat zone. Do I make myself clear Sergeant?", he threatened. _'Goddammed Peyton Place Soap Opera crap is giving me an ulcer.',_ he grumbled to himself wondering if he ought to have the Sergeant hogtied right now just in case.

"Yes Sir, I am going to talk to Kim Mankey before I fly out. That is if she wants to see me. I'm just thinking that she's always been one to save time and it'd be a lot easier and save her time of she did it over the phone...That way she wouldn't even have to see my face, unless she just wanted to laugh at me in person. But if she wants to meet and chew me out, then I'm a big boy. I've been chewed out by pros. About all that's left of my behind other than that big scar is callus material.", Ron observed.

"Good work Son, since her mother is a doctor, you won't have to go far for medical attention then, will you? I'll see you in a few minutes. Some of the other men are taking Becky to meet her parents at the Stoner home.", Colonel Welch informed the Sergeant, "I want to look at my Ranger before anyone else does, to make sure."

-

"Good job Stoppable, Corporal Stoner looks good enough for inspection. I'm sorry about chewing you out earlier, but you have to admit you've been pretty hardheaded about seeing your folks and that young woman. Make sure tomorrow you have your extra set of wings too, at the grave site.", Welch told his man, "Listen why don't we get something to eat? You've been at it for days and you look beat. I'll have a couple of men relieve you.", the Colonel asked.

"Thanks Sir, I guess I've been too worried to think about food. I suppose we can grab a quick bite before the visitation now that Don's got all his stuff.", Stoppable replied as he noticed three other Rangers entering the room to relieve him.

---

"So how has the tour been going Stoppable?", Welch asked between bites, checking his men out at another table.

"Sir, the squad is doing great, I'm worried that I can't keep up with them. Sir from what I've seen, all of the men we have in country are doing a fantastic job. We've really been knocking the bomb factories apart. It seems that for everyone that we take down two more pop up. However since we got Mohammad now, I expect that to slow down.", Sergeant Stoppable informed his CO in a lowered voice.

"Well Tommy is singing his head off. And we've made progress on where he's been getting his explosives from. Already a couple of neighboring countries are being talked to quietly. I don't want to know what you said to him, but he's scared.", the Colonel told his soldier.

"Well maybe I should have interrogated some of those creeps a long time ago then. If I had done that we might be out of there by now.", Ron observed.

"That's a great idea, maybe we'll implement it. Right now we've been getting tips on some other things that need our attention over there too. So I don't know how long we're going to be hitting those places that you and the rest of the men have been taking down.", he told the Sergeant, "Oh I want you to know that when you get back to your unit we're making you an E-6. You've earned it and the paperwork should be there by now. I'd pin them on you today, but then you'd be out of uniform. So congratulations Staff Sergeant."

"T...thank you sir. You know I don't do all that stuff for rank and glory, it's just because that was the way K...Kim trained me. Anyway, I didn't have time to do it...But I wanted to get a case for Don's flag and medals. I thought that it would be an appropriate gesture to her and their families. I just didn't have time to take care of it.", Stoppable informed the older man.

"Already taken care of Staff Sergeant. I'm having one handmade for her. We will present it to Specialist Stoner later. The Regimental Commander wants to have a reception for Becky in a few weeks. It's the least we can do. Martha Jackson is already planning it. It'd be nice if you could attend, but you'll be back in combat before then. Let us worry about her until you return.", the Colonel replied.

---

"I need to see HIM just this one time.", Becky softly announced to her and Don's family, "I don't know what we're going to see, but Ron told me he looked good. I want to see him before anyone else gets inside. You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. This is a wife's job....It's _my_ job."

The young widow entered softly and quietly. She saw the solitary figure standing off to one side._ 'How long has he been here standing next to his friend?', _she mused sadly. She approached the lone guard. "Ron?", she asked, "May I see him?"

"Yes Ma'am, one moment.", he stated as he drew the Red White and Blue banner back. Taking a tool that he had lifted earlier in the day from the hapless technician, he inserted it in the proper places and turned it. He then lifted the lid for her and his families to see. "It looks like he's just sleeping, doesn't it?", Stoppable observed.

"Yes it does; thank you Ron, for taking care of him.", Becky replied.

After a few minutes they were done. A mortuary employee lowered the lid back down and resealed it. Several Rangers came up from corners where they had been hidden and reset the flag.

It was on the second thirty minute rotation when Colonel Welch approached Stoppable. Ron's replacement was standing next to the Colonel. After the change they walked out together into another room. Welch began, "Son, do you want to be noticed tonight?"

"Sir...What do you mean?", Ron asked with a worried expression.

"It stands to reason that some of these people here might have an idea _who _Sergeant Stoppable is. The question is do _you _want it broadcast tonight and have Kimberly kicking down the doors to this place or showing up at the funeral tomorrow? Or do you want to wait until you can talk to her in a quieter setting?", Welch asked.

"Sir, I'd rather do that quietly...What do we do now?", Stoppable asked as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen.

"Here, you didn't know I kept this in a drawer in my desk as a memento. Son, this is the last ride of Sergeant Ronald T. Loosee'. Most of the folks here won't give you a second glance with you wearing this. Hang on, I'll change your name tag for you.", he grinned.

"Thanks Sir, Sergeant Loosee' to the rescue again.", Ron chuckled as he slipped his real plastic name tag into a coat pocket.

When he returned to his place, Becky noticed and followed him into a corner. "The Colonel thought it would be better if Sergeant Stoppable was scarce tonight. We don't want a bunch of media in here to make a circus of this Becky.", he told her softly.

She nodded and smiled knowing that might happen if enough people found out.

-

Ron scanned the room._'What's he doing here? OK, Mr. Barkin is just paying respects. Now if he can just ignore the guard it'll still be fine.', _he fretted.

Steve Barkin, former Marine (if there is such a thing) watched the guard out of the corner of his eye._ 'Damned fine men....Sharp as tacks.', _he mused with a smile, _'Now if Stoppable had been that sharp I never wou.....Hey wait a minute....What's going on here?',_ he began to move towards one of the guards.

Someone tapped the Vice-Principal on the shoulder. "Don't cause a scene Mister, come with me.", a low voice whispered.

Eyes followed eyes and several men quietly moved as the Colonel escorted the old Marine out of one room and into another down the hall. Before the door in the adjoining room was closed five ticked off U S Army Rangers had Steve Barkin cornered.

"What do you want _Mister?_", Colonel Welch asked in a low menacing voice.

"What's Stoppable doing here? He disappeared, and everybody and their brother has been looking for him for years. Half of his high school class spent a whole summer trying to find him.", he whispered back.

"It's classified, so classified you just bought yourself a ticket to Leavenworth for ten years if you open your mouth.", Welch growled lowly.

The door opened again and Stoppable/Loosee' entered follwed by a Corporal. "Hi Mr. Barkin. Bet you never thought you'd be in this position did ya?", his old student asked him in a lowered voice after it closed.

"Sir if you order him to keep his trap shut he will. He's a good Marine.", Stoppable/Loosee' informed Colonel Welch.

"Stoppable how did...", his loud voice was cut off.

"Sir, just shut up for once and keep your voice down. You can talk in three days to anybody you want. Just keep it quiet for that long and we'll swap war stories later. And I promise mine are a lot better than yours.", Ron told his ex-teacher, "Well what I can tell you of the unclassified ones." Ron caught the glare from his CO's eyes.

"OK Stoppable, three days. Then I'm gonna tell Possible where you've been hiding.", Barkin whispered.

"Good enough Sir....Guys that's as good as you'll get from him...Let him go.", Stoppable/Loosee' told the other Rangers.

They let him go, but kept a cursory watch on him for the rest of the evening. It seemed that a certain Corporal stayed within a few feet of him until he left.

---

All the people had gone except for the widow and the family. "Becky, go and get some rest. We will have a guard overnight here. A group from Fort Carson is going to stick around and make sure that no one bothers anything and that Don is safe.", Colonel Welch told her, "A couple of us will be around as well. We'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some sleep."

---

It was nearly two, his shift was over and Ron felt half dead..._'Well I gotta get a shower and some sleep I have to be back at 0900 hours to do a final check.',_ he mused as he opened the door to his room.

At 0730 Sergeant Stoppable was up and heading down to eat before putting on his dress uniform. By 0830 he was heading to the funeral home to perform the last thing that he could do for his buddy. _'After we're done I'll come back and change to my Class A's. I don't want to show up at home wearing them. At least not the first time.', _he mused.

He watched the large room fill up with family and friends._'At least Don was well liked. I wonder when my time comes how many will even bother to show up. Mom, Dad, Hanna, Rufus and the Drs. P… Yeah, a big crowd.', _he thought.

Ron stood to the back of things, out of the way. He was constantly watching to make sure that everything flowed smoothly and that Becky was being comforted. She looked so helpless in her black veil and dress trying to keep a brave front up for the families. She sat with both her and Don Stoner's family. Stoppable almost began to weep himself_. 'Later, I'll let it out later....After Kim rips my tail, that way I won't have to waste tears. Maybe I can have it all done today so that I can plot my future out. That's when it'll be best. Dammit Don...Why? Maybe I can learn French.',_ he thought as he watched and listened for his cues.

Finally everyone rose and went outside to wait in their cars for the ride to Humbolt Cemetery where Corporal Donald Stoner would soon be put to rest. The pallbearers were all Army Rangers, as he had wanted and Colonel Welch was giving him a First Class sendoff.

The Preacher performed Last Rites as a flight of F-16's from the 120th Fighter Wing of the Colorado Air National Guard flew overhead. Becky Stoner looked up with tears in her eyes. _'They all did this for him. Thank you Lord.', _she wept.

Colonel Welch began, "Many years ago in another war a poem was written by Lieutenant Colonel John McCrea, a Canadian Army Doctor, a few minutes after he buried a comrade. It is titled 'In Flanders Fields':"

In Flanders Fields the poppies blow

Between the crosses row on row,

That mark our place, and in the sky

The larks, still bravely singing, fly

Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the dead. Short days ago

We lived, felt dawn and sunset glow,

Loved and were loved, and now we lie

In Flanders Fields.

Take up or quarrel with the foe:

To you from failing hands we throw

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

If ye break faith with us who die

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow

In Flanders Fields.

When he finished his recital, Colonel Welch continued, explaining the background of the poem, "This was written in 1915 at a time when many young men left home to fight on the Western Front never to return. It was almost never published and some people who were on hand thought the good doctor was just going to throw it away. What a shame that would have been, for it reminds us that others have faced the same trials through the years. It also reminds us of our duty to remember them for they have given everything for us."

"Corporal Donald Stoner was one of my men. He did not throw his life away as some might say, he was doing a job that saved lives. He helped many people through his life and being a Ranger was just one part of it. Yes, he was taken down by a sniper, but he was on a mission to stop the planting of roadside bombs that were taking a heavy toll on our forces and the innocent people that lived nearby."

"One of his men was hit and he went out to aid his comrade. The man he went to the aid of has survived, but may not have except for Corporal Stoner's sacrifice. Donald did not throw his life away. Please remember him as the hero that he is. I know that I always will. The Rangers that you see around you are all combat veterans...many of them have more than one tour. They came to honor their comrade. They come from all corners of this great country; there is even one from Colorado standing among you. Tonight say a prayer for the men and women that have taken on the task of keeping you safe, just like Donald did.", Adam Welch told those assembled

The first report of seven M-16's firing the first of three volleys from the honor guard from Fort Carson made most jump. Finally, taps were played for the local hero. The Ranger detail lifted the edges of the Flag and pulled it taut. The Rangers on the right corners reached forward with their outside hands and secured the center of the Flag, then everyone on the right passed their edge over to the left. Once the left side had a firm grip the right side repeated the actions so that the head of the Flag only showed the Blue Field.

At the foot of the casket the, two Rangers gave the end of the Flag a practiced flip so that about 5 inches rested on top. Then the man on the right carefully laid the corner in his right hand over the top forming the first of many triangular folds. They kept folding the Flag while the rest of the detail maintained a grip, keeping the Flag wrinkle free.

When they reached a certain point the men on the end passed the job of the men in the center. They continued the pattern until the Flag was only being held by the last two men at the head of the casket. Once the casket detail had finished, the Ranger on the left solemnly and formally presented the Flag to the To Colonel Welch.

Making sure he squared off his corners, slowly Colonel Welch marched until he knelt before the weeping young woman, "This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." "Ma'am, If you ever need anything, we will be there for you. All you have to do is ask. Your husband was a great man and it was my personal pleasure and honor to have known and served with him."

As she sat there and watched, all the Rangers, starting with Colonel Welch, removed their parachutists wings. Beginning with the lowest ranked they marched slowly one by one up to the widow, saluted and placed his wings in her dainty hands. Very shortly her hands were overflowing, so Don's father stepped forward to help. Colonel Welch finally stood before the widow and their families. He gave a perfect salute and handed her his wings and slowly marched off. One soldier remained. She watched through her tears as Sergeant Stoppable stood before her and saluted. She held out her hand knowing the treasure that he was giving to her.

"Thank you Sergeant.", she told him.

"My honor Ma'am.", he replied.

Stoppable right faced and marched to the head of the casket, halted and about faced. He stayed at attention while the family and friends slowly drifted off in small groups. After a while he was alone.

--

Becky looked on from a distance, knowing who stayed behind. A Solitary Soldier, waiting for his duty to be finished. She returned a little later to see him still standing, back a ways, now at Parade Rest, waiting for the workers to finish the job. She watched as well as the large concrete box was finally lowered into the ground. A few minutes later the crew began to fill the hole with a backhoe. She approached him and slipped her arm around his. "Ron.", she started softly, "You don't have to be here for this. Your duty is done. You need to see _her _today if you can. Thank you for all you've done for me and Don. You've been a great friend."

"When they're done, then I will leave Becky. You need to be with your family. I know you're numb now, but it's going to hurt later. Don't be afraid to ask for help. We're here for you. All of us. I was thinking, before I leave today I'm going to give you a business card. When you get out and if you want to come back home I'd like to talk to you later. I have a rather large business that can use great employees. Right now my Dad's running it, and I will tell him that you're a great person. That offer is good even if something happens to me. Not many people know that I own it, but I want you to know.", Ron told the weeping young woman.

"I just don't know what to do Ron. How do I get over this?", she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The Sergeant put his arm around the widow as her tears flowed into his uniform. "Becky, I don't know. All I know is that the Lord only gives us what we can handle. Years ago when I saw Kim kiss that other guy when I was getting ready to propose, I felt like I was just kicked in the gut by a mule, it even hurt more than one of Shego's plasma blasts...I think that I died inside, at least a little.", Ron stopped for a moment to think.

"I went off on my own to find my own way. I hid from my fears, I walked away from the people who could help me. It might have been the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sure it was. The only good thing was that the Army made something out of me. Don helped out a lot. I owe him and you so much as well as the other guys. Sometimes I'm just so tired of the killing, but that's not really what it's about. It's about keeping people safe, protecting the innocent from the ones that want to prey on them. You're a strong woman Becky. Don picked a good woman. Just remember to let us help you. Don't end up like me. Promise me that OK?", he asked.

The crew was finishing and Ron walked up and gave them each some money. "Sir we were just doing our job.", One of them told him.

"The man that you just covered up was a friend of mine. Have a drink in the memory of a Lowerton football player. And be glad there are men out there like him who lay their lives on the line everyday for our country.", Stoppable told them.

Ron walked Becky Stoner to the car that her parents were waiting in. "You're not coming to the get together?", she asked.

"No as you reminded me, I have a talk coming up with my parents and a beautiful redhead. I need to fix this and put it behind me so that I can figure out what to do with my life. Becky take care, remember my offer. It'll be good no matter what happens to me. Tell the others that I have to take care of some business.", he told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She got into her parents' car for the short drive to the meal that had been prepared for them.

-

Ron walked back to the grave. "Well buddy, you got your wish. I'm going to try and see Kim. I just hope I'll still be breathing after she gets done with me, you've never been on the receiving end of her temper. I'll come back to visit the next time I'm in town, if they don't plant me here tomorrow. Goodbye for now Don.", he told the grave.

Walking away Sergeant Stoppable noticed a couple of cars that some of the other men had rented. Nodding to them he opened up his cell phone and dialed the unlisted number. "Hello Mom, it's me, Ron. If you don't mind, I'm in town for a couple of days. Could I stay at the house while I'm in town? I really want to see you guys; it's been too long.", he told her over the phone.

"Ronnie? You're in town? Why didn't you let us know? When are you going to be here?", Barb Stoppable asked her son.

"About a half hour Mom it's something that just came up that I had to take care of. I shouldn't even talk about it. So, I'll see you guys in a little while.", he told the woman who had raised him.

Ron quickly got in his car, drove back to the motel and quickly changed into his Class A's, carefully putting his Blues away in their bag. He zipped up the rest of the bags and headed down to checkout of the motel in less then ten minutes.

---

_Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Barb Stoppable hung up the phone. "Anne.. he's in town… He's back! I just can't believe it!", she gushed.

"Who's in town Barb?", Anne asked.

"Ronnie's back. For a couple of days. Oh, do I look OK?", she asked nervously, "He's coming over to the house. I wish that Dean wasn't out of town right now. Maybe I can get Hanna out of school right now....What do I do?"

"Take a deep breath before you pass out Barb. He's coming here so just relax and we'll wait for him.", Anne replied as she began to tremble was well.

--

_'Well I guess Mom's glad to see me at least. I wonder what's been happening around Middleton?',_ the former teen hero wondered to himself as he drove into his old hometown. He could see he was being followed by several of his comrades. _'Yeah I've been a big jerk about it. Don't worry guys I'll see HER.', _Ron mused.

Then it hit him, _'Oh wow, I really miss this place. It's been so long. Hardly anything's changed. There's the park....oh all the fun we had.....Dammit Stoppable, stop thinking about it, you'll just drive yourself crazy with thoughts of Kim.'_

He drove past the mall and the Pre-K. Past the high school. Well it doesn't look like anyone's cutting classes today. Virtually no one was inside Bueno Nacho. _'Should I stop? Nah they don't remember me anyway....Bet Ned's gone on to bigger and better things by now.',_ he thought.

Finally Ron pulled up in front of the home that he grew up in. Getting out he stood as tall as he could and walked up to the front door. Seeing the door bell was broken again, or still, he knocked.

The door opened up and the small woman opened the door. Taking off his beret he began, "Hi Mom, I'm home. I'm sorry it's been so long."

Barb Stoppable grabbed her son and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Her tears poured into his green jacket. "Ron!", she started, "Welcome home Ronnie! You caught us by surprise. Hanna's at school and Dean's out of town till tomorrow night. Please come inside honey."

Ron looked up and saw Anne. She came up and gave him a warm hug also. "Welcome home Ronald. You look so handsome in your uniform. We were having coffee. Why don't you come into the kitchen so that we can catch up?", Anne asked seeing her best friend unable to make the request herself.

Ron followed them in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with the two mothers. "It's great being back...I...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come before, but I had to get my men ready for deployment. And I just couldn't face Kim and Josh together. Anyway, I feel great now.", he smiled taking a sip.

"Why can't you stay longer Ronald?", Barb asked.

"I was on a detail to Lowerton and the CO was nice enough to let me have a couple of extra days to see everyone before I have to head back.", he told them.

"What kind of detail Ronald?", Anne asked wondering what was going on.

"I brought a man back home to his family.", he replied.

"Did he get hurt Ron?", Barb asked.

"Yeah Mom. He got hurt. Anyway he's home now.", Ron informed her.

"Ronald you're not talking about that boy that they were burying in Lowerton today, are you?", Anne asked as a cold fear went through her.

"He was a man Mrs. P, not a boy. His name was Don Stoner and he was killed by a sniper while trying to aid one of his men. And yeah, it was my honor to escort him home to his wife and family. He helped make me a better person.", Ron responded.

"Is that what you do Ronald...Bring men home?", Barb asked her son.

"No Mom, as the Majors told you I'm a Ranger, like Don is. We were working at stopping the roadside bombs that had been tearing up our convoys. Sometimes it gets violent. Sometimes one of the men gets killed. It's just the way it is. Once the conflict is resolved over there the sooner we can get home and do other things.", he informed her, "Anyway, how is everybody?", he asked trying to move the conversation away from what he did in the Army.

"You know Kimmie's been wanting to see you for the longest time Ronald. Would you like to talk to her?", Anne asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I should.", he replied to the the redheaded surgeon.

"Listen Ronald,", Barb began slowly, "I want you to give Kimberly a chance if you still love her. The last five years have been very hard on her. And she still loves you."

"But Mom, she's married to Josh, why does she need me?", he asked.

_'I'd better let him find this out himself.',_ Anne mused while Kim's cell phone rang.

**THWAP!** Barb Stoppable slapped her hand down on the kitchen table causing both of the other people sitting at the table to jump. The next thing Ron knew her right index finger was pointing at his nose with her right eye twitching.

_'Oh Lord, Mom's annoyed.', _Ron worried.

"Ronald do you still love Kimberly?", Barb growled, finally having enough of his attitude.

"Yes I do....I do love her so much...It hurts too much to be so close to her and not be able to be with her.", he confessed.

"If she was available would you stand at the altar with her and become her husband?", she demanded.

"In an instant Mom, but she can't...."

Barb snapped at him in a low voice, "For once in your life Ronald Dean Stoppable get your fingers out of your ears and listen to me or I'll make sure that your favorite movie, 'Ron's Big Day', is sent to Wendy Marks to show to the rest of the world. Kimberly Anne Possible is _NOT _married to that_ man_. Like I said before she still loves you. Do _not_ be surprised by her feelings towards you. Give her a _chance_, and let her tell the story herself. Right now you have a _chance _to repair all the pain and heartache that both of you and the rest of us have endured over the years Ronald. Are you _man_ enough to take the _chance_?"

"Kimmie will call back in a few minutes, she's in a meeting.", Anne announced as she closed her phone and observed the shocked Sergeant breaking the tension between son and mother.

"I still love her with all my heart Mom and Mrs. P, it's just so much has happened. I've been so pigheaded....a real jerk.", he told the two mothers softly.

_'Remember what your mother tells you.',_came the nagging thought again.

"Yes you have Ronald, but it's time to heal.", Barb soften her voice.

Anne's phone rang this time.

Anne nodded as her daughter's voice came through. "Kim guess who's in town?", Anne asked.

"I don't know Mom, who?", Kim Possible responded.

"Ronald's in town. Would you like to speak to him?", Anne asked.

"Ron's in town?....uhhh wha.........RONNIE'S in town?", Kim screamed as she processed the information.

"Yes he is, do you want to talk to him or scream at him?", she asked her daughter suddenly catching the soldier's twitch in his eyes as he shivered.

"OK Mom, I'll get a hold of myself, I'm sorry. Yes I want to talk to him, I was just shocked, that's all.", the younger redhead replied.

Anne passed the phone to the visibly trembling Soldier, nodding for him to go ahead.

"Hello Kim?", he asked nervously.

"Ron?", she replied softly, _'Should I throw myself at him now or later?'_

"Yeah it's me.", they both said at the same time.

They talked for a while when finally Kim asked, "Ron would you like to meet me for dinner?"

"Yes I would, I guess we need to talk face to face don't we?", he replied.

"Yeah where do you want to meet?", she asked.

"I heard there is a newer restaurant in town called _Ronald's_. Would you like to meet there? Or do you want me to pick you up?", he asked.

"It's not too far from GJ, Ron, how about we meet there in about two hours. That way neither of us has to drive that far.", she told him.

"OK I'll get reservations under my name, Kim, I'll see you then. Goodbye Kim.", he closed the phone.

--

"Goodbye Ronnie.", Kim replied as she closed the connection with happy tears in her eyes. _'Maybe I can make it right? Maybe I have my chance?',_ she hoped.

Kim hit the intercom to Dr. Director's office.

"Yes Agent Possible?", Betty's voice answered.

"I'd like to take off early today Ma'am. I have a date.", she informed her boss.

"Date? With who?", Betty asked suddenly interested.

"Ron's back. And I'm meeting him for dinner at Ronald's.", Kim stated.

"Go Miss Possible. You take as much time as you need. Let me know and good luck.", Dr. Director told her.

--

"Mom, Mrs. P, I have to shower and change. I promise to give her a chance. I'm going to talk, but I'm not wearing my uniform. I don't really want her to worry about what I do. Are you guys sure she's not married to Monkey?", he asked after he re-entered the house with his bag just trying to make sure.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go get cleaned up, but don't be surprised if her memories of what happened differ from yours Ronald. She's been hurt and and we'll talk about it after you get out of the bedroom.", Barb told her son.

---

_Ronald's Restaurant. Middleton, Colorado:_

_'Relax Stoppable. It's not like you've never been around a beautiful woman before. It's only been a bit over five years. And don't act stupid. Remember what the Moms said. Maybe I have my chance...Maybe it will be great again.',_ he mused as he took a deep breath before entering the eatery. His friends had already entered, and they were settled into their seats before he even opened the door. _'I'll bet I get to buy their dinners too, oh well it won't be the first time. Except for the hair cuts nobody would know since they're in civvies.' _

_'Remember what you mother tells you.', _the thought came back again.

He stepped inside and gazed around. He noticed the red hair and her eyes that suddenly lit up. She stood so that he could be sure. _'Oh my… She's even more beautiful than I remember. Oh, she's walking towards me and she's smiling.', _the soldier worried. At that moment she enveloped him with a tight hug. He could feel the young woman trembling in his arms. For moments neither said anything as they savored the touch of each other after so many years. He could feel her heart and her warmth. _'I have missed this so much. It has been too long.', _he said to himself, as he closed his eyes and melted into the embrace.

**THE END....OR IS IT THE BEGINNING?**

* * *

Epilogue:

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director picked up her phone on the second ring. "Director, this is John Jackson. I have heard a rumor through the grapevine that our boy is having dinner with Miss Possible. Can you confirm it?", the Major asked.

"Yes two of my people were in the restaurant to make sure. Is the bet still on?", she asked in return.

"Yep, but Grant and Welch want in as well. The terms are: everyone is to bring the best bottle they can find. If Sergeant Stoppable and Kim's firstborn joins GJ then you get the bottles, if the child joins the Army we get the bottles. If he or she joins neither we get together and tie one on. Deal?", he asked.

"Yeah deal, but my Deputy Director wants a piece of the action. He somehow found a bottle of 100 year old Cognac to ante up.", she replied.

"Well Colonel Welch found a bottle of Highland Park 1958 single malt scotch. You don't want to know how much trouble he had and how much it cost to obtain that.", Major Jackson told her.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"May I speak to your Master Sensei? This is Major Grant.", John told the person that answered the phone.

"One moment please.", was the reply.

"Yes Major Grant, how are you today?", Sensei asked several minutes later.

"I am well Sensei. I have some information for you. Stoppable has met and had dinner with Kimberly Possible a few hours ago. I just thought you might want to know.", the Ranger informed the ninja master.

"Ah that is very good Major Grant. I feel all this pain may soon be over. Thank you Sir. I must inform my students. This is a day to remember.", he told Grant before they broke the connection.

---

Sitting in deep mediation the old man thought about the scroll again._ 'The First Born from the Chosen One and his Chosen will lead a family of heroes. The child will gain the power through the acts of a dishonorable person. This child will become the Monkey Master...The of the master's mate will in his turn become the Chosen One by showing his worthiness in battle at a young age. Their closest friend is their confidant!'_

_'What does it mean?',_ he pondered, _'A daughter?'_

_---_

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wanda Wang was getting off the phone. "Guess what?", she asked her long time friend.

"What?", Suzie replied.

"Ron-san and Kim Possible just had dinner together.", Wanda informed the smaller woman.

"You mean it's over?", Suzie asked.

"Maybe not over, but close. That was Yori she just found out.", Wanda replied.

"Good now maybe we can go home.", Suzie mused out loud.

* * *

A/N: This ends the story 'Separate Lives'. At this point the original story 'Once Again' takes over. The original story was meant to be just the only one in the storyline until Solorstone said it was pretty hard to believe that Kim and Ron could get together that fast after meeting again. And also, there were other reviewers who had the same opinion. I guess I did leave a lot out. So the stories 'Winter Adventure', 'A Lasting Love', 'Broken Promise' and 'Separate Lives' have filled in those blanks. If I had written it in order I wonder how many readers I would have kept reading without 'Once Again' reassuring them? I do know that Screaming Phoenix would have tarred and feathered me a long time ago.

So the reason they got back together so fast was that Kim and Ron never lost their love for each other. They were forced apart by a jerk...well more than one. The main purpose was to kill Stoppable. That is the main reason all that happened. Some of that will be dealt with in later stories...Yes they are planned and as you should know by now, I deliver. The first story after 'Once Again' will be the 'The Truth', the second story is titled 'Justice'. We will see Sergeant Turner again...He will marry a very beautiful young woman. We will see Majors Grant and Jackson again. We will see Captain Booth again as I look in my crystal ball I see matrimony for the Ranger Captain, I also see marriage for several others, but you'll have to wait and see. Yes we will even see Josh and Amy Hall again. Becky Stoner will recover from the loss of her husband and will find someone else eventually (ain't saying who---only CajunBear73 knows, I thought I heard him yelling SICK and WRONG a while ago about Amy Hall and Josh).

So thanks for sticking around for the 350,000 + word answers to the questions. Almost a year ago I began writing 'Once Again'. My motive was to get a dream off my chest. While I was on the fourth chapter I was on IM with Spectre666 and CajunBear73. CB asked me what I was doing...so told him. We had worked on a few things before so I explained it to him. He asked to see it and edit it and I sent it to him.

What I sent was 'Once Again'. After he returned it he asked when I was going to post it....POST IT? Huh? I was going to round file it and send it to Rockwell Heaven. He convinced me to put it out on KP FF so I did. So far the ARC has over 400,000 words in it and I have gotten over 45,000 hits, almost 28,000 of that for 'SL'. I am amazed. Happy, but amazed. Read 'Once Again' if you haven't done so. Though 'The Truth' and then 'Justice', are in process I am getting ready to post the 'Silence' ARC when Spectre666 posts his last chapter of the fine story 'Silence', the first story of that ARC is titled 'Alone'.

Since he may not have it ready, I will probably post the first chapter of 'The Guardian' in the next couple of weeks. It has been on my hard drive for over a year and it's not happy about staying there.

During this ARC I tried to do several things besides break Kim and Ron up, beat them up and then put them back together. I tried very hard to develop some characters. Two that I'm very happy with what I've done is Agent Will Du and Bonnie Rockwaller. Truthfully, Agent Du didn't have too much to do before 'Broken Promise', but it was in some ways a very soul searching path for him. I was very happy with Bonnie too. She changed from the Queen of Middleton High to a very nice and caring woman.

Both Will and Bonnie will continue in the ARC. I can tell you that they will marry, but not each other. I have already given enough hints about Bonnie for now.....And you just have to wait until 'The Truth' for it to be revealed for Agent Du. I'm also happy with the way that Tara comes out here as well. By the time 'The Truth' comes out she will be married as well. You will find out later.

Some readers have enjoyed the two Japanese ninja women that CB has called the 'Sake Sisters'. I can tell you that they are not done yet. I have some surprises in store that will involve them. You will see Justine and Big Mike too. I hope everyone caught all the hints I have been trowing in for about 15 chapters.

Thanks to my beta, CajunBear73 for his tremendous help here. There were several times I wanted to quit, but he pulled me through. Thanks to Absentialuci, CB73, Waveform, Captain Kodak, Daccu65 and Spectre666 for letting me use them in the story line. There were a couple of others but they wanted to stay in the background. I also used two others without their permission. They have passed from this Earth and I tried to use them in a positive manner to honor their memories. Thanks to Screaming Phoenix and Daccu65 for keeping me moving in a positive direction. Thanks to Joe Stoppinghem for the great comments. Thanks to Eckles, who got into the heads of the characters and kept asking me questions. That man can be ruthless and I don't mean Rufus. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me or any of the stories to their alerts or favorites.

I want to thank two individuals Armydude and Daccu65. Daccu had the idea of the bet at the end some how this will pay off which means that the ARC has to continue. Armydude has performed as Honor Guard in his former employment and had several interesting observations that I either changed a little or included. The whole honors with the flag was his work. Thanks guys this made all the difference in the world.

Remember there are a lot of great stories out there, so please take the time to read them. If you can, review. Let the author know that someone is reading their stuff. It sure made me feel good every time I got one.. Yeah CB even the ones that had flaming arrows attached.

Thanks again and I'll see you all down the road.

Hey CajunBear, maybe we might want to leave town before everyone comes to their senses. If we do it right we might catch the next freight train down to N.O. I really want to hear more of the little ditty that you're working on. Maybe we can get Ron and his Ranger buddies show us how a zip cord works. Maybe we can even get some candid shots with Kim and Shego earning their beads. _(In our dreams buddy, in OUR dreams… LOL!...CB73)_

Sentinel 103


End file.
